A Shot in the Dark (Traducción)
by Altaira Emrys
Summary: A Shot in the Dark (traducción) Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra en su vieja cama, en su antigua casa, en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Es esto la muerte? ¿O un truco de magia? De cualquier manera, Bilbo reconoce una segunda oportunidad cuando la ve, y esta vez su aventura con Thorin va a ser un poco diferente.
1. Prologo

**Hola, soy Altaira, esta es mi primera traducción. La anterior autora que estaba traduciendo la historia me dio permiso para que la continue. Espero que les gusta. Nos vemos!**

 **Título:** Un Intento en la Oscuridad

 **Autora:** Silver pup

 **Resumen:** (UA - Universo Alternativo) Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, se encuentra en su vieja cama, en su antigua casa, en su antiguo cuerpo. ¿Es esto la muerte? ¿O un truco de magia? De cualquier manera, Bilbo reconoce una segunda oportunidad cuando la ve, y esta vez su aventura con Thorin va a ser un poco diferente.

 **Parejas:** Thorin/Bilbo, Glóin/esposa, Bard/esposa, Dis/marido.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene lo siguiente: lenguaje soez, violencia, un muy breve atisbo de violencia doméstica, intentos indirectos de suicidio, y la mención de la muerte de algunos personajes.

 **Notas de la autora:** Cada fandom necesita "volver-en-el-tiempo-y-cambiar-hechos" historias. Estoy feliz de poder contribuir.

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró mirando el techo familiar de un hogar conocido.

Cuando se sentó, se encontró en su antigua habitación. No era la habitación que había dejado atrás, como un Hobbit mordaz y viejo en Bolsón Cerrado - _y condenando a Frodo con el destino de ese maldito anillo_ , su mente le recordó con saña-, sino una habitación de hacía una eternidad. Era una habitación que él había cambiado completamente con la pasión alimentada por la obstinada determinación Bolsón de dejar atrás los recuerdos dolorosos.

Era la habitación que había tenido antes de partir hacia Erebor.

 _¿Es esto una cruel broma de magia, o el más allá?_ , se preguntó, mirando con la boca abierta a su entorno. Cuando él había cerrado la última vez sus ojos, había estado en un barco en su camino a las Tierras Imperecederas. Así que esto, sin duda, no era lo que había estado esperando ver después de despertar de su siesta en su camarote.

Eru no podía ser tan cruel como para enviarle a un lugar que le recordaba lo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad...?

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el espejo de cuerpo completo -el espejo de su madre que Frodo había rajado accidentalmente hacía cuarenta años- estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Ya que lo que vio en él no era la familiar cara arrugada que había llegado a conocer, sino un rostro joven que ya casi había olvidado.

Temblando, se apresuró a salir de debajo de la montaña de mantas y edredones y se tambaleó hacia el espejo. Agarrando el borde del mismo, se quedó mirando el rostro del Hobbit joven delante suyo, con la piel pecosa y gruesos rizos castaños, y sintió algo en él romperse.

"Soy joven de nuevo", dijo en voz alta, mirando al rostro que tenía ante él repetir sus palabras. "Soy joven otra vez, y en mi vieja casa en Bolsón Cerrado antes de irme a Erebor-"

Comprensión descendió sobre él e hizo que cayera de rodillas. Entonces recordó una historia, de hace mucho tiempo atrás, de una muchacha Hobbit que había visto a su amado morir en un accidente. Y de cómo, cuando ella se despertó al día siguiente del funeral, se encontró reviviendo los días antes del accidente una y otra vez, y fue así capaz de salvar a su amado de su cruel destino.

No sabía qué clase de poderes le habían dado esta oportunidad, o que había hecho él para merecer un don tan raro y maravilloso. Pero lo que _sí sabía_ era que iba a haber una guerra por un anillo antiguo. Que esta guerra traería muerte a todas las razas y un cambio en todas las tierras por primera vez en siglos. Que de esta guerra grandes héroes surgirían de cada raza, y que con cada gran héroe un igualmente gran villano se levantaría a su encuentro. Que esta guerra se lucharía y ganaría gracias a cuatro hobbits; uno de ellos, su precioso Frodo. Y que, aunque esta guerra sería ganada debido a la fuerza de voluntad de su sobrino, ésta también cambiaría para siempre al muchacho en formas que él nunca había querido.

Lo que él también sabía era que, en ese preciso momento, había un dragón que dormía en una gloriosa ciudad de los enanos, bajo una montaña igualmente gloriosa. Que ésta ciudad les había sido robada por el dragón debido a sus tesoros, y que éste había expulsado a las notables personas que la habían construido. Él también sabía que en ese preciso momento cierto rey de los enanos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reclamarla. Y que con la ayuda de otros doce Enanos, un Mago y un Hobbit, este rey se embarcaría en un viaje que los cambiaría a todos. En este viaje él sabía que él crearía un vínculo con cada uno de ellos y, eventualmente, incluso llegaría a amar al obstinado rey. Pero antes de él ser capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos, él vería a este gran rey morir en combate poco después de que éste recuperara su hogar de las garras del dragón egoísta.

Y vaya si Bilbo Bolsón iba a permitir que _todo_ eso **volviera a suceder.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

\- La edad de los enanos se ha cambiado, así que todos estaban en Erebor en el momento que Smaug había atacado. Esto se debe a la sola razón de que no era tan divertido escribir una historia donde sólo Thorin y Balin recordaban Erebor.

\- Aunque la película coloca a Bofur, Bombur y Bifur en las Montañas Azules, en esta historia ellos provienen de Erebor como los demás.

\- He tratado de escribir la historia usando el lenguaje correcto para este período de tiempo, pero aun así se han utilizado una gran cantidad de palabras y frases modernas. Esto se debe en gran parte al hecho de que no tengo un título en Licenciatura de Inglés, y no tengo ningún interés o experiencia en los períodos de escritura. Lo siento si esto te molesta, pero no voy a volver y cambiarlo. Esto es fanfiction y no una novela publicada; dejar de tomarlo tan condenadamente en serio.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

Gandalf observó con cuidado al hobbit que tenía delante de él.

En lo que a hobbits se refería, éste no parecía ser diferente de cualquier otro. Era de estatura y constitución promedio para su raza; es decir, bajito y denso. Estaba vestido como la mayoría de los hobbits: en un atuendo sencillo y modesto que consistía en una camisa abotonada, pantalones marrones, y sin calzado. Su grueso cabello estaba prolijamente recortado y enmarcando su rostro, y olía a jabón y pan fresco. En cuanto a las apariencias, Bilbo Bolsón parecía ser un hobbit respetable.

Lástima que él nunca le había puesto mucho interés a las apariencias.

"Buenos días," saludó amablemente, plantando su largo bastón en el suelo e inclinándose ligeramente en él.

El hobbit lo miró por debajo de sus gruesos rizos castaños. Lo observó detenidamente, por un momento, con ojos de color marrón claro - _idénticos a los de Belladona_ , notó-, antes de que una amplia sonrisa se formara en su cara.

"Buenos días, Maestro Gandalf," respondió Bilbo, levantando la pipa a modo de saludo.

Las cejas de Gandalf se elevaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. No esperaba ser reconocido, mucho menos por quien él había estado buscando. "¿Tú me conoces, mi joven amigo?"

"Por supuesto. Mi madre habló muy bien de usted hasta el final de sus días." El hobbit tomó una bocanada de su pipa y dejó escapar un perezoso anillo de humo. "Nosotros los Bolsón nunca olvidamos a un amigo, ya sabes. Incluso uno que no hemos visto en décadas."

"Ciertamente." No sabía si debía sentirse feliz, orgulloso, o sorprendido por este giro en los acontecimientos. Las desconcertantes sensaciones hacían que le dieran ganas de sonreír ampliamente, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado tan entretenido. "Ya que me pareces conocer tan bien, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Bilbo agitó una mano de forma perezosa. "Pregunte, buen señor."

Se inclinó hacia delante y torció su sombrero para poder encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos del joven hobbit. "Estoy buscando a alguien que quiera compartir una aventura conmigo. ¿Te importaría ser ese alguien?"

La expresión cortés de Bilbo no cambió, pero él puso la pipa en su regazo. "Tal vez. Pero primero, cuéntame más de esta... aventura."

Esta vez, Gandalf no contuvo su sonrisa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una vez que Gandalf se hubo marchado con la promesa de volver para la cena, Bilbo se puso calmadamente de pie y caminó de regreso a su casa, cerró la puerta con llave, y luego procedió a tener un pequeño ataque de pánico.

 _Oh, dulce Eru, no puedo creer que hice eso_ , pensó, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo. Le había tomado cada onza de autocontrol no echarse a llorar y decirle al mago cada una de las cosas que iban a pasar con Thorin y la compañía, Frodo y el anillo, e incluso Saruman y su traición. Y tener que mirar a la cara de su amigo más antiguo y querido y mentirle... Bilbo no estaba seguro de cómo iba a afrontar el resto de sus compañeros _(muertos)_ si ni siquiera podía hablar con _Gandalf_ durante cinco minutos.

 _Basta, Bilbo. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo recuerda por qué estás diciendo estas mentiras_ , se recordó con firmeza. _Ya has hecho un plan, ¡ahora debes aferrarte a él!_

Después de reconocer la rara oportunidad que le había sido otorgada -y después de tener una crisis nerviosa sobre las posibilidades- Bilbo había construido un plan. Era un plan muy básico que tenía un simple punto a seguir: no dejes que nadie muera de nuevo. Él lo había hecho sencillo porque se había dado cuenta que no iba a poder cambiar todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles de su viaje sólo porque le convenían. Había ciertos acontecimientos que tenían que suceder -como la batalla de Thorin contra Azog-, aunque no le agradara la idea.

Aunque todavía estaba indeciso con lo que se refería al problema con los trolls. Ser utilizado como un pañuelo para troll no había sido su mejor momento.

Por supuesto, su verdadero problema no radicaba en hacer un plan, sino en actuar acorde a él. Bilbo sabía que era fácil decir que iba a hacer esto y aquello cuando llegara el momento; y él no tenía miedo en fallar al actuar cuando fuera necesario. No, el verdadero desafío radicaba en revivir días que ya había experimentado con la gente que ya atesoraba, pero quienes lo verían nada más que como un extraño.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirar una vez más los rostros de sus queridos compañeros, volver a verlos antes de que los años y la muerte les hubieran pasado factura, y pretender que no eran más que unos extraños para él? ¿Cómo podría reír y sonreír con ellos a sabiendas de que tres de ellos no vivirían para ver su hogar restaurado a su antigua gloria?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mentir y fingir que no había llorado toda una vida por su querido líder...?

"Ya basta, Bilbo, viejo loco. No tienes el tiempo para auto compadecerte", se regañó a sí mismo en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla, se obligó a ponerse de pie, y se dirigió a la cocina.

No tenía tiempo para sumirse en dudas e inseguridades. Tenía que preparar una cena para trece enanos hambrientos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por lo que recordaba, el primer enano en llegar sería Dwalin.

La primera vez que había conocido al fornido y directo enano, Bilbo había sido legítimamente intimidado. Alto para su raza e igualmente robusto, Dwalin era, fácilmente, el enano más amenazante que había conocido nunca. Debido a este miedo él lo había eludido como un ratón todo el tiempo que habían estado ellos dos solos. No fue sino hasta más tarde en su viaje -después de haber llegado a conocer mejor a Dwalin- que se había enterado de que al actuar de manera tan asustadiza, no sólo había disminuido su valor a los ojos del enano, sino que también había reforzado todas las razones por las cuales Dwalin no confiaba en los forasteros.

Así que, por eso, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes.

Esa noche, cuando sonó el timbre, Bilbo tranquilamente se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con el tatuado enano vestido con el mismo cinturón dorado y capa verde, que recordaba de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"Buenas noches," saludó, dándole a Dwalin una amplia sonrisa. "Usted debe ser uno de los enanos que el Maestro Gandalf mencionó. Yo soy Bilbo Bolsón, y usted es más que bienvenido en mi casa. Por favor, entre."

Dwalin lo miró por un momento, con sus oscuras cejas en alto, antes de dar un brusco asentimiento, y se metió dentro. "Mis agradecimientos. Soy Dwalin, hijo de Fundin. ¿Dónde está la cocina?"

"He preparado la cena para todos nosotros. Venga por aquí." Bilbo se dio la vuelta y regresó a su comedor, sabiendo que el enano lo seguiría. Cuando entraron en la habitación, oyó una rápida inhalación y sonrió.

"Espero que todo esto sea suficiente para alimentarlos a usted y sus compañeros. No sé cuánto les gusta comer a los enanos, pero nosotros los hobbits amamos la comida", dijo casualmente, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver bien el rostro de Dwalin.

El enano estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y su boca se había desencajado. Por supuesto, él tenía todo el derecho de estar en shock. Cada pulgada de la mesa de Bilbo estaba cubierta con la comida. Desde sabroso cordero cocido hasta salchichas ahumadas -él no se había contenido para hacer esta comida. La había preparado porque recordó muy bien lo mucho que este grupo podía devorar en una sola sesión. Así que, en lugar de esperar a que ellos le asaltaran la despensa como la última vez, él había sacado toda la comida que había guardado, realizado una visita al mercado más cerca, y cocinado un festín digno de un pequeño ejército.

O, en este caso, trece enanos y un mago.

"Yo... esta parece una buena comida. Estoy seguro de que los demás la disfrutarán enormemente", comentó finalmente Dwalin, alejando la vista de la mesa para lanzarle una pequeña mirada hostil. "¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Debe de haberte tomado horas."

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque ustedes son mis invitados! Yo no sé ustedes, pero nosotros los hobbits siempre tratamos a nuestros invitados con el máximo respeto. Y en este caso, eso significa alimentarlos hasta que ya no tengan hambre", le reprendió, dándole al enano una mirada furiosa.

No estaba muy molesto por la pregunta, porque era una cosa tan _Dwalin_ el sospechar sobre una buena comida. Sin embargo, él disfrutó hacer sentir culpable al enano por cuestionar sus buenas intenciones.

Bilbo podía admitir que se había vuelto un taimado hobbit viejo.

"Mis disculpas. Yo sólo... no esperaba encontrarme con un festín." Dwalin ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión abierta y franca. "¿Todos los hobbits realmente tratan así a sus huéspedes?"

"Bueno, no todos. Algunos pueden ser bastante desagradables y mezquinos", admitió, recordando a sus (distantes por lo que a él le concernía) primos: los Sacovilla-Bolsón. "Pero yo no soy uno de esos, y tampoco lo son la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia. Ahora ven; toma asiento y empieza a comer. Estoy seguro que los demás estarán aquí muy pronto"

Dwalin le dio otra mirada inquisitiva, pero se quitó la capa y eligió uno de los asientos que estaban contra la pared. Apuñaló un trozo de pescado y le dio una olfateada rápida antes de encogerse de hombros y devorarlo.

Bilbo se apoyó contra la pared y lo observó. Dwalin había sido para él un querido compañero, pero ellos no habían sido tan cercanos como él lo era con Balin y Bofur. En cambio, Dwalin había sido mano derecha y amigo querido, a lo largo de sus viajes, de Thorin. Él nunca se atrevería a estar celoso de sus vínculos familiares, pero sí se arrepentía el nunca haber construido un vínculo con el propio Dwalin.

Pero, de nuevo, él se arrepintió de no haber hecho un montón de cosas en su vida.

"¿Vas a comer o mirarme?" el guerrero gruñó, sin detenerse mientras desgarraba la carne de un hueso de pollo.

Bilbo saltó ligeramente antes de soltar una risa incómoda. "Ah, lo siento. Es la curiosidad. Después de todo, nunca había conocido a un enano en persona."

Dwalin resopló. "Hmp. Bueno, muy pronto vas a conocer a más."

 _¡Oh, cuán en lo cierto estaba!_

Un sólido golpe contra la puerta de su casa resonó por los pasillos y lo hizo asustar. Había olvidado que el resto de la compañía pronto estaría llegando. "Ah, yo voy a atender. Usted continúe comiendo."

Dwalin le dio un gruñido en respuesta, pero no apartó la mirada de su comida.

Bilbo se dirigió a la puerta; intentando recordar quién era el que seguía. Aparte de recordar que Dwalin llegaba primero y Thorin era el último, le resultaba imposible acordarse quién venía entre medio. Encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enano alto parado delante de él, con un hacha de batalla atada con correas a la espalda.

Era Balin.

 _-la última vez que ve a Balin es antes de que él partiera para Moria. Su viejo amigo ha envejecido bien y está ansioso por salir en su nueva aventura. Él invita a Bilbo a acompañarle en su viaje, pero él se niega, ya que por el momento no puede dejar a Frodo sólo por su cuenta. Así que, en cambio, ellos pasan la noche riendo y recordando las partes humorísticas de su viaje mientras mantienen en silencio esos días que no fueron tan maravillosos-_

"Creo que va a llover más tarde", comentó Balin, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿En serio? Entonces espero que se aclare para el amanecer," respondió automáticamente Bilbo, incluso cuando sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la familiar voz.

Balin se rió y se volvió hacia él. Se veía igual a como Bilbo lo recordaba, con su cabello prematuramente blanco, centelleantes ojos oscuros y sonrisa amable. La visión de su viejo amigo hizo que la grieta en él se ensanchara aún más.

"Oh, sí, eso sería bueno. Odiaría iniciar nuestro viaje con una caminata a través de la lluvia", concedió Balin, entrando en su casa. Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás y le permitió la entrada al enano, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Soy Bilbo Bolsón," se introdujo, esforzándose por mantener su voz firme. "Por favor, siéntase como en casa."

"Ah, gracias, gracias. Soy Balin, hijo de Fundin. Maravillosa casa la que usted tiene aquí. Muy cálida y acogedora", dijo alegremente Balin, desenrollando su capa roja. "Nunca había visto el interior de un hogar hobbit. Me esperaba algo un poco más corriente para ser honesto."

"Balin!"

Dwalin, aparentemente, había oído la voz de su hermano y se había aventurado a salir del comedor para encontrarlos. Bilbo vio a los dos hermanos saludarse con un choque de cabezas y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que lo más probable era que no se habían visto el uno al otro durante años. Vivir de cualquier trabajo que podían encontrar significaba que, muy probablemente, se habían ido por caminos separados con el fin de ganarse la vida. Otro recordatorio de lo que sus compañeros enanos habían sido forzados debido a Smaug.

"Ven conmigo; hay una cena esperando por nosotros", dijo Dwalin, guiando a su hermano de vuelta hacia el comedor.

"Oh, ¡excelente! Me preguntaba si aquí habría comida", comentó alegremente Balin.

Bilbo los vio irse y jugó con la idea de seguirles, antes de desestimar el pensamiento. Les permitiría la oportunidad de ponerse al día, sin tener que preocuparse por chismosos hobbits. Además, él necesitaba un momento para recobrar la compostura. Si ver a Balin le dejó sintiéndose inestable, entonces sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría al ver al resto.

Se frotó la frente y golpeó suavemente sus mejillas un par de veces antes de sentirse compuesto de nuevo. Y fue justo a tiempo ya que se escuchó otro llamado a su puerta. Esta vez fue más duro y más fuerte; como si dos puños hubieran golpeado contra ella.

 _Dos puños. Eso seguramente significa que eran..._

Con el corazón pesado, Bilbo abrió de nuevo la puerta y esta vez se encontró con dos enanos jóvenes, de pie en el umbral de su casa. Uno de ellos era claramente el mayor, con su cabello dorado recogido en trenzas y una barba que ahora era lo suficientemente larga como para trenzar. El otro era más alto, con el rebelde pelo oscuro y sólo apenas algo de vello facial. Ambos estaban bien armados y luciendo idénticas sonrisas traviesas.

"Fíli-" inició el rubio.

"-y Kíli-", añadió el otro.

"-¡a su servicio!" terminaron al unísono, antes de dar una pequeña reverencia sincronizada.

 _-cuando finalmente encuentra a los dos hermanos, se encuentra con un espectáculo que le perseguirá durante los próximos años. Kili yace sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y su joven rostro de un blanco fantasmal. Hay flechas clavadas en su pecho y su fuente de vida ha creado un océano debajo de él. Fili se encuentra cerca de él, boca abajo con una espada y daga incrustada en su espalda. Una mano está extendida hacia el cabello de su hermano, su cara y vacíos ojos todavía fijos en Kili. Incluso al final él siguió tratando de proteger a su pequeño hermano-_

"Bilbo Bolsón", respondió en voz baja, la grieta en su corazón ahora un hueco en toda regla. "Encantado de conocerlos a ambos. Por favor, entren y únanse a los demás para la cena."

"¿Hay comida? Genial, ¡me muero de hambre!" Kili pasó junto a él sin dudarlo, prácticamente entrando a la casa a los saltos, con toda la energía de un cachorro. Comenzó a sacar sus armas y las dejó caer en uno de los arcones que Bilbo había, discretamente, dejado para ellos.

Fili le siguió a un ritmo más tranquilo, pero con toda la confianza y gracia que sólo puede venir de la juventud. Él también comenzó a despojarse de sus armas y las dejó en uno de los arcones; todo el tiempo observando la casa a su alrededor con un par de dolorosamente familiares ojos azules.

"Es un poco más grande de lo que pensé que sería," comentó Fili mientras empezaba a sacar su colección de muchos, muchos cuchillos.

"Eso es porque pensabas que los hobbits vivían en agujeros en el suelo con barro y gusanos," se burló Kili, estirando el brazo hacia atrás para sacar su arco. Su mano tanteó el aire durante unos segundos antes de que Fili se le acercara y levantara uno de los extremos para que pudiera agarrarlo y sacárselo.

"Yo sabía que vivían en casas. Simplemente no creí que sería tan grande. No creía que los hobbits eran tan grande", replicó Fili, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Bilbo.

Kili rió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bilbo, y se detuvo. La sonrisa pícara se deslizó de su rostro y sus ojos oscuros se ensancharon.

"Oi, señor Bolsón, ¿está bien? Se lo ve un poco inestable", dijo, extendiendo una mano como para agarrar a Bilbo.

 _¿Está bien? No, no estoy bien. Te vi_ _ **morir**_ _junto con tu hermano. Te vi morir en el intento de defender al tío que amabas tanto. Los vi a los dos morir, y ahora aquí están de nuevo -¡vivos y sanos y muy, muy joven!_

Bilbo ahogó un sollozo y le entregó a Kili _-sonriente, exuberante, impetuoso,_ _ **vivo**_ _Kili-_ lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Oh, sí, estoy bien. Sólo sintiendo el peso del día, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué ustedes dos no van al comedor para cenar? Dwalin y Balin ya han llegado."

Kili vaciló; ojos marrones moviéndose rápidamente sobre él antes de, finalmente, encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta. Se alejó en búsqueda del comedor con Fili caminando tras él; también dándole al hobbit una mirada confusa, pero tampoco presionando por una respuesta.

Bilbo esperó hasta que escuchó el alegre sonido de los saludos hacer eco a través de su casa antes de, finalmente, dejarse caer hacia atrás contra la puerta por segunda vez en el día. Nunca, en todos sus años, se hubiera imaginado un dolor como el que sentía cuando miraba a los hermanos Fíli y Kíli. Verlos cómo habían sido antes -brillantes y alegres y tan llenos de vida- y conocer la suerte que les esperaba...

No podía permitirse fallar. Ver a esos dos solamente hacía que su resolución fuera aún más fuerte. Sin importar qué, él iba a ver que cada uno de sus compañeros sobreviviera la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

Aunque le costara su propia vida.

Hubo otro fuerte llamado a su puerta. La fuerza de éste hizo temblar tanto la madera como al hobbit y él sabía que, salvo Thorin, era el resto de los enanos. Así que Bilbo se enderezó, se armó de valor para el caos, y abrió la puerta.

Entonces fue arrojado de inmediato al suelo cuando una avalancha de enanos cayó encima de él.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"¿Crees que me rompí algo?" le preguntó Bilbo a Gandalf mientras era examinado y pinchado.

El mago hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta, como si lo estuviera considerando. "Poco probable. Pero vas a tener algunos moretones. Posiblemente mañana sientas el dolor."

Hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de montar a poni con un trasero magullado. "Estupendo."

"De nuevo, estoy muy apenado, señor Bolsón," Bombur -grande, torpe pero dulce Bombur- se disculpó de nuevo por quinta vez desde que tropezara e hiciera que todos los enanos cayeran sobre el hobbit. "Yo no soy el enano más agraciado en sus pies."

"Eso implica que para empezar siempre has tenido la gracia," Dori -que era tan tenso como él recordaba- murmuró, frotándose la parte frontal de la cabeza, donde un nítido chichón rojo podía verse.

Bombur se encogió visiblemente, como una flor sin luz solar, ante esta observación, y Bilbo, al verlo, sintió su molestia ascender. "Vamos, fue un accidente. Ya se disculpó y él no quiso causar ningún daño. Dejémoslo pasar y continuemos."

Dori lo miró fijamente; claramente sorprendido por la repentina reprimenda mientras que Bombur simplemente se quedó boquiabierto. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Bilbo podía ver algunos de los enanos también mirarle, pero no les dio ninguna importancia. Recordaba con toda claridad cuán malvados y francamente viciosos podían llegar a ser los enanos con Bombur, simplemente debido a su tamaño y torpeza. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que esto continuara de nuevo, cuando él sabía exactamente cuán excelente enano -y amigo- Bombur realmente era.

Un brazo pasó alrededor del cuello de Bilbo, y de repente él se encontró en el cálido agarre de Bofur. El minero llevaba el mismo sombrero ridículo y la bufanda que recordaba tan bien, con su azadón atado a la espalda. El hobbit podía incluso oler la favorita hierba para pipa del enano-Longbottom Leaf, porque Bofur siempre tuvo buen gusto- impregnada en el viejo abrigo del minero.

"Sí, nuestro anfitrión está en lo cierto. Ahora no es el momento de echar culpas", comentó Bofur, ofreciendo una amplia sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos, la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran como el acero mientras eran dirigidos al enano mayor delante de él. "Después de todo, todos hemos cometido errores y tuvimos una caída o dos, ¿no?"

Dori rodó sus ojos, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. En cambio, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde sus dos hermanos ya estaban sentados comiendo; claramente dando por terminada la conversación.

"Perdona al querido viejo Dori. Me temo que él es un poco gruñón casi todos los días", comentó con indulgencia Bofur, golpeando ligeramente al hobbit en el hombro, y soltándolo. "Sin embargo, mis agradecimientos por hacerle frente. A veces, él se olvida que no todo el mundo tiene el corazón de piedra."

"Estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones," señaló Bilbo, no queriendo escoger lados en el obvio juego de enemistades. Sabía que, eventualmente, sus enanos iban a volverse tan cercanos como hermanos; pero eso no sucedería hasta que comenzaran el viaje, y tuvieran la oportunidad de construir esas relaciones. Por ahora todo lo que eran, los unos de los otros, era compañeros con el mismo objetivo. Los verdaderos vínculos no se desarrollarían hasta más tarde.

"Sí, las tiene, las tiene", coincidió Bofur, asintiendo lentamente mientras, evidentemente, estudiaba al hobbit. "Qué bueno que usted lo reconociera. Y... gracias por defender a mi hermano."

"De nada. Él no se merecía tal comentario por algo tan pequeño", dijo con honestidad, dándole una sonrisa al todavía silencioso Bombur.

El rollizo enano le sonrió lentamente mientras que Bofur sonrió sin restricciones.

"¡Bien dicho! Ahora, creo que es hora de que nos unamos a los demás antes de que ellos se coman toda la comida, ¡y nos dejen nada más que las migajas!" declaró Bofur, arrastrando a su hermano hacia la mesa con la comida. Bombur, por supuesto, lo siguió sin quejarse.

Él los vio marcharse antes de volver su mirada hacia el mago parado a su lado. Gandalf parecía estar considerando algo mientras estudiaba al hobbit. Era una mirada que él recordaba muy bien, ya que la veía cada vez que había hecho algo inesperado.

"Pareces confundido, Maestro Gandalf", comentó, recostándose en la silla donde lo habían depositado después de haber estado en el fondo de una pila de enanos. "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"Ah, no es nada. Simplemente las reflexiones de un anciano," desestimó Gandalf, tal y como él esperaba que lo hiciera. A pesar de ser buenos amigos, el mago rara vez le revelaba sus pensamientos internos. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de nuestras actuales visitas? No es lo que estabas esperando, yo creo."

Bilbo volvió su atención al grupo de enanos en torno a su mesa. Dwalin estaba ocupado en una competencia de lucha de fuerzas con los brazos contra Glóin -cuyo parecido con su hijo era extraño ahora que lo veía como un joven enano de nuevo- mientras que Fili y Kili y Bofur les animaban. Balin estaba en una profunda discusión con Bifur -que aún, de hecho, tenía la vieja hacha Orco incrustada en la frente- que parecía implicar khuzdûl y muchos gestos con las manos. Bombur había ido directamente a comer al lado del joven Ori y el silencioso Nori. Óin -en su familiar capa marrón y trenzas blancas- estaba ocupado tratando de comer tanta comida como le fuera posible mientras que, a su lado, Dori trataba de evitar los trozos perdidos de los alimentos.

Todo era un espectáculo tan familiar de energía y vida, que Bilbo no pudo luchar contra el calor que invadió su corazón. Sumido en su preocupación y nostalgia, él se había olvidado que también había habido buenos momentos en su viaje. Cuentos y canciones contadas alrededor de un ardiente fuego; chistes susurrados durante las largas caminatas; y el consuelo que venía al saber que estabas a salvo y eras amado. Sus enanos le habían mostrado una nueva faceta de la vida que él nunca habría conocido en la Comarca. Con ellos él había aprendido el honor y la esperanza y el sacrificio, y había dejado de ser un remilgado, cobarde y egoísta hobbit para convertirse en uno valiente y amable.

Los enanos de Erebor le habían convertido en alguien mejor, y Bilbo nunca podría olvidar eso.

"Ellos son... algo distinto. No es lo que estaba esperando, sin duda, pero eso es lo que los hace tan especiales. Yo no creo que serían tan fascinantes si ellos fueran de otra forma", dijo honestamente, nunca apartando la mirada del grupo de enanos.

Podía sentir a Gandalf mirándole con ojos de viejo, y sabía que pronto habría un comentario a seguir. Pero antes de que el mago pudiera incluso abrir la boca, hubo un gran golpe contra la puerta principal que hizo que todos los enanos guardaran silencio.

Lentamente, Gandalf se puso de pie y les dirigió a los demás una mirada de complicidad.

"Ya está aquí", anunció, y el corazón de Bilbo _se detuvo._


	3. Capitulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

Bilbo se encontró con que no podía respirar.

Cada segundo pareció convertirse en una hora cuando Gandalf se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal con los enanos siguiéndole. Desde su silla, él sólo podía mirar mientras desaparecían a la vuelta de la esquina, y escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y saludos eran intercambiados. Cuando sus oídos captaron el sonido de un barítono familiar, de pronto se encontró con su respiración regresar a él en rápidos jadeos.

 _Él está aquí. Él está aquí, él está aquí, él está aquí, él está aquí, él está aquí,_ _ **él está aquí**_ _-_

De repente, Bilbo se dió cuenta que, después de todo, no quería encontrarse nuevamente cara a cara con Thorin. Él no quería encontrarse con el enano que había permanecido, durante décadas, en sus pensamientos y corazón. No quería recordar los días que pasó en luto -deseando con cada pulgada de su ser que Thorin hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla final. No quería recordar lo mucho que le había dolido a su corazón; las veces que se había perdido en los recuerdos y fantasías de lo que _podría_ haber sido.

 _No puedo hacer esto. No puedo. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que yo podía verle de nuevo?_ se preguntó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación. _Tengo que irme. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que regresen. Tengo que-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando chocó con algo grande y sólido. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás; tropezando con sus pies, y casi habría caído al suelo de no ser por las manos que lo sujetaron de sus bíceps. Estas se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos como enredaderas de hierro y le izaron hacia arriba de manera que sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo.

Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de su salvador, y se encontró, por primera vez en ochenta años, cara a cara con Thorin Escudo de Roble.

 _-en la muerte, el cuerpo de Thorin es tan frío como el hielo. Su rostro ha sido limpiado de la sangre y las heridas, y su pelo esta peinado hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su rostro. En la tenue luz de las velas, su pálida piel se ve como de cera y falsa. No se despierta, no se mueve, y la realización de que nunca más verá ese rostro sonreír de nuevo lo golpea con una fuerza brutal que lo hace caer de rodillas-_

"Así que éste es el hobbit", comentó Thorin, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo con entrecerrados ojos azules. "Él-

 _-"Si muchos valoraran la comida y la alegría y el canto más que las montañas de oro, éste sería un mundo más feliz," Thorin jadea, sangre escapando de pálidos labios mientras lucha y se esfuerza por respirar. "Pero, triste o alegre, ahora debo dejarlo. Adiós..."-_

"-tendero que un ladrón," terminó el rey, mirando a su izquierda, en dirección a Gandalf, y levantando una ceja.

"Y usted es muy grosero para ser un rey," dijo Bilbo antes de poder detenerse.

Thorin se detuvo y, de repente, el aire se quedó muy quieto. "¿Disculpe?"

"Dije que usted es muy grosero para ser un rey. Yo les he permitido entrar a mi casa a usted y sus compañeros, y les he proporcionado alimento y refugio para pasar la noche. Un rey debería saber tratar a un anfitrión con gratitud en lugar de burla," dijo sin detenerse a pensar. Si se detenía a pensar por un segundo entonces recordaría, y si él recordaba entonces Bilbo sabía que no sería capaz de mantener su fachada por más tiempo.

Thorin volvió lentamente su mirada hacia él. Su rostro se veía como si hubiera sido tallado en piedra ya que estaba tan serio e inmóvil. Sólo sus ojos ardían tan brillantes como llamas azules. Los enanos, por naturaleza, eran seres intensos y apasionados, pero Thorin siempre lo llevaba a otro nivel. Era un enano que podía sentir con una pasión inmensa que consumía todo su ser. Esa intensidad siempre se había dado a conocer a través de esos febrilmente brillantes ojos.

 _Me había olvidado cuán intimidante su mirada podía ser_ , pensó distraídamente Bilbo.

"Estás en lo correcto. Le doy las gracias por la hospitalidad que nos ha proporcionado", dijo finalmente Thorin, sorprendiendo al hobbit. El enano le soltó y él, en el momento en que sus pies tocaron otra vez el suelo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"De nada", respondió de forma automática. Miró por sobre el hombro del rey a los otros enanos -algunos de los cuales le miraban con las mandíbulas desencajadas- y hacia el comedor. "Todavía tiene que haber quedado algo de comida por si tienes hambre. Estoy seguro que los demás estarán felices de mostrarte el camino."

"Sí, Thorin, todavía hay una gran cantidad de alimentos. Ven por aquí", ordenó Balin, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Thorin se dio la vuelta en un torbellino de pieles y siguió al otro enano, con los demás escoltándolos. Bilbo no podía verlos irse y giró sobre sus talones, y se marchó en dirección a su cuarto con una excusa murmurada a los demás. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su dormitorio, con la puerta fuertemente cerrada de manera segura. Una vez allí, se cubrió la boca y empezó a sollozar.

Oh, mirar el rostro de la persona que él adoraba más en el mundo... Bilbo sentía como si alguien hubiera abierto su pecho, envuelto su corazón en una mano, y _apretado_. ¿Podía un corazón roto romperse de nuevo? Estaba empezando a pensar que era muy posible.

En todas sus fantasías donde Thorin estaba otra vez vivo, él siempre estaba contento y aliviado y abrumado por la felicidad. Nunca hubo recuerdos reprimidos o silenciosos sollozos. Sólo sonrisas y risas, y promesas de no volver a marcharse.

Pero entonces, esa era la diferencia entre realidad y fantasía. Sus fantasías nunca estaban a la altura de la realidad.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir otro viaje con él, si ni siquiera puedo mirarlo sin ponerme a llorar?_ se preguntó, secándose los ojos con una mano. Cuando él había ideado su plan, lo había hecho con la absoluta confianza de que podía soportar el reunirse una vez más con sus fallecidos compañeros. Él había sobrestimado tontamente su propia fuerza.

Un suave golpe en su puerta hizo que se levantara de un salto.

"Bilbo? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?" preguntó Gandalf desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ah, sí, estoy bien," respondió el hobbit, refregando rápidamente su cara para dejarla libre de lágrimas. "¿Hay algo que necesite, Maestro Gandalf?"

"Vamos a repasar los detalles de nuestro previsto viaje. Pensé que te gustaría escucharlos," respondió lentamente Gandalf.

Mentalmente, Bilbo maldijo levemente al mago por ser tan considerado. Era muy pronto, apenas estaba presentable o lo suficientemente estable como para mirar a Thorin y al resto de los enanos. Pero permanecer encerrado en su habitación solamente invitaría a la sospecha. Así que con un corazón pesado, se arregló lo mejor posible y destrabó la puerta.

Gandalf lo miró; sus ojos grises brillando bajo sus espesas cejas. "Mi querido hobbit, ¿estás muy seguro de que estás bien? Pareces... afligido."

 _¿Afligido? No, no estoy afligido. Sólo un viejo tonto con demasiados remordimientos y un obstinado corazón que se niega a sanar._

Pero Bilbo no expresó esos pensamientos. En cambio, le ofreció a su viejo amigo una sonrisa tensa que se sentía falsa incluso para él. "Estoy bien, Maestro Gandalf, bastante bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos reunimos con los demás? Dijiste que tenemos mucho por discutir, ¿no?"

Gandalf no parecía muy convencido, pero no lo presionó. Todavía.

"Efectivamente, Señor Bolsón, efectivamente. Tenemos mucho de que hablar," estuvo de acuerdo el mago, girando y guiándolo de vuelta a donde estaban los enanos.

 _Eso, mi viejo amigo, es más cierto de lo que tú crees_ , pensó el hobbit mientras seguía al mago, de vuelta hacia la fuente de su mayor alegría y dolor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no prestó mucha atención mientras los enanos y mago se reunían alrededor del antiguo mapa y comenzaban a discutir sobre la misión. En su lugar, se dedicó a estudiar sutilmente a los demás y trató de no ser muy evidente al mirar a Thorin. Ciertamente, era muy duro.

 _-"Me has demostrado, una y otra vez, que eres un amigo leal. Para eso, tienes mi eterna gratitud," juró Thorin, agarrándole el hombro. Su mano es grande y cubre la mayor parte de su hombro, y él puede sentir el calor del enano a través de su delgada ropa-_

"Yo no tengo la habilidad para encontrarla, pero hay otros en la Tierra Media que sí pueden", escuchó a Gandalf comentar mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

 _-Thorin no canta con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hace todo el mundo se detiene y escucha. Su profunda voz nunca deja de invocar imágenes de relucientes pasillos, ardiendo fuegos, y un dolor sin fin por un hogar perdido hace mucho tiempo-_

"¡Gandalf habrá luchado cientos de dragones en su día!" exclamó Kili desde algún lugar más allá de la mesa. Un argumento pronto le siguió pero él no escuchó las palabras.

 _-"Nunca había estado tan equivocado en toda mi vida..." de repente, Thorin se mueve hacia adelante y lo envuelve en un abrazo que lo levanta del suelo. Instintivamente, él le devuelve el abrazo; enroscando sus manos en la piel del abrigo del rey. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha sido abrazado-_

"¿-lbo? ¡Bilbo!"

Bilbo saltó ligeramente cuando una mano se posó en su hombro; alejándolo de sus recuerdos y trayéndole al presente. Levantó la vista hacia el dueño de la mano, y encontró a Gandalf mirandole con los labios fruncidos.

"¿Estás bien, Bilbo?" preguntó el mago.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto, por supuesto." Se echó hacia atrás y le indicó al mago que se alejara. "Lo siento, simplemente me quedé dormido por un momento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Estábamos hablando sobre su posición como nuestro ladrón", le informó Thorin, dándole la misma mirada que uno le daría a un sapo en su camino. "El mago, aquí presente, parece estar muy seguro de que usted va a ser una importante ventaja para nuestra Compañía. El resto de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo."

"Comprensible. Ninguno de ustedes me conoce o ha visto algunas de mis habilidades", estuvo de acuerdo, evitando con mucho cuidado mirar directamente a los ojos de Thorin. "Pero puedo asegurarles que yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarles a todos ustedes en este viaje. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa."

Gandalf sonrió mientras los enanos murmuraban entre sí e intercambiaban miradas. Aunque sabía que sus palabras lo ayudaron ligeramente, la única forma en que sus enanos lo creerían capaz sería cuando lo vieron en acción.

"Si está en mi Compañía, entonces voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para velar por ti como lo hago con el resto. Pero no puedo garantizar tu seguridad o vida", señaló Thorin, todavía mirándole con esos azules, azules ojos.

Asintió, complacido por tal confesión. "Bien. No quiero que anteponga mi vida a la suya. Si alguna vez llegase el momento en el que es mi vida o la suya, siempre debe elegirse a usted."

"¡Bilbo!" gritó Gandalf, horrorizado.

"¡No!" lo interrumpió Bilbo antes de que el mago pudiera comenzar. "No discuta conmigo sobre esto, Maestro Gandalf. Sólo soy un hobbit sencillo de un linaje simple, sin cónyuge o hijo que dependa de mí. ¿Si yo muero _realmente_ habría una diferencia en el gran esquema de las cosas? No, no la habría. Pero el Maestro Thorin aquí presente, es el rey y líder de su pueblo. Él _tiene_ que vivir para poder reclamar su hogar de este dragón. En pocas palabras, su vida es más importante que la mía."

Ahora, todos los enanos le estaban mirando como si no estuvieran muy seguros qué hacer con él. Incluso Thorin parecía sorprendido por su repentina confesión. Sólo Gandalf parecía perturbado por sus palabras.

Honestamente, a Bilbo no le importaba si su viejo amigo estaba de acuerdo o no. Él sabía que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, él era importante para el mundo, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Su destino había sido encontrar el anillo y entregárselo a Frodo, quien estaba destinado a destruirlo. Pero, ya que él tenía toda la intención de no dejar que ese maldito anillo permaneciera en la misma _ciudad_ que su precioso sobrino, él creía que su importancia en este asunto estaba disminuida. Además, él tenía un plan para el anillo y sabía que, muy posiblemente, podría costarle la vida. Pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de salvar a Frodo de su cruel destino.

"Parece que el hobbit ha tomado su decisión", señaló Dori, dándole a Bilbo una mirada que no pudo interpretar.

"Sí, eso parece," estuvo de acuerdo Thorin, su rostro regresando a la máscara en blanco, a la cual él estaba muy familiarizado. "Balin, dale el contrato y ve que lo lea y lo firme."

Mientras Balin se disponía a sacar el contrato, Bilbo se encontró bajo la intensa mirada de Gandalf. El mago estaba claramente perplejo por su comportamiento y afán de participar en la aventura que tenían por delante. Sabía que su viejo amigo sospecharía, y esas sospechas iban a ser propensas a crecer con los próximos días. Sin embargo, no importa lo mucho que su amigo le presione, Bilbo sabe que todavía no puede decirle la verdad. Las vidas de aquellos que él adora son demasiado importantes como para arriesgarlas, incluso para con Gandalf. Hasta que él no estuviera seguro de que Thorin y los demás vivirían, y el anillo estuviera una vez más en su posesión, sólo entonces él rompería el silencio y le revelaría toda la verdad al mago.

Hasta entonces, él iba a mantener la boca cerrada.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Señor Bolsón... ¿qué está haciendo?"

Bilbo miró por sobre su hombro y se encontró a Ori parado detrás de él. El joven enano estaba mirando el letrero sobre el cual él estaba inclinado.

"Oh, voy a poner un cartel para que mis vecinos sepan adónde me he ido", le explicó, levantando el letrero hacia el enano para que pudiera leerlo.

Ori se acercó y entornó los ojos ante las curvilíneas letras. "'Me he marchado a una aventura. Si no regreso en dos años entonces le dejo mi casa, y todo lo que hay en ella, a mi primo Drogo Bolsón con las condiciones de que él, su futura esposa, y sus hijos nunca pongan un pie en o cerca del Río Brandywine. A mis parientes Sacovilla-Bolsón, no les dejo nada. En serio, manténganlos fuera de mi propiedad y lejos de la vajilla fina de mi madre.' Señor Bolsón, ¿por qué escribió un cartel tan extraño?"

"Porque si no lo hago entonces, cuando vuelva a casa, me habrán saqueado todas las cosas, y mis codiciosos parientes van a estar viviendo aquí", le explicó, colocando el letrero sobre la mesa. "Esta es la única manera con la que puedo mantenerlos alejados. Voy a colgarlo en la parte exterior de mi puerta antes de irme."

Ori simplemente lo miró como si él hubiera afirmado que la luna estaba hecha de queso. "¿Son todos los hobbits como usted?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo soy yo?"

"Bueno, usted es tan... abierto. Simpático. Y amable. Muy, muy amable," el joven enano aclaró. "A la mayoría de las razas no les gusta nadie diferente de su propia clase. Pero a usted no parece importarle en absoluto el que seamos enanos. ¿Son todos los hobbits así de... agradables?"

"Bueno, no, no todos los hobbits son tan abiertos a los extranjeros", admitió, recordando algunos de sus primos más recelosos y desconfiados. "Pero yo no creo en eso. Yo creo que cada raza tiene algo que ofrecerle al mundo. Uno simplemente tiene que darles la oportunidad para que te lo demuestren."

"Y... ¿qué pasa con aquellos que no te dan una oportunidad?" la voz de Ori era bajita mientras entrelazaba sus dedos alrededor de la suave bufanda de lana que colgaba de su cuello. Allí parado, Bilbo, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de cuán joven e inocente era verdaderamente Ori en ese momento.

 _-es Gandalf quien le dice de los destinos de Balin, Óin y Ori. Él le cuenta de una tumba y un último intento y un libro que Ori había escrito sobre sus viajes. Él escucha cada detalle y al final llora por sus valientes amigos que murieron, unas muertes solitarias, muy lejos en la distancia-_

"Entonces tu no quieres esa amistad. Si ellos no pueden ver más allá de tu apariencia y conocer tu verdadero ser, entonces ellos pierden", respondió, resistiendo la tentación de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su _-vivo, respirando, sano-_ amigo.

Ori agachó la cabeza y sonrió mientras un ligero rubor comenzaba a hacer su camino hasta sus mejillas, y la punta de las orejas. Se había olvidado, con el pasar de los años, cuán sensible y dulce había sido Ori en esta edad.

 _-después de la batalla final, él divisa a Ori parado junto a los muertos con los puños cerrados y los labios apretados. Su rostro es pálido y salpicado de sangre y moretones, y ojos que parecen demasiado ancianos en una cara tan joven-_

"¿Te gustaría ayudarme a envolver mi vajilla más delicada?" le preguntó impulsivamente Bilbo. "Quiero guardarla muy bien para que no se dañe o me la roben mientras estoy fuera."

Ori lo miró sorprendido y luego encantado. "¡Claro! Me gusta ayudar. Sólo dígame cómo quiere usted que lo haga."

Él lo sabía. Ori siempre había expresado su alegría en poder ayudar de cualquier manera. Como el más joven en la andanza, a menudo, nunca le habían tenido en cuenta por su inexperiencia, y era mimado y protegido por sus hermanos. Esta vez, él iba a ver que Ori no fuera olvidado. Él ayudaría al joven a crecer en esta búsqueda ya que, sin duda, iba a necesitar tales experiencias si iba a sobrevivir a Moria con Balin y Óin.

"¡Genial! Ven por aquí. Creo que los demás dejaron los platos en la mesa." Señaló con un gesto hacia el comedor y vio cómo Ori prácticamente brincó hacia la habitación mientras él le seguía a un ritmo más lento.

 _Ori, eres otro amigo que va a sobrevivir la muerte que te espera. No puedo permitirme otra cosa._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dejaron la Comarca con la primera luz del alba.

Con apenas un poco de luz solar filtrándose por entre los árboles, Bilbo clavó el letrero en su puerta mientras los enanos detrás de él se limitaban a observar. Oyó a Balin leerlo en voz alta para los demás, y sonrió cuando se rieron a carcajadas.

"No le tiene mucho cariño a estos Sacovilla-Bolsón, ¿verdad?"

"¿Los viste a él y Ori envolver los platos anoche? Me preguntaba por qué. Ahora sé que es por parientes codiciosos."

"Cuando se trata de parientes con dedos pegajosos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es fingir que no tienes nada."

"Me pregunto cuál es el problema con este río. ¿Es una cosa hobbit prohibirle el agua a los parientes para poder heredar?"

"Ojala pudiera ver la reacción de estos Sacovilla-Bolsón. ¡Apuesto que van a causar un disturbio!"

"Suficiente." Thorin no necesitaba levantar la voz para convertirse en el centro de atención. "¿Ya has terminado?"

Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al letrero por un momento antes de asentir. "Sí, creo que sí."

"Entonces vámonos. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer", el rey-en-exilio ordenó, ya había empezaba a caminar.

Bilbo esperó hasta que el resto de los enanos siguieran a su líder antes de volver a mirar su casa con la posibilidad de que podría ser la última vez. Cuando él se había marchado por última vez, lo había hecho como un anciano al final de sus años. Él seguía siendo el mismo anciano, pero esta vez se enfrentaba a un futuro con una posibilidad para cambiar las cosas. Con esto en mente, no sabía si, en esta ocasión, iba a sobrevivir el viaje. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a cambiar algo para bien o para mal. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía una oportunidad, y que iba a tomarla.

 _Por ahora, me despido. Espero que la próxima vez que regrese aquí, sea con una mejor historia que contar_ , reflexionó antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y seguir a sus enanos fuera de la Comarca, y adentrándose en el (segundo) comienzo de su aventura.


	4. Capitulo Tres

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Dwalin nunca antes había conocido a un hobbit.

Los hobbits muy rara vez salían de sus casas y él nunca se había detenido a descansar en la Comarca en su camino a las Montañas Azules, así que era comprensible que él nunca hubiera visto uno. No es que le importaba, en realidad. En ese momento de su vida él había conocido a bastantes razas, y todas ellas resultaron estar hechas de la misma tela -una codiciosa, odiosa y fea tela.

Pero Bilbo Bolsón era... diferente.

No era su bondad o la conducta generosa la que lo despistaba. Ya antes había conocido a otros que eran amables con los enanos -más que nada por lástima, bastardos- y tampoco era su voluntad de ir con ellos en su búsqueda. Después de todo, prometerle como recompensa una parte de las arcas de Erebor motivaría a cualquiera. No, lo que lo despistaba no eran las acciones o palabras del hobbit.

Era, simplemente, la forma en la que los miraba.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Dwalin había sido considerado por otras razas como un bárbaro estúpido y codicioso. Se había acostumbrado a ser visto como algo insignificante sólo porque era más bajo que los Hombres, y lucía una barba que, estaba seguro, los comedores de hierbas estaban simplemente celosos. Nunca le gustó y nunca lo haría, pero había llegado a aceptarlo como otro hecho de la vida.

Pero Bilbo Bolsón no lo miraba como si fuera escoria o una molestia. Él no lo miraba con lástima o desconfianza. Él ni siquiera se estremecía con temor por sus armas o barba o las muchas, muchas cicatrices. No, él no hacía ninguna de las cosas normales que Dwalin había llegado a aceptar, e incluso, hasta cierto punto, esperar.

En cambio, Bilbo Bolsón lo miraba de la misma manera que un muchacho miraría su primera arma. Como si él fuera algo maravilloso y sorprendente e irreal.

Era inesperado.

Él no conocía a Bilbo Bolsón. Él no había hecho nada para ganarse una mirada así del hobbit. Él no había sido simpático, ¡o incluso amable con el hobbit! Dwalin no entendía qué había hecho como para merecerse tal mirada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su confusión, no podía negar que una parte de él estaba... feliz. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien -incluso entre los suyos- le había dado tal mirada. Le hacía sentir como que, de nuevo, él valía algo. Que él no sólo era un enano viejo vagando en busca de un hogar, sino un poderoso guerrero con la sangre de una antigua línea corriendo por sus venas.

 _Era muy gracioso, realmente_ , pensó, mirando hacia atrás al ladrón que tarareaba cabalgando con ellos en poni. _Nunca pensé que un hobbit podría hacerme sentir de nuevo como un enano._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A Bilbo nunca le había gustado cabalgar. Oh, a él le caían lo suficientemente bien los animales y, durante su tiempo en el viaje, se había encariñado con algunos de los ponis. Pero la equitación, él no la disfrutaba. Los hobbits simplemente no estaban destinados, de ninguna forma, a ser removidos del suelo.

Desafortunadamente, y por el momento, él tenía que cabalgar. Ya habían dejado atrás a la Comarca y estaban en su camino hacia Erebor. En ese tiempo, Bilbo se había encontrado a sí mismo cada vez más y más acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros, una vez muertos, vivos y alegres. El fuerte dolor en su corazón se había calmado hasta convertirse en una punzada tolerable, y los recuerdos de su otra vida ya no le atormentaban a cada paso. Ahora, al menos, podía mirar a Fili y Kili sin estremecerse, o querer echarse a llorar.

Pero, a pesar de su progreso, él se encontró con que todavía no podía mirar a Thorin. El líder de su Compañía no le había prestado mucha atención y le había ofrecido unas pocas palabras, pero incluso esas pocas palabras habían resultado horriblemente incómodas para él, ya que aún luchaba por ver a este Thorin como su propia persona en lugar de un recuerdo. Le iba a resultar difícil, pero él quería dejar atrás sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos para poder construir una nueva relación con Thorin. Ellos nunca iban a tener la misma amistad como la que habían tenido antes, pero él al menos quería tener una relación decente con el enano.

Oh, pero era _complicado_. No sólo era todavía imposible para él simplemente mirar a Thorin, también era increíblemente difícil iniciar una amistad con el enano. La última vez él tuvo que _arrojarse enfrente de un grupo de orcos_ sólo para que el rey llegara a _sonreírle_. Esta vez él iba a limitarse a hablar, con esto último ser el recurso final.

También se encontró con que no era solamente a Thorin a quien debía ganarse. Se había dado cuenta de que Gandalf le había estado observando con esa misma mirada que solía darle (y eventualmente daría de nuevo) a Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk cada vez que ellos se acercaban demasiado a sus fuegos artificiales. Había estado esperando esa mirada, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba que su viejo amigo desconfiara de él.

"Señor Bilbo, ¿le gustaría probar el caldo?" le preguntó Bombur, sacándole de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo estaba sentada frente a una gran olla y revolviendo su contenido con las cejas inclinadas y labios fruncidos. Bombur siempre había tomado muy en serio la preparación de una comida.

"Claro." El hobbit agarró cuidadosamente la cuchara que le era entregada y tomó un sorbo de la sopa. Era una comida sencilla basada en carne y caldo, pero las especias le daban el toque de sabor. "Deliciosa. ¿Detecto un toque de perejil?"

Bombur le dio una sonrisa radiante. "Sí. Perejil y albahaca, para resaltar el sabor del cordero. Creo haber detectado romero en la carne que nos sirvió, ¿sí?"

"Sí, del jardín de hierbas de mi madre. Ella era una excelente cocinera y tenía una especial habilidad con las plantas. Yo me hice cargo de cuidar del jardín después de su muerte, pero me temo que me falta conocimiento. Es suficiente con que las mantenga con vida."

"Estoy seguro de que su madre aprecia el sentimiento," intervino Bofur, dejándose caer entre ambos con un movimiento sin gracia. Le secuestró la cuchara a Bilbo y terminó el resto de la sopa en un trago.

"Mmm. Yo diría que ya está lista para ser servida", le informó a su hermano, entregándole la cuchara. "¿Vamos a llamar a los demás?"

"No hasta que el señor Bilbo obtenga su parte", declaró ferozmente Bombur, sirviendo ya un poco de sopa en un cuenco de arcilla. "El resto devorará la sopa sin pensar a nuestros compañeros más pequeños."

Bofur asintió con la cabeza, mientras que el hobbit en cuestión frunció el ceño.

"No es necesario que me trates diferente de los demás", protestó. "Puedo ser un hobbit, pero eso no quiere decir que soy realmente tan diferente del resto de ustedes. Yo no necesito un tratamiento especial."

Bombur ignoró sus palabras y simplemente le entregó el cuenco. "Aquí tiene. Ahora cómasela toda."

"No te molestes en discutir con él. Una vez que Bombur toma una decisión, él se apega a ella," le explicó Bofur mientras tomaba su propio plato y se lo tendía para que lo llenara.

"Oye, ¿están comiendo sin nosotros?"

Fili y Kili se les unieron alrededor de la olla de guiso; los dos ligeramente sin aliento por el entrenamiento. La mayoría de la Compañía los habían estado observando y se habían puesto a gritarles sugerencias o a alentarles. Bilbo recordó haberlos visto hacer algo así a menudo la último vez, aunque él no podía recordar si hubo alguna vez un ganador.

"¿Por qué empezaste a servir sin decírmelo? Ya sabes que me da hambre cuando voy por ahí ganándole a Fili", se quejó Kili, extendiendo la mano para intentar probar la sopa de Bilbo con dos dedos.

"¡Hey! ¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que es de muy mala educación meter los dedos en la comida de otras personas?" se quejó, tratando de golpear los errantes dedos con su cuchara sólo para fallar.

Kili abrió grande los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior de una manera que él reconoció con demasiada facilidad. Recordó al joven enano realizar ese movimiento para poder salirse con la suya, o para cubrirse cada vez que hacía algo tonto. Por desgracia para él, esa expresión sólo funcionaba con su hermano y su tío, y a veces con Dwalin.

"Ni siquiera intentes esos ojos conmigo. Yo vivía entre los _bebés hobbits_. Acércate de mí otra vez y voy a quebrarte los dedos", le advirtió, agitando la cuchara para hacer ver su punto.

Amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo o no, tú no te interpones entre un hobbit y su comida.

"Parece que nuestro ladrón tiene un par después de todo," Fili rió disimuladamente mientras decidió hacer la tarea más sensible para conseguir su propio plato de estofado en vez de tratar de robar uno.

"Obviamente. ¿De qué otra forma podría haberle contestado a Thorin?" señaló Bofur.

"Y unirse a nosotros en nuestra travesía contra un dragón", recordó Bombur.

"Lo cual, por cierto, todavía no entiendo. ¿Por qué _decidió_ venir con nosotros?" preguntó Kili, decidiéndose ahora a robarle a su hermano después de haber sido ahuyentado de la comida de Bilbo. Su robo fue recompensado con un veloz codo en un costado que fue ignorado.

Bilbo revolvió su caldo pensativamente. ¿Por qué se _había_ unido a ellos la primera vez? ¿Había sido realmente sólo por una aventura? ¿O su canción e historia de verdad lo había conmovido? Él sabía que era eso por lo que había decidido quedarse después, y ahora todavía era importante para él. Pero, sinceramente, no podía recordar qué lo había influenciado en hacerlo correr tras ellos esa mañana hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"Vuestro objetivo es noble," finalmente respondió. "Ustedes... Ustedes ya no tienen un hogar. Les fue robado. Así que, si puedo, voy a tratar de ayudarles a recuperarlo de nuevo."

Los enanos a su alrededor se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente, con una mirada que era muy parecida a la que le habían dado la primera vez que había dicho eso. Todavía le hacía sentirse terriblemente incómodo.

"Tú..." Bofur comenzó sólo para que su voz se fuera apagando mientras los otros comenzaban a unírseles para cenar. Nadie mencionó sus palabras en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero el hobbit todavía podía sentir las miradas que le daban, y le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que posiblemente estaban pensado de él ahora.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que el guiso fue devorado y se hubieran retirado a dormir, Bilbo despertó con el sonido de los huargos aullando en la noche. El ruido despertó al resto de sus compañeros con quejas e insultos siseados mientras todos se reunían alrededor de la pequeña fogata. Bilbo se unió a ellos con su edredón envuelto alrededor de los hombros, y trató de contener sus bostezos.

"¿Son los huargos comunes por estos lares?" cuestionó, frotándose los ojos con un puño.

"No. Por lo general no llegan tan lejos," le respondió Bofur, prendiendo una pipa.

"Sí. Son utilizados por los orcos como montura y por lo general permanecen alrededor de Rivendel", añadió Dwalin, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Creen que nos vayan a causar problemas?" preguntó Ori, con los ojos más grande de lo habitual.

"No si nos mantenemos en movimiento. Salimos al amanecer", ordenó Thorin, marchándose airado en dirección al borde de los acantilados para poder ver abajo hacia la barranca.

"Parece... más enojado que de costumbre," señaló Bilbo, haciendo alusión a la historia no contada que él sabía que todos ellos necesitaban oír.

"Sí. Thorin tiene más que suficiente razones como para odiar a esas asquerosas bestias", respondido obedientemente Balin, y luego se lanzó a contar una historia heroica y trágica de un intento por recuperar el reino perdido de Moria de los temidos orcos. Explicó con gran pesar cómo el abuelo de Thorin, el Rey Thrór, fue decapitado por el orco Azog; quien estaba decidido a poner fin a la línea de Durin. Con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos, relató cómo vio a Thorin luchar por defenderse contra un monstruo tres veces su tamaño, y cómo fue que gracias a un simple pedazo de roble caído se las arregló para sobrevivir, y cortarle la mano a la bestia.

Bilbo escuchó el conocido relato mientras veía a sus compañeros. Cada enano parecía hipnotizado por la historia, y se dio cuenta de que éste era el momento que consolidaba sus lealtades a _Thorin Escudo de Roble_ en lugar de sólo al Rey Bajo la Montaña. Era éste el momento en que todos ellos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que su rey había perdido, y cuan duro iba a seguir luchando por reclamarlo. Podía ver, en la forma en que todos ellos se levantaron y volvieron hacia su rey aún de pie en los acantilados, que seguirían el enano hasta el final.

Y él también lo haría.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Continuaron andando.

Los días siguieron pasando y Bilbo se encontró cada vez más y más a gusto en la compañía de sus amigos perdidos hace mucho tiempo. Pronto, descubrió que incluso podía ver de frente a Thorin sin sentirse como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Pero lo más sorprendente que descubrió fue su juventud.

Bilbo había olvidado cómo se sentía el ser capaz de caminar sin adoloridos y crujientes huesos. Demonios, había olvidado cómo se sentía sólo ser capaz de moverse durante más de diez minutos sin sentirse cansado y sin aliento. Había sido un anciano durante tanto tiempo -más de lo que debería haber sido gracias al anillo- que se había olvidado que hubo alguna vez un tiempo en el que él era joven.

Fue un descubrimiento emocionante.

"Um, señor Bilbo, ¿por qué está caminando junto a los ponis en vez de montar uno?" le preguntó Ori un día mientras guiaba su poni hacia adelante a pie.

"Porque un día no voy a ser capaz," le respondió Bilbo, y se ganó una mirada extraña por su comentario. La ignoró fácilmente; bastante acostumbrado a ser considerado como raro, incluso entre sus parientes durante la mayor parte de su vida. Había llegado a aceptar las miradas.

Afortunadamente, al resto de los enanos no parecía importarle si caminaba o montaba el poni.

En realidad, se había dado cuenta de que, aparte de Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur y Bombur, el resto de la Compañía nunca hablaba con él, o le prestaba atención. Comprendió, sin embargo, que era de esperar. Los enanos, por naturaleza, desconfiaban de los extraños, y hasta que él no probara que era confiable entonces el resto no se abriría a él. Eso estaba bien, ya que le daba la oportunidad de centrarse en otro problema: Gandalf.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que tenía que terminar con el tenso silencio que había entre él y el mago. Él pensó que iba a poder manejar la desconfianza y sospecha hasta que llegaran a Erebor, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado para él. Tenía suficiente cosas con las que lidiar, y tener a Gandalf en su contra no le ayudaba.

Así que una noche, mientras el resto se reunía alrededor Bombur para la cena, arrinconó al mago cuando éste se sentó solo en una roca cercana.

"Bilbo", el mago lo saludó gratamente apacible mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo su sombrero. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Tú no confías en mí", declaró sin rodeos, porque la vejez le había dado más que arrugas. "Tú piensas que hay algo malo conmigo, ¿no?"

Gandalf lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. "Sí. Sí, tienes toda la razón. Usted está ocultando algo del resto de nosotros, Maestro Bolsón."

"Sí, así es", admitió, observando cómo el fuego de la cercana fogata proyectaba sombras oscuras en el rostro de su viejo amigo. Le daba un aspecto bastante amenazador.

"Por el momento, yo tengo que mantener este secreto", continuó él", pero sólo hasta cierto punto."

"¿Cuál es la razón de este secreto?" le preguntó el mago. "¿Cuáles son las consecuencias si hablas de ello?"

 _-los enanos comienzan a cantar en voz baja y profunda, mientras entierran los cuerpos de los tres enanos de la familia real. La canción está en khuzdûl y es hermosa y extraña a sus oídos. Las voces que resuenan como una sola pintan una melodía que es desgarradora por el dolor que conlleva. Su rey y sus herederos se han ido y ellos lloran por los tres-_

Bilbo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "La vida de aquellos muy queridos por mí están en juego. Así que, hasta que yo no sepa que ellos están seguros y bien, voy a mantener mi secreto para mí mismo."

Los ojos de Gandalf se abrieron grandes cuando se dio cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Una vez que lo hizo, su rostro se suavizó, y las duras líneas y arrugas disminuyeron de una manera que lo hacían verse mucho más joven y amable.

"En ese caso, no voy a perseguirte por una respuesta. Voy a esperar a que tú vengas a mí cuando sea el momento", dijo el mago, dándole la misma sonrisa que ofrecía siempre que Bilbo había hecho algo tonto y, a continuación, intentaba compensar por ello. Hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco al verla de nuevo en esta vida.

"Gracias, Maestro Gandalf. Aprecio su confianza en mí", respondió, dándole al mago una pequeña sonrisa. "Y te prometo que no va a estar equivocada."

 _Y yo lamento el no poder hablar contigo de la verdad. Tú eres una persona buena y noble, pero es posible que empeores las cosas con tus intentos de ayudar. En este punto, ni siquiera yo sé las consecuencias de mis propias acciones, y mucho menos lo que tú puedes causar. Así que todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de cambiar las cosas, y esperar que mis acciones no nos condenen a todos._

Gandalf simplemente siguió sonriendo su sonrisa amable. "Estoy seguro que no, Bilbo. Estoy seguro que no."


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Antes de que él lo hubiera esperado, se encontraron camino hacia los trolls.

"Vamos a acampar aquí para pasar la noche", declaró Thorin en cuanto llegaron ante los restos chamuscados de lo que antes había sido el hogar de un granjero.

Gandalf se detuvo y se quedó mirando los restos de la cabaña con el ceño fruncido. Bilbo sabía que él estaba recordando al granjero y que estaba a punto de expresarle sus preocupaciones al rey. Silenciosamente, se les acercó un poco en cuanto el mago y enano comenzaron a conversar.

"-deberíamos ir hacia Rivendel. Seríamos muy bien recibidos por Lord Elrond-" estaba tratando de explicar Gandalf con obvia impaciencia, y la ira en aumento.

"¡No lo haremos!" interrumpió Thorin bruscamente, haciendo un movimiento cortante con la mano. "Los elfos no mostraron interés por prestarnos ayuda años atrás, y dudo que lo hagan ahora. Olvídalo, Gandalf."

Los labios de Gandalf se comprimieron y tiró su sombrero hacia más abajo hasta quedar sobre sus ojos. El hobbit reconoció las señales e inmediatamente extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo del mago cuando éste intentó alejarse airado.

"Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas?" cuestionó Bilbo, asegurándose de que el tono de su voz fuera más alto.

"Voy a estar con el único que tiene algo de sentido común por aquí- ¡conmigo!" declaró el mago en voz alta, y trató de liberar su brazo.

Él no lo iba a permitir. El hobbit clavó los talones en el suelo e hizo un gesto abarcando a los enanos que les rodeaban. "¡No puedes dejarnos aquí sin protección! ¿Y si nos atacan?"

"No estamos sin protección", espetó Thorin a sus espaldas. "Te encuentras entre experimentados guerreros que sobrevivieron incontables batallas, _mediano_ , gracias a sus excelentes habilidades-"

" _Yo_ no he visto ningunas de esas habilidades en la batalla", interrumpió, cortando al rey de la misma manera que éste lo había hecho antes con Gandalf. "Hemos estado viajando durante semanas y ni una vez he visto yo a alguno de ustedes participar en combate. Por lo que sé _ustedes_ pueden ser tan hábiles en la batalla como un _Orco_ lo es _tejiendo_."

Cerca de allí, tanto Bofur como Nori tuvieron un repentino y misterioso ataque de tos.

"No, me sentiría mucho más seguro si hubiera un mago presente mientras tratamos de descifrar _por qué esta casa en el medio de la nada fue quemada recientemente_ ", terminó, haciendo hincapié en la última parte, porque los enanos necesitaban tener las cosas enunciadas para poder entenderlas. "Y, Gandalf, no deberías estar vagando solo teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado escuchando _huargos_ aullando en las últimas noches. Oh, y mira eso- _ya esta anocheciendo_."

Hasta ese momento, toda la Compañía se había detenido y se encontraban viendo el drama con expresiones mixtas. La mayoría parecía estar bastante cerca de reírse, pero fueron capaces de controlarse. Fili y Kili habían renunciado a cualquier pretensión de no encontrar la situación divertida, y se reían tontamente sobre los hombros del otro, como unos niños. Thorin se había quedado muy, muy quieto, y se estaba poniendo de un suave tono de color rosa. Bilbo pensó que la tonalidad exaltaba muy bien sus ojos azules, pero él no creía que el enano agradeciera el cumplido en un momento así.

O en cualquier otro momento.

"Bilbo, ¿realmente te sentirías más seguro si yo me quedara?" preguntó Gandalf, colocando una mano sobre sus rizos. Su rostro era una máscara de preocupación, pero Bilbo podía ver el alegre brillo en sus ojos grises. Lo más probable era que el mago se encontraba carcajeando en su interior.

"Sí, así es", declaró con firmeza, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Entonces me quedaré", concedió el mago, mirando por sobre el hobbit para darle al rey enano una mirada furiosa. "Por el momento, de todos modos."

Bilbo dejó que sus hombros cayeran de alivio. "Gracias."

Thorin los miró a ambos antes de hablarles bruscamente a sus sobrinos, "¡Fili! ¡Kili! ¡Vigilen los ponis! ¡Todos los demás, preparen el campamento!"

De inmediato, los dos hermanos dejaron de reírse.

Finalmente, soltó al mago mientras los enanos alrededor de ellos comenzaban con sus tareas. Gandalf le ofreció una sonrisa que él regresó con bastante facilidad.

"Sigues sorprendiéndome, Bilbo Bolsón", comentó, sus ojos aún brillantes. "Creo que nos espera toda una aventura."

 _Oh, Gandalf, las verdaderas sorpresas están aún por ocurrir._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando llegó el momento de llevarles las comidas a Fili y Kili, Bilbo fue el primero en ofrecerse.

"No me importaría llevárselas. Me da la oportunidad de ir a revisar a Mrytle", le explicó a Bombur mientras tomaba los cuencos.

"Muy bien. Pero date prisa en volver antes de que tu comida se enfríe," le aconsejó el cocinero, dejando a un lado un plato de estofado para el hobbit mientras el resto de los enanos descendían sobre la comida.

Él simplemente asintió y siguió su camino.

Cuando encontró a los dos hermanos, éstos estaban discutiendo en voz baja y se tomaban turnos en golpearse el uno al otro en el hombro. Esperó a que se percataran de su presencia, y cuando no lo hicieron, al final se aclaró la garganta para captar sus atenciones. Su maniobra hizo que ambos saltaran y se dieran la vuelta hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Señores," saludó, levantando sus cuencos de estofado. "Les he traído la cena."

"Oh, mira eso, Kili, nuestro ladrón nos ha traído la cena", dijo Fili en falsa alegría. "¡Qué amable de su parte!"

"Oh, sí, muy amable," estuvo de acuerdo Kili, asintiendo con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

"Entonces nosotros simplemente los tomaremos de sus manos, y usted puede seguir su camino," añadió Fili en el mismo tono falso mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar los cuencos.

Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás para evadirlo, y les dirigió una mirada inmutable. "¿Ahora qué hicieron ustedes dos?"

Fili retrocedió con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué? Me molesta ese tono. No suponga que hacemos algo estúpido cada vez que nos quedamos solos."

"Aunque hemos perdido algunos de los ponis", admitió su hermano menor.

Fili inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "¡Kili!"

"Bueno, ¡lo hicimos!" se defendió Kili, frotándose el brazo y frunciendo el ceño. "Podríamos decírselo puesto que ya está aquí."

"¿Ustedes perdieron-? ¿Cuántos perdieron?" exigió el hobbit, colocando los cuencos sobre un tronco cercano.

"Dos," admitió Fili con el ceño fruncido. "Los hemos estado buscando y creemos que fueron robados."

"¿Por quién? No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros", señaló.

Kili señaló los árboles caídos y restos de naturaleza cerca. "Creemos que por los que hicieron eso."

Bilbo siguió su dedo y levantó ambas cejas. "Oh, cielos."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Permitió que los dos hermanos lo arrastraran, como la primera vez, en la persecución de los trolls. La única diferencia fue que cuando llegaron a donde estaban acampando los trolls, no les permitió que le empujaran inmediatamente en el plan de rescatar los ponis por sí mismo.

"Yo no voy a entrar ahí solo y sin un plan", les argumentó a los dos enanos. "Son tres trolls y yo solo soy un pequeño hobbit".

"Usted también es nuestro ladrón y sabe cómo ser silencioso. Esta sería una buena oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo ante los demás", sostuvo Kili.

"O hacer que me coman vivo", replicó el hobbit con falsa dulzura. "Miren, voy a intentar liberar a los ponis si uno de ustedes va a decirles a los demás sobre esto, y uno de vosotros se queda aquí para ayudarme."

Fili y Kili se miraron el uno al otro. El rubio alzó una ceja mientras que el otro se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto a su propia ropa. Fili asintió en respuesta y acarició uno de sus muchos cuchillos. Bilbo observó el mudo intercambio con interés. Recordó a los dos haciendo eso antes, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuán en sintonía realmente estaban si podían leer los pensamientos del otro tan fácilmente a través de gestos solamente.

 _No es de extrañar que murieran juntos al fina_ l, se dio cuenta con una tristeza solemne.

"Yo me quedaré con usted mientras Kili trae a los demás", dijo finalmente el enano mayor.

"Volveré pronto" prometió el moreno, poniéndose de pie y corriendo silenciosamente por el camino por donde habían venido.

Fili observó a su hermano desaparecer en el bosque antes de volver su atención hacia el hobbit. "Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

Bilbo sonrió. "Bueno, en primer lugar, tengo que ser capturado."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue bastante fácil entrar al campamento de los trolls sin ser notado.

"Hola", saludó, agitando un brazo y saltando un poco para ganar sus atenciones.

Los tres trolls se volvieron hacia él y se pusieron de pie al instante.

"Mira que tener aquí", dijo uno, agachándose para recogerlo en un agarre que amenazaba con romperle las costillas ante el más mínimo movimiento.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó otro, inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca. "Yo no he visto esto antes."

"Soy un hobbit," respondió Bilbo con una voz tranquila que contrastaba con su corazón desbocado. "¿Qué son ustedes tres?"

"Nosotros... Nosotros somos trolls", dijo el último, mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada. "¿No has visto a un trol antes?"

"No. ¿No han visto a un hobbit antes?" él replicó.

Los trolls simplemente lo miraron.

"¿Por qué no nos temes?" preguntó el que estaba sosteniéndolo.

"¿Temerles?" repitió el hobbit, parpadeando un par de veces.

 _-Smaug es enorme. Más grande que una casa, un oso, o incluso una montaña. Se cierne sobre él de tal manera que cree que el dragón podría bloquear el sol con sólo estar de pie. Puede ver su reflejo en un ojo de color ámbar que es casi tan grande como él es alto. Se da cuenta cuán pequeño y pálido y patético se ve exactamente, y le hace sentir frío de una forma que la nieve nunca le haría sentir-_

 _-Thorin cae y no se levanta. No se mueve, no se inmuta, no se levanta. Hace que algo en él se subleve y brame-_

 _-el anillo le susurra promesas; promesas de libertad, promesas de poder y promesas de renacimiento. Aparta lejos a los susurros y trata de ignorar la retorcida sensación en su estómago-_

 _-Frodo ajusta la camisa de mithril que cuelga sobre sus muslos. Se amolda torpemente a su pequeño cuerpo, y lo hace ver como un niño jugando a disfrazarse. Cuando Frodo mira hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos, puede ver una fortaleza en ellos, una fortaleza que él mismo nunca ha poseído. Esa fuerza hace que su corazón se detenga porque es una fuerza que exige una vida a cambio-_

"No," dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa que él sabía era tan retorcida como las vides en su jardín. "No, _yo no_ les temo a tres."

Los tres trolls parecían perplejos.

"Pero... ¡Deberías tenernos miedo!" exclamó el segundo, parecía como que su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba.

"Sí, ¡deberías tenernos miedo!" el primero estuvo de acuerdo, sacudiéndolo. Bilbo sintió y vio su mundo ponerse de cabeza, e intentó todo lo posible para controlar su estómago.

"Vamos a ponerlo en la olla. Eso debería hacer que él nos tenga miedo," el tercer -y el más inteligente, obviamente- trol sugirió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perdidos y amarillentos.

"Si están planeando comerme, les sugiero asado", intervino mientras lo llevaban de vuelta donde estaba la olla. "De esa manera no perderán la jugosidad de la carne."

"¿Tu sabes cómo cocinar?" cuestionó el tercero, sentándose delante de su olla.

Asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, sí. Dime, ¿cómo sabe el estofado en este momento? Tal vez yo podría recomendarles algunas hierbas y especias para añadir."

Los trolls lo miraron y luego los unos a los otros antes de que el primero finalmente se encogió de hombros y dejó caer el hobbit en frente de la olla. Cogió la cuchara de madera y tomó un sorbo del estofado, y luego retorció la cara en un gruñido.

"¡Eso tiene un sabor horrible! ¿Qué es lo que pusiste en él?" el primer trol le preguntó al tercero.

"¡Lo mismo de siempre!" reclamó el tercer trol mientras el segundo dio un paso para probar el estofado.

"¡Oh! ¡Él tiene razón! ¡Qué gusto horrible tiene!" el segundo trol estuvo de acuerdo, tirando la cuchara al suelo y limpiando su lengua como si así pudiera sacarse el mal sabor.

El tercer trol finalmente probó el estofado y se encontró de pronto haciendo arcadas de asco.

Bilbo se puso lentamente de pie y se alejó unos pasos cuando los trolls comenzaron a hacer arcadas y a agarrarse las gargantas, y luego comenzaban a vomitar. El primero que lo había agarrado pronto se derrumbó de rodillas y comenzó a ahogarse en la sangre y vómito que su cuerpo seguía expulsando. El segundo y más pequeño de los trolls ya había colapsado, y se encontraba en el suelo sufriendo espasmos y convulsiones. El tercero era el único que le prestaba atención aunque incluso él también vomitaba.

"Tú... Tú hobbit tu... l-le hiciste algo al estofado", el trol jadeó, señalándolo y luchando por ponerse de pie.

Señaló con el dedo a su pecho y levantó las cejas. "¿Yo? Oh, no, no fui yo. Yo no le hice nada a tu estofado."

"Es cierto. Ese fui yo."

Fili salió de entre los árboles y se puso a su lado. Tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro mientras observaba a los trolls que tenía delante.

"No puedo creer que funcionó", comentó, arrugando la nariz cuando los trolls comenzaron a vomitar de nuevo.

Bilbo asintió. También se mostró sorprendido por la facilidad con que los trolls habían caído en su engaño. "¿Crees que deberíamos sacarlos de su miseria?"

Fili estudió por un momento a las gimientes criaturas antes de finalmente asentir. "Sí. Cuida mi espalda por un momento."

Fue un testamento de cuán enfermos los trolls se habían puesto que no se dieron cuenta o lucharon contra el enano que se coló por detrás de ellos, y les clavó su espada en la parte posterior de sus cuellos. El único que lo notó fue el tercer trol, e incluso sus intentos de protegerse a sí mismo fueron débiles y poco entusiastas. Fili acabó con su vida con bastante facilidad.

Mientras el rubio eliminaba los trolls, Bilbo se trasladó hasta la parte trasera del campamento y comenzó a trabajar en las cuerdas que mantenían cautivos a los ponis. Justo cuando deshizo el último nudo, el resto de la compañía llegó al lugar con sus armas preparadas y listas; sólo para detenerse ante la escena de los trolls ya muertos.

"¡Fili!" Kili saltó fácilmente sobre los charcos de suciedad y los cuerpos y se dirigió hacia su hermano. "¿Tú hiciste todo esto?"

"No solo", respondió su hermano, limpiando la hoja de su espada. "Fue un ataque conjunto."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Thorin, también haciendo su camino hacia su sobrino, pero a un ritmo más sedado.

"Hemos envenenado a los trolls," respondió Fili con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Los enanos y el mago lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Balin.

"Acónito, belladona, y regaliz americano,*" enumeró el hobbit.

"¿De dónde sacaste esas plantas?" exigió saber Óin mientras Nori y Bombur lo miraban boquiabiertos. Eran los únicos tres que parecían darse cuenta de cuán letal podían ser las plantas.

Bilbo les dio a todos una mirada de exagerada sorpresa. "Bueno, ¡los senderos por los que hemos estado viajando por supuesto! No es difícil encontrarlas si uno sabe dónde buscar."

"¿Así que usted recogió estas plantas y luego envenenó a los trolls con ellas?" resumió Kili, mirando a su hermano en busca de su aprobación.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros. "Más o menos. Nuestro ladrón aquí presente los distrajo mientras yo les colaba y revolvía las hierbas en su estofado. Entonces él los engañó para que lo probaran, y el resto... bueno el resto es obvio."

Los enanos y el mago continuaron mirándolo fijamente.

"Señor Bilbo... ¿Cómo distrajo a los trolls?" preguntó Ori en voz baja, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Já! Esa es la mejor parte. ¡Todo lo que hizo fue aparecer y hablar con ellos!" se regodeó Fili. "Casi me caí cuando vi que los dejó que lo recogieran. ¡Y entonces él incluso les aconsejó sobre cómo cocinarlo!"

Los ojos de Ori se abrieron aún más grandes. "Wow, señor Bilbo, ¡eso fue tan valiente!"

Bilbo se removió, sintiéndose incómodo ante tal alabanza. Él no era valiente, no realmente. Gandalf era valiente. Thorin era valiente. Frodo era valiente. Demonios, Samsagaz era valiente. ¿Pero él? Él no era valiente. Si lo fuera entonces él no habría enviado a su sobrino a Mordor con su anillo.

"Bilbo, ¿por qué habrías de hacer tal cosa por ti mismo?" le preguntó gravemente Gandalf con el ceño fruncido.

Se encogió de hombros. "Ellos estaban a punto de comerse a nuestros ponis. No podíamos perder el tiempo en esperar a que ustedes llegaran."

"Entonces deberías haber enviado a Fili para distraerlos mientras usted se colaba por detrás de ellos. Él es el luchador más experimentado entre ustedes dos", señaló Balin.

"No, yo no arriesgaría a Fili de tal manera", dijo el hobbit con firmeza, negando con la cabeza. "Él es demasiado importante como para que se arriesgue por algo como esto."

Los enanos se quedaron en silencio ante eso. Todos excepto uno.

"¿Por qué elegiste estas plantas?" preguntó Thorin. Por primera vez, no miró a Bilbo como si fuera la suciedad debajo de su bota. En cambio, se veía pensativo mientras contemplaba al hobbit con sus ardientes ojos azules.

Bilbo tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras se enfrentaba cara a cara con la intensa mirada. "Porque soy un hobbit. No soy un guerrero o un ladrón experto. Yo sólo soy un hobbit y debo protegerme por mis propios medios. Esta es la forma que he elegido para hacerlo."

Thorin lo miró por un largo momento. No podía descifrar cuáles eran los pensamientos del enano ante sus palabras, pero sí podía decir que por una vez el rey no estaba molesto con él. El hobbit decidió contar eso como un gran paso en la dirección correcta.

Finalmente, Thorin miró hacia los demás, y señaló a los trolls muertos. "Exploren el área. Vamos a averiguar exactamente cómo es que estos trolls encontraron su camino hasta aquí."


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Balin estaba preocupado.

Tenía muchas cosas en su vida por las cuales preocuparse. El destino de su dispersado pueblo. La seguridad de su hermano y primos. La búsqueda por recuperar su hogar de las garras de Smaug. La seguridad y el estado mental de su amigo y rey, Thorin. Incluso estaba preocupado por la decisión de permitirles venir a Ori, Fili y Kili en tal misión suicida.

Pero sobre todo, estaba preocupado por Bilbo Bolsón.

Había algo... extraño con el hobbit. No que él supiera mucho acerca de los hobbits, para empezar, pero lo que sí sabía era que eran personas recelosas que preferían sus hogares por sobre los viajes y las aventuras a lo desconocido. Era muy raro que alguno se atreviera a dejar su hogar en compañía de enanos por una tierra lejana y desconocida. Sin duda, Bilbo Bolsón no era para nada como lo sugerían los rumores.

Pero no era la inesperada personalidad del hobbit lo que le preocupaba. Era la forma con la que los _trataba_.

Bilbo los trataba a cada uno de ellos con una cantidad saludable de respeto y calidez que ninguno de ellos había esperado. Desde organizar un gran festín en su casa hasta proteger sutilmente a Fili de los trolls, él no les había mostrado nada más que amabilidad y comprensión para con ellos.

Y estaba empezando a preocuparle.

Ninguno de los enanos conocía al hobbit. Ninguno de ellos merecía ser tratado con tanta estima. Demonios, Bilbo apenas si conocía a Fili y sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para protegerlo de los _trolls_. Nadie, no importa lo bueno o sabio o noble, haría algo así por un extraño.

 _Así que, ¿por qué lo hacía Bilbo Bolsón?_

Balin no entendía. No entendía al extraño hobbit que los acompañaba tan tranquilamente y luchaba por ellos con una ferocidad inaudita. No entendía por qué el hobbit les miraba de la misma forma que un enano observaría el esplendor de sus tesoros.

Y ese era el pensamiento más inquietante de todos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo estaba contento.

Su plan con respecto a los trolls había salido bien. Cuando en un principio pensó en cómo lidiar con ellos, había estado tentado en dejar las cosas en paz. Pero mientras pensaba más y más sobre su situación, se dio cuenta de que las consecuencias de sus acciones podrían cambiar un hecho significativo. Así que decidió probar al destino cambiando algo que sabía que no era demasiado importante.

Aunque Bilbo se sentía mal por tener que envenenar a los trolls -nadie merece morir tan dolorosamente, después de todo- él estaba contento en cómo las cosas se habían llevado a cabo. Hasta ahora todo se había mantenido fiel a sus expectativas -habían encontrado la cueva de los trolls, hallaron las espadas, enterraron el cofre con un tesoro, e incluso él recibió a Dardo de las manos de Gandalf. Era una señal de que a pesar de cambiar un evento, él aún podía esperar que algunas cosas permanecieran fieles a suceder.

Como enanos desconfiados.

Él no era estúpido. El hobbit sabía que sus acciones con los trolls le habían ganado tanto recelo como respeto. Se había enfrentado sólo a tres trolls y eso merecía respeto. Pero la forma con la que lo había hecho -a través de artimañas y engaños- era mal visto. Los enanos creían que enfrentarse a sus enemigos en combate era la opción más honorable y valiente a tomar. Escabullirse furtivamente y atacarlos por detrás era visto por cada enano en la compañía como una acción de cobardes y debiluchos.

Bueno, por casi todos los enanos.

"Esa fue una forma inteligente de acabar con los trolls."

Bilbo levantó la mirada, dejando de examinar su nueva (vieja) espada, y encontró a Nori observándole. Con los trolls muertos y la cueva escudriñada, Thorin había decidido en tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con la travesía. La mayoría de los enanos estaban preocupados con sus nuevos tesoros y no le prestaron atención, pero Nori se había separado del grupo y se había sentado frente a él sobre un árbol caído.

"Gracias", respondió educadamente, asintiendo. "Sé que fue una manera bastante horripilante, pero yo tenía que actuar con rapidez para salvar los ponis."

"No estoy atacando tu método," le aseguró el enano. "Fue rápido y terminó con el trabajo. Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Sí, es cierto, aunque no creo que los demás estén de acuerdo", dijo indulgente, observando al enano. Nori siempre había sido un misterio, incluso la primera vez. Al igual que Dwalin, él siempre había estado solo o con sus hermanos, y sólo de vez en cuando había buscado la compañía de los demás. Bilbo no podía recordar haber tenido una conversación que consistiera solamente en ellos dos.

Nori encogió un ancho hombro. "La mayor parte de mi raza no ve el beneficio en sorprender a un enemigo con la guardia baja."

"¿Pero tú sí?" alentó.

"Algunas batallas se ganan mejor con astucia y sigilo", explicó Nori. "Es una filosofía que he llegado a apreciar en mi trabajo."

Bilbo levantó una ceja. "¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?"

"Muy parecido a tu propio trabajo", contestó el enano. "Sólo que yo no robo cosas, sino que recopilo información."

"Suenas como un criminal," señaló.

Nori esbozó una sonrisa. "Una descripción bastante acertada."

"Interesante. Yo no pensé que nuestro líder aceptaría a un delincuente," comentó.

"Thorin entiende el valor de la información," explicó el enano. "Además, él se siente responsable por los delincuentes en que nos hemos convertido."

Bilbo no había sabido eso. "¿Por qué? Él no puede controlar las decisiones que toman otros enanos."

"No, pero sí puede controlar lo que los empuja a tomar esas decisiones," razonó Nori. "Nosotros no sólo perdimos nuestro hogar cuando Erebor nos fue arrebatado. También perdimos nuestros puestos de trabajo y forma de vida. Nos convertimos en los parias que vivían al margen de la sociedad. Para sobrevivir y alimentar a nuestras familias, nos vimos obligados a aceptar trabajos que nunca hubiéramos siquiera considerado en nuestras antiguas vidas. Eso es por lo que Thorin se culpa a sí mismo."

 _Él se siente responsable por no proporcionarle a su pueblo un hogar y empleos respetables_ , se dio cuenta el hobbit. Él no sabía que Thorin había tomado para sí tantas responsabilidades para con su pueblo. Esto explicaba aún más la determinación del rey por recuperar Erebor.

"Gracias por compartir esto conmigo," le dijo al enano delante de él. "Sé que no puede ser nada fácil revelarle importante información a un extraño."

El ladrón se encogió de hombros. "Si estás dispuesto a luchar y morir con nosotros, entonces debes de _saber_ por lo que realmente estás luchando y arriesgando tu vida."

Sonrió ligeramente. "Sí, es bueno saber que estoy arriesgándome a ser incinerado por una buena causa."

Nori no se rió, pero sí le ofreció otra sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. "Sí, bueno, sólo pensé que deberías de tener eso en cuenta."

Bilbo observó al otro darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando un nuevo pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Nori?" Cuando el enano se detuvo y le dio de nuevo su atención, continuó, " Cuando vivías en Erebor, ¿a qué te dedicabas?"

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa agridulce.

"Yo era parte de los cuidadores de la ciudad. Yo solía proteger las calles de los criminales."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Continuaron.

Bilbo mantuvo diligentemente el recuento de los días. Según sus recuerdos, llegarían a Rivendel en junio, y él estaba curioso en ver si ésta vez los hechos eran iguales que la última vez. Hasta ahora nada drástico había sucedido en los días que les siguieron al incidente con los trolls. Él sólo podía esperar que se mantuviera así hasta que llegaran a la ciudad de los elfos.

Él se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el camino haciendo que sus compañeros se acostumbraran a él. La mayoría todavía lo ignoraban, pero él se había dado cuenta de que algunos -es decir, Dwalin y Dori- le daban unas miradas muy similares a las que un agricultor le daría a un gato callejero. Como si él pudiera serles de utilidad si le daban una oportunidad, pero a un riesgo de ser arañados.

Los únicos con los que él parecía haberse ganado algún mérito con lo pasado con los trolls eran los más jóvenes: Ori, Fili y Kili. Ellos se habían dispuesto a contarle sus propias historias de audacia y valentía que, realmente, no eran nada más que travesuras juveniles. Sin embargo, él escuchó todas sus historias y disfrutó de sus animaciones energéticas mientras le contaban cada detalle con pasión.

El entusiasmo le hacía recordar mucho a Merry y Pippin. El recuerdo de los dos primos traviesos, a su vez hizo que recordara a los otros que había olvidado. En su prisa por hacer las cosas bien, Bilbo había hecho caso omiso a lo que había dejado atrás en su otra vida. ¿Todavía seguían existiendo de la forma en la que los había dejado? ¿O un nuevo futuro estaba reescribiéndose gracias a todas sus acciones?

Bilbo podía admitir que una parte de él se arrepentía en cambiar algunos eventos. Sabía que si aseguraba la supervivencia de Drogo y Prímula, entonces él, en esta ocasión, nunca tendría la misma relación con Frodo. Y aunque le dolía tener que sacrificar esa relación, él también sabía que no podía negarle a Frodo la oportunidad de una vida con sus padres.

 _-los primeros meses en los que Frodo está con él éste no pierde de vista a Bilbo. Le sigue a cada habitación y observa todos sus movimientos con grandes ojos azules. Nunca intentó detener o desanimar al pequeño porque él recuerda lo que se siente al perder a los padres antes de tiempo-_

No. Bilbo sabía que él era egoísta en muchos aspectos, pero no en este caso. No con Frodo, a quien le daría el mundo si éste se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero él era terriblemente egoísta en otros aspectos.

Cuando también había hecho su plan para destruir al Anillo Único, él sabía que iba a tener que pagar un precio muy alto. Al destruirlo antes de su momento, ciertos acontecimientos nunca ocurrirían y algunos nunca serían desafiados. Rey Elessar nunca se daría cuenta de su verdadera fuerza si Sauron no estaba allí para ponerlo a prueba. Legolas y Gimli nunca superarían siglos de prejuicios y odios para forjar una amistad legendaria sin la presencia del anillo. Sam, Merry y Pippin nunca crecerían hasta convertirse en los grandes hobbits que no sabían que podrían llegar a ser si no se hubieran embarcado en sus travesías.

Y Frodo nunca tendría que llevar el anillo.

Fue esto último lo que le hizo dudar mucho. Antes de que Bilbo se hubiera marchado hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, él había escuchado las canciones heroicas que hablaban de la fuerza y valentía de su sobrino mientras llevaba el anillo a Mordor. Escribas redactaron su viaje con gran detalle, y lo pintaron como un héroe noble y decidido, que sólo quería salvar su hogar y gente. En cada nación la gente común decía su nombre con alegría; elogiándolo como el más famoso de los héroes.

Pero nadie habló de lo que vino después del viaje. No hubo bardos que cantaran de las pesadillas y noches sin dormir. Ningún escriba hizo un recuento de las cicatrices y los frunce de ceños. Y nunca nadie habló de la mirada perturbada en los ojos azules de Frodo, o la forma decaída de sus hombros.

 _-hay que pagar un precio por llevar el anillo. Gollum lo pagó con su mente, él lo pagó con su corazón, y Frodo lo pagó con su espíritu-_

Era una decisión difícil, pero él lo haría. Bilbo ahora entendía que él no estaba destinado a ser el héroe en ninguna historia. Esos papeles estaban destinados a ser ocupados por gente como Thorin y Gandalf, y Frodo. En cambio, él sería el villano egoísta y codicioso en esta historia si eso significaba que podía evitarle a Frodo, e incluso Thorin, los horribles destinos que a ambos les esperaban.


	7. Capitulo Seis

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó los aullidos de los huargos.

La Compañía no dudó. Ellos tenían sus armas preparadas y ya estaban listos antes de que él pudiera detenerse y pensar. Sus eficiencias valió la pena ya que apenas oyeron el aullido, había un huargo saliendo de entre el follaje y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Thorin. El rey lo esquivó y deslizó su nueva espada en la parte posterior del cuello de la criatura con un movimiento rápido. Mientras él sacaba su espada, Dwalin y Bofur deslizaban sus propias armas en la criatura; terminando con ella para siempre.

"Orcos" maldijo Thorin, limpiando la hoja.

"¿Cómo nos han encontrado?" preguntó Balin a su lado.

"¿A quién le dijiste, Thorin?" exigió saber Gandalf del rey, y muy pronto los dos estallaron en una discusión.

Bilbo los ignoró a todos mientras sentía su corazón comenzar a coger velocidad. _La última vez,_ Radagast _estaba aquí cuando los huargos atacaron. ¿Por qué ahora él no está aquí?_

"¡Juro que no le dije a nadie!"

"¿Qué hacemos? ¡No podemos acabar con todos en una vez!"

"¡Necesitamos un plan!"

 _¿Podría yo haber hecho algo que le impidió venir? ¿Mantener a Gandalf cerca durante el incidente con los trolls hizo esto? Espera, eso no importa, Bilbo. ¡Concéntrate en los orcos! Sin Radagast aquí, no vamos a ser capaces de escapar._

"¿Qué tan lejos está el asentamiento más cercano?"

"¡No hay nada aquí, excepto nosotros y los orcos!"

"¿Por qué aún estamos discutiendo sobre esto? ¡Debemos mantenernos firmes y luchar!"

 _Los elfos. Elrond está liderando una compañía de elfos hacia aquí. Simplemente tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen._

"Podemos usar el área", declaró en voz alta para hacerse oír por sobre las discusiones entre los enanos y el mago. "Colocar a aquellos con armas de largo alcance en los árboles. Aquellos con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo tienen que ponerse a cubierto y esperar a que los orcos vengan. Si podemos matarlos antes de que alerten a los demás, podemos mantenerlos alejados de nuestra ubicación."

La mayoría en la Compañía ignoraron sus palabras, pero Thorin le miraba con una expresión de consideración. Se enfrentó a la mirada azul de la misma forma, e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar los latidos de su corazón.

"No podemos luchar contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Sabes que su número será demasiado grande," señaló.

Thorin asintió lentamente. "Y no hay lugar para ponerse a cubierto en las próximas llanuras. Esta es la única área con árboles y protección."

"Espera, ¿realmente estamos considerando esto?" exigió Glóin, mirando de acá para allá entre el rey y el hobbit.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" replicó Kili, mirando a los potenciales árboles para trepar.

"Haremos aquí nuestra resistencia. Todo el mundo, tomen sus posiciones," ordenó Thorin. "Mediano, quédate con Bofur."

Todo el mundo se movió sin hacer preguntas. Incluso Bilbo no se atrevió a replicar por el comentario de 'mediano' mientras se movía para agacharse en unos arbustos con el fabricante de juguetes.

"Mantente cerca de mí. Haré todo lo posible para protegerte," le murmuró Bofur.

"Qué gracioso. Yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo," le murmuró él, desenvainando a Dardo.

En su otro lado, Bombur rió.

Muy pronto, los encontraron tres orcos montando huargos. Bilbo miró desde su posición como Kili y Ori acabaron con uno de los huargos mientras Nori, Dwalin y Fili atacaron al orco. Otro fue emboscado por los demás; Thorin decapitó prolijamente al orco antes de acabar con el huargo con la ayuda de Gandalf, Balin y Glóin.

El tercero merodeó cerca de ellos, claramente, el huargo podía olerlos. Sintió a Bofur y Bombur tensarse a ambos lados de él cuando Dardo comenzó a iluminarse de un familiar tono azul brillante. Podía sentir cómo latía rápidamente su corazón, y se preguntó si el orco también podía oírlo. Ciertamente parecía ser así cuando el huargo se volvió y miró a través del follaje, directamente a sus ojos. Le enseñó los dientes en una mueca torcida, y se puso en cuclillas mientras su jinete centraba su atención en ellos.

Él no esperó a que el huargo atacara. En la batalla, tomas, sin dudarlo, cualquier ventaja que el enemigo te dé. Pausar por un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Él lo había aprendido de la manera difícil.

Así que sin ningún tipo de advertencia para sus compañeros, Bilbo atacó.

El huargo, claramente, no se lo había esperado. Se echó hacia atrás; esquivando la hoja de la espada y gruñendo fuertemente. Él siguió adelante con otro embate antes de lanzarse a un lado cuando el jinete orco intentó cortarle la cabeza. Tropezó una sola vez antes de reponerse justo a tiempo para elevar a Dardo para bloquear la hambrienta boca que trató de arrancarle la cara.

El huargo mordió su espada y trató de quitársela de las manos. Él clavó los pies en la tierra suelta debajo de él y tiró hacia atrás. Antes de que el huargo tuviera éxito en quitarle la espada, un azadón se estrelló contra su cara; abriéndole el cráneo en una forma sangrienta y haciendo que él quedara libre y tropezara unos pasos.

Óin lo atrapó antes de que cayera mientras Bofur arrancó su azadón del huargo muerto. El orco había sido derribado por un ataque combinado de Kili -quien seguía posado en uno de los árboles- y Bombur y Bifur. Mientras observaba, Bifur apuñaló al orco en el pecho con su lanza cuando Bombur le clavaba su cuchillo en la espalda. En segundos, el Orco quedó tan quieto como su mascota.

"¿Está todo bien, Maestro Bolsón?" cuestionó Óin, inclinándose para escucharlo con su buen oído.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo subir la adrenalina y su respiración entrecortarse. "S-sí, estoy bien. Gracias."

"No esperaba que fueras a cargar contra ellos de esa forma," el curandero comentó con una sonrisa irónica. "Nos confundió por un momento."

"Sí, bueno, no puedo sentarme y dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes. Podría hacer que me mataran si lo hiciera," razonó.

Óin rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "En ese caso, dejaremos al próximo para ti."

Le dio al viejo enano una mirada asesina. "Eso no fue un desafío-"

"¡Muévanse!" ordenó Bofur, apareciendo detrás de ellos y empujándolos dos hacia atrás. "Están llegando más orcos."

Bilbo enmudeció y apretó su agarre en Dardo. Muy pronto, más Orcos aparecieron; esta vez eran cinco, con sólo tres montando huargos. Kili y Ori no dudaron y comenzaron a bombardear a los huargos mientras que los otros emboscaron al resto. Vio a Fili girar fuera del alcance de un orco con sus espadas gemelas silbando mientras Dwalin balanceaba una de sus hachas contra las piernas de un huargo. Más allá, podía ver a Glóin y Nori luchar espalda con espalda contra dos orcos.

 _Necesitan ayuda_ , se dio cuenta, y luego, una vez más, se metió en la refriega sin otro pensamiento.

En combate, Bilbo encontró que el tiempo andaba más despacio hasta que cada segundo se sentía como una hora. Él sabía que a pesar de que la batalla -o escaramuza, en realidad, teniendo en consideración algunos de los rasguños que obtendrían más adelante- se sentía como que se prolongaba durante horas, en realidad transcurrió en sólo cuestión de minutos.

Antes de que pudieran acabar con los cinco orcos, aún más aparecieron para ayudar a sus hermanos. Pronto él perdió la cuenta de cuántos orcos había y de quiénes estaban luchando contra quiénes. Muy pronto él incluso se olvidó de dónde estaba y de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en cada golpe, cada estocada y cada esquive mientras trataba de defenderse contra los orcos y huargos.

 _Eru, ¿es esta la forma en la que realmente todo va a acabar? ¿Aquí incluso antes de empezar?,_ el se preguntó.

Una flecha en la frente del Orco parado encima de él, fue su respuesta.

"¡Elfos!" anunció Kili desde los árboles, su voz una mezcla entre sorpresa y disgusto. "¡Vienen los elfos!"

Bilbo sintió que sus hombros se relajaban cuando el tronar de los cascos se hizo audible. Pronto aparecieron nueve jinetes embistiendo en el claro con flechas volando y espadas en alto. Con la ayuda extra, pronto movieron el rumbo de la batalla a su favor y finalmente acabaron con los orcos y huargos.

Cuando murió el último orco, los jinetes elfos comenzaron a dispersarse mientras que los enanos se movían para asegurarse los unos a los otros, y se apiñaban en desconfiados grupos. Observó a Dori escrutar a Ori mientras que Balin palmeaba a Dwalin en la espalda, ambos estaban riendo sobre algo. Cerca, vio a Kili saltar de su árbol y correr al lado de Fili, y divisó a Bofur hablando con Bombur y Nori. Más allá de ellos pudo ver a Óin revisando a un descontento Bifur.

 _¿Dónde está Thorin?_ se preguntó antes de que sus ojos finalmente encontraran al rey.

Estaba, con el ceño fruncido, parado junto a Gandalf mientras que el mago hablaba con un elfo muy familiar. Lord Elrond no se veía diferente desde la última vez que lo vio. Su rostro, tal vez, era menos cansado y hastiado esta vez, pero no estaba menos finamente elaborado con una belleza de otro mundo que Bilbo no había visto nunca en ninguna otra raza.

No podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero podía adivinar el tema por la mirada sombría en el rostro de Thorin. Gandalf, claramente, estaba tratando de convencer al rey en ir a Rivendel para descansar y recibir ayuda con la lectura del mapa. Pero por la obstinada forma de su mandíbula, Thorin, claramente, no estaba de acuerdo.

Finalmente, Elrond dio unos pasos hacia adelante y dijo algo que hizo que Thorin pausara y frunciera aún más el ceño. Finalmente, asintió a regañadientes, lo que le ganó un fuerte suspiro de parte de Gandalf, y una pequeña sonrisa por parte del elfo.

 _Hm… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Elrond le ofreció comida?_

"¡Todo el mundo, prepárense! Nos uniremos a los... elfos para la cena de esta noche", dijo Thorin, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio.

Bilbo se rió cuando el resto de sus compañeros dejaron escapar gemidos descontentos. Era bueno saber que, aun en medio de tantos cambios, algunas cosas como el apetito nunca se alterarían.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo había visto muchos lugares hermosos y maravillosos en su vida, pero el más maravilloso de todos ellos sería siempre Rivendel. La última vez que lo había visto él había sido un anciano con los ojos medio ciegos y una mente algo perdida. Pero ahora él la miraba con ojos claros y una mente sana, y le daban ganas de llorar por toda la belleza. Desde las elegantes curvas de la arquitectura a la majestuosa gloria de la naturaleza, Rivendel era una obra maestra en todos los sentidos. Él sólo podía quedarse allí y admirar en silencio el genio y el arte que fueron necesarios para crear un lugar así.

Era una pena que sus compañeros no estuvieran de acuerdo.

"Uf, mira toda esa agua. ¿Cómo es que no se ahogan en ella?"

"Arquitecto desgraciado. Ese techo va a colapsar uno de estos días."

"¡Viven al descubierto en medio de un valle! ¿Cómo es que _ellos_ todavía no han sido invadidos por un dragón?"

"¿Qué pasa con todos los árboles? ¿Están tratando de convertirse en uno de ellos o algo así?"

"Espero que aquí tengan cerveza."

Hizo caso omiso de todos los comentarios sarcásticos y simplemente se dedicó a asimilar la ciudad que había sido su hogar en sus últimos años. Parecía más alegre y acogedora que la última vez que la había visto. Pero entonces, la última vez que había visto a Rivendel, la mayor parte de los elfos había abandonado la bella ciudad para siempre. Por supuesto, no había vida en una ciudad cuando no quedaba nadie para vivir en ella.

Elrond los dejó con un asistente quien silenciosamente los escoltó a todos a un ala con habitaciones. Sus enanos refunfuñaron y fulminaron con la mirada al elfo y a las habitaciones, pero Bilbo no les hizo caso y le agradeció al asistente. Después de todo, no era _su_ sangre la que llevaba siglos de odio y desconfianza.

"No te pongas demasiado amistoso con los elfos," le advirtió Óin a su lado cuando el elfo se marchó. "Nunca sabes cuándo se van a dar la vuelta y te apuñalarán por la espalda."

"Dudo que vayan a hacerme eso a mí. Yo no soy tan importante," razonó con calma, mirando cómo los demás exploraban sus nuevas habitaciones con cauteloso interés.

Óin resopló. "En efecto. Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí, quítate la camisa."

Bilbo se dio la vuelta y lo miró. "¿Perdón?"

"Tu camisa, muchacho, quítatela. Necesito ver tus heridas", explicó Óin con impaciencia, tirando de la parte inferior de la chaqueta.

"¿Qué heridas? No recuerdo hacerme lastimado," dijo, liberando su ropa del agarre del enano.

"Eso se debe a que la adrenalina de la batalla embota el dolor," replicó Óin. "Ahora quítatela antes de que yo te la quite por ti."

Bilbo suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse. Él sabía que cuando se trataba de asuntos de sanidad, era simplemente mejor obedecer al anciano enano. Incluso Thorin sabía que no debía actuar en contra de las órdenes del sanador.

Cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo estuvo por fin desnuda, Óin no perdió tiempo en examinar cada rasguño y hematoma que estropeaba su superficie. La última vez él habría estado muy avergonzado al estar tan expuesto en una sala llena de enanos sanos y resistentes. Un hobbit no era tan firme y cincelado como un enano promedio, y ni siquiera eran tan altos y exquisitamente hechos como un elfo. La primera vez, estar cerca de esas razas le había hecho sentirse bastante simple y torpe.

Ahora no era así. No cuando recordaba, muy claramente, estar arrugado y marchito, y ser tan frágil como un pedazo de pergamino. Esta vez, él tenía una nueva apreciación en su cuerpo de cincuenta años de edad, con su piel firme, gruesos rizos, y huesos fuertes.

"Hm… Parece un huargo te dio en el omóplato," comentó Óin mientras examinaba su espalda.

"¿De Verdad?" Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver cuatro rayas rojas que surcaban su espalda. "Oh. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta."

"Como he dicho, la adrenalina de la batalla embota el dolor," le recordó Óin. "Ahora quédate quieto mientras la limpio."

Bilbo siseó cuando sintió al sanador aplicarle algo frío en sus heridas. Escocía pero no le dolía tan fuerte como algunas de las otras lesiones que había sufrido.

"¿Qué hace eso?" preguntó.

"Las hierbas en el tónico evitarán que se descomponga y expanda. También se asegurarán de que los arañazos se curen y dejen apenas una cicatriz."

"Las cicatrices no me molestan, pero es bueno saber que no va a empeorar. No me gustaría enfermarme tan temprano en nuestra búsqueda," dijo sarcásticamente.

Óin simplemente se rió entre dientes. "Buena actitud. Trata de recordar eso cuando seas incinerado por el dragón al que le estás robando."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La cena con los elfos transcurrió tal cual la recordaba la primera vez. Había música, buena comida, y muchas quejas de parte de los enanos. Durante la cena, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando los comentarios sarcásticos que se murmuraban, y tratando de no reírse muy fuerte. Cuando terminó la cena, Bilbo vio a Thorin alejarse con Elrond, Gandalf y Balin mientras que el resto de la compañía se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

"Señor Bolsón, ¿a dónde va?" Le preguntó Ori cuando se dio cuenta de que él se marchaba en otra dirección.

"Ah, sólo voy a dar un paseo. Quiero explorar un poco más este lugar antes de marcharnos," le explicó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Quiere un poco de compañía?" Le ofreció Ori, aunque parecía reacio a caminar por una ciudad élfica.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso no es necesario. Ve con los demás. Estoy seguro de que no voy a tardar mucho."

"Está bien. Que se divierta," se despidió Ori antes de salir corriendo a reunirse con Dori, quien le esperaba.

Bilbo se despidió de los enanos con un ademán antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a su verdadero destino.

Rivendel era conocido por mantener una biblioteca que albergaba una colección de libros que cualquiera podía leer. Fue allí donde se había llevado a cabo la mayor parte de su investigación sobre la lengua élfica, y fue allí donde él había compuesto la mayor parte de sus escritos. Y sería allí donde encontraría lo que buscaba.

 _Ahora, ¿dónde lo tenían?_ reflexionó cuando estuvo en medio de la recopilación de escritos. _Hm… Arte, poesía, lenguaje, política... ¡ajá! ¡Ahí está!_

Bilbo se dirigió hasta una pequeña estantería y empezó a buscar por entre los títulos élficos hasta que, finalmente, encontró el que buscaba.

"Mordor", susurró, sacando el libro y hojeándolo rápidamente. Él era el único en la biblioteca, pero que no sabía hasta cuánto tiempo. Tenía que ser rápido, de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Encontró la página que estaba buscando en las últimas hojas del libro. Era viejo y un poco anticuado, pero aún así era una buena interpretación de un mapa hacia Mordor. Con cuidado, arrancó la página y la envolvió, y la deslizó dentro de su abrigo. Con la misma rapidez, colocó el libro de vuelta en el lugar que pertenecía y se dirigió hasta la puerta; ansioso por estar lejos del lugar y fuera de cualquier sospecha.

Tan apresurado iba que casi chocó con Thorin en el pasillo.

"¡Oh!" Bilbo se detuvo en seco y saltó ligeramente hacia atrás. "Perdón, no te había visto."

"No es de sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que te movías," señaló Thorin, sin inmutarse. "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?"

"Oh, yo estaba mirando sus libros. Tienen una gran cantidad de ellos," mintió, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para obtener una mejor visión del rey.

En los oscuros pasillos, la única fuente de luz provenía de la luna por encima de ellos. La pálida luz de la luna hacía que la piel de Thorin brillara en un tono de marfil y resaltaban los hilos de plata en el negro pelo hasta que brillaban como mithril, y hacían brillar sus ojos como recientes joyas cortadas. La visión de todo ello le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Se había olvidado, a lo largo de muchas décadas, de lo hermoso que Thorin era en realidad. O tal vez era su amor el que hacía que el rey se viera tan dolorosamente hermoso.

"¿Fuiste herido?" le preguntó bruscamente antes de siquiera pensar. "Hoy temprano, quiero decir. Cuando luchamos contra los orcos."

Thorin parpadeó un par de veces. "No, yo no sufrí heridas."

"Oh. Eso es bueno," dijo, incómodo.

Desde que el viaje había comenzado, Bilbo no había tenido una conversación a solas con Thorin. En parte porque estaban constantemente rodeados por los otros, y en parte porque Thorin, honestamente, no había mostrado ningún interés en hablar con él. Pero después de algunas semanas de silencio, el hobbit se encontró sufriendo por tener una oportunidad para hablar a solas con el enano. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle; cosas de las que nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablar la primera vez. Pero ahora, de pie ante el objeto de su afecto, se encontró con que no podía recordar ni una sola pregunta.

"Ciertamente." El enano miró hacia abajo antes de que sus ojos se movieran rápidamente de nuevo hacia su rostro. "Me di cuenta de que Óin estaba revisando una lesión en su espalda. ¿Es muy seria?"

"¿Eh? Ah, te refieres al arañazo," le dijo, inconscientemente estirando un brazo hacia atrás para tocar la herida vendada. "Está bien. Fue sólo un pequeño rasguño."

La expresión de Thorin no cambió, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco. "Es bueno escuchar eso. Luchó my bien hoy, Maestro Bolsón. Yo no había esperaba eso."

"Gracias," le respondió instintivamente. Los modales estaban tan entrelazados en la sangre Bolsón como la curiosidad estaba en la de los Tuk. "Usted también estuvo muy impresionante."

"¿Más impresionante que un Orco lo es al tejer?" Le preguntó Thorin, arqueando hacia arriba una ceja negro.

Bilbo se sorprendió ante el tono y comentario antes de sonreírle. "Lo siento, ¿pero estás quejándote por lo que dije? Maestro Thorin si le he ofendido-"

"No me has ofendido por un simple comentario, mediano," interrumpió Thorin, con el ceño fruncido. "Fue simplemente... un desafío. Para mí. Para demostrarle que soy un experto guerrero."

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír. "Sí, lo hiciste. Nunca dudaré de sus habilidades de nuevo."

"Muy bien." Thorin se enderezó ligeramente. "Bueno, vamos entonces. Te acompañaré hasta las habitaciones. Trata de no pasear solo la próxima vez. No hay forma de confiar en lo que nuestros huéspedes puedan hacer."

"¿Haz considerado en perdonar alguna vez a los elfos?" Le preguntó cuando empezaron a caminar de regreso a sus habitaciones.

"No," respondió Thorin sin rodeos, con el ceño fruncido. "No lo haré."

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, puedo entender por qué no perdonarías a Thranduil-"

"¿Cómo sabes de él?" le exigió saber el enano.

Bilbo le dirigió una mirada que esperaba transmitiera lo tonta que era esa pregunta. "¿Porque le pregunté a los otros? Quería saber todos los detalles de esta búsqueda así que estuve preguntando. De todos modos, como iba diciendo, yo entiendo por qué no perdonarías a Thranduil, pero ¿qué pasa con los otros? ¿Por qué odias a todos los elfos por las malas acciones de uno solo?"

"Hay un dicho entre los hombres que me parece muy apropiado para esta situación. 'Si me engañas una vez, la vergüenza es tuya. Si me engañas dos veces, la vergüenza es mía.' Confiar de nuevo en un elfo significa arriesgar otra vez a mi pueblo. Ese es un riesgo que no puedo permitirme tomar," explicó el rey.

"Sabes, estar siempre de mal humor y con expresión grave _no_ _puede_ ser bueno para tu salud", se quejó en voz baja antes de detenerse cuando el enano caminando junto a él se detuvo de repente.

Thorin lo miró con las oscuras cejas fruncidas. "¿Por qué siempre me contestas así?"

"¿Porque tú no eres mi rey?" le ofreció, parpadeando un par de veces.

"Eso no importa. La mayoría de la gente que me conoce no me desafía," declaró Thorin con toda la certeza que proviene por ser de sangre real.

Rodó los ojos. "Probablemente porque saben que vas a darles una mirada enfurecida si lo hacen."

"No es por eso. Ellos no me desafían ya sea por respeto o miedo. Tú no me tienes ninguno de los dos." El enano sonaba confiado por sus palabras. "Entonces, ¿por qué desafías mis órdenes y me cuestionas a cada oportunidad?"

 _¿Porque yo sé quién eres realmente bajo ese frente frío que pones? ¿Porque he visto cómo arriesgas tu vida por los demás, una y otra vez? ¿Porque te he visto cubrir con tu abrigo a tus dormidos sobrinos cuando tenían frío? ¿Porque te he visto recibir una flecha destinada a Ori porque razonaste que tú podrías manejarlo mejor que él? ¿Porque te conozco mejor de lo que nunca podrías darte cuenta?_

Bilbo no expresó ninguno de sus pensamientos. En cambio, dijo en voz baja: "Porque yo quiero ver al verdadero tú. Quiero conocer a Thorin Escudo de Roble y no sólo al Rey Bajo la Montaña."

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron grandes y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si sus palabras le habrían abrumado físicamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías una cosa así?" Le cuestionó, su voz profundamente áspera.

 _Porque tú eres el más importante para mí. Porque, de alguna manera, tú logras sacarme de quicio de una manera que nadie -ni siquiera los elfos a quienes yo admiro tanto- había podido conseguir. Porque mi corazón es una cosita tonta y blanda que no va a dejarte ir, no importa cuánto tiempo pase._

Pero él tampoco dijo ninguna de esas palabras.

En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una simple sonrisa. "Porque somos compañeros en una gran travesía, y si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría poder forjar una amistad entre ambos en este viaje."

Thorin simplemente lo miró como si él acabara de ofrecerse a entregarle el sol y la luna.

"Tú...," comenzó pero no terminó. En su lugar, negó con la cabeza; su expresión tan preocupada y perdida como en el día en el que Bilbo lo había traicionado con la Piedra del Arca. Hizo que su corazón le doliera al ver de nuevo esa mirada.

"Debemos volver con los demás. Estoy seguro de que han de estar preguntándose dónde estamos," dijo, silenciosamente dándole al enano una oportunidad para ponerle fin a la conversación.

Thorin aceptó con una mirada de alivio. "Ciertamente. Vamos."

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar.


	8. Capitulo Siete

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Fili era un pensador.

Cuando habían sido pequeños, su madre solía decir que Fili era el cerebro y Kili el corazón. Que cuando se enamoraran, Kili simplemente amaría incondicionalmente sin hacer preguntas, mientras que Fili cuestionaría el significado mismo del amor. Cuando de niño, él no había disfrutado ser definido por los demás como el 'estudioso', pero a medida que crecía, llegó a aceptarlo.

Después de todo, no tenía sentido mentirse a uno mismo.

Fili _era_ el 'estudioso' cuando de estudiar se trataba. Él era el que practicaba obedientemente la escritura de sus letras mientras Kili se quedaba dormido a su lado. Él era el que molestaba a su tío con un millón de preguntas sobre el manejo de la espada, mientras que Kili era el que practicaba con las espadas. Él era el que se sentaba junto a su madre y escuchaba mientras ella le explicaba tranquilamente cómo ajustar correctamente un cable.

Nunca se consideró muy brillante o particularmente dotado, pero él disfrutaba usar su mente. Amaba reflexionar acerca de por qué las cosas sucedieron como lo hicieron, o lo que hacía a una persona actuar de la manera que actuaba. Disfrutaba haciendo preguntas y aprendiendo de las respuestas. Kili podía estar satisfecho de la forma en la que transcurría la vida, pero Fili constantemente se encontraba preguntándose, _¿por qué?_

 _¿Por qué muere la gente?_

 _¿Por qué el cielo era azul?_

 _¿Qué era lo que hacía que su pelo fuera dorado?_

 _¿Por qué cambiaban las estaciones?_

 _¿Por qué su cuerpo necesitaba dormir?_

 _¿Por qué Bilbo Bolsón se veía tan triste a veces?_

La última pregunta era su nuevo misterio.

Bilbo Bolsón era interesante para ser un hobbit. Le encantaba comer, conocía las más obscenas canciones de taberna, y podía defenderse de un enojado Thorin. Kili lo adoraba por esos rasgos, pero a Fili le gustaba más por su lacónico humor, su desapercibida consideración y su fiereza en la batalla.

Pero a él no le gustaban las miradas.

A veces, por lo general en la noche, cuando todo el mundo estaba comiendo o charlando, el señor Bolsón tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. No era como la arraigada mirada de dolor que Thorin tenía siempre que recordaba a Erebor, o incluso la risa amedrentada que Kili tenía cada vez que alguien se burlaba de él por su apariencia. En su lugar, se parecía mucho a la silenciosa nostalgia que su madre tenía cada vez que el tema de su padre era mencionado.

Él comprendía que era una tristeza que provenía de una pérdida. No la pérdida de un hogar o de una posesión o una herencia, pero la pérdida de una persona. Era el tipo de pérdida más profunda que conocía, y era una que él apenas entendía porque su padre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño como para poder extrañarle.

Fili no sabía qué era lo que el señor Bolsón podía haber perdido en su vida para invocar esa mirada. Él ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había en su grupo que le recordaba su pérdida. Pero lo que sí sabía era que su hobbit a veces estaba triste, y nadie podía decirle el por qué. Así que, como con la mayoría de los misterios de su vida, Fili descubriría la razón detrás de él.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por una semana, permanecieron en Rivendel.

De sus recuerdos, Bilbo sabía que estaban esperando por la luna para que Lord Elrond pudiera terminar de leer el mapa. También sabía que muy pronto el Concilio Blanco se reuniría para cuestionar a Gandalf acerca de la Compañía, y Saruman -el desgraciado traidor- trataría de detenerlos. Pero lo que no sabía era el resultado de la reunión. Sin Radagast y la espada de Morgul para distraerles, él no podía pensar en otra forma para poder escapar sin ser notados. Sólo podía esperar que Gandalf fuera lo bastante astuto como para hacer tiempo mientras ellos escapaban.

Pero Bilbo no estaba preocupado por el Concilio Blanco y sus intromisiones. No, lo que le preocupaba era Radagast.

El mago no se había presentado en esta ocasión y eso le alarmaba. Él no sabía cuán severas podían ser las consecuencias a largo plazo, pero sí sabía las consecuencias para el presente. Si Gandalf no confrontaba al Nigromante, entonces, ¿quién lo detendría? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo iban a enterarse del futuro regreso de Sauron?

Eran unos pensamientos preocupantes y le pesaban como piedras. Hizo memoria de todo lo que había hecho desde el comienzo del viaje, y no pudo encontrar ni un solo momento en el que él hubiera posiblemente haber cambiado lo suficiente las cosas como para impedir que Radagast apareciera. E incluso si él calculó mal y él era el motivo de la desaparición de Radagast, todavía no había explicación alguna sobre dónde estaba ahora el mago.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara su viaje por segunda vez, Bilbo deseó tener alguien con quien hablar acerca de sus problemas. Él estaba acostumbrado a guardar secretos, y él siempre protegía sus pensamientos y sueños tan ferozmente como Smaug defendía su (robado) tesoro. Convertirse en el tutor de Frodo también le había enseñado que tenía que ser una figura fuerte e inquebrantable para el muchacho. Pero ahora, por primera vez en muchos años, se encontró deseando hablar con alguien acerca de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

 _Estás siendo muy quejica sobre todo este asunto_ , se reprendió con severidad mientras se sentaba en un banco colocado bajo un elegante sauce. _Tú decidiste llevar esta tarea tú solo y ahora tienes que lidiar con ella. ¡Así que deja de cavilar como Thorin y piensa!_

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Cuando Bilbo miró hacia arriba, se encontró cara a cara con Bifur cuando el enano se sentó a su lado.

"Oh. Hola, maestro Bifur," saludó sin pensarlo mucho. "Encantador día, ¿no?"

El enano asintió y dijo algo en khuzdul que Bilbo no pudo siquiera comprender. Pero por la agradable mirada en el rostro de Bifur, él lo descifró como que el enano estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó, sólo para darse cuenta de que él no veía a los demás. Desde que llegaran a Rivendel sus compañeros habían empezado a agruparse en pequeños grupos. Incluso Ori, Fili y Kili había empezado a hacerle compañía en sus paseos, en un intento de no dejarlo solo con los elfos. Era dulce y agravante a la vez.

Bifur se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto al sendero y luego señaló al hobbit mientras decía algo en khuzdul. Bilbo lo tradujo como, 'Hoy es mi turno para cuidarte.'

"Sabes que no tienes que seguirme. Dudo que los elfos le presten atención a un simple hobbit," señaló.

Bifur se burló y señaló con la mirada una cicatriz que tenía en su brazo.

"Sí, ya sé que no les ayudaron cuando atacó Smaug. Pero estos elfos son muy diferentes de los que hicieron eso," razonó.

Su respuesta fue un bufido y un gesto grosero que no había visto en años.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza con cariñosa exasperación. "Ustedes los enanos son tan tercos. Es un milagro que puedan hacer algo."

Bifur simplemente sonrió e infló ligeramente su pecho.

El hobbit observó al viejo enano mientras sacaba una vieja pipa y la comenzaba a encender. La primera vez él había encontrado a Bifur ser un poco excesivo con sus constantes gestos e incoherente khuzdul. Le había tomado casi la mitad del recorrido antes de darse cuenta de que, aunque el enano no hablaba nada excepto khuzdul, todavía entendía cada palabra que le decían.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido frustrado, maestro Bifur, cuando otros te llaman estúpido, simplemente porque usted habla en khuzdul?" Le preguntó.

Bifur sacudió la cabeza con una mirada tranquila. Dijo algo en khuzdul y luego se encogió perezosamente de hombros. Tradujo esto como para decir, 'Los idiotas están en todas partes; ¿qué le puedes hacer?'

"Tienes razón. No puedes cambiar la forma en la que otros piensan," admitió Bilbo, recordando sus propios obstinados y estúpidos parientes. "Ojalá me hubiese acordado de eso cuando era más joven. Me habría ahorrado un montón de problemas."

El enano rió.

"Sí, sí, búrlate. Ahora es gracioso, pero antes no tanto. Yo era tan tonto cuando era más joven," dijo, pensando en la forma en la que actuó la primera vez que se embarcó en el viaje. "Supongo que todavía soy un poco tonto, pero me gusta pensar que me he vuelto un poco más sabio a lo largo de los años."

Bifur asintió mientras decía algo en khuzdul. Hizo un gesto hacia la frente donde estaba el hacha, y luego hizo un ademán con las manos. Cuando Bilbo lo miró sin comprender, resopló y repitió el gesto hasta que el hobbit se dio cuenta de que el enano estaba recordando sus propios errores cometidos en su juventud, y cómo el más grande le costó parte de su mente.

"Debe ser muy agravante no ser capaz de poder hablar adecuadamente conmigo," se dio cuenta, y se preguntó por qué no había pensado en esto antes. "Maestro Bifur, sé que no te atreverías a enseñarme khuzdul, pero, ¿podrías tal vez enseñarme las señas que utilizas? De esta manera podríamos realmente mantener una adecuada conversación en lugar de yo tener que adivinar el significado de cada uno de los gestos."

Bifur lo miró por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. A continuación, comenzó a gesticular animadamente con sus manos y dejó escapar un sin fin de palabras en khuzdul, sin siquiera pausar para tomar aliento. Bilbo se rió y sintió que su corazón se aligeraba ante la simple alegría que manifestaba el viejo enano ante dicha solicitud. Él todavía no sabía qué hacer con la desaparición de Radagast, el Concilio Blanco, o incluso el Nigromante. Pero en ese momento él quería olvidarse de todo y simplemente disfrutar el aprender a entender a su viejo amigo en una nueva manera.

"Bueno, bueno, vamos a empezar con lo básico primero. ¿Cuál es el signo de 'hola'?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tres días más tarde, dejaron Rivendel.

Bilbo no sabía qué trucos tuvo que utilizar Gandalf en esta ocasión con el fin de distraer al Concilio Blanco, pero estaba agradecido de que el mago fuera tan astuto. Se las arreglaron para escapar en la noche, como lo habían hecho la primera vez; deslizándose por los pasillos como ladrones y sombras. Cuando comenzaron su caminata, Bilbo no pudo resistirse a darse la vuelta, como la primera vez, para darle un último vistazo a la hermosa ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Pero esta vez él no necesitó de la voz de Thorin para dejar de mirar.

 _Ahora hacia las montañas y los goblins y el anillo_ , declaró para sí, y siguió al resto de sus compañeros hacia adelante.


	9. Capitulo Ocho

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Las Montañas Nubladas.

Si alguna vez había habido en la Tierra Media un lugar al cual Bilbo hubiera sido muy feliz en no volver a ver de nuevo, ese habría sido aquella cadena montañosa. Él podía verla desde lejos, incluso millas de distancia, y la mera visión de ella hacía que su estómago se retorciera.

 _-todo en lo que él puede centrarse es el frío. Es el tipo de frío que nunca ha sentido en todos sus años. Es un frío que quema cuando toca su piel, hace que cada respiración duela, y vuelve rígida cada articulación de su cuerpo-_

"¿Realmente no hay ningún otro camino que por esta montaña?" Le preguntó a Bombur mientras caminaban lentamente por detrás de la Compañía.

"Bueno, si uno quisiera, podría _rodear_ la montaña," respondió el cocinero. "Pero eso tomaría mucho más tiempo."

"Y no tenemos tiempo que perder," añadió Óin desde su otro lado.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. La primera vez él nunca se había puesto a pensar en la razón de por qué el viaje se había hecho a las apuradas, además de las obvias razones por la puerta. Pero ahora se encontraba curioso en saber cuál podría ser la causa.

"¿Por qué es tan importante para nosotros el llegar a la montaña lo más rápido posible?" Preguntó en voz alta.

"Debido a que otros han oído los rumores de que Smaug puede estar muerto o haberse marchado y están en busca de nuestro tesoro. Tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar antes," respondió Bombur, frotando su vientre.

"Además, hemos estado esperando durante décadas por recuperar nuestro hogar. No vamos a esperar ni un momento más," agregó Óin con una mueca feroz que podría rivalizar a Dwalin en un mal día.

"Ah, eso tiene sentido." Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que otra pregunta se formara ante esa respuesta. "Pero, ¿quién querría desafiar el rumor de un posible dragón muerto sólo por el oro?"

"Cuando de codicia se trata, no hay obstáculos que uno no enfrente con tal de satisfacer la lujuria," respondió Óin. "Nosotros los enanos lo sabemos muy bien. Entre la codicia y la pasión, es una línea muy fina por la que caminamos. Es un camino por el cual siempre debemos andar con precaución."

 _-hay una mirada en los ojos de Thorin que él no puede descifrar. Él nunca había visto esos ojos azules oscurecerse tan profundamente o volverse tan alejados de cualquier tipo de vida. Sigue la mirada del rey y descubre que está centrada en la Piedra del Arca, y siente su cuerpo tornarse frío-_

 _Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir_ , piensa Bilbo, mirando al frente de la Compañía desde donde Thorin los guiaba.

 _Creo que lo entiendo bastante bien._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era de noche cuando por fin llegaron hasta la montaña.

Se había acordado que iban a descansar por la noche antes de comenzar el viaje a través de la montaña. El campamento se armó y todos comenzaron a atender sus obligaciones y necesidades. Sin nada que hacer, Bilbo encontró un cómodo rincón donde acurrucarse, y observó a sus enanos realizar sus actividades.

Era una cosa algo tonta y demasiado sentimental para hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más el ver a sus camaradas que hablar con ellos. Disfrutaba ver a Bombur volverse tan absorto en su tarea de cocinar hasta el punto de desconectarse del mundo entero. Observó con cariño cómo Ori escribía en su libro y manchaba sus mejillas con tinta cada vez que apartaba una trenza de sus ojos. Le gustaba memorizar la melodía que Dwalin tarareaba para sí mismo mientras limpiaba sus armas, y el sonido de la risa de Kili cuando se burlaba de su hermano.

 _Me he convertido en el anciano que juré nunca sería_ , admitió para sí mismo, resoplando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Algo gracioso, maestro ladrón?"

Bilbo miró al enano que se le había acercado, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Simplemente me estoy riendo de mí, maestro Bofur."

"Muchas veces esa es la mejor cosa de la cuál reírse," estuvo de acuerdo Bofur, tomando asiento junto a él. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño cuchillo curvo y un trozo de madera sin marcar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó, señalando a la cuchilla y la madera.

Bofur se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía cómodo al lado del hobbit. "Todavía no lo sé. Tal vez un silbato. Tal vez un juguete. Puede que tal vez una estatuilla. Lo veremos cuando llegue el momento."

"Hm..." Vio al enano mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo antes de que un pensamiento se le ocurriera.

"¿Maestro Bofur? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Sólo si me llamas por mi nombre y sin títulos," el otro le contestó con una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien. Bofur, ¿por qué es que tú eres un fabricante de juguetes, pero tu hermano es un cocinero? Yo pensaba que la mayoría de las familias de enanos se dedicaban al mismo oficio."

Bofur chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia el otro lado del campamento donde se encontraba Bombur. "Eso es bastante cierto. Bombur y yo _comenzamos_ trabajando como fabricantes de juguetes cuando vivíamos en Erebor. Hasta nos estábamos preparando para hacernos cargo de la tienda de nuestro padre, y tal vez incluso abrir otra."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno... Había una joven enana. Ella trabajaba en las cocinas del palacio y solía pasar por enfrente de nuestra tienda todos los días en su camino al trabajo y viceversa," Bofur dijo en voz baja, sus ojos oscureciéndose por los recuerdos. "Recuerdo que ella utilizaba unas cintas azules a juego con sus ojos para mantener atados sus rizos de color castaños. Ella probablemente podría haber tenido a cualquier enano que quisiera, pero al único que parecía querer era a Bombur."

"Oh," dijo, sin saber qué decir. "¿Y él... le correspondía en sus sentimientos?"

Bofur esbozó una sonrisa que hablaba de recuerdos secretos. "Oh, sí. Mi hermano no sólo la amaba; él la adoraba. Ella era su piedra y joyas, y el oro y todo lo que era valioso. Eran muy felices juntos, y juro que yo nunca he visto a nadie tan armonizados como esos dos lo eran el uno del otro."

Bilbo sintió un nudo en la garganta. "¿Qué le ocurrió a ella?"

"Smaug llegó y Erebor cayó. Ella cayó con él. Y mi hermano nunca fue el mismo de nuevo." Finalmente Bofur lo miró, y fue con una expresión en su rostro que hablaba de alguien que había visto demasiadas muertes como para ser cambiado por ellas.

"Nosotros los enanos... Cada uno de nosotros lidiamos con nuestro dolor de manera diferente. Algunos de nosotros nos lanzamos a las batallas. Otros se refugian en la bebida. Bombur se dedicó a la cocina porque le recuerda a ella. Por eso él es ahora el cocinero y yo soy el fabricante de juguetes," terminó suavemente el enano.

Bilbo no sabía qué decir. Él nunca supo que Bombur había estado casado o el por qué le gustaba tanto la comida. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que había tantas cosas que no sabía de sus compañeros y las vidas que habían tenido antes. Y le hizo entender lo mucho que todos realmente habían perdido debido a Smaug.

"No puedo imaginarme cómo debe de sentirse," dijo en voz baja. "El haber conocido ese tipo de alegría y luego haberla perdido... ¿Cómo sales adelante?"

Eso era verdaderamente cierto. Él sabía lo que era llorar por un amor perdido, pero su dolor era uno parcial. Nunca supo lo que se sentía el amar y ser correspondido sólo para perderlo todo.

"Uno aprende a vivir con ello," le aconsejó el enano, volviendo a su tallado de la madera. "Te cambia y nunca vas a ser el mismo, pero no puedes dejar que te defina. Porque una vez que lo hagas, te perderás a ti mismo en ese momento -esa memoria- para siempre."

Las palabras eran sabios y conocedoras, e hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

"Bofur... ¿Qué perdiste cuando Erebor cayó?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

Bofur resopló y no apartó la mirada de su tallado. "Creo que la mejor pregunta sería, qué es lo que yo _no_ perdí, maestro Bolsón."

Bilbo no hizo más preguntas esa noche.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron a ascender.

Fue una operación lenta y difícil. El Paso Alto, no importa lo bien utilizado, no era el camino más fácil para transitar. Era una subida rocosa y escarpada hacia montaña arriba y tardaron más de lo que él recordaba tomara la primera vez. Todo el mundo estaba en guardia por si aparecían orcos y goblins, y Bilbo estaba tentado en decirles que no se molestaran en preocuparse ya que la mayor amenaza vendría mientras durmieran.

Luego, al caer la noche, los gigantes de piedra comenzaron a luchar.

Se había olvidado, durante los muchos años, lo exactamente aterradora que era la subida con esos grandes monstruos luchando por encima de ellos. La lluvia y los truenos no podían ahogar el sonido que hacían sus pieles de piedra al golpearse el uno al otro, y no importaba lo mucho que se arrimara contra la montaña, se encontraba con que no podía escapar de las piedras que llovían sobre él.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar un refugio!" gritó Balin desde algún lugar cerca de la mitad del grupo.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" gritó Thorin. "¡Permanezcan juntos hasta entonces!"

Bilbo miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que la lucha entre los gigantes era cada vez más acalorada. Rápidamente se acomodó contra la montaña hasta que hubo espacio para que los otros pasaran, y luego hizo un gesto a los enanos que caminaban detrás de él.

"¡Vayan por delante de mí!" Gritó por encima del ruido causado por el clima y los gigantes.

"¿Por qué?" Gritó Fili incluso mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano para que avanzara. Kili se deslizó por el lado del hobbit sin hacer preguntas, con Ori siguiéndole por detrás.

"¡Tengo un mejor agarre con mis pies descalzos y puedo moverme más rápido!" le explicó. "¡El resto de ustedes no lo tienen con las botas! ¡Así que adelántense y permanezcan juntos, y luego les seguiré!"

Eso era cierto sólo en parte. Él sí tenía un mejor agarre con sus pies y él quería que el grupo permaneciera junto, pero era con el fin de evitar lo que pasó la última vez. Aunque las cosas salieron bien, él no quería arriesgarse a que se quedaran atrapados de nuevo entre dos gigantes de piedra.

Fili lo miró escéptico, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de discutir cuando Dwalin, que estaba de pie detrás de él, le dio un codazo en el hombro. "¡Sólo haz lo que dice! ¡Mantente en movimiento!"

Fili suspiró y siguió a Ori sin otra queja. Pronto le siguió Dwalin que le dio a Bilbo un solemne asentimiento con la cabeza, que tradujo como, 'Gracias por proteger al testarudo príncipe.'

Él le respondió con otro asentimiento y se inclinó más hacia las ásperas rocas para que el enano más grande tuviera más espacio para caminar. Después le siguió Bofur y luego Nori; ambos estaban acurrucados bajo sus capas en un vano intento de protegerse de la lluvia. Sólo cuando ellos estuvieron delante de él, por fin respiró de alivio, y comenzó de nuevo a caminar detrás del grupo.

Continuaron caminando en medio de la lluvia y la lucha. Bilbo se encontró mirando constantemente hacia los gigantes luchando por encima de ellos; observando y midiendo cada movimiento con la esperanza de poder adivinar el momento en el que necesitaban saltar a terrenos más seguros. Pero era difícil de detectar con la lluvia y la oscuridad.

 _Es sólo un poco más adelante_ , pensó para sí mismo, _y luego en el que estamos debe moverse y-_

Entonces la piedra delante de él comenzó a moverse.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de poder enderezarse con las manos. Cuando Bilbo miró hacia arriba, se encontró con que el gigante se había desprendido de la montaña y se estaba moviendo. La mayor parte del grupo estaba atrapado en la pierna del gigante, pero su atención no estaba en ellos. En cambio, estaba centrada en Fili, Dwalin, Bofur y Nori, quienes todavía estaban delante de él, y no en el gigante donde deberían haber estado.

"¡Salten al gigante!" Gritó, pero su voz se perdió en el viento y los truenos.

Bilbo comenzó a moverse más cerca de ellos, con la esperanza de que todavía podrían tener el tiempo de hacerlo bien y tal vez lograr llegar al otro lado antes de que el gigante se derrumbara. Pero antes de siquiera haber dado dos pasos, encontró que el suelo debajo de sus pies se derrumbaba, y en instinto saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para-

 _-él vio los grandes ojos azules de Fili por última vez-_

-que la saliente se derrumbara en pedazos y los enanos de pie sobre ella cayeran cuesta abajo hacia la oscuridad.


	10. Capitulo Nueve

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Kili no era estúpido.

Él sabía que, entre Fili y él, su hermano mayor había heredado la inteligencia. Fili era el que siempre estudiaba cuando eran más jóvenes; y era con el que Thorin siempre discutía estrategias e historia y política. Durante mucho tiempo a Kili le había molestado que su tío nunca quisiera hablar de esas cosas con él. Pero, al igual que con su extraña apariencia, él había llegado a aceptarlo. Con el tiempo, incluso comenzó a darse cuenta de que, mientras que Thorin nunca hablaba con él acerca de las tradiciones de la corte, él _le contaba_ historias de su juventud y los diferentes puestos de trabajo que había tenido y las tierras que había visitado, y Kili se contentó con eso.

Pero el punto era que él no era estúpido. Fili era más inteligente que él, sí, y si bien era cierto que podía ser ignorante para algunas cosas, Kili no creía que era estúpido.

A él simplemente no le gustaba pensar.

Sinceramente, él creía que pensar era una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo. Él había crecido escuchando a Fili cuestionar siempre todo lo que les rodeaba, desde cómo se hacían los bebés hasta por qué una flor olía dulce. Su hermano no podía contentarse con que las cosas eran de la forma en que eran. Él siempre tenía que saber todo sobre ello.

Kili no lo entendía. ¿Realmente importaba el por qué una flor olía dulce? ¿No era suficiente con que simplemente _olíaasí_? Y, ¿por qué querría saber cómo un bebé venía al mundo? ¿No era suficiente con saber que existían y hacían al mundo mejor? Honestamente, Kili no se preocupaba por las preguntas o sus respuestas porque él estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la forma en la que una flor olía y de lo suave que era un bebé.

A veces él no podía evitar pensar que su hermano, en su constante necesidad por entenderlo todo, estaba perdiendo por completo el objetivo de ello.

Era lo mismo con Bilbo.

Kili sabía -porque él _no_ _era_ estúpido, _muchas gracias_ \- que la mayor parte de la compañía encontraba al hobbit un poco extraño. Él era algo demasiado amable, algo demasiado valiente, y algo demasiado ansioso por ayudarles. Este no era un comportamiento normal, y eso les hacía sospechar y ser desconfiados.

Pero a Kili no le importaba. A él le gustaba el señor Bolsón y sus divertidas sonrisas y sus lacónicos comentarios. Él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, incluso aún y cuando su tío no lo quisiera. Él estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todas las sospechas, y simplemente disfrutar el pasar el tiempo con el hobbit y el resto de sus compañeros.

Porque Kili no era estúpido y sabía que a veces, sólo a veces, tenías que confiar en tu corazón antes que en tu mente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no podía respirar.

Literalmente, él no podía recuperar el aliento. Era como si alguien le hubiera chupado todo el aire de su pecho, y lo hubiera dejado sin aliento. Él, realmente, había comenzado a sentirse mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en la montaña con el propósito de no colapsar.

A lo lejos, sobre el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos y el choque de pieles de piedra, él creyó oír un grito. Era penetrante y alto y tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kili. Obligándose a apartar la mirada del lugar en donde los enanos habían desaparecido _-Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, oh no, nonono_ _ **no**_ _-_ se encontró con que el resto de la Compañía estaban a salvo en el otro lado, y mirando fijamente con horror.

Sus ojos primero cayeron en Dori sosteniendo a Ori contra su pecho en un agarre desesperado; cubriéndole los ojos a su hermano y sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Detrás de ellos él podía distinguir las figuras de Bombur y Bifur; el cocinero estaba sosteniendo a su primo hacia atrás mientras el otro trataba de hacer su camino hasta el borde. Finalmente vio a Kili, que gritaba por su hermano y también era agarrado con fuerza hacia atrás por Glóin y Thorin. Cuando el rey lo miró a los ojos, Bilbo rápidamente desvió la mirada; incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que él sabía que iba a estar escrito en esos ojos azules.

 _-los ojos de Thorin parecen estar cortados de la piedra; son de un negro tan duro y frío cuando él lo maldice y lo destierra de Erebor y termina con su amistad. La acusación que arde en ellos duele casi tanto como sus palabras-_

 _Esto es mi culpa,_ pensó, sintiendo como si fuera a vomitar. _Todo esto es mi culpa. Oh, ¿qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?!_

Si tuviera la oportunidad, él habría caído de rodillas y llorado por su fracaso. Pero los gigantes de piedra no iban a detener su lucha por un pequeño hobbit. La roca en la que él aún estaba parado _-en la que los demás deberían haber estado_ , su mente le recordó con rencor- comenzó a moverse, y él se encontró intentando aferrarse desesperadamente a la resbaladiza superficie. Esta vez fue una hazaña mucho más difícil el agarrarse del gigante sin la ayuda de sus compañeros, pero Bilbo estaba determinado en que éste no iba a ser su final. Clavó las uñas en la implacable piedra y apoyó los pies lo mejor que pudo, y aguantó. Miró la distancia entre él y el resto de sus compañeros y cuando lo juzgó correcto, se apartó del gigante y saltó hacia el otro lado.

No llegó.

Los dedos de Bilbo apenas y rozaron la superficie de la piedra -pulida y suave por la lluvia y los constantes viajes- y entonces, antes de que él se diera cuenta, se encontró cayendo y cayendo, y entonces-

Todo se volvió negro.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo despertó adolorido y viendo los intensos ojos color marrón de un enano.

"Maestro Bolsón, ¿está despierto?" Dwalin -ensangrentado y sucio, pero _vivo_ Dwalin- le preguntó cuando abrió los ojos.

Se quedó mirando el enano por un momento mientras, lentamente, recuperaba sus sentidos. Su cabeza y el brazo izquierdo le dolían ferozmente, y él apenas podía ver en la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Pero nada de eso era importante porque Dwalin estaba _vivo_.

"No estás muerto," susurró mientras algo apretado en su pecho se aliviaba.

Dwalin parecía ligeramente ofendido. "Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que una pequeña caída de una montaña va matarme? Soy un _enano_."

"Por supuesto. Por supuesto, no debería haber presumido lo peor," admitió, sentándose lentamente y mirando a su alrededor. Él no podía ver nada con claridad por la oscuridad, pero lo que podía ver era que se encontraban en un tipo de cueva estrecha. También se dio cuenta de que estaban solos.

"¿Donde están los otros?" preguntó Bilbo, mirando de nuevo al enano delante de él.

Los labios de Dwalin se apretaron en una línea delgada. "No sé. Caí más abajo que ellos. Lo más probable es que estén por encima de nosotros en alguna saliente."

Bilbo miró por encima de ellos y apenas pudo distinguir la gran grieta por la que ambos debieron haber caído. "¿Crees que podríamos subir y encontrarlos?"

"¿Si yo estuviera solo? Sí. ¿Pero con usted aquí?" El guerrero resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "De ninguna maldita manera."

"Entonces déjame aquí y continua solo y encuentra a los demás," sugirió.

Dwalin frunció el ceño. "No voy a dejar solo a un hobbit herido en una cueva en la ladera de una montaña. Lo más probable es que usted sea comido o se caiga al intentar caminar en la oscuridad."

"Yo puedo protegerme lo suficientemente bien, y no soy tan tonto como para moverme estando herido," argumentó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Él no era un jovencito y podía cuidar de sí mismo. "Es más importante para usted el encontrar a los demás y asegurarse de que estén a salvo."

El ceño de Dwalin se volvió aún más severo. "¿Por qué haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Poner al resto de nosotros por encima de ti mismo. No somos ni parientes ni amigos y aún así actúas como si estuvieras dispuesto a morir por nosotros. ¿Por qué?" le preguntó el enano sin rodeos, frunciendo todavía el ceño con dureza.

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior. Podía pensar en una docena de mentiras en el por qué él ponía la seguridad de sus compañeros por sobre la suya, pero sabía que ninguna de ellas hubiera satisfecho a Dwalin. El guerrero simplemente quería la verdad y esa era la única respuesta que no podía darle.

"Porque... yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo si no hago todo lo posible para que todos ustedes sobrevivan para recuperar su hogar," respondió lentamente.

"¿Te importa tanto nuestra búsqueda? Pero usted ni siquiera es un enano," señaló Dwalin con una ceja levantada. "¿Por qué te importa si llegamos a nuestro hogar o no?"

"La compasión y comprensión no se limita a las razas," señaló. "No necesito ser un enano para entender lo que se siente el querer ir a casa."

Dwalin lo miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza. "Eres una especie rara, señor Ladrón. Si tan solo... bueno, no importa. De hecho, ahora se me hace aún más claro que tengo que quedarme contigo. Eres demasiado blando como para sobrevivir aquí solo."

Bilbo quería golpear su cabeza contra las piedras a su alrededor. Sólo el hecho de que le dolía la cabeza le impidió hacerlo. "Esto es ridículo. Yo no estoy en peligro aquí, pero lo mismo no puede decirse de los otros-"

"Los otros están capacitados y tienen experiencias en sobrevivir a este tipo de asuntos," interrumpió Dwalin, rodando los ojos. "También, lo más probable es que sigan juntos, o serán capaces de encontrarse los unos a los otros más fácil que nosotros. Ahora deja de discutir y déjame pensar en una manera para salir _juntos_ de aquí."

El hobbit resopló y se recostó contra las frías rocas detrás de él. "Bien, pero trata de no hacerte daño."

Dwalin lo ignoró.

Sin nada más que hacer, Bilbo cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por centrarse en el dolor con el fin de no pensar. Pero era difícil. Descubrió que su mente no podía borrar la imagen de los ojos muy abiertos de Fili, o el sonido de los gritos de Kili. No podía ignorar la verdad que había causado... que uno de sus compañeros posiblemente estaba...

"Todo esto es mi culpa", dijo en voz alta, como si de alguna manera le hiciera sentirse mejor.

No fue así.

Frente a él, oyó resoplar a Dwalin. "No seas tonto. No podías haber sabido que el gigante se iba a mover. No pierdas tu tiempo auto-compadeciéndote."

 _Pero yo sí sabía_ , argumentó en su cabeza. _Yo sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder y aún así eché todo a perder. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo voy a mirar a los demás sabiendo que yo... que yo posiblemente maté a sus hermanos y amigos?_

Para su frustración, Bilbo sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Trató de borrarlas rápidamente antes de que su compañero lo notara, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Ey, ¡no empieces a llorar!" le ordenó el enano, señalándolo con el dedo. "No tenemos tiempo para lágrimas. Tenemos que buscar una manera de salir de aquí y encontrar a los otros. ¡Así que deja de revolcarte en la culpa y componte!"

Bilbo asintió; apartando sus emociones y tratando de despejar la mente. "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Lo siento, simplemente estoy frustrado por mi propia estupidez."

"Aún así, no es una razón para llorar," se quejó el guerrero.

"Lo sé. Yo sólo... pensé en tener que hacer frente a los otros, y decirles que su hermano o amigo no va a volver. Yo no creo que pueda hacerlo," admitió en voz baja.

Dwalin no dijo nada ante eso.

"Creo que sería aún peor decírselo a Kili", continuó, no muy seguro de por qué él seguía hablando, pero sabiendo que no quería parar. "Los demás, parecen aceptar la pérdida o al menos tienen a alguien más. Pero Kili... le oí gritando antes de caer. Él... Sonaba como si su mundo se estubiera cayendo a su alrededor. E incluso yo ni siquiera pude mirar a Thorin cuando... cuando él me miró."

Nunca había entendido la relación entre los dos hermanos, pero él admiraba la fuerza de ese vínculo. Era el tipo de enlace que viene de vivir una vida en la que la mitad de tu mundo estaba completa por otra persona. Sólo había visto otra relación como esa en su vida y esa era entre Merry y Pippin.

Matar a Fili era matar a Kili.

"No sé qué es lo que haría Kili si él perdiera a su hermano," admitió Dwalin en voz baja. "Durante toda su vida él siempre ha tenido a Fili a su lado. No creo que él sabría cómo vivir sin él."

Bilbo encontró esa idea triste y a la vez dulce. "¿Qué...? ¿Qué crees que haría Thorin? Si él fuera a perder a Fili."

El enano suspiró y se frotó los ojos. "No lo sé. Thorin está hecho de un tipo diferente de piedra que sus sobrinos. Él ciertamente atesora mucho a los hijos de su hermana-"

"Él los ama como si fueran sus propios hijos," le corrigió porque él sabía de tal amor con Frodo, y lo reconocía con bastante facilidad en otros. "Sus sonrisas son sólo para Fili y sus risas están reservadas solamente para Kili."

Por primera vez, Dwalin estaba sorprendido. "¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?"

Él resopló. "Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Tu rey se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo luciendo como si estuviera chupando limones. Es bastante obvio de notar cuando sonríe o ríe."

"Thorin tiene todas las razones para estar tan serio. Él lleva una gran carga sobre él con esta búsqueda," le regañó el guerrero con el ceño fruncido.

Bilbo sintió una pizca de culpa ante eso. "Estas en lo correcto. Mis disculpas. No quería insultar a tu rey, pero trata de entender mi posición. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos no he visto otra cosa que no sea su desconfianza y desprecio. Es difícil respetarlo cuando no me muestra ninguno."

El enano se encogió de hombros. "Así es Thorin. Él siempre ha sido desconfiado de los forasteros. Dale una razón para confiar en ti, y él te lo dará muy pronto."

Una vez, en otra vida, eso hubiera sido cierto. Pero Bilbo recordó la mirada en los ojos de Fili y el sonido de los gritos de Kili, y ya no estaba seguro de que ahora fuera posible.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí descansando antes de que Dwalin finalmente decidiera que era hora de salir de la cueva.

"Tendremos que aventurarnos en la montaña para poder salir de aquí," instruyó el enano, señalando hacia la oscuridad a un lado de ellos.

Bilbo miró hacia la negrura delante de él pero no pudo ver nada que le diera a entender que la oscuridad les llevaría más adentro en la montaña. "¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo sabes que no conduce a un callejón sin salida? ¿O a una pared?"

"Una vez más, ladrón, soy un _enano_ , tengo un sentido para la piedra," le recordó el guerrero, rodando los ojos. "Ahora vamos. Yo iré primero y luego usted camine detrás de mí, ¿entendido?"

Agitó una mano en forma desdeñosa. "Sí, sí, yo te seguiré."

Dwalin gruñó y se puso de pie. La cueva era lo suficientemente alta para que él no tuviera la necesidad de doblar las rodillas, pero era lo suficientemente estrecha como para forzar al hobbit a recostarse contra la piedra para así evitar ser aplastado.

"¿Estás seguro de que no podemos subir?" le preguntó una vez más cuando el enano se movió hacia la oscuridad y le dio espacio para, finalmente, poder pararse.

"Deja de lloriquear y continúa" le respondió Dwalin, ignorando su pregunta.

El hobbit rodó sus ojos, pero rápidamente se acercó al enano. Él no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad y no deseaba perderle la pista a su compañero. "Voy a agarrar tu capa para no separarnos," le informó al enano, agarrando la empapada tela verde.

"Está bien. Al menos de esta manera no se perderá," admitió el guerrero mientras lo llevaba más adentro en la montaña.

Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando en la oscuridad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, y se agarró de la capa de su compañero con tanta fuerza que su mano empezó a dolerle. Él no se sentía cómodo y seguro en tener que aventurarse en algo tan desconocido, y no le gustaba el no tener control sobre hacia donde estaba siendo llevado. El único consuelo que encontró fue el conocimiento de que Dwalin parecía saber a dónde iba, y no parecía molesto por la falta de luz o lo desconocido frente a ellos.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad y un poco más, llegaron al final.

"Mira, te dije que yo no te iba llevar por un camino equivocado," jactó Dwalin, dándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

Bilbo asintió con aire ausente; dándole al enano sólo la mitad de su atención. El resto estaba centrada en la grande y acuosa caverna a la que habían entrado. Una caverna muy _familiar_.

 _Este lugar... ¿Podría ser...?_

Se adentró más en la caverna; sus ojos buscando un familiar conjunto de islas en el medio del reluciente lago subterráneo. Detrás de él Dwalin continuó hablando.

"Creo que puedo encontrar un camino hacia la superficie desde aquí. Quédate cerca y yo-"

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y luego un ruido sordo, y cuando Bilbo se dio la vuelta se encontró con su compañero derrumbado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Dwalin!" gritó, moviéndose a su lado y revisándole rápidamente para asegurarse que el guerrero estaba vivo. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó una gran roca con sangre y se inclinó para inspeccionarla. Mientras lo hacía, vio a una blanca figura que se movía por la esquina de su ojo, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al atacante.

"Gollum!" gritó, una mano agarrando a Dardo mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Sal, pequeño sinvergüenza!"

Hubo un momento de total silencio, en el cual se preguntó si tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas. Entonces un pequeño crujido de piedras le hizo darse la vuelta, y lo dejó cara a cara con la criatura Gollum por primera vez en ochenta años.

"Nos llamó, precioso," dijo la criatura -y siempre sería una criatura para él, no importa las historias que le dijo Frodo de que antes había sido un hobbit-, mirándolo con ojos horriblemente familiares.

 _-su mayor recuerdo de Gollum son siempre los ojos. Esos grandes ojos que son del color del lago cuando se congela durante el invierno. Ellos reflejan un mundo de locura que nunca podría ser sanado o comprendido. Esos ojos lo persiguen más porque sabe que ellos podrían haber sido fácilmente los suyos si se hubiera quedado con el de anillo-_

"Yo te conozco," afirmó, apuntando directamente a la pequeña y huesuda figura con Dardo.

"¿Cómo sabe de nosotros?" Preguntó Gollum, aparentemente sin miedo de la espada. Comenzó a rodearle lentamente y Bilbo se movió a sí mismo con el fin de interponerse entre el portador del anillo y el inconsciente enano.

"Sé muchas cosas sobre ti," admitió, mirando a la criatura con cuidado.

Gollum se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y se le quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Qué es lo sabe, precioso? ¿Qué secretos dice?"

Bilbo pensó por un momento antes de que la respuesta viniera a él. "Yo sé que tienes algo importante. Algo que yo necesito. Algo que está en tu bolsillo."

La reacción fue instantánea.

Apenas y logró elevar su espada a tiempo para coger el pequeño carroñero, ya que éste se lanzó hacia él con una fuerza y velocidad inesperada. Aún así, apenas podía esquivar los largos y huesudos dedos que luchaban con envolverse alrededor de su garganta.

"¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón! ¡No te llevará lejos de nosotros, precioso!" chilló Gollum, entrecerrando los ojos y enfurecido.

"Tú no sabes las consecuencias de ser dueño de ese anillo," le gruñó él, apoyando sus pies y usando toda su fuerza para empujar a la criatura hacia atrás.

Gollum no le hizo caso a sus palabras y simplemente se abalanzó de nuevo hacia él. Esquivó a la delgada y se dio la vuelta, y luego, con el borde sin filo de la empuñadura, golpeó a Gollum en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Gollum cayó al suelo y no se movió.

Bilbo observó a la pálida figura por un momento más, su respiración jadeante y el corazón acelerado. Una vez estando seguro de que estaba inconsciente (o muerto; cualquiera de las dos estaba bien para él) se trasladó de nuevo al lado de Dwalin. El enano tenía un impresionante chichón formándose en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la piel había sido desgarrada con la roca, pero estaba vivo y entero. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, sintió una oleada de alivio.

 _Aún no voy a perder a éste_ , pensó, sacando su pañuelo (que recordó traer esta vez) y comenzando a limpiar la sangrante herida. _Sólo puedo desear poder decir lo mismo de los demás._

Cuando el Hobbit terminó de limpiarle la herida de su inconsciente compañero, volvió los ojos de vuelta a su atacante y se preguntó qué hacer. Una parte de él, una parte muy grande, quería acabar con la criatura en ese mismo momento. Bilbo nunca olvidaría la visión de la mutilada mano de Frodo, o la aventura de pesadilla que tuvo que sufrir gracias a Gollum. Matar a la miserable criatura era la única forma segura que tenía para proteger a su sobrino. Pero otra parte de él, la parte sensata y sensible y decididamente Bolsón, no estuvo de acuerdo porque al final había sido _Gollum_ el que había destruido al anillo.

 _Si fallo en mi búsqueda, entonces puede que, de nuevo, todo quede en manos de Frodo y Gollum,_ admitió para sí mismo. Él no quería otra cosa más que salvar a Frodo de su destino, pero la providencia siempre parecía tener una mente propia. Así que, con gran pesar, Bilbo le perdonó la vida a Gollum por primera (segunda) vez.

Sin nada más urgente distrayéndolo, Bilbo volvió su atención a la única cosa que había estado intencionalmente evitando: el anillo. Lentamente, giró a Gollum y estiró el brazo hacia el pequeño bolsillo que estaba casi oculto bajo las rasgaduras y manchas. Manteniendo un ojo en la criatura todavía inconsciente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y cogió el frío anillo con un estremecimiento.

 _-el anillo es siempre un silencioso murmullo en el fondo de su mente. Nunca es fuerte o exigente, pero siempre está ahí. Susurrándole promesas. Promesas de deseos que no se atreve a pensar. Se burla de él con poder y riqueza y con la capacidad de traer de vuelta lo que más anhela. Él lo ignora y lo ignora hasta que, finalmente, un día se encuentra con que no puede ignorarlo más-_

Bilbo se estremeció de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo con el anillo sujeto firmemente en su mano. No quería mirarlo o recordar los días que pasó bajo su hechizo. No quería recordar la adrenalina que sentía cuando lo usaba, o el poder que sentía cuando creía que él lo controlaba. Lo que más deseaba era simplemente tirarlo al agua y nunca mirarlo de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, él levantó la mano y sujetó la sencilla banda de oro delante de él. "Así que... nos encontramos de nuevo."

Y el anillo _-hermoso, miserable, cosa maldita, tomó la luz de los ojos de Frodo-_ comenzó a susurrar.

 _Bilbo Bolsón..._


	11. Capitulo Diez

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Cuando Dwalin finalmente se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar su martillo.

Inmediatamente, Bilbo saltó hacia atrás y fuera de su trayectoria cuando el enano agitó sin restricciones el arma a su alrededor. Se balanceó en una rodilla mientras la otra mano se dirigió a una de sus hachas, el martillo aún moviéndose por sobre él. No fue hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y con sus ojos enfocados y abiertos, que Dwalin finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba siendo atacado.

"Ladrón," saludó mientras sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en el hobbit. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Fuiste noqueado con la caída de una roca," respondió Bilbo, habiendo decidido mentirle para salvar a Gollum. Fue, sin duda, una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Pero sabía que si decía la verdad entonces Dwalin terminaría matando al pequeño carroñero, tal vez por sentido común o por un ego herido. Y él no podía dejar que eso sucediera...

"Yo fui noqueado... por un pedazo de roca," repitió lentamente Dwalin, mirándolo fijamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó el pañuelo ensangrentado como prueba. "Sí. Te golpeó en la cabeza y te dejó inconsciente al instante."

Dwalin simplemente lo miró fijamente. 'Miró fijamente' era la forma educada de definirlo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que crecía entre ellos.

"Estoy bien. Se necesita algo más de un _guijarro_ para eliminarme," se burló el enano, finalmente envainando sus armas una vez más.

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior e hizo todo lo posible por no sonreír. "Tal vez no eliminarte, pero sí te dejó _inconsciente_ por un largo rato."

Dwalin simplemente le dio otra 'mirada'.

"¿Crees que podríamos encontrar la superficie a partir de aquí?" continuó hablando, ignorando la mirada. Realmente, el enano no podía compararse con Gandalf cuando el mago estaba enojado.

"... Sí. Puedo sacarnos de aquí. Creo que será más fácil a partir de ahora," admitió el guerrero, rascándose la cabeza en donde se había secado parte de la sangre que había perdido.

Bilbo se sintió vagamente disgustado. Tenía la sensación de que la sangre se iba a quedar debajo de las uñas del enano por los próximos días.

"Entonces, si puedes, deberíamos ponernos en marcha," señaló, tratando de ignorar su repugnancia. Los hábitos de limpieza de los enanos no eran de su preocupación. "No me gusta permanecer aquí. Este lugar me hace sentir incómodo."

Dwalin gruñó y envainó todas sus armas, con la excepción de su martillo. "De acuerdo. Vamos a salir de aquí antes de que otra 'roca' caiga sobre mí."

Bilbo se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Nadie le había dicho que los enanos eran tan perspicaces. Era otro nuevo hecho que añadir a su creciente lista.

"¿Para dónde vamos?" Le preguntó, poniendo cuidadosamente su cuerpo entre Dwalin y la roca hacia donde había arrastrado al inconsciente Gollum. Había atado al carroñero con una cuerda que encontró en Dwalin; pero él no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar, o cuándo despertaría la pequeña termita y causaría más problemas. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de que Dwalin y él salieran de allí tan pronto como fuera posible.

El guerrero giró los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la cara hacia el techo. Olió el aire un par de veces y luego golpeó el suelo con la punta de sus botas antes de dar un firme asentimiento.

"Al este," declaró, levantando su martillo hasta apoyarlo en un ancho hombro, y luego se encaminó rápidamente hacia sus destinos.

Bilbo siguió al enano sin quejarse. "¿Cómo es que ustedes los enanos entienden tan bien a las montañas?"

"Hemos nacido para trabajar la piedra, ladrón, y es junto a la piedra que nos pasamos nuestra vida. Aprendemos a escuchar su voz antes de utilizar la nuestra. Aprender a navegar a través de una montaña es tan fácil para nosotros como lo es para los montarases el viajar por un bosque," le respondió Dwalin con un bufido.

Él no había sabido eso. "¿Entonces les resulta difícil? ¿Vivir encima del suelo, lejos de la piedra?"

"Sí," le respondió sin rodeos Dwalin, sin detenerse en su caminata. "Es difícil, pero no imposible. Nosotros preferimos no hacerlo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Les causa dolor? ¿La extrañan enormemente?"

Dwalin finalmente se detuvo y Bilbo se encontró casi chocando contra él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró al enano que ahora lo estaba mirando furioso.

"Vivir lejos de Erebor es como vivir sin un brazo o una pierna," le explicó lentamente el enano, mirándolo con unos ojos que podrían haber sido tallados de la piedra. "En un principio, es insoportable, pero con el paso del tiempo te acostumbras a ello porque no hay otra opción. Algunos días estarás bien; otros días arderás con los recuerdos de lo que solía ser. Es un dolor fantasma que nunca desaparece porque vives todos los días con el recuerdo. Ahora, ¿eso satisface tu curiosidad, ladrón?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un insensible idiota. "Sí."

"Bien. Ahora deja de hablar. Todavía tenemos un gran trecho por viajar," gruñó Dwalin, girando sobre sus talones y continuando su camino. Bilbo lo siguió rápidamente y continuaron su viaje a través de la montaña en silencio.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cuando finalmente encontraron la manera de salir de la montaña, Bilbo se dio cuenta que ya era pasado el mediodía.

 _Estuvimos allí toda la noche y la mañana al día siguiente,_ reflexionó, trepando una gran roca con cuidado. _Por lo que recuerdo, el sol se estaba poniendo cuando nos encontramos con Azog. Lo que significa que los otros deben estar por salir si es que fueron atrapados por los goblins. Pero si no fueron capturados entonces, ¿dónde estarán ahora?_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bilbo se encontró con que él no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Su grupo estaba separado, no tenía ni idea de en dónde estaban los demás, y había una gran posibilidad de que algunos de ellos estuvieran ahora muertos. Estaba atascado.

 _Encuéntralos. Búscalos. Rastréalos_ , el anillo le susurró en el fondo de su mente.

Con firmeza, él dispersó los susurros. _¡Ahora no! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!_

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Le preguntó a Dwalin, dirigiendo su completa atención al enano con el fin de bloquear el anillo.

Dwalin olfateó y miró a su alrededor antes de encogerse de hombros. "Dudo que los otros hayan llegado tan lejos. Vamos a esperar aquí y ver si alguien aparece."

"¿Y si no lo hacen?" presionó, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse en nudos.

"Entonces vamos a volver a la montaña y los buscaremos," respondió el guerrero, caminando hacia un árbol y poniéndose cómodo debajo de él.

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior para no gruñir. "Odio esperar. Nunca se hace más fácil, no importa la edad que uno tenga."

Dwalin resopló y no se contuvo la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. "No conozco a nadie que le _gusta_ esperar."

"Yo no sé cómo los elfos soportan el vivir siglos. Yo creo que sólo los recuerdos me volverían loco," admitió, porque era algo que le había horrorizado en secreto durante mucho tiempo. No podía imaginar cómo Lord Elrond o incluso la Dama Galadriel podían manejar los recuerdos que se extendían por largos años. La carga de sólo cien años ya le pesaba como una roca.

Dwalin se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. "¿A quién le importa? Por ahora descansa. Tal vez más adelante lo necesites."

Bilbo realmente esperaba que no fuera así.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nunca pensó que iba a quedarse dormido con toda la preocupación que tenía, pero su cuerpo lo sorprendió. O solamente era porque estaba cansado. De cualquier manera, en un momento Bilbo juró que había estado pensando en posibles entradas a la montaña y luego, al momento siguiente, se encontró despertándose abruptamente ante el grito que sonó a su lado.

"¿Qué...?" comenzó a decir, parpadeando a su alrededor y buscando el origen del ruido. Se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse en el horizonte, y que el aire estaba poniéndose frío. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Dwalin estaba de pie y tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Muy pronto se dio cuenta del por qué cuando Balin llegó corriendo al claro.

"¡Dwalin!" gritó, lanzándose directamente hacia su hermano. Dwalin lo atrapó sin dudarlo y los dos se agarraron el uno al otro en un feroz abrazo que parecía bastante doloroso con toda esa armadura. Bilbo los observaba desde un costado mientras hablaban bajo entre sí en khuzdul. No podía entender ni una palabra de lo que decían, pero él sentía que el significado detrás de ellas era bastante claro.

 _Si Balin está aquí, entonces..._

Se volvió hacia por donde Balin había venido, y pronto encontró al resto de sus compañeros que se dirigían hacia ellos a un ritmo más sedado. Miró a cada uno de los rostros con esperanzas, pero se encontró con que no estaban ninguno de sus compañeros desaparecidos.

 _Ellos no los encontraron,_ se dio cuenta, y su estómago se torció en más nudos.

Thorin los condujo hacia el claro y Bilbo evitó cuidadosamente mirar al enano a los ojos. En cambio, él tomó nota de cada enano y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que estaban sucios y magullados, todos estaban relativamente ilesos. Físicamente, por lo menos. Era una cosa menos en la que preocuparse.

"Dwalin," saludó Thorin mientras se acercaba, sus rasgos severos relajándose un poco. "Es bueno ver uno de ustedes con vida."

Bilbo tenía la sensación de que él no estaba incluido en esa declaración.

"¿Encontraste a los demás?" Le preguntó Kili a un lado de su tío. Sus oscuros ojos parecían muy grandes en su pálido y magullado rostro.

Dwalin sacudió la cabeza solemnemente cuando su hermano finalmente lo liberó. "Lo siento, muchacho. No nos encontramos con ninguno de ellos."

"¿Ni siquiera sus cuerpos?" Preguntó Dori en voz baja.

"Ningún cuerpo. Nosotros caímos más abajo en la montaña que ellos," respondió Bilbo.

"Entonces, ¿hay una posibilidad de que ellos todavía pueden estar vivos?" Cuestionó Ori, su rostro iluminándose.

Bilbo miró a los otros enanos y supo que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Existía la posibilidad de que sus compañeros estuvieran vivo, sí, pero eran unas muy, muy escasas posibilidades.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Thorin?" Cuestionó Glóin mientras atendía un moretón en la frente bastante grande y de un enfermizo color amarillo.

El rey cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de soltar el aire lentamente. "Vamos a esperar la noche para ver si ellos aparecen. Si llegada la mañana no aparecen..."

Thorin no continuó, pero todos ellos captaron el mensaje bastante claro. Ellos continuarían en la mañana, con o sin sus compañeros perdidos.

Bilbo miró hacia el oeste, donde el sol estaba, lentamente, ocultándose. Ahora no sabía cuánto habían cambiado las cosas, y él no sabía si Azog iba a aparecer o no. Pero si el demonio _llegaba_ , entonces ellos no tendrían hasta la mañana para esperar a sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo es que todos ustedes están magullados?" Preguntó, su mente girando en posibles planes.

Fue Óin quien le respondió. "Nos encontramos con algunos goblins en nuestro camino hacia aquí. Desagradables pequeños bastardos se las arreglaron para capturarnos, pero nosotros escapamos fácilmente. Incluso acabamos con su rey en nuestra escapada."

Bilbo asintió y trató de lucir sorprendido y asombrado. "Impresionante. Pero, ¿para qué los capturaron a ustedes? ¿Por qué no los mataron cuando los apresaron?"

"Una buena pregunta, maestro Bolsón," dijo Gandalf, hablando por primera vez. El mago parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la dirección por la que habían venido.

"Maestro Escudo de Roble," llamó lentamente, y toda la atención se centró hacia el mago. "¿Por casualidad recuerdas lo que te dijo el Gran Goblin?"

Thorin parpadeó dos veces antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y comenzó a maldecir en khuzdul. Balin y Óin también parecían haber caído en la cuenta si sus abiertos ojos eran una pista, pero el resto de la compañía parecía perdido y confundido.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese goblin gordo?" Preguntó Kili, tirando de la chaqueta de Thorin.

"Que alguien pagaría un precio por su cabeza," respondió Gandalf por el rey. "Mi conjetura es que 'alguien' son orcos, y que los goblins puede que les hayan informado de nuestra ubicación. Si eso es cierto, entonces puede que ellos ya estén dirigiéndose hacia nosotros en este momento."

Tomó un momento para que todos se dieran cuenta de la situación, pero una vez que lo hicieron, inmediatamente le siguió pandemónium. Bilbo vio como sus enanos estallaron en argumentos y en una gran cantidad de gestos y maldiciones. Él no podía seguir todas las palabras que se dijeron, pero sí entendió que la esencia de los argumentos era sobre si quedarse y esperar a sus compañeros extraviados, o moverse antes de que los orcos los atraparan a ellos. Era un lío de palabras y acaloradas emociones, pero ese era el resultado que él esperaba.

Bilbo no sabía si Fili, Bofur, o Nori estaban vivos o muertos, y no sabía si Azog venía por ellos o no. Pero lo que él sí sabía era que no podía dejar que sus camaradas restantes no estuvieran preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

 _Esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer para advertirles sobre Azog,_ pensó miserablemente. _No puedo hacer nada más. No cuando yo no sé qué es lo que vendrá._

Él no sabía por cuánto tiempo duró la discusión, pero, eventualmente, Thorin decidió ponerle fin a la misma.

"¡Vamos a acampar aquí por esta noche!" bramó sobre las voces, ahogándolas hasta que se hizo silencio. "Montaremos una guardia y trampas, y haremos preparativos para cualquier ataque que pueda venir. Si somos atacados entonces estaremos preparados. Si no es así, entonces al menos les daremos a nuestros compañeros la oportunidad de alcanzarnos. ¡No voy a escuchar nada más sobre el tema!"

No hubo ningún otro argumento después de eso. Los enanos y mago asintieron y se fueron a cumplir con las órdenes dadas. Bilbo los observó a todos antes de decidir que él iba a ser de gran ayuda con la creación de las trampas. Eru sabía que él tenía suficiente práctica viendo a Merry y Pippin.

"Maestro Óin," llamó, corriendo hacia el sanador. "Tengo una idea para algunas trampas en las que podemos utilizar algunas de las plantas que recogí. ¿Te importaría ayudarme?"

El enano sonrió. "Por supuesto, yo estaría _encantado_ , maestro Bolsón."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo mantuvo un ojo en la lenta puesta del sol, y una oreja para escuchar los aullidos de huargos. Para su consternación, él sólo tuvo tiempo para montar la mitad de sus trampas antes de que los desgarradores aullidos de los huargos hicieran que todo el campamento se detuviera.

"Ellos vienen," jadeó Ori, su mano moviéndose por reflejo hacia su honda.

"Es hora de actuar. Todo el mundo a sus lugares," ordenó Thorin, extendiendo una mano para empujar a su sobrino hacia su árbol designado. Todo el mundo se movía sin quejarse y, o bien algunos empezaron a subirse en los árboles, o a esconderse en los arbustos alrededor de ellos. Bilbo se subió a un árbol con Dardo en una mano, y se acomodó junto a Ori. En el árbol de al lado él podía ver a Kili y Balin y Bombur agazapados en sus ramas, mientras que Bifur y Óin se acomodaron en una rama por encima de la suya. Debajo de ellos, Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin y Dori tomaron sus lugares en los arbustos que estaban alrededor del campamento.

El campamento estaba en silencio excepto por el crepitar del fuego que habían creado en el centro del campamento. Alrededor del fuego estaban los pocos sacos de dormir que todavía tenían; rellenados para aparentar como que todos estaban durmiendo. Era una artimaña muy simple que probablemente no engañaría a la mayoría de la gente, pero como se trataba de orcos podía funcionar. Bilbo sólo esperaba que Azog no fuera el primero en la escena.

A su lado, él se dio cuenta de que la mano libre de Ori estaba temblando. En silencio, alargó un brazo y envolvió la mano entre la suya, y la apretó suavemente.

"Todo va a estar bien," dijo en voz baja. "Todos vamos a salir de esto con vida. Te lo prometo."

"No creo que eso sea algo que se pueda prometer," susurro Ori aun cuando su mano finalmente dejó de temblar.

Bilbo sonrió. "Mírame."

El sonido de fuertes pisadas y siseos se escuchó más y más cerca a su campamento hasta que, muy pronto, un par de orcos montados en huargos entraron corriendo al campamento. Cada uno de ellos aterrizó en un saco de dormir y procedieron a apuñalarlos con sus armas, o a destrozarlos con sus mandíbulas.

 _Bueno, ahí va mi mejor abrigo,_ pensó con humor negro que murió rápidamente cuando el resto de los orcos se unieron a sus compañeros. Con ellos llegó un (familiar) alto orco blanco que hizo que Ori se tensara de nuevo, y que el odio en él aumentara rápidamente.

Entonces vio _a quién_ arrastraba el orco detrás de él, y todo su mundo se detuvo completamente.

"Fili" jadeó Ori antes de taparse la boca con la mano.

Atado y encadenado a Azog con una cuerda, Fili entró a los tropezones en el claro antes de caer de rodillas. Estaba sucio y ensangrentado, y Bilbo ya podía distinguir las contusiones y los moretones en su cara. Se veía agotado y cansado, pero aún así se las arregló para mirarle ferozmente a su captor con sus brillantes ojos azules.

"¡También tienen a Nori!" le susurró Ori con fiereza; desviando su atención lejos del atado príncipe.

Sus ojos recorrieron el claro antes de, finalmente, divisar a Nori y Bofur; cada uno también atados a un orco. Estaban sucios y heridos, y lucían más moretones y contusiones que el enano más joven. Tenía la sensación de saber el por qué.

Levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Kili, y se encontró que éste estaba siendo retenido por Balin y Bombur. Miró a Ori y se preguntó si él tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero se encontró con que el joven enano se veía más horrorizado que enfadado.

"No llames la atención," le ordenó en silencio por si acaso. "Tenemos que esperar la señal."

Ori asintió, pero aún así no apartó los ojos de su hermano. Bilbo no podía imaginar qué era lo que sentía Ori al ver a su hermano mayor atado y golpeado, pero él sabía que la ira aparecería muy pronto. Sólo esperaba que la ira le ayudara en la batalla y no lo paralizara.

Debajo de ellos, Azog había estado inspeccionando el campamento antes de gruñirles algo a los otros orcos en su áspera lengua materna. Luego estiró un brazo hacia atrás y empujó a Fili hacia adelante hasta que éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el orco le colocara la espada en su cuello.

"Rey enano," gruñó en común. "Sal para que yo pueda darte otra cabeza de tu familia."

 _-"Tengo miedo de ser rey," confiesa Fili una fría noche. Todos están apiñados en grupos para mantener el calor, y él está apretujado entre Fili y Bofur. El fabricante de juguetes está profundamente dormido con el sombrero sobre su cara, pero Fili todavía está despierto por lo que decide hacerle compañía._

 _"¿Por qué? Yo creo que vas a ser un buen rey," le susurra._

 _Fili sonríe levemente ante el cumplido. "Me siento muy joven. Creo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente sabio como para gobernar. No sé si alguna vez lo seré."_

 _"La sabiduría viene con la edad. Vas a aprender cómo ser un buen rey a medida que crezcas," le tranquiliza._

 _Fili ríe bajito. "Entonces creo que tengo algo más por esperar que no sea el ponerme gris."_

 _Él resopla y se arrima más en busca de calor. "Creo que deberías tener más miedo de ponerte blanco o volverte calvo. Eres pariente de Balin y Dwalin, después de todo."_

 _Fili ríe de nuevo, pero esta vez es tan fuerte que despierta Kili, que está durmiendo en su otro lado-_

Azog empuja la hoja más cerca hasta que rompe la piel y comienza a sangrar. Fili no se mueve ni se inmuta, pero sus ojos azules se agrandan ligeramente antes de cerrarse. Se estaba resignando a su muerte.

 _-a veces él se encuentra a sí mismo llamando a Merry y Pippin por otros nombres. Él no quiere hacerlo, pero es difícil; muy difícil porque los dos son tan parecidos a los enanos que perdió. Le hace querer llorar cuando los ve porque ellos merecían vivir; Fili y Kili deberían haber vivido, pero no lo hicieron y Merry y Pippin están viviendo la vida que ellos deberían haber tenido, y por qué todo terminó de esta manera, porqué, porqué, porqué-_

El dolor que lo envuelve por completo le sorprende por un momento, pero sólo por un momento. El ya estaba familiarizado con el dolor; lo conocía como a un viejo amigo. Él sabía cómo empujarlo hasta que solamente era un dolor lejano en su corazón.

Pero la rabia... la rabia era nueva.

 _Mátalo,_ sugirió el anillo, despertándose a su ira como una serpiente a la música. _Sálvalo. Sálvalo. Mátalo._

"Ori," susurró mientras agarraba firmemente a Dardo en una mano. "Dile a Kili que apunte a los ojos."

Entonces, antes de que Ori pudiera responderle, saltó del árbol.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, obligó a su cuerpo a rodar para absorber el impacto. Luego se puso de pie de un salto y se dio cuenta de que cada orco ahora estaba centrado en él. Incluyendo a Azog.

"Veo que estás usando un rehén," dijo casualmente aún cuando los orcos apuntaron sus armas hacia él. "Supongo que ustedes son tan débiles y cobardes como dicen."

Azog entrecerró sus pálidos, pálidos ojos mientras los otros empezaban a silbar y maldecir y gruñir. Hizo un gesto brusco con su gancho, y todos ellos se quedaron en silencio.

"Mediano," reconoció, su voz sonaba como rocas chocando entre sí. "Veo que el Rey enano está desesperado. Patético."

Los orcos rieron y se burlaron de él, y Bilbo se permitió sonreír. Él no tenía ninguna ilusión de que era una bonita sonrisa. "En efecto. Casi tan patético como un orco torturando a un niño desarmado. Realmente, ¿no podías encontrar un enano en plena madurez que capturar? Por lo menos ellos te darían batalla. ¿Pero él? Yo me sorprendería si él siquiera supiera cómo sostener una espada."

Hasta ahora, Fili lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Bofur y Nori lo miraban alarmado y con consideración. Tenía la sensación de que éste último estaba pensando en un plan gracias a su distracción. Sólo esperaba que no interfiera con el suyo.

Los ojos de Azog se ensancharon ante el insulto, y él apartó su espada lejos de la garganta de Fili para apuntar a Bilbo. En el momento en que hizo esto, una flecha se le clavó en el ojo, y se desató el caos.

Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin y Dori finalmente se revelaron y atacaron al orco que tenían más cerca. Por encima de ellos, Ori y Kili fueron liberando flechas y piedras en los desprotegidos ojos del enemigo. Bombur, Balin, Bifur y Óin también saltaron a la lucha, y pronto Bilbo los perdió a todos de vista.

A todos, excepto a Fili.

Azog había roto la flecha en su ojo, pero todavía seguía chorreando sangre por su cara y cuello. Debajo de él, su huargo también había sido cegado, y estaba lloriqueando mientras intentaba quitarse las flechas de la cara. El orco obviamente estaba confundido y en una gran cantidad de dolor, pero eso no le impidió el intentar decapitar a su cautivo. Fili estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en esquivar al ahora medio ciego orco, pero él sabía que eso no podía durar; no mientras el enano siguiera atado a Azog.

Bilbo clavó los pies en la tierra y corrió.

Él se agachó y esquivó como pudo la mayor cantidad de las peleas, y, cuando no podía, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de sus compañeros. Durante todo el tiempo, él mantuvo a Azog y Fili en su visión, y tan pronto cuando él estuvo lo suficiente cerca, levantó alto a Dardo y la bajó con rapidez sobre la cuerda que unía a los dos juntos.

"¡Corre!" Gritó, empujando a Fili lejos del pálido orco y hacia los árboles. Fili tropezó, pero se puso de pie cuando Azog rugió algo gutural y vicioso detrás de ellos. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver si los estaban siguiendo, y se encontró con que Dwalin y Thorin habían impedido que el demonio los siguiera.

"Dame tus manos," ordenó tan pronto cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla. Fili levantó las manos atadas y rápidamente cortó las cuerdas hasta que el enano estuvo libre. "Súbete a los árboles. Kili y Ori están ahí. Ellos te protegerán."

"Que-" intentó protestar Fili, pero Bilbo ya se estaba moviendo; de nuevo hacia la batalla y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo en donde descansaba un frío anillo.

 _Sólo por esta vez,_ se prometió a sí mismo, y deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Todo a su alrededor parecía volverse más lento y los colores se volvieron más pálidos y menos vibrantes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y podía jurar que escuchó al anillo reírse de él en el fondo de su mente.

 _Cállate y déjame concentrarme en los orcos,_ le gruñó, y luego se puso a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue concentrarse en acabar con los huargos. Ellos eran los más peligrosos con sus enormes mandíbulas y garras, y les ofrecían una significativa ventaja en altura y protección a sus jinetes. Él no sabía si los huargos podían olerle acercarse, pero no le importaba. _Tenía_ que ayudar a sus amigos.

El primer huargo que encontró no parecía reparar en él mientras lo asechaba. Saltó a un lado para evitar una de sus patas traseras, y luego deslizó a Dardo en sus costillas tan fuerte como pudo. El huargo soltó un alto y agonizante sonido que hizo que sus oídos le dolieran, pero él continuó; tratando de empujar la hoja de la espada aún más dentro de la gruesa carne antes de saltar hacia atrás cuando el huargo giró hacia él. Se encontró mirando su cara y sus ojos se deslizaron sobre ella y luego hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta que encontró su cuello.

 _¡Ahí!_

Giró a Dardo en un arco que abrió de una tajada la garganta del huargo, como si de papel se tratara. La sangre roció su cara y él parpadeó cuando se le metió un poco en los ojos. Se los limpió, y luego observó como el huargo retrocedía y luchaba por respirar antes de finalmente colapsar.

 _Hacia el siguiente,_ sugirió el anillo, y por una vez él se encontró de acuerdo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevó a matar a los huargos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y sólo podía concentrarse en acabar con las criaturas que amenazaban a sus amigos. No fue sino hasta que el último huargo estuvo muerto que por fin se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Sus enanos habían logrado matar a la mayoría de los orcos y todos los huargos estaban obviamente muertos. Habían quedado algunos rezagados, pero estaban heridos y obviamente no iban a durar mucho más tiempo. Lo más importante que notó era que Azog había escapado.

 _Él todavía vive. Bien. Que venga otro día; nosotros lo podremos matar entonces,_ pensó con una crueldad perversa que lo hizo detenerse. Por lo general, él no era tan sanguinario, y en realidad no le gustaba matar. Así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan malditamente deseoso por pelear?

 _Venganza. Mátalo. Se sentirá bien,_ el anillo incitó.

 _Oh. Es por eso._

Bilbo se quitó el anillo y parpadeó cuando el mundo volvió a sus colores y formas normales. Lo más importante era que los sentimientos de sed de sangre estaban desapareciendo mientras deslizaba el anillo en su bolsillo, e ignoraba la voz que se burlaba de él en el fondo de su mente. Por encima de ellos, el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche había caído durante la viciosa escaramuza contra Azog y sus secuaces. El fuego se habían prendido era ahora la única fuente de luz en la oscuridad del bosque. Arrojaba un resplandor naranja sobre los cuerpos de los orcos y hacía que sombras bailaran a través de los rostros de sus camaradas. Lentamente, él los escudriñó hasta que identificó a cada enano, y luego se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban vivos.

 _Lo hicimos. Logramos escapar esta vez._

Bilbo se acercó a donde sus compañeros estaban reunidos, y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que algunos de ellos estaban abrazando a los extraviados. Kili estaba prendido de Fili como un pulpo, y parecía que no lo iba a dejar ir en ningún momento cercano. Fili lo estaba soportando con una mirada que decía que ya estaba acostumbrado a las formas apegadas de su hermano. Cerca de ellos estaba Nori quien sostenía a Dori y Ori mientras éstos le devolvían el abrazo. Parecía estar tratando de calmar a un lloroso Ori, mientras que Dori parecía estar aferrándose al hecho de que él podía tocar de nuevo a su hermano. Un poco más allá, vio a Bofur reír cuando Óin lo examinaba mientras que Bombur y Bifur se desvivían por él.

Todos estaban vivos y sanos. Nadie había muerto a pesar de su enorme metida de pata en sincronización y control. Él todavía no les había fallado.

Bilbo se sorbió las lágrimas y se frotó los ojos cuando éstos comenzaron a humedecerse. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había estado conteniendo el miedo y la angustia ante la idea de fracasar de nuevo. Fue sólo ahora -verlos _con_ _vida_ y _a salvo_ \- que el alivio y gratitud le envolvieron.

"Oh, ¿qué es esto? Espero que esas sean lágrimas de alegría y no de tristeza."

Bilbo parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que Balin estaba ahora frente a él. Parecía preocupado mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Bilbo.

"Alegría. Estas son lágrimas de alegría," le aseguró, frotándose los ojos a toda prisa. No sería bueno empezar a llorar como un niño delante de Balin. No quería poner incómodo al enano.

"Sí, creo que todos podríamos llorar de alivio ante este resultado," estuvo Balin de acuerdo, aún mirándolo.

"Pensé que estaban muertos," admitió, limpiándose las mejillas. "Pensé que estaban muertos y luego los orcos los arrastraron de esa forma y... y..."

El rostro de Balin se suavizó, y extendió un brazo para colocar una mano en el hombro del hobbit. "Yo entiendo. Fue algo bastante difícil para todos el verlos así. Pero usted... usted nos hizo a todos un gran favor al distraer a Azog. ¡Incluso logró salvar a Fili! Eso por sí solo es un gran regalo. Así que gracias, maestro Bolsón. Gracias por salvarlo."

Bilbo sintió su rostro enrojecerse y esperó que no fuera demasiado obvio. "Y-Yo sólo hice lo que era correcto. No podía quedarme allí parado y verlo morir. Si pudiera evitarlo, yo no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes muriera."

 _No otra vez._

Balin asintió lentamente mientras sus ojos le miraban pensativo. "Estoy empezando a creer en eso, maestro Bolsón."

El enano le dio otra suave palmadita en el hombro antes de encaminarse a donde Óin estaba intentando (y fallando) examinar a Bofur. Miró de nuevo al grupo y se dio cuenta de que Thorin había hecho su camino hacia sus sobrinos, y se las había arreglado para separar a Kili de Fili y lo envolvía en su propio abrazo. Podía ver cuán fuerte el rey estaba agarrando el abrigo de Fili, y vio como sus enormes hombros parecían relajarse ligeramente. Fili, a su vez, parecía volverse de gelatina y relajado en el abrazo como un niño. Probablemente sólo ahora él se sentía completamente seguro desde su secuestro.

Bilbo sintió su propio corazón aligerarse mientras los observaba. La última vez, él había sido el que había estado en ese fuerte abrazo después de haber salvado a Thorin de Azog. Pero, al ver los ojos de Thorin suavizarse en un azul cielo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba este resultado.


	12. Capitulo Once

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Óin siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un enano bastante simple.

Le gustaba pelear, comer, leer y cantar. Los elfos, las aceitunas, o los mentirosos, le tenían sin cuidado. Era leal a su rey en primer lugar, su familia en segundo, y sus amigos y aliados estaban terceros. El creía que todo sucedía por una razón, y que había que dejar ir las cosas que uno no podía controlar. En definitiva, él no era muy complicado.

Esta forma de pensar -sencilla y práctica- era el por qué le agradaba su hobbit ladrón. Bilbo Bolsón había dejado muy en claro que su único deseo era verlos a todos a salvo camino a Erebor. Había demostrado sus intenciones una y otra vez; desde pequeñas cosas como permitirles a los más jóvenes comer primero durante las cenas, y otras más grandes como proteger a Fili de los orcos y trolls. Óin apreciaba ese contundente y honesto deseo.

Lo único que _le_ preocupaba sobre Bilbo era su falta de auto-preservación.

Era sordo de un oído, sí, pero ten por seguro que no era ciego. Había visto cuán imprudente era el hobbit con su propia vida. Se lanzaba a las batallas sin vacilación, no se inmutaba en proteger a los demás con su propia vida, e incluso les pedía a los demás que no se preocuparan por él. Parecía que no le importaba en absoluto si vivía o moría.

El enano estaba seguro de que él no era el único que se había dado cuenta. El mago lo había notado y estaba preocupado, y Dori sin duda se había dado cuenta ya que él era toda una mamá gallina. Tenía la sensación de que Thorin también lo había notado, pero no había dicho nada porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había actuado en sus preocupaciones, lo que significaba que él iba a tener que cuidar del ladrón.

Óin era un sanador; estaba en su naturaleza el intentar ayudar a los demás, incluso cuando ellos no lo querían. A Bilbo Bolsón parecía no importarle si vivía o moría, pero a Óin sí, y él iba a mantenerlo con vida, sin importar a lo que se enfrentaran.

Incluso aunque Bilbo no lo quisiera.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Después de todos los abrazos y llantos y las risas, vino la tarea de recuperación. Los cadáveres de los orcos hicieron que la zona fuera muy indeseable para permanecer, así que juntaron todo lo que todavía era rescatable, y se marcharon a buscar un lugar más seguro para descansar y sanar. Gandalf les condujo a través del oscuro bosque, mientras que los otros ayudaron a los heridos cuando iniciaron la tarea de caminar cuesta abajo por la montaña. Eventualmente encontraron un claro que parecía relativamente seguro, y montaron el campamento por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche.

Bilbo encontró un acogedor rincón en donde tenía una vista perfecta de todo el mundo y estaba todavía lo suficientemente cerca como para ir en sus ayudas. Allí hizo su cama y se puso a revisar y curar sus propias heridas y contusiones. No había muchas ya que había estado invisible e inadvertido durante la mayor parte de la batalla, pero aún así él no había podido esquivar todo en la lucha. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de sus heridas eran lesiones menores y sin importancia por lo que él fue capaz de atenderlas sin tener que acudir a Óin. Una vez que hubo terminado, se sentó y observó a sus compañeros. Óin estaba revisando a Fili, Nori, y Bofur, ya que ellos tenían la mayoría de las heridas. Era una tarea bastante difícil ya que, en realidad, ninguno de ellos parecía estar interesado en sanar, sino que en relatarles a los otros la historia de sus capturas.

"-entonces Nori se puso de pie, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y dijo: '¿A eso le llamas una patada? Espera, permíteme mostrarte cómo se hace.' Luego lo hizo caer con una barrida de pierna -¡aún estando atado!" se jactó Fili sentado entre Kili y Ori.

Los enanos se rieron y silbaron mientras Nori se encogía de hombros y se rascaba la hinchada nariz. "Bueno, _fue_ una pésima patada. Ni siquiera dejó un hematoma. Patético."

"Ellos dejaron suficientes marcas," señaló Dori a su lado. Estaba tratando que su hermano comiera, pero obviamente estaba fallando ya que Nori seguía empujando su mano.

"Eso es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Óin mientras atendía a Bofur. El fabricante de juguetes había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y el sanador estaba tratando de envolver un trapo limpio alrededor de la herida. "Ustedes tres tienen suerte de haber salido con vida."

"Sí, ¡gracias a mi pequeño hermano aquí presente!" alardeó Fili, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kili y sacudiéndolo. "Le clavó una flecha justo en el ojo a ese bastardo. No me sorprendería si muriera a causa de esa herida."

Kili sonreía abiertamente por debajo del brazo de su hermano. "Todo fue suerte. Yo no habría tenido la oportunidad si el señor Bolsón no lo hubiera distraído."

"¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde está nuestro ladrón? ¡Tengo que darle las gracias por salvarme la vida!" gritó Fili, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos finalmente encontraron al hobbit, sonrió tan brillantemente como el sol.

"¡Bilbo! ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? ¡Ven aquí, así puedo agradecértelo adecuadamente!" exigió el enano rubio.

Bilbo levantó las cejas y trató que su sonrisa no fuera demasiado evidente. "¿Así puedo oler la sangre de los orcos con más claridad? Creo que mejor paso y me quedo aquí. Contra el viento. Lejos del olor."

La mayoría se echaron a reír ante su réplica, pero Fili frunció el ceño en respuesta. Marchó por entre los enanos hacia el solitario hobbit y se dejó caer frente a él. Con el joven enano tan cerca, Bilbo podía ahora distinguir sus heridas con mayor claridad. Lo que vio le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Me salvaste la vida," dijo Fili, sin darse cuenta de su gesto de dolor o malestar. "No sé lo que habría ocurrido si... si no hubieras..."

"No pude hacer nada más", finalizó por el enano. Fili estaba empezando a verse un poco perdido al recordar la noche, y él no quería verlo triste de nuevo. "Nunca dejaría que cualquiera de ustedes muriera. No si puedo evitarlo."

Fili parpadeó sus ojos azules, los cuales compartía con su tío, antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Antes de darse cuenta, Bilbo se encontró sumergido en un abrazo que le exprimió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

"Gracias por salvarme la vida," le murmuró Fili al oído. La barba le hizo cosquillas en la oreja y el cuello, pero el hobbit estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Honestamente, en ese momento tanto Fili como él necesitaban un abrazo.

"De nada, Fili," le murmuró, tratando de no derretirse como un niño en el abrazo.

"¡Ey, Fili! ¡Dejar de acosar a nuestro ladrón y ven aquí! ¡Ahora es tu turno!" ordenó Óin desde el grupo, ya que había terminado de atender a Bofur.

El enano más joven gimió, pero obedientemente soltó a Bilbo, y se puso de pie. "¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero sin pinchazos esta vez! Ya tuve bastantes de esos con los orcos..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo siguió observando a sus compañeros, incluso después de que todas las heridas fueron curadas, sus estómagos llenados, y todos, finalmente, se quedaron dormidos. Se encontró con que no podía caer dormido con la misma facilidad y, honestamente, él no quería hacerlo en ese momento. Tenía mucho en que pensar, demasiado para planificar y repasar en su cabeza. Por no hablar de que todavía se sentía conmocionado por casi perder a sus enanos (de nuevo) gracias a su propia estupidez.

No, él no iba a estar durmiendo en ningún momento cercano.

Al menos él no era el único que seguía despierto. Dori estaba sentado junto a Nori y Ori y se les quedaba mirando como si no pudiera creer que ellos estuvieran allí. Dwalin estaba puliendo su hacha mientras Gandalf fumaba su pipa y parecía estudiar el cielo nocturno.

Y luego estaba Thorin.

El real enano estaba de guardia y se encontraba sólo, sentado un poco lejos del campamento. De vez en cuando él se daba la vuelta para mirarles, y poco a poco posaba sus ojos azules sobre cada enano. Cuando ellos se centraban en Fili y Kili, se suavizaban ligeramente y permanecían allí por más tiempo. Luego ellos seguían antes de, finalmente, darse la vuelta y volver a su guardia.

Él no culpaba a ninguno de los enanos por sus alivios. Apenas si él también podía evitar el mirar a cada uno de ellos; asimilando todas y cada una de las lesiones y hematomas, y el cuidadoso ascenso y caída de sus pechos. Todavía no podía sacudir el persistente miedo al casi perderlos de nuevo.

Permaneció despierto el tiempo suficiente como para ver a Dori y Gandalf finalmente caer dormidos, y para ver a Dwalin cambiar lugares con Thorin. El rey estrechó fuertemente la mano del otro enano y los dos compartieron una mirada que decía más que las palabras jamás lo harían. Bilbo se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo envidia. Él no podía hacer eso con sus ojos. La envidia se extinguió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que, en vez de ir a su saco de dormir, Thorin en cambio se dirigía hacia la esquina de Bilbo. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón empezar a acelerarse e hizo lo posible para ignorarlo.

En silencio, Thorin tomó asiento a su lado y se puso cómodo contra la roca. Luego metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su larga pipa oscura. El hobbit vio cómo la encendía y se preguntó qué tipo de hierba para pipa estaba fumando. Conociendo a Thorin, era una barata y de mal gusto. Él siempre tenía un gusto horrible para la hierba para pipa y el vino.

"Hoy fuiste muy valiente," dijo finalmente el rey, tomando un largo soplo y dejando salir el humo lentamente. "Muy rápido al pensar y muy ingenioso con las trampas. Te debemos una buena parte de nuestra victoria a ti."

Bilbo resopló. _Él_ no fue el motivo por el cual salieron victoriosos. Todos habían hecho su parte para ganar la batalla. "Difícilmente. Yo no habría sobrevivido a la refriega si no los hubiera tenido a todos ustedes allí para cuidarme la espalda."

Thorin se encogió de hombros. "Di lo que quieras, el resto de nosotros sabemos quién nos ganó la batalla al final."

"Lo haré," declaró, levantando la barbilla, "y mientras estoy en ello, me gustaría añadir que tanto Ori como Kili también jugaron un papel importante. Asegúrate de que los demás lo sepan."

El enano asintió lentamente. "Es cierto. Hoy lo hicieron bien. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ellos."

 _Yo también_ , admitió para sí mismo.

"Pero yo, en particular, te debo las gracias a ti," continuó Thorin con calma. "Hoy no sólo salvaste a mi sobrino, también a mi sucesor y príncipe heredero. Tales acciones... no puedo ni siquiera _comenzar_ a pensar en cómo pagártelas."

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se rascó una de las heridas en su codo. "No necesito nada. No podría siquiera permanecer sentado y ver morir a una persona inocente. No sería lo correcto."

"Tan noble," comentó Thorin con el más leve indicio de burla en su tono. Dio otra larga bocanada de su pipa antes de soplar el humo por la nariz. "Independientemente de tus necesidades, _todavía_ te estoy en deuda. Por lo tanto dime tu precio, ladrón."

En contra de su voluntad, Bilbo sintió una punzada de dolor perforar su corazón ante el comentario del enano. Honestamente él no quería otra cosa que no fuera el ver a sus enanos vivir durante el viaje. Pero Thorin, obviamente, no sabía eso, y pensaba que él quería conseguir algo. Él entendía su razonamiento, pero aún así le dolía ser considerado tan inferiormente por alguien a quien quería tanto.

"No necesito ni quiero nada de ti, maestro Escudo de Roble," dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo hacia sus dormidos compañeros. "Todo lo que quería era ver vivo a Fili. Que él y los demás estén vivos es suficiente para mí."

Thorin estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Siguió fumando su pipa, pero no hizo ningún ademán por dejar al hobbit. Bilbo se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer a su lado cuando el rey por fin habló de nuevo.

"Te he ofendido," anunció Thorin, bajando la pipa. "Mis disculpas. Esa no fue mi intención. Yo quería... Mmm... Estoy haciendo un lío bastante grande de todo esto, ¿no es verdad?"

"Más o menos," estuvo de acuerdo, rodando los ojos.

"Ciertamente no te contienes con tus palabras," se quejó el enano, pero sin ningún tipo de enojo. "Ha habido un malentendido. No era mi intención insultarte al implicar que salvaste a Fili simplemente para ganar algo."

Bilbo se volvió hacia el rey con ambas cejas levantadas. "¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿qué querías dar a entender?"

Thorin se rascó la barba y parecía pensar profundamente sobre cómo expresar sus palabras. "Lo que quería decir... Bueno, con los enanos, tenemos un cierto código que seguimos. Si un enano le da a otro un regalo o le hace un favor, entonces se espera que el receptor devuelva estas acciones. Por supuesto, hay excepciones a esta regla, pero eso es otra historia."

El enano se detuvo y señaló con el dedo al hobbit. " _Le_ has hecho a mi familia un favor al salvar a Fili. Por lo tanto yo ahora tengo que devolverte ese favor."

"Entonces... porque he salvado a Fili, ahora tienes que hacer algo por mí," resumió lentamente Bilbo. "Pero..., ¿por qué tú? ¿No debería ser Fili el que tiene que pagarme?"

"Fili aún no es mayor de edad," respondió Thorin, encogiéndose de hombros. "Todavía es considerado un niño por otros, por lo que no se espera que él pague la deuda. En su lugar, me corresponde a mí como cabeza de la familia ocuparme de la misma."

"Oh." Bilbo se reclinó hacia atrás y pensó en lo que acababa de aprender. La primera vez, después de haber salvado al rey, Thorin no había mencionado una deuda. De hecho, él no recordaba haber oído de ella o de Thorin habérsela pagado.

 _Tal vez... Tal vez me lo está diciendo ahora porque esta vez yo he salvado a Fili en lugar de a Thorin_ , pensó para sí mismo. Sí, eso parecía lo más probable. Lo más probable era que Thorin veía una deuda con Fili como más importante que una suya. Él no haría nada menos por su sobrino.

"Entonces..., ¿cómo hace uno para pagar esta deuda? ¿Ahora tú tienes que salvar mi vida? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo has hecho en la batalla," señaló.

Thorin resopló. "Difícilmente. Esas no son vistas como deudas. Defender a tus hermanos en combate es lo que se espera de todos los enanos, y actuar de otra forma es ir en contra de nuestra propia naturaleza. No, lo que sucede ahora es que tú me pides algo y yo hago todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplirlo."

"Pero... yo realmente no quiero nada," le recordó al enano, sintiéndose un poco perdido por todo el asunto.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con oro o joyas?" le desafió Thorin.

"Soy un hobbit. Nosotros valoramos más las flores y una buena comida," le indicó.

"Estado, entonces. ¿Un funcionario de alto rango una vez que reclamemos Erebor?" le contrarrestó el enano.

"¿Para hacer qué? Soy un ladrón, no un político," le reprendió.

El rey estaba empezando a ponerse visiblemente molesto. "Mujeres, entonces. U hombres. O un nuevo caballo, una nueva casa, ¡incluso un abrigo nuevo!"

"No quiero un amante, no necesito un caballo, soy dueño de una casa perfectamente encantadora, y si necesito un nuevo abrigo entonces puedo conseguir uno yo mismo," enumeró Bilbo, poniéndose ahora cada vez más divertido por todo el asunto. "Acéptalo, majestad, no hay nada en este mundo que yo quiera y que puedas dármelo."

"Entonces..., ¿qué es lo que yo _no_ puedo darte?" preguntó el enano, frunciendo el ceño.

 _Tu corazón._

Bilbo se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior hasta que empezó a sangrarle. "Maestro Escudo de Roble, por favor entiende algo: por ahora yo no tengo ningún otro deseo que verlos a todos ustedes vivir para reclamar su hogar. Esa es la tarea que he aceptado y estoy comprometido en verla cumplida. Si eso puede aceptarse como un deseo, entonces te sugiero que hagas todo lo que esté en tu poder para mantenerte con vida con el fin de concederme mi deseo."

Thorin se quedó mirando al hobbit con una mirada que, honestamente, él no supo comprender. Era extraño, porque juraba que conocía cada una de las miradas del rey.

"Eso no cumple exactamente con los requisitos, pero por ahora lo voy a aceptar. Al menos hasta que yo pueda encontrar un pago adecuado que vayas a aceptar," comentó finalmente el enano, recogiendo su pipa y, lentamente, poniéndose de pie.

"Vas a estar buscando por mucho tiempo," replicó antes de lamer la sangre de su labio inferior.

Thorin alzó una ceja mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. "Bueno. Me gustan los desafíos."

Luego se alejó en silencio hasta donde estaba su saco de dormir. Bilbo lo vio alejarse y se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué no podía haberse enamorado de alguien menos complicado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo se despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Para cuando hubo despertado, ya era media mañana y el desayuno ya había sido preparado y servido, y el campamento estaba siendo empacado.

"¡Maestro Bolsón!" lo saludó Bombur cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto. "¡Ven a comer! ¡Te guardé un plato!"

El hobbit bostezó y lentamente se puso de pie. Su cuerpo le dolía un poco debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero él ignoró diligentemente el dolor ante el prospecto de comida. Se sentó junto a Bombur y se frotó los ojos para despejar el sueño.

"Mis gracias," dijo con voz ronca antes de aclararse la garganta un par de veces. "Gracias, Bombur. Estoy contento por tener algo caliente para comer después de lo de anoche."

"Sí, han sido unos largos días," estuvo de acuerdo el robusto enano, entregándole un plato de comida, "pero al final todo resultó bien. ¡Todos sobrevivimos y todos encontramos nuestros caminos de regreso a los otros!"

Bilbo le sonrió al alegre cocinero y comenzó a comer su desayuno. "En efecto. Ahora podemos seguir adelante. ¿Cuál es la próxima parada?"

"En primer lugar, tenemos que llegar a la base de la montaña," respondió Bombur, acariciándose pensativo el bigote. "Eso debería tomar alrededor de tres días -tal vez más, teniendo en cuenta a los heridos que tenemos."

El hobbit asintió y pensó en todos los mapas que conocía con el fin de tener una idea de lo lejos que todavía tenían que ir. "Entonces, ¿a partir de ahí?"

"Tenemos que pasar a través de los Valles del Anduin y luego tenemos que pasar a través del Bosque Negro." El enano frunció el ceño y arrugó sus espesas cejas. "La verdad, no muy deseoso de esa parte. Los elfos se allí de seguro que tramarán algo."

Bilbo no lo dudó. Mientras que él le tenía mucho cariño a su hijo Legolas, honestamente, él nunca llegó a apreciar a Thranduil. El elfo era demasiado frío y reservado para su gusto. Por supuesto, el elfo también había encerrado a sus amigos en sus mazmorras, así que tal vez él estaba siendo un poco parcial. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos, él sabía lo importante que sería Thranduil en la próxima guerra. Si quería cambiar el resultado de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos entonces él necesitaría el apoyo del Rey Elfo.

"Vamos, vamos, Bombur; no vayas asustando a nuestro ladrón por un par de comedores de hojas," dijo Nori arrastrando las palabras mientras se unía a ellos. Se sentó junto a Bilbo en una perezosa postura que aún así se veía agraciada.

"No le tengo miedo de los elfos. En realidad les tengo mucho cariño," replicó Bilbo con una sonrisa.

Los dos enanos compartieron una mirada de mutuo disgusto.

"Bueno, no hay nada escrito sobre los gustos," dijo Nori, mirando el hobbit junto a él.

Él simplemente se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cómo están tus heridas de guerra? Asumo que Óin ya te dejó en buena forma."

El ladrón agitó una mano en forma desdeñosa. "Estoy bien. Esos orcos fueron patéticos. Apenas si hicieron algún daño."

Bilbo miró cuidadosamente el ojo negro, el labio partido, y las numerosas contusiones que el enano todavía ostentaba. "Oh, sí, ellos ni siquiera dejaron una huella en ti."

"Ustedes dos probablemente habrían conseguido salir ilesos si pudieran mantener la boca cerrada," señaló Bombur, agitando su cuchara en la dirección de su compañero enano.

"No. Ellos querían torturarnos y estaban buscando una excusa. Así que Bofur y yo les dimos una," explicó Nori mientras examinaba sus uñas.

"Mmm… Estoy seguro de que el joven príncipe no tenía nada que ver con esa decisión," agregó Bilbo sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Nori entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tienes algo que compartir?"

"¿Yo? No, absolutamente nada," alegó Bilbo, ampliando sus ojos hasta que empezaron a llorarle. "Nunca implicaría que tú y Bofur provocaron deliberadamente a los orcos para que les pegaran a ustedes dos en vez de a Fili. Eso sería una locura."

Bombur se echó a reír mientras Nori siguió mirándole fijamente con sus acerados ojos verdes. Se enfrentó a la mirada de frente, e incluso levantó las cejas en un silencioso desafío.

Finalmente, Nori sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Bien jugado, ladrón, bien jugado. Nosotros todavía podemos hacer alguien de ti."

"Con suerte alguien decente a diferencia tuya, ladrón," interrumpió Dori mientras se unía a los tres con un bolso en la mano y el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se puso de pie frente a Nori y se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a vislumbrarse amenazante.

Nori inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta quedar de cabeza para poder mirar a su hermano a los ojos. "Me ofende ese comentario. Yo no robo cosas. Libero valiosas posesiones de sus indignos dueños."

"¿No esa otra definición de ladrón?" preguntó Bilbo.

"Más o menos," estuvo de acuerdo Bombur.

Nori simplemente les agitó a los dos una mano de forma indiferente. "Detalles, detalles. Ahora, ¿qué sucedió para que mi querido hermano mayor esté de mal humor?"

Dori metió la mano en el bolso y sacó un bulto de tela rojo brillante. "¿Has robado esto de Rivendel?"

"¿Por qué es esa una pregunta? Sabes que lo hice," replicó el enano más joven, rodando los ojos y girando la cabeza para volver a mirar a Bilbo y Bombur.

Dori golpeó con fuerza a Nori en la cabeza con la tela y el bolso. El enano ni se inmutó.

"¡Te dije que no agarraras nada de ellos!" le reprendió Dori con dureza. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? ¡No lo puedes vender a donde vamos!"

"Bueno... yo estaba pensando que podríamos convertirlo en un abrigo," dijo Nori, arrastrando las palabras, con pereza volviendo su mirada hacia el hobbit sentado junto a él, "para nuestro querido ladrón. ¿Quien parece ya no tener uno...?"

"¿Qué? No, guárdalo para otra cosa. Yo estoy bien," negó Bilbo, no queriendo ser arrastrado en la conversación. "Haz algo para Ori con él; estoy seguro de que él lo apreciará."

"Ori ya tiene suficientes abrigos," respondió Dori, dirigiendo su acerada mirada verde hacia el hobbit. "Pero... me di cuenta que tu abrigo se destruyó anoche, durante la pelea. ¿Tienes otro?"

"Por supuesto que no, ¡míralo!" respondió Nori antes de que Bilbo pudiera responder. Agitó una dramática mano en dirección al hobbit. "¡Él no tiene ningunas botas o guantes o incluso una camisa extra! ¡Nuestro ladrón va a morir a causa de los elementos antes de que lleguemos a Erebor!"

Bombur asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Dori siguió mirando al hobbit con una mirada aún más intensa. Bilbo ahora se sentía indeciso entre sentirse indignado de que Nori pensara que él era tan débil y confundido sobre porqué la ropa era siquiera un problema.

"Y-yo tengo suficiente ropa, ¡muchas gracias! Y nosotros los hobbits, para empezar, no usamos botas, ¡así que eso no debería ser un problema!" le replicó, mirando al ladrón.

Nori sacudió la cabeza con un falso ceño fruncido en su cara. "Nuestro querido ladrón es demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Está dispuesto a correr el riesgo de morir por el frío, para no molestarnos a nosotros con cosas como la costura y el tejido. ¡Qué hobbit tan amable!"

En ese momento, Dori lo miraba con el tipo de mirada que normalmente era reservada para Ori. Como si él fuera una especie de cordero herido rodeado por una manada de lobos muy, muy hambrientos. Era una mirada muy alarmante.

"Voy a tomar sus medidas después del desayuno. Nori, ve que termine toda su comida. Tengo que encontrar mi kit de costura," ordenó Dori mientras enrollaba la tela y la metía de nuevo en el bolso.

Bilbo abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue detenido en seco cuando Nori le metió un trozo de carne seca.

"Lo haré, hermano, lo haré," le prometió el ladrón, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Dori le dio un gesto de aprobación antes de alejarse a buscar, presumiblemente, su kit de costura.

"Eso fue bien jugado," le complementó Bombur desde el otro lado.

"Gracias. Siempre es agradable ser reconocido," respondió Nori.

Bilbo se les quedó mirando a los dos; indeciso entre aplaudir al ladrón por su astucia, y el querer tirarle de la oreja por hacer que Dori se preocupara por él. Nori se dio cuenta de su mirada, y le dio una perezosa sonrisa que era, a pesar de todo, bastante encantadora.

"Será mejor que termines tu desayuno, querido ladrón. No querrás mantener a Dori esperando," le aconsejó, y luego se agachó cuando Bilbo le tiró una cuchara en la cabeza.


	13. Capitulo Doce

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

Era casi mediodía cuando se marcharon. Todo empacado y totalmente descansados, el grupo comenzó la larga caminata cuesta abajo por la montaña. Thorin los guiaba con Gandalf a su lado mientras que Fili, Nori, y Bofur recibieron la orden de caminar en el medio, ya que ellos todavía estaban sanando. Bilbo optó por permanecer en la parte posterior con Bombur mientras reflexionaba sobre qué era lo que iba a tener que hacer a continuación.

Sin la ayuda de las águilas, ya no iban a ser capaces de cubrir tan vastas millas tan rápidamente. Ellos iban a tener que caminar cuesta abajo por la montaña y luego hasta la casa de Beorn, y por lo tanto se iban a retrasar unos cuantos días. Ya no estaban siguiendo el tiempo original, y ahora él ya no sabía qué esperar.

¿Vamos a tener que hacerles frente a más enemigos, debido al retraso? ¿Iba Azog a alcanzarlos más rápido que la última vez? Y lo más importante, ¿iban a perder los últimos rayos del sol del Día de Durin, y fallar en la travesía? También todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Radagast; ¿aún permanece en su casa en el Bosque Negro? Si era así, entonces, ¿era posible que se reunieran allí con él?

 _Muchas incógnitas. Me van a conducir a la locura_ , caviló, pateando una extraviada piedra en el camino. _No puedo prepararme para nada ahora que sé que todo puede haber cambiado. Lo único en lo que puedo prepararme es en entrar en Erebor y en cómo deshacerme de Smaug._

La ironía de que Smaug era ahora el menor de sus problemas no le pasó desapercibido.

Frente a él, se dio cuenta de que Glóin le susurraba algo a Óin, quien luego asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Para su sorpresa, el enano disminuyó sus pasos hasta que estuvo lado a lado con el hobbit.

"Maestro Glóin," saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Qué le trae por aquí?"

"Tengo una pregunta para usted. Te he estado observando en las batallas. ¿Quién te instruyó con la espada?" le preguntó Glóin, mirando a Dardo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No tengo ningún entrenamiento. Mis tácticas son 'no dejes que te apuñalen,' y 'atacarlos con el extremo puntiagudo.' ¿Eso cuenta como entrenamiento?" le respondió con sequedad.

Glóin resopló. "Lo sabía. Parecías un niño; moviéndola de un lado al otro hasta que golpearas algo. Era algo casi doloroso de ver."

Bilbo se rió. Había olvidado cuán franco Glóin podía ser.

"Gracias por tu honestidad. Es bueno saber que estoy haciendo el ridículo cada vez que levanto una espada," dijo alegremente.

"No veo ningún punto en tantear el problema sin ir directo al grano. Yo digo lo que me gusta, cuando me gusta," se jactó el enano, sonriendo. Eso hizo que las líneas en su rostro se suavizaran y el brillo en sus ojos fuera más luminoso. A Bilbo le hizo recordar fuertemente a Gimli.

"Es por eso que decidí que necesitamos entrenarte," continuó Glóin, "para que no parezcas un tonto. Ah, y para que no mueras."

"¿Entrenarme?" repitió, parpadeando.

"Así es. En el arte de la espada. No creo que esos flacos brazos puedan levantar un hacha," dijo el enano.

"Pero-"

"También podemos practicar con algunas dagas. Creo que Nori tiene unas extras, las cuales no le importaría dar."

"Por qué-"

"También tenemos que enseñarte cómo lanzar un golpe. No puedes depender de las armas para todo. ¡Tienes que ser capaz de cuidar de ti mismo en cualquier situación!"

"Yo puedo-"

"Practicaremos durante el campamento. Óin dijo que me ayudaría y que él curaría las heridas que obtengas," añadió Glóin, palmeando al hobbit en el hombro. "Asegúrate de no cansarte en la caminata. ¡No voy a hacértelo fácil sólo porque eres un hobbit!"

Después de haber terminado de decir lo que quería, Glóin dejó a Bilbo atrás y volvió a su lugar junto a su hermano.

Bilbo lo vio alejarse antes de, lentamente, mirar a Bombur. "¿Qué acaba de suceder?"

Bombur le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa. "Creo que le agradas a Glóin. Mala suerte."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Para perpetuo horror de Bilbo, Glóin cumplió con su palabra esa noche.

"Es tiempo para entrenar," dijo alegremente, interrumpiendo a Bilbo y Ori en medio de la conversación.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¡la cena-!" se quejó cuando Glóin lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a un área abierta en el campamento.

Glóin agitó desdeñosamente una mano y le arrojó Dardo. "Puedes comer cuando hayamos terminado. Ahora, primero lo primero: cambiar tu agarre. Si sigues agarrando la espada de esa manera vas a terminar torciéndote la muñeca. Tal vez incluso hasta romperla..."

Bilbo le miró mal. "¿Cambiar mi qué? Tienes que mostrarme el 'adecuado' agarre."

Glóin rodó los ojos pero, obedientemente, reajustó las manos del hobbit hasta que estuvo satisfecho. "Así. Ahora, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la guardia alta y la guardia baja?"

Bilbo parpadeó. "Um, ¿no?"

"Lo sabía," se quejó el enano, pero no se veía muy desanimado. "Entonces vamos a empezar por el principio."

Durante la siguiente hora, Glóin le explicó las diferentes posiciones y le hizo practicar cada una de ellas. Él nombraría las posiciones al azar con Bilbo luchando por seguir cada una. Era una rutina sorprendentemente exigente, y con demasiada rapidez el hobbit se encontró cansado por el esfuerzo.

"No tienes mucha fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo", señaló Glóin, moviendo la cabeza. "Necesitas trabajar en eso."

Bilbo se encogió de hombros mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. "Soy un hobbit. Dependemos más en la velocidad que en la fuerza."

El enano asintió, mirándose reflexivo. "Lógico. Entonces, primero vamos a trabajar en tus defensas. Ahora, ¡guardia alta!"

El hobbit se quejó, pero obedientemente se puso en la posición correcta. Para entonces, la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían unido a los dos, y estaban viendo al enano y hobbit con varios grados de interés. Bilbo podía oírlos mientras discutían sobre los dos como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

"Su movimiento de pies es bueno. Parece saber los pasos y patrones correctos," comentó Balin mientras se sentaba en una roca.

"Necesita apretar su agarre. Un golpe y perderá su espada," señaló Dwalin, negando con la cabeza.

"Un arco o dagas, le sentarían mejor. Algo ligero para que no le moleste al usarlo," añadió Bofur sin levantar la vista de su tallado.

Dori sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. "Glóin está siendo demasiado duro con él. Es su primera vez entrenando con una espada."

Junto a él, Nori y Ori bufaron al unísono.

"El señor Bolsón puede manejarlo. Es más fuerte de lo que parece," defendió Fili mientras Kili asentía con la cabeza.

"Él ha estado manteniéndose al ritmo de Glóin durante todo este tiempo," añadió Óin con una amplia sonrisa.

"La cena está lista. ¿Cuándo lo va a dejar Glóin para que coma?" se quejó Bombur con Bifur, quien, a su vez, le ignoró.

"Cuando Bilbo ya no pueda continuar," respondió Gandalf, encendiendo su pipa.

Thorin no dijo nada, pero Bilbo podía sentir sus ojos observándolo. Le hacía sentirse incómodo el estar bajo esa mirada mientras trataba de seguir las órdenes de Glóin. Pero, de nuevo, los ojos de Thorin siempre le afectaban de una manera u otra.

Tuvieron que pasar otros veinte minutos antes de que Glóin finalmente llamara a una parada.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy, ladrón," dijo alegremente. "Puedes ir a comer ahora."

Bilbo dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y lanzó un fuerte suspiro. "Gracias. Pensé que mis brazos iban a caerse si no paraba muy pronto."

Glóin rió. "¡Vas a estar sintiendo eso durante el resto de la noche! No te preocupes; con el tiempo te acostumbrarás."

Bilbo hizo una mueca. "Encantador."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Más tarde, después de que la cena había terminado y los pocos sacos de dormir colocados en sus lugares, Bilbo se sorprendió al encontrarse en compañía de Gandalf. Él no había hablado mucho con su viejo amigo durante todo el viaje. En parte, había sido su propia culpa ya que había estado preocupado por hacer un seguimiento en eventos y enanos, pero también tenía la sensación de que Gandalf lo había estado evitando.

"Es una agradable noche," comentó el mago, haciendo un gesto hacia el cielo por encima de ellos con su pipa.

Bilbo asintió y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado. "Muy agradable. Espero que siga así durante más tiempo."

"Efectivamente. Necesitamos un poco de suerte después de estos últimos días," el otro estuvo de acuerdo, mirando al hobbit desde el rabillo del ojo.

"Dime, Bilbo, ¿cómo estás? Nos hemos enfrentado a una gran cantidad de enemigos en un corto período de tiempo. ¿Ha sido todo muy difícil para ti?" preguntó.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y pensó en la pregunta. El viaje _había_ sido difícil hasta ahora, pero no de la manera que su viejo amigo asumía. La dificultad estaba en la elección de qué eventos cambiar y cuáles dejar continuar. Y después de su tonto error, ahora tenía más de qué preocuparse ya que él no sabía qué era lo que estaba cambiado y qué era lo seguiría siendo lo mismo.

"Ha sido... difícil en algunos casos," admitió finalmente, abriendo los ojos. "A veces me encuentro perdido sobre qué hacer. Y a menudo me preocupo por los demás; yo temo en perder a uno de ellos antes de que nosotros veamos su hogar de nuevo."

"Sí, me he dado cuenta de tu afecto y la naturaleza protectora sobre los otros," admitió Gandalf. "Me preocupa cuando insistes en ponerte en peligro por ellos. Tienes que tener más cuidado."

"Lo siento; no puedo evitarlo. Mi vida tiene poco valor mientras que ellos tienen la esperanza de su pueblo descansando sobre ellos," explicó el hobbit con un encogimiento de hombros. "Si yo muero, entonces lo peor que puede suceder es que mi casa será vendida. _Si_ _fallan_ , entonces perderán su reino de nuevo. ¿Ya ves por qué me atrevo a arriesgar mi vida por ellos?"

Él pensó que su explicación satisfacerla a Gandalf, pero lo único que hizo fue hacer que la expresión en su rostro fuera una de abatida y sus ojos se oscurecieran. "Subestimas tu valor, Bilbo Bolsón. Puedo prometerte que un buen número lloraría en gran cantidad por tu muerte. Incluido yo mismo."

Bilbo sintió en su corazón un apretón doloroso. Gandalf era su más antiguo y más querido amigo, incluso si el mago todavía no lo sabía muy bien. Él nunca quiso verlo herido o incluso preocupado cuando se trataba de Bilbo. Gandalf se merecía algo mejor que eso.

"Lo siento," se disculpó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el brazo del mago. "No era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas. Yo solo... Todos ellos ya han perdido tanto. Su hogar y sus familias y amigos. Todos ellos han sufrido injustamente durante años sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Sabiendo todo esto, ¿cómo puedo _no_ arriesgar mi vida por ellos? ¿Cómo _no_ voy a querer ayudarles a tener éxito? Ignorarlos sería egoísta e inhumano; dos características que los hobbits simplemente no tienen."

Gandalf lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato con sus ancianos ojos. No podía siquiera imaginar qué era lo que el mago estaba pensando, pero esperaba que el otro escuchara la sinceridad en sus palabras. Él no quería preocupar a su viejo amigo, pero tampoco podía renunciar a su misión. Él iba a llevarla a cabo incluso si terminaba por matarlo.

Eventualmente, Gandalf dio un largo y profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros cayeran. Agarró el hombro del hobbit y le dio una media sonrisa. "Hobbits. Nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Incluso después de todos mis largos años, todavía estoy sorprendido por tu gente una y otra vez."

"No sé por qué. En realidad somos bastante simples cuando nos conoces," señaló.

"Tal vez para ti. Pero el resto de nosotros no somos tan... nobles por naturaleza," dijo lentamente el mago.

Bilbo pensó en el rey Elessar y sus intentos en proteger a Frodo y a los demás hasta el punto de incluso desafiar a Sauron personalmente. Recordó a Boromir quien, a pesar de su debilidad por el anillo, aún entregó su vida para proteger a Pippin y Merry. Pensó en Legolas y Gimli quienes lucharon por proteger a todos en la Tierra Media. Y se acordó de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, en donde Enano, Elfo, y Hombre lucharon juntos para derrotar a sus enemigos.

"Estás equivocado," dijo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos del mago. "Los hobbits no son la única raza noble que hay."

Él no sabía qué era lo que pensaba Gandalf de sus palabras, pero el mago le sonrió como si tuviera una idea de qué era lo que quería decir. "Ciertamente, mi querido ladrón, ciertamente."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Les tomó un día más antes de finalmente llegar al pie de la montaña. El sol se estaba ocultando cuando por fin lo hicieron, pero Bilbo todavía podía ver el verde horizonte que se extendía ante ellos. Divisó el río y la pequeña cueva donde se trasladaron para descansar por la noche. Fue allí donde Gandalf por fin mencionó a Beorn y sugirió que se detuvieran allí para pedir suministros y reposo.

"Beorn es el único lo suficientemente cerca a quien pedirle ayuda," explicó el mago. "Él puede o no concederla, pero aún debemos pedirla. No podemos ser exigente en este punto."

"¿Qué hace un hombre viviendo aquí solo en éste lugar?" preguntó Balin, levantando una gruesa ceja.

"Beorn es... diferente de otros hombres. Él es un cambia-forma y su gente supuestamente ha vivido aquí durante siglos. Yo no he conocido al hombre, pero me han dicho que puede hablar el lenguaje de las bestias," respondió Gandalf. "Sin embargo, pedirle ayuda será difícil. Me han dicho que se irrita con facilidad."

"¿Un cambia-forma? ¿En qué cambia?" preguntó Kili, sus oscuros ojos iluminándose.

El mago sonrió. "Un oso. Un oso muy, _muy_ grande."

Ante esto, los enanos estallaron en charlas. Bilbo les escuchó mientras especulaban acerca del desconocido cambia-forma, y se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre el propio hombre. La primera vez, Beorn había sido un amigo interesante. El hombre se veía intimidante y su temperamento era temible cuando aparecía, pero en conjunto era un buen tipo. Había sido amable con ellos la primera vez, y él esperaba que fuera igual esta vez.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará el llegar a su casa?" le preguntó Dwalin a Gandalf.

"Dos días a lo sumo. Tal vez menos si no nos siguen los orcos y huargos," se quejó Gandalf, echando una mirada a las montañas detrás de ellos.

Bilbo contó los días en su cabeza. Dos para llegar a la casa de Beorn, otro para prepararnos para el ingreso al Bosque Negro, y finalmente dos más para llegar hasta el bosque. Esos eran cinco días en total y eso era _si no_ surgía ningún problema en el camino. Definitivamente estaban cortos en tiempo.

 _Tendremos que recuperar el tiempo en el Bosque Negro. Si puedo mantenerlos en el camino y lejos de las arañas y Thranduil, entonces podemos ser capaces de acortar unos días_ , pensó, tratando de diseñar un plan en su mente. _Luego está ese río y el maldito ciervo... será mejor que le pida cuerda extra a Beorn. Vamos a necesitarla._

"¡Oi, ladrón! ¡Es hora del entrenamiento!" gritó Glóin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y planes.

Bilbo se quejó, pero obedientemente se puso de pie, mientras se agachaba a recoger su espada. "Bien, bien. ¡Pero no me pegues tan duro con tu rama esta vez cuando cometa errores! Estoy empezando a tener moretones."

Glóin rió y se inclinó para despeinar los rizos del hobbit. "¡Muy bien! Los moretones significan que estás aprendiendo. Ahora, ¡guardia alta!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al amanecer, Bilbo fue el primero en despertar. Reunió la ropa que todavía le quedaba junto con Dardo, y se encaminó en dirección al río cercano. Saludó a Bifur, que estaba de guardia, y el enano asintió en comprensión. Contento en saber que nadie se preocuparía por él, se dirigió hacia el río mientras el sol naciente iluminaba el terreno. Todavía estaba fresco, pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse al frío con el fin de limpiarse la sangre y suciedad. Sangre de huargo nunca era un buen olor.

Primero lavó la ropa ya que le tomaría más tiempo en secarse. Él las restregó lo mejor que pudo con el jabón que Nori le había prestado -el cuál parecía sospechosamente élfico y olía a flores- antes de colocarlas en unas rocas cercanas para que se secaran. A continuación, se obligó a entrar al helado río y comenzó la larga tarea de limpiarse. Bilbo no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el río antes de que el sonido de unas pesadas botas le dijera que ya no estaba solo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, quiso llorar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" casi lloriqueó, hundiéndose en el agua.

Thorin -y _por supuesto_ que era el rey el que había aparecido, porque _así era_ todo en la vida de Bilbo- elevó una negra ceja mientras comenzaba a destrenzar su cabello. "Por la misma razón por la que estás aquí: a bañarme."

"Yo no creí que nadie más se levantaría tan temprano," se quejó el hobbit más para sí mismo.

"¿Y? ¿Estabas tratando de evitarnos? ¿Tímido a la hora de estar desnudo?" cuestionó el rey, obviamente divertido. "No sé mucho acerca de los hobbits, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no eres demasiado diferente de nosotros los enanos."

Bilbo se quejó. "No soy tímido. Es que... yo no me baño en frente de otros."

Thorin resopló y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y la armadura. "Prometo no mirar."

 _El que mires no es el problema_ , se quejó para sí mismo mientras se alejaba del enano. Intentó no mirar cuando el otro entró en el agua, pero era muy, muy difícil. Siempre había encontrado a Thorin fascinante, incluso antes de que empezara a quererlo. Desde su piel tatuada y llena de cicatrices hasta sus ardientes ojos azules, el enano era llamativo en todos los aspectos.

Thorin cumplió con su palabra y lo ignoró durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Él estaba ocupado en lavar toda la sangre y suciedad y sudor de su grueso pelo. Mientras el hobbit lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes había notado.

"¿Por qué no te dejas crecer la barba?" le preguntó antes de poder siquiera detenerse a pensar.

"¿Por qué haces Tantas preguntas?" le preguntó Thorin, sin detenerse en su tarea.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque yo quiero entenderlos?"

El enano finalmente se detuvo y lo miró con las cejas levantadas. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí," dijo con firmeza, sintiéndose bastante molesto. "Yo quiero conocerlos a tí y a los demás, ¿recuerdas? Te dije esto cuando estábamos en Rivendel."

Thorin lo siguió mirando.

Bilbo lo miró igual y trató de no dejar que su molestia llegara a él.

"Me corté la barba después de Smaug," dijo finalmente el rey, reanudando su lavado. "Fue en memoria de mi padre y abuelo. Sólo voy a dejarla crecer una vez que haya recuperado nuestro hogar en sus honores."

Él no había esperado eso. "Oh. Eso es... muy honorable de tu parte. Tengo entendido que los enanos estiman mucho sus barbas como sus mejores características. Debe de haberte resultado muy difícil cortar la tuya."

"Fue mi precio a pagar," dijo simplemente el enano, encogiéndose de un hombro. Miró el hobbit y se pasó una mano por encima de su propia barba rapada con una mirada curiosa.

"Tú no tienes una barba. ¿Los hobbits no pueden crecer una?" preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"La mayoría de nosotros no podemos, pero algunas con sangre mezclada son capaces de dejar crecerse una barba," contestó Bilbo, pensando en sus familiares e historias. "Por lo general tienen sangre Stoor (Fuerte) en ellos si lo hacen. Los Brandigamo son los únicos que conozco capaces de tener una barba."

"¿Brandigamo?" repitió Thorin.

Agitó una mano en forma despectiva. "Un clan hobbit. Yo estoy relacionado con ellos por matrimonio pero no por sangre."

"A diferencia de la Sacovilla-Bolsón," contestó el enano, la comisura de sus labios curvándose ligeramente.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Desafortunadamente. Yo prefiero fingir que _no_ comparto ninguna relación con ellos."

"¿Son tan horribles?"

"Sí. No. Bueno, a veces." Bilbo se rascó la nariz mientras trataba de pensar en una descripción exacta de sus primos. "Otho y Lobelia no _son_ malos hobbits en sí. Simplemente son codiciosos y parecen no poder apreciar lo que ya tienen. Sus codicia eclipsan sus buenos rasgos la mayoría de las veces."

Thorin parecía considerado mientras pensaba en su respuesta. "Entiendo. A mí no me importa la mayoría de mis parientes Ironfoot (Pie de Hierro). Se quejan demasiado para mi gusto. El único a quien tolero es mi primo Dáin. Él no es tan agravante."

Bilbo intentó no hacer una mueca ante la mención de Dáin. Él respetaba al poderoso enano y apreciaba sus esfuerzos, tanto en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos como en la Guerra del Anillo. Sin embargo, una parte de él no podía dejar de resentir al enano por tomar la corona que Thorin nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevar. Era un sentimiento sin sentido ya que él sabía que no era culpa de Dáin que Thorin muriera, pero el dolor era raramente lógico.

"Entonces, parece que tenemos algo en común," comentó en su lugar, tratando de no pensar en el pasado.

Thorin se encogió de hombros y volvió a lavar la sangre seca de su piel. "Supongo que parientes molestos se encuentran en todas las razas."

"¿Incluso en los elfos?" le contestó, principalmente para ser molesto. Él _era_ parte Tuk después de todo.

El enano frunció el ceño. "Los elfos son simplemente molestos."

El hobbit se rió y también volvió a limpiar la suciedad de su cabello. "Realmente los odias. Me pregunto cómo vamos a atravesar el Bosque Negro sin que vayas a decapitar a su rey."

"No voy a hacer tal cosa. Ya estamos cortos de tiempo," reprendió el rey. "Sin embargo, después de que Erebor haya sido recuperado y reconstruido, entonces voy a volver mi atención a nuestros enemigos. Los elfos pagarán por habernos dado la espalda."

Bilbo se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al enano con incredulidad. "No hablarás en serio, ¿cierto? ¿Iniciar una guerra con los elfos? ¡Eso es una locura!"

"No, es venganza," replicó el guerrero mientras retiraba sus anchos hombros hacia atrás y la expresión en su rostro se volvía grave. "Mi pueblo ha sufrido durante años debido a que los elfos decidieron que no valía la pena salvarnos. No voy a permitir que sus sufrimiento sea en vano."

"Pero comenzar una guerra sólo les traerá más sufrimiento," señaló. "¿De verdad vas a hacer que ellos sufran más dolor y muerte? ¿No puedes sólo perdonar y seguir adelante?"

"¡No! ¡Algunas cosas no pueden ser perdonadas! ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar!" amonestó Thorin, sus ojos azules tornándose en glaciares. "¡No puedo esperar que un mediano entienda lo que significa perder todo lo que es querido para ti! ¡El ver cómo se te escapa mientras estás parado, impotente! ¡Tú no puedes entender el nivel de dolor que llevamos por lo que hemos perdido!"

 _-él cae de rodillas al lado de Thorin. Su enano lucha por respirar mientras Óin intenta detener el sangrado que se acumula sobre su pecho. La sangre no se detiene, no importa cuánta presión ejerce Óin, y se da cuenta de que nunca se detendrá, no importa lo que hagan. Thorin eleva una temblorosa mano y él la atrapa entre las ensangrentadas suyas. Él envuelve sus pequeñas manos alrededor de la más grande y la agarra lo más fuerte posible. Tal vez si hace eso, él podrá mantener al rey con él un poco más de tiempo._

 _"Adiós, buen ladrón," dice Thorin con voz áspera, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose con la sombra de la muerte. "Me voy ahora a las salas de espera... p-para sentarse al lado de mis padres, hasta que... hasta que el mundo se renueve."_

 _Él mueve la cabeza en negación, pero Thorin no se detiene mientras le pide perdón y amistad. Él quiere decir que sí, que lo perdona por todo; que ni siquiera estaba enfadado y solo dolido. Él quiere disculparse por haberle robado la Piedra del Arca, y explicarle que lo hizo para salvarlos a todos._

 _Sólo que no era suficientemente, ¿cierto?_

 _Él quiere confesar su amor y devoción por este enano; él quiere que entendiendo que Thorin tiene su corazón y que no sabe cómo tomarlo de nuevo. Él quiere gritar porque ese corazón se está rompiendo con cada doloroso jadeo que Thorin toma, y la sangre no se detendrá incluso aunque Óin grite por ayuda, y él tiene que decir algo por lo que dice: "Adiós, Rey bajo la Montaña," y no es suficiente y nunca lo será, pero, ¿qué más puede decir mientras observa a Thorin morir ante él-_

Bilbo no se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo hasta que su puño golpea a Thorin en la cara. El impacto hace que su mano le duela fuertemente, pero valió la pena ante la mirada de asombro en el rostro del enano. Dio un paso atrás y agarró su cara mientras mira hacia abajo hacia el hobbit delante de él. Bilbo levantó alto la cabeza y enfrentó su mirada con firmeza a pesar de que su cuerpo se sacudía por sus emociones reprimidas.

"No te _atrevas_ ," gruñó, "a presumir por un momento que yo no entiendo lo que significa el perder todo lo que tiene valor para ti. Yo vi a _mi_ mundo morir una muerte injusta. Yo sostuve su mano y vi desaparecer la luz de los ojos. Yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo; ¡yo sólo pude mantenerme al margen y _observar_ como un tonto inútil! ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo se siente eso? ¡¿El ver lo que más quieras desaparecer lentamente lejos de ti?!"

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Se las enjugó con fuerza, deseando no por primera vez ser un hobbit más fuerte. "¿Dices que yo no entiendo tu dolor? ¡Ja! Yo he vivido todos los días desde su muerte con un sentimiento de culpa y un anhelo que nunca podré borrar. ¡Mi vida nunca será completamente feliz no importa lo que haga porque yo he perdido al único que me hacía el más feliz!"

Para entonces Thorin lo miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a un hobbit en su vida. Bilbo estaba seguro de que era todo un espectáculo y sabía que más tarde iba a lamentar el haber perdido la compostura, pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo. Las palabras de Thorin le habían golpeado profundamente; lo suficientemente profundo como para recordarle ese terrible día en el que había observado la muerte del enano. Le hizo enojar el ser acusado por el mismo que él lloraba que él no sabía lo que era el dolor.

"Maestro Bolsón, yo-"

"No," le interrumpió al enano, levantando una mano. "No quiero escuchar nada. No puedo... No puedo hablar ahora. No cuando estoy tan emocional. Tú... Tú me has hecho enojar mucho así que favor-"

"No fue mi intención," dijo Thorin, esta vez interrumpiéndolo él. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado mientras se esforzaba visiblemente por encontrar las palabras correctas. "No fue mi intención el... herirte al acusarte de no comprender el dolor. Yo sólo... Mi temperamento tiende a sacar lo peor de mí. Yo no puedo pensar con claridad una vez que la ira se apodera de mí. Así que yo... yo lo siento por mis palabras. Eran inmerecidas."

"Sí, lo eran," estuvo de acuerdo Bilbo, frotándose la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. "Pero supongo que yo te he provocado a mi manera, pero debes entender algo: escuchándote decir que vas a ir a la guerra contra los elfos me alarma. Yo estoy arriesgando mi propia vida para ayudarte a recuperar tu hogar, ¡y sin embargo me dices que vas a arriesgarte a perderlo de nuevo en sólo unos pocos años! Esto hace que me pregunte el por qué estoy siquiera molestándome en ayudarte mucho en el primer lugar."

"Mi ira en contra de los Elfos está justificada," argumentó Thorin, pero su voz ya no sonaba acalorada. "Sin embargo, entiendo tu punto. Ten por seguro que ésta guerra no se llevará a cabo durante muchos años. Erebor tiene que ser reconstruido en primer lugar."

Sacudió la cabeza. El obstinado enano simplemente no lo entendía. "Eso no me tranquiliza, sino que hace que me preocupe aún más. El que vayas a la guerra ahora o más tarde, todavía corres el riesgo de perder tu gente y reino. Arriesgarías a _Fili_ y _Kili_. Dime, ¿les harías eso a ellos? ¿Les obligarías a luchar en una guerra para tu propia satisfacción?"

Los ojos de Thorin se agrandaron y se veía sorprendido por el pensamiento. El hobbit tenía la sensación de que el pensamiento de que sus sobrinos lucharían en una guerra nunca pasó por su mente. Probablemente pensó que él podría mantenerlos lejos de ella, pero nadie podía detener a los dos hermanos de luchar por su familia. Ellos _lo_ _habían_ demostrado en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

"Yo... yo no," admitió el enano, anchos hombros caídos en derrota. "Ya es bastante difícil tenerlos en este viaje. Yo no quiero verlos ir a la guerra en mi nombre."

"¿Así que no vas a ir a la guerra contra Thranduil? ¿Vas a dejar al pasado atrás?" presionó.

"Nunca perdonaré a Thranduil por habernos dado la espalda," respondió el rey, lentamente, "pero yo no voy a ir a la guerra por sus cobardes acciones. Por el bien de mi pueblo y el de los hijos de mi hermana, voy a dejar al pasado atrás."

Los hombros de Bilbo se hundieron en alivio. Había evitado el inicio de otro desastre, alabado sea Eru. Tal vez nada habría siquiera sucedido del deseo de venganza de Thorin, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Tenía suficientes guerras de qué preocuparse en el presente (¿o era el pasado?).

"Gracias", le dijo agradecido. Le dio al enano una pequeña sonrisa. "Y lamento haberte dado un puñetazo. Eso fue muy grosero de mi parte."

Thorin se burló y se tocó la mejilla sin marcas. "Eso no se podría considerar un golpe. Tenemos que trabajar en eso junto con su manejo de la espada."

"Bueno, perdón por ser un hobbit y no un enano," se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Fue sólo entonces que recordó dónde estaban, y qué era lo que no llevaban.

 _No mires, no mires, no mires_ , empezó a cantar para sí mismo mientras sutilmente se daba la vuelta y trataba de vadear de nuevo a donde estaban su jabón y ropa. _No mires, no mires, no mires_ -

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Thorin desde detrás de él.

"Terminando mi baño," le respondió él, tratando de sonar casual y fallando. "Debe hacer lo mismo. Así que podemos ponernos de nuevo la ropa. Lejos el uno del otro. Sin contacto visual."

El rey guerrero resopló. "Muy sutil, ladrón, muy sutil."

"No creí que los enanos supieran esa palabra," le replicó él, finalmente volviendo a su lugar. "¡Y mi nombre es Bilbo!"

Thorin se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder de mala gana, "Muy bien, Bilbo."

Bilbo no se sonrojó ante su respuesta, pero sí dejó caer su jabón en el río.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"¿Dónde has estado ustedes dos?" preguntó sin rodeos Dwalin cuando finalmente regresaron al campamento, limpios y vestidos.

"En el río," respondió Thorin, arrugando la nariz en dirección del otro enano. "Debes pegarle una visita. Hueles como un orco."

Dwalin le dio un gesto grosero con la mano en respuesta.

Bilbo no les hizo caso y volvió a su saco de dormir con el fin de empacar su ropa ahora limpia. Después de que él lo hizo, miró a sus compañeros y se encontró con que la mayoría estaban despiertos y empacando, o comiendo el desayuno. Algunos incluso fueron recogiendo sus ropas y parecían encaminarse hacia el río para bañarse. Muy pronto todos estarían listos para salir a buscar la casa de Beorn.

 _Después... Después abordamos el Bosque Negro_ , pensó, mirando hacia la dirección en donde el bosque les esperaba. _Y luego... Smaug_.


	14. Capitulo Trece

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Glóin era intensamente leal.

Si a alguien se le pidiera que lo describiera, la primera palabra que vendría a la mente sería leal. Él nunca le daba la espalda a los suyos, él nunca dudaba de la palabra de sus amigos, y siempre, _siempre_ se podía contar con él. Él no era rápido en confiar en muchos con esta devoción, pero en los que sí confiaba él seguía comprometido con ellos hasta el final de sus días.

Bilbo Bolsón se había ganado esta lealtad.

El hobbit no era consciente de ello, por supuesto. Glóin no creía que el ladrón se diera cuenta si él le agradaba a la gente o no. Él parecía estar más determinado en asegurarse de que los demás se sintieran amados y protegidos. Un rasgo muy extraño, para estar seguro. En un principio, él había pensado que era una costumbre hobbit, pero Gandalf le había asegurado que era más una costumbre Bilbo. Pero independientemente de la maternidad del hobbit, él aún así se había ganado la lealtad de Glóin.

Cuando conoció por primera vez al ladrón, Glóin no sabía qué pensar de él. Bilbo había parecido tan pequeño y vulnerable en comparación con el resto de ellos. Estaba seguro de que el mago había cometido un error. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño y sin pelo pudiera ser de utilidad para unos enanos guerreros?

Entonces Glóin le vio hacerle frente a Thorin y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño ladrón tenía una espina de mithril.

Los sorprendió a todos, por seguro. Él estaba seguro que ninguno de sus compañeros había esperado tal fiereza de algo tan pequeño. Excepto, quizás, Gandalf. Probablemente era por eso que eligió a Bilbo, el astuto bastardo. Y esa fiereza tampoco fue un golpe de suerte. El enano había visto al hobbit confrontar trolls, orcos, y a un cabreado Thorin sin retroceder nunca de miedo. ¡Incluso se enfrentó al pálido orco el fin de salvar a Fili! Fue increíble.

Observar a Bilbo confrontar a Azog fue lo que selló su lealtad al hobbit. Él nunca podría darle la espalda a alguien que estaba tan obviamente dispuesto a morir por ellos.

Esa fue la razón por la que él y Óin había acordado en entrenarle. Bilbo tenía el valor de un enano, pero carecía del físico y las habilidades. Él no podía hacer que el hobbit fuera más grande o más alto, pero de seguro que podría enseñarle la forma correcta de luchar.

Era lo menos que Glóin podía hacer por alguien que le había demostrado lealtad para con él.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida de ver una pequeña parcela de flores.

"¡Mira el tamaño de esas abejas!" Ori se quedó boquiabierto, señalando a las muchas, muchas abejas que se asomaban sobre los coloridos tréboles.

"Creo que son casi tan grandes como mi mano", agregó Kili, sosteniendo su mano para compararla con las abejas.

"Sí, y probablemente piquen el doble de fuerte," señaló Dori. "Manténganse alejados de ellas ustedes dos."

Ori hizo pucheros detrás de su hermano. "Pero yo quería dibujarlas..."

Nori se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de su hermano. Lo que fuera que él le dijo hizo que Ori se alegrara y le asintiera vigorosamente. Nori hizo un guiño en respuesta y señaló a Dori e hizo una mueca a su espalda.

 _Tengo la sensación de que esos dos están planeando en volver aquí,_ pensó Bilbo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se trasladó lentamente hacia el frente del grupo a medida que avanzaban más cerca de la casa de Beorn. Ellos ya estaban en el borde de sus prados de abejas y en la distancia se podía ver los grandes cercos que protegían la casa del cambia-forma y sus animales. La última vez, Gandalf lo había llevado primero con él, mientras le había pedido al resto que esperaran antes de entrar. Esto había resultado ser una mala idea ya que Beorn se había molestado más y más con la constante llegada de los enanos. Así que en esta ocasión él quería hacer las cosas un poco más obvias.

"... Supongo que podríamos entrar de a dos a la vez. Le podríamos abrumar si todos entramos trotando a la vez," meditó Gandalf, frotando su bastón en reflexión.

Thorin parecía que no estaba de acuerdo. "No me gusta la idea de dejar a los demás aquí solos y vulnerables. ¡Todavía no sabemos dónde está Azog!"

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Bilbo, metiéndose en la conversación sin sentir vergüenza. "Debemos permanecer juntos y entrar juntos. Beorn podría encontrarnos sospechosos o deshonestos si no nos acercamos a él todos a la vez."

Los dos lo miraron con mutua sorpresa.

"Mmm… Una idea práctica, Maestro Bolsón," Gandalf estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos grises iluminándose. "Vengan entonces; ¡creo que hay una puerta oculta entre estos cercos!"

Bilbo siguió al mago junto con sus enanos cuando finalmente se encontraron con los setos de espinos. Los rodearon hasta que finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de madera alta y ancha que Gandalf, audazmente, empujó abierta. Detrás de ella se encontraban un surtido de casas y jardines, y muchos más animales que Bilbo jamás había visto en su vida.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí mientras que señalaban las rarezas que encontraban, o algo que les gustaba. Él los ignoró a favor de ver los caballos que venían trotando hacia ellos; hermoso y cuidados, y mirándoles fijamente con ojos conocedores. Parecían estar examinando a cada visitante antes de compartir una mirada y luego salir galopeando a uno de los edificios.

"Han ido a avisarle de nuestra llegada," comentó Gandalf, mirándose divertido. Siguieron el camino hasta que finalmente llegaron a un patio hacia el cual los caballos habían corrido. Parado por sobre ellos, con su hacha en una mano, estaba Beorn.

Bilbo sabía lo grande que era el cambia-forma, pero aún así lo tomó por sorpresa el verlo de nuevo. Beorn era más alto que Gandalf, tan densamente musculoso como Dwalin, y tenía más pelo que Glóin. Los examinó a todos ellos cuando se acercaron, y luego resopló.

"Ellos no son una amenaza," le dijo a los caballos, acariciándole la cabeza al más cercano. "Váyanse ustedes ahora, y déjenme encargarme de nuestros visitantes."

Los caballos se marcharon al trote sin dudarlo, mientras que Beorn colocaba su hacha hacia abajo y se enfrentó a ellos con sus astutos ojos marrones. "¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?" preguntó, cruzando sus brazos, tan gruesos como el tronco de un árbol, sobre el pecho.

Gandalf fue el primero en dar un paso hacia el frente y le inclinó cortésmente el sombrero al gigante. "Soy Gandalf el Gris."

"Nunca escuché ese nombre," respondió Beorn, porque modales nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Observó a los demás, y su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando notó los muchos enanos con sus armas y frunces de ceños hasta que llegó a Bilbo. Se detuvo en seco y levantó alto las tupidas cejas.

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" preguntó el cambia-forma, moviéndose más cerca para tener una mejor visión.

Bilbo sintió cómo los enanos se tensaban en torno a él cuando el gigante se acercaba, pero él dio un paso hacia adelante con calma y se enfrentó a la mirada curiosa con una de las suyas.

"Soy un hobbit. ¿Qué eres tú?" le devolvió la pregunta, alzando la barbilla. Oyó a Gandalf gemir junto a él, y se imaginó que su padre probablemente estaba rodando en su tumba por sus terribles modales.

Beorn no pareció ofendido por su brusquedad. En cambio, él sonrió y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, así estaban más parejos en la altura. Bilbo pensó que era inútil, pero apreció el pensamiento.

"Yo soy Beorn," dijo simplemente. "¿Tiene un nombre, pequeño conejito?"

"Bilbo Bolsón, y no soy un conejo, sino un hobbit," respondió Bilbo con el ceño fruncido al oír unos resoplidos y risitas detrás de él. Tenía la sensación de que iba a estar oyendo ese apodo por un largo tiempo.

El cambia-forma se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentimiento. Miró hacia el resto de la Compañía antes de mirar de nuevo a Gandalf. "El resto de ustedes son enanos. No me importan los enanos. ¿Por qué los trajiste a ellos y a este conejito a mi casa?"

"Hemos venido a pedir tu ayuda," le respondió el mago. "Hemos perdido una buena parte de nuestros suministros cuando fuimos atacados por unos goblins. Entonces algunos de nuestros compañeros resultaron gravemente heridos y secuestrados por unos orcos. Nos las arreglamos para rescatarlos y vencer a los orcos y goblins, pero nos costó más suministros y lesiones."

Beorn los examinó de nuevo antes de centrarse de nuevo en el mago. "¿Por qué estabas cerca de goblins y orcos? Mejor aún, ¿qué es lo que los trae tan lejos para empezar?"

"Yo soy la razón por la que están aquí," dijo Thorin, dando un paso adelante. Le ofreció una pequeña reverencia y luego se enderezó en toda su estatura. "Yo soy Thorin y estamos en nuestro camino a Erebor."

"¿Oh?" El cambia-forma volvió a ponerse de pie y miró al rey de arriba a abajo. "Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, ¿verdad? He oído de ti y tu reino perdido. Algo sobre un dragón y el oro -yo no estaba escuchando en ese momento. Sin embargo, yo aún no veo por qué debería interesarme. Tu misión no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

Thorin entrecerró lentamente los ojos. "¿Eso quiere decir que no nos proporcionará ayuda?"

"No. Significa que estoy esperando una razón de _por qué_ debería darles una ayuda," respondió simplemente Beorn.

Los enanos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y Gandalf frunció el cejo. Bilbo se quejó en voz baja para sí mismo. Se había olvidado que la única razón por la que Beorn les había concedido la ayuda para empezar, era porque le gustaba escuchar sus historias. Pero, honestamente, ellos realmente no tenían el tiempo para entretener al gigante con una historia. ¡Ya estaban lo suficientemente retrasados!

 _Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? No sé de qué otra manera convencerlo_ , pensó con un suspiro. _Bueno aquí va nada..._

"¿Qué tal un intercambio entonces?" ofreció bruscamente, acercándose al cambia-forma hasta que tuvo su atención. "¿Una historia por su ayuda?"

"Depende de la historia," Beorn regresó, pero ahora parecía curioso.

"Una historia de aventuras y amistad," respondió Gandalf, interviniendo. Por el brillo en sus ojos, el hobbit sabía que su amigo había captado su idea. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el mago comenzaba a tejer una historia de honor y esperanza, de secretos y misterios, y de aventuras y maravillas. Él observó la cara de Beorn durante todo el relato a medida que crecía más curioso y luego fascinado y, finalmente, en trance.

Al final, el gigante echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Era una risa en auge que le recordaba a un trueno y hacía eco a través del patio y llamaba tu atención. Era una risa muy llamativa y que hacía que le dieran ganas de sonreír y reír junto a él.

"¡Bien hecho!" declaró con una amplia sonrisa que revelaba todos los dientes. "¡Ese fue un buen cuento, sea honesta o no! Te daré la ayuda que buscas, siempre y cuando todos ustedes sigan siendo respetuosos. Ahora vengan; les voy a mostrar mi casa."

El cambia-forma giró sobre sus talones y empezó a salir del patio en dirección hacia su casa. Gandalf dudó por un momento antes de seguirle. Le hizo un guiño a Bilbo cuando pasó a su lado y el hobbit le sonrió ampliamente.

 _Misión cumplida._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo dio un paso atrás mientras los demás daban exclamaciones de 'oh' y 'ah' a los animales que les servían la cena. Él todavía estaba impresionado con esa visión como la primera vez, pero sintió que los demás merecían verlos más. Después de todo, no era como si todo era nuevo para él. Una vez que terminaron, todos cenaron un extraordinario banquete mientras que Beorn les relataba historias de su tierra y de la montaña antes de hacerles preguntas sobre su propia búsqueda.

"¿Por qué no hay más de ustedes en esta búsqueda? Se enfrentaran a un gran dragón al final; de seguro necesitaran un ejército para derrotarlo," preguntó el cambia-forma.

"No tenemos un ejército," dijo Thorin con franqueza. "Estos son los únicos enanos que fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para responder a mi llamada."

Beorn los examinó a ellos antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Bilbo. "¿Y el conejito? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Qué podría tener en común con unos enanos?"

"'Él' está aquí y no disfruta ser ignorado," respondió Bilbo, sintiéndose bastante irritado. "Y yo vine porque quiero ayudarlos. Su objetivo es admirable."

Las gruesas cejas se levantaron de nuevo. "Ya veo..."

Tenía la sensación de que el cambia-forma no le creía, pero no le preguntó más al hobbit. Cuando se terminó la comida, Beorn les mostró donde podían descansar y luego les advirtió que no abandonaran la casa hasta que saliera el sol. Escuchó mientras los enanos preguntaban el por qué y se quejaban ante la respuesta que recibieron, y luego los ignoró cuando Gandalf comenzó a sermonearles a todos.

 _Esto es bueno. Todo ha marchado bastante igual a como lo hizo la primera vez_ , pensó Bilbo mientras se apropiaba de una de las camas para sí mismo. _Ahora, si él regresa mañana por la mañana y nos dice que cree en nuestra historia, entonces sabré que las cosas se han mantenido casi igual. Eso espero._

"¡Ladrón!" llamó de repente Glóin, marchando hacia él. "¡Ladrón, es el momento de practicar! Agarra tu cuchillo para la mantequilla."

Bilbo gimió y se tumbó dramáticamente en la cama. "¿No podemos tomar un descanso por esta noche? Estoy muy cansado."

Glóin se burló y le empujó suavemente con el codo para poder sentarse también en la cama. "Debilucho. Bien, no vamos a entrenar esta noche. ¡Pero cuenta con que vamos a practicar mañana y todos los días hasta que lleguemos con Smaug! Tienes que fortalecerte antes de que podamos enviarte."

"¿Por qué? ¿Están pensando en hacer que pelee yo solo?" bromeó el hobbit.

Para su sorpresa, Glóin se puso serio. El enano se le acercó y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la rodilla. "Nunca. Ahora eres uno de nosotros, hobbit, y nosotros no le damos la espalda a los nuestros. Te protegeremos cuando nos enfrentemos a Smaug. Lo juro."

Bilbo sintió como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el aire. Era una cosa amar y proteger a alguien. Era otra cosa el saber que alguien haría lo mismo por tí. Desde que había despertado de nuevo en su casa todos esos meses atrás, él no le había puesto mucho pensamiento en ser amado. Él sabía cómo se sentía, tenía los recuerdos, y ciertamente antes no carecía de ese sentimiento. Pero no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería que sus enanos cuidaran de él como lo habían hecho antes. Él quería sus afectos y lealtad y amistad.

Bilbo quería ser importante para todos ellos tanto como todos ellos eran importantes para él.

"Oh. Yo... gracias," tartamudeó, sintiéndose abrumado y perdido. No sabía qué decir ante la declaración de Glóin. No había palabras que pudieran describir con precisión sus sentimientos en ese momento. "Ustedes son... Yo también quiero protegerlos a todos ustedes."

"Ahora lo sabemos," le aseguró el enano, palmeándole la rodilla de nuevo. "Cada uno de nosotros."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La mañana siguiente le demostró a Bilbo que estaba correcto en su teoría.

Beorn los saludó a todos con entusiasmo y les dijo de los huargos y goblins que había enfrentado la noche anterior. Les dio las gracias por decirle la verdad, y luego les aseguró que les proporcionaría los suministros para cuando entraran en el Bosque Negro. Incluso hasta les proporcionó ponis para que los escoltaran hasta el comienzo del Bosque Negro, y les dijo qué esperar cuando entraran en el bosque oscuro.

"No beban, ni siquiera toquen el agua de allí," les advirtió el cambia-forma con severidad mientras comían el desayuno. "Tampoco deben cazar cualquiera de las criaturas que encuentren allí. Ambas solo terminarán por enfermarlos o los maldecirán. ¡Deben permanecer en el sendero en todo momento y nunca abandonarlo! ¡Si lo hacen, entonces se perderán en ese bosque oscuro y nunca más serán vistos de nuevo!"

Fili y Kili se quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante sus palabras mientras que Ori palideció ligeramente. El resto no parecía tan alarmado, pero les hicieron ponerse tensos y serios.

"¿Qué hay de los elfos que viven allí?" preguntó Thorin con una mandíbula apretada.

"Por lo general, dejan a los viajeros solos, siempre y cuando no causen desorden," dijo Beorn, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es probable que ellos no les causen problemas a ustedes."

Ninguno de los enanos parecía estar tranquilos ante sus palabras.

"Hay una cosa más que todos ustedes deben saber," agregó Gandalf, aclarándose la garganta. "Me temo que debo dejarlos cuando lleguemos ante el Bosque Negro."

Bilbo alzó las cejas cuando sus enanos comenzaron a protestar y a quejarse con el mago. Gandalf también les había dejado la última vez, pero él había pensado que había sido a causa del Nigromante. ¿Radagast había finalmente aparecido y le había advertido a su compañero mago del Nigromante? ¿O su viejo amigo les abandonaba por otras razones?

 _Desearía poder preguntarle pero probablemente eso le haría sospechar_ , pensó mientras escuchaba a Gandalf tranquilizar a los demás diciéndoles que eventualmente iba a regresar. _Maldita sea. Otro cabo suelto para tratar._

Finalmente sus compañeros aceptaron de mala gana que el mago no se iba a quedar con ellos sin importar cuánto se lo pidieron, y el desayuno se terminó con un silencio solemne. Cuando terminaron, los enanos y mago se separaron para hacer sus propias cosas, y Bilbo usó el momento para acercarse a su anfitrión.

"Maestro Beorn," llamó, agitando una mano para llamar la atención del gigante. "Maestro Beorn, ¿podemos hablar?"

El hombre sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarle. "¡Por supuesto, pequeño conejito! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Quería discutir el tema de la comida con usted," explicó, inclinándose más cerca para que el otro pudiera oírle. "Mientras yo estoy agradecido que nos haya otorgado alimentos, para empezar, debo pedirle que nos de más de lo usted tenía previsto."

"Quieres más comida," resumió Beorn, apoyándose sobre los talones.

El hobbit asintió, sin sentir vergüenza por su petición. "Sí."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Beorn. No parecía ofendido por la solicitud, sino más bien curioso.

"Debido a que nuestro recorrido por el Bosque Negro va a ser uno largo, y allí no hay nada para comer," contestó. "Yo no voy a correr el riesgo de que mis compañeros mueran de hambre antes de que podamos ser quemados vivos por el dragón."

Beorn rió fuertemente ante eso. "¡Un buen punto! Muy bien; yo le daré toda la comida que todos ustedes pueden llevar ¿Te parece eso justo?"

Bilbo asintió mientras sus hombros caían de alivio. "Sí, gracias. También le quería pedir que nos diera sobre todo frutas y frutos secos y hierbas; son ligeras y pequeñas y durarán más tiempo."

"Ya habías hecho esto antes," el cambia-forma se dio cuenta, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Tal vez," concedió, encogiéndose de hombros, "o sólo soy prudente. ¿Puedo ayudarle a reunir y empacar la comida? De esa manera voy a ser capaz de juzgar si tenemos suficiente."

Beorn sonrió ampliamente; pareciéndose mucho al oso en el que se transformaba. "Pequeño conejito, puedes hacer lo que tu pequeño corazón desee. Ven; ¡ahora te mostraré mis despensas!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bilbo se pasó el resto del día ayudando a Beorn a preparar los suministros. Él inspeccionó personalmente y con cuidado cada bulto; asegurándose de que cada espacio libre estuviera lleno de comida para el viaje que tenían por delante. Él ayudó a Beorn a elegir las mejores pieles para guardar los suministros de agua, y se negó cortésmente cuando el gigante se ofreció a darles arcos y flechas.

"No nos serán de ninguna utilidad para nosotros en ese lugar," le dijo con confianza. "En cambio, ¿nos podría dar cuerdas y una linterna? Tengo la sensación de que las necesitaremos más".

Beorn concedió cada una de sus peticiones sin lugar hacer preguntas. En ocasiones, el cambia-forma le daría una mirada curioso, pero nunca empujó al hobbit en busca de respuestas. Parecía satisfecho con simplemente ayudarles, y Bilbo nunca se había sentido más agradecido con otro en toda su vida.

Al mediodía ya estaban listos para salir.

"Estos paquetes son pesados," se quejó Kili, casi haciendo pucheros mientras recogía una de las bolsas con las dos manos.

"No te quejes; vas a extrañar ese peso cuando vaya poniéndose más ligera por la falta de alimentos," dijo Dwalin, recogiendo la suya propia con una mano y llevándola a su poni.

"Te vi ayudar a nuestro anfitrión a empaquetarlas," le comentó Bofur a Bilbo mientras ayudaba al hobbit a atar su mochila al poni. "¿Qué le pusiste a estas cosas?"

"Comida", respondió con firmeza. "Montones y montones de comida. Y grandes odres. Un montón de esos también."

Bofur rió. "¡Bien hecho! ¡Tal vez no muramos de hambre después de todo."

 _Eso es lo que estoy esperando._

Beorn les deseo un buen viaje con un último aviso sobre el camino más seguro a tomar, y luego se pusieron en marcha. Cabalgaron duro durante el resto del día antes de hacer campamento al atardecer. Para entonces, Bilbo podía ver la silueta del Bosque Negro en la distancia, y sintió la garganta secarse con la memoria de pasar hambre y sed durante días y días. Se había enfrentado a muchas cosas desagradables en su vida, pero morir de hambre aún era lo que más le asustaba.

Glóin lo arrastró a entrenar de nuevo esa noche, y él, obedientemente, lo soportó sin quejarse. Sabiendo ahora que el enano lo estaba entrenando porque se preocupaba por él lo hacía más soportable. Aun cuando la mayor parte de ello lo dejaba dolorido y molido por el resto de la noche. Cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento, se unió a Bombur y Bofur y escuchó a los dos hermanos bromear mientras se quedaba dormido.

Al amanecer continuaron adelante. La oscura forma en la distancia creció más y más clara hasta que muy pronto se encontraron delante del bosque conocido como el Bosque Negro. Se parecía a sus recuerdos a la perfección; los torcidos y retorcidos árboles, la oscuridad amenazante, y un silencio poco natural que nunca vacilaba. Al ver todo eso de nuevo hizo que el temor regresara a su corazón, y despertó al anillo en su bolsillo.

 _Caminos oscuros, días oscuros, muertes oscuras,_ el anillo se burlaba. _Oscuro, oscuro, oscuro, oscuridad por delante._

 _Yo puedo soportarlo_ , le replicó él, haciendo acopio de valor. _Yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa ahora._

El anillo simplemente se rió de él. El anillo había estado mayormente en silencio desde la batalla contra Azog, pero todavía hacía notar su presencia con su helado toque. Persistía en el fondo de su mente; esperando pacientemente para que él lo utilizara de nuevo.

"¿Los potros van a estar a salvo solos?" preguntó Ori mientras comenzaban a desempacar sus ponis y odres.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Maestro Ori. Beorn me aseguró que ellos conocen el camino a casa," le prometió Gandalf mientras los ayudaba a descargar sus bolsas. "También creo que él va a encontrarse con ellos en sus regresos. Él es muy protector de sus animales. Cuida de ellos como si fueran sus hijos."

Óin resopló suavemente. "Y justo cuando yo pensaba que no podía ser más extraño..."

Una vez libres, los potros se marcharon al trotaron; obviamente contentos de estar lejos del Bosque Negro y sus pesadas cargas. Pronto habían llenado todos sus odres del manantial cercano, y distribuido todos los paquetes de manera justa. Bilbo pensó que el suyo propio era sospechosamente más ligero que la última vez, pero no estaba seguro.

"Aquí es donde yo ahora los dejo a todos," anunció Gandalf mientras montaba en su caballo. Se acomodó antes de centrar su atención en el grupo debajo de él.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo," les prometió, sonriendo ligeramente. "Por ahora, continúen sin mí. Asegúrense de recordar las advertencias de Beorn y manténganse en el sendero del Bosque Negro. Si lo hacen, entonces llegarán al otro lado sin problemas."

"Haremos todo lo que nos has dicho," le aseguró Balin, dándole al mago una pequeña reverencia. "Por ahora, buen viaje, Maestro Gandalf."

Thorin también asintió, dándole al hombre una mirada seria. "Buen viaje. Nos vemos en el otro lado."

"Buen viaje," les devolvió Gandalf, inclinando su cabeza a todos ellos. Sus ojos grises los recorrieron a todos ellos por última vez y luego él se marchó; cabalgando en un borrón de color gris y blanco antes de que pudieran parpadear.

El grupo lo vio irse antes de que Thorin, finalmente, se aclarara la garganta y diera luz verde para que todos se movieran. "Vamos," los llamó, entrando en el bosque, "todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer."

 _Espero que no sea muy largo_ , pensó Bilbo, y siguió al resto de los enanos en el Bosque Negro.


	15. Capitulo Catorce

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

En otra vida, cuando él se había sentado a escribir su historia, Bilbo había recordado su viaje a través del Bosque Negro, con una agotadora especie de cariño. Había sido, de seguro, algo terrible pasar por ello en ese momento; hambrientos, arañas gigantes, indiferentes elfos, y montar barriles en un río embravecido no habían sido exactamente unas vacaciones. Pero más tarde, después de haber salido con vida y la adrenalina se había calmado, había mirado hacia atrás y sentido una especie de orgullo por lo que había logrado conseguir. Más tarde había pensado incluso en entrar en el bosque por segunda vez; confiado y arrogante en que podría manejar cualquier cosa que le lanzara ahora.

Él estaba equivocado.

 _Equivocado, equivocado, equivocado, ¡EQUIVOCADO! Yo estaba muy equivocado, odio este lugar; lo odio, lo odio, ¡lo odio!_ Bilbo se repetía a sí mismo, tratando de no tropezar con una raíz por quinta vez en veinte minutos.

No habían estado siquiera un día completo en el bosque y el hobbit ya lo odiaba. Odiaba los árboles de gran tamaño que se enredaban entre sí y le bloqueaban la luz del sol. Odiaba la senda que se retorcía a través de árboles caídos y estaba cubierta de vegetación. Odiaba las ardillas negras que los miraban con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos que a él le parecían demasiado inteligentes. Odiaba los desconocidos sonidos que hacían eco alrededor de ellos y hacía que todos saltaran y buscaran el origen, sólo para no encontrar nada. Odiaba las telarañas que se extendían desde un árbol a otro en espesos, oscuros tapones que colgaban burlonamente por encima de ellos. Pero lo que más odiaba era el conocimiento de los muchos ojos que los observaban mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"Te ves muy enojado," observó Bofur mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para obtener una mejor visión de la hobbit. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No me gusta este lugar," le respondió simplemente Bilbo. "Odio estos árboles, odio estas ardillas, odio estas telas de araña, ¡y odio por completo estas estúpidas raíces de los árboles que hacen que continúe tropezándome!"

Bofur se movió lentamente lejos de él. "Umm… ¿lamento escuchar eso? ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres caminar detrás de mí? Yo puedo tropezar primero y luego advertirte."

Bilbo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No, lo siento, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo necesito tiempo para adaptarme a este estúpido bosque. Entonces voy a estar bien."

Bofur asintió, pero todavía se veía preocupado mientras regresaba a su lugar en la fila. Todos caminaban en una fila india con Thorin guiándolos y Dwalin caminando detrás de todos. Era una caminata lenta y silenciosa ya que el bosque no sólo hacía que Bilbo tuviera los nervios de puntas, sino que a todos los demás también. Podía ver lo tensos y cautelosos que estaban todos los demás, desde el despreocupado Kili al muy nervioso Dori. Nadie se sentía seguro en el Bosque Negro.

Se puso peor cuando cayó el sol y todo el bosque se volvió muy oscuro. El pequeño fuego que encendieron hizo poco en penetrar la oscuridad que les rodeaba, y no hizo nada para ocultar los ojos rojos y verdes que les miraban desde todos los lados.

"¿Creen que nos van a atacar?" susurró Ori desde donde estaba acurrucado entre sus hermanos. Por una vez, no parecía importarle el brazo de Nori alrededor de sus hombros, o la capa con la que Dori lo había envuelto.

"Dudoso. Si fuera así, ya lo habrían hecho," gruñó Dwalin mientras miraba furioso a los ojos.

"Tomaremos turnos de guardia para que nada nos sorprenda," agregó Thorin mientras revisaba tranquilamente a Orcrist.

Ori se relajó un poco, pero continuaba mirando nerviosamente a los ojos que les observaban. Frente a él, Fili y Kili estaban haciendo lo mismo sólo que sus ojos se veían curiosos. Ellos se encontraban acurrucados entre Dwalin y Balin, y mantenían una conversación en voz baja mientras se turnaban a mirar los desconocidos ojos alrededor de ellos.

Honestamente, Bilbo no sabía a quiénes les pertenecían todos los ojos -elfo o bestia, en realidad no le importaba- pero él mantuvo sus ojos en los pálidos y redondos orbes que aparecían de vez en cuando. Él no tenía ningún interés en luchar de nuevo contra arañas gigantes, pero lo haría si los insectos intentaban algo.

No _te vas a interponer en mi camino_ , pensó, mirando furioso a un par de pálidos ojos azules que parecían brillar. No _te vas a llevar a mis amigos_. _No otra vez_.

"Maestro Bolsón, creo que deberías dormir más cerca del medio," dijo Óin de repente, interrumpiendo su concurso de miradas con las arañas.

"Umm… ¿por qué?" preguntó, mirando hacia el sanador sentado frente a él.

"Debido a que yo no dudo que termines intentando enfrentarte a lo que sea que nos está mirando," le respondió sin rodeos el enano. "Contigo en el medio yo puedo mantenerte vigilado."

Bilbo lo miró fijo, sintiéndose bastante ofendido por la respuesta. "¿Qué? Yo no voy a hacer eso, ¡yo no soy estúpido! Beorn dijo que no abandonáramos el sendero, ¿recuerdas? Sólo si ellos se aparecen en el camino los voy a enfrentar."

Él pensó que su respuesta satisfacerla al enano, pero sólo parecía hacer que todo el campo se detuviera y le mirara.

"Oh Mahal," gimió Dwalin, frotándose la frente.

"Wow, y yo creía que nosotros éramos malos," le murmuró Fili a Kili, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste a adulto?" le preguntó Bofur, mirándolo como si nunca hubiera visto antes al hobbit.

"Viste, te dije que él necesitaba que lo cuidaran," le dijo Nori a Dori mientras que Ori le daba una mirada de simpatía.

Glóin simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras que Óin dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Muy bien, a partir de ahora vas a estar durmiendo entre nosotros," declaró el sanador, luciendo como si sus expectativas se hubieran cumplido. "Se aparezcan en el camino... estoy empezando a reconsiderar mi opinión sobre hobbits..."

"Pero, yo-" intentó protestar Bilbo, pero fue ignorado por todos. Él estaba confundido por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, pero tenía la sensación de que nada iba a cambiar en ningún momento alguno.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los días pasaban lentamente.

Bilbo intentó mantener la noción del tiempo, pero le resultó difícil a medida que se adentraron cada vez más en el bosque. Muy pronto los árboles se volvieron tan espesos en las copas que él ya no podía divisar ningún signo de la luz solar. Sin ninguna fuente para poder contar los días, en su lugar decidió concentrarse en los suministros de alimentos y agua. Beorn les había dado más alimentos, como él había pedido, y a pesar de que se las arreglaban para que les duraran, él todavía estaba preocupado de que se les acabaran de nuevo. Sus compañeros, al menos, no compartían su preocupación. Ellos todavía estaban nerviosos del bosque y sus ocupantes, pero sin el estrés del hambre abrumándolos, eran capaces de relajarse un poco. Fili y Kili empezaron a hacer chistes de nuevo, y Nori incluso comenzó a molestar a Dori una vez más. Le aliviaba el no tener que escucharles discutir y reñir entre ellos de nuevo.

Con el limitado espacio que tenían, Glóin había, a regañadientes, decidido poner una pausa a su entrenamiento. Él le juró que empezarían de nuevo una vez que estuvieran fuera del bosque, y el hobbit fácilmente estuvo de acuerdo para aplacarlo. Sin el entrenamiento en el cuál ocuparse, Bilbo decidió pasar el tiempo en seguir aprendiendo iglishmêk con Bifur.

"Así que... esto significa 'amigo', mientras que el opuesto significa 'enemigo'," cuestionó el hobbit mientras intentaba hacer el signo correcto con sus dedos.

Bifur asintió y movió los dedos antes de contestar en khuzdul. Bilbo miró a Bofur -quien hacía de traductor y profesor- por una respuesta.

"Dice que tienes que doblar el dedo índice hacia más atrás," le explicó el enano.

Bilbo hizo como le dijo y levantó las manos para su inspección. "¿Así?"

Bifur asintió y Bofur sonrió. "¡Perfecto! Ya lo tienes claro."

Miró sus manos y luego de nuevo al par delante de él. "Yo no creía que el lenguaje de las manos sería tan complicado."

"Khuzdul es un lenguaje complicado," le explicó Bofur, encogiéndose de hombros. "Iglishmêk lo refleja en ese sentido."

"Mmm... Realmente no estoy aprendiendo sus idioma, ¿verdad? Es decir, yo no quiero causarles problemas a ustedes por enseñarme esto," preguntó el hobbit. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su solicitud podría traerles problemas a sus amigos.

Bofur sacudió la cabeza y le dio su conocida sonrisa de hoyuelo. "¡No te preocupes! No estamos violando ninguna ley al enseñarte esto. Ya que te estamos traduciendo los signos en común, no estás realmente aprendiendo ningún khuzdul."

Bifur asintió e hizo un gesto con una mano que él mentalmente tradujo como, 'Está bien, deja de preocuparte."

"Ah, eso es cierto," admitió, sintiéndose aliviado de que no le había causado a sus amigos ningún problema. "Entonces vamos a continuar. ¿Cuál es el signo para problemas?"

Bifur señaló el hobbit.

"¿Qué-? Ah, ja, ja, muy gracioso." Bilbo rodó los ojos mientras Bofur se reía. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Siempre estoy en problemas."

"Tiene una forma de entrar en las peores situaciones posibles," el fabricante de juguetes señaló. "La mayoría es incluso de tu propia creación."

"¡Yo no voy en busca de problemas!" argumentó, sintiéndose bastante ofendido. "¡Lo que pasa es que siempre me encuentro con gente problemática!"

Bifur resopló y le dio una mirada que no necesita ninguna palabra.

El hobbit señaló con el dedo el enano. "¡No me mires así! ¡Yo no estoy equivocado!"

"Bueeno, _te_ _uniste_ a _nosotros_ en esta aventura," le recordó Bofur, con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía dolorosa. "Y luego están los trolls, y las montañas, y los orcos, y luego Beorn..."

Bilbo estaba a punto de protestar hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro tenía la razón.

 _Malditos enanos_ , pensó, e hizo todo lo posible en no hacer pucheros cuando los otros dos se rieron de él.

"¡Maestro Bolsón!" lo llamó Dori desde algún lugar detrás de él. "Ven aquí por un momento."

"Con mucho gusto," dijo, poniéndose de pie y marchándose airado hacia el lugar en donde el enano más viejo estaba sentado. Él hizo caso omiso a la risa de Bifur y a las medias disculpas de Bofur, y se sentó frente a Dori. El guerrero estaba cosiendo algo que se parecía a una de las camisas de Nori. Junto a él había una pila de ropa con numerosos desgarros y agujeros en ellas.

"¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ayuda tal vez?" preguntó el hobbit.

Dori resopló y dejó su trabajo. "No. Yo solamente quería darle su abrigo. Lo terminé hoy temprano, pero me olvidé de avisarle."

Bilbo se le quedó mirando, sorprendido, mientras el enano alargaba una mano hacia su mochila y sacaba un pequeño abrigo rojo. Se lo tiró al hobbit y éste le dio en la cara antes de caer en su regazo.

"El color no es exactamente sutil pero la tela es fuerte y duradera," le explicó el enano mientras volvía a su tarea. "Va a mantenerle abrigado cuando llegue el otoño."

Bilbo cogió el abrigo y pasó los dedos por el suave material. Era suave y sedoso en el exterior pero en el interior estaba relleno con una cálida lana en color beige cosida con pequeñas e impecables puntadas. Carecía de botones, por supuesto, y el material exterior era un poco demasiado lujoso para su gusto, pero en general era un hermoso abrigo.

Y _Dori_ lo había hecho sólo para _él_.

"Y-yo no sé qué decir," susurró, conmovido por el gesto simple pero sincero. "Gracias, Maestro Dori. Es hermoso."

Dori se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea, pero su rostro se relajó un poco. "No fue nada. Necesitabas un nuevo abrigo y yo soy un tejedor. Era una tarea bastante fácil de completar."

"Eso no significa que yo no esté menos agradecido," le insistió. "Usted se tomó el tiempo y el esfuerzo en hacer todo esto sólo para mí. Por sí solo, ese es un gran regalo."

"Utilizas una gran cantidad de palabras bonitas," observó el enano mientras miraba hacia él. "Yo no soy tan elocuente por lo que prefiero que mis acciones hablen por mí."

"Bueno, esto me ha dicho una gran cosa para mí," insistió Bilbo, apretando el abrigo contra su pecho. "Lo atesoraré siempre."

Dori se burló por su respuesta pero sus ojos eran suaves cuando lo miraron. "No seas tan dramático; es sólo un abrigo."

 _No_ , argumentó para sí mismo cuando el enano continuó con su costura, _es mucho más que eso_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue un gran alivio cuando finalmente encontraron el puente roto.

"Así que... ¿alguna idea sobre cómo vamos a cruzar esto?" preguntó Bombur mientras todos ellos estudiaban el puente de madera que se había podrido en el medio.

"Hay un bote en el otro lado," señaló Bilbo, entornando los ojos en la distancia. "Se ve como de doce yardas de distancia."

"¿Puedes ver tan claramente desde esta distancia?" le preguntó Thorin, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros. "Los hobbits tenemos buena vista."

"¿Hay alguna forma de traer el bote hasta aquí?" preguntó Balin, frotándose la mandíbula.

"Necesitamos una cuerda con un gancho," dijo el hobbit con firmeza, decidido a ir directo al punto. "El bote se ve ligero y creo que no está atado a nada. Si podemos lanzarle un gancho, entonces podemos tirar de él hasta traerlo aquí."

A partir de ahí el plan transcurrió igual a como lo hizo la primera vez. Ataron juntos un gancho y cuerda y Fili fue elegido para lanzarlo. Después de errarle un par de veces, por fin consiguió enganchar el bote y comenzó a tirar solamente para encontrarse con que estaba atado. Kili fue a ayudar a su hermano, y después de un empujón de Bilbo, Dori se unió a ellos. Les tomó algunos intentos pero se las arreglaron para liberar el bote y atraparlo antes de que pudiera alejarse flotando.

"No hay remos," señaló Dwalin mientras inspeccionaba el bote. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a mover esta maldita cosa?"

Fili tímidamente levantó una mano. "Tengo una idea."

Después de que Fili explicara su plan, estuvieron de acuerdo y lanzó otro gancho de nuevo hasta que finalmente se enganchó en un árbol al otro lado del río. Bilbo esperó hasta Thorin hubiera decidido quién cruzaría antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Yo iré último," intervino antes de que Bombur pudiera quejarse de ser el último de nuevo. "Soy más ligero por lo que voy a equilibrar a Bombur."

Thorin frunció el ceño, pero no estuvo en desacuerdo. "Muy bien. ¡Fili, Kili, Balin! Ustedes irán en primer lugar."

Junto a él, Nori tiró ligeramente de su cabello. "Deja de hacer eso."

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó.

"Poner a los demás en primer lugar," le respondió el enano mientras observaba a sus compañeros subir con cuidado en el bote. "Piensa en tu propia seguridad, por una vez."

Bilbo hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Yo no lo creo. Ustedes necesitan mucho más cuidado que yo."

Nori suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Obstinado."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo, y luego le dio al enano un codazo en el costado con todas sus fuerzas.

El ladrón ni siquiera se inmutó.

Fue un proceso lento el conseguir que todos atravesaran el río de manera segura. Los vio proceder con cuidado al mismo tiempo que mantenía los oídos abiertos en caso de algún galopante ciervo. No sabía si el ciervo se mostraría debido a la diferencia de tiempo, pero él no estaba guardando sus esperanzas. Su suerte no era tan buena.

Efectivamente, cuando finalmente fue sus turnos para cruzar, Bilbo oyó el sonido de los cascos golpeando cada vez más cerca. Antes de que Bombur pudiera dar un paso hacia la barca, el hobbit lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia un lado del puente. Antes de que el enano pudiera preguntar el por qué, un ciervo salió volando de las sombras, y al galope hacia ellos, desde el otro lado. Dejó a los demás pasmados antes de saltar a través del puente en un elegante arco. Cayó suavemente en el otro lado y galopeo hacia el bosque; haciéndoles caso omiso a los dos que estaban en el puente, como si no fueran nada.

"Hmp. Maldito ciervo," se quejó el hobbit para sí mientras liberaba al cocinero. "¿Está todo bien por allí, Bombur?"

El enano asintió, se veía un poco alterado por la repentina aparición del ciervo. "S-sí. Sólo algo sorprendido. No me esperaba eso."

Palmeó con simpatía al otro en el brazo. "Sí, eso fue bastante al azar. Bien, vamos entonces; terminemos con esto."

Con el ciervo ya lejos, los dos subieron a la barca y lentamente se dirigieron hacia el otro lado. Se las arreglaron para dar un paso fuera de la embarcación antes de que sus compañeros se amontonaran a sus alrededores.

"¿Está todo bien, Bombur?" le preguntó Bofur a su hermano mientras le ayudaba a salir del bote.

El cocinero asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se apartara. "Sí, sí, estoy bien. Bilbo me llevó a un lado antes de que pudiera aterrizar en mí."

"¿Oh?" Bofur arqueó las cejas y le dio el hobbit una sonrisa. "Gracias por eso. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría ocurrido si ese ciervo hubiera arrojado a mi hermano al río."

Bilbo se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Dori. "No hay problema. No podía dejar que aterrizara en él."

"Es cierto. Usted preferiría que aterrizara sobre tí," estuvo alegremente de acuerdo Nori, porque él siempre se esforzaba en sobremanera por ser molesto.

El hobbit hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el agarre de Dori sobre su mano se apretó. "Si bien eso puede ser cierto, aún así eso no pasó. Los dos estamos a salvo. Aquí. Con todos ustedes. Ilesos."

"Vas a caminar junto a Ori por el resto de este viaje," declaró Dori como respuesta.

Bilbo maldijo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Siguieron caminando.

Con Bombur despierto y la comida todavía abundante, se las arreglaron para caminar más y más lejos que la primera vez. Esto era a la vez una bendición y una maldición para Bilbo. Era una bendición porque estaban mucho más cerca de salir del Bosque Negro y más cerca de la Ciudad del Lago. Pero era una maldición, porque él ahora no sabía qué esperar del resto del bosque. También se dio cuenta de que tenía otro dilema: Thranduil. Si no se encontraban con el Rey Elfo en esta ocasión, entonces éste no sabría de sus travesías, y no vendría en busca de reparaciones. Sin Thranduil allí con su ejército, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que ellos no serían capaces de ganar la próxima batalla.

 _Bueno, esto es un gran fastidio_ , caviló para sí mismo una noche _. ¿Cómo voy a llamar su atención? A menos que demos un paso fuera del sendero y causemos problemas, entonces dudo que se preocupe por nosotros. Pero no puedo dejar que se alejen del camino y no puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Tal vez yo pueda colarme en su casa..._

"Te ves muy frustrado," señaló Thorin mientras tomaba asiento junto a él. Bilbo tuvo que esforzarse por no saltar o tensarse ante la repentina aparición del rey enano.

"Simplemente estoy pensando en la cantidad de comida que tendremos que ahorrar hasta que salgamos de este bosque," mintió, moviéndose ligeramente a un costado para darle al enano algo de espacio.

"Mmm… Balin ha estado haciendo un seguimiento y estima que podemos hacer que nos duren hasta dentro de dos semanas," admitió Thorin. "Pero eso es si empezamos a recortar en la cantidad que comemos ahora."

"Lo mismo que había pensado yo." Observó al enano mientras éste estiraba las piernas y obligó a sus hombros a que se relajaran. Thorin se veía cansado y se notaba en los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y en la tensión en su mandíbula. El viaje estaba empezando a hacer mella en él.

 _Quiero ayudarle_ , pensó que el hobbit, apretando firmemente los puños sobre sus pantalones. _Pero, ¿cómo? Él todavía no confía lo suficiente en mí_.

"Bilbo," dijo de repente Thorin, volviéndose hacia él. "¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos después de haber salvado a Fili? ¿La de la deuda que ahora te debo?"

El hobbit asintió lentamente. "Sí. ¿Qué sobre...?"

"Me dijiste que yo no podría concederte tu deseo. Que la única cosa que querías no estaba en mi poder para dar."

"Y nunca lo estará," le recordó, porque sabía cuán testarudos podían ser los enanos.

Thorin no lo negó. En su lugar, se le quedó mirando con los ojos azules que parecían casi negros en el bosque oscuro. "Tu mayor deseo... Es para él, ¿no es así? ¿Tu amor perdido?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Bilbo miró hacia otro lado. Su garganta se sentía muy apretada mientras se esforzaba por tragarse o bien las risas o las lágrimas. "Sí."

Thorin suspiró pesadamente. "Me lo imaginaba. La muerte es algo que aún _yo_ no puedo combatir."

"Sí, es más bien final," estuvo de acuerdo, y para su disgusto su voz sonaba áspera.

"Supongo que debo encontrar otra forma de pagarte," continuó el enano, dando unos golpecitos con el dedo contra la empuñadura de Orcrist.

"Ya te dije cómo puedes hacer eso. No sé por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar eso como mi deseo," se quejó el hobbit.

"Mantener a todos vivos no es algo que pueda garantizar," señaló el rey. "Es sorprendente que hemos llegado tan lejos como lo hemos hecho sin ninguna muerte."

Bilbo tuvo que reírse ante eso. "Es cierto. Yo tenía miedo de que hubiéramos perdido a algunos en las montañas. Y luego, cuando los orcos los arrastraron de nuevo hasta nosotros... Todos somos muy afortunados."

"Mmm…" Thorin echó un vistazo alrededor del campamento antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "El... El que perdiste... ¿Estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo?"

"No," le respondió simplemente el hobbit. "Yo lo conocí sólo por un corto tiempo. Solamente éramos amigos y nada más. Él murió antes de que yo pudiera decirle mis sentimientos."

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron de par en par y sus cejas se elevaron hacia el cielo. "¿No eran amantes? Yo pensé... Quiero decir, por la forma en la que hablabas de él yo asumí que-"

"Sí, es un error comprensible," estuvo fácilmente de acuerdo. "Me refiero a él como mi corazón, pero yo no era lo mismo para él. Él... Él me valoraba sólo como un querido amigo, y yo no me atreví a pedir más. Era simplemente suficiente el amarle desde lejos."

El enano ahora lo estaba mirando con algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos. La visión de esto le hizo que le dieran ganas de reír (o llorar) debido a que el enano era la razón en primer lugar. "No me mires así," le reprendió suavemente. "Hace mucho tiempo que yo he aceptado mi destino en la vida. Ahora estoy en paz con mi corazón."

"Aún así es algo muy triste el encontrar tu Único sólo para darte cuenta de que tú no eres su Único," dijo el rey en voz baja.

Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, hacía mucho tiempo que él había aceptado su destino en el amor. La primera vez, él se había contentado con simplemente amar a Thorin desde lejos; él nunca había esperado otra cosa excepto la amistad del rey. Era lo mismo en la segunda vez. Él era lo suficientemente feliz con estar al lado del enano y protegerlo y amarlo en silencio. Él no iba a pedir más que eso.

"El amor no siempre es justo," respondió. "Nunca pensé que iba a enamorarme cuando era más joven. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando finalmente lo hice. Así que voy a atesorar los recuerdos que tengo y consolarme con mi amor por él. Es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora."

Thorin no tenía nada que decir ante eso.

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, maestro Thorin?" le preguntó el hobbit. La primera vez, él había evitado la pregunta con el temor de un corazón roto, pero ahora a él ya no le importaba. Él había estado viviendo con un corazón roto desde el momento en el que Thorin había tomado su último aliento.

"No, mi amor siempre ha estado reservado para mi gente," le dijo con firmeza el enano. "Incluso cuando era un príncipe yo siempre había entendido que el reino debía estar por encima de todo lo demás. No... No sería justo pedirle a alguien que me diera todo su corazón, mientras que esa persona debía compartir el mío con mi gente."

Bilbo no había sabido eso. Él siempre supo que Thorin, atesoraba a su pueblo, seguro, pero nunca pensó que el rey evitaría el amor por ellos. Él no sabía si era un sentimiento noble o triste.

De repente, Thorin resopló y luego se echó a reír. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Bilbo, explicó, "Estaba meditando que nosotros dos somos muy patéticos cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón."

Bilbo parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y luego se echó a reír y muy pronto Thorin se le unió. Sus compañeros se les quedaron mirando con expresiones mixtas, pero Bilbo no les prestó atención. Él simplemente se reía porque si no lo hacía él se pondría a llorar sobre su pequeño triste corazón que anhelaba al rey que sólo podía amar a su pueblo.

 _Ciertamente muy patéticos._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dos días más tarde, fueron atacados por los elfos.

Bilbo sinceramente no se lo esperaba.

Se deslizaron de entre los árboles como fantasmas y los tenían rodeados antes de que pudieran parpadear. Ninguno de los enanos tuvo la oportunidad de sacar sus armas, ya que cada elfo tenía una flecha apuntando cada rostro. Bilbo se le quedó mirando a la que le estaba apuntando antes de, lentamente, seguirla hasta encontrarse con los ojos del propietario. Era una mujer elfo con el pelo largo de color rojo y los ojos feroces de color avellana. Ella era tan hermosa como cualquier otro elfo con sus pómulos altos y figura esbelta, pero no era su belleza la que le hizo congelarse y mirarla fijamente. Era la familiaridad.

 _¡Tauriel! Entonces eso significa..._

Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el lugar en donde estaba Thorin con su propia flecha apuntándole a la cara. El elfo que estaba de pie frente a él era alto y rubio con los ojos de color azul pálido que brillaban como plata en la luz adecuada. Su rostro era hermoso como una afilada cuchilla, fina y dolorosamente familiar para él.

"Bueno, ahora. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" se preguntó Legolas mientras miraba a Thorin con fríos, fríos ojos. "Enanos deambulando en un bosque que no les pertenece. Me pregunto qué es lo que podría haberlos traído aquí..."

"Nosotros no pretendemos ningún daño," respondió Balin antes de que Thorin pudiera hablar y hacer que todos ellos murieran. "Simplemente estamos de paso. No hay crimen contra eso, ¿cierto? No hemos roto ninguna regla o dañado a alguna criatura mientras estábamos aquí."

"Están utilizando el camino de mi pueblo," señaló Legolas. "Han entrado a nuestro hogar sin permiso. Son intrusos."

"Di lo que quieras, elfo," dijo rotundamente Thorin. "No hemos cometido ningún delito."

El príncipe parpadeó lentamente. "Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos visto a los tuyos."

Thorin no habló, pero entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo eran rendijas de color azul en su cara.

"Me pregunto qué es lo que te ha traído de vuelta aquí después de tantos años," continuó Legolas. "¿Podrías contarnos el motivo?"

El enano se mantuvo obstinadamente en silencio.

"¿No? Pues muy bien. Quizás se lo quieras decir a nuestro rey entonces." El elfo finalmente bajó el arco, pero no apartó los ojos de su cautivo. "Átenlos. Vamos a dejar que mi padre trate con ellos."

 _Bueno, supongo que esto soluciona el problema de encontrarme con Thranduil_ , pensó Bilbo antes de encontrarse con los brazos atados frente a él.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los elfos los condujeron a través del bosque de la misma manera que lo habían hecho la primera vez. La única diferencia que Bilbo pudo encontrar era que parecía más corto que la última vez. Pero entonces, ellos habían llegado más lejos que la primera vez. Eventualmente llegaron al puente y al río embravecido que aún era tan oscuro e intimidante como recordaba. Los elfos los arrastraron por el puente y hacia abajo por los pasillos tallados en la piedra, y hasta la sala del trono del Rey Elfo, Thranduil.

Al igual que su hijo, Thranduil no parecía diferente de sus recuerdos. Él seguía siendo tan bello como una estatua finamente tallada; inmaculado y perfecto y nunca cambiante. Miró hacia abajo a cada uno de ellos desde su alto trono antes de que sus vacantes ojos se posaran en Thorin.

"Thorin Escudo de Roble," saludó el rey elfo sin un ápice de emoción. "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"No el suficiente," gruñó el enano, sin molestarse en ocultar su ceño fruncido.

El elfo inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en lo que podría haber pasado como un asentimiento. "No, Yo estaría muy feliz de nunca ver un cabello de tu especie de nuevo, pero tú has hecho imposible eso con tu presencia. Dime... ¿por qué has venido a mi bosque? ¿Por qué te atreves a entrar en _mi_ reino?"

Thorin no habló.

"Veo que aún eres tan terco," reconoció Thranduil. "No importa. Creo que tengo una idea del por qué ustedes están aquí. ¿Podría ser que estás buscando reclamar lo que ya no es tuyo? ¿Has venido a tratar de recuperar tu hogar, pequeño príncipe?"

Thorin apretó la mandíbula. "Ya no soy un príncipe. Soy rey-"

"¡Oh! Perdonadme, Majestad. Me había olvidado de la muerte de su abuelo," interrumpió Thranduil con gran exageración. Hizo un ademán con un brazo en un barrido agraciado y arrastrando las palabras dijo, "Todos saluden al Rey bajo la Montaña."

En respuesta, Thorin se puso blanco y sus ojos se enfriaron. Los demás también le fruncían el ceño o miraban furiosos al rey elfo, e incluso Bilbo no podían negar su irritación contra el monarca. Él entendía que había mala sangre entre elfos y enanos que se prolongaba durante siglos, pero Thranduil ahora sólo estaba siendo mezquino.

Y Bilbo Bolsón no tenía tiempo para los elfos mezquinos.

"Suficiente," llamó en sindarin, abriéndose camino hacia el frente hasta que quedó lado a lado con Thorin. Lanzó es cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el rey por encima de él. "¡Basta de esto! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¿Un poderoso rey elfo burlándose de otro por su dolor? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes orgullo? ¿Ni compasión? ¿Ni siquiera _modales_?"

Por primera vez, Thranduil finalmente mostró un atisbo de emociones. Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción y se descongelaron ligeramente. Se inclinó hacia delante en su trono e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en lo que pareció maravillado mientras miraba hacia abajo hacia el hobbit parado debajo de él.

"Un mediano," dijo de nuevo en Sindarin. "No había visto tu raza en siglos. ¿Cómo es que aprendiste nuestra lengua?"

Bilbo rodó los ojos. "Oh, no actúes tan sorprendido. No es como si tu lengua fuera un secreto. Mientras uno tenga suficientes libros y un maestro que lo hable con fluidez entonces uno lo puede aprender."

"Un mediano que habla el lenguaje de los elfos y viaja con enanos... no creo haber visto un espectáculo más extraño," comentó el elfo, apoyándose de nuevo en su trono. "Dime, ¿por qué viajas con esta gente? ¿Qué podría tener en común un mediano con enanos?"

"En primer lugar deja de llamarme 'mediano'. Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón," le regañó el hobbit, haciendo caso omiso de los elfos a su alrededor que parecían disgustados por su falta de modales. Qué mal para ellos que a él no le importaba lo que pensaran. "Y he elegido acompañarles porque su misión es noble."

Thranduil arqueó una ceja. "¿Una noble misión dices? ¿Cómo es enfurecer a un dragón por algo de oro una 'noble' misión?"

"Ellos no se están enfrentando a Smaug por sólo el oro," le discutió Bilbo. "Lo están haciendo porque quieren volver a su hogar. ¿Cómo es que eso no un objetivo noble?

"¿Qué es lo que están diciendo ustedes dos?" susurró Thorin a su lado, pero él no hizo caso al rey.

"¿Hogar?" repitió el rey elfo, y algo en su voz se quebró una fracción. "No hay un hogar al que puedan regresar. Smaug no puede ser matado por trece enanos y un solo mediano. Todos están destinados a fracasar."

"Tal vez. Tal vez no. Pero todavía vale la pena probar," insistió, negando con la cabeza. "Déjanos ir para que lo que podamos averiguar."

"Mmm..." Thranduil se sentó encorvado de nuevo en su trono y cruzó una larga pierna sobre la otra. "Supongo que sería divertido ver si viven o mueren... Y yo realmente no gano nada en mantenerlos aquí, excepto un olor desagradable..."

"¿Así que usted nos va a dejar ir?" presionó Bilbo, cruzando los dedos.

"Voy a dejar que los enanos se vayan hacia su pequeña misión," el rey estuvo de acuerdo antes de señalar con el dedo al hobbit. "Pero _tú_ tienes que quedarte aquí."

"¡¿Qué?!" Bilbo graznó en común. Retrocedió tambaleante alejándose del elfo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Dwalin lo atrapó desde atrás. El enano colocó sus manos atadas en su espalda y lo mantuvo de pie hasta que fue capaz de ganar su porte de nuevo.

Eso _no_ era lo que había esperado.

"Bilbo, ¿qué es? ¿Qué ha dicho?" le preguntó Balin a sus espaldas.

"É-él dijo que un todos ustedes pueden irse, pero que y-yo tengo que q-quedarme," tartamudeó, sin apartar su mirada de la del rey elfo. Los labios de Thranduil se habían curvado un poco en lo que a él le parecía algo divertido. A él no le gustaba ser la razón de esa diversión.

A su alrededor, sus enanos comenzaron a protestar de inmediato.

"¡¿Qué-?!"

"¿Pero qué se cree ese miserable lame-árboles-?"

"¡-quedar aquí! ¡Tú perteneces con nosotros-!"

"-bastardo ladrón. Tratando de robar _nuestro_ ladrón-"

"-puede pensar que estaríamos de acuerdo en que-"

"-deberíamos simplemente matar a los bastardos y salir de aquí-"

"¡-encontramos primero! ¡Ve a buscar tu propio hobbit-!"

"¿-hacer con un hobbit? No me fío de esta oferta-"

Bilbo ignoró a los frenéticos enanos a su alrededor y se mantuvo enfocado en el elfo que les estaba observando.

"¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Y-yo soy un simple hobbit," le recordó al Rey Elfo porque, sinceramente, él no veía en absoluto el beneficio.

Thranduil encogió un hombro. "Eres entretenido, y estoy muy escaso en entretenimiento en estos días."

 _Oh, genial, el rey quiere un nuevo bufón en la corte. Maravilloso. No es de extrañar que a nadie le caiga bien._

Bilbo finalmente apartó la vista de Thranduil, y se centró en el único que tenía la última palabra. Lo que él vio le hizo saltar e inclinarse más en Dwalin. La cara de Thorin estaba completamente tranquila. Sus hombros estaban tensos, pero él no estaba apretando la mandíbula, o mirando ferozmente a Thranduil como los demás. La única pista que estaba enfadado estaba en sus ojos. Se habían convertido en un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Era el mismo tipo de color azul que había sólo visto en las partes profundas de lagos y ríos. Era como si Thorin se había puesto tan enojado que su rabia había llegado a un punto de compostura asesina completa.

Bilbo sólo había visto una vez esa expresión.

 _Él me miró de esa manera cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había robado la Piedra del Arca_ , recordó, tragando el nudo en su garganta. _Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno. Tengo que salir de este trato antes de que Thorin estalle y mate a Thranduil._

"Tengo una propuesta mejor," dijo en Sindarin, tratando de dar un paso hacia adelante sólo para ser retirado por Dwalin y Balin. Él les rodó los ojos, pero no trató de moverse de nuevo.

"Habla," contestó el rey elfo, agitando una delgada mano.

"Déjame marcharme con todos mis compañeros. Deja que nos marchemos del bosque y viajemos a Erebor para hacerle frente a Smaug. Si haces todo esto, entonces te daré la recompensa que me fue prometida por Thorin," ofreció el hobbit.

Los ojos de Thranduil se despertaron de repente con un destello de vida. "Oh, ¿y qué te prometió el enano?"

Le dio al elfo una mirada que esperaba transmitiera lo estúpido que encontraba esa pregunta. "¿Qué te parece que me ofreció? ¡Oro! ¡Oro y plata y joyas y cualquier otra cosa que tengan en esa montaña! Lo puedes tener todo, pero sólo si dejas que _yo_ también me vaya."

El rey elfo pareció considerar la propuesta durante mucho tiempo. Bilbo lo observó mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Legolas que él no podía interpretar, antes de, finalmente, volver de nuevo sus ojos de mármol en el hobbit.

"Acepto," dijo el elfo, y el hobbit se desplomó de alivio.

"Gracias," dijo, inclinando la cabeza al rey. "Muchas gracias."

"Yo debería darte las gracias," señaló Thranduil, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Al final voy a ser yo el que va a recibir tu recompensa prometida."

"Es cierto, vas a recibir un tesoro", estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo, "pero a mí no me importa. Yo no me he unido a ellos por la recompensa."

Thranduil todavía parecía no entenderle. "Entonces... ¿ _por qué_ te has unido?"

Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Por ellos."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Thranduil estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos en libertad, pero eso fue todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer para ayudarles. Fueron escoltados fuera del castillo y llevados de nuevo hasta la senda por un trío de silenciosos elfos. Una vez que estuvieron en el sendero, los elfos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en el bosque sin decir nada más. Bilbo se frotó las muñecas ahora libres mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que iba a despertar a la mañana siguiente con una pulsera de moretones en cada muñeca.

"¿Por qué nos dejaron ir?" inquirió Ori, expresando la pregunta que, estaba seguro, todos los demás también se estaban preguntando.

"Creo que le tenemos que preguntar a nuestro ladrón por la respuesta," le respondió Balin, que estaba observando al hobbit. "¿Qué le dijiste al final?"

"Hice un nuevo trato con él," les explicó Bilbo, todavía frotándose las muñecas. "Le dije que si a mí también me dejaba ir que entonces yo le daría algo."

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué le prometiste?" preguntó Bofur, que parecía como si temiera la respuesta.

Suspiró y se preparó para las reacciones. "Mi porción del tesoro."

No fue decepcionado.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?!"

"¡No le puedes dar nuestro oro a un _elfo_!"

"¡Bilbo, deberías haberle ofrecido algo más! ¡Cualquier cosa menos _eso_!"

"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te pertenece a ti!"

"¡No vamos a luchar contra Smaug sólo para que ese come hojas pueda poner sus sucias manos en _nuestro_ tesoro!"

"Suficiente." Thorin no necesitó alzar la voz para silenciar a los enanos. Todos ellos guardaron silencio y lo miraron a él cuando se volvió a Bilbo con sus ojos oscuros. Bilbo intentó no encogerse o correr muy, _muy_ lejos de esos ojos. En su experiencia, nunca traían nada bueno.

"Lo que decidas hacer con tu parte del tesoro es tu decisión," reconoció el enano en voz baja. "Pero ese acuerdo sólo se aplica si vives. Si mueres en esta confrontación con Smaug entonces Thranduil no recibe _nada_. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido," estuvo de acuerdo, sintiéndose un poco divertido por la demanda. Si estaba muerto entonces no creía que su primera preocupación sería si Thranduil conseguía su recompensa o no.

"Bien." Thorin se volvió de nuevo para caminar delante de ellos y levantó en alto la barbilla en forma de desafío. "Ahora vamos a salir de este maldito bosque de una vez por todas."


	16. Capitulo Quince

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO QUINCE**

.

.

.

A pesar de su personalidad amable y abierta, Bofur no tenía muchos amigos cercanos.

Era una idea extraña para los que lo conocían porque Bofur era del tipo de enano que podía hacerse amigo de cualquiera. Disfrutaba beber, cantar y reír, y siempre estaba dispuesto a sentarse y hablar si se lo pedían. Le gustaban la mayoría de las razas, aunque los Elfos todavía lo dejaban cansado y podía tolerar al más molesto de los Hombres. Nunca perdió su temperamento, siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar una buena broma, y podría beber con un Elfo debajo de la mesa.

Pero a pesar de todos estos rasgos, Bofur todavía tenía un problema con los amigos.

Tenía sus conocidos y compañeros, por supuesto, y Mahal sabía que no era corto de parentesco. Pero no podía decir que tenía a alguien en él que confiaba o le gustaba lo suficiente como para quedarse con él. Tal vez eran sus grandes expectativas que lo hacían tan difícil, pero honestamente cree que un amigo iba a ser leal, amable, honesto y confiable. Cualquier cosa menos no merecía la pena.

Bombur era su hermano y su primer amigo en la vida. Después de él habían sido Bjor y Asvald; dos amigos de la infancia que habían muerto cuando cayó Erebor. Durante mucho tiempo él no había buscado amigos; prefiriendo curar las heridas que había dejado atrás en Erebor. No fue hasta que se trasladó a las Montañas Azules que se hizo amigo de un guardia llamado Inge, y luego, eventualmente Dwalin.

Bofur nunca pensó que alguien de alta cuna hablaría con él alguna vez y mucho menos convertirse en un buen amigo, pero Smaug había cambiado algo más de él. Dwalin no se preocupaba por su sangre o su trabajo como minero, y era simplemente feliz de tener a alguien con quien beber. De Dwalin había conocido a Balin, que lo había introducido a Dori, quien a su vez estaba feliz de tener a alguien para mantener a su hermano Nori fuera de problemas.

Dwalin y Nori eran amigos inesperados, pero no se arrepentía de reunirse con ellos durante un segundo. Porque con ellos llegó la expedición y la Compañía, y con la Compañía llegaron los mejores doce enanos que había conocido nunca. Y con todo eso llegó Bilbo Bolsón, que lo fascinó e impresionó diariamente. Nunca se imaginó que cualquiera de ellos llegaría a ser tan valioso para él, y sin embargo ...

Bofur apreciaba a todos ellos. Atesoraba a cada uno como el oro que muchos de su especie buscada, y lucharía felizmente hasta la muerte por cualquiera de ellos. Él nunca pensó que tendría a tantos enanos como amigos -por no menciona al propio rey- y jamás imaginó apreciar a un _Hobbit_. Pero ocurrió y ahora eran su familia al igual que Bombur y Bifur, y Bofur los protegería a todos ellos sin importar qué.

¿Por qué? Para eso eran los amigos.

Cuando Bilbo hizo su primer paso para salir del Bosque Negro, se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera de tiempo.

"Oh, no", se quejó mientras observaba el naranja brillante como de color rojo pintado a través de las copas de los árboles. La hierba estaba empezando a ser salpicado en tonos de marrón, y había una frialdad perceptible para el aire.

El otoño había llegado.

"Estamos quedándonos sin tiempo", murmuró Ori a su lado. Sus grandes ojos escrutaban el horizonte con la misma preocupación.

"Estamos", estuvo de acuerdo, empujando el flequillo de los ojos. "Vamos a tener que caminar rápido si queremos llegar a tiempo."

"Todavía tenemos que hacer la caminata a la Ciudad del Lago," dijo Ori inquieto, jugando con una de las perlas en su cabello, "y tenemos que reponer nuestros suministros. Y todavía no sabemos dónde están los Orcos..."

"Los Elfos se harán cargo de Azog y sus subordinados," aseguró el Hobbit mientras Dori y Nori se unían a ellos. "Nosotros sólo tenemos que concentrarnos en llegar a la Ciudad del Lago."

"Nuestro ladrón tiene razón", acordó Nori utilizando la cabeza de Bilbo como un apoyabrazos. "Los orcos no son una preocupación. Me sorprendería si pueden pasar a través del bosque, para empezar."

"E incluso si nos encuentran, no los vamos a dejar vivir", agregó Dori, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Ori y tirándolo cerca de él.

Bilbo le dio un codazo en las costillas a Nori hasta que sopló y cedió su posición. "¡Exactamente! ¿Recuerdas lo bien que luchaste contra ellos la última vez? Fue gracias a ti que fuimos capaz de salvar a su hermano y a los otros."

Ori se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas. "Yo-yo-yo-no hice-hice mu-mucho-"

"Se queda corto," interrumpió Dori. "Te vi en los árboles. Estabas cegando a los orcos para nosotros. Eso nos dio una gran ventaja y fue parte de la razón por la que ganamos. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

El joven enano se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un tono de rojo nunca antes visto. "D-D-Dori..."

"Es verdad. No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo todos los Orcos a mi alrededor eran ciegos en primer lugar," añadió Nori, pasando sobre Bilbo para revolver el cabello de su hermano pequeño. "Me has hecho muy orgulloso."

En ese momento, Ori había sacado un pañuelo para la nariz y estaba tratando de desaparecer en él. "Yo-yo sólo quería pro-teger a-todos. Como- siempre-me prote-gieron a mi..."

Bilbo sintió su corazón caliente por la confesión tartamudeaba, y le dio ganas de apretar al Enano en un abrazo. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Dori se le adelantó. El enano tomo a Ori en un abrazo y comenzó a cantar algo en khuzdul mientras lo acunaba de atrás hacia adelante.

Junto a él, Nori dio un grande y fuerte suspiro, como si sintiera dolor. "¡Y así comienza! Bueno, sígueme, ladrón. Dori no lo va a dejar pronto."

"¿Lo hace a menudo, entonces?" preguntó Bilbo mientras obedientemente seguía al ladrón hacia dónde estarían el resto de sus compañeros.

"Sólo con Ori. Solía tratar de abrazarme cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero rápidamente le puse fin a eso", explicó el Enano.

"¿No nos gustan los abrazos, entonces?"

"No si es Dori. Suele olvidar su propia fuerza."

El Hobbit se encogió. Había visto a Dori recoger a un Orco y tirarlo sobre su espalda. El sabía qué tan fuerte era el enano. "Ay."

"Exactamente." Nori asintió. "Es una experiencia dolorosa y más bien hay que evitarla."

Miró por encima del hombro hacia donde Dori todavía sostenía a Ori cautivo. El joven enano soportaba sin quejarse, e incluso estaba sonriendo mientras palmeaba a su hermano mayor en la parte posterior. El respeto de Bilbo por el estudioso de repente creció.

"Ori parece estar haciéndolo bien", señaló.

El ladrón se burló. "Por supuesto. Es Ori. Él siempre ha sido el más fuerte."

Bilbo no lo dudó. Ori había estado dispuesto a tomar Moria después de todo.

Cuando finalmente se unieron al resto de los enanos, los encontraron en un círculo en cuclillas sobre un mapa. Lo reconoció como el que Gandalf le había dado a Thorin en el comienzo de su viaje. El rey lo estaba usando para averiguar su progreso y a donde tenían que dirigirse.

"-Tenemos que seguir el río que corre al norte", dijo el Enano, arrastrando un dedo por el río dibujado en el mapa. "Esto nos conducirá a la Ciudad del Lago y desde allí podemos entrar en Erebor."

"Sólo hay un problema con ese plan, oh gran líder. No hay un camino a seguir", dijo Dwalin arrastrando las palabras, haciendo un gesto hacia la zona.

El enano tenía razón. El camino que habían seguido terminaba abruptamente en el borde del bosque. No había ningún camino a seguir ahora; solo árboles crecidos y el río corriendo.

Bilbo se quería patear a sí mismo. Se había olvidado, a lo largo de los años, que el camino no había sido accesible en el momento. Fue por eso que sus barriles fueron tan importantes al final; habían sido la única manera de llegar a la Ciudad del Lago. Pero al estar tan centrado en la captura de Thranduil, había creado otro problema para resolver.

"Todavía tendremos que seguir el río", dijo Balin, frotándose la barba pensativo. "Pero para hacer eso vamos a necesitar un barco."

"¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir un barco? ¿Los Elfos? Ellos prefieren vernos ahogados," Glóin señaló.

"Podríamos construir una balsa con los árboles de aquí y la cuerda que nos queda", ofrece Bofur apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de su azadón.

"Y ¿quién de nosotros sabe cómo construir una balsa?" pregunto Óin.

Al unísono, Bofur y Bombur apuntaron a Bifur. El enano a su vez les dio una mirada sucia y gruñó algo en khuzdul.

"Pero eres el único aquí que era ingeniero," recordó Bombur, sin tener en cuenta el aspecto de inteligencia.

"Y si no lo haces entonces tendremos que dar marcha atrás en el bosque y perder más tiempo", agregó Bofur.

Bifur les hizo un gesto que Bilbo no entendía, pero tenía la sensación de que era una maldición, ya que tanto Dwalin y Nori rieron. El Enano luego murmuró algo en khuzdul y le dio a Thorin una inclinación de cabeza a regañadientes.

"Gracias, Bifur. Se agradece tu ayuda," respondió el rey, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Le dio la vuelta a su mapa y agitó una mano al resto de ellos. "Vengan;... Vamos a hacer lo que dice Bifur. Dwalin, Dori, Nori y Glóin le ayudarán a cortar la madera, o lo que se necesite. El resto acamparemos y trataremos de ver nuestros suministros de alimentos. Tengo la sensación de que estaremos aquí por un buen tiempo".

El resto del día transcurrió con la planificación y recopilación de materiales de construcción para su balsa. Bilbo ayudó con la clasificación a través de la comida y el agua que les quedaba, y se encontró que eran casi escasos. Se dio cuenta de que tendrían que salir tan pronto como sea posible si querían llegar a la Ciudad del Lago antes de que mueran de inanición. Cuando informó a Thorin de esto, el rey sólo pudo suspirar y sacudir la cabeza.

"Necesitamos trabajar en la noche si queremos que esta balsa se construya de forma rápida," dijo, frotándose la mandíbula mientras observaba a Dori y a Dwalin cortando otro árbol. "Tendremos que trabajar en turnos ahora. Informaré Bifur de esto y a ver si va a trabajar."

Bilbo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

A medida que el sol empezó a ponerse, siete de los doce enanos detuvieron su trabajo y por fin se les permitió descansar, mientras que el resto siguió adelante. El Hobbit no se sorprendió al ver que los tres miembros más jóvenes de la compañía eran parte del grupo que se había detenido.

"¡Estoy tan cansado!" gimió Fili mientras estiraba sus brazos tan alto como podía. "Creo que voy a dormir durante mil años después de todo esto."

"Creo que podría unirme a ti," añadió Kili mientras se tiraba al suelo dramáticamente. Grito y rápidamente se movió cuando Fili intento darle una patada en el costado, salto sobre sus pies y afronto a su hermano. Los dos muy pronto iniciaron una pelea que dejo al resto de la Compañía suspirando o quejándose.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza y miro a Thorin, quien los observaba con una mirada exasperada, utilizada para ese tipo de payasadas. "¿Se parecen a ella?"

Thorin se volvió hacia él y parpadeó. "¿Quien?"

Bilbo señalo a los dos hermanos. "Los hijos de tu hermana. ¿Se parecen a su madre?"

Thorin palideció. "¿Dis? Mahal, no. Se parecen a su padre, aunque son hijos de Durin. Doy las gracias a la piedra todos los días. El mundo sólo puede manejar una Dis."

"¿Es tan mala?" preguntó el Hobbit, tratando de no sonreír.

"Ella no es mala, sólo... intensa. Apasionada. E inteligente, extraordinariamente inteligente. Siempre podía encontrar una manera de salir de los problemas, y dejaba a Frerin y a mí para solucionarlos." El rey frunció el ceño, obviamente, recordando esas horribles memorias. "Tampoco ayudaba que ella era la única mujer y la más joven. Nuestro padre siempre le permitía escapar de todo."

"Ella suena impresionante", admitió. "Me sorprende que no se uniera para esto."

"Era necesaria en Ered Luin," explicó el Enano. "Si no, habría venido. Ella no era... no está contenta de que permitiera que Fili y Kili se unieran a mí."

"No lo creo. Ella es su madre," dijo Bilbo al recordar lo que Balin le conto la primera vez. Cuando se había enterado de las muertes de sus hijos y hermano, no murió de pena, pero estuvo muy cerca. Ella se volvió igual que la piedra de la que había nacido; dura, implacable, y por lo tanto muy fría. Bilbo siempre se sintió mal por ella porque sabía cuánto había perdido en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

"Ella debe estar muy preocupada por todo esto," comentó al rey.

Thorin se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que lo está pero es fuerte; puede manejarlo."

"Tal vez," admitió el Hobbit cuando el rey se alejó ", o tal vez no debes subestimar lo mucho que ella quiere a los tres."

Se necesitaron tres días para que terminaran de construir la balsa. Parecían como tres días muy largos para Bilbo ya que todos estaban constantemente trabajando. Aunque no podía ser útil con la construcción de la balsa en sí, ya que desgraciadamente no había heredado las habilidades de su padre en carpintería, para que pudiera ayudar con la clasificación de suministros. Bifur les había dado instrucciones para deshacerse de cualquier cosa innecesaria con el fin de ahorrar peso y espacio. Con esto en mente, Ori y él se habían sentado y comenzado la larga tarea de hojear las pertenencias de los demás.

"¿Por qué su hermano lleva tanto alambre?" preguntó mientras revisaba las armas de Nori.

"No sé. Trato de no pensar en ello," admitió Ori mientras arrojaba un poco de hilo enredado de la bolsa de Dori.

Bilbo se tomó un momento para preguntarse por qué y luego arrugó la nariz. "De acuerdo. Vamos a ignorarlo y evitarlo en futuras discusiones."

"Por lo general lo hago", prometió el académico con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer inquietantemente similar al ladrón en cuestión.

En el tercer día Bifur finalmente declaró que la balsa estaba lista y que podrían salir.

"¿Crees que sostendrá nuestro peso?" Bilbo le preguntó a Bofur mientras observaban a Bifur explicar a Dwalin y a Dori cómo remar con los remos que habían hecho. Habían empujado la balsa al río y atado a un árbol cercano. Hasta ahora estaba flotando, pero Bilbo no creía que contaba ya que no había peso en ella todavía.

Bofur se encogió de hombros. "Bifur siempre fue un buen ingeniero, así que no veo por qué no lo haría."

"Pero hay una gran cantidad de nosotros", recordó, sin sentirse tranquilo ", y no sé cuántos pueden nadar. No es que importe con las armaduras que los detendrán."

"Todos sabemos cómo nadar", prometió el minero mientras echaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bilbo. Sostuvo al reacio Hobbit más cerca hasta que fue colocado al costado del Enano. Con la diferencia de la altura masiva, Bilbo se sentía como un niño que buscaba la comodidad de un padre.

"Vamos a estar bien", dijo el Enano suavemente, acariciando su hombro. "Prometo que ninguno de nosotros se va a ahogar en este río. Y si te hace sentir mejor, les diré a los otros que se quiten la armadura. Así no se ahogan con ellas."

"Ahogarse con la armadura es una preocupación legítima," suspiro, pero aún así se apoyo en su amigo más alto. El enano era bastante caliente después de todo.

"Por supuesto que lo es," estuvo de acuerdo Bofur, sin querer sonar condescendiente.

"¡Bofur! ¡Deja de abrazar a nuestro Hobbit y ven aquí a ayudarme con la comida!" gritó Bombur de repente detrás de ellos.

Bofur gimió, pero obedientemente soltó a su cautivo y se dio la vuelta. "¿Por qué no gritas un poco más fuerte, Bombur? Creo que los enanos de las Montañas Azules no te han oído!"

Bilbo rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a la balsa, que se mantenía a flote cuando los enanos se aventuraron en ella. Glóin estaba de pie sin ningún problema y estaba ayudando a su hermano y Nori a cargar sus paquetes. Cerca de Fili y Kili que estaban charlando, mientras Ori trataba de convencer a Dori para dejarlo sentarse en el exterior. Cuando su mirada se posó en Thorin, se sorprendió al encontrar al rey mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando levantó las cejas cuestionándolo, el Enano rápidamente se volvió a Balin y Bifur que estaban mirando el mapa.

¿Qué fue eso? se preguntó antes de no darle importancia. No había ninguna razón para tratar de adivinar el estado de ánimo del rey teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con lo que cambiaban. Se había dado cuenta la primera vez.

"¡Bilbo! ¡Ven a unirte a nosotros!" llamo Kili de repente, agitando en brazo para que abordara la balsa.

Suspiró, pero se inclinó para recoger su paquete antes caminar hacia la balsa. Vaciló por un momento antes de arrastrar un pie sobre la superficie inestable y luego se subió. Se movió por un momento antes de establecerse, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Hasta aquí todo bien.

"¿No es emocionante?" preguntó Kili, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. "¡Estamos a punto de salir y pronto estaremos en las montañas solitarias!"

Él asintió y le dio al Enano una sonrisa que esperaba que no se viera demasiado falsa. "En efecto."

Si no se ahogaban en primer lugar.

"¿Estamos listos para salir?" les pregunto Balin mientras Bofur y Bombur se unían a ellos en la balsa. Cuando el cocinero dio un paso en la balsa, Bilbo sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando la embarcación amenazaba con hundirse. Pero Dwalin agarro al enano corpulento y lo atrajo más cerca del centro, y el barco se aplano nuevamente.

"Tienes que estar en el medio, así no nos hundimos," ordenó Dwalin, liberando al cocinero.

Bombur puso los ojos, pero obedientemente se sentó en el centro de la balsa. "Está bien, pero el resto necesita quitarse la armadura. Bofur dice que pone a Bilbo nervioso."

Todos los enanos se volvieron como uno hacia el Hobbit. Bilbo se encontró con las miradas y levantó la barbilla con terquedad. "Si ustedes caen al río pueden hundirse por el peso extra. ¡Ver como se ahogan no es algo que me gustaría experimentar!"

Los enanos seguían mirándolo.

"Ni siquiera me sorprende", admitió Glóin compartiendo una mirada con Nori.

"Deberíamos haberlo visto venir", asintió el ladrón con la cabeza,.

"Esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo vamos a ir cerca de Smaug con él aquí?" le demandaba Dwalin a Thorin, quien a su vez no le hacía caso a favor de frotarse la frente.

Balin hizo un sonido de 'tsk' y tiró ligeramente de la barba de su hermano. "Creo que nuestra verdadera preocupación es cómo vamos a evitar a Smaug."

"Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir con él," sugirió Óin, frotándose la barbilla. "Tal vez llevar un poco de cuerda por si acaso..."

"¡Justo cuando pienso que no me puede sorprender más con sus payasadas, va y saca algo como esto!" se quejó Dori a Bifur.

"¿Cómo estás vivo?" exigió Kili mientras que su hermano lo seguía mirando.

En ese momento, Bilbo no tenía idea de lo que los enanos se estaban quejando, y honestamente no le interesaba. Lo que le importaba era que ninguno de ellos lo habían escuchado y no se sacaban sus armaduras.

"Si no se quitan las armaduras antes que nos vayamos, se las quitare yo", amenazó, empujándose el pelo de los ojos.

Los enanos no se veían intimidados por la amenaza, pero empezaron a desnudarse quitándose las túnicas y pantalones. Él los observó cuidadosamente hasta estar seguro de que ninguno de ellos tenía el cuero y el pesado metal.

"De acuerdo. Ya podemos irnos", declaró, moviéndose para sentarse entre Kili y Ori.

"Gracias por la concesión de su permiso," respondió Thorin con una cara muy recta. "Dwalin, Dori; tengan sus remos listos. Es hora de salir de este maldito bosque.".

Para sorpresa de Bilbo, la balsa nunca se hundió y ahogo a todos ellos el primer día. Se mantenía unida aún con todo su peso, y era fácil de navegar por el río, incluso con las corrientes empujando a ella. Dwalin y Dori se turnaban para remar con Glóin y Thorin durante una hora. No sabía cómo todos ellos lograban mantener un ciclo de este tipo, pero estaba muy impresionado con sus fuerzas y resistencias.

Sin nada que hacer en la balsa excepto esperar, Bilbo volvió su atención a la preparación para la próxima batalla. Se le ocurrió que, en caso de que él no podía proteger a sus amigos, entonces tendría que saber cómo ayudarlos. Desde que Gandalf todavía no había aparecido volvió su atención al siguiente mejor sanador: Óin.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe acerca de la sanación?" repitió el Enano, mirándolo con incredulidad. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Porque quiero aprender?" ofreció el Hobbit.

Óin levantó una espesa ceja blanca en respuesta.

"Bueno, tal vez no sólo por eso," admitió, rascándose la nuca. "Quiero ser capaz de ayudar a los demás si se lastiman. Sé de diferentes hierbas que podría utilizar, pero lo que no sé es cómo suturar una herida, o curar una infección. Soy un inútil de esta forma y no deseo serlo por más tiempo".

Óin suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Es por eso que quieres aprender? ¿Para ayudar a los demás?"

"¿Sí?" dijo lentamente, sin saber por qué era una preocupación. ¿En quién si no iba a utilizar las habilidades de curación? ¿Los Orcos?

El enano murmuró algo en khuzdul antes de volver a oestron. "Muy bien, muchacho. Te voy a enseñar ya que es lo que quieres."

"Gracias, Óin", dijo, dando al Enano una sonrisa. "Me comprometo a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir."

"Hmp. Nos ocuparemos de eso", murmuró el sanador. "Vamos a empezar ahora con que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de las hierbas. No dejes nada afuera. Necesito saber con lo que estoy trabajando aquí."

Y así comenzaron sus estudios en la sanación. Para el resto del día hablo de todas las hierbas que conocía y sus muchos usos en la medicina. Una vez hecho esto, Óin comenzó a enseñarle acerca de los otros usos que no había conocido, y le mostró algunas de las nuevas hierbas que llevaba consigo. Luego ordenó al Hobbit a buscar nuevas plantas en su viaje para que aprendiera adonde fueron cultivadas comúnmente.

"Cuando encuentres alguna, recógela y añádela a tu colección," ordeno el sanador, haciendo un gesto hacia su mochila. "Una vez que tengas suficientes. Voy a mostrarte la mejor manera de utilizarlas."

El Hobbit asintió mientras repetía todo lo que aprendió en su mente con el fin de no olvidar nada. "Entendido. Y, gracias de nuevo por hacer esto por mí. Lo aprecio mucho."

Óin se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. No es como si tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer mientras navegamos por este maldito río."

"Es cierto, "concedió con una sonrisa. "Hace que el tiempo pase más rápido."

El viejo enano rió. "Efectivamente, ladrón, efectivamente."

"¿Cómo has obtenido este trabajo?" preguntó Bilbo mientras cruzaba las piernas debajo de él para sentarse con mayor facilidad. "Glóin es un guerrero, sin embargo tu eres un sanador. ¿Que provocó que tuvieran profesiones tan diferentes?"

"En realidad, la profesión de Glóin es ser tesorero." Óin rió cuando Bilbo lo miró con incredulidad. "¡No parezca tan sorprendido! Mi hermano es mucho más inteligente de lo que deja ver. Siempre ha sido bueno con los números por lo que nuestros padres lo animaron a instruirse sobre eso. Acababa de terminar su aprendizaje cuando Erebor fue atacado."

"Pero... ¡Siempre está hablando sobre la batalla! Estaba seguro de que era parte del ejército o de la guardia como Dwalin," respondió el Hobbit, girando la cabeza alrededor para obtener una mirada del pelirrojo. Era el turno de Glóin en los remos y estaba concentrado en su tarea, y por suerte no los estaba mirando. No quería que el Enano supiera lo sorprendido que estaba al saber que fue adiestrado en una profesión tan inteligente.

"Todos los enanos son guerreros, muchacho. Es obligatorio para hombres y mujeres entrenar en el combate durante años antes de que se nos permita comenzar en nuestra profesión de elección," explicó pacientemente el sanador. "Pero después de que Erebor cayó muchos de nosotros tuvimos que renunciar a nuestras profesiones y tomar otros trabajos para sobrevivir. Glóin decidió emplearse como guardia para viajar con comerciantes, y se ha mantenido con él ya que la paga es muy buena."

"Yo... yo no tenía idea." Al igual que con Nori, que no había pensado mucho en qué clase de vida tenían los otros antes de que Erebor cayó. Pensó que no era diferente de lo que sabía. "Entonces, ¿cuál era tu oficio? ¿Siempre has sido un sanador?"

"Sí. Fui afortunado. Un sanador es algo que siempre se necesita, sin importar el tiempo", confirmó el Enano. "Otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, Balin pasó de ser un erudito a ser un comerciante. Dori era tejedor pero se convirtió en obrero, y Thorin era un príncipe que se volvió herrero."

"¿Thorin era un herrero?" repitió, aturdido. Él sabía que el rey tenía experiencia con las armas que se hacian a mano, pero nunca supo que fue tan lejos. Thorin ciertamente nunca había hecho ninguna mención la primera vez.

"El mejor que jamás hayan conocido," se jactó Óin. "Si alguna vez necesitas una espada o un hacha, él es el único al que debes ir. Hace que el metal cante."

"Óin, deja de mentirle," ordenó Thorin de repente desde donde estaba sentado. Se había quedado atascado entre sus sobrinos y ahora estaba actuando como su cama. Fili, con los brazos cruzados, estaba apoyado en el hombro de su tío durmiendo mientras Kili simplemente se había tendido sobre su regazo como un cachorro.

Óin agitó una mano desdeñosa hacia él. "Casi no se encuentran. Eres el mejor herrero alrededor y todos lo sabemos."

Thorin puso los ojos cuando los otros alrededor de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Estoy de acuerdo," añadió Bilbo honestamente porque sabía que Óin no mentía. El sanador no tenía ninguna razón para ello.

Thorin suspiro y apartó la mirada, pero Bilbo todavía podía ver la débil curvatura de sus labios.

Los días siguieron pasando en un ciclo lento. Luego el día se convirtió en dos y con el tiempo finalmente tres de cuatro. La balsa seguía retrasándose notablemente, pero Bilbo se dio cuenta de que las corrientes comenzaban a crecer más fuerte cuando iban más y más al norte. Cuando expresó su preocupación a los demás, admitieron darse cuenta de lo mismo, pero estaban esperando que el río se convirtiera en más áspero para navegar hacia la tierra.

"Ahorraremos más tiempo navegando por el río que caminando sobre él", señaló Balin cuando le preguntó por qué. "Tenemos que tomar ventaja de ello por el momento."

"¿Pero que pasa si no conseguimos salir del río a tiempo?" presiono Bilbo, haciendo caso omiso de los gemidos y suspiros a su alrededor. No le importaba que los otros encontraran su preocupación molesta en ese punto. Él prefería tenerlos vivos y molestos con él que muertos y silenciosos.

"No", aseguro Balin, con ojos suaves y cálidos. "Vamos a descender pronto. Lo prometo."

El Hobbit suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. "Si tú lo dices."

Tuvieron que pasar otros dos días antes de que finalmente decidieran hacer su camino de regreso a la tierra. El lado Este del río estaba despejado del crecimiento excesivo de árboles y tenia espacio suficiente para que pudieran volver a caminar. Las corrientes también empezaban a crecer más fuerte y duro; por lo que era mucho más difícil navegar. El lento goteo de la lluvia también hizo una parte en la decisión, ya que amenazaba con inundar su balsa.

"Tenemos que salir del río antes de que se largue la lluvia," señaló Bofur mientras tiraba de su sombrero inferior.

"Pero, ¿cómo? No creo que podamos arrastrar la balsa lo suficientemente cerca de la tierra", dijo Kili, señalando las rocas dentadas que bloqueaban su camino.

"Fili, utiliza lo que nos queda de cuerda y un gancho, y lánzalo sobre uno de los árboles," ordenó Thorin a su sobrino. "Dori y Dwalin, traten de remar lo más cerca posible. El resto prepárese para saltar."

La Compañía hizo lo mandado con Dori y Dwalin empujando contra las corrientes mientras Fili hizo todo lo posible para engancharse en uno de los árboles. Finalmente logró conectarlo en una rama y luego ató la cuerda a la balsa. Poco a poco iban a la deriva cerca de la tierra hasta las rocas que los bloqueaban y no tenían más remedio que saltar.

"Ori, Fili y Kili irán primero," ordenó el rey, señalando a los tres miembros más jóvenes. "¡El resto irá después! ¡Rápido, muévanse!"

Bilbo vio como un enano tras otro saltó a la orilla. Cada salto hizo que su corazón lata más rápido sólo para reducir la velocidad de nuevo cuando llegaron a la seguridad de la tierra. Cuando Thorin se volvió hacia él, negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Voy a ir último" él comenzó a decir sólo para ser interrumpido por el Enano.

"No, vas a ir ahora," declaró Thorin antes de izarlo por la chaqueta y arrojarlo fuera de la balsa hacia la orilla.

No podía dejar de gritar mientras volaba por el aire antes de aterrizar con dureza en los brazos de Fili y Kili. Los tres golpearon el suelo en una maraña de extremidades, gemidos y carne magullada. Bilbo se levanto de Kili y se puso de pie con torpeza; todo el tiempo mirando al rey en la balsa.

"¡Vas a pagar por esto!" Gritó cuando Bofur saltó de la balsa a su lado. "¡Lo digo en serio!"

Thorin no le hizo caso, pero Bilbo podía ver su sonrisa afilada incluso desde la tierra.

"Aww, no seas así. Él sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte," trató de consolarlo Kili cuando se puso de pie junto a su hermano.

Bilbo simplemente le dio la misma mirada que su madre utilizaba para darle cada vez que usaba sus sábanas buenas como un lienzo para pintar. A cambio, Kili abrió los ojos y se metió detrás de Fili.

Eventualmente, todos los enanos estuvieron en forma segura en la orilla con Thorin habiendo pasado. Una vez que el rey estaba a salvo en tierra, Bilbo se dirigió a él y le dio un golpecito en el pecho tan duro como era posible. Lo habría pateado pero el enano estaba usando botas de acero y sus pies no estaban a la altura.

"Nunca. Vuelvas. Hacer. Eso," gruñó, mirando al guerrero real.

Para su frustración, Thorin no parecía remordido o amenazado.

"Si sigues insistiendo en arriesgar tu vida por los demás, entonces estate preparado para que ellos hagan lo mismo por ti", replicó el enano, empujándolo hacia atrás en la frente. Bilbo aparto su mano molesto mientras los demás reían a su alrededor.

"Haremos un campamento aquí por ahora," anunció Thorin, volviéndose hacia el resto de la compañía. "Veremos si podemos establecer algún tipo de refugio de la lluvia. También necesitamos reponer nuestros suministros de agua y alimento. Descansen tanto como sea posible porque mañana seguimos a pie."

En el primer indicio de la madrugada empezaron a caminar.

Siguieron el río, que se retorcía y continuaba hasta donde el ojo podía ver. Bilbo no podía estimar hasta cuánto se extendía pero esperaba que no fuera tan remotamente como se sentía. A lo lejos pudo ver la Montaña Solitaria que se estiraba hacia el cielo; aguda e irregular con puntas nevadas. Se destacaba como un faro en un mar embravecido; una fuente de luz para guiarlos a través de los peligros que estaban por venir.

"La montaña solitaria... es realmente hermosa" admitió Kili a él mientras caminaban debajo del sol de la tarde.

"Así es," Bilbo estuvo de acuerdo, sacándose el pelo de la cara, "muy bonita. Estoy seguro de que es incluso mejor de cerca."

Kili asintió; sin dejar de observar la montaña con una mirada de asombro. "Sí, apuesto a que lo es. Nunca creí que la vería así."

Levanto sus cejas ante eso. "¿Pensabas que tu tío no trataría de recuperar Erebor?"

"No, sabía que un día lo haría ", admitió el Enano. "No pensaba mucho en ello. Crecí escuchando historias acerca de la gloria y la belleza de Erebor, pero eso es todo lo que siempre fueron:... Historias. Viéndolo ahora por fin ha hecho que sea real para mí, algo más que una simple historia que mi Ma me decía antes de dormir ".

Bilbo no sabía que pensar de eso. "Eso es... en realidad bastante comprensible. Es difícil pasar por alto algo que nunca has conocido."

"Eso es lo que Fili dijo ", estuvo de acuerdo el moreno, cepillándose el pelo oscuro de los ojos. " Ori, él y yo, todos nosotros hemos nacido fuera de Erebor. Ori y yo tuvimos suerte de nacer en una casa, pero Ma tuvo a Fili en la carretera. Eran sólo ella y nuestro padre, siempre dice que es una suerte que sobrevivió. Las enanas siempre tienen dificultades en el parto".

"Eso es, posiblemente, la historia de parto más triste que he oído," dijo honestamente el Hobbit. "Creo que casi supera al de mi prima Flambard. Su madre ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada en el momento de dar a luz y terminaron a las carreras. Estaba muy sorprendida cuando fue al retrete y terminó con un bebé en su lugar".

Kili se rió. "¡Eso es terrible! ¡Tienes que contarle esa historia a Fili! Tal vez tirara esa carta en nuestra Ma."

"Se lo voy a contar." Se detuvo, pensando en cómo formular la siguiente pregunta sin ser intrusivo. "Tu padre... nunca he oído a ninguno de los dos hablar de él."

Kili lo miró con sorpresa, pero no parecía a la defensiva. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Sí, bueno, murió hace mucho tiempo en una batalla. Un par de años después de mi nacimiento. Fili y yo realmente no lo recordamos."

Bilbo hizo una mueca de simpatía. "Siento escuchar eso. Estoy seguro de que era un buen enano."

"Eso es lo que siempre dice Thorin," estuvo de acuerdo el Enano, sonriendo. "Siempre nos cuenta historias si se lo pedimos, dice que Fili tiene su mirada y yo su sonrisa."

"¿Fue difícil crecer sin un padre?" le preguntó por qué honestamente nunca tuvo que experimentar eso.

El moreno se burló. "¡Por supuesto que no! Tuvimos a Thorin alrededor para eso. Fue un buen padre para nosotros."

Bilbo había pensado lo mismo. "Él parece estar de acuerdo. Los trata como si fueran sus propios hijos."

Para su sorpresa, Kili frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "No sé nada de eso. Él nos trata bien, sí, y Fili y yo siempre hemos pensado en él como nuestro Pa. Pero Thorin siempre nos recuerda a nuestro verdadero padre, y nos hace visitar su tumba y el resto de la familia. Creo que no le gusta la idea de ser nuestro Pa".

"O tal vez está tratando de no sustituir a su padre por respeto a su memoria," señaló el Hobbit porque había oído esta historia antes. Había luchado por encontrar un equilibrio entre ser el tío y el padre de Frodo durante mucho tiempo. No fue hasta que su sobrino era mayor que finalmente dejó de sentirse culpable por amar al muchacho como propio.

Kili todavía no parecía muy convencido. "Tal vez."

"Debes preguntárselo si no me crees," sugirió. "Estoy seguro de que va a decirte lo mismo."

"Err, prefiero no hacerlo. Ese tipo de conversaciones son torpes."

"¿Te refieres a las conversaciones que involucran sentimientos?"

"¡Sí, esas! Es mejor evitarlas," explicó el Enano.

"Es una pena. Me he dado cuenta que esas conversaciones son generalmente las más importantes."

"Kili no es bueno con las palabras," explicó Fili, uniéndose a la conversación sin una invitación. "Es un milagro que Balin fue capaz de enseñarle a leer."

En respuesta, Kili patio casualmente a su hermano en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Fili tropezó pero consiguió no caerse.

"Yo sé leer," insistió el enano más joven, de mal humor. "Simplemente no me gusta. ¡Es aburrido! ¡Siempre me quedo dormido en el principio!"

Bilbo dio unas palmaditas al príncipe en el brazo. "Está bien, no a todo el mundo le gusta leer. No eres tonto o malo con las palabras, no importa lo que diga tu hermano.".

Kili le sacó la lengua a Fili victorioso.

"Sólo es amable contigo para que te sientas mejor", dijo el rubio de vuelta con una mirada de compasión fingida. "Nuestro ladrón no quiere decirte la verdad porque sabe que vas a llorar."

Bilbo suspiró mientras Kili finalmente renunció a enfrentarse de manera sutil a su hermano mayor. Cuando los dos comenzaron a maldecir en khuzdul y rodar por el suelo, decidió hablar con el siguiente enano más cerca de él.

"¿Qué significan sus tatuajes?" preguntó el Hobbit, sonriendo alegremente hacia el enano más alto.

Dwalin frunció el ceño y se negó a mirarlo. "¿No tienes a otra persona que molestar?"

"Todavía no. Eres el siguiente en mi lista", explicó Bilbo, tratando de no sonreír.

"No voy a contarte la historia de mi vida, ladrón," dijo el enano sin rodeos.

"No te pido eso. Estoy preguntando acerca de tus tatuajes."

"Mis tatuajes son la historia de mi vida."

"¡Oh!" Bilbo no había pensado en los tatuajes de esa forma, pero tenía sentido cuando el enano se ponía de esa manera. "¿De modo que cada uno es acerca de un determinado acontecimiento de su vida, tal vez? ¿Cómo se decide el tatuaje que debe hacerse?"

Dwalin finalmente suspiró y cerró los ojos. Parecía que estaba buscando la paciencia que probablemente no tenia.

"Cuanto más rápido contestes más rápido te dejare solo", señaló porque el sentido común no era precisamente un rasgo común incluso entre los Elfos.

"Bien", gruñó el guerrero, abriendo los ojos. "Un enano consigue un tatuaje por los eventos especiales que suceden en su vida. La primera vez es en la mayoría de edad. La segunda es después de que dómino su oficio. Otros son por la victoria de su primera batalla;... La unión a su Uno; y el nacimiento de un niño. Por último, pueden hacerse uno a sí mismos en la memoria de sus difuntos".

"Pero tienes muchos más tatuajes de los que enumeró," se dio cuenta. "¿Para qué son todos esos extras?"

"Son por las batallas que he luchado. Como un guerrero es aceptable tatuar mis victorias o derrotas en combate", explicó Dwalin con un tono aburrido.

Bilbo estudió las formas entrelazadas en el cráneo del enano. Eran de color verde oscuro y se desvanecían, pero el arte de los tatuajes todavía estaba claro. No podía imaginar cuánto tiempo había tomado al artista, o cuánto dolor había soportado Dwalin por ellos.

"Los demás... ¿tienen tatuajes? Porque no he visto ninguno", le preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez que los demas también podrían tener tatuajes.

El guerrero gruñó. "Los tienen. Sólo están cubiertos por el momento."

"¿Todos se ven como los tuyos?"

"Las formas son probablemente similares, sí, pero son diferentes." Dwalin hizo una pausa y luego añadió: "A menos que sean el nombre de un clan o gremio, entonces siempre es el mismo."

"Así que cada enano consigue un tatuaje cuando se convierte en adulto. ¿Qué pasa si no desea uno?"

"Entonces no obtiene uno. No es obligatorio hacerlo. Simplemente tradicional", aclaró Dwalin. Miró a Bilbo de arriba hacia abajo lentamente antes de encontrarse con su mirada.

"Los Hobbits no tienen tatuajes," señalo el Enano. No parecía desaprobarlo o burlarse; indicando simplemente un hecho.

Bilbo asintió y explicó: "A mi gente les resulta inadecuado. Tatuajes, perforaciones, e incluso un mal corte de pelo es considerado como indecente."

"Suena como un montón de culos apretados," respondió el guerrero con un resoplido.

"Lo podemos ser a veces," admitió el Hobbit fácilmente ", pero cada raza tiene sus defectos."

Dwalin sonrió. "¿De verdad? ¿Entonces cual es el nuestro?"

"Su sed de oro", respondió sin vacilar.

"¿Qué?" escupió Dwalin, mirándolo indignado. "¡Eso no es un defecto! ¡Es un regalo!"

Bilbo rodó los ojos y se limitó a decir una sola palabra: "Smaug."

El guerrero se detuvo en seco. Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió de mala gana. "Está bien. Yo te tomo eso."

"Gracias", respondió alegremente, "y si te hace sentir mejor, me parece que los Elfos son peores, con su complejo de superioridad. Son muy molestos."

Dwalin lo miró por un momento antes de que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

Bilbo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de escuchar la risa ronca del guerrero.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla. Bilbo se había olvidado lo desagradable que podría ser.

\- _El fuego quemaba a través de tela, cabello, piel y huesos hasta que no quedaba nada más que cenizas. Él gritaba y trataba de mover a sus amigos, pero no podía romper las cadenas que lo retenían. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar y ver como Smaug quemaba vivos a sus amigos uno por uno mientras el anillo se reía de él en el fondo de su mente._

" _Les_ _has fallado una vez más," se burlaba el anillo, y luego se ríe, se ríe y se ríe_ –

"¡-lbo! ¡Bilbo! ¡Despierta!"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó de un solo movimiento golpeándose la cabeza contra el enano encima de él. Gruño entre dientes y se agarró la cabeza cuando un dolor agudo corrió a través de su cráneo. Oyó una maldición en voz baja antes de que dos fuertes manos envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas las alejaran de su cabeza.

"Maldita sea. Creo que va a ver hematoma," oyó otro murmullo. "Es la última vez que me acerco a ti cuando estás dormido."

Bilbo por fin abrió los ojos llorosos para mirar al rey enfrente de él. "¿Por qué estabas inclinado encima mío, para empezar?"

"Estaba tratando de despertarte de tu pesadilla," explicó Thorin, examinando la frente del Hobbit. Frotó el moretón y Bilbo gruño entre dientes cuando un pinchazo de dolor lo golpeó de nuevo. El enano alejo inmediatamente su mano.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Thorin, mirándolo tímidamente. "Pensé que iba a aliviar el dolor."

"No, creo que tocarlo sólo lo hace peor", admitió el Hobbit. Echó un vistazo alrededor del campamento y encontró que el resto de sus compañeros todavía estaban profundamente dormidos a pesar de todo el ruido que estaban haciendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó, volviendo los ojos al rey. "¿Creí que esta noche Bifur haría la guardia?"

"Estaba cansado, así que tomé su turno," explicó el Enano.

Bilbo frunció el seño. "¿Y cuando planeabas dormir?"

"Cuando este muerto", dijo Thorin sin expresión. Al ver la mirada de Bilbo al escuchar su respuesta, perdió la mirada inexpresiva y puso los ojos.

"He estado empujando a todos a moverse más rápido por lo que es natural dejarlos descansar", explicó con sencillez.

Bilbo no estaba de acuerdo y no tenía ningún problema en demostrarlo con el ceño fruncido. "Si mañana se queda dormido en el camino lo pateare hasta despertarlo. En las costillas."

"Voy a tratar de aterrizar de espaldas para que sea más fácil para ti", prometió el rey.

Gimió, pero no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que sustituyó su ceño fruncido. "Eres ridículo, pero debo agradecerte por despertarme. No me gustan las pesadillas."

"Estabas dando vueltas y murmurando en tu sueño", explicó Thorin con el ceño fruncido. "Te veías muy molesto. ¿De qué trataba tu sueño?"

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor del campamento de nuevo. "Soñé que Smaug mataba a todos. Me vi obligado a ver todo mientras estaba atrapado e indefenso. Es... Era un sueño horrible."

"Eso suena... desagradable," acordó el Enano, frunciendo el ceño. "No era lo que estaba esperando oír, pero que tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que eres tú."

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué tiene sentido?" preguntó el Hobbit. Honestamente no entendía a donde iba Thorin.

El rey hizo un gesto con la mano hacia sus compañeros dormidos. "Valoras demasiado a nuestra empresa, he visto cómo de buena gana te pones en peligro por cada uno de ellos;... Como si fueran tu familia. Nos respetas, escuchas, y en silencio nos adoras desde lejos. Por eso no me sorprende que tu mayor temor sería vernos muertos".

Bilbo sintió que su cara poco a poco se volvía roja. Sabía que había sido menos sutil con sus intentos de proteger a los enanos, pero escuchar lo indicado por Thorin era un poco embarazoso. Al oírlo desde el otro lado le hizo darse cuenta de que sonaba un poco fuera de la cabeza.

"Lo que no entiendo, sin embargo," continuó Thorin, sin prestar atención a su sonrojo, "Es porque. ¿Por qué arriesgar tanto para protegernos? Desde el principio, dejaste en claro que no dudarías en dar tu vida por nosotros. ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Qué hemos hecho para ganar tal lealtad y devoción? "

Bilbo cerró los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro. "Tengo una razón para ello. Pero aun no puedo contártelo."

El rey frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué te detiene?"

"No te lo puedo decir. Es parte de la razón por la que quiero proteger a todos", explicó el Hobbit, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero lo que te puedo decir es que después de que Smaug esté muerto y Erebor sea recuperada, me sentare y te contare todo. ¿Suena aceptable?"

"No me gusta esperar," dijo el Enano sin rodeos, aún con el ceño fruncido, "pero voy a conceder tu deseo y dejarlo solo por ahora. Pero es mejor que sea una buena razón."

Se echó a reír y rápidamente sofocó su risa con una mano mientras los enanos alrededor de él se removieron. "Es una buena razón, que creo que encontrarás increíble".

"Perdí mi casa por culpa de un _dragón_ ," le recuerda el otro, rodando los ojos. "Nada es increíble para mí en este momento."

 _Estoy contando con eso._

"Debes volver a dormir. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás pesadillas ahora," sugirió Thorin cuando se puso de pie.

Bilbo arrugó la nariz y se movió de su saco de dormir. "Nop. Voy a hacer guardia contigo. Si insistes en ser un mártir entonces voy a ser uno también."

"No necesitamos a dos personas de guardia," señaló el enano, mirándolo. "Vuelve a dormir. Todavía faltan algunas horas hasta el amanecer."

Hizo caso omiso de la mirada y se puso de pie. "No sucederá. Me uno a ti, te guste o no."

"¿Eres una pequeña cosa obstinada, no es cierto?" murmuró algo para sí mismo mientras se marchaba a su puesto. Bilbo simplemente sonrió y lo siguió.

"Quéjate tanto como gustes, sé que estás contento por la compañía", bromeó, tomando asiento junto al rey y estirando las piernas delante de él.

"Sucede que disfruto de mi soledad," replicó Thorin. "Me gusta la compañía de mi familia, por supuesto, pero también necesito espacio de ellos para no estrangularlos."

"Entiendo. Me gusta estar con mis amigos y mi familia también, pero prefiero mi propia compañía al final del día."

"Sin embargo, aquí estás. Conmigo. Interrumpiendo _mi_ soledad," le recordó el Enano.

"No voy a dejarte así que renuncia a ello", aconsejó al rey, rodando los ojos. "Ahora, háblame de Erebor."

Thorin lo quedó mirando. "¿Qué?"

"Erebor. Dime como era. Sé muy poco acerca de esta ciudad aparte de que es tu casa. Sería bueno saber qué esperar", explicó Bilbo porque realmente no sabía mucho sobre la ciudad. Nunca regreso a ella después de que fue recuperada, y había evitado cualquier libro o rumor del lugar por un largo tiempo. Era demasiado doloroso escuchar acerca de la ciudad que albergaba los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos.

Thorin lo siguió mirando fijamente durante un momento antes de emitir su mirada hacia el horizonte.

"Erebor... Erebor no era lo que la mayoría consideraría hermosa. Era demasiado fría para los Elfos y demasiado oscura para los hombres. No había plantas, ventanas o sol. Era toda de piedras, joyas y bordes afilados. Pero era hermosa para nosotros. La piedra que los Elfos llaman fría era una fuente de confort y protección. La oscuridad que los hombres temían era un reto para cavar más y más profundo. Las joyas en bruto eran nuestras plantas y el brillo del oro nuestro sol. Hemos vivido todos los días con el susurro tibio de nuestra madre piedra en los oídos y en la protección de su abrazo. No hay lugar en el mundo que se le parezca y nunca lo habrá".

Bilbo cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar la ciudad que el rey describía. Trató de ver más allá de la decadencia y ruina que recordaba, y se imaginó una montaña animada con un techo de relucientes joyas y metales. Se imaginó la calidez y cercanía de los que vivían juntos en un espacio tan pequeño; Todos ocupados en sus oficios, mientras disfrutaban de la protección que ofrecia la montaña contra el mundo exterior. Pensó en el arte de los tatuajes de Dwalin y se imaginó ese mismo talento que se utilizaba para crear hogares, libros y armas. Y se imaginó al poderoso y obediente rey que daría su vida para traer todo eso de nuevo.

Finalmente se quedó dormido con la profunda voz de Thorin en su oído, y el recuerdo de una ciudad perdida en sus sueños.

Siete días más tarde y todavía no estaban en la Ciudad del Lago. Bilbo encontró que los días pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aún parecían lejos de la Montaña Solitaria. Observó a la distancia todos los días; con la esperanza de que pronto verían el final del bosque. Pero al final del día se encontraba decepcionado y ansioso por como marchaba el tiempo.

Hizo todo lo posible para no centrarse en su preocupación y volvió su atención a sus compañeros. Continuó con la formación de Glóin, que había considerado su habilidad con la espada aceptable y se trasladó a enseñarle combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la noche cuando tenían tiempo. El entrenamiento de lanzar golpes y patadas resultó ser más brutal de lo que esperaba; pronto se encontró con los nudillos hinchados y las rodillas peladas.

"Me siento como un niño", se quejó una noche cuando Bofur le ayudó a envolverse las manos magulladas e hinchadas.

"Acabas de comenzar," le recordó el minero. "Con el tiempo tus manos se acostumbrarán a esto. Por ahora mantén las vendas. Esto ayudará con la hinchazón."

Suspiró pero hizo lo que le dijo e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el dolor en sus manos.

Tuvieron que pasar otros tres días antes de que finalmente llegaran a su destino.

"Es... ¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó Ori en voz baja, tirando del brazo de Dori. El resto de los enanos se detuvieron y se quedaron con las expresiones mixtas.

Bilbo tragó el nudo en la garganta cuando todos llegaron a la ciudad construida sobre el agua con la Montaña Solitaria avecinándose detrás de él. "Sí. Sí, hemos llegado."

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

 **Hola a todos soy Altaira, este es el primer capítulo que traduzco personalmente, espero que les guste.**

 **Quiero que me digan si les gusta como está traducido…**

 **Gracias, por comentar, intentare subir un capitulo todos los domingos…**


	17. Capitulo Dieciséis

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

.

.

 **CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

.

.

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" preguntó Bilbo mientras se dirigían al largo y delgado puente que los llevaría a la Ciudad del Lago. Era la única manera para que pasaran por encima del lago sin un barco, una niebla se extendía sobre este que ni siquiera sus ojos de Hobbit podían ver.

"Repondremos las provisione que podamos en la ciudad. Luego seguiremos hacia Erebor," explicó Thorin, desde donde lideraba el grupo.

"Grandioso. Maravilloso. Pero ¿qué pasa si los habitantes de la Ciudad del Lago intentan detener nuestra pequeña aventura? No creo que realmente quieran correr el riesgo de hacer enojar a Smaug ", señaló.

"No nos van a detener", dijo Thorin con certeza. "Estamos demasiado cerca para fallar ahora. _Vamos a_ recuperar Erebor o morir en el intento".

Bilbo no pudo evitar estremecerse.

"Prefiero que no se llegue a eso", dijo en voz baja.

Bifur que era el único que lo había escuchado le dio unas palmaditas suavemente al Hobbit en el hombro. Hizo una señal con la otra mano que podría traducirse como, "No vamos a llegar a eso. '

Cuando llegaron al puente, Bilbo vio a dos guardias enfrente de la puerta cerrada. Estaban bebiendo y riendo sobre algo entre ellos con sus armas abandonadas a sus pies. El grupo estaba a medio camino a través del puente antes de que finalmente fueran vistos por los dos hombres.

"¡Alto! ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" gritó uno mientras el otro maldecía y derramaba bebida en su camisa.

Thorin los miró con una ceja arqueada, obviamente impresionado. "Soy Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, he venido por mi reino."

Los dos hombres simplemente se lo quedaron mirando.

"Eres un enano," dijo el que había derramado su bebida.

"Y tú eres el tonto del pueblo", repuso Thorin con facilidad, y luego se abrió paso entre los dos sin vacilación.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¡No puedes entrar sin permiso!" -exclamó el primer hombre que había hablado. Parándose delante del rey y apuntándolo con su espada oxidada y sin brillo. "¡Da un paso atrás, ahora!"

Thorin observo a la hoja por un momento antes de mirar a Dwalin. El enano más alto dio un paso hacia adelante y con calma rompió la espada por la mitad con las manos. La pieza rota cayó al suelo, y los dos hombres lo quedaron mirando como si hubiera insultado a la totalidad de sus linajes.

"Wow. Esto está llegando a un nuevo nivel patético", comentó Bofur, haciendo una mueca.

Bilbo mentalmente asintió y dio un paso hacia adelante para salvar a los dos hombres de más humillaciones. "¿Por favor podían informar a su señor de nuestra llegada? Tenemos que hablar con él tan pronto como sea posible."

Los dos guardias se volvieron para mirarlo, y el segundo lo señalo con el dedo. "¿Quién es usted? _¿Qué_ es usted?"

"El que está tratando de salvarte de que quedes como un tonto", respondió con dulzura. "Simplemente deseamos hablar con su líder. Ahora déjanos pasar antes que digas algo más estúpido."

"Quiero ver eso", admitió Kili.

El primer guardia al menos tuvo el sentido común de alejar a su amigo y hacer un gesto hacia la puerta."Muy bien. Sígannos entonces. ¡Pero no intenten nada! Tenemos una gran cantidad de soldados en el interior."

Nori resopló mientras seguían a los hombres a la ciudad. "Si son cualquier cosa como ustedes dos, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien."

.

T&B

.

Ciudad del Lago era exactamente como recordaba Bilbo. Las casas de madera aún estaban suspendidas sobre el agua como si flotaran. Había pocos caminos o calles a la vista; sobre todo había canales con botes y puentes construidos por encima de ellos para conectar los hogares. El aire era frío y podía oler el hedor de los peces muertos y el agua del lago incluso a millas de distancia.

"Wow", dijo Ori, mirando fijamente las viviendas con los ojos redondos. "¿Cómo lo hacen? Nunca oí de casas en el agua antes."

"La ciudad está sostenida sobre pilares de madera hundidos en el lecho del lago", explicó Bilbo, haciendo un gesto hacia el agua a su alrededor.

Detrás de ellos, Glóin resopló. "Una idea absurda. Un día esos pilares se derrumbarán por daños de agua y toda la ciudad caerá con ellos."

Ori palideció ante la idea e incluso Bilbo no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la imagen que surgió en su mente. "Glóin, por favor, no hables de eso. Sobre todo porque actualmente estamos en dicha ciudad."

El enano se encogió de hombros, mirándolo sin arrepentimiento. "Sólo estoy diciendo como lo veo."

"Entonces se tan amable de decirlo _lejos_ de mi hermano", espetó Dori desde atrás.

Glóin simplemente puso los ojos a cambio.

Los dos hombres llevaron a la compañía a través de las calles apresuradamente. De vez en cuando lanzaban una mirada atrás al grupo antes de volverse y susurrar algo entre sí. Bilbo se preguntó si estaban observando sus armas, o simplemente juzgando sus ropas. No podía estar seguro desde su lugar en la fila.

A su alrededor, los hombres y mujeres de la Ciudad del Lago se detenían para mirarlos con reacciones mixtas. Algunos se veían sorprendidos o emocionados mientras que otros parecían cansados y sospechosos. Él no los envidiaba por su apariencia. Estaban a punto de traer a un dragón enojado sobre sus cabezas después de todo.

Con el tiempo llegaron a un familiar edificio que albergaba al Señor de la Ciudad del Lago. No podía decir que estaba esperando conocer al codicioso hombre de nuevo, pero no conseguiría evitarlo. Tendrían que obtener su permiso si querían tener una oportunidad para descansar y abastecerse de víveres. A medida que los hombres subían los escalones de madera hacia la puerta, Bilbo corrió al lado de Thorin con el fin de detener lo que sabía que vendría.

"Por favor, no hagas una entrada dramática cuando se abran las puertas", dijo el Hobbit suavemente.

"¿Por qué no? Es bastante divertido escandalizarlos," respondió el rey sin mirarlo.

"Y también lograrías conseguir que nos echen a todos", replicó él, con el ceño fruncido. "¿No puedes hablar con el Señor de este lugar civilizadamente? ¿Sin provocar una escena que nos prohíba volver para siempre?"

Thorin suspiró y finalmente lo miró. "No puedo prometer ser "agradable ", sin embargo no voy a anunciar mi presencia..."

Bilbo se relajó cuando finalmente estuvieron enfrente de las puertas. "Gracias."

"Hmp. Me gustabas más cuando me temías", se quejó el enano.

"Nunca tuve miedo de ti", recordó.

Los labios de Thorin se torcieron. "Lo sé."

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron bañándolos de luz.

Miró a través de la repentina claridad y observo la cámara de gran tamaño ante él. Mesas se extendían desde la puerta hasta el otro lado de la habitación, llenos de comida y gente. En el extremo de la cámara vio al Maestro de la Ciudad del Lago sentado en su gran sillón. Al abrir las puertas, toda la atención se volvió hacia ellos.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" preguntó el Maestro de la Ciudad del Lago mientras se deslizaba fuera de su asiento.

"Maestro, estos enanos han venido a hablar con usted", dijo el guardia más inteligente. Hizo un gesto hacia Thorin y añadió: "Éste enano dice que está aquí para reclamar un reino o algo así."

Thorin tomó eso como su señal para dar un paso hacia adelante y presentarse a sí mismo. "¡Soy Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, y somos los enanos de Erebor!"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que estallara el caos. Bilbo se encogió ante el fuerte sonido de muchas voces hablando y gritando a la vez. Observó como el Maestro corría hacia ellos mientras les ordenaba a sus invitados que se calmaran. Cuando llegó a ellos, rápidamente les hizo un gesto a sus guardias y señaló una puerta a un lado.

"Escoltarlos a mi oficina. Voy a escucharlos allí", ordenó. "El resto de ustedes vean a nuestros huéspedes. Que sepan que todo está bien."

El hombre rollizo los condujo a través de la puerta hacia otra habitación mucho más pequeña con estantes y un escritorio. Fue un ajuste apretado con tantas personas en la habitación, pero de alguna manera funciono. El Maestro se sentó en su escritorio, y los observo a todos con una mirada que decía que no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos.

"Por lo tanto, dice ser... ¿Torin?" preguntó el Maestro lentamente.

"Thorin," el rey corrigió mientras permanecía de pie al otro lado de la mesa frente a él. De alguna manera lograba mirar hacia abajo al hombre, incluso con la diferencia de altura. "Soy Thorin, el Rey Bajo la Montaña. He vuelto a reclamar mi ciudad y deshacerse de Smaug de una vez por todas."

El hombre simplemente lo siguió mirando. "Oh. Es... ¿Es así?"

"Hemos venido a pedir su permiso para permanecer en su ciudad por unos días," añadió Balin, con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo. "Estamos cansados de nuestro largo viaje y nos gustaría prepararnos antes de salir de nuevo."

"Oh, por supuesto. Estamos encantados de ayudar...", respondió el Maestro, parpadeando y mirando a todos los enanos que se habían reunido. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bilbo, se detuvo abruptamente.

"Tu... Tu no eres un enano," se dio cuenta, sus ojos azules llorosos escaneaban al Hobbit de pies a cabeza.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza y empujó hacia atrás su cabello para ver con mayor claridad. "No, no lo soy. Soy un Hobbit del oeste, y mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón."

"¿Un Hobbit?" repitió el hombre, parpadeando rápidamente. "¿Qué haces aquí con un grupo de enanos?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tratar de mantenerlos con vida."

Desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación, -porque nadie apreciaba un cliché como los enanos- Nori se burló en voz alta. "Más bien _nosotros_ tratamos de mantenerlo _vivo_."

En respuesta, Bilbo le hizo un gesto grosero a sus espaldas.

"De acuerdo." El Maestro no se veía menos confuso, ya que se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo. "Puedo conseguir que se alojen en una casa privada. Para los suministros les recomendaría visitar a los mejores comerciantes. ¿Esto les parece justo?"

"Lo hace. ¿Y cuanto nos costaría?" preguntó Thorin, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿qué tienes?" regresó el Maestro.

Con calma, el Enano metió la mano en uno de sus muchos bolsillos y sacó un collar de oro con un rubí en el extremo. Los ojos del Maestro se iluminaron al verlo y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

"¿Con esto bastará?" preguntó el rey, lanzando el collar sobre la mesa.

El hombre lo recogió rápidamente mientras asentía. "Si, esto va a ser suficiente. Voy a hacer que mis hombres los escolten a su alojamiento."

Thorin inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante en agradecimiento. "Gracias."

"P-pero- también hay que hablar de su plan para enfrentar S-Smaug," añadió el Maestro rápidamente. "¿Mañana, puede regresar aquí para explicarse con mayor detalle?"

El enano lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato con los ojos entornados. La mirada le recordó a Bilbo a la de un lobo dormido que acababa de ser groseramente despertado por un alce torpe.

"De acuerdo, "dijo el rey finalmente, arrastrando las palabras, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Volveré mañana al mediodía. ¿Eso es satisfactorio?"

El Maestro asintió rápidamente; con el rostro pálido y los ojos llorosos grandes. "¡O-por supuesto! -Lo que -como, mi buen señor."

El enano le devolvió la sonrisa con todos sus dientes expuestos. "Bien."

.

T&B

.

La casa que les concedieron fue la misma que recordaba. Era grande y parecía recién construida, pero también era pequeña con demasiados muebles. Había habitaciones que podían compartir y una cocina con una despensa llena para que nadie se quejara. El sol se había puesto hace mucho, por lo que cuando llegaron a la casa, la mayor parte de la Compañía fue directo a la cama. Unos pocos permanecieron despiertos, y cuando Bilbo vio que Thorin era uno de ellos, fue directo hacia el rey sentado junto al fuego.

Thorin le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de él. La silla era grande y demasiada alta, pero a Bilbo no le importaba el incómodo tamaño. Era suave, acolchada y le quitaba los pies adoloridos; eso era suficiente para él.

Thorin lo vio luchar con la silla mientras seguía fumando su pipa tranquilamente. Cuando el Hobbit finalmente se sentó, levantó una ceja cuestionándolo. "Pensé que te unirías a los demás e irías a dormir. Desde luego, obtuvimos un buen descanso por ahora."

"Iré a dormir pronto", aseguró Bilbo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero primero quiero saber lo que le vas a decir al Maestro mañana."

"La verdad," respondió el Enano sin rodeos. "No hay ningún punto en mentirle."

"Muy bien. ¿Pero qué pasa si se niega a que nos vayamos?" señaló. "Él debe saber la amenaza que nuestro objetivo supone para él y esta ciudad."

"Entonces escaparemos sin su permiso", replicó Thorin. "No te preocupes, ladrón. Vamos a llegar a Erebor de una manera u otra."

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la gran silla. "Es sólo que no quiero que nuestra visita aquí termine en violencia."

"No lo hará, siempre y cuando cooperan," dijo el Enano entre dientes alrededor de su pipa.

Bilbo puso los ojos, pero no se resistió a la sonrisa que se deslizó por su rostro. "Por lo tanto terco. Es un milagro que los enanos consiguen hacer algo con tal actitud."

Thorin lo miró por un momento antes de reducir sus ojos lentamente. "Deja de hacer eso. Ahora."

"¿Dejar de hacer qué?" preguntó el Hobbit, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

Thorin señalo su boca con la pipa y explicó: "Sonreír. Basta."

Bilbo ahora era aún más confuso."¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No importa _por_ _qué_. Sólo detente," ordenó el Enano con el ceño fruncido.

Bilbo se quedó mirando al enano por un momento hasta que su lado Tuk sacó lo mejor de él. Lentamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo al rey. En respuesta, Thorin dejó caer su pipa al suelo y miró hacia otro lado.

"Eres vil," maldijo el Enano, su ceño cada vez más feroz.

El Hobbit se rió y siguió sonriendo. "Vamos, solo es sana diversión. Después de todo, rara vez alguien tiene la oportunidad de molestar al Rey Bajo la Montaña".

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Hablas por detrás y discutes conmigo todo el tiempo! Estoy empezando a pensar que mis sobrinos nunca volverán a temerme gracias a ti."

Bilbo pensó que nunca había habido ningún miedo allí para empezar, pero decidió permitir a Thorin sus delirios. "Bueno, no me puedes culpar sólo a mí. Eres tan jodidamente complicado que me frustras."

"¿Qué soy complicado?" repitió Thorin, señalándose a sí mismo. "¿Complicado? Maestro ladrón, en todos mis años de vida nunca he conocido a una criatura más impredecible que _tu_. Podría pasar el resto de la eternidad tratando de entender cómo funciona tu mente, y _seguiría_ necesitando más tiempo."

Bilbo se sintió bastante ofendido por esa afirmación. "¡No soy complicado! Soy un simple Hobbit que disfruta de la buena comida y relajarse con un buen libro-"

"Y que también va a misiones suicidas con un grupo de enanos que nunca ha conocido antes. A continuación, se pasa en este viaje discutiendo con reyes, insultando a orcos, envenenando a troles, y tomándole el pelo a sus compañeros 'que son blancos de sus travesuras," contó el guerrero con una sonrisa. "Sí, todo _muy_ normal."

Abrió la boca para discutir sólo para darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir. Todo era cierto, después de todo. Cuando Thorin vio que estaba sin palabras, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se rió.

 _¿Por qué estoy tratando de salvarlo de nuevo?_ El Hobbit se preguntaba cuando el enano volvió a reír. _Estoy seguro de que había una buena razón. Tal vez. Posiblemente._

"Todavía no creo que sea complicado", se quejó, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho."Los que me conocen bien te dirían lo mismo."

Thorin resopló."Te conozco lo suficientemente bien."

Él altamente lo dudaba. "Difícilmente. Solo me conoces por medio año y la mayor parte de ese tiempo ni siquiera _me has hablado_."

"No necesito hablar contigo para conocerte," se opuso el Enano con el ceño fruncido."Todo lo que tengo que hacer es montar guardia. Por eso sé que prefieres dormir fuera del grupo, y que siempre te acuestas de lado con los pies al descubierto. Sé que no te gusta el frío y amas el sol. Sé qué prefieres la sopa de coliflor de Bombur a un conejo. Sé que te gustan las flores, porque cada vez que ves una sonríes. Sé que tu color favorito es el azul debido a que casi toda tu ropa es de ese color. Sé que te encanta la capa que Dori hizo para ti, porque nunca te la quitas. Sé que tu hierba para pipa favorita es viejo Toby debido a que tu ropa huele a ella. Y finalmente, sé que no valoras tu propia vida, y que imprudentemente te pones en peligro por el bien de los demás".

Bilbo se quedó mirando al enano delante de él. Su mente estaba en shock y su voz parecía haber escapado a alguna parte. Sus sentimientos eran una maraña de contradicciones como las piezas perdidas de hilos que Dori a veces anudaba. ¿Debía sentirse impresionado por el conocimiento de Thorin? O tal vez ¿halagado? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Contento? No podía escoger un sentimiento de todos ellos, y por lo tanto sentía todos a la vez.

"Tu... ¿Te diste cuenta de todo eso?" dijo el Hobbit finalmente, su voz tranquila y pequeña.

Thorin arqueó una ceja oscura. "Me he dado cuenta _de todo_."

"Oh." Bilbo no sabía qué decir a eso. Todavía no había siquiera previsto una sensación. Pero su mente, al menos, lo había alcanzado, y ahora lo animaba a huir antes de hacer algo estúpido.

"Yo... creo que voy a ir a dormir en este momento", dijo, tratando de parecer imperturbable y fallando miserablemente. Se deslizó de la silla y le dio al Rey Bajo la Montaña una sonrisa temblorosa. "Buenas noches, Maestro Escudo de Roble."

"Thorin," lo corrigió el Enano; Todavía mirándolo con los ojos encendidos. "Mi nombre es _Thorin_."

Bilbo se encogió."O-por supuesto."

Luego se dio la vuelta y se escapó de Thorin y sus terriblemente hermosas palabras.

.

T&B

.

Bilbo consiguió dormir poco esa noche. A pesar de que su cama era caliente, cómoda y se sentía como el cielo después de dormir en rocas durante semanas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo sin duda le dolía por estar todo el día de pie y en entrenamiento, pero su mente estaba a tope y activa. El resultado de dicha combinación era una noche dando vueltas en la cama, y pensando demasiado.

No sabía qué hacer con las palabras de Thorin. ¿Cómo fue que el enano sabía tanto de él simplemente mirándolo? Y para el caso, ¿qué estaba haciendo viendo al Hobbit en primer lugar? ¿Lo hacía con todos sus compañeros? O era Bilbo sólo un caso especial porque era un Hobbit? Tenía tantas preguntas, y para su disgusto todas ellas hacían al latido de su corazón acelerarse. Una semilla de esperanza había sido plantada en su corazón que decía que Thorin posiblemente- _quizá_ \- sentía algo más que amistad por él.

Bilbo lo odiaba.

El sabía su lugar en la vida. Había aceptado que siempre sería el amigo de Thorin y nada más. E incluso _si_ Thorin llegaba a amarlo, y él _nunca_ se hizo ilusiones que ocurriría, todavía existía la cuestión de que él es un rey enano. Ya era bastante malo que ni siquiera fueran de la misma raza, ¿pero un rey con un plebeyo? ¡Ja! Los demás se reirían de la idea hasta que enfermaran. Thorin era del linaje de Durin y sólo se casaría con alguien de igual nacimiento. Él nunca podría estar con un simple Hobbit.

Bilbo sabía todo esto, había vivido en paz con la idea durante ochenta años, maldita sea, y sin embargo su corazón todavía tenía que ir y empezar a tener esperanza de algo que nunca podría ser. Lo hacía sentirse disgustado consigo mismo tener tan poco control sobre sus propias emociones. ¡Se suponía que tenía que ser más fuerte en esta ocasión! Se suponía que debía estar por encima de los sueños, deseos y otras cosas de sentido romántico. Había vivido su vida ya y había vuelto a vivir de nuevo, ¡para dar a sus amigos otra oportunidad! No debía pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

 _Haz que te ame_ , ofreció el anillo en el fondo de su mente. Ahora que tenía conocimiento de su debilidad, había estado burlándose de él con promesas de amor y lealtad. Se estaba volviendo lentamente loco.

 _No sería lo mismo_ , replicó bruscamente. _No sería real._

 _Sería_ , el anillo canturreo. _Un amor ardiente, un amor verdadero. Nunca te dejara solo de nuevo._

 _Pero no sería_ _él_ , destacó porque la pieza de joyería parecía no estar dándose cuenta de ello. _No sería_ _su_ _elección por lo que todo sería una mentira. No me gustaría tal cosa._

 _No lo escuches._ _Haz que te desee. Haz que te ame. Siempre juntos. Siempre, siempre, siempre._

"Cállate," dijo en voz alta entre dientes. "¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!"

El anillo simplemente se rió. _Pobre Hobbit. Solitario Hobbit. Solitario, Bilbo, Pobre, pobre Bilbo; ¿quién te amará ahora?_

No se molestó con una respuesta. Ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

.

T&B

.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Bilbo descubrió que era mediodía y la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido.

"Fueron a explorar la ciudad para abastecernos", explicó Glóin, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los pies descalzos en el suelo con una túnica y pantalones sencillos. Tenía todas sus armas extendidas ante él, e iba limpiando cada una de ellas meticulosamente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que Fili y Kili todavía están durmiendo arriba, pero el resto se ha ido."

"¿Thorin fue a reunirse con el Maestro?" preguntó, uniéndose al enano en el suelo.

"Sí. Llevo a Dwalin y Balin con él. Con suerte Balin lo salvaguardará de decir algo estúpido," dijo el guerrero, rodando los ojos. "Ni siquiera me molestare a tener esperanza respecto a Dwalin."

Se rió y se apoyó en sus manos. "Estoy seguro de que Balin podrá mantener las cosas en calma. Es muy bueno en eso."

"Él es un blando en el fondo," estuvo de acuerdo Glóin, afilando uno de sus cuchillos. "Pero amenaza a su rey o parientes y desgarrara tu garganta con los dientes antes de que puedas parpadear."

"Gracias por esa hermosa descripción," respondió el Hobbit, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Glóin simplemente sonrió, sin arrepentimiento.

Bilbo observó al enano empezar a pulir su cuchillo. No podía ver muy bien porque el pelo se le caía en los ojos. Lo empujó hacia atrás con irritación sólo para que callera de nuevo a su lugar.

"Tengo que cortarme el pelo. Se pone cada vez más enfrente de mis ojos", se quejó, pasándose la mano por el lío de rizos. "Probablemente también debería conseguir un cepillo uno de estos días."

Glóin hizo una pausa en su tarea y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡No! ¡No hagas eso! Sólo trénzalo y no va a molestarte. ¡Mahal, no _debes_ cortarte el pelo! Esa es una práctica horrible.

"Pero soy un Hobbit. No somos partidarios del pelo largo como todos ustedes," le recordó el ladrón.

"¿Qué es, de nuevo, una idea horrible", se quejó el enano, arrugando la nariz. "No entiendo por qué todos hacen eso. Incluso los Hombres y los _Elfos_ ven la belleza en mantener el cabello largo."

"El pelo largo no se considera atractivo para los Hobbits," explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. "Los rizos son pesados y se ven desordenados. Es mucho más limpio y fácil simplemente cortarlos."

Glóin todavía parecía disgustado cuando volvió su atención a sus armas. "Todavía no me gusta. Para los enanos, el cabello y la barba son rasgos muy deseables. Siquiera pensar en cortarlos es una pesadilla."

"Entonces... ¿El pelo es lo único que valoran? ¿Su gente no encuentran otros rasgos atractivos?" le preguntó el Hobbit.

"Sí, también nos gustan los músculos y las grandes características", explicó Glóin, agitando su cuchillo. "Por ejemplo, los hermanos Ri. Hermosos. Sencillamente impresionantes. He visto a enanos que se meten en peleas por ellos. Es por eso que Dori es tan sobreprotector con sus hermanos. Esas miradas pueden provocar problemas."

Bilbo parpadeó lentamente. Nunca había pensado en los tres hermanos como bellos; impresionantes, sí, increíbles, seguro, pero ¿hermosos? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Por supuesto, también los conocía de forma individual como su propia persona, por lo que era posible que se hubiera perdido por completo la parte de la apariencia.

"¿De manera que Kili es considerado feo por su gente?" se preguntó mientras se imaginaba a cada enano en su mente. Él se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco de que estaba muy posiblemente viajando con algunos de los enanos más deseables de todos. Fue bastante alucinante.

"Para algunos, sí. Sus características son demasiado delicadas y finas en este momento," estuvo de acuerdo el Enano. "Pero una vez que le cambie la cara y una barba empiece a crecerle, estoy seguro de que va a ser muy guapo. Pero no le menciones nada de esto a él. Es muy sensible acerca de su apariencia."

"No lo haré", prometió. No quería molestar a Kili. Era muy parecido a dar patadas a un cachorro. Cuando estaba herido hacia que todos se enojaran.

"Entonces, ¿qué les gusta a los Hobbits?" preguntó Glóin, volviendo su atención a su hacha. "Si no les gusta el pelo, ¿qué más hay?"

"Bueno, tener los pies grandes y peludos se considera atractivo para muchos," explicó Bilbo. "Al igual que ser grandes y redondos, ya que muestra que usted tiene un buen apetito. La altura no es muy importante, aunque algunos Hobbits son atraídos a eso. Bombur sería considerado muy atractivo incluso con todo el pelo."

Glóin levantó las cejas tupidas. "¿Oh? Tal vez él debería ir. Podría encontrar una esposa."

Bilbo hizo una mueca. "¿No estaba ya casado?"

El enano lo miró inmediatamente con remordimiento. "Oh, sí, lo era. Me olvide de Bera por un momento."

"¿Bera? ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿La conocías entonces?"

"Mmm. Era una cosa bonita; Casi tan bonita como mi Suna. Ella trabajó en las cocinas de modo que la vi de pasada." Glóin frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "La pobre no merecía morir como lo hizo. _Ninguno_ de ellos merecía morir de esa manera."

Bilbo no preguntó quienes eran _ellos_. No estaba seguro de que quería saberlo.

.

T&B

.

Era media tarde cuando el resto de la Compañía comenzó a llegar.

"¡Bilbo! Tengo verduras frescas para cocinar esta noche", dijo a modo de saludo Bombur, rebotando en la habitación con un gran saco de color beige.

"Asombroso. Vamos a comer bien de nuevo", respondió él, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo del cocinero.

Bofur y Bifur zigzagueaban detrás de él; cada uno con sus propias bolsas de suministros que abandonaron sin un cuidado.

"Esta ciudad es demasiado confusa", declaró el minero, dejándose caer junto a Bilbo en el suelo, y tirándose el sombrero sobre la cara. "¡Es como un laberinto! No sé cómo cualquiera de ellos encuentran su camino a casa."

Bifur se burló y dijo algo en khuzdul que hizo gemir a Bofur y a Bombur y Glóin reírse. Bilbo decidió sabiamente que no quería saber.

"¿Que compraste?" preguntó en su lugar, mirando a Bofur mientras Bifur ayudaba a Bombur a arrastrar sus bolsas a la cocina.

"Ehh, la mayoría comida y esas cosas. Nos dieron un poco más de cuerda y una caja de leña también. Eso es lo que se nos ordenó buscar", explicó el Enano, la voz amortiguada bajo su sombrero. "Los otros están buscando el resto."

Bilbo asintió pensativo. "¿Alguien los molesto?"

"Nah. Nos miraron y nos apuntaron, pero eso fue todo", respondió el enano. "Nada de lo que no hemos visto antes."

"Nadie va a iniciar una pelea con nosotros", aseguró Glóin, leyendo sus preocupaciones con facilidad. "Y si lo _hacen_ , vamos a demostrarles a todos por qué no deberían hacerlo".

Bofur gimió y se caló el sombrero para darle una mirada débil a Bilbo. "Deje de preocuparte. Estamos a salvo aquí."

"No sabes eso", sostuvo su lado, pensando en Bard y sus hombres. "No todo el mundo es tan denso como el Maestro. Algunos harán la conexión entre Enanos y Erebor."

"Creo que les estás dando a estas personas demasiado crédito", replicó Bofur, acostado lo suficiente cerca para que pudiera poner la cabeza en el regazo de Bilbo. Se sacó el sombrero del rostro y se puso cómodo en su nueva almohada. "¿Recuerdas a los dos guardias que nos encontramos? Creo que esos fueron los mejores."

"No, los mejores probablemente están esperando ver si representamos una amenaza para ellos", reprendió severamente. "No hay que subestimar a esta ciudad."

Bofur resopló. "No hay mucho que subestimar."

"Voy a sofocarte," amenazo el Hobbit, empujando hacia abajo el sombrero. El Enano simplemente rió en respuesta.

El segundo grupo en volver fueron los tres hermanos.

"¡No puedo llevarte a ningún lado!" se quejó Dori mientras pisoteó en la casa con un saco muy similar al de Bombur. Lo arrojó a un lado y se dio la vuelta para gritar al ladrón. "¿No puedes estar un día sin causar problemas?"

"No", respondió Nori, caminando con otro saco al hombro y un labio partido. Ori lo siguió por detrás; luciendo más bien tranquilo por la discusión entre sus hermanos.

Bilbo se dio cuenta inmediatamente la zona de la herida. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue atacado?"

"No, Nori simplemente no sabe cuándo mantener su boca cerrada," gruñó Dori antes de cambiar a una diatriba furiosa en khuzdul. Nori respondió en el mismo lenguaje, y luego se pusieron en marcha para otra pelea. Bilbo había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad en el Bosque Negro, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba ganando Nori.

Ori no les hizo caso y se unió a sus compañeros en el suelo. Levantó la bolsa mucho más pequeña que llevaba con orgullo. "¡Tengo más papel y tinta!"

"¿Conseguiste la tela y el aceite?" pidió Glóin.

"Nori los tiene", aseguró Ori. "El comerciante no nos quería vendérnoslos al principio, pero nos las arreglamos para conseguirlo al final."

Bilbo redujo los ojos lentamente. "¿Tiene el labio de Nori algo que ver con eso?"

Ori de repente encontró el techo _muy_ interesante. "N-No, por supuesto que no. P-¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Tenemos que enseñarte a mentir mejor", dijo Bofur desde detrás de su sombrero. Todavía no se había movido de su almohada Hobbit.

"¡Ni siquiera puedes verme!" protesto el erudito.

Bofur resopló. "No lo necesito. Su voz lo dice todo."

Ori hizo un puchero en silencio.

El tercer y último grupo volvió junto al resto de sus compañeros.

"-confiar en él. ¡Ese hombre es codicioso y estúpido!" gritó Dwalin mientras marchaba por detrás de Thorin. Balin y Óin los seguían; con aspecto cansado y molesto.

"Hemos acordado que no nos acosaran. Eso es suficiente para mí", respondió Thorin, rodando los ojos.

"En efecto. Ya déjalo ir, Dwalin," declaró Balin, frotándose la frente. "Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza con tus lloriqueos."

Dwalin frunció el ceño, pero escuchó a su hermano. "Está bien. ¡Pero cuando todos terminemos en la cárcel, no vengan llorando a mí!"

"Tan dramático," murmuró Óin cuando el guerrero se alejó con un resoplido. Asintió hacia el grupo sentado en el suelo antes de ir a las habitaciones con su propio saco de suministros.

"¿Presumo que la reunión ha ido bien?" preguntó Bilbo, sonriendo ampliamente hacia los dos enanos restantes.

Thorin y Balin compartieron una mirada. "El Maestro no nos dará ningún problema-" Balin comenzó lentamente.

"-porque le he pagado para no hacerlo", finalizó Thorin, girando los ojos de acero. "Estaba dispuesto a mirar hacia otro lado por algunas baratijas de oro. Un hombre cobarde según Dwalin, pero con utilidad por el momento."

"Él no parece preocuparse mucho por su pueblo", comentó Glóin, nunca mirando lejos del mango de su hacha. "Dice mucho acerca de este lugar que eligieran a un hombre así como líder."

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar. El Maestro de la Ciudad del Lago había sido cobarde y codicioso, sin duda, pero eso no significaba que también lo fuera la gente. Ellos no merecían el destino del fuego que les esperaba en los próximos días.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó Ori, haciendo una pausa en su escritura a levantar la mirada hacia el grupo. Se había manchado de tinta la cara desde donde había apartado sus trenzas. Bilbo suspiró al verlo, y alcanzó su pañuelo.

"Si tenemos todo, entonces mañana por la mañana", respondió Balin, sus labios temblando ligeramente mientras observaba el intento del Hobbit para limpiar las marcas negras de la cara de Ori. "Si no, entonces al día siguiente, pero no más que eso. No podemos darnos el lujo de permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo."

"En efecto." Thorin se quedó mirando a Bofur dormitar con una mirada fija. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Interrumpir el flujo de sangre de mis piernas", se quejó Bilbo mientras continuaba tratando de limpiar la cara del joven enano. Ori se retorcía intentando alejarse y arrugando la nariz ante su contacto en lugar de permanecer quieto, el mocoso.

Thorin frunció el ceño y ladró algo en khuzdul que hizo que Bofur gritara y saltara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El minero miró a su alrededor antes de centrarse en el rey, y luego tentativamente dijo algo en khuzdul. En respuesta, Thorin gruñó algo bajo e hizo un gesto abarcando a todos los enanos sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Seriamente?" dijo Bofur con las cejas en alto y agitándose el cabello.

En respuesta, Thorin entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Bien, bien! Voy a ir a ver" El minero se puso de pie y se colocó el sombrero antes de marcharse con un resoplido.

Bilbo lo observo irse antes de mirar a Thorin ahora sonriendo, y, finalmente, a la exasperación de Balin.

"¿Que acaba de suceder?" preguntó lentamente.

Ori sacudió la cabeza y le dio unos golpecitos suavemente en el hombro. "No quieres saber."

.

T&B

.

Con la Compañía reunida una vez más, comenzaron la larga tarea de empacar sus suministros, y comprobar lo que seguía siendo necesario. Bilbo se sentó de nuevo a través de toda la tarea; tratando de evitar cualquier atención y a Thorin al mismo tiempo. Todavía no podía hacer frente al rey sólo sin recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo e inseguro, y le daba al anillo más munición para acosarlo. Así que intentaba evitar al Enano hasta que pudiera tener sus sentimientos bajo control de nuevo, y ser capaz de ignorar el acicate del anillo.

Bilbo esperó hasta que sus compañeros estaban distraídos con sus tareas para escaparse de la casa. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte, y la gente de la Ciudad del Lago empezaba a cerrar sus tiendas y volverse a casa. Algunos lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y recelo, pero eran lo suficientemente amables para darle instrucciones cuando les preguntaba. Tan rápido como pudo, se deslizó a través de las calles y los puentes de la Ciudad del Lago hasta que llegó a un descanso en frente de una casa de aspecto normal.

No podía escuchar ningún sonido o voces que vinieran de la casa, pero pensó ver un atisbo de fuego y sombras en las ventanas. Se puso de puntillas y se esforzó para tener una mejor visión, pero, desafortunadamente, los Hombres eran anormalmente altos y construían sus casas de la misma manera.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Bilbo abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta, estando a punto de chocar con el hombre de pie detrás de él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miro hacia el recién llegado con una excusa en los labios, que nunca llego a decir al congelarse. Había un extraño muy familiar delante de él.

Bard -el arquero, el asesino de Smaug, y el futuro rey de Dale- era alto y dominante, incluso vestido con sus ropas desgastadas de andar por casa. Con su pelo negro recogido en un lío familiar de rizos, y sus oscuros ojos podrían rivalizar con Thorin por su intensidad. A su espalda llevaba un arco y espada, mientras que un carcaj de flechas se encontraba en sus caderas.

Bard se lo quedó mirando fijamente desde su impresionante altura con una cara de piedra. "No me gusta repetirme," advirtió con calma, sin parpadear. "Ahora, ¿qué quieres?"

Bilbo puso una mano contra su corazón que latía rápidamente y le dio al hombre una sonrisa amable. "Ahh, lo siento. Sólo me sorprendió por un momento. Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Bard, y me dijeron que esta era su casa. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Ha encontrado a él", respondió el hombre. "Una vez más, ¿qué quieres?"

"Mi nombre es Bilbo Bolsón, y vine aquí para pedirte un favor", explicó el Hobbit, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

Los ojos de Bard se estrecharon. "¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Respecto a un dragón ", respondió él, y sonrió cuando los ojos del hombre se desviaron. "¿Tengo tu atención ahora?"

"Sigue hablando. ¿Qué asuntos tienes con Smaug?" exigió el arquero, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

"Mi compañía y yo tenemos la intención de matarlo y recuperar la ciudad que ha robado", explicó Bilbo.

Bard maldijo. "¡Yo sabía que los enanos que vinieron anoche serian un problema! Había pensado que tenían algo que ver con la montaña, pero esperaba que el Maestro sería lo suficientemente sabio para negarles la entrada a las ruinas."

"El Maestro está dispuesto a mirar hacia otro lado por un tesoro", le contó el Hobbit, encogiéndose de hombros. "En lo personal, sigo preguntándome cómo tiene semejante posición con esa moral."

"No había mucha competencia," gruñó el ser humano, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. "¿Cuándo planean irse?"

"Pronto. Mañana por la mañana, lo más probable," respondió, viendo al futuro rey con cuidado. "Estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de retrasarnos por mucho tiempo."

Bard volvió a maldecir en voz baja. "Entonces voy a tener que reunir a los demás esta noche. No podemos dejar que-"

"No, no lo harás," interrumpió Bilbo, deteniendo al hombre de su ritmo frenético. "No abandonaremos nuestro objetivo. _Vamos a_ hacer frente a Smaug de una manera u otra."

"¿Te atreverías a poner en riesgo la vida de mi gente - _la vida de mis hijos_ -por la gloria de un reino muerto?" cuestionó Bard lentamente. Sus oscuros ojos se habían endurecido mientras sus manos temblaban de emociones reprimidas.

Bilbo no se acobardo ni por un momento. En cambio, dio un paso más cerca y levantó la barbilla para cumplir con los ojos del hombre. "No, yo arriesgaría a todos ellos para tener la oportunidad de librarnos de Smaug para siempre."

El arquero no parecía muy convencido. "Una idea tonta. Nada puede matar a la bestia."

"Incorrecto. _Sé_ cómo matarlo," respondió el Hobbit con calma.

Bard resopló. "Como si yo creeré eso. Ni siquiera has visto al drag-"

"En su flanco izquierdo, cerca de su corazón, perdió una escama", interrumpió de nuevo sin pausa. "El resto de su vientre vulnerable está protegido por joyas, excepto éste punto. Es pequeño y no muy accesible, pero si alguien usa un arco..."

"Entonces podría exponer esa debilidad," termino el ser humano, sus oscuros ojos abriéndose sorpresivamente. Se quedó mirando al Hobbit como si este conociera el sentido mismo de la vida. "Cómo... ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

Bilbo sonrió y se tocó la comisura de la boca. "Me temo, que eso, es un secreto. Pero he de decir que estoy seguro de esta debilidad. Estaba muy seguro cuando me inscribí en esta misión que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, saliendo de la protección y seguridad de mi hogar del oeste por ello".

Bard simplemente lo siguió mirando. "No... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?"

Bilbo perdió su sonrisa y se puso serio. "Porque necesito tu ayuda, Bard. Necesito tu ayuda para deshacernos de Smaug de una vez por todas."

.

T&B

.

Cuando regresó a la casa, se encontró con que su ausencia no había sido notada por nadie. Bueno, casi nadie.

"¿Adonde saliste?"

Bilbo miró sobre su hombro y le dio al enano delante de él una sonrisa. "Sólo fui a dar un paseo. Quería ver la ciudad antes de irnos".

Dwalin alzó una ceja en respuesta. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una pierna doblada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Ajá. ¿Algo más?"

"Nada que necesites saber", respondió, sintiendo una pizca de fastidio. "No eres mi madre. No es necesario que me controles."

"Lo dice el Hobbit que desea morir," dijo Dwalin inexpresivo.

Él puso los ojos en respuesta. "Por última vez, no quiero morir. Soy simplemente práctico."

"Más bien denso," murmuró el enano apartándose del marco de la puerta. Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del Hobbit y comenzó a arrastrarlo. "Bueno, de cualquier manera, ven ahora. Es la hora de la cena y Bombur está quejándose que la comida se está enfriando."

Bilbo suspiro, pero permitió que el Enano lo guiara al comedor. "No lo culpo. Una comida fría no es muy buena."

"La comerías aunque estuviera fría y sucia", se burló el Enano.

"Por supuesto. Desperdiciar alimentos es un crimen atroz ", se defendió.

Dwalin simplemente resopló. "Los Hobbits son muy extraños. No comen dos veces más que los enanos y sin embargo siguen siendo pequeños. ¿Dónde ponen todo?"

"Usamos nuestra energía con bastante rapidez", admitió Bilbo, rascándose la nariz. "Es por eso que comemos tan a menudo. Es para reponer las fuerzas."

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces quiere decir que no has estado recibiendo suficiente comida en nuestro viaje?" le pregunto el Enano con el ceño fruncido. "¿Te has estado _muriendo de hambre_ durante todo este tiempo?"

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "¡No, no, estoy bien! ¡He estado recibiendo bastante comida! Cuando puedo recojo frutos secos y frutas para picar. Ha sido suficiente."

"Pero necesitas más que comida de conejo para vivir," protestó el guerrero, su ceño nunca vacilante. "¿Por qué no comes más del almacenamiento de comida?"

"No sería justo para los demás", señaló. "¿Por qué debería obtener una porción más grande de comida sobre Bombur o tu? Si alguien debe alimentarse mejor, entonces deben ser Fili, Kili y Ori. Ellos todavía están creciendo y lo necesitan mas."

"Debería haber sabido que dirías algo así," murmuró Dwalin, moviendo la cabeza. Apretó al Hobbit más cerca suyo cuando entraron al comedor. Con cuidado, lo guio a un lado de los otros, llevándolo a un asiento vacío y tirándolo sobre este.

"Quédate aquí," ordenó el guerrero antes de desaparecer en la multitud de enanos.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y empujó su cabello hacia atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento, el Enano estaba a punto de unirse a los otros en sus mimos. Realmente no necesitaba más de eso. Pero para su sorpresa, Dwalin no apareció repentinamente con una placa llena de alimentos. En su lugar, apareció Bombur con dos platos de comida en sus manos.

"Aquí tienes," dijo el cocinero, colocando uno de los platos en la mesa. "Come ahora. Esta es, probablemente, la última comida grande que tendremos".

"Gracias, Bombur. Se ve delicioso", respondió de forma automática, todavía mirando a su alrededor esperando que Dwalin apareciera. "Acaso... ¿Dwalin te dijo algo por casualidad?"

Bombur negó con la cabeza. "En realidad no. Acaba de mencionar de pasada que estabas muy hambriento esta noche. ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada." Bilbo sonrió y le dio las gracias al enano de nuevo antes de volver su atención a su cena. Todavía tenía la incómoda sensación de que Dwalin estaba a punto de aparecer con Dori a su lado, pero no perdería el tiempo preocupándose. Tenía una deliciosa comida esperando por él.

.

T&B

.

A la mañana siguiente, dejaron la Ciudad del Lago atrás.

La aventura se acercaba lentamente a su fin, recordó Bilbo. Les dieron tres grandes barcos para que remaran río arriba, pero el Maestro no les proporciono ponis esta vez. Bilbo no sabía la razón de este cambio, pero no pensó mucho en ello. Realmente no importaba qué no tuvieran ponis; sólo no debían retrasarse en cuanto a tiempo. Una vez que los barcos fueron cargados con sus suministros y pasajeros, se pusieron en marcha con el sol naciente.

Bilbo observó la Ciudad del Lago, ya que se volvía más y más pequeña antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos. Le preocupaba que fuera la última vez que vería al pueblo seguro y completo. No podía enfrentarse a ello (de nuevo) si su plan fracasaba, y Smaug llegaba a ellos (de nuevo).

 _No va a pasar, todo va a estar bien, solo tengo que seguir el plan,_ se recordó a sí mismo, tratando de sacudirse lejos el miedo y la duda. _E incluso si eso no funciona, Bard todavía estará alrededor como seguridad. Smaug no tendrá otra oportunidad en la ciudad._

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo."

El Hobbit vio al enano a su lado y parpadeó. "¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo de nuevo?"

"Preocuparte" suministro Thorin, inclinándose más cerca de él para que su voz baja se pudiera oír.

Bilbo hizo todo lo posible para no estremecerse. "Hay mucho de lo qué preocuparse. Y no quiero escuchar nada molesto sobre eso. No cuando tu pasas la mitad de tu tiempo preocupándote, y la otra mitad cavilando."

Detrás de ellos, Dwalin y Balin tenían un repentino y misterioso ataque de tos.

"No _cavilo_ ," negó el rey, escupiendo la palabra como si fuera algo sucio o elfico. "Simplemente pienso profundamente. Al reflexionar sobre las acciones pasadas. Contemplo posibilidades futuras y-"

"Cavilas," interrumpió él, poniendo los ojos ", y te irritas, preocupas y frunces el ceño para enmascarar tu preocupación. Eres un rey con una gran cantidad de responsabilidades, sí, pero también estás tomando más de lo necesario sobre sí mismo. Todo eso te preocupa, y por lo que cavila en la noche en vez de dormir como la gente normal".

Thorin lo miró, pero no cuestionó su argumento. "En cualquier caso, no estamos hablando de _mí_. Estas preocupándote a si mismo innecesariamente. Ya basta.

"Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un _dragón_. Creo que tengo derecho a preocuparme," replicó con sequedad. "Particularmente, tengo grandes razones para preocuparme, ya que seré _yo_ quien explorara la zona en primer lugar."

Al otro lado de él, Dori hizo una pausa con su remo, mientras que Thorin se tensó de repente. "No vas a salir lastimado. Vamos a estar cerca para que puedas llamarnos."

Bilbo se burló. No tenía intención de llamar a _ninguno_ de ellos hasta el último momento posible. "Todos estarían mejor estando escondidos. No hay mucho que trece enanos puedan hacer contra un dragón en plena madurez. Y los dos sabemos lo que pienso de ustedes poniéndose en peligro a sí mismos."

"De modo que ¿deberíamos simplemente escondernos en las sombras y permitir que enfrentes a Smaug por tu cuenta?" le preguntó el rey con voz burlona y dulce. "¿Esa es tu solución?"

El Hobbit frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar al otro. "Ya hemos pasado por esto. No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes lastimado"

"Y _nosotros_ no queremos verte _muerto_ ," interrumpió Thorin, mirándolo con ojos del color de un lago congelado. "No vamos a dejar que mueras, Bilbo. Nosotros _vamos a_ protegerte. _Yo_ te protegeré. De Smaug, de Orcos, Trolls e incluso de sí mismo si tenemos que hacerlo."

Bilbo tragó el repentino nudo en la garganta. "¡N-No es t-tu trabajo p-protegerme!"

"No", concedió Thorin, sin apartar sus ojos congelados, "pero nunca fue el _tuyo_ protegernos tampoco."

.

T&B

.

Les llevó dos días llegar al final del río. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, ataron los barcos, reunieron sus suministros, y comenzaron la caminata a Dale. Era una tarea larga y tediosa ya que la zona estaba cubierta de arboles y los caminos una vez allí se habían ido. Se pasaron todo un día explorando y dando marcha atrás a través del follaje, luchando para encontrar una ruta segura a las ruinas de Dale.

"Es muy tranquilo aquí", observó Nori, mirando hacia los árboles con los ojos sin parpadear.

"Creo que todos los animales han huido de la zona", explicó Balin mientras ayudaba a Bombur a establecer la fogata para la noche. "Smaug debe haberlos asustado."

"Un pensamiento inteligente," murmuró Dwalin. "Lástima que los seres humanos no los siguieron."

"¿A dónde irían? Esta era su casa también", señaló Balin.

Su hermano se burlo y agitó una mano hacia el sur. "Hay un montón de asentamientos humanos por allí. Ellos no tenian que quedarse."

"No todo el mundo es tan valiente, señor Dwalin," dijo Ori en voz baja, haciendo que los dos hermanos dejaran de discutir para observarlo. Se enfrento con las miradas sin pestañear e incluso levantó la cabeza más alta.

Dwalin abrió la boca un par de veces antes de finalmente cerrarla con un clic sólido.

Bilbo sonrió para sí mismo mientras acomodaba su saco de dormir. Al comienzo de su viaje, Ori nunca habría soñado con estar en desacuerdo con alguien como Dwalin. Sólo demostraba hasta qué punto el escriba había crecido a lo largo de los meses, e hizo al Hobbit muy orgulloso del joven enano. Él no era el único, ya que vio a Nori sonriendo sin restricciones, mientras Dori tarareaba hacia sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hmm. No creo haber visto sin palabras a Dwalin antes", comentó Thorin cuando se sentó en el suelo cerca del Hobbit.

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente al enano. "Es una visión bastante encantadora, ¿no te parece?"

"En efecto. Necesitamos tener más de esos momentos," estuvo de acuerdo el rey mientras se acomodaba, sus ojos azules fijos en el Hobbit. "Tengo una petición que hacerte."

"¿Oh?" Se echó hacia atrás en su saco de dormir y juzgo al rey con cuidado. Todavía no sabía qué hacer con Thorin y sus extrañas palabras, pero era imposible para él negarle algo al Enano. Nunca fue muy fuerte en eso. "¿Qué es?"

Thorin se rascó la barba, pero no apartó la mirada. "Me gustaría que me hablaras de él."

El Hobbit frunció el ceño. "¿Quien?"

"Su amor perdido. Háblame de él. Quiero saber cómo era."

"¿Por qué deseas oír hablar de él?" preguntó, sintiéndose desgarrado entre la risa y el gemido. ¿Acaso el Enano no podía olvidarse del asunto? ¿Qué más necesitaba saber acerca de sí mismo?

"Tengo curiosidad...", respondió el rey, obviamente, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras. "Debe haber sido alguien increíble para hacer _que_ te enamores de él."

Bilbo inclino las cejas. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque nada parece impresionarte," dijo Thorin rotundamente. "Has enfrentado de todo en nuestro viaje, Trolls, Orcos, Elfos, Reyes, e incluso un cambia pieles, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa o asombro. Así que, claramente, este extraño debe haber sido una figura de leyendas para llamar tu atención."

"... Supongo que lo era", admitió, porque Thorin _había_ terminado como un héroe de las historias la primera vez. El trágico héroe que murió noblemente al final, convirtiéndose en una leyenda. "Pero no lo quería solo por su valor."

El enano frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco. "No lo entiendo. ¿Qué _hizo_ que te enamoraras de él entonces?"

Bilbo suspiró y sintió un dolor de cabeza en ciernes. "Hay más sobre una persona que sus acciones, como bien sabes. Lo quería por su valentía y fuerza en la batalla, sí, pero eso no era todo lo que era."

"Entonces dime como era para que pueda entenderte", replicó el rey, mirándolo como si él también estuviera teniendo un dolor de cabeza.

"Bien", espetó el Hobbit. "¡Fue el más obstinado y más grosero canalla que he tenido el placer de conocer!"

Thorin se quedó. "¿Qué?"

"Me has oído. Era directo y grosero hasta el punto de ser cruel. También no podía dejar el pasado atrás, preocupado por absolutamente _todo_ , no tenía sentido de orientación, y un sabor horrible en la ropa. Oh, y fumaba _Southlinch_. ¡Southlinch! ¿qué clase de hombres de mal gusto lo fumarían?" dijo que el Hobbit, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Los... ¿Los enanos de las Montañas Azules?" ofreció el rey, poco a poco inclinándose hacia atrás del Hobbit.

"Sólo porque su lote no conoce nada mejor," despidió Bilbo, completamente atrapado en su diatriba. "Pero _él_ conocía mejor. Le di algo de mi Viejo Toby para que probara una vez y ¿sabes lo que dijo? ¡Dijo que el Southlinch le gustaba más! ¡Como si esa imitación barata jamás se podría comparar con las hierbas para pipa Hobbit! ¡El _nervio_ de él! "

"Muy tonto", asintió Thorin, rápidamente.

"Eso se debe a que era un tonto. El segundo tonto más grande que he conocido!" -exclamó el Hobbit, lanzando sus brazos al aire para demostrar exactamente cuán grande era.

"¿Quién fue el primero?" le preguntó el enano.

"Yo. Yo fui el tonto más grande porque me enamoré de ese tonto." dejó caer sus brazos y sintió que su corazón daba un apretón rápido, pero fuerte. "Era un tonto obstinado con mal gusto, pero todavía lo amaba. Me encantaba su sentido de la lealtad, y su dedicación hacia su familia y su gente. Me encantaba su persistente pasión y su inquebrantable sentido del deber. Y me encantaba, que no importaba lo que tuviera que enfrentar en la vida, él nunca se rendía. Incluso cuando el mundo estaba en contra suyo, y que lo _era_ , a veces, créenme, él todavía se levantaba todos los días y daba su mejor esfuerzo".

Las cejas de Thorin se encontraban juntas y su boca estaba torcida en una fea mueca. "Él... Él suena como un héroe..."

Bilbo se rió algo roto y destrozado en respuesta. "Él _era_ un héroe. Me inspiró e influencio de una manera que yo nunca podría decir. Me hizo un mejor Hobbit, y nunca lo olvidare. ¿Ves ahora por qué lo quería?"

"En efecto." Thorin lo miraba con algo que no podía leer en sus ojos azules. Bilbo se preguntó cómo era posible que el enano no pudiera verse a sí mismo en sus palabras. Cualquier otra persona de la Compañía habría hecho la conexión con el rey, pero no Thorin. El enano nunca se daba el suficiente crédito.

"Siento que lo perdieras," añadió Thorin en voz baja después de una pausa.

Se encogió de hombros. "Él no era realmente mío para perderlo."

El rey resopló. "Entonces supongo que no era tan perfecto después de todo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó, parpadeando.

Thorin simplemente le dio una media sonrisa y se puso de pie. "Descansa un poco. Vamos a estar ocupados cortando camino a través de este bosque excesivo mañana."

El enano se dio la vuelta y Bilbo lo observó en silencio como su -pasado, presente, futuro, _siempre_ –amor se alejaba.


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

.

.

 **C** **apítulo** **Diecisiete**

.

.

Bifur no estaba loco.

Sabía lo que decían los otros acerca de él. Lo que pensaron cuando vieron el hacha incrustada en su frente. 'Perdió la cabeza,' susurraban mientras caminaba por delante de ellos. 'Sólo puede hablar en khuzdul ahora. No se puede comunicar de otra manera. Es una pena.'

( _Tontos. El hecho de que no pudiera recordar cómo hablar común no significaba que no podía entenderlo._ )

Bifur no había perdido su mente con su lesión; simplemente unas pocas habilidades y recuerdos. Todavía era perfectamente capaz de luchar en una guerra o en la construcción de una balsa o cualquier otra cosa que se le pidiera. El sabía cómo leer un mapa, hacer un trueque para los suministros, y encontrar comida. Todavía podía leer las estrellas y montar a caballo y cantar canciones mientras bebía. Bifur no era menos por su lesión, no importa lo que piensan los demás.

( _Por_ _favor, ¿no se daban cuenta de que, si hubiera sido cualquier cosa menos, que Thorin no lo hubiera llevado en su misión?_ )

Sencillamente, había algunas cosas... que no podía recordar. Las pequeñas cosas que no tenían ningún efecto en su vida diaria, sino que eran importantes para él por razones sentimentales. Al igual que el nombre de su hermana, o el olor del perfume de su madre. O qué color de ojos habían sido los de su padre, o si su hermano había muerto durante la caída de Erebor o después. A veces incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con Bjarte acerca de su día en el trabajo, o preguntándole lo que quería para la cena esa noche. Luego se sorprendería a sí mismo y se daría cuenta de que había estado hablando con el aire debido a que Bjarte había estado muerto durante sesenta años.

(¿ _O era cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta? ... ¿Realmente importaba? Él todavía seguiría muerto al final._ )

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos y bloqueaba el mundo a su alrededor, podía _casi_ recordar todo lo que estaba olvidando. Al igual que el tono exacto de color marrón (¿ _castaño? ¿Rojizo?_ ) del cabello de Bjarte. O el número de pecas (¿ _trece? ¿Cuatro?_ ) en el hombro izquierdo. A veces incluso podía recordar el sonido de su risa ( _una_ _campana en el viento, ¿verdad? ¿O era un tambor profundo?_ ) A una buena broma.

( _A_ _veces se preguntaba que hacía Bjarte en su rota mente. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan perfecto sea real? ¡Y ni siquiera le pertenecía!_ )

Bifur trató de no dejar que los recuerdos perdidos llegaran a él. No había mucho que pudiera hacer respecto a su lesión, y menos aún sobre el estado de su mente. ¡Fue un milagro que incluso sobreviviera a una herida tal! Tenía suerte de estar vivo y relativamente saludable. Contó sus bendiciones todos los días, e hizo todo lo posible para seguir con su vida, incluso con los agujeros en sus recuerdos.

(¿ _Pero fue realmente una bendición? ¿O una maldición?_ )

Fue gratitud por la vida que lo llevó a unirse a Thorin en su loca búsqueda (¡ja!) Para recuperar Erebor. Bifur había sobrevivido a una lesión cercana a la muerte por una razón. Había estado buscando esa razón y la había encontrado en el plan de su rey. No le importaba firmar la renuncia a su vida para ayudar a Thorin a reclamar su reino perdido. No le importaba todo el peligro que enfrentarían, o el conocimiento de que podría terminar con su muerte. Eso estaba bien. Bifur estaba viviendo de prestado ya.

( _Una_ _parte de él esperaba la muerte. Sería bueno descansar de una vez por todas._ )

Su fácil aceptación a la muerte era por lo que entendía a Bilbo. El Hobbit era igual que él; dispuesto a morir por una causa más grande que él mismo. No sabía qué le había pasado al Hobbit para inspirar tal lógica, pero podría relacionarse con los sentimientos del ladrón. Había sólo algunos objetivos (personas) que valían la pena morir.

( _Bjarte había muerto por él al final. Bifur todavía deseaba haberlo hecho en su lugar._ )

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Dale era una ciudad fantasma.

Esa había sido la primera impresión de Bilbo de las ruinas la primera vez, y encontró que era lo mismo la segunda vez. Dale era un esqueleto de su antigua gloria; una ciudad hermosa y vibrante, antes de ser eviscerado y destrozado por Smaug. Ahora todo lo que quedaba de esa belleza eran edificios huecos, campos áridos y los gritos no oídos de los que nunca la habían dejado.

"Este lugar es espeluznante," susurró Kili, permaneciendo cerca de su hermano.

"Creo que es frecuentado," añadió Fili, tocando la empuñadura de una de sus muchas espadas.

"Lo dudo. Smaug alejaría incluso a los fantasmas", se quejó Glóin mientras el grupo hacia su camino a través de la ciudad muerta.

En la parte de atrás del grupo, Bilbo suspiro. Les había llevado otros dos días para subir a través de la selva y las montañas que asomaban. Cuanto más cerca de su destino estaban, más sombrío comenzaba a estar la tierra. Smaug había consumido todo lo que alguna vez estuvo vivo y verde, y dejado atrás sólo campos negros y rocas calcinadas. Como Dale, ahora era solamente una imitación espantosa de lo que fue.

Arrugó la nariz e hizo todo lo posible para no estornudar. El olor a humo y cenizas era espeso en el aire, y no podía oír nada más que el roce de los pies y metal. Toda la compañía había estado tensa y silenciosa, ya que se acercaban más y más hacia Erebor. El Hobbit fue el único que todavía estaba en calma y en paz, y fue sólo porque estaba seguro de que Smaug no se había despertado.

Bueno, en parte seguro.

"¿A qué distancia está la puerta de aquí?"Le preguntó Ori a Dori.

"No sabemos exactamente dónde está la puerta todavía", respondió Balin, volviéndose a mirar al joven enano. Hizo un gesto a la ciudad con una sola mano. "Vamos a acampar aquí y explorar la montaña por ello. Es un poco arriesgado, ya que no sabemos dónde está Smaug, pero no podemos perder el tiempo. Mañana es el Día de Durin."

Ori se estremeció y miró las ruinas. "¿Qué pasa si Smaug nos nota aquí?"

"No te preocupes por el dragón. Tenemos que centrarnos en la búsqueda de la puerta", aconsejó Dwalin, balanceando su martillo al mismo tiempo que con sus pasos.

Bofur gruñó. "De acuerdo. Thorin, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Explorar el área y establecer un campamento," ordenó el rey, haciendo una pausa y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "A continuación, hacer guardia antes de comenzar a explorar la montaña. Vamos a ir en grupos de tres y no menos. ¿Entendido?"

La Compañía murmuró su acuerdo y se alejo para empezar a hacer un campamento. Bilbo eludió a los demás y se dirigió cuidadosamente al lado de Thorin. El rey se había acercado a un precipicio para contemplar las solitarias montañas por encima de ellos.

"Nunca pensé que iba a verlas de nuevo," dijo el Enano a modo de saludo cuando se detuvo a su lado. Sus ojos azules parecían zafiros sin cortar mientras miraba a la casa de sus antepasados.

"¿Verlas te hacen sentir triste? ¿O feliz?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Ambos", respondió el rey, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa. "Mis recuerdos de ellas no le hacen justicia. Son... más magníficas de lo que recordaba. Hermosas, fuertes y orgullosas. Nunca he visto algo más hermoso que esto."

Bilbo miró hacia la cordillera gris. "Nosotros _estamos_ hablando de las montañas, ¿verdad? ¿No me estoy perdiendo algo? ¿Como una talla de un enano desnudo?"

Thorin resopló y luego se rió un poco. Bilbo hizo lo posible para memorizar el raro sonido. ¿Quién sabía cuando lo podría oír otra vez?

"Estoy hablando de las montañas solitarias," aseguró el Enano, finalmente, mirando a su compañero. Todavía manteniendo su cuerpo en ángulo hacia la cordillera sin embargo. "Sé que no significaría mucho para ti, pero estas montañas son todo para mí. Es aquí donde nací y crecí. Es aquí donde vivía mi familia y donde están enterrados mis antepasados. Esta... Esta es mi _casa_. "

"Oh, Thorin," sopló, sintiendo que su corazón se derrita con la confesión. Él quería agarrar al Enano en un abrazo, pero se contuvo. Thorin probablemente lo vería como un ataque y lo apuñalaría o algo así.

El rey parpadeó rápidamente. "Finalmente dijo mi nombre."

"¿Qué? Oh, supongo que sí," el Hobbit se dio cuenta, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sus palabras eran muy conmovedoras. No pude evitarlo."

"Hmm. Debe hacerlo más a menudo. Te di mi permiso," le recordó el Enano.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. "Voy a tratar. ¡Oh! Yo tenía una razón para venir aquí. Me preguntaba si podía tomar prestado su mapa. Deseo estudiarlo para encontrar esta puerta que necesitamos."

"No veo por qué no. Sólo recuerde devolvérmelo." Thorin buscó en su abrigo de piel masiva y sacó el enrollado papel y se lo entregó al Hobbit. "No deje a mis sobrinos cerca de él. Sólo Mahal sabe lo que harían con él."

"Vagar y ser comidos probablemente", se quejó el ladrón escondiendo el mapa en su propio abrigo.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio una vez más. "Bilbo... ¿Crees sinceramente que podemos hacer esto? ¿Vencer a Smaug y recuperar Erebor? ¿No dudas de mi loco plan, incluso un poco?"

El Hobbit dirigió la vista hacia el rey con sorpresa. "¿que es la causante de esto?"

El enano se encogió de hombros. "Sé que los otros tienen dudas. Incluso _yo_ he dudado de mí mismo a veces. Pero no lo he demostrado. Por eso me pregunto... ¿De verdad crees que podemos hacer esto?"

Bilbo quería golpearse a sí mismo en la cara. Era absurdo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Thorin podría tener dudas. _Todo el mundo_ tenía dudas; incluso feroces reyes con los ánimos más feroz. Debería haberlo visto venir una milla de distancia.

"Lo creo", aseguro, instalando provisionalmente su mano sobre el antebrazo de Thorin. "Creo en ti y creo en nuestros compañeros. Vamos a ganar esto, Thorin. Vamos a derrotar al dragón y recuperar su montaña de nuevo. Lo sé como sin duda sé que el cielo es azul, y el sol es caliente."

Thorin lo miró antes de colocar su propia mano lentamente a descansar sobre Bilbo. La mano del enano prácticamente engullo la suya, y su cálido tacto hizo que sintiera algo caliente en la boca de su vientre.

"Gracias, Bilbo Bolsón," dijo el rey. Algo en su cara y en sus profundos ojos azules hizo pensar a Bilbo en un huevo que se había agrietado. Tal visión le hizo querer alcanzarlo y mantenerlo unido, pero no era su lugar.

En cambio, dio un paso hacia atrás y susurró: "De nada", y luego se escapó.

 _Cobarde_ , el anillo se burló de él, y por una vez no estaba en desacuerdo con él.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Bilbo pasó el resto del día pretendiendo estudiar el mapa. Era un negocio bastante aburrido ya que sabía adónde ir, pero era importante dar la ilusión de que lo estaba estudiando. Así que pretendía mirarlo mientras hacía muecas al papel como si estuviera frustrado por él. Finalmente Bombur lo llamó para que lo ayudara con la cena, y alegremente aceptó la oportunidad de hacer algo productivo con su tiempo.

"Sigo esperando que Smaug venga furioso sobre nosotros," le confió el cocinero mientras pelaban las patatas para el guiso.

"Estoy seguro que el lagarto gigante está durmiendo", le aseguró Bilbo. "Y si está despierto, dudo que se preocupe por nosotros. A menos que tenga hambre. Entonces es posible que tengamos que preocuparnos."

"Bilbo, un día tu actitud indiferente va a hacer que te maten," señaló el enano, pero le sonrió de manera que Bilbo no lo tomó como algo personal.

"Si eso sucede, tienes mi permiso para burlarte de mi cadáver", le prometió el Hobbit.

Bombur se rió. "¡Puede ser que no tenga la oportunidad! Si te las arreglas para hacerte matar, entonces definitivamente voy a estar muerto."

"¿Quiero saber lo que ustedes dos están hablando?" preguntó Bofur, tomando asiento entre los dos.

Bilbo le dio una mirada educada y puso en su cara una expresión pensativa. "Estamos hablando de Smaug y burlándonos de la muerte. Cosas muy profundas y significativas."

Bofur le devolvió el gesto con una cara muy seria. "Por supuesto, por supuesto. Ese es el significado de la vida, y hacia dónde vamos después de la muerte. Muy profundo e importante."

Bombur simplemente gimió. "A ustedes dos ya no se les permitirá a estar solos sin supervisión."

"Creo que se debes tratar el método en Fili y Kili primero", aconsejó Bilbo, señalando a los dos hermanos. Los príncipes estaban hundidos en algo entre ellos y se reían calladamente. El sabiamente decidió que no quería saber por qué.

"Thorin lo intentó. No terminó bien para el Enano a cargo de ellos," el minero respondió mientras buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos.

"¿Qué pasó con el enano?" pregunto Bilbo.

"Su pelo termino teñido de verde y su barba quemada", explicó Bofur ausente antes de aplaudir cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lo levantó por encima de su cabeza triunfante con una mano. "Ah-ha! ¡Aquí está!"

El Hobbit se inclinó hacia delante y miró el objeto de madera en la mano del enano. "Es un silbato."

"Mm-hm. He estado trabajando en él durante todo el recorrido," aclaró el Enano mientras ataba el pequeño silbato a un trozo de cuerda. Una vez hecho esto, se inclinó hacia delante y lo deslizó sobre la cabeza de Bilbo. "Lo tallé para ti para cuando nos enfrentemos a Smaug. Si te metes en problemas o te pierdes, simplemente sopla el silbato y vamos a encontrarte."

Bilbo recogió el silbato de madera y pasó los dedos sobre él. Era una pequeña cosa sencilla de madera oscura y decorada con unos diseños con curvas que fueron talladas en la ladera. Por debajo de él se encontró con dos simples letras en khuzdul en la parte inferior. Honestamente pensó que era el silbato más bello que jamás había visto en los dos cursos de vida.

"Gracias, Bofur," dijo en voz baja, mirando al fabricante de juguetes al lado suyo. "Es un regalo maravilloso. Nunca he visto un mejor silbato en mi vida."

En respuesta, Bofur esbozó su sonrisa con hoyuelos que hacía que sus ojos oscuros se iluminaran. "¡Gracias! No es mi mejor trabajo, pero estoy orgulloso de él ya que lo hize con tan pocas herramientas."

"Es maravilloso", insistió, agarrando firmemente el silbato. "Voy a mantenerlo siempre conmigo. Lo juro."

"Bueno. Esa fue la idea detrás de esto", respondió el minero, arañando un poco de suciedad de la mejilla. "Nori pensó que deberíamos atarte una campana para saber dónde estás en todo momento, pero Dori señaló que atraería Orcos o Huargos. Un silbato es mucho más práctico y más seguro".

La sonrisa de Bilbo se convirtió en una mueca. "Nori obtendrá rocas en su saco de dormir esta noche."

"Si lo hace, él probablemente se arrastrara al suyo a cambio", señaló Bombur. Bilbo pensó que explicaba mucho sobre el ladrón, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para decirlo en voz alta dentro del rango de audición de Dori.

"Nah. Él sabe que Thorin lo mataría si lo hace," aseguró Bofur, agitando una mano desdeñosamente.

El cocinero le rodo los ojos a su hermano. "¿Desde cuándo una amenaza de muerte detuvo a _Nori_?"

"¿Por qué Thorin siquiera se preocuparía en primer lugar?" preguntó Bilbo, mirando a los dos hermanos.

Los dos enanos compartieron una mirada que el Hobbit no pudo leer. Luego Bombur dijo algo en khuzdul que hizo que Bofur asintiera. El cocinero suspiró profundamente mientras que su hermano simplemente se rió.

"No te preocupes", recomendó el minero, agitando los rizos del Hobbit.

Bilbo no estuvo de acuerdo. Se sentía como si debía preocuparse por ello, pero decidió no compartir eso. No creía que iba a obtener una respuesta de todos modos.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Al día siguiente, Bilbo decidió que era hora de mostrarles a los demás dónde estaba la puerta. Al igual que la primera vez, arrastró a Fili y Kili con él para explorar el lado occidental de la montaña. Con cuidado, guió a los dos hermanos a la gran talla de los enanos, y luego esperó a que los príncipes hicieran la conexión.

Sorprendentemente, fue Kili el que se percató en primer lugar.

"Oye, ¿qué es...?" el príncipe se preguntó, tirando del brazo de su hermano hasta que consiguió su atención. "¡Fili, Fili creo que es esa! ¡Creo que la encontramos!"

Fili miró hacia donde estaba señalando Kili y su boca se abrió. "¡Por la Barba de Durin, es esa! ¡Kili, lo hiciste! ¡La has encontrado! ¡Tenemos que decirles a los demás! ¡Vamos!"

Bilbo sonrió mientras observaba a los dos hermanos saltar por los montículos de tierra en dirección a su campamento. No vio el punto de ir junto a ellos ya que tenían todo lo que necesitaban de él. Así que con paciencia se sentó en una roca cercana, y esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros se unieran a él. No estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. Muy pronto, vio a los enanos corriendo hacia él en la distancia, junto con, a su eterna sorpresa, un mago desgarbado. Se puso de pie y agitó el brazo hasta estar seguro de que lo vieron en la colina.

"¡Esta aquí!" -gritó el Hobbit, apuntando a la talla cincelada en la montaña detrás de él. "¡Lo encontramos!"

Como era de esperar, fue Gandalf el que lo alcanzó primero con los otros detrás de él. Se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo, y le entregó a Bilbo una sonrisa que hizo que se les arrugaran los ojos en los bordes.

"Maestro ladrón, es bueno verte de nuevo," dijo el mago. "Los otros me acaban de poner al día con su viaje hasta ahora. Debo decir, no me di cuenta que podía hablar Sindarin."

"Nunca me pregunto," replicó, dando a su amigo una mirada inocente que, irónicamente, aprendido del mago.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. Es evidente que fue un error de mi parte," estuvo de acuerdo Gandalf con un movimiento de cabeza cuando los otros se unieron a ellos.

"¿Eso es todo entonces?" preguntó Thorin, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para conseguir una buena mirada al pico escarpado.

Bilbo asintió. "Creo que sí. No hemos encontrado ninguna otra, ¿verdad?"

"No, esto es todo," respondió Balin, mirando a su primo. "Thorin, esta _debe_ ser la misma. Tenemos que comenzar a subir si queremos llegar a la puesta del sol."

"En efecto. Vamos," ordenó el rey, yéndose en un torbellino de lana y pelo. Bilbo dio un paso atrás y permitió que los otros lo siguieran mientras se puso al lado de Gandalf.

"¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Simplemente tenía que hacer un recado. No hay nada de que preocuparse", aseguró el mago, palmeándole el hombro.

Bilbo miró hacia su amigo anormalmente alto. La primera vez, Gandalf los había dejado para enfrentarse contra el Nigromante. No había vuelto a su Compañía hasta después de que Smaug había muerto y la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos estaba a punto de comenzar. No sabía lo que Gandalf había ido a hacerse cargo en este tiempo, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que no tenía nada que ver con el Nigromante. No podía decidir si esta idea era alarmante o no.

"¿Hay... algo que deberíamos saber? ¿Cualquier tipo de problemas para nosotros?" preguntó el Hobbit, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. A pesar de su personalidad inocente y tonta, Gandalf era tan afilado como una cuchilla y rara vez se perdía hasta el más mínimo detalle. No tenía ningún interés en tratar de ser más astuto que él para el resto de su viaje.

El mago agacho su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus espesas cejas estaban levantadas, pero sus ojos no tenían un brillo sospechoso. "No que yo sepa. Los Orcos que nos estaban siguiendo parecen haber renunciado, pero eso es todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Sospechas de algo?"

"No, no en realidad," mintió, negando con la cabeza para que sus rizos en crecimiento escondieron su vista de los ojos del mago. "Sólo... atrás en el Bosque Negro, sentí algo. Algo oscuro, siniestro y poco natural. No sé lo que era, pero me asusté. Así que me preguntaba si tal vez... sabía algo."

"Ahh, bueno, supongo que tiene sentido", admitió Gandalf, frotándose los dedos contra la madera de su bastón. "El Bosque Negro es un bosque muy antiguo con una historia muy larga. No me sorprende escuchar que algunos de esos recuerdos se dieron a conocer a ti."

Bilbo quería golpear su cabeza contra la montaña. ¿Estaba el mago siendo deliberadamente obtuso? ¿O es que él realmente no entiendia lo que Bilbo estaba insinuando? ¿Realmente dejo de confrontar al Nigromante? O él, ¿tal vez, derroto al malvado en Dol Guldur en esta ocasión? Tenía tantas preguntas y, frustrantemente, no podía pedir una sola.

"No te preocupes sobre el Bosque Negro", continuó Gandalf, sin darse cuenta de su irritación. "Todo lo que sentiste hay es poco probable que te siguiera fuera del bosque. Ánimo; No puedo sentir nada extraño a su alrededor o de los otros."

El Hobbit le dio a su amigo una sonrisa forzada. "Por supuesto, Gandalf. Gracias por escuchar mis miedos tontos."

Gandalf le sonrió amablemente y le palmeó el hombro de nuevo. "Son casi tontos, mi amigo. El Bosque Negro puede rondar incluso al más valiente de las almas. Pero basta de eso ahora. Creo que nuestros compañeros están comenzando la subida, y es mejor ponerse al día con ellos."

"Por supuesto," estuvo de acuerdo Bilbo antes de seguir al mago mientras se apresuraba a unirse a la Compañía. Una vez fuera de vista, lanzó un profundo suspiro y se preguntó, no por primera vez, exactamente que consecuencias traería su intromisión.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Esa noche Bilbo se encontró sentado en el borde del acantilado, con las piernas colgando peligrosamente sobre el borde. Frente a él, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, mientras que oía a sus compañeros discutir entre sí. Podía oír a Balin murmurando sobre el mapa con Ori y Óin mientras Dwalin, Nori y Bofur trataban de encontrar el ojo de la cerradura. También podía oírlos maldecir y gruñir y los sonidos del hierro rompiendo roca se escucharon de pronto.

"¡Dwalin, deja de hacer eso! ¡No se puede forzar la puerta!"

"¡No puedo oír nada con todo este ruido!"

"¡El sol se está poniendo! ¡Estamos perdiendo la luz!"

"¿Seguro que leíste esto correctamente...?"

"No hay nada aquí. ¡Ningún ojo en la cerradura, sin puerta! ¡Nada más que roca!"

"¡Vamos a perderla si no se apresuran!"

Bilbo simplemente rodó los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en sus palmas para disfrutar de la puesta de sol. La última vez que la había visto había estado demasiado preocupado con encontrar el ojo de la cerradura. En La Comarca rara vez se organizaba una obra maestra de la naturaleza como esa, y esta vez quería disfrutar de los hermosos colores de la puesta de sol fundido a través del cielo. Él profundamente deseaba poder fumar pero se había quedado sin Viejo Toby la noche anterior, y sería un día frío en Mordor antes de que se permitiera fumar _Southlinch_ .

"Azul, rosa, naranja, rojo, amarillo," murmuro a sí mismo, contando los diferentes colores. ". Hmm. ¿Es púrpura? O tal violeta. ¿Puede ser lavanda? Tal vez bígaro oscuro.

"Bilbo... ¿qué haces?"

El Hobbit miró por encima del hombro a Dori, que le había hablado.

"Estoy tratando de encontrar todos los colores en la puesta de sol. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?"

"¡¿Estamos perdiendo la valiosa luz y estás jugando?!" gritó Glóin, que había oído su respuesta.

Bilbo le hizo una mueca a su amigo y maestro.

"No estamos perdiendo la luz. Todavía tenemos la luz de la luna para buscar el ojo de la cerradura. ¿O es que se olvidaron en qué fase está la luna?"

Los dos enanos lo miraron por un momento antes de que ambos se fueran gritando por Thorin. El Hobbit se rió y volvió a su juego de la puesta del sol. A medida que el sol se ponía más y más, se encontró con los colores cada vez mayor en morados y azules oscuros e incluso plata. Fue sólo cuando el sol finalmente se estableció que salió de la cornisa, y volvió su atención a los enanos y el mago una vez más.

Los encontró delante de la puerta oculta; la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las nubes para mostrarles el ojo de la cerradura secreta. Mientras observaba, Thorin inserto su llave y la abrió lentamente con un profundo "clic" que todos escucharon. Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando un pasaje oscuro y profundo que conduciría a Erebor.

Bilbo se unió a sus amigos, que poco a poco se abrían paso hacia el interior. Podía ver muy poco en la oscuridad; un rasgo claramente que sus enanos no compartían, ya que fácilmente podían navegar en los túneles. Para su alivio, Gandalf iluminó la parte superior de su bastón y fundió una luz blanca sobre todos ellos. Con la ayuda de la luz, sus ojos buscaron con facilidad al rey enano, que estaba en contacto con la pared de piedra lisa con una mano.

"Recuerdo estas paredes", susurró Thorin con voz indecible de angustia y recuerdos. Junto a él, Balin parecía a punto de llorar cuando observo la pequeña cámara cuidadosamente diseñada.

Los otros no parecían mejor. Óin tenía una mano sobre los ojos y parecía estar susurrando algo en voz baja. A su lado, Dwalin estaba apoyado contra la pared; mirándose como si no tuviera la energía para sostenerse a sí mismo. Dori estaba apoyado entre Bifur y Glóin, mientras Ori estaba en el suelo escribiendo algo en su libro. Cerca de allí, Nori miraba fijamente los diseños por encima de ellos con Bofur hundido en el suelo cerca de él; con el sombrero quitado cubriéndole el rostro. Bombur lloraba en silencio mientras Gandalf le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Bilbo sintió que sus propios ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Sus amigos finalmente habían hecho su camino a casa. ¿Había sido así de emotivo la última vez? ¿O era simplemente más sensible, ya que por fin comprendía lo mucho que habían soportado para recuperarla?

"Se siente... familiar", dijo Fili, trazando una línea de runas con un dedo. "Es como si hubiera estado aquí antes. Se siente como..."

"Inicio", terminó su hermano. Kili se puso al lado de él con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba por encima de su pariente.

"Esto se debe a que estamos en casa," dijo Bofur con voz agarrotada desde detrás de su sombrero. "Los Enanos de Erebor están en su hogar nuevamente. Finalmente _estamos_ en casa."

El resto de la compañía se quedó en silencio.

Bilbo compartió una mirada con Gandalf, que le devolvió el saludo. Odiaba interrumpir su momento de reunión, pero tenían un trabajo que hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, dando un paso adelante.

"Ahora bien, creo que aqui es donde entro yo. ¿Hay algo en particular que debería buscar cuando investigue a Smaug?"

Su pregunta arrancó a los enanos de su aturdimiento. Todos lo miraron antes de pasar a mirar a su rey con una gama de expresiones que Bilbo no pudo interpretar adecuadamente. Incluso Thorin tenía una mirada que parecía un cruce entre comer algo amargo, o ver a Thranduil de nuevo.

"Nosotros... Tenemos que encontrar una debilidad en primer lugar," contestó Balin una vez que quedó claro que Thorin no iba a hablar. "Debes ver si puedes encontrar un punto débil en sus escamas, o si tiene algún defecto. Algo en que nos centremos si vamos a matarlo."

Bilbo asintió.

"Una debilidad, lo tengo. ¿Algo más?"

"Sí", dijo Thorin finalmente, volviéndose a mirarlo. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos, Bilbo sintió que algo pesado se asentaba en su intestino. Él _conocía_ esos ojos azules de medianoche. Había estado temiendo a ellos desde el Bosque Negro.

"Hay una piedra... que vas a tener que buscar," dijo lentamente el rey. "Es una joya blanca que brilla. Quiero que mantengas un ojo para ella cuando estés ahí abajo."

"Una piedra blanca", repitió, con la sensación de que el suelo se había caído por debajo de él. "Muy bien. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta piedra brillante?"

Los ojos oscuros de Thorin no vacilaron.

"La Piedra del Arca."

Bilbo se encogió.

"Piedra del Arca. Nombre precioso. Conviene saber que estoy arriesgando mi vida por una piedra bonita con un bonito nombre. Asegúrense de mencionarlo en mi funeral."

Sus palabras parecieron finalmente sacar a Thorin de sus pensamientos.

"¡No te estoy pidiendo ir tan lejos, basta con mantener un ojo para ella! Si no la ves, entonces está bien. ¡No voy a ordenarte morir en busca de ella!"

"Como si pudieras pedirme que regrese para empezar," se quejó el Hobbit mientras se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba caer al suelo junto a Ori. También volvió a atar su cinto por lo que su saco no se pudiera desenganchar antes de desprenderse de Sting, y dejando caer la espada junto a su mochila.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No necesitas eso?" le preguntó Ori, levantando la espada y dándosela.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

"No, es muy pesada y hace mucho ruido. Estoy mejor sin ella."

"Sin embargo, aún debes llevar un arma contigo", insistió Dori, mirando a Nori. El ladrón asintió y se inclinó para tirar de una daga de su bota.

"Toma," ordenó el ladrón, entregándosela a Bilbo. "Por si acaso."

El Hobbit asintió y se guardó la pequeña daga en su abrigo.

"No olvides lo que te dije sobre el silbato," ordenó Bofur, asomándose detrás de su sombrero. "Úsalo si necesitas nuestra ayuda."

"Lo haré, Bofur", prometió, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. "Ahora, si no hay nada más, creo que es el momento para cumplir con mi parte del contrato."

Ninguno de los enanos trató de detenerlo, pero todavía no se veían muy felices. Bilbo ignoró sus ceños fruncidos, y simplemente le dio una inclinación final de cabeza a Gandalf antes de descender a la ciudad por (segunda) vez en su vida.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Erebor era una tumba.

Bilbo no podía pensar en otra palabra para describirlo. Era una tumba de riquezas, ruinas, dolor y codicia, una raza asesinada que clamaba por venganza. No le había gustado caminar por los pasillos oscuros la primera vez, y ciertamente tampoco le gustaba la segunda vez. Lo peor era saber que, al final de su viaje, lo estaba esperando un dragón dormido.

 _Cálmate ahora. Sabes cómo manejar a este dragón. Lo has hecho antes y puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo adhiérete al plan y todo estará bien_ , trató de consolarse, saltando por unos escalones de piedra. _Y, aunque mueras aquí, Bard sabe qué hacer. Matará a Smaug y salvara a la Ciudad del Lago._

 _Pero, ¿quién va a salvar a tus amigos?_ Preguntó el anillo, leyendo su miedo real con demasiada facilidad.

 _¿Pedí tu opinión?_ Le espetó. ¡ _No te metas en esto!_

El anillo-afortunadamente- permaneció silencioso.

Eventualmente Bilbo llegó a una sala horriblemente familiar y se detuvo en seco. Montañas y montañas de tesoro se encontraban delante de él; oro, plata, esmeraldas y diamantes, no había fin a todo esto. Por encima de él las pocas antorchas encendidas reflejaban los metales preciosos y gemas, provocando que el pasillo brillara como el océano en la noche. Hubiera sido una vista maravillosa si no supiera lo que estaba durmiendo debajo de todo ese oro y plata.

Arrugó la nariz antes de volver su atención a otros asuntos. Miró por encima de las escaleras las múltiples salidas que le podían proporcionar. Tomo nota de los pilares que ofrecían protección, y finalmente estimo si el fuego podría dañar la vía detrás de él. Una vez satisfecho, se traslado a una entrada que daba a la habitación, tomó una respiración profunda antes de dejar que se fuera a través de su nariz.

 _Bueno, es tiempo para hacer el trabajo._

"¡Smaug! ¡Oh, Smaug: El Grandioso, solicito verlo! ¡Por favor, bendígame con su magnífica presencia! ¡He recorrido un largo camino para contemplar su gloriosa magnificencia!" recito Bilbo, haciendo bocina con sus manos alrededor de la boca con el fin de hacer su voz más alta. Sus gritos hicieron eco a través de la cámara antes de que se hiciera el silencio de nuevo.

El Hobbit dejó caer las manos y esperó.

Pronto, demasiado pronto, -si estaba siendo honesto- oyó el ruido de monedas de oro revolviéndose, seguido por un fuerte resoplido. Entonces el sonido de dos grandes pies siguió a eso y luego el tintineo de las monedas cuando el dragón hizo su camino hacia el Hobbit. Bilbo podía ver su gran sombra en las paredes de las cámaras, y la vista le trajo de nuevo el sabor amargo del miedo.

\- _Se agacho detrás de un pilar cuando el fuego de Smaug paso volando por delante de él. Podía sentir el calor del mismo en ambos lados, y era como nada que haya conocido antes. Esperaba estallar en llamas sólo por el calor. Podía sentir el sudor deslizándose por su rostro y cuello, y sabía que va a tener ampollas y quemaduras en los brazos y las piernas. Si sobrevive a todo esto jura nunca acercarse a un fuego abierto de nuevo_ –

Bilbo se tragó su miedo y recuerdos cuando Smaug llegó finalmente frente suyo. Para su horror, el dragón parecía aún _más grande_ de lo que recordaba. Sus dientes y garras incluso parecían más nítidas, y sus escamas más duras. Los ojos de brasa de Smaug seguían siendo los mismos. Aun luminosos, amplios y muy, _muy_ cruel.

"Bueno, ahora. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó el dragón, inclinándose para dar al Hobbit una aspiración profunda. Tomó cada onza de control que tenía para no saltar lejos y ponerse a cubierto cuando el dragón hizo eso. En ese rango, encontró que podía ver las manchas de sangre en los dientes puntiagudos de Smaug. Obligó a su mirada no quedarse allí y mirar al dragon a los ojos.

"Yo-yo-yo soy un Hobbit", respondió, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos para controlar su agitación. "¡Yo-yo he venido desde el o-oeste para contemplar todo su esplendor! ¡En verdad, las c-canciones y cuentos no le hacen justicia, oh Smaug: rey de las calamidades!"

Smaug resopló y se alejó para poder ver al Hobbit correctamente.

"¿Un intruso con modales? No he visto muchos antes. Dime, ¿de dónde aprendiste mi nombre? Dudo que murmuren de mí tan lejos."

"A-a través de historias, por supuesto. Todo el mundo sabe d-de la forma en que d-derroto a los enanos de Erebor y les quitó su tesoro", explicó, tratando de dar al dragón una sonrisa. Se sentía más como una mueca a él sin embargo. "Un ser tan poderoso es conocido incluso por los Hobbits. En verdad, t-tu eres inteligente y p-poderoso".

Smaug olfateó y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, obviamente, complacido.

"De hecho, yo soy todo lo que dices y más. Es bueno que los seres inferiores se den cuenta de eso. Pero todavía no me has dicho toda la verdad. _¿Por qué_ estas realmente aquí?"

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior. Smaug tenía la extraña habilidad de saber cuando él estaba mintiendo, y no quería arriesgarse a enojar al dragón por el momento. La verdad era la única respuesta que podía dar.

"H-he venido aquí a un hacerte una pregunta", admitió. "Se trata de tu fuego. ¿Puede realmente derretir cualquier cosa en la existencia?"

"¡Ah! ¡Mi fuego puede derretir estas paredes!" se jactó el dragón, curvando sus alas más cerca mientras se cernía sobre el Hobbit."¡Hierro o mithril, carne o hueso, mi fuego quema a través de todo! ¡Nada puede soportar mis llamas!"

"¿Qué pasa con un anillo? ¿Puede tu fuego derretir un anillo?" preguntó rápidamente antes de que el dragón pudiera continuar con sus odas a sí mismo.

Smaug hizo una pausa y movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos de color ámbar con sangre se entrecerraron mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes.

"Eso depende. ¿Qué tipo de anillo _es_?"

"Uno de oro", respondió el Hobbit, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y tirando de él hacia fuera para mostrárselo al dragón. "¿Ves? Es un simple anillo. No has mencionado el oro en tu lista, así que me pregunto si tal vez no puede fundir esto. ¿Me equivoco?"

"De hecho es incorrecto, pequeño Hobbit", gruño el dragón, agitando sus fosas nasales abiertas. Tiro su gran cabeza hacia atrás y dio una inclinación de cabeza al suelo desigual. "Poner su pequeño anillo tonto en el suelo y muévete fuera del camino. ¡Te mostraré la gloria de mis llamas!"

Bilbo colocó rápidamente el anillo en el suelo y corrió a esconderse detrás de un pilar. Cuando oyó al dragón tomar una respiración profunda, cerró los ojos y apretó una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar cualquier grito o ruido que posiblemente podría hacer.

 _Por favor, funciona, funciona, funciona, por favor, tiene que funcionar._

Smaug lanzó su fuego y Bilbo se estremeció. Incluso escondido a un lado, todavía podía sentir el calor de las llamas. Eran tan calientes y aterradoras como recordaba. ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir la primera vez que se enfrento a esta bestia tan temible?

Cuando el fuego se extinguió, esperó un momento por otro aliento de fuego pero no lo halló. Con cuidado, salió de su escondite, y se encontró a Smaug mirando fijamente al anillo todavía perfectamente formado.

 _Maldita sea. No adivine que incluso los dragones no pueden destruirlo_ , maldijo, caminando hacia adelante y recogiendo el anillo todavía frío. Lo frotó entre sus dedos antes de satisfacer la amplia mirada del dragón.

"No funcionó", observó en silencio."¿Por qué no funciono? ¿Pensé que tu fuego podía destruir cualquier cosa?"

"Es posible", respondió Smaug, sus ojos sin parpadear. Aún tenía que moverse de su posición agachada y Bilbo sintió algo frío deslizarse por su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de eso. "Mi fuego puede quemar a través de todos los anillos de poder," continuó el dragón, mirando fijamente al Hobbit sin parpadear. "Todos los anillos... excepto uno."

Bilbo sintió a su corazón detenerse.

 _No._

"Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos", recito el dragón, desenroscando lentamente sus alas y dibujando sus anchos hombros hacia atrás.

 _No, no, no, no, no-_

"Un anillo para encontrarlos," la bestia continuó, levantando su cuello alto y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 _¡No puede saber, él_ _ **no puede**_ _!_

"Un anillo para atraerlos a todos," canturreó el dragón, con los ojos de brasa creciendo increíblemente amplios. Su pecho comenzó a brillar de un color rojo brillante y naranja mientras almacenaba su fuego.

 _Huye_ , le aconsejo el anillo, por una vez sonando razonable.

"¡Y en la oscuridad... obligarlos!" Al final de su condena, Smaug finalmente libero sus llamas en una gran ola de fuego.

Bilbo corrió.

Corrió y saltó por un tramo de escaleras cuando las llamas rojas y anaranjadas lo persiguieron. Rodo por las piedras duras antes de caer en las pilas de monedas de oro. Golpeó con fuerza el tesoro; sacándose el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe. Bilbo abrió la boca y se esforzó por respirar cuando se puso el anillo.

El mundo fundido inmediatamente en tonos más apagados de color. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de ponerse de pie; tropezando unas cuantas veces antes de establecerse a sí mismo. Cuando finalmente miró a su alrededor, vio a Smaug revolver a través de su oro como loco. Monedas y joyas salieron volando por el aire cuando el dragón excavo a través de la horda de tesoro con desesperación similar a la de un hombre sediento cavando en busca de agua.

"¡HOBBIT! ¡Sal afuera!" bramó el dragón, su profunda voz sonando mas suave y más lenta para Bilbo. Observó al dragón con cuidado dando marcha atrás hacia la salida más cercana a las escaleras. Una vez allí, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de donde sus compañeros lo estaban esperando.

 _Maldita sea. Esto no es como yo quería que fuera. No se suponía que reconocería el anillo_ , pensó, echando la vista hacia el frenético dragón antes de mirar de nuevo hacia las escaleras. _Supongo que no hay duda ahora. Tendrá que hacerlo Kili._

Entonces, antes de que pudiera lamentar su decisión, Bilbo sacó el silbato de debajo de su camisa y sopló tan fuerte como pudo.

Smaug inmediatamente se volvió hacia el ruido en un torbellino de oro y plata.

"¡HOBBIT! ¡DAME EL ANILLO!"

Bilbo hizo caso omiso del dragón y empezó a correr por la escalera. Saltó tantos pasos como pudo e incluso se deslizó un par de veces, sin deternerse ni por un momento. Detrás de él podía oír el rugido de dragón una y otra vez mientras pisoteaba a través de las cámaras. Su masivo peso haciendo temblar el suelo, y Bilbo casi tropezó de las escaleras un par de veces. Pero perseveró y siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo finalmente de vuelta a la plataforma de antes. Una vez allí, se deslizó el anillo y corrió por el pasillo secreto. Pero antes de que incluso llegara a la apertura, se encontró golpeándose la cabeza contra el pecho de Thorin.

"¡Bilbo!" Thorin lo agarró por el bíceps antes de que pudiera recuperarse del golpe. Él gimió y se inclinó hacia delante en contra del enano por un momento; tratando de conseguir que el mundo deje de girar sobre él. Tenía la sensación de que iba a tener otro moratón en la frente gracias a un cierto enano.

"Eso duele. ¿Qué llevas puesto debajo ese abrigo?" murmuró en el pecho del rey.

Sintió y oyó el resoplido del enano. "Ropa."

Bilbo había estado imaginando algo un poco diferente. Al igual que una placa piedra, o una armadura de acero.

"Oh. Tu ropa me hizo daño."

"No fue la ropa la que te hizo daño," murmuró el rey mientras se retiraba y deslizaba sus manos a los hombros de Bilbo. Miró al Hobbit de arriba hacia abajo antes de finalmente mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos tu llamado."

"¿En serio? ¿Has oído ese pequeño chillido?" le pregunto el Hobbit, parpadeando alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que toda la Compañía y Gandalf estaban allí. "Wow. Bofur, hiciste un silbato magnifico. Buen trabajo."

"¡Sal de donde estés! ¡SAL, _AHORA_!"

Bilbo y sus compañeros saltaron por el repentino bramido de rabia que resonó a través de la cámara. De pronto recordó la razón por la que los había llamado.

"Oh, sí. Smaug está despierto y es un poco… enojado."

"¡Hobbitt!"

"Puedo haberlo provocado", agregó, parpadeando hacia el rey. "¡Pero no a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No pensé que iba a actuar de esta manera!"

"¡DAMELO!"

"Bilbo, ¿qué hiciste?" dijo Bombur, su boca y ojos muy abiertos como platos. El resto de la Compañía no parecía mejor, Dwalin maldijo y sacando sus hachas mientras Glóin se crujió los nudillos. Antes que Bilbo pudiera defenderse, Smaug finalmente los vio en las escaleras. Al ver a todos los enanos, perdió inmediatamente el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

"¡MENTIROSO INSOLENTE! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer a los ladrones GUSANOS AQUÍ?! ¡LOS mataré a todos y TOMARE MI recompensa de tu cadáver!" rugió el dragón antes de disparar una ola de llamas a ellos.

La Compañía se disperso. Por segunda vez en el día, Bilbo se encontró cayéndose por la plataforma y en el oro por debajo. Pero esta vez no estaba solo. Thorin envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo que perjudicaban a sus heridas, y rodó de manera para llevarse la mayor parte del impacto cuando aterrizaron. A pesar de que se salvó de la peor parte de la caída, Bilbo todavía descubrió que aun así le dolió ya que los enanos no eran las más suaves pistas de aterrizaje.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reunir su ingenio, Thorin tiro de él hacia arriba con una mano; arrastrándolo por la montaña del tesoro cuando Smaug continuó su persecución. Se encogió ante el sonido de aullidos y chirridos sin sentido del dragón. Smaug parecía haber perdido toda la compostura a la vista del Anillo Único, y ahora no era más que una bestia furiosa. El Hobbit nunca había visto un espectáculo más aterrador que un dragón loco.

Thorin miró sobre su hombro antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran. Antes de que Bilbo le pudiera preguntar por qué, el rey estaba tirando de él detrás de una columna y enjaulándolo en ella con todo su cuerpo cuando Smaug lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego contra ellos. Al toque de calor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del enano y lo acercó con el fin de mantenerlo lo más lejos del fuego que pudo.

 _No dejes que se termine aquí. Por favor,_ por favor, _no dejes que se termine aquí. ¡No cuando estamos tan cerca del final de nuestra búsqueda!_

"Bilbo, ¿qué le has dicho a él?" murmuró Thorin contra su pelo.

"No es importante en este momento", respondió en el pecho del enano. "Thorin, sé cómo matarlo. En su lado izquierdo, cerca de su corazón, no tiene una escama. ¡Es su única debilidad y nuestra única oportunidad de matarlo! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a los demás!"

Thorin se tensó contra él antes de maldecir en khuzdul. A medida que las llamas alrededor de ellos murieron, dio un paso hacia atrás y se trasladó a la luz para gritar a los demás ", ¡En su pecho izquierdo! ¡La izquierda de su pecho es su debilidad! ¡Kili dispárele a él alli!"

Bilbo hizo una mueca cuando Smaug lanzó otro rugido y, a continuación, se encontró corriendo con Thorin una vez más. El enano lo arrastró hacia abajo a otra colina de monedas y joyas antes de lo que lo obligó a subir un tramo de escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la cima, se encontró con Ori y Bifur escondidos en espera.

"Tómenlo," ordenó Thorin, empujando al Hobbit hacia Bifur. "¡Vayan de nuevo a la puerta lateral y salgan de aquí! ¡No dejen que el bastardo los encuentre!"

"¡Thorin, no! ¡No estoy dejando a todos aquí solos!" se opuso Bilbo, dando vueltas para hacer frente al rey.

"¡No te lo estoy preguntando!"gruñó Thorin, desenfundando Orcrist. Dijo algo en khuzdul a los dos enanos, quienes asintieron solemnemente en respuesta. Luego se volvió, saltó de la escalera y retornó de nuevo a la refriega.

"¡Thorin!" Bilbo se trasladó a seguirlo, pero se encontró detenido en seco por Bifur. Se dio la vuelta y tiró de la mano que sostenía su muñeca en cautividad; tratando de liberarse de las garras de hierro.

"¡Bifur, déjame ir! ¡Tengo que ayudarles! ¡Me necesitan!" dijo, hundiendo sus pies en el suelo y tirando hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

Bifur negó con la cabeza; su cara dura y firme. A su lado, Ori también llevaba una mirada seria que hizo su parecido con Dori aún más evidente.

"No podemos dejar que hagas eso, Bilbo," dijo el escriba, suavizando su tono sólo un poco. "Thorin nos ha ordenado mantenerte a salvo y eso es lo que vamos a hacer."

Bilbo maldijo y mostró los dientes en una mueca feroz.

"¡No me importa lo que les haya dicho hacer! ¡No voy a dejarlos morir! ¡Ahora tengo que irme!"

La cara de Ori vaciló por un momento hasta que Bifur le dijo algo en khuzdul. Empezó a arrastrar a Bilbo hacia la puerta secreta; su férreo control nunca aflojado. Ori pronto los siguió detrás; su rostro una vez más firme como piedra. Detrás de ellos, Bilbo podía escuchar el sonido de los gritos de guerra de los enanos que chocaban con los feroces rugidos de Smaug. El ruido hizo que sus oídos y su piel se vieran húmedos y fríos.

 _¡No, no, no, no_ _ **otra vez**_ _!_

"¡Bifur, por favor, déjame ir! ¡No puedo dejarlos atrás! ¡No con Smaug! ¡Van a morir!" le dijo al guerrero.

Bifur no le hizo caso y simplemente siguió arrastrándolo.

Bilbo trato que lo soltara con más fuerza a medida que la desesperación comenzaba a abrirse camino hacia la garganta.

"¡Bifur, tus primos están ahí abajo! ¡Los hermanos de Ori están allí! ¡Incluso su _rey_ está allí! ¡Todos ellos nos necesitan!"

El fabricante de juguetes titubeó y luego se detuvo por un momento. Miró por encima del hombro y encontró con sus propios oscuros ojos los del Hobbit. Bilbo no podía leer los pensamientos del enano, pero esperaba que el enano pudiera leer los suyos.

"No puedo dejar que Thorin muera. No así; No cuando hay una posibilidad de que poder salvarlo," jadeó, sintiendo como si su corazón estaba tratando de salirse a través del pecho. "¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, _no puedo_ perderlo!"

Los ojos de Bifur se agrandaron y su agarre en la muñeca de Bilbo se soltó. No dudó y se alejó del enano y empezó a correr de nuevo a la cámara. Detrás de él podía oír los otros dos corriendo tras él, pero no le prestó atención al saltar a la plataforma y luego al oro. Al caer, se puso el anillo y desapareció de la vista.

Cuando cayó sobre el oro, obligó a su cuerpo rodar para absorber el impacto. Luego se puso de pie y miró por encima de la zona. Smaug estaba persiguiendo a Nori y Bofur mientras que los otros hacian todo lo posible para distraer a la bestia. Por encima de ellos, pudo ver a Gandalf y Kili corriendo por un tramo de escaleras; obviamente, buscando un lugar seguro para que el Enano disparara sus flechas.

 _Necesitan tiempo para que Kili pueda alinear el tiro_ , pensó, girando el anillo en el dedo. _¿Es eso lo que hacen los demás? ¿Tratando de darle tiempo?_

Por primera vez desde las Montañas Nubladas, Bilbo encontró que no sabía qué hacer. No podía entender la estrategia de los enanos y no sabía cómo llamar la atención de Smaug sin perder la vida. Lo único que podía hacer era estar allí y mirar boquiabierto como sus amigos intentaban no quemarse por el monstruo.

 _¡Piensa, Bilbo, piensa!_

Miró alrededor de la habitación antes de observar como Thorin saltaba desde una de las escaleras a la espalda del dragón. Smaug trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el Enano se deslizó por el pecho antes de intentar chocar su espada en la apertura de su pecho. No lo logro por unas pulgadas, pero no parecía desanimado al rodar fuera del camino de otra ráfaga de fuego. Por encima de él, Dwalin aprovechó la oportunidad para también saltar de un tramo de escaleras y el ciclo continuaba.

 _Así que eso es lo que están haciendo,_ se dio cuenta, comenzando a correr hacia los enanos y el dragón. _Ellos_ lo están _distrayendo. ¡Pero a menos que Smaug se detenga, Kili nunca conseguirá un tiro claro!_

A medida que se acercaba, levantó la vista hacia donde Gandalf y Kili finalmente habían llegado a una cornisa abierta que se encontraba perfecta para dispararle al dragón. Smaug, siendo distraído por los demás, no se había dado cuenta de los dos. Pero sabía que no duraría y pronto el mago y el arquero perderían su oportunidad de matar al demonio.

Así que sabiendo esto, Bilbo se quitó el anillo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Smaug se fijara en él. El Hobbit se preguntó, en pocas palabras, si su capa roja hacia que se destacara contra todo el oro y la plata. Esperaba que no lo hiciera porque sabía que el hecho entristecería a Dori.

" PEQUEÑO HOBBIT!" se burló Smaug, haciendo una pausa después de arrojar a Bombur a un lado. Se puso de pie y arqueó las alas hacia atrás. "¡Por fin saliste de tu escondite!"

"¡Bilbo, corre!" gritó Bofur, que era el enano más cerca de él. No le hizo caso a su amigo y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del dragón con cada gramo de valor que tenía. Él deseaba que hubiera más de lo mismo.

"No me estaba escondiendo," replicó él, apretando el anillo entre sus temblorosas manos. "Yo estaba corriendo porque intentaste matarme sin razón."

Smaug tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Fue un horrible sonido de metal retorcido y rayo crepitante.

"¿Quieres una razón? Yo te daré una. ¡Tú has ayudado a estos inmundos enanos! ¡¿Es una razón suficiente para ti?!"

Bilbo se estremeció y giro la mirada hacia donde Kili estaba apuntando al dragón con una flecha blanca que brillaba intensamente. Rápidamente se volvió a mirar a la criatura y dio un paso hacia adelante para mantener toda la atención sobre sí mismo.

"¡Tu no vas a ganar!" gritó, tratando de sofocar el miedo que parpadeo en él. "¡Incluso si morimos aquí, los demás vendrán a luchar contra ti! ¡Este es tu final, oh Smaug el tremendo. ¡Tu tiempo ha llegado!"

Los ojos de Smaug se agrandaron y su boca se estiro en una mueca que mostraba sus muchos, muchos dientes.

"¡Pequeño gusano repugnante! ¡Yo soy el rey debajo de la montaña, Yo-"

El discurso del dragón fue cortado cuando una sola flecha se incrustó en su pecho. Smaug dio un gritó tan fuerte que el corazón de la montaña se sacudió. Bilbo se desplomó de rodillas y se tapó sus sensibles oídos con las manos. Observó, con los ojos entornados, como el dragón cayó al suelo en un rotundo 'boom' a los pies de todos ellos. El oro y la plata volaron por el aire, y él se corrió del camino para evitar quedar atrapado bajo una avalancha del tesoro. Entonces todo quedó inmóvil y en silencio mientras esperaban que Smaug se levantara una vez más.

No lo hizo.

Bilbo lentamente, muy lentamente, se puso de pie. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y sueltas como gelatina, y amenazaban con derrumbarse. Pero se empujó hacia adelante hasta que finalmente se puso delante de Smaug. El dragón estaba inmóvil como una piedra; sus ojos de brasa acristalados y oscurecidos con la muerte. En su pecho estaba la flecha de Kili; enterrado en el único punto libre de escamas y joyas.

"Lo hicimos. Está muerto", susurró, sintiendo una extraña especie de maravilla entumecida. "Oh, Eru. Se acabó. ¡Esto es todo...!"

"Mahal", inhaló Dori, uniéndose a él para mirar al dragón. El resto no tardó en aparecer y apretarse alrededor del cadáver del dragón una vez conocido como Smaug. Nadie dijo una palabra durante mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente Fili comenzado a reírse.

"Está muerto. Está muerto y _Kili_ lo mató, y madre me sacara la piel vivo por dejarlo cerca de un dragón," jadeó, la risa a través de sus palabras. Dejó escapar un chillido alto que se parecía mucho a un pájaro, y luego se volvió hacia su hermano recogiéndolo en un abrazo que lo levantó de sus pies.

"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Kili, mataste a Smaug!" gritó el príncipe, y fue como si una presa se hubiera roto porque el resto de la Compañía comenzó a animar y gritar, y casi arrojando a Fili en sus intentos de abrazar a Kili. Bilbo lo observaba todo con una sonrisa mientras se hundía lentamente de rodillas; con sus emociones y heridas finalmente pasándole factura. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Smaug estaba _muerto_ y sus amigos estaban _vivos_ y felices, y los mantendría de esa manera hasta la batalla con _Azog_.

"Bilbo".

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Thorin de rodillas junto a él. Dio al rey una sonrisa temblorosa antes de gritar al ser arrastrado en un aplastante abrazo. Por tercera vez en el día, Bilbo se encontró aplastado contra el pecho de piedra de Thorin.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró el Enano, enterrando su rostro en sus rizos. Un brazo se instaló alrededor de su cintura mientras que el otro se deslizó alrededor de sus hombros mientras prácticamente sentaba al Hobbit en su regazo. Bilbo podía sentir toda la sangre corriendo a su rostro cuando aspiró el olor del fuego, sudor y hierro. ¡¿Que demonios estaba haciendo Thorin?!

"¡T-Thorin...! Tu... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, su voz escuchándose muy alta en sus oídos.

"Mmm. Estoy bien. Smaug no me podía agarrar," respondió el rey en voz baja, mal interpretando su pregunta. "Estaba más preocupado por ti. De pie ante una bestia como esa. ¿Hay algo a lo que le temas?"

"Sí. Tengo un montón de miedos", admitió fácilmente. "Es sólo que no dejo que mis temores me impidan hacer lo que debo."

Thorin se rió entre dientes.

"Eres _muy_ valiente. Ese valor es lo que hizo caer al mayor enemigo de mi pueblo. Te agradezco por eso, Bilbo Bolsón. Gracias por vengar a mi pueblo."

"Kili es el que disparó la flecha," murmuró Bilbo mientras lentamente llevó sus brazos hacia arriba y los envolvió alrededor de la cintura del rey. En el momento en que lo hizo, Thorin lo apretó con más fuerza haciendo que Bilbo pensara que lo rompería por la mitad. Pero no protestó ya que había recibido varios golpes. En su lugar, se relajó en el abrazo y enterró su cara contra la capa de piel, y se permitió el pequeño y culpable placer de estar en poder de la única persona que siempre había amado.

Smaug estaba muerto pero -Fili, Kili, y Thorin- estaban _vivos_.


	19. Capitulo Dieciocho

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

.

.

* * *

 **CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

* * *

.

.

"¿Um, tío? Odio interrumpir este momento... Pero, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Bilbo y Thorin levantaron la mirada y observaron a Fili. El joven príncipe miraba cuidadosamente a un lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Le tomó a Bilbo más de lo que le hubiera gustado darse cuenta exactamente por qué el enano estaba evitando el contacto visual con ellos.

"Mmp!" Bilbo se libro del abrazo de Thorin y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente se acomodo la camisa, el abrigo y el cinto; todo en un intento de evitar los ojos de los dos enanos. Podía sentir su cara cada vez más caliente y esperaba que no se viera muy parecido a un tomate maduro.

Thorin se puso de pie a un ritmo más calmado; mientras miraba a su sobrino. "Habla más claro, Fili. No importa lo que piense Kili, en realidad no puedo leer tu mente."

"Estoy hablando del dragón. ¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?" explicó Fili, haciendo un gesto hacia el fallecido Smaug. "Y ¿cómo vamos salir de aquí? La entrada principal se derrumbó."

El rey suspiró y miró por encima del cadáver de su mayor enemigo. "Por ahora podemos dejar a Smaug aquí. Es más importante que nos centramos en la limpieza de la entrada."

Bilbo pensó de nuevo en las puertas que se habían derrumbado y arrugó la nariz. "Eso llevará más manos de las que tenemos ahora. Necesitamos ayuda".

"Tiene razón," acordó Balin, uniéndose a la conversación con Óin y Gandalf. "Vamos a necesitar otros si queremos que las puertas funcionen de nuevo."

"Estoy seguro de que los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago estarían dispuestos a ayudar si se les paga", señaló el mago mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. Su sombrero había desaparecido en algún momento durante la pelea, y su cabello ahora caía en su rostro en un lío de ondas de plata.

Thorin frunció los labios en una mueca fea. "Esos hombres son codiciosos y van a pedir más de lo que merecen."

"En realidad, son pobres, hambrientos y tienen un líder egoísta", replicó Bilbo, decidido a cortar la agitación de la codicia de raíz. "Y en caso de que no te dieras cuenta, tienes montañas de oro aquí. Puedes permitirte el lujo de desprenderte de algunas monedas a ellos en aras de la reconstrucción de su ciudad."

El rey parpadeó un par de veces antes de que un atisbo de vergüenza cruzara su rostro. "Eres ... Tienes razón. No estaría de más pagar por su ayuda."

"Puedo ir mañana a hablar con ellos", se ofreció Balin, saltando rápidamente ante la idea. "También puedo enviar una carta a Dáin mientras estoy allí. Estoy seguro de que estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos."

Thorin asintió. "Hazlo. También envía un mensaje a mi hermana. Dile que comience a enviar enanos y materiales de construcción. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir si queremos reconstruir este lugar."

"Muy bien, ¿hemos terminado aquí? Porque tengo un Hobbit para examinar", dijo Óin arrastrando las palabras con los brazos cruzados y unos golpecitos con el pie.

Bilbo parpadeó y se señaló a sí mismo cuando todo el mundo se volvió a mirarlo. "¿Yo? ¿Por qué tienes que examinarme? ¡Estoy bien!"

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea", replicó el enano, moviéndose para tirar de la parte inferior de su chaqueta roja."¡Vamos, afuera! El tiempo se está perdiendo."

El Hobbit frunció el ceño y alejo su chaqueta de la mano de Óin. "No, no hay necesidad. Estoy bien."

Óin se detuvo y lo miró por un momento con los ojos sin parpadear. Luego, más rápido de lo que Bilbo hubiera creído posible, el enano le dio un golpecito fuertemente en las costillas. Instintivamente grito cuando el dolor corrió a través de su cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su lado.

"¿Todavía te sientes bien?" pregunto el sanador mientras Thorin corría a su lado.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde te duele?" le preguntó el rey, sus ojos azules rastreando su cuerpo.

El Hobbit agitó una mano desdeñosamente y se alejó de los enanos. "¡No es nada, sólo un hematoma! Yo probablemente no tenía que jugar "Keep Away" con Smaug. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Thorin le dirigió una mirada a Óin, quien se la devolvió con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bilbo se encontró atrapado entre los dos enanos con Thorin atrás y Óin adelante. Thorin lo sujeto por los hombros con un agarre firme, mientras que el sanador comenzaba a tirar de su chaqueta y camisa sin un ápice de vergüenza. El Hobbit gritó ante la repentina insistencia de desnudarlo, y se retorció hacia atrás con el fin de escapar de esos dedos fríos. Por desgracia, él tenía poco espacio para maniobrar con un rey de pie a su espalda.

"¡Óin, deja de hacer eso! ¡Nunca te di permiso para tocarme allí!" se opuso, tratando de empujar las manos del sanador. Detrás de él, sintió a Thorin suspirar profundamente antes de que sus dos manos fueran capturadas por el rey. El Enano fácilmente unió sus dedos juntos y obligo a sus brazos ir hacia abajo para que no pudiera detener a Óin.

"Sólo acéptalo. Óin es muy terco sobre estos asuntos. Él va a ganar de una manera u otra", le aconsejó el rey, inclinándose para hablarle al oído. Bilbo frunció el ceño en respuesta y trató de resistir el impulso de chocar sus cabezas.

"Justo lo que pensaba. Las costillas están magulladas," declaró Óin, haciendo una pausa para hurgar en su bolsa y mirando al Hobbit. "Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿eh?"

Bilbo levantó la nariz. "No es nada de qué preocuparse. Mis costillas se curaran con el tiempo. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo que terminaste con contusiones en las costillas?" le preguntó Thorin, frotando su pulgar contra los nudillos de Bilbo.

"Me caí por las escaleras y el oro", respondió distraídamente, su atención principalmente en el sanador. "¿Óin, que hay en esa jarra?"

"Algo que va a ayudar con los moretones," dijo el sanador mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de vidrio y algunas vendas de su paquete. Hizo un gesto hacia la chaqueta y la camisa de Bilbo. "Quítatelo ahora y siéntate. No me obligues a pedirle a Thorin que lo haga."

Bilbo se quejó, pero obedientemente asintió. Una vez que sus manos fueron puestas en libertad, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa antes de sentarse en el suelo frío con las piernas cruzadas. Detrás de él, Thorin lanzo un gemido ahogado que hizo que Óin y Bilbo lo miraran.

"Thorin... ¿estás bien?" le preguntó el Hobbit, mirando hacia el rey. Thorin tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar en un gran dolor mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños. Cuando lo volvió a mirar más de cerca, vio que el rostro del enano estaba incluso convirtiéndose en un tono de color rosa que se extendía hasta el cuello y la clavícula.

"¿Estás enfermo?" le preguntó antes de mirar de nuevo a Óin. "¿Está enfermo? ¿Es necesario examinarlo en primer lugar?"

Óin resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Él está bien. Sólo es un tonto. Ahora quieto;.. Este perfume me llevó semanas prepararlo no quiero perder ni una gota de el.".

Bilbo de mala gana hizo lo que le dijo, y permitió que el sanador le pasara una pomada de color amarillo sobre cada pulgada de su pecho y espalda antes de envolverlo con vendajes limpios. Cuando Óin finalmente ató la última vuelta, alguien dejó caer su camisa sucia en su cabeza.

"Vístete ahora. Hace frío aquí," le ordenó Thorin, mirando fijamente a algo hacia la izquierda. Miró hacia donde el enano estaba observando sólo para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada. Pero sólo encontró más oro.

 _¿Tal vez se está dando cuenta que ha vuelto a ser rico? se preguntó mientras se ponía su camisa y luego la chaqueta. O en busca de la Piedra del Arca. De cualquier forma aquello no era bueno._

"No levantes objetos pesados o enfrentes dragones para las próximas semanas," le ordenó Óin empacando sus suministros. Se mantuvo de pie y lo señaló con el dedo. "Ya sabes a que me refiero, Bilbo. No hagas nada imprudente en el corto plazo. Puedes terminar rompiéndote las costillas la próxima vez."

"Sí, Óin," respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Óin chasqueó la lengua y le dio un último empuje antes de ir acosar a su próxima víctima. Bilbo frunció el ceño y se frotó donde lo había tocado. El viejo enano era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sigue?" le preguntó a Thorin, volviéndose hacia el enano restante. Balin y Gandalf se habían alejado a hacer planes para regresar a la Ciudad del Lago en la madrugada mientras Fili se había reunido con los otros para celebrar. Por lo que podía ver, Kili, Fili, Glóin y Bifur se habían subido a la cabeza de Smaug a cantar una canción ruidosa sobre el dragón. Nori, Bofur y Dwalin estaban tratando de sacar las escamas del animal muerto mientras Ori estaba dibujando un boceto de Smaug. En una de las plataformas inferiores, Bombur y Dori estaban sentados fumando sus pipas.

"Vamos a descansar un poco. Ha sido un día largo para todos nosotros," respondió Thorin, mirando alrededor de las masivas cámaras. "Mañana vamos a explorar los niveles superiores y ver lo que hay que hacer con la entrada. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante antes de que llegue el invierno."

El Hobbit estuvo de acuerdo. Ellos tenían una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer, y no tenían suficiente tiempo para hacerlo todo. Smaug finalmente se había ido, pero la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos todavía se cernía sobre ellos en los próximos días. Y luego, si sobrevivía, aún tenía que destruir el anillo. Tenía mucho para lo que prepararse para los próximos días. Bilbo suspiró profundamente; sintiéndose viejo por primera vez desde que había comenzado su viaje.

"Probablemente deberías ir a dormir", dijo el rey, mirándolo con las cejas inclinadas. "Te ves agotado."

"El sueño suena bonito justo ahora", admitió, sintiendo dolor en los huesos y un latido en la cabeza. "Pero no me gustaría perderme la celebración."

"Estoy seguro de que estaremos celebrando bastante en un futuro próximo," señaló el enano mientras extendía la mano y suavemente la colocaba en su espalda. Le permitió al rey que lo guiará a las escaleras y lo ayudará a llegar hasta donde Bombur y Dori estaban sentados.

"¿Bilbo?" dijo Bombur, alejando la pipa de su boca. Junto a él, Dori levantó una ceja mientras miraba con sus ojos de halcón por encima del Hobbit.

"Cuiden de él, por el momento. Me temo que puede caer dormido de pie", explicó Thorin mientras guiaba al Hobbit hacia los dos enanos. Bilbo se dejó maniobrar como una muñeca, y fácilmente se deslizó entre sus dos amigos, cuando le hicieron sitio.

Vagamente, oyó a Thorin hablar un poco más acerca de los suministros y los paquetes, pero su mente no entendía las palabras. Todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse y dormir durante cien años. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acomodó en el hombro de Dori, y se permitió relajar su peso contra el Enano. Debe haber derivado fuera durante unos minutos, porque poco después Bilbo se encontró siendo guiado sobre una base blanda. Gimió antes de acurrucarse en lo que parecía una almohada firme, y oyó el zumbido lejano de voces murmurando antes de que algo pesado y caliente se colocara sobre él. Acerco la nueva manta sin pensar, y aspiró el olor del fuego y el hierro antes de volver a dormirse.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Cuando Bilbo se despertó de nuevo, se encontró en su saco de dormir entre Dori y Ori con el abrigo de Thorin arrojado sobre él. Se quedó mirando el techo oscuro durante un largo rato mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se apoderaban de él. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido, gimió y se frotó la cara.

 _Smaug estaba muerto, Bard no lo hizo, y Thorin posiblemente va a volverse loco. Ah, y ese ejército de Orcos y Duendes estaban probablemente viniendo hacia ellos, enumeró, frotándose los ojos. Qué bonita manera de empezar el día._

Con otro gemido, se destapo y observo la cámara del tesoro. En el otro lado de Ori, Fili y Kili dormían enredados juntos en un lío de las extremidades y cabello. Apoyado contra una pared del fondo, Bofur dormía junto a Bombur, Glóin y Óin. Pero aparte de ellos ocho, no pudo encontrar ningún signo de los otros enanos y mago.

 _¿Quizás ya están despiertos?_ se preguntó, levantándose rápidamente con cuidado de su saco de dormir y poniéndose el gran abrigo del rey. Thorin podía permitirse el lujo de prestárselo. Erebor era frío y se había enfrentado a un dragón. El rey se lo debía. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, se dio cuenta de una pequeña y desconocida bolsa estaba encima de su paquete. Curioso, lo recogió y lo abrió, se encontró que estaba llena de una variedad de frutos secos.

 _¿Bombur dejo esto aquí? O tal vez ¿Dori?_ reflexionó Bilbo antes de despedir el misterio picando su nueva comida. Era una regla tácita entre los Hobbits que cuando se enfrentan con comida gratis, uno nunca la rechaza. Con su comida en la mano, comenzó a buscar al resto de sus compañeros.

Los encontró, finalmente, en los niveles superiores de la ciudad. Siguiendo el sonido del eco de voces, vagó hasta que llegó a las puertas principales de Erebor. Las enormes puertas largas habían sido destruidas en escombros por Smaug. De pie delante de los restos estaban Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur y Nori. Thorin y Bifur estaban en una profunda conversación mientras examinaban las puertas mientras Nori y Dwalin estaban apoyados contra una pared cercana. El ladrón estaba limpiando las uñas de los dedos con la punta de una daga mientras Dwalin parecía como si estuviera tratando de dominar el arte de dormir con los ojos abiertos. En cuanto vieron a Bilbo, todos se detuvieron en sus tareas y se volvieron hacia él.

"Bueno, si no es nuestro valiente ladrón," arrulló Nori, agitando su daga en señal de saludo. "¿Tuviste un buen sueño? Por supuesto que te lo has ganado con todo lo que hiciste anoche"

Bilbo se encogió de hombros mientras se metía otro puñado de frutos secos en la boca. "Mejor de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Me sorprende verlos despiertos. Pensé que estarían durmiendo con los otros después de su victoria."

Dwalin resopló. "Pesos ligeros, la gran cantidad de ellos. No pueden incluso manejar la cerveza hecha por los Hombres. Me avergüenza llamarlos enanos."

"Dice el enano que perdió a uno de esos hombres en un concurso de beber", dijo Thorin arrastrando las palabras, dando a su amigo una sonrisa malvada.

"¡No he perdido! ¡Fue un empate!" negó Dwalin mientras Nori y Bifur se carcajeaban.

El rey se limitó a mirarlo. "Te desmayaste debajo de la mesa con nada más que tu ropa interior. Ella siguió bebiendo durante la siguiente hora y nos derroto a todos en los dados. No creo que cuenta como un empate."

"¡¿Perdiste ante una Mujer?!" gritó Nori, mirandolo como si su mayor deseo había sido concedido. "Oh, yo nunca te hare olvidar esto ahora."

"Le hablas de esto a alguien y le diré a Dori realmente por qué terminó desnudo en aquella celda en Gondor," el guerrero lo amenazo, mirando al otro enano.

Nori inmediatamente dejó de reír.

"¿Dónde están Balin y Gandalf?" preguntó Bilbo, la decisión de ignorar las anécdotas vergonzosas de los enanos, ya que era demasiado temprano en la mañana para esas tonterías.

"Ellos se fueron en la madrugada a la Ciudad del Lago," respondió Thorin, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba al Hobbit.

"Veo que tomo mi abrigo", remarco, con los labios temblorosos que amenazaban con convertirse en una sonrisa.

El Hobbit se encogió de hombros. El abrigo en realidad le quedaba demasiado grande y lo arrastraba por el suelo detrás de él como un velo pesado. También era bastante feo, en su opinión, pero Thorin siempre había tenido un gusto horrible para la ropa. Sin embargo lo mantenía caliente y era suave por lo que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto ese tipo de errores. "Es muy caliente y no me gusta el frío."

"¿Voy a estar recibiéndolo de nuevo en un futuro próximo?" preguntó el rey.

"No", el Hobbit respondió sin rodeos, comiendo más de su merienda.

Bifur resopló mientras Thorin suspiro. "¿Al menos va a compartir su comida?"

Bilbo se burló y abrazó al pequeño paquete más cerca de su pecho. "Tienes mayor probabilidad de obtener tu abrigo."

"Eres una pequeña cosa egoísta, ¿verdad?" preguntó Thorin aunque sonaba más como un comentario que una pregunta.

"Sólo cuando se trata de alimentos", aseguró, haciendo estallar otra nuez en la boca.

Los ojos de Thorin brillaron mientras lo observaba. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

"Por lo tanto, Bilbo, ¿qué demonios le has dicho a Smaug para enojarlo tanto anoche?" pidió Nori, compartiendo una mirada con Bifur y Dwalin que no pudo leer.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. "Le dije que su fuego no podía derretir todo."

Bifur gimió y gruño algo que tradujo libremente en, '¿Eres estúpido? ¿Por qué harías eso?'

"Fue un accidente. No pensé que se iba a enojar tanto," admitió, empujándose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano. En parte era cierto que había cuestionado la capacidad de Smaug para quemar todo, pero los otros no tenían la necesidad de saber lo que inició el tema. "¿Qué fue esa flecha que Kili utilizo? Noté que brillaba."

"Gandalf dijo que puso algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella", explicó Dwalin, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "Supongo que hizo la flecha más fuerte, o algo así. De todas formas hizo su trabajo matando al bastardo al final."

"Todavía no puedo creer que esté muerto", admitió Nori, moviendo la cabeza. "Después de todos estos años, Smaug finalmente se ha ido. Nos... Podemos volver a casa."

Todos los enanos guardaron silencio ante aquellas palabras, y Bilbo sintió que se le ablandaba el corazón. En ese momento, Nori se veía muy joven. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y las líneas en su rostro se suavizaron cuando él tomó en la comprensión de que Erebor era libre una vez más. Hizo que su parecido con Ori aún más pronunciada. Con cuidado, el Hobbit se metió la bolsa en su chaqueta, y se estiró para darle al ladrón un abrazo alrededor de la cintura.

"Sí, Nori. Puedes volver a casa ahora", dijo en contra de la clavícula del ladrón mientras le palmeaba la espalda. "Dori, Ori, tu y todos los demás. Todos tienen un hogar de nuevo."

Nori se tensó por un largo tiempo antes de relajarse lentamente en el abrazo. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros e inclinó la cabeza contra el cabello de Bilbo. El Hobbit pretendió con cuidado no escuchar el inestable aliento del enano, o el goteo de agua caliente que goteaba por su cuello. Siguió abrazando a su amigo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Ninguno de los otros hablaba. Algunas cosas eran mejor no decirlas.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Después de las lágrimas derramadas y de hacerse votos ("Nunca hablaremos de esto otra vez, Bilbo. Dori se pondrá celoso y tratara de abrazarme también. No puedo darle el lujo de romperme las costillas. Una vez más.") Los enanos lo arrastraron de vuelta al tesoro. Allí encontraron a los otros finalmente despiertos y disfrutando de su nueva riqueza.

"¡Tío! ¡Bilbo! ¡Vengan a unirse a nosotros!" gritó Kili en señal de saludo, desde su lugar en la montaña del tesoro. Una corona de oro se encontraba en su cabeza ladeada, y alrededor de su cuello tenía varios collares de piedras preciosas. Los otros estaban vestidos de manera similar y se desplazaban alrededor de la habitación a través de la colección.

"¿Dónde encontraste esa cosa llamativa?" murmuró Thorin, levantando las cejas.

"¿Quiere decir la corona?" le preguntó Bilbo, entrecerrando los ojos en la pieza de oro y diamantes que brillaba intensamente. Sin duda era muy llamativa...

Thorin gruñó. "Sí. Necesito buscar una decente que se haya hecho correctamente. Algo con rubíes para que coincida con su color."

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco. "Guardar esa preocupación apremiante para más adelante. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, cómo se supone que vamos a dividir por igual todo este tesoro entre sí sin dejar a Erebor sin dinero."

"Eso es para lo que Glóin está aquí," respondió el rey, haciendo un gesto con una mano sin darle importancia. "Verá que todo el mundo tiene una parte justa. No te preocupes. Recibirás tu debida recompensa al final."

"No me importa mi parte", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Todo se ira a Thranduil de todos modos."

Thorin frunció el ceño oscuramente. "Me había olvidado de su reparto. ¿Qué te poseyó para ofrecer su porción al come hierva?"

"El deseo de no permanecer en su compañía por más tiempo", dijo el Hobbit, empujandose el pelo hacia atrás. Realmente necesitaba cortarlo. Los extremos estaban empezando a hacerle cosquillas en los pómulos y bloquear sus ojos.

La cara de Thorin se volvio aún más oscura. "Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Desgraciado asqueroso. Si alguna vez lo vuelvo a ver, voy a enseñarle por qué nadie se atreve a robarle a un enano."

"A excepción de los dragones", le recordó al rey, "y yo no soy una cosa para ser robado, gracias. Trata de recordar eso."

"Tú eres parte de la Compañía. Perteneces con nosotros", declaró el Enano firmemente, mirándolo con los ojos embriagados.

Bilbo se congeló. "Tu... ¿Todos creen eso?"

"¿Crees que enfrentaría a un dragón por cualquier persona?" señalo Thorin.

"No, supongo que no", admitió en voz baja. Una parte de él era consciente de que la compañía había estado cuidando de él durante el viaje. Pero no quería enfrentarse a ello porque si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a la culpa y el deseo que venía con eso. Él quería su amor de nuevo, sí, pero se había dicho con firmeza que no era importante en esta ocasión. Había conocido a su amor ya una vez; él no lo necesitaba una segunda vez. Todo lo que necesitaba era mantenerlos vivos. Pero su corazón no parecía escuchar a su mente.

"No está bien que no recibes nada a partir de toda la ayuda que ya has proporcionado", comentó el rey, frotándose la mandíbula. Miró alrededor de las masivas cámaras y sobre todo en el tesoro ante ellos. "Tiene que haber algo aquí que te puedo dar."

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. "No, déjalo. No me importa el tesoro. No tengo ningún uso para ello."

Thorin lo miró como si acabara de empezar a hablar de nuevo en Sindarin. "¿Smaug te ha golpeado en la cabeza anoche? ¿Debo buscar a Óin para que te examine de nuevo?"

El Hobbit puso los ojos en blanco. "No hay nada de malo en mí, Thorin. Simplemente no me importa el tesoro. No lo puedo comer o usarlo para mantenerme caliente. No puede hablarme o hacerme compañía. Todo lo que puede hacer el brillar."

"Pero puedes comprar comida, ropa y refugio", el rey sostuvo su lado. "Incluso puede unir a la gente, y crear relaciones. Todo este tesoro puede hacer eso por ti."

"Puedo hacer crecer mi propia comida y hacer mi propia ropa fácilmente", replicó, apoyando las manos en las caderas para mirar al rey. "El oro y la plata pueden unir a la gente, pero también puede separarlos. Puede destruir reinos y causar la guerra. Basta con mirar todo lo hizo Smaug sólo por algunas brillantes joyas y bonitas monedas."

"Tú no entiendes," respondió Thorin, moviendo la cabeza. Miró a sus pies antes de arrodillarse para recoger una moneda de oro y un anillo de zafiro. Se las tendió a Bilbo y forzó al Hobbit a mirarlos.

"¿Ves esta moneda? ¿Ves los diseños y las palabras grabadas en los dos lados?" preguntó, y cuando Bilbo asintió, levantó el anillo también. "¿Ves el anillo? ¿Ves cómo lisa y pulida la banda de plata es? ¿Los diseños grabados en ella? ¿Ves cuán cuidadosamente cortada esta la joya?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y empujó la mano del enano de la cara. "Sí, Thorin, lo veo, pero no estoy siguiéndote-"

"Este es el legado de mi pueblo," el rey interrumpió sin cuidado. "Esto es con lo que nuestro creador nos bendijo. Los talentos de este arte-para transformar rocas y piedras en algo hermoso. Para tomar un mineral áspero y sin cortar y transformarlo en una hermosa joya. Todo el tesoro que se ve aquí fue hecho por las manos de los enanos. A través del trabajo duro, la dedicada persistencia, y habilidades practicadas, hemos creado toda esta riqueza. Ninguna otra raza puede hacer lo que hacemos aquí. Ninguna otra raza puede tener una piedra inútil y elaborarla en algo útil. Cuando descarta esta tesoro como nada, descarta el trabajo duro y el talento de mi pueblo."

"Yo... yo nunca pensé de esa manera," tartamudeó Bilbo, sintiendo como su cara enrojecía. Después de ver a Thorin volverse loco por la Piedra del Arca, había empezado a odiar el oro y las joyas de los enanos. Él no se había parado a pensar profundamente sobre por qué lo atesoraban tanto ya que era suficiente cuando Thorin los había elegido sobre su amistad. Pero ahora, al oír hablar al rey de ello, se dio cuenta de lo injusto que estaba siendo. El hecho de que no le importaba las monedas de oro y esmeraldas no quería decir que tenía el derecho de mirar hacia abajo en los que lo hicieron.

"Lo siento, lo siento, Thorin tienes razón;.. Yo no entendía, no entendía nada de eso, y en mi ignorancia lo descarté como sin valor que estaba mal de mí... no tenía derecho a hacer eso ", dijo el Hobbit, obligándose a cumplir con los ojos del rey. "Por favor, perdóname."

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y arrojó la moneda y el anillo de nuevo al suelo. "No estoy enojado por tus palabras. Las he escuchado muchas veces, y entiendo por qué otros nos llaman codiciosos y fríos. Los enanos sienten emociones muy fuertes, y a veces nuestro orgullo por nuestro oficio nos puede consumir. Cuando lo hace, llegamos a ser tan codiciosos y crueles como dicen los rumores."

Se encogió en eso. "Entiendo. Yo sólo... ¿Cómo se controlan? ¿Esta locura por el tesoro? ¿Cómo logran el no caer en él por completo?"

"Depende del enano," dijo el rey simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. "Algunos resisten el tirón fácilmente mientras que otros luchan. Al final, depende de ellos."

Bilbo sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Thorin había resistido a la tentación de un tesoro hasta que se enfrentó a la Piedra del Arca. Se había quedado atrapado completamente bajo la locura de su pueblo a continuación. El Hobbit no sabía cómo el rey se ocuparía de él en esta ocasión, pero las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

"Es suficiente de esta conversación tan sombría", declaró el Enano, entrecerrando los ojos en algo a la distancia. "Creo que sé lo que debe pagar tu servicio. Espera aquí."

El Hobbit hizo lo que le pidió y observó al rey trotar hacia una de las montañas de tesoros. Observó al Enano arrodillarse y comenzar a cavar algo fuera de la horda de monedas de oro. Con una maldición ahogada, Thorin tiró algo largo y blanco libre de la pila, y luego se enderezó y se volvió. Cuando Bilbo vio lo que tenía en la mano, su boca se abrió.

"Es eso... ¿Es Mithril?" preguntó mientras el enano se acercó, mirando fijamente a su nuevo (viejo) regalo.

Thorin lo miro y le dio una amplia sonrisa. "De hecho, es Mithril y ahora es tu Mithril."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con él?" preguntó mientras el rey se lo entregaba.

"Póntelo."

Él puso los ojos en blanco pero no discutió. Más bien quería a su vieja camisa de nuevo. "Está bien. Puedo aceptar esto, pero nada más. Thranduil puede tener el resto."

Thorin frunció el ceño pero no discutió con él. "Como desees. Sin embargo, no creo que se olvidarán de sus servicios. Aquí todo el mundo sabe lo que hizo por nosotros, y que no se rindió. No te olvides de eso."

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior con el fin de permanecer en silencio. Recordó la última vez, cuando él había ayudado a la compañía a alejar a Smaug, y la forma en que lo llamó amigo. Recordó cómo, después de robar la Piedra del Arca, Thorin amenazó con matarlo, y cómo nadie se molestó en detenerlo. Recordó todo, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo les tomaría esta vez para olvidarse de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

Más tarde ese día, Bilbo se encontró de alguna forma ayudando a Thorin a explorar Erebor. Todos ellos se habían dividido en grupos de dos o tres personas y se les dio secciones de la ciudad para explorar. De alguna manera se encontró junto con el rey, y antes de que pudiera protestar, los otros ya estaban corriendo afuera en sus propios grupos. Thorin se había encogido de hombros simplemente cuando lo miro cuestionandolo.

"Tampoco los entiendo," dijo el rey en respuesta. "¿Nos vamos ahora?"

Suspiró y asintió. "Vamos."

La sección que debían explorar resultó ser el palacio. Bilbo nunca había pensado que Erebor tenía un palacio, ya que parecía que todo el monte era su castillo. Cuando le dijo esto a Thorin, el Enano se rió.

"¿Por qué no habríamos de tener un palacio? Tenemos casas, mercados y escuelas," el rey señalo. "Erebor es una ciudad incluso si no coincide con la idea de una".

"Supongo que simplemente he pensado en la montaña como una casa grande", admitió, rascándose la nariz. "En La Comarca no hay nada como esto."

"No, su Comarca es muy simple y práctico," el Enano estuvo de acuerdo, dejando a un lado una columna rota.

Bilbo miró el perfil del rey. "No sé si debería sentirme insultado o no."

"No fue un insulto", aseguró Thorin rápidamente. "Yo simplemente quería decir que a su gente no parece gustarle la arquitectura dramática."

"No, no," estuvo de acuerdo, pensando de nuevo en su tierra natal. "No vemos ningún punto en ello. Mientras te mantenga cálido y seguro, ¿qué importa si es grande o pequeño? Es suficiente con que se llene con la familia y los amigos."

Thorin se detuvo y lo miró con los labios apretados. "Su casa estaba vacía."

Se detuvo y asintió. "Era. Mis padres se han ido y no tengo hermanos o cónyuge."

"Siento escuchar eso," dijo el rey, con sus ojos de un azul cielo y un tono honesto. "¿Alguna vez la has echado de menos, entonces? Su casa estaba vacía, pero la Comarca seguía siendo tu hogar. ¿O no has tenido mucho tiempo para ello?"

Bilbo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se esforzó por recordar su antiguo hogar. La Comarca era hermoso, seguro y cómodo, pero no estaba en casa. Se había dado cuenta cuando se estableció en Rivendel. Había sido tan fácil dejar todo atrás que le hizo darse cuenta de que su corazón ya no vio la Comarca como su casa. Rivendel, por supuesto, era precioso y relajante, pero también nunca se sintió como en casa. La verdad era que no podía recordar cuando un lugar se había sentido como en casa. Lo había perdido en el momento que tomó el primer paso fuera de la puerta de Erebor.

"No", dijo finalmente, mirando hacia atrás al enano. "No echo de menos La Comarca. No se ha sentido como mi casa por un largo tiempo."

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron y dio un paso hacia atrás. Abrió la boca por un momento antes de cerrarla rápidamente y luchar de nuevo. Miró por encima de su hombro y dijo, "Sígueme. El palacio esta un poco más allá de esta sala."

Bilbo parpadeó antes de apresurarse para alcanzarlo. Thorin no dijo nada más hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gran conjunto de puertas de mármol. Una de las puertas se había derrumbado en el suelo mientras que la otra se había roto en numerosos lugares. Subiendo con cuidado sobre el lío de mármol y piedras, entraron al palacio. Se detuvo cuando finalmente el enano lo hizo, y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Parecían estar en una especie de hall de entrada si tuviera que adivinar. El suelo estaba hecho de una piedra de color verde oscuro que él no reconocía, y hubo grandes estatuas colocadas alrededor de la habitación. Hubo cinco grandes puertas antes que ellos; tres de ellos sigue siendo accesible y conducían a pasillos largos y oscuros.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos primero?" preguntó, mirando al enano.

Thorin miró lentamente a lo largo de la habitación con ojos nublados por la memoria. Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una respiración rápida a través de la nariz antes de señalar a una de las puertas de la izquierda. "Vamos a empezar por ahí. Es donde mi familia... Es donde nuestras habitaciones estaban."

Bilbo asintió y siguió al enano en la sala oscura. Podía ver muy poco en la oscuridad, y se encontró tropezando con los escombros, pero Thorin parecía no tener ningún problema. El Enano lo llevó con facilidad y familiaridad a través del corredor antes de parar de repente delante de una puerta. Lo miró por un momento antes de abrirla y entrar dentro.

El Hobbit lo siguió y miró alrededor de la gran habitación. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad, que había caído en el caos y la ruina gracias a Smaug. Había cosas que todavía permanecían intactas y en buen estado. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa que estaba rodeada de divanes y sillas acolchadas, y a un lado se encontraba una chimenea más alta que incluso Dwalin. Por el otro lado había una puerta que estaba, sorprendentemente, intacta.

Bilbo miró a Thorin y se estremeció ante lo que vio. El rey guerrero parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y vidriosos, y estaba apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que parecía doloroso. Poco a poco, el Hobbit se acercó al enano antes de llamar su nombre en voz baja.

"¿Thorin?"

El enano lo miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran de nuevo a la habitación. Cuando por fin habló, su voz era baja y ronca. "Esta... Estas fueron las cámaras de mi hermano. Frerin."

"Oh." Bilbo sintió un pinchazo de aguja en su corazón. Thorin nunca había hablado mucho de su hermano en los dos cursos de vida, y honestamente nunca había querido preguntar. Siempre le había parecido incómodo e invasivo preguntar por alguien que murió antes de que él naciera. Pero ahora, de pie en la habitación llena con el fantasma de Frerin, se dio cuenta de que tal vez era el momento de preguntar.

"Háblame de él," el Hobbit dijo en voz baja mientras veía al rey.

Thorin cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. "No sé qué decir."

"Di lo que sea. Lo que te viene a la mente," sugirió Bilbo en voz baja, porque si había una cosa que sabía bien era el dolor.

El rey tomó otra bocanada de aire inestable. "Frerin... Frerin era un arquero, como Kili. Tenía su mismo pelo rebelde pero era dorado como Fili. Él... Él era el único que heredó el pelo de madre. Dís siempre lo envidiaba por eso. También consiguió su barbilla y su nariz. Fuera de los tres de nosotros, él era el único que podía hacer que nuestro padre riera. Frerin... él siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre era feliz, incluso después de que Erebor cayó. Nada podía entristecerlo por mucho tiempo. Incluso estaba sonriendo cuando... cuando murió."

Thorin abrió los ojos y lo miró, y Bilbo encontró que estaban mojados por las lágrimas contenidas. La vista de esos ojos hizo que perdiera el aliento debido a que Thorin nunca lloraba. Ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte derramó una sola lágrima. Pero sin embargo, él lloró por su hermano que había estado muerto desde hace décadas, y de alguna manera parecía aún más triste que si hubiera llorado por él mismo.

"Murió en mis brazos," susurró el rey como si fuera un terrible secreto que no podía soportar contar. "Mi único hermano. Él era el arco y yo la espada, y era mi trabajo mantenerlos alejados de él. Era mi trabajo protegerlo. Pero yo... yo no lo hice y así murió. Murió y ahora nunca voy a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo."

"¡Vas a verlo!" dijo Bilbo antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar. "Lo verás otra vez algún día, junto con todos los que han fallecido. Lo verás sonreír de nuevo, y cuando lo haces nunca tendrás que preocuparte por perderlo de nuevo."

El enano parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una risa ahogada. "Tienes razón. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Veré a Frerin de nuevo algún día. Voy a ver a todos de nuevo."

"Pero todavía no", añadió rápidamente antes de que el enano tuviera alguna idea peligrosa. "¡No por un buen tiempo todavía porque... porque todavía tienes mucho por qué vivir! Tienes que reconstruir Erebor y-"

"Bilbo, cálmate," interrumpió Thorin, levantando una mano. "Te prometo que no estoy pensando en morir en el corto plazo."

"Nadie planea morir," señaló el Hobbit, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Todavía hacía frío y había -tontamente- dado al rey su abrigo.

"No", reconoció el enano con un movimiento de cabeza, "pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a luchar para mantenerme con vida. He perdido mucho en mi vida, sí, pero también todavía tengo mucho por lo que vivir."

Eso lo detuvo en seco. "Oh, eso es bueno."

"Debes considerar hacer lo mismo", agregó Thorin, arqueando una de sus cejas ligeramente. "El permanecer vivo, es decir. Puedes encontrar algo que valga la pena vivir."

 **Eres** _razón suficiente para seguir viviendo._

"No tengo ningún interés en morir pronto", dijo Bilbo, mirando lejos del enano real para no derramar sus pensamientos. "Pero tampoco tengo miedo de ello. He vivido una buena vida y no tengo quejas. Si muero en este viaje, al menos será por una buena causa."

El rey se burló. "Y supongo que su amor muerto no tiene nada que ver con este deseo de muerte, ¿eh?"

"En realidad, no lo hace", admitió, tratando de no sonreír sobre la ironía. "No creo que lo veré en el más allá."

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó Thorin, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado para que sus trenzas no cayeron en su rostro.

Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la zona masiva. "¿Vamos a continuar en las otras habitaciones? ¿O será demasiado para ti en este momento?"

"Puedo manejarlo", respondió el enano. "Ven; la habitación de mi hermana está al lado."

Se las arreglaron para investigar otras dos habitaciones, una perteneciente a Dis y la otra a Thrór, pero encontraron al resto inaccesible. Thorin no se veía muy preocupado por no poder visitar su antigua habitación o la de su padre, y Bilbo pensó en privado que se sentía aliviado. Enfrentarse a todo lo que una vez había perdido y ahora era suyo de nuevo nunca era una experiencia fácil.

La última habitación en que se detuvieron no estaba completamente dañada. Thorin parecía enormemente reacio a entrar en ella, pero finalmente se obligó a empujar las puertas dañadas para abrirla. Bilbo lo siguió en silencio y se encontró en una habitación similar a la de Frerin, sólo que mucho más suave y más cálida. Las paredes eran de un rojo alegre y el mobiliario era de madera en lugar de mármol y piedra. La característica más agradable de todo, eran las estanterías masivas que se alineaban en la habitación del techo al suelo. No pudo evitar dar un silbido de apreciación cuando los vio, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los libros. Algunos fueron dañados e ilegibles, pero unos pocos habían soportado el paso del tiempo y el dragón. Pero cuando cogió uno para leer a través de él, estaba decepcionado al encontrar que estaba escrito enteramente en khuzdul.

"Estas fueron las cámaras de mi madre", explicó Thorin, su tono no tan destrozado como cuando él había hablado de Frerin. "Su nombre era Arndís y le gustaba leer. Mi padre construyó esto para ella como regalo de bodas. Se pasaba todo su tiempo libre aquí con sus libros."

"Suena interesante", comentó, mirando a través de los diferentes títulos escritos en una lengua extranjera.

"Ella era suave...", dijo el rey lentamente, pareciendo reflexionar sobre sus palabras. "Siempre tan tranquila y amable sin importar las circunstancias. Nunca perdía los estribos, ni levantaba la voz, y nunca tuvo una palabra cruel que decir. Pero a pesar de su ternura, ella también era muy fuerte. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarla porque sabían que devolvería cualquier pequeña ofensa por diez. Y lo haría todo con una sonrisa en su cara. "

Bilbo miró sobre su hombro para dar al Enano una mirada. "Suena como Balin."

Thorin rió mientras trazaba sus dedos a lo largo de la chimenea. "Sí, lo hace. Pero ella era mucho más bonita a la vista."

"Le diré lo que has dicho," dijo, recogiendo otro libro para hojear a través de él.

"Él estará de acuerdo. Mi madre era hermosa", se jactó el rey guerrero. "Su pelo era tan grueso como el brazo de Dwalin y le llegaba hasta las rodillas cuando no estaba atado. Cuando lo sacudía hacia afuera en frente del fuego, brillaba como el oro fundido."

Bilbo finalmente se alejo de los libros para mirar al rey totalmente. "La extrañas."

"No tanto como yo debería", admitió Thorin, frotando su pulgar contra una grieta en el mármol blanco. "Me acuerdo de su pelo, su risa y su sonrisa, pero eso es todo lo que puedo recordar. Ella ha estado ausente durante tanto tiempo que su pérdida ni siquiera duele. Me temo que no soy un muy buen hijo para ella."

"No eres un mal hijo", aseguró mientras pensaba en su propia madre. Se encontró con que ya no podía recordar su cara o su voz tampoco. Incluso el dolor de su muerte se había embotado a lo largo de los muchos años hasta que se hizo nada más que una contusión en su corazón.

"No recuerdo la cara de mi madre o sus canciones, ya sea," Bilbo confesó. "Ella murió hace mucho tiempo también y con el tiempo yo... simplemente lo acepte. Siempre la amare y extrañare, pero no tengo dolor por su pérdida. Ya no es así."

El rey inclinó la cabeza pensativo. "¿No la extrañas más que a él?"

Bilbo ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a quién se refería. "Los extraño de diferentes maneras, así que no puedo comparar adecuadamente. Pero en cierto modo, su pérdida me hizo más daño. Los padres... ellos no están construidos para durar para siempre. Sólo un amante puede hacer eso."

Thorin parpadeó antes alejar la mirada; el Hobbit observo que sus hombros estaban tensos. "Si alguna vez lo deseas… puedes quedarte aquí."

"¿Aquí?" Bilbo repitió lentamente, tratando de seguir el cambio repentino en la conversación.

El rey asintió; Todavía negándose a enfrentarse a él. "Sí. Si lo deseas, podrías vivir aquí ... incluso podrías quedarte aquí;. En las habitaciones de mi madre con todos sus libros creo que a ella le gustaría que alguien se interesara por ellos.".

"No puedo leerlos. Están todos en khuzdul", respondió sin comprender. Su mente no se había puesto al día con las palabras que oía.

"No sería difícil traducirlos... O incluso enseñarte a leerlos", respondió el enano, de alguna manera cada vez más tensa. De repente se apartó de la chimenea y se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo de frente.

"Es sólo un pensamiento," dijo Thorin, sus ojos azules mirando las paredes de color rojo. "Piensa en ello. Nos... A todos nos gustaría que te quedaras aquí. Con nosotros. Si lo deseas... Erebor puede ser tu casa ahora."

Entonces el rey se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada más.

T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&

"Debemos tener una fiesta", declaró Kili mientras se estiraba a cabo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermano. Todavía llevaba su nueva joyería, pero al menos se había librado de la corona.

"No tenemos suficiente comida para una fiesta," señalo Bombur ya que todos ellos se habían reunido para discutir lo que habían encontrado en sus exploraciones.

"Podemos tener una más tarde," lo consoló Bofur cuando el rostro del príncipe decayó. "Después de que limpiemos este lugar y consigamos un poco más de suministros. ¡Será la fiesta para terminar todas las fiestas! ¡Va va a durar días y todo el mundo querrá hablar de ella en los próximos años!"

"¿Podemos tener fuegos artificiales?" pregunto Ori, sin detenerse en su escritura desde que se sentó. "Gandalf debe tener alguno escondido lejos."

"Se lo pediremos cuando regrese," prometió Bilbo, mirando por encima en la escritura del escriba. Fue bastante increíble como Ori podía escribir tanto y seguir las conversaciones a su alrededor. "¿Te gustó ver Erebor?"

"Fue increíble", respondió Fili antes de que el enano más joven pudiera hablar. "La sala del trono solo debe haber tomado años para construirse. ¡Y la artesanía! Nunca podría hacer algo tan detallado, incluso si pasara el resto de mi vida en el intento."

"Por suerte naciste como un príncipe, en lugar de un arquitecto," murmuró Nori, sacando una baraja de cartas de su abrigo. "¿Quién quiere jugar una partida?"

"Cuando se trata de eso," dijo Dwalin, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Nori.

Bofur también se acerco. "Yo también. Pero no hay conteo de cartas, Nori. En el momento en que lo haces te estoy pateando el culo."

Nori se burló mientras arrastraba los pies de la cubierta desgastada. "No necesito hacer trampas para ganar. Lo haces bastante fácil."

"¿Alguno de ustedes pudo visitar las minas? ¿O los pasillos profundos?" preguntó Bilbo, haciendo caso omiso de los tres, ya que comenzaron a discutir sobre su juego.

"No, estaban demasiado dañados. Tendremos que despejar primero y enviar a un grupo experimentado a investigar," contestó Bombur como Bifur asintió con la cabeza a su lado.

"La mayoría de los pasillos y escaleras parecen haberse sostenido", agregó Dori, empujando una trenza floja detrás de la oreja. "Los niveles superiores tienen el mayor daño, obviamente, pero parece que el resto de la ciudad no ha sido tocado en su mayor parte."

Thorin asintió al escuchar a todos ellos con los dedos entrelazados. "Vamos a empezar desde las puertas y movernos a través de los niveles superiores a continuación. Vamos a trabajar nuestro camino a través del resto del reino de allí."

"Debemos dar prioridad a la vivienda por encima de todo", recordó Glóin, fumando su pipa. "Si los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago nos ayudan, a continuación, van a necesitar un lugar para dormir. Y si Dáin trae a su gente entonces necesitaremos aún más espacio."

"Por no mencionar más alimentos", señaló Óin, haciendo una lista" y materiales de construcción y herramientas para sacar todos los escombros. También necesitamos una enfermería. No es probable que no haya accidentes en todo esto. Oh, y no nos olvidemos de los Orcos que nos estaban siguiendo. Necesitamos patrullas para vigilar por ellos. Dudo Azog solo ha renunciado."

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior mientras escuchaba al sanador. Si sobrevivían a la batalla que estaba por venir, entonces tendrían una gran cantidad de trabajo por hacer. Pero escucharlos discutir la reconstrucción de su ciudad le hizo ansioso. Quería decirles que se olvidaran de ello por el momento porque tenían preocupaciones más grandes de las que preocuparse con los próximos ejércitos. Quería empezar a prepararse para eso; no para la reconstrucción de una ciudad que algunos de ellos posiblemente no volvería a ver.

Kili gimió y se echó un brazo sobre los ojos. "Uf! ¿No podemos guardar toda esta conversación para más tarde? Cuando en realidad podemos ayudar? No quiero que preocuparme por esto ahora."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos estar celebrando," agregó Fili, apoyándose en sus manos. "¿Dónde está la cerveza?"

"La bebimos toda anoche," respondió Bofur, entrecerrando los ojos en su mano de cartas.

Kili gimió de nuevo, pero Fili no parecía desanimado. "¿Qué hay de la música? Todavía tenemos, ¿verdad?"

Los enanos se animaron inmediatamente. Nori, Dwalin y Bofur hicieron una pausa en su juego, e incluso Ori dejó su libro. Todos miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de arrojarse sobre sus mochilas.

"¡Bombur! ¡Vamos a cocinar lo que queda de la carne!"

"¿Dónde está mi flauta, Nori?"

"¡Otro bolsillo, otro bolsillo!"

"¡Bifur, pásame mi clarinete!"

"¿Alguien tiene alguna hierba para pipa?"

"¡Tío, toca tu arpa! ¡Necesitamos algo más que las flautas aquí!"

"Ustedes dos todavía me debe dinero. Le gané a los dos en ley."

Bilbo se rió mientras observaba el caos que estalló. Se deslizó hacia atrás para no estar en el camino, y luego se permitió disfrutar de la celebración. En parte era muy posible que lo único que podría competir un Hobbit con enanos. Eru sabía que no podía ganarles en comer o beber.

Con el tiempo, la música estaba en marcha y la comida estaba preparándose, Kili arrastró a Glóin en una danza complicada que implicaba una gran cantidad de saltos. Sorprendentemente, Glóin era bastante ágil en sus pies, y fue capaz de mantenerse al día con el enano más joven con bastante facilidad. Ori pronto arrastrado a Nori en la refriega e incluso Bombur dejó su guiso en ebullición para participar. Bilbo se rió con deleite sorprendido y aplaudió cuando el baile se volvió más rápido y más complicado.

Entonces, de la nada, Thorin estaba parado frente a él con una mano extendida.

"¿Baila conmigo?" preguntó el rey con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bilbo rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se corrió hacia atrás aún más. "N-No, no, no, gracias. Yo no sé bailar."

La cara y la mano de Thorin cayeron. "¿Oh? Veo. ¿Los Hobbits no pueden bailar, entonces?"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo, parpadeando rápidamente. ¿Podían bailar los Hobbits? Nunca había oído una pregunta más absurda. ¡Podía haberle preguntado a Bilbo también si a los Hobbits le gustaba comer! "Por supuesto que podemos bailar. ¡Podemos bailar mejor que cualquier Enano o Elfo a nuestro alrededor!"

Thorin levantó una ceja negra. "¿Qué hay de los Hombres?"

"No pueden bailar en absoluto", respondió porque era una verdad universal como que los Elfos eran preciosos, los Enanos eran fuertes, y los Hombres no podían bailar ni para salvar sus vidas. "Puedo bailar perfectamente bien. Acabo de elegir no hacerlo."

"¿Oh? Demuéstralo", lo desafió el rey, extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo.

"Lo haré", replicó, poniéndose de pie y agarrando la mano del enano arrastrándolo hacia la multitud. "Trata de estar al corriente."

En respuesta, Thorin simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

Lo que Bombur recordaba más eran sus manos.

Eran unas manos suaves y fuertes; manos que picaban verduras y amasaban pasta. Sólo fugazmente sabían lo que era sostener un hacha, y nunca se esforzaban por hacer daño a nadie. Con dedos hábiles, que le habían trenzado el pelo y peinado la barba al final del día. Aliviado sus dolores de espalda y frotado los nudos de tensión de sus hombros. Había adorado esas manos curtidas decoradas con anillos de plata y hierro porque a ella no le importaba el oro. Había sostenido esas manos con las suyas propias mientras caminaban juntos a casa, o después de que habían hecho el amor. Las había besado cuando ella le dijo que iba a ser padre. Al mismo tiempo que limpiaban sus lágrimas de alegría.

Ellas no estaban allí para secar sus lágrimas cuando Smaug llegó.

Los años después de que Erebor cayó eran una bruma para Bombur. Podía recordar sólo imágenes vagas de fuego y gritos, y de vagar durante días y días. Se acordaba de una voz suave que lo guiaba hacia adelante, pero la mayor parte de los recuerdos eran borrosos y poco claro. Probablemente habría continuado así durante el resto de sus días si Bofur no se hubiera visto obligado a despertarlo con un fuerte golpe a la cara.

Bofur, su hermano pequeño que observo a su padre quemarse vivo; que vio a su madre aplastada por un pilar al caer; cuya espalda estaba cubierta de quemaduras lo obligo a despertar. Bofur lo arrastro fuera de su niebla y le hizo recordar lo que era vivir. Él lo había salvado en todos los sentidos, y Bombur nunca podría pagarle por ello. Él era muy afortunado, en ese sentido, al tener un hermano que lo amaba tanto.

Bilbo Bolsón... no era tan afortunado.

El Hobbit no tenía un hermano. Tampoco padres y sus parientes estaban muy lejos. Tenía sólo a unos enanos y un mago solitario para acompañarlo. Bombur no sabía si podían ser suficientes para el corazón roto del Hobbit. Pero, al igual que Bofur lo había forzado a vivir, obligaría a Bilbo para seguir adelante. Porque comprendía ahora por qué su hermano luchó tan duro para él. Entendia que el amor para un cónyuge era diferente al de un hermano o un amigo, pero todavía era amor.

¿Y amor? Bueno, por eso siempre vale la pena luchar.

.TB.

Bilbo exploro Erebor en los próximos días. Se metió en su mayoría en las áreas de seguridad, como la sala del trono y tesoro, y evito las inestables minas y salas profundas. Se encontró dejando huellas en los pasillos y escaleras polvorientas mientras redescubria la gloriosa ciudad de los enanos. A veces uno de los otros se unian a él, sino la mayoría de las veces exploraba solo; perdiendose en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y planes para el futuro.

Balin y Gandalf todavía no habían regresado, pero no estaba preocupado. Estimaba que les llevaría una semana regresar a Erebor. Seguramente cuando lo hicieran traerían noticias de Azog y los suyos, y entonces podría empezar a ayudar a sus amigos a prepararse para la próxima batalla. Esperaba que tal vez la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos no tuviera lugar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. No con las vidas de los tres miembros de la realeza enana en la línea.

Con nada más que hacer sino esperar, Bilbo veía a sus amigos en medio de sus exploraciones. Mantenia una estrecha vigilancia sobre Thorin, en particular, cuando iba a través de las montañas del tesoro. Hasta el momento ninguno de ellos había mostrado ninguna locura o indicios de codicia por el oro, pero no iba a bajar la guardia. Tarde o temprano uno de ellos se consumiría por ella. Y teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte, Bilbo sabía que sería más probablemente el rey de los enanos.

Con el tiempo, durante uno de sus paseos por Erebor, se encontró en la enorme habitación del trono. Era en efecto una arquitectura maravillosa como Fili había afirmado, y admiro un largo tiempo las estatuas cuidadosamente construidas que se alineaban en las colosales cámaras. No podía imaginar cómo los enanos habían construido algo tan grande y detallado. Ni siquiera Rivendell podría presumir de tal maravilla arquitectónica. Cuando finalmente hizo su camino hacia el trono real, Bilbo se sorprendió al descubrir que ya estaba ocupado.

Thorin estaba arrodillado sobre una rodilla delante de (su) el trono con algo invisible en sus manos. Parecía estar susurrando una cadena ininterrumpida de khuzdul en lo que casi sonaba como una oración. Bilbo esperó pacientemente hasta que el enano terminó de hablar antes de finalmente hacer notar su presencia.

"¿Thorin?"

Los anchos hombros y espalda del rey se tensaron visiblemente antes de relajarse. Se puso lentamente de pie y se volvió para enfrentarse al Hobbit. Sonrió cortésmente, pero Bilbo vio que sus cejas estaban inclinadas y sus ojos ensombrecidos por algo que no podía colocar.

"Bilbo. No te he oído entrar."

"Los Hobbits somos muy buenos para estar en silencio cuando nos conviene", explicó, acercándose al enano real. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sólo... estaba disculpandome con mi abuelo y mi padre," explicó el guerrero, agitando una mano hacia el trono detrás de él. En la otra mano, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que tenía la llave de la puerta secreta.

"¿Porque tienes que disculparte?" le preguntó.

"Yo... yo no podía protegerlos", admitió Thorin, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca. "En la batalla de Azanulbizar, mi abuelo murió a manos de Azog. Entonces, mi padre, él... Gandalf lo encontró antes de morir. Había sido torturado hasta el punto en que ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre. Eran mis reyes y parientes y no pude salvar a ninguno de ellos."

"Oh, Thorin," suspiró Bilbo, sintiéndose desgarrado entre la risa y el llanto.

El sabía que Thorin llevaba la culpa y el dolor en su corazón sobre el destino de su familia, pero no se había imaginado que sería tan grande. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar su rey a sí mismo hasta que se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas no eran su responsabilidad? ¿Que algunas cosas no se podian cambiar, no importa cuántas lágrimas derramaras, o cómo celosamente lo desearas?

"No es tu culpa que murieron", dijo el Hobbit, y cuando Thorin comenzó a protestar, cubrió con una mano la boca del enano. "No me interrumpas," ordenó, levantando la voz. "Sólo quedate en silencio y escuchame por un momento. Tu abuelo murió en una batalla que él eligió participar. Tu padre murió después de ser capturado por un mal que no podemos empezar a entender. Ninguna de estas situaciones era algo que podrías haber predicho mucho menos cambiado. Así que deja de culparte a ti mismo por lo que pasó. Dudo mucho que tus reyes quieren que pase el resto de su vida creyendo que les falló cuando fuiste tu quien logró recuperar Erebor."

Thorin suspiró y dio un golpecito en la mano que ocultaba su boca. Cuando Bilbo finalmente lo liberó, suspiró de nuevo y puso los ojos.

"Eres terco y ridículamente lógico", el rey se quejó, pero sus ojos se habían suavizado en un azul pálido. "Pero gracias por tus palabras. Me han, por extraño que parezca, hecho sentir mejor."

El ladrón sonrió.

"Los Hobbits somos bastante buenos en eso también. El sentido común, quiero decir. Ah, y la cocina. Somos muy buenos en eso también."

"Y en comer", agregó el Enano, arqueando su boca hacia arriba en una media sonrisa que era injustamente atractiva. "Eres bastante bueno en eso también."

"Sí, bueno, ¿de que sirve saber cocinar si no comes bien?" señaló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse el cabello de los ojos.

Thorin observo al Hobbit antes de señalar su cabeza.

"Tu cabello ha crecido bastante en estos últimos meses."

"Sí, soy consciente de ello. Se sigue cayendo en mi cara", se quejó Bilbo, moviendo la cabeza y haciendo que los rizos taparan sus ojos. "¿Ves? Tengo que contarlo, pero cada vez que le pregunto a alguien por tijeras, nadie parece tener un par. Creo que es una conspiración."

Thorin no se rió de su broma como lo había previsto. En su lugar, el rey hizo algo mucho, mucho peor. Sin decir una palabra, Thorin se estiró para empujar un mechón de pelo detrás de una de sus orejas puntiagudas. Bilbo se congeló y se quedó mirando al enano como acariciaba su pómulo enrojecido, y luego la punta de su oreja antes de dejar caer su mano.

"¿Te gustaría que lo trenzara? Así no se caería en tu cara más", preguntó el rey, viéndose imperturbable por sus acciones.

Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Um, no, no, no es necesario. Yo… Creo que no me vería bien con trenzas, es decir. Creo que estaría incómodo con ellas."

El enano no se veía desanimado.

"No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que te verías muy bien con ellas. Por favor, ¿me dejarías intentarlo? Si no te gustan ellas después, te prometo que las desarmaré."

Bilbo sintió a la caverna como uno de los fuertes que Frodo solía hacer con sus cortinas.

"Oh, muy bien entonces. Pero cuando resulten horribles, no digas que no te lo advertí."

Thorin sonrió e hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el frío suelo de piedra. Lo hizo a regañadientes y sintió como el enano se sentaba detrás suyo. Bilbo hizo todo lo posible para no estar tenso por tener tan cerca a Thorin, pero cuando sintió al Enano pasar los dedos por el pelo, se le hizo aún más difícil. Su corazón empezó a coger velocidad y se preguntó si el otro podía oírlo tratar de golpear su camino fuera de su pecho.

El rey se quedó en silencio mientras le separaba rápidamente el pelo y comenzaba a trenzarlo. Bilbo se estremeció ante el toque suave y ligero tirón del pelo. Solo sus padres se habían molestado con tocar su pelo antes, así que era una nueva experiencia tener a alguien más tocarlo; especialmente alguien que se sentía atraído. Se preguntó si todos los enanos sentían el mismo placer, y si eso era cierto, entonces de repente tuvo una nueva comprensión de su fascinación con el pelo.

Thorin hizo un trabajo rápido con la trenza antes de detenerse al llegar al final. Bilbo oyó el sonido de un clic antes que sus manos pasaran al otro lado. La segunda trenza la terminó con la misma rapidez y pronto, demasiado pronto, en secreto admitió a sí mismo, el rey estaba de pie.

"He terminado. ¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó el Enano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Bilbo se acercó una de las trenzas delante de sus ojos. Sus gruesos rizos estaban fuertemente entrelazados en un intrincado orden antes de ser atados por una banda familiar de negro y plata. Dejó caer la trenza y la observó a medida que caía a un lado de su cara y ojos.

"Estos son tus broches," dijo, mirando a las trenzas del enano sólo para descubrir que carecían de sus lazos en los extremos. "¿Por qué me dejas usar ellos?"

Thorin se encogió de hombros.

"No tenía nada más para atar los extremos."

"¿Pero no son importantes? Y ¿qué vas a utilizar para tu pelo?" le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia el rey.

El enano se limitó a sacudir la cabeza cuando una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

"Tengo extras que puedo usar. Mantenlos por ahora. Cuando reconstruyamos Erebor, te haré un mejor par."

Bilbo tocó uno de los cierres metálicos.

"No, no tienes que hacer eso. Estos no tendrán ningún problema. Gracias, Thorin. Esto es... Esto es un regalo precioso. Incluso mejor que la cota de mithril."

"¿Verdaderamente?" Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron y saco sus hombros hacia atrás. "¿Te gusta estas cosas simples más que la cota de mithril?"

"Por supuesto. La camisa es apenas una camisa bonita. Pero estos" Bilbo levantó una de las trenzas de nuevo y la puso delante de ellos. "Se trata de algo que valoras y, sin embargo me lo has dado a mí. Ellos tienen mucho más valor sentimental, y por lo tanto son mucho más valiosos para mí."

Thorin se frotó la barba rapada mientras consideraba sus palabras.

"Ya veo. Te gustan las cosas con valor sentimental. Eso... en realidad te queda. Voy a tener esto en cuenta para donaciones en el futuro."

"Haz eso." Bilbo dejó caer la trenza encantado de cómo el metal frío rozó su piel antes de colocarla bajo su mandíbula. "Creo que voy a conservar estas trenzas por ahora. Ellas alejan el pelo de mi cara muy bien."

"Te dije que lo harían. Realmente debes escuchar mis ideas más a menudo. Ellas tienden a ser buenas", se jactó el rey, sonriendo sin restricciones. La sonrisa suavizaba las arrugas y las líneas duras en su rostro; haciéndolo lucir años más joven y el parecido con sus sobrinos era aún mayor.

"Mmm, sí, al igual que la idea de asumir un dragón con trece enanos," dijo arrastrando las palabras, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para dar al Enano un vistazo. "Plan maravilloso, de verdad."

Thorin esnifó.

"Funcionó, ¿no?"

"De alguna manera, mágica, sí. Pero en el futuro, no hay que pelear con más dragones," reprendió, girando sobre sus talones y caminar por las escaleras. "Vamos ahora, oh Rey Bajo la Montaña. Creo que es el momento del segundo desayuno."

Thorin lo siguió sin queja.

"¿El segundo desayuno? ¿Qué es eso?"

Bilbo arrugó la nariz.

"Uf, me olvidaba que los enanos sólo comen tres comidas al día. Creo que es hora de educarte sobre las maravillas de las siete comidas al día. En la Comarca, empezamos el día libre en primer lugar con el desayuno..."

.TB.

Por mucho que disfrutaba de Erebor, Bilbo se encontró anhelando el aire fresco y la luz del sol después de unos días. Era un Hobbit, después de todo, y extrañaba la sensación de la hierba bajo sus pies y el toque cálido del sol en su piel. Cuando le dijo a sus compañeros de su deseo de visitar el exterior, estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente, pero sólo si se llevaba a alguien con él. Así que con Bifur de carga, salieron por la puerta secreta de nuevo a la cima de la montaña.

"¡Ahh, aire fresco!" se animó Bilbo, alzando sus brazos y dejando caer la cabeza.

El aire era frío pero el sol de la tarde era brillante detrás de las nubes grises, y lo calentaba hasta los huesos. Incluso las rocas y malezas debajo de sus pies se sentían bien después de haber caminado en nada más que monedas y piedras lisas.

Bifur se rió de él y se sentó en una de las rocas. Sacó su pipa y la encendió, manteniendo un ojo en el entorno.

"Dudo que algo nos vaya atacar aquí", le aseguró, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza relajado de pie.

Bifur se burló e hizo gestos lentamente,

'No seas tonto. Siempre existe el peligro'.

Bilbo simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eru sálvame de enanos paranoicos".

El enano se limitó a sonreír en cambio antes de agitar su cabello con su pipa, para luego señalar a Bilbo. El Hobbit lo tradujo como:

'Bonitas trenzas. ¿Quién las hizo?'

"¿Te gustan? Las hizo Thorin", le explicó, moviendo la cabeza para que pudiera verlas mejor y luego se detuvo para mostrarle la forma en que caían alrededor de su cara. "Era escéptico al principio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo útiles que son. Mantienen mi pelo completamente fuera de mi cara. ¡Son maravillosas!"

Bifur se rió y fumo una bocanada de su pipa. Levantó una de sus propias trenzas en donde había un broche, se la mostro a Bilbo, y movió las cejas.

"Son broches de Thorin, sí, pero no significa nada. Sólo que no tenía otra cosa a mano", le explicó, dejando caer sus brazos de nuevo a su lado.

El enano resopló y gesticulo:

'Dudoso'.

"Es verdad. ¿Por qué habrías de pensar de manera diferente?" le preguntó.

El enano se encogió de hombros e hizo gestos:

'Debes decirle cómo te sientes'.

Bilbo se congeló.

"¿Q-qué? ¿D- de Q-qué- estás hablando?"

Bifur suspiró y señalo su corazón antes de hacer gestos:

'Lo amas. Lo sé. No me mientas'.

El Hobbit tragó saliva cuando sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer al suelo en ese mismo momento.

"¿C-Cómo lo s-a-sabes?"

'La batalla contra Smaug. Estabas muy preocupado por él. Ese miedo vino del amor'-Bifur hizo gestos lentamente, dándole una mirada de complicidad.

Bilbo se estremeció antes de agarrar la mano libre del enano entre las suyas.

"¡Por favor, no se lo digas! ¡Él no puede saberlo, simplemente no puede! Se sentiría culpable por no amarme y haría nuestra relación torpe. No podría soportar perder nuestra amistad ¡Solo por esto!"

Bifur lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos a través de su diatriba. Suspirando, puso su pipa en la mano que estaba libre, y gesticulo lentamente:

'Eres un tonto. Thorin nunca te daría la espalda por esto.'

"No sabes eso", señaló, apretando su agarre hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. "Por favor, Bifur, prométeme que no le dirás nada. ¡Por favor!"

El arquitecto volvió a suspirar e hizo gestos:

'No se lo voy a contar. No es mi lugar hablar en tu nombre.'

Los hombros del Hobbit se desplomaron cuando sintió su pánico desvanecerse regalándole algo de alivio.

"Gracias, Bifur. No tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio tu silencio."

Bifur le palmeó el hombro y le dio una media sonrisa. Tiró suavemente de su mano libre y gesticulo:

'No hay problema. Pero tienes que decírselo algún día'.

"No, no lo hare," se negó, moviéndose para sentarse en el suelo junto a su amigo. Puso sus rodillas hacia el pecho y apoyó la cabeza contra las piernas del enano. "Si es posible, yo preferiría que nunca lo sepa. No podría soportar su compasión, o hacer que se sintiera incómodo."

'No lo harías. Thorin, probablemente, estaría agradecido al saberlo'- Gesticulo el enano antes de recoger su pipa.

Bilbo se burló ligeramente.

"Lo que tú digas. En cualquier caso, no voy a decírselo más adelante. Hay mucho que hacer en este momento."

Bifur -bendito- no siguió tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. En cambio, le acarició la cabeza y le ofreció su pipa. Bilbo la tomo con gratitud, y los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando del sol y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras no dichas entre ellos.

.TB.

Los enanos trataron de todo en sus manos para lanzar una fiesta todas las noches después de la derrota de Smaug. Era bastante difícil, ya que lentamente se quedaron sin comida, no poseían cerveza desde el primer día, y carecían de cualquier buena hierba para pipa. Pero tenían su música y unos a otros y eso fue suficiente para ellos para hacer una fiesta. Por eso, por cuarta noche consecutiva, Bilbo se echó a reír y cantar junto con los demás, que componían sus propias canciones.

Fue también durante esta fiesta que Bilbo vio a Thorin tocar el arpa.

La primera vez, cuando descubrió que el Enano tocaba el arpa de todos los instrumentos, se había quedado comprensiblemente aturdido. Después de todo, Thorin no daba la impresión de ser un enano suave. Pero después de pasar meses con el rey, Bilbo se había dado cuenta de que, definitivamente, Thorin tenía un punto débil, no importa lo mucho que lo fulminara con la mirada. Sólo se ocultaba bajo ese feo abrigo. Ese lado suave se mostraba sólo de tres maneras. La primera era cuando uno de sus compañeros se lesionaba o enfermaba. La segunda era cuando Fili y Kili estaban involucrados. Y la tercera y última era cuando tocaba el arpa.

Esta suavidad no era conocida sólo por él. Más temprano, durante la navegación a través del tesoro, habían tropezado con un arpa tan alta como Bilbo, hecha de plata y oro. Fili y Kili habían tomado una mirada en ella antes de declarar que su tío tenía que conservarla. Thorin había gruñido y gemido, pero aun así había conservado el precioso instrumento. Desde entonces había tocado la elegante arpa en sus celebraciones.

Esa noche, cuando Bilbo lo vio realizar una nota clara tras otra, Thorin, finalmente se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente. Se detuvo y levantó una ceja ante el Hobbit antes de hablar:

"¿Te gustaría aprender?"

Bilbo parpadeó y miró hacia atrás para ver si alguien más estaba allí de pie. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, se volvió hacia el rey y se señaló a sí mismo.

"¿Quién, yo?"

"Obviamente," dijo el Enano monótonamente, levantando su otra ceja. "Puedo enseñarte a tocar si deseas aprender".

Se mordió el labio inferior y dispersó sus ojos sobre el reluciente instrumento.

"No creo que me puedas enseñar. Me temo que nunca he sido muy bueno con la música."

El rey chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Renunciando antes de siquiera intentarlo? Yo no te creía un cobarde, Bilbo."

"Y esa provocación solo funciona en sus sobrinos y Dwalin," se quejó de nuevo, incluso mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el enano. "Está bien, ¿cómo trabaja esta maldita cosa?"

Thorin se puso de pie y le indicó a Bilbo a tomar su asiento. Una vez que estaba sentado detrás del arpa, Thorin volvió a sentarse detrás de él, y de repente se encontró envuelto por el Enano.

Tal vez esto no era una buena idea, pensó, tensándose cuando Thorin lo estrecho. Podía sentir el duro abdomen y pecho contra la curva de su espalda y hombros cuando el rey agarro sus manos. Observó esas manos grandes y callosas y muy diferentes de las suyas propias a medida que guiaban sus dedos por las cuerdas del arpa. Incluso podía sentir el roce de la barba de Thorin contra su oreja cuando el enano se inclinó hacia delante para obtener una mejor visión de la arpa. Esperaba que el rey no se diera cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, o que fuera consciente de cada respiración que tomaba. Acabaría por hacer la escena aún más incómoda.

"Pon estos dedos aquí y aquí... Hay, así," ordenó Thorin mientras colocaba sus dedos en la posición correcta. Bilbo esperaba que a continuación, le soltara las manos (y posiblemente alejarse, muy lejos de él), sino que Thorin hizo algo mucho peor.

Él ayudó al Hobbit a tocar.

El rey manipulo suavemente sus dedos tirando de las cuerdas correctas hasta que se produjo una melodía clara, pero no familiar. Bilbo observó un poco impresionado, de verdad, como el Enano fue capaz de conseguir que sus torpes dedos produjeran una elegante melodía. Eru sabía que no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa por su cuenta.

"No creo que he interpretado algo tan bien antes," murmuró, y sintió el pecho detrás suyo retumbar cuando Thorin se rió entre dientes.

"Eso es porque tienes a un rey tocando por ti," bromeó el Enano. Bilbo encontró que era demasiado consciente de lo cerca que esos labios estaban de su mejilla. Con el más mínimo roce, el rey podría besar su mejilla.

¡Basta, Bilbo, viejo tonto, antes de que hagas algo estúpido!

Se obligó a centrarse en el arpa y la canción que estaba reproduciendo. Cualquier cosa menos el amplio enano detrás de él.

"¿C-Como se llama la canción?"

"Barazbizar," respondió el rey, tocando una nota aguda ", que significa 'Valle Rojo' en común. ¿Te gusta?"

"Es bonita", admitió mientras la escuchaba. "Un poco triste sin embargo. Suena casi melancólica."

El enano asintió y Bilbo intentó no temblar cuando una larga trenza cayó hacia adelante haciéndole cosquillas en la clavícula.

"La canción viene de una trágica historia de una khuzdinh -una señora enana- que era justa y dotada en su oficio. Un día llamó la atención de un rey extranjero que la secuestro mientras su padre se había ido. Su padre, un poderoso rey, le declaro la guerra a este extranjero para salvar a su hija. La khuzdinh, que para ese entonces se había enamorado de su marido, trató de calmar el fuego de la ira de su padre, pero no pudo. Incluso el rey extranjero trato de detener la guerra ofreciendo toda la riqueza de su reino. Pero el padre ya había sacado su espada, y una espada no podía ser enfundada de nuevo hasta que probara la sangre. Así que fueron a la guerra y lucharon durante todo el día hasta que cayó la noche y todo el mundo murió. La khuzdinh vino y caminó entre los muertos, y con su magia, devolvió a todos ellos a la vida. A la mañana siguiente, la guerra continuó hasta el anochecer en el que todos cayeron de nuevo, y la khuzdinh usó su magia una vez más. Este ciclo continúo y los dos ejércitos fueron condenados a luchar por siempre, mientras que la khuzdinh llora por su marido y su padre".

"Esa es una historia muy triste", dijo Bilbo suavemente mientras pensaba en la pobre doncella que no había podido salvar a sus seres queridos a pesar de su talento. Era un cuento incómodamente familiar. "Me gustaría que hubiera un final más feliz."

"La mayoría de las historias de los enanos son tristes," explicó Thorin, bajando la voz haciendo una mueca. "No somos una raza afortunada cuando se trata de un final feliz."

Bilbo se estremeció. El rey tenía demasiada razón en su declaración. Los enanos eran posiblemente la más desafortunada de todas las razas en la Tierra Media. Los únicos que posiblemente podrían competir con ellos eran los Hombres, que caían con demasiada facilidad en sus propios deseos. Posiblemente los Orcos y Goblins, así, sino traían el desastre sobre sí mismos.

"Pero tal vez esta historia va a terminar feliz", continuó el rey, sin darse cuenta de su estremecimiento. Él toco una última nota y liberó las manos de Bilbo y se alejo. El Hobbit se dijo con firmeza que no estaba decepcionado por ello.

"¿Te gustó la lección?" le preguntó el enano, mirándolo con sus ojos azul cielo y una media sonrisa.

"Oh, sí, fue agradable. Tal vez un día ni siquiera necesitaré que guíes mis dedos", respondió sin pensar antes de abrir grande los ojos. ¡Había invitado a Thorin para enseñarle de nuevo! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?!

La sonrisa del rey se agrando al escuchar aquello.

"Tal vez. Hasta entonces, yo te ayudaré."

Bilbo sintió que su cara comenzaba a volverse caliente por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó sin decir nada más. Era grosero de su parte y tendría que disculparse más tarde, pero en ese momento tenía que alejarse antes de hacer algo estúpido. Como aceptar la oferta de Thorin.

.TB.

"Veo que finalmente te rendiste y trenzaste tu cabello, "canturreo Glóin mientras tomaba asiento junto a Bilbo más tarde esa noche.

Él Hobbitt puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, por fin mi pelo esta trenzado. Pero sólo porque nadie me prestaría un par de tijeras. No tuviste nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió el enano sin una pizca de vergüenza. "Les dije de su tonta idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era lo mejor. ¡Y tenía razón! ¡Te ves muy atractivo con esas trenzas! En realidad muy, muy atractivo ahora."

Bilbo gimió y golpeó la mano molesta de su brazo.

"No lo estoy haciendo para verme bien, sino porque es práctico. Mantienen mi pelo fuera de la cara."

Glóin se burló.

"Sí, claro, es por eso. ¿Y de dónde sacaste esos broches? Se ven muy familiares..."

"No voy a jugar a este juego", insistió, tirando de sus piernas hasta el pecho para poder descansar la barbilla en sus rodillas. "Sí, Thorin me las dio. Sí, solían ser de él. No, eso no quiere decir nada. Y sí, todavía me voy a cortar el pelo cuando encuentre un par de tijeras."

"Arruinas toda mi diversión," se quejó el Enano, cayendo hacia atrás contra la pared donde ambos se habían sentado.

"Acostúmbrate a ello," ordenó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No puedo imaginar cómo su pobre esposa puede soportarte todo el tiempo."

"¿Pobre esposa? Mi Suna es muchas cosas, pero nunca fue pobre", respondió el guerrero, acariciándose la barba. "¿Alguna vez te conté como ella fue la única que me derroto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Me tiro en la tierra en tres movimientos, lo hizo. Perdí tanto mi título y mi corazón por ella ese día. "

Bilbo observo al enano mientras seguía acariciándose la barba. Sus ojos eran cálidos y sus labios se habían suavizado en una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso la línea dura de sus hombros se había relajado en algo más suave.

"La extrañas."

"Sí, lo hago," admitió Glóin fácilmente. "Ella es mi joya, mi Uno. No sé lo que haría sin ella. Probablemente conseguir que me maten."

"¿Te ... ¿Podrías hablarme de ella? ¿Su esposa y su hijo?" preguntó lentamente, jugando con el pelo grueso de sus pies. "Nunca he oído de hablar de ellos aunque sé que es obvio que los adoras."

"No te he dicho nada acerca de ellos, ¿verdad?" reflexionó el Enano, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Bueno, para empezar, estoy casado con Suna hija de Sunnvá. Me encontré con ella cuando me mude a las Montañas Azules. Es casi tan alta como tú con el pelo del color del trigo y los ojos tan oscuros como el ébano. Aunque es pequeña, es el mejor boxeador que he visto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es una fabricante de joyas para el comercio, y aún más directa de lo que yo soy con las palabras. Doy gracias a Mahal todos los días por traerla a mi vida".

"Suena encantadora," dijo el Hobbit mientras trataba de imaginar a la pequeña pero feroz doncella enana que había enamorado al honorable enano tan fácilmente. "Me gustaría conocerla algún día."

"Lo harás", le aseguró Glóin, dándole palmaditas en la pierna. "Ella vendrá a Erebor tan pronto cuando escuche que hemos conseguido reclamarlo."

Bilbo asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy deseando conocerla entonces. ¿Ahora tu hijo? ¿Cómo es él?"

"¿Gimli? Ahh, bueno, si Suna es mi joya, Gimli es mi fuego", explicó Glóin, volviendo a correr sus dedos a través de su barba. "Es mi alegría y todo lo puro. Tiene mi color de cabello y se ve, pero su espíritu es todo Suna. ¡Es tan pequeño y tan feroz! ¡Apasionado y brillante! Él sacudirá al mundo algún día, recuerda mis palabras."

Bilbo no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Gimli se había atrevido a tomar Mordor por Frodo; había luchado contra las fuerzas de Sauron sin pestañear; había ganado tres cabellos de la Dama Galadriel; e incluso había desafiado siglos de prejuicios y odio haciéndose amigo de Legolas. Gimli no sólo había sacudido el mundo; lo había hecho añicos.

"Ellos son la razón por la que decidí unirme a Thorin en esta búsqueda," admitió el guerrero en voz baja, su mano deteniéndose. "La reclamación de Erebor les daría a los dos una vida mejor. Incluso si hubiera muerto en la búsqueda, siempre y cuando recuperaremos Erebor, habrían sido cuidados. Quería eso para ellos. Quería que Suna durmiera tranquila sabiendo que estaban seguros. Quería que Gimli creciera sin tener hambre de nuevo. Quería que ambos fueran felices y seguros. Creo que es todo lo que quería en esta vida."

Bilbo sintió que algo en él se fundía. Glóin sonaba tan honesto, tan humilde en su deseo de dar a su esposa e hijo una vida mejor. ¿Cuántas personas -Elfos, Enanos, Hombres, Hobbits- podrían decir que enfrentaron a un dragón simplemente para que su familia no corriera el riesgo de pasar hambre? ¿Cuántos dioses, reyes y señores jamás podrían decir que morirían sólo para mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo? No era de extrañar que Gimli hubiera crecido para ser tan maravilloso. Tenía el modelo perfecto a seguir.

"Se los puede dar ahora", señaló, empujando el brazo del guerrero con su hombro. "Les puedes dar todo lo que siempre quisieron. Erebor está seguro una vez más y su familia también."

Glóin olfateó y volvió la cara para limpiarse sutilmente los ojos.

"Sí, sí, tienes razón. No hay necesidad de restregármelo ahora, ladrón."

Bilbo asintió y cuidadosamente apartó la mirada del enano con los ojos llorosos. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el sentimiento de culpa persistente que le susurraba que estaba arruinando el destino de Gimli con su intención de destruir el Anillo Único. Lo sentía mucho, sí, pero tenía que ser hecho por él y sólo por él.

Después de todo, Glóin no era el único que tenía una familia que salvar.

.TB.

En retrospectiva, debería haber esperado que ocurriera pronto. La suerte nunca lo había favorecido la última vez así que ¿por qué debería empezar ahora? Fue en medio de su sexta celebración, y él estaba en el proceso de mostrarle a Ori una danza Hobbit cuando el joven enano se detuvo de repente.

"Hey, ¿qué es eso que brilla intensamente por allá?" preguntó Ori, entrecerrando los ojos en algo a la distancia.

Bilbo se volvió hacia donde estaba mirando y se congeló por lo que vio. Oh, no...

"¿Qué cosa resplandeciente?" cuestiono Kili, uniéndose a ellos para mirar fijamente. El resto de los enanos finalmente también se detuvieron y se volvieron para ver lo que estaban viendo.

Óin abrió la boca y se estiró para mantener el equilibrio en contra de su hermano.

"¿Thorin, eso es...?"

El rey dio un paso hacia adelante; sus ojos azules volviéndose más oscuros con cada paso. Bilbo tuvo que clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para evitar agarrar al Enano y tirar de él hacia atrás. En su lugar, vio como el rey recogía lentamente una joya clara que brillaba con una luz blanca interna.

Fili tomó aire bruscamente cuando hizo la conexión.

"¿Espera, es lo que yo creo que es?"

"¿Qué es?" susurró Bofur, sus ojos muy abiertos y nublados.

"El corazón de la montaña," dijo Thorin suavemente mientras sostenía la piedra con ambas manos. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto completamente negros mientras miraba a la joya de sus antepasados sin parpadear. "Este... Este es el legado de nuestro patrimonio. Esta... es la Piedra del Arca."

Y Bilbo quería gritar.


	21. Capítulo Veinte

**Disclaimer** :No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

Bilbo odiaba el Anillo Único con cada centímetro de su corazón. Era lo único que se había permitido despreciar por completo, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, lo habría adorado. Podía pensar en muchos destinos horribles, pero entregarse por completo al anillo era una pesadilla que ni siquiera _él_ quería contemplar. Nada más que él haya conocido alguna vez podría reemplazar ese odio

Pero la Piedra del Arca ... se encontraba en un cercano segundo lugar.

"Es tan hermosa," susurró Glóin, viéndose al borde de las lágrimas cuando Thorin levantó la piedra para que todos se maravillaran.

"Nunca he visto nada igual", agregó Dori mientras se estiraba para impedir que Nori la agarrara.

"Es realmente el Corazón de la Montaña," dijo Dwalin, su profunda voz en un murmullo de admiración.

Bilbo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"Es una piedra", proclamó en voz alta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Hace algo más? Además de la chispa, quiero decir."

Los enanos se volvieron todos juntos para mirarlo con reacciones mixtas.

"¡¿Qué?!" graznó Óin, mirándolo como si acabara de declarar que iba a casarse con un Orco o un Elfo. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntar eso? ¡Solo _mírala_! ¡Es la Piedra del Arca!"

"Es una joya preciosa", admitió con fácilidad, moviéndose más cerca de Thorin, "pero eso es todo lo que veo. ¿Hace algo más? ¿Te da sabiduría o conocimiento? ¿Cura a los heridos y a los enfermos? ¿Ilumina toda la montaña si la sostienes lo suficientemente alto? ¿Qué hace que sea _tan_ preciosa?"

Thorin negó lentamente con la cabeza; mirando al Hobbit con el ceño fruncido. "No necesita hacer nada. Que simplemente exista es suficiente para nosotros. Esta piedra representa nuestras habilidades y riqueza para todos los demás. _Este_ es el corazón y el alma de Erebor y su gente."

"¿De verdad? Una roca que encontraste en la montaña representa el poder de tu gente?" resumió Bilbo, deteniéndose ante el rey e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos directamente. "Esto es más bien un insulto para ellos, ¿no te parece? ¿Cómo puede una simple piedra, una que ni siquiera _hace_ algo, por cierto, estar a la altura de la fuerza de su gente? Una fuerza que sobrevivió al exilio y sin contar las dificultades que sufrieron durante décadas?"

"Pero es más que eso!" protestó Kili. "¡Es una herencia! ¡Un legado familiar!"

El Hobbit se burló. "¡Es una roca brillante!"

Glóin jadeó, y sostuvo una mano sobre su corazón como si estuviera sufriendo. "¡Bilbo!"

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado por esto?" exigió Thorin mientras miraba al Hobbit con la mandíbula apretada. "Es -como lo sigues diciendo-simplemente una piedra."

"Porque la ves como si guardara todos los deseos de tu corazón", espetó, tratando de controlar sus manos cuando comenzaron a temblar. "Esa mirada me alarma".

Los ojos del rey se agrandaron cuando el azul de medianoche comenzó a cambiar a un tono más claro de cerúleo. "Bilbo, no, eso no es así. La piedra del Arca no cumple todos mis deseos. Es simplemente... Es algo que mi abuelo y mi padre atesoraban. Es una reliquia que me recuerda a ellos y a nuestra herencia. No es más que eso "

 _-Las manos de Thorin agarran su cuello con la fuerza de un oso mientras lo sostiene sobre la pared. Él cuelga a leguas sobre el suelo en el aire mientras el rey lo sacude con fuerza mientras grita. El terror de la caída lo agarra tan fuertemente que agarra las muñecas de Thorin en un intento de aguantar. Cuando se encuentra con los ojos del rey, son tan negros y fríos como una noche de invierno._

 _"¡Tú miserable Hobbit! ¡Eres un ladrón!" maldice el enano, sacudiéndolo aún más fuerte. "¡¿Qué has hecho?!_

 _El no contesta. No tiene respuesta para dar porque está a punto de morir a manos de alguien a quien ama por culpa de una bonita roca. -_

Bilbo se mordió el labio hasta que empezó a sangrar. En ese momento, no quería nada más que tirar de la maldita gema de las manos de Thorin, y lanzarla al abismo más cercano. Quiso gritar y llorar porque podía luchar contra dragones y ser más astuto que los trolls, pero al final no podía hacer nada cuando se enfrentaba a una joya brillante.

"Me dijiste que tu tipo puede perderse en la gloria de su oficio," escupió, sintiendo que algo en él comenzaba a debilitarse. "Recuerda esas palabras y trata de no perderte a esta piedra".

Thorin asintió con el ceño fruncido y las cejas angulosas mientras sus ojos _-negros_ , _vacíos_ , _fríos_ , _acusadores_ , _locos_ , _muertos_ , muertos, **_muertos_** ,- azules, se volvían acerados. "Entiendo tu preocupación, pero te juro que no voy a caer en la maldición de mi sangre. No me rendiré ante la locura de Durin".

El Hobbit se rió. Sonaba ahogado y destrozado, e hizo que más de uno de sus compañeros avanzara un paso hacia adelante. "Así lo dices ahora. Pero veremos en los próximos días cuanto dura este voto tuyo, oh Rey Bajo la Montaña".

 **~TB~**

Bilbo pasó el resto del día evitando a sus compañeros. Descubrió que no podía soportar la idea de enfrentarse a ellos con la tormenta de emociones que ardían en su corazón. Era pueril y cobarde de él, pero honestamente no le importaba. Ver la Piedra del Arca de nuevo le había recordado todo su viejo dolor y rabia de su primera vida. El pensó que había hecho las paces con el destierro de Thorin hace años, pero al parecer eso era una mentira. Parecía que ni siquiera ochenta años podían borrar completamente el dolor del rechazo y la indignación por el desaire que sus amigos le habían dado al final.

 _¿Esta mal tener las acciones de otra vida en contra de ellos?_ reflexionó mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de una de las muchas estatuas que se alineaban en la sala del trono. Había sido bastante difícil escalar la superficie lisa, pero de alguna manera lo había conseguido sin caer hasta su muerte. Valió la pena el esfuerzo y el riesgo ya que las sombras y la altura lo ocultaban de la vista.

 _Tal vez fui demasiado duro con Thorin,_ admitió para si mismo, balanceando sus piernas. _Él no ha hecho nada para merecer mi ira por el momento. Debería haberme controlado mejor. Tal vez si lo hiciera entonces-_

"Nunca te tomé por el tipo que se escondia", llamó de repente Dori, su profunda voz haciendo eco a través de los pasillos vacíos sorprendiéndolo.

Bilbo apoyó las manos en el borde de su asiento, y se inclinó para mirar al Enano que estaba debajo de él. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Soy bastante bueno rastreando", respondió Dori, quitándose el abrigo y enrollándose las mangas. "Nori solía huir y esconderse mucho, y Ori solía hacer un juego de escondite para evitar los baños. Tenía que aprender si alguna vez quería volver a verlos".

Él bufó. "No estoy sorprendido. Nori _es_ bastante hábil para escabullirse entre multitudes. Probablemente le enseñó a Ori dónde esconderse".

"Eso no es algo bueno", respondió el enano antes de comenzar a escalar la enorme figura de piedra.

"¡Espera, Dori, detente! ¡Bajaré!" gritó, rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

Dori lo ignoró y siguió escalando. Para sorpresa de Bilbo, el viejo enano se movió ágil y hábilmente por la roca sin pausa. Parecía saber exactamente dónde poner los pies, qué agarrar y qué evitar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el tejedor se subiera a la cornisa sobre la que Bilbo estaba sentado.

"Enano testarudo", lo regañó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. "Deberías haber esperado. Hubiera bajado por ti".

Dori se burló y negó con la cabeza. "Tonterías. Fue solo una pequeña escalada. Mejor así porque ahora puedo asegurarme de que no te escapes".

"No me escapo", protestó débilmente. "Yo solo ... hago un retiro estratégicamente ubicado".

"Oh, ¿eso es lo que los Hobbit lo llaman? Los Enanos lo conocemos como algo diferente", se burló su compañero, arqueando las cejas y abriendo los ojos. "Lo llamamos _huir_ ".

Bilbo hizo un puchero. "Bien, lo admito. Me escapé. ¿Feliz?"

"No, porque no sé la razón de por qué", dijo Dori, apoyándose contra la piedra detrás de ellos, y levantando una rodilla para descansar su codo. Alzó los ojos verdes claros, los mismos ojos que compartían Nori y Ori, sin parpadear.

"Bilbo, ¿qué pasó allí? ¿Por qué odias tanto a la Piedra del Arca?" preguntó con una voz que era sorprendentemente suave y gentil.

El Hobbit miró hacia otro lado, y clavó sus dedos en la suave tela de sus pantalones. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez hacer que Dori -o cualquier Enano, realmente- entendiera lo frío que se sentía su corazón al ver esa joya?¿Cómo podía convencer a una raza que apreciaba la piedra por encima de todo que la piedra más grande de todas era el veneno? ¡Tendría más posibilidades de convencer a Thranduil de que algún día su hijo se haría amigo de un Enano!

Cuando él no respondió, Dori finalmente suspiró y se volvió para mirar la desmoronada habitación del trono. "¿Sabías que crié a Nori?"

Bilbo parpadeó y miró al Enano ante el repentino cambio de tema. "¿Qué?"

"Me oíste. Crié a Nori", repitió el tejedor, golpeteandose con los dedos la rodilla. "Nuestra madre era encantadora y todo, pero en realidad no estaba hecha para ser madre. Era una minera que amaba su oficio, y que daba su amor libremente. Ese amor libre es la razón por la cual mis hermanos y yo tenemos padres diferentes. "

El Hobbit soltó una risita antes de golpearse la boca con una mano. Dirigió a su compañero una mirada tímida. "Lo siento."

Dori agitó una mano desdeñosamente. "Está bien. No nos avergonzamos de nuestra madre ni de nuestra sangre. Nos amamos demasiado para sentir vergüenza. De todos modos, como estaba diciendo, nuestra madre nunca fue muy madre. Oh, ella hizo todo lo posible, por supuesto, pero pasé la mayor parte de mi vida valiéndome por mi mismo. Entonces llegó Nori y me encontré cuidando de él también. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hice todo lo posible por él. Incluso logré que se uniera a la guardia de la ciudad, lo hice. No es que importe ahora, considerando lo que es ... "

"Nori es un buen enano", insistió, sintiéndose un poco molesto por las palabras de Dori. "Solo porque él robe a veces no lo convierte en un criminal".

Dori miró a Bilbo por un momento en respuesta; sus ojos verdes buscando algo que el Hobbit solo podía adivinar. Finalmente, las duras líneas y arcos de su rostro se suavizaron, y sus ojos verdes parecieron crecer aún más claros. "Realmente lo crees, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto", respondió, levantando la barbilla. "Deberías hacerlo también. Nori es un buen enano".

"Entonces me alegro de que haya encontrado un amigo en ti", respondió el viejo Enano, su voz un poco áspera. "Por desgracia, no puedo reclamar la misma fe para mi hermano. Lo conozco toda su vida, y sé lo que ha hecho. No puedo perdonar sus acciones, y él no puede perdonar las mías. Por lo tanto, seguimos estando en desacuerdo y luchando. "

"Pero todavía lo amas", le recordó, sintiendo un tirón entre algo como simpatía y tristeza por el Enano. "Amas mucho a tus dos hermanos".

"Sí, lo hago. Tan enojado como estoy con él, todavía amo a Nori", estuvo de acuerdo Dori con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. "El corazón es algo divertido, ¿no crees? Puede amar y odiar algo tan fácilmente al mismo tiempo".

Bilbo pensó en Thorin y se encontró a sí mismo de acuerdo. "Mi corazón es un tonto. Nunca sabe la diferencia entre lo que es bueno para él y lo que no".

"Si mi corazón escuchara a mi mente, habría rechazado a Nori hace años", admitió el tejedor. "Pero entonces, si mi corazónescuchara al sentido, yo no estaría aquí contigo. Así que tal vez sabe lo que está haciendo."

"Si mi corazón escuchara la razón, entonces nunca me hubiera enamorado del tonto más bobo que alguna vez haya caminado por estas tierras", asintió, estando de acuerdo.

Dori lo miró de soslayo y alzó ambas cejas plateadas. "Thorin no es _tan_ malo".

Bilbo gimió y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. "¿Por qué todos siguen insinuando que estoy enamorado de Thorin? ¿Estoy mirándolo con malicia o algo por el estilo?"

"No ves", le aseguró Dori, dándole palmaditas en la pierna. "Pero lo observas por encima del fuego y suspiras con nostalgia. A veces incluso babeas".

Miró entre sus dedos para ver al Enano. Dori lo miró con una sonrisa burlona que usualmente veía en Nori cuando estaba siendo una plaga.Tenía la sensación de que ahora sabía de quién había sacado el ladrón esa mirada.

"Estoy terminando nuestra amistad aquí y ahora", declaró Bilbo con firmeza.

Dori simplemente resopló y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna otra vez. "Bilbo, por favor. Crié a Nori. ¿Crees que no sé de tonterías cuando las escucho?"

Él gimió de nuevo y dejó caer su mano en su regazo. Jugueteó con la parte inferior de su camisa por un momento antes de finalmente hablar de nuevo, "Dori ... No confío en esa piedra. Cuando Thorin la mira, veo algo oscuro en sus ojos. Me asusta".

El enano suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Entiendo. Recuerdo cómo era el abuelo de Thorin en sus últimos días. El Rey Thrór estaba completamente consumido por la locura en ese momento. No era ... algo fácil de ver. Estoy seguro de que Thorin teme caer en el mismo estado. "

Bilbo asintió y levantó una pierna para cruzarla sobre su muslo. "¿Qué hacemos? ¿Para evitar que caiga en la fiebre del oro?"

"Míralo y recuérdale lo que es realmente importante", dijo Dori con firmeza, sus ojos se volvieron feroces. "No dejes que se olvide de lo que es verdaderamente precioso para él. Es la única manera".

"¿Precioso para él?" repitió, frotándose el tobillo con el pulgar. El Hobbit no sabía cómo podría hacer eso. ¿Le recordaba al rey a Fíli y Kíli cada vez que comenzaba a deslizarse? ¿Forzaba al Enano a recordar a su abuelo y a su padre? Él realmente no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudar a Thorin.

"No sé lo que es precioso para él", admitió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared detrás de él.

Dori gimió y se frotó los ojos. "Para ti, creo que estar ahí para él será suficiente. Sé un amigo y escúchalo cuando lo necesite".

El Hobbit no dijo nada. No creía que ser amigo de Thorin fuera suficiente para combatir la influencia de la locura del oro. Después de todo, la primera vez Bilbo no fue suficiente para hacer que Thorin quisiera elegirlo sobre la Piedra del Arca. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía la segunda vez?

 **~TB~**

Al día siguiente se produjo el regreso de Balin y Gandalf. Para sorpresa de todos, no regresaron solos.

"Soy Bard de Ciudad del Lago", el hombre alto y familiar se presentó mientras se inclinaba ante Thorin. Detrás del arquero había alrededor de veinte hombres más;todos ellos vestidos pesadamente y llevando paquetes.

"Han venido a ayudarnos a reparar las puertas", explicó Balin al lado de Thorin. "Siempre que les paguemos de manera justa, nos ayudarán en las reparaciones que necesitamos".

Thorin miró silenciosamente al hombre serio que tenía delante. Finalmente hizo un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. "Soy Thorin Escudo de Roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, y todos ustedes son bienvenidos aquí".

"Gracias. Nos informaron que uno de sus compañeros mató a Smaug. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál hizo esto?" Bard cuestionó, sus ojos oscuros escaneando al grupo. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo, arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo nada más.

"Te dijeron correctamente", respondió el rey mientras hacía un gesto para que Kíli se adelantara. El joven estaba de pie junto a su tío con la cabeza en alto, y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Bard sin estremecerse. Los labios de Thorin se crisparon levemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del joven Enano.

"Este es mi sobrino Kíli. Él fue quien disparó la flecha que terminó con Smaug para siempre", dijo el rey, su profunda voz entrelazada con tanto orgullo y amor que un hombre sordo la escucharía.

Bard lentamente miró al joven Enano de arriba abajo y de repente se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Cuando lo hizo, el resto de los hombres lo igualaron sin dudarlo. Todos inclinaron la cabeza a excepción de Bard. En cambio, colocó un puño sobre su corazón, y sostuvo la mirada de Kíli con ojos de medianoche que eran tan firmes y sólidos como la montaña misma.

"Entonces nosotros, los Hombres de la Ciudad del Lago, tenemos una gran deuda con Kíli de Erebor. Nos has salvado de una mayor destrucción y has vengado a nuestros parientes caídos. Hasta el final de mis días, te juro ayudarlos de cualquier manera que pueda", dijo el arquero comprometiéndose, su voz profunda haciendo eco a través de las cámaras.

Kíli se movió y miró hacia otro lado; rascándose el codo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "¿Um, gracias? Pero deberías saber que no fui solo yo quien terminó con Smaug. Los otros también ayudaron. ¡Bilbo fue el que incluso notó su debilidad en primer lugar! Sin él, nunca hubiésemos matado al dragón."

Los ojos de Bard se dirigieron al Hobbit inmediatamente. "Entonces le debemos una deuda a él también. Maestro Bolsón, mi arco es suyo para mandarlo".

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre completo?" Preguntó Thorin mientras entrecerraba lentamente los ojos hacia el Hombre.

"Nos encontramos en Ciudad del Lago", respondió Bilbo, dando un paso rápido antes de que el heredero de Dale pudiera responder. "Me presenté y hablamos un poco antes de despedirnos. Es un buen tipo, Thorin. Puedes confiar en él".

Thorin no pareció tranquilizado. En cambio, sus hombros se tensaron, y arrugó las cejas mientras miraba al Hobbit. "¿Confías tanto en este extraño? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque realmente se preocupa por su gente", respondió, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y encontrando la mirada del rey. "Lo vi repartiendo pescado extra a los que eran demasiado pobres para poder pagar la comida. Lo hizo sin pedir ningún tipo de pago. Esa no es la marca de un Hombre malvado".

El rey volvió lentamente sus ojos hacia el Hombre. "¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad distribuiste comida a los pobres por amabilidad?"

Bard parpadeó rápidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Miró al Hobbit con un asomo de asombro que se hizo obvio en su voz. "S-Sí, lo hice. No sabía que el Maestro Bolsón estaba presente. Nunca lo noté".

"Sí, es bastante bueno escabulléndose", murmuró el enano, y se ganó un golpe en el brazo de dicho Hobbit. "Pero a hurtadillas, confío en la palabra de Bilbo. Si él dice que puedo confiar en ti, lo haré. Pero ten en cuenta que si pierdes esa confianza, ni siquiera Bilbo podrá salvarte de mi ira. "

Bard asintió. "Entiendo. Tienes mi palabra de que no haré nada para perder esa confianza".

"Bien", respondió el rey, levantando una ceja negra. "Ahora levántate. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer".

 **~TB~**

Los hombres de Ciudad del Lago resultaron ser trabajadores eficientes y dispuestos. Escucharon y siguieron las órdenes de Thorin sin preguntar. Hubo algunas miradas y suspiros cuando llegaron al cadáver de Smaug, pero eso podría haber sido por el olor. O los infinitos campos de tesoros que se extendían ante ellos. Fue una sacudida, de verdad.

"Empezamos a cortar las escamas para llegar a la carne que está debajo. Allí cortamos la carne y la enterramos afuera", explicó Thorin mientras ignoraba a la embobada audiencia. "Es algo sangriento y repugnante, pero es la única forma de deshacerse del bastardo. Me gustaría que la mitad de tus Hombres se quede aquí y nos ayude a deshacernos del resto".

Bard dio la vuelta al cadáver del dragón con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. Lo observó todo mientras asentía antes de detenerse ante Thorin. "Sí, podemos hacer eso. ¿Quieres salvar algo?"

"Los huesos, las garras y las escamas las guardaremos", replicó el rey, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Dori y Bofur. "Ellos se encargarán de eso. Por ahora solo necesitamos deshacernos del cuerpo antes de que hiele aún más el lugar".

Bard asintió e hizo un gesto a los Hombres. La mitad de ellos se fue a trabajar mientras el resto seguía a Thorin hasta las puertas. Una vez allí, el rey abrió los brazos y retumbó: "¡Bienvenido a las puertas de Erebor! Como pueden ver, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer".

Bard silbó mientras asimilaba el daño. "Esto es mucho más de lo que esperábamos. Puede que necesitemos traer más hombres".

"Haz lo que debas", estuvo de acuerdo Thorin. "No ahorraré ningún gasto para esto. Necesitamos las puertas reconstruidas antes de que comience el invierno".

"Entiendo. Comenzaremos de inmediato", aseguró el arquero, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Hizo una señal a los demás, y dieron un paso hacia adelante para comenzar a cavar.

Bilbo se hizo a un lado y observó mientras los Hombres y los Enanos comenzaban el largo proceso de limpiar los escombros. Inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento mientras Thorin se paraba junto a él, pero no apartó sus ojos del grupo.

"Parece que las cosas están mejorando", comentó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Las puertas están siendo despejadas y Smaug está siendo enterrado. O algo así".

"De hecho, nuestra suerte finalmente ha cambiado", el rey estuvo de acuerdo, sin intentar ocultar su mirada. "Finalmente saliste de tu escondite. ¿Eso significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo?"

"Nunca estuve enojado", respondió en voz baja, "Solo tenía miedo. No me gusta esa roca. No es natural".

"Es una joya, Bilbo, y nada más", reprendió el Enano mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "No tienes razón para temerle".

Bilbo se burló, y finalmente se giró para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Thorin. "La joya emite una _luz blanca_. No puedes decirme que eso es normal".

"La Piedra del Arca es ... única", concordó Thorin lentamente, buscando visiblemente las palabras correctas para usar. "Pero eso no la hace malvada. Simplemente... diferente".

Rodó los ojos, pero decidió no discutir con el rey. No era como si tuviera alguna posibilidad de que viera su punto de vista. En cambio, decidió cambiar de tema al saludar con la mano a los Hombres, y dijo: "¿Cuánto van a darles por su trabajo?"

El Enano se encogió de hombros y tocó dos dedos contra su codo. "Lo que sea que Balin les prometió. Nos están haciendo un gran servicio así que les pagaré lo que merecen".

"Bien. Lo necesitan", comentó, mirando a Bard por el rabillo del ojo. El Hombre tenía tres hijos para alimentar y ninguna esposa para ayudarlo, y se lo consideraba uno de los afortunados en Ciudad del Lago. La gente de allí ciertamente necesitaba ayuda.

Thorin alzó una ceja. "De hecho. Antes tenías razón cuando dijiste que el Maestro es el único codicioso. La gente claramente está sufriendo por esa avaricia. Haré todo lo posible para aliviar ese sufrimiento".

"Gracias", dijo Bilbo, dándole una sonrisa al Enano. "Me alegra oír eso. Odio ver a inocentes sufrir a manos de la avaricia".

"Hablé demasiado duramente antes", admitió el rey, con los labios torcidos hacia abajo. "Me olvidé, por un momento, de lo que es no tener nada. Vivir día tras día con restos y la compasión de los demás".

Bilbo sintió que todo el resentimiento persistente que estaba llevando se evaporaba. "Me alegro de que lo recuerdes. Estas personas necesitan algún tipo de amabilidad por una vez".

"Y Erebor lo proporcionará", aseguró el Enano, con los ojos enrojecidos. "No seré como Thranduil. Nunca rechazaré a nadie que lo necesite. No de nuevo".

"Sé que no lo harás", dijo el Hobbit con sinceridad, sonriendo sin moderación por primera vez en días.

Thorin lo miró como respuesta antes de suspirar profundamente y frotarse la frente. "Pensé que te dije que no sonrieras así".

"Lo hiciste", estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo aún más. "Simplemente decidí no escuchar".

"Nunca me escuchas. Podría estar en mi lecho de muerte y todavía ignorarías mis deseos", reflexionó el enano.

\- _Al final, Thorin solo pide su perdón en su lecho de muerte. Se pasa todo el viaje a casa preguntándose si el rey alguna vez se dio cuenta de que le habría dado todo si hubiera preguntado. La Piedra del Arca, la cabeza de Smaug, Erebor, le habría dado a Thorin el mismo mundo si hubiera preguntado. Pero Thorin nunca preguntó, y por eso nunca dio, y pasa el resto de sus días preguntándose si el rey alguna vez quiso algo más que su perdón._

Bilbo cerró los ojos e hizo lo posible por no reaccionar. "Tienes razón. No lo haría".

 **~TB~**

Para su sorpresa, Bard se le acercó más tarde ese día.

"Maestro Bolsón", saludó el Hombre, agachándose frente a él. Sus ojos oscuros escanearon las pilas de pergaminos que rodeaban al Hobbit en un lío organizado. Cuando finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo, su boca estaba retorcida en una esquina.

"¿Estamos ocupados?" comentó, una ceja elevándose en el mismo lado que su media sonrisa.

El Hobbit puso los ojos en blanco. "Solo un poco. Thorin me pidió que organizara nuestros suministros, así que estoy tratando de enumerar lo que tenemos ahora, lo que necesitamos reabastecer pronto, y lo que necesitaremos más tarde. También estoy tratando de descubrir qué harán usted y sus compañeros. Necesitamos saberlo en los próximos días ".

"No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien mientras tengamos un lugar donde dormir," aseguró Bard, cambiando el peso sobre sus talones.

Tarareó y golpeó su pluma contra su rodilla. "Muy bien. Pero tengo la sensación de que no viniste aquí para discutir mi desorden".

Bard negó con la cabeza;algunos rizos negros deslizándose libremente y cayendo en su rostro pálido. "No, no lo hice. Vine a preguntarte sobre la confrontación con Smaug. ¿Qué pasó con tu plan?"

"Se vino abajo una vez que ... accidentalmente lo hice enojar", dijo Bilbo lentamente, golpeando su pluma más rápido contra su rodilla. "Cuando me enviaron a explorar la zona, terminé enfrentándome a Smaug. Durante nuestra ... conversación, insinué que su fuego no podía derretirlo todo. No tomó mi comentario bien".

"Cabreaste al dragón burlándote de él", resumió el Hombre, frotándose la boca en un intento fallido de ocultar su creciente sonrisa. "Eso ... no fue muy inteligente".

"¿En serio? Nunca lo habría adivinado", dijo sin expresión. "Después de enojarlo, mis camaradas vinieron en mi ayuda, y yo les dije dónde estaba su debilidad. ¡Kíli disparó su flecha hacia su corazón! El dragón cayó muerto y Erebor fue reclamado. El final".

Bard levantó su ceja de nuevo. "Una historia encantadora. Pero ¿por qué no les dijiste antes sobre su debilidad? Sabías dónde estaba antes de entrar allí".

"Debido a que no quería arriesgar sus vidas", el Hobbit respondió con el ceño fruncido. "Iba a terminar con la bestia por mi cuenta".

"Tú ... ibas a luchar contra un dragón. Solo", repitió Bard lentamente, como si no pudiera comprender las palabras que el ladrón estaba hablando. "Tú. Un Hobbit, que es tan alto como mi hija menor, y cuyos brazos son tan gruesos como los de mi hijo. ¿Estás loco?"

"Es una posibilidad definitiva", admitió Bilbo, encogiéndose de hombros. Él tenía la costumbre de conversar con un anillo maldito en su cabeza. Estaba bastante seguro de que la gente sensata no hacía eso.

El arquero negó con la cabeza y se frotó la cara con una mano enguantada. " _Estás_ loco. No puedo creer que estaba de acuerdo con tu plan anterior. ¿Qué estaba pensando?"

"¡Oye, mi plan era bueno! ¡No es mi culpa que Smaug decidiera arruinarlo!" él protestó.

El hombre se burló y puso los ojos en blanco. "Claro, claro, culpa al _dragón_ por enojarse cuando lo insultaste. ¿Cómo pasaste por el Bosque Negro pensando eso?"

"Soborné al rey", explicó el Hobbit, agitando una mano perezosamente. "Pero esa es otra historia"

"¿Sobornaste a _Thranduil_? ¿Al _Rey Elfo_?" repitió Bard, cayendo de rodillas mientras miraba a Bilbo con ojos grandes. "¿Con qué? ¿Tu _cuerpo_?"

"¿Ahora porque haría eso? Dudo mucho que exista un mercado para los hobbits", señaló, golpeteando su pluma contra su barbilla. "Aunque si hubiera entonces, supongo que Nori lo sabría ..."

"¡Maestro Bolsón! No puede venderse como algunos, algunos-" balbuceó Bard, agitando su mano frenéticamente como si tratara de captar las mismas palabras del aire.

"Oh, detente, no le prometí mi cuerpo", interrumpió Bilbo antes de que el Hombre pudiese entrar en un frenesí. "Le prometí mi parte de la recompensa de la expedición. Y mi nombre es _Bilbo_ ".

Los anchos hombros de Bard se hundieron ante su respuesta. "Oh, gracias a Eru. Pensé por un momento que tú ... ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Vamos a terminar esta conversación aquí".

El Hobbit se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras. Oh, quiero disculparme contigo. Te prometí una oportunidad de vengarte de Smaug, pero no lo logré al final. Lo siento por eso".

"No me importa. Ciertamente no lo hace", lo tranquilizó el arquero, empujando un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja. "Simplemente estoy feliz de que el monstruo se haya ido para siempre. Ahora puedo criar a mis hijos en paz".

"Y posiblemente reconstruir Dale", sugirió Bilbo, arqueando las cejas.

El Hombre se movió y rodó sus hombros hacia atrás. "Solo centrémonos en una ciudad a la vez. Erebor y Ciudad del Lago necesitarán mucho trabajo".

Él se encogió de hombros. Estaba bastante despreocupado por el futuro de Dale ya que sabía que sería reconstruido eventualmente. "De acuerdo. Deberías volver a las puertas. Estoy seguro de que te necesitan".

Bard asintió, y se puso de pie con un movimiento suave. "Lo haré. Solo pensé que era importante que tuviéramos esta conversación mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados".

"Pensaste correctamente", respondió Bilbo antes de hacer un gesto de asalto con su pluma. "Continúa ahora. Ambos tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Te veré en la cena".

El arquero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás. "Sálvame un asiento cerca del fuego".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar cerca del fuego después de casi quemarme vivo?" él exigió del Hombre. Bard simplemente se rió y se alejó con un perezoso saludo.

Bilbo resopló y volvió a sus papeles. "Uf, _Hombres_ ".

 **~TB~**

Aunque lo odiaba, Bilbo le ahorró a Bard un asiento al lado del fuego como él le pidió. Sin embargo, no le guardó ninguno de los rollos que Balin le trajo. Cuando se trataba de comida, era Hombre o Hobbit para él. Estaba a la mitad de su sopa cuando Bard finalmente se sentó a su lado. En sus manos sostenía su propio plato de sopa y uno de los panes más duros que quedaba.

"Gracias por salvarme un asiento", dijo el hombre saludandolo mientras cruzaba las piernas y equilibraba el cuenco en su regazo.

"Bueno, difícilmente podría decirte que te alejaras ahora ¿podría?" el Hobbit señaló, removiendo su sopa.

Bard sonrió con todos sus dientes expuestos. "Ese era el plan. Entonces, ¿terminaste tu tarea?"

"¿Te refieres a mis listas? No, todavía no", respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tengo que hablar con los demás para ver si me estoy perdiendo algo. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te agregue a ti y a tus compañeros? No sería un problema".

"Hemos traído todo lo que necesitamos", lo tranquilizó el arquero mientras intentaba ablandar su pan sumergiéndolo en su sopa. "La comida, el agua, la ropa y nuestras herramientas son todo lo que necesitamos. Mientras tengamos un lugar seguro donde dormir, no tendremos necesidad de nada más".

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. "Como desees. ¿Cómo va la excavación?"

"Bien, en la mayor parte", respondió el hombre. "Ese Enano, Maestro Bifur sabe sus cosas. Es muy cuidadoso con sus instrucciones, y nos hace ir despacio para que no creemos un deslizamiento de rocas. Creo que nos tomará una semana despejarlo por completo".

"¿Tan pronto? Pensé que tomaría más tiempo", reflexionó cuando Fíli y Kíli aparecieron de repente. Sin dudarlo, se sentaron frente a Bilbo y Bard y los miraron con una sonrisa.

"Señor Bard", saludó Fíli, su sonrisa mostrando las puntas de sus caninos.

"¡Bilbo!" saludó Kíli, su sonrisa menos de un gruñido y más de una sonrisa.

Bilbo miró a los dos hermanos y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué están tramando los dos?"

"Tramar" No lo sé, Kíli, ¿qué estamos tramando?" le preguntó Fíli, mirando a su hermano.

"Creo que estamos listos para conversar con nuestro Hobbit favorito y su nuevo amigo", el príncipe más joven respondió fácilmente.

"UH. Huh." Bilbo miró a Bard, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros, antes de volver su atención a los dos Enanos. "¿Ya han comido ustedes dos?"

"Ya terminamos nuestra cena", aseguró Fíli, sonriéndole honestamente antes de devolverle su aguda sonrisa a Bard. "Simplemente pensamos que podríamos hablar con los dos".

Bard resopló y levantó su tazón para beber de él como si fuera una taza.

Bilbo suspiró pero decidió burlarse de los dos hermanos. "Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿qué hicieron hoy? No los vi a ninguno de los dos en las puertas".

"Estábamos ayudando con Smaug", respondió Kíli, levantando una mano y moviendo los dedos. "¿Ves? Todavía tengo un poco de sangre debajo de mis uñas".

"Eso es repugnante", dijo sin rodeos, arrugó la nariz y apuntó con su cuchara al Enano. "Te lavas antes de ir a la cama esta noche. Voy a ver cómo estás, así que no intentes salir de allí".

"Sí, Bilbo", dijo diligentemente Kíli, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.

"Me gustan tus trenzas. ¿Las hizo el tío?" preguntó Fíli mientras miraba al Hobbit.

Él rodó los ojos. "Sabes que las hizo, ya que estos son _sus_ broches que llevo puestos".

"Se ven muy bien", estuvo de acuerdo Bard, apuñalando su pan. "¿Hay algún significado para ese estilo de trenzado?"

El Hobbit se encogió de hombros. "No que yo sepa. Fíli y Kíli probablemente saben más aquí ".

Fíli asintió y levantó una de sus propias trenzas. "Es una trenza básica como la mía. La única vez que usamos un estilo especial es para una boda o un funeral u otros eventos. La mayoría de las veces lo mantenemos simple y mostramos nuestros significados con broches y joyas".

"Mi gente también tiene una costumbre", reflexionó Bard, señalando su propio cabello. "Las mujeres solteras y las niñas mantienen el cabello suelto y libre hasta que se casan. Luego lo cortaran o lo llevarán atado. Los hombres solteros y los niños pequeños suelen tener el cabello corto hasta que se casan. Luego lo dejan crecer con una barba o bigote ".

"¿En verdad? Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso", reflexionó, pensando en Bree y Ciudad del Lago. "Pero ahora que lo mencionas, todas las mujeres que he visto con cabello suelto eran jóvenes. Y la única vez que vi a un hombre con barba era casado".

"La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres siguen esta costumbre, pero no todos", explicó Bard mientras separaba su pan blando finalmente. "Los hombres de Gondor, por ejemplo, por lo general solo mantienen el cabello a la altura de los hombros, y nunca permiten que crezca completamente".

"Eso explica por qué la mayoría de ellos son feos", comentó Fíli, mirando de soslayo a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

Bilbo recordó a los hermanos Boromir y Faramir y se rió. "No todos son feos, Fíli. Algunos son bastante atractivos incluso con las barbas desaliñadas".

Fíli y Kíli se volvieron como uno solo para mirarlo.

"Por supuesto", continuó, ignorando las miradas, "todavía tienen un sabor horrible en la hierba para pipa, y sus ropas son siempre muy oscuras y llanas. Realmente la mayoría de las veces son deprimentes".

"Visité Gondor una vez cuando era más joven. Parecía que nadie sonreía nunca allí", admitió Bard, finalmente pudo comer su pan sin romperse un diente. "¿Los hobbits tienen un estilo con su cabello?"

"No, en realidad no. Sobre todo mantenemos el pelo corto, ya que los rizos se vuelven indomables por un tiempo", explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. "La única razón por la que accedí a las trenzas fue porque no tengo otra manera de apartarme el pelo de la cara. Nadie aquí me permitirá usar tijeras para cortarlo de nuevo".

"¿Por qué no usas un cuchillo?" preguntó el Hombre, levantando sus cejas.

Bilbo se burló. "Si no me dejan manejar ni siquiera un par de tijeras, entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que este lote me permitirá usar un cuchillo?"

"No puedes culparnos por ser paranoicos cuando haces cosas tontas como enfrentarte a _tres trolls solo_ ", recalcó Kíli, mirándolo con una mirada que lo hacía parecer inquietantemente similar a Thorin.

Bard se atragantó con su pan."¿Q-Qué?"

"Luego llegó el momento en que hablaste con los orcos para distraerlos", agregó Fíli, acariciándose el bigote y mirando hacia arriba como sumido en profundos pensamientos.

"Y esa vez caminaste hacia el cambia-formas que podría transformarse en un oso-"

"Entonces en el Bosque Negro, le gritaste a ese rey afeminado de los Elfos-"

"Y por supuesto recientemente cuando cabreaste a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña", terminó Kíli, compartiendo una mirada con su hermano. "Como se puede ver en las experiencias pasadas, realmente no podemos permitirnos dejarlo solo con un objeto puntiagudo".

"Es muy parecido a cómo no podemos dejar a Bombur solo con un pastel, o Kíli con un Elfo", coincidió Fíli. Su observación se ganó un ceño fruncido y un golpe en el hombro de su amado hermano pequeño.

En ese momento, Bard estaba mirando a Bilbo como si estuviera contemplando si era demasiado tarde para huir. "Tú ... ¿Realmente hiciste todo eso?"

Soltó un bufido y terminó el resto de su sopa antes de hablar. "Tenía que hacerlo. Las vidas de mis amigos estaban en peligro".

"¿Te importan tanto estos enanos que estás dispuesto a morir por ellos?" comentó el Hombre, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Bilbo bajó la vista a su cuenco vacío para evitar que los ojos lo miraran. "Si, lo hago."

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo antes de que se viera aplastado por dos desenfoques rubios y marrones. Gruñó cuando golpeó el piso duro; sus costillas y magulladuras aún sanas protestaban por el peso y el trato rudo. Pero había poco que podía hacer cuando Fíli y Kíli lo envolvieron como un par de sanguijuelas.

"¡Awww, también te queremos, Bilbo!" gritó Kíli mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Bilbo hizo todo lo posible por no ahogarse con el espeso cabello en su rostro.

"Prometemos protegerte también", aseguró Fíli con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Hobbit.

"Genial, los amo a los dos también, ¿ahora por favor salgan de encima mío?" gritó, golpeando la espalda de Fíli y el hombro de Kíli.

Los dos hermanos le dieron un apretón más antes de liberarlo de sus garras. Una vez que soltaron sus agarraderas de hierro, los empujó y se tambaleó hasta su asiento. Allí, Bard no intentaba ocultar su risa porque claramente no tenía alma.

"Nunca vuelvan a hacer eso", ordenó el Hobbit mientras se frotaba el costado. " _Nunca_ ".

Fíli y Kíli, porque eran los engendros de _Morgoth_ , simplemente le sonrieron. "Sí, Bilbo".

 **~TB~**

Bilbo se encontró pasando la mayor parte de los días siguientes terminando sus listas, ayudando con el trabajo y con la comida. Las celebraciones habían terminado y el verdadero trabajo para reconstruir Erebor había comenzado. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando, incluso Gandalf, para su sorpresa, y nadie estaba ocioso. Con tantas cosas que hacer, se encontró demasiado ocupado para detenerse y hablar con cualquiera de sus amigos. No fue hasta casi una semana que finalmente pudo encontrar un momento para hablar con Thorin. Encontró al rey sentado solo en una habitación que estaba medio derrumbada pero aún utilizable para la privacidad ya que la puerta aún funcionaba.

"¿Qué hiciste con la Piedra del Arca?" preguntó sin rodeos cuando entró porque su tacto había desaparecido honestamente al mismo tiempo que su cabello había empezado a ponerse gris.

Thorin levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo y miró al Hobbit. "Está en mi bolso. ¿Por qué?"

Bilbo se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cadera contra la improvisada mesa de piedra en la que estaba sentado el Enano. "Debido a que no he visto esa piedra miserable toda la semana. Pensé que tal vez decidiste tirarla".

El enano entrecerró los ojos y lentamente dejó la carta. "No la he tirado. Está escondida entre mis pertenencias hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda exhibirla adecuadamente para que todos la vean".

"Te refieres en tu corona", tradujo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Oh, deja de mirarme así, Thorin. No voy a gritarte otra vez. Tenía curiosidad de saber dónde estaba. Pensé que te gustaría mostrarla".

"Lo haría si todos estos hombres no estuvieran cerca", explicó el rey, presionando las puntas de sus dedos, y mirando por encima de ellos con los ojos entornados. "Todavía no confío en ellos. Parecen honorables, pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas".

"Bard no traería aquí a los hombres en los que no confiara", aseguró.

En respuesta, los hombros de Thorin se tensaron. "¿Confías en su juicio?"

El hobbit asintió. "Sí. Es un nuevo amigo y un buen hombre. Sería un mejor líder para Ciudad del Lago que ese codicioso Maestro que conocimos".

"Piensas muy bien de él", reflexionó el rey, sus ojos azules se volvieron más oscuros. "Mis sobrinos me dijeron que pensabas que los Hombres de Gondor eran apuestos. ¿Entonces te gusta la gente más alta?"

Bilbo parpadeó mientras trataba de averiguar qué parte de la pregunta le ofendía más. "Yo- ¿Por qué es eso siquiera una pregunta? ¿Por qué te _importaría_?"

"No me importa", respondió el enano, sin pestañear. "Simplemente estoy ... curioso. ¿Pueden los hobbits amar de nuevo? He oído que es común entre Hombres y Elfos tomar a otra esposa".

"Sí, podemos", respondió lentamente; todavía no siguiendo el proceso de pensamiento del rey. "Creemos que cada amor es especial, sincero y verdadero. Una viuda podría no amar a su segundo marido de la misma manera en que amaba al primero, pero eso no significa que ella lo ame menos".

Thorin se quedó completamente quieto. "¿Podrías... alguna vez amar de nuevo?"

"No lo sé", respondió honestamente. Thorin había sido el único amor que había conocido. Había intentado, por supuesto, enamorarse de nuevo, pero nunca encontró a nadie que hiciera clic en él del mismo modo que Thorin. Al final, simplemente había aceptado que el rey enano había sido su único amor, y siguió con su vida.

"Si te enamoraras de nuevo, ¿sería de un hombre?" preguntó el rey, su voz baja y áspera.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se puso de pie más recto. "¿De qué se trata esto, Thorin? ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas tan raras?"

"¡Porque quiero saber si te estás enamorando de ese Hombre!" gritó el enano mientras se ponía de pie en un rápido movimiento.

"¿Qué hombre?" preguntó, retrocediendo a través de la conversación en un intento de seguir al enano (claramente) loco. ¿De qué estaba hablando Thorin?

"¡Bard!" el rey gruñó, gesticulando hacia el Este donde estaban las puertas.

Bilbo se quedó boquiabierto y tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa cuando sus piernas se debilitaron. "¿ _Bard_? ¿Estás _loco_? ¡¡¿En qué parte del mundo alguna vez tuviste una idea así?!!"

Los ojos de Thorin se volvieron aún más oscuros. "No lo niegas..."

"¡Porque no hay nada que negar!" replicó bruscamente, levantando los brazos en el aire. "¡No creo esto! ¡Estás delirando y no te estoy hablando hasta que recuperes el juicio!"

"¡No te alejes de mí!" rugió el enano cuando el hobbit se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pisotear.

Bilbo se mofó y siguió caminando. No llegó muy lejos antes de que se encontrara sacudido por la muñeca. Fue forzado por esa mano y se encontró con la mirada de diamante de Thorin lleno de sorpresa.

"No vuelvas _nunca_ _a darme_ la espalda", gruñó el rey, apretando su agarre ya inflexible hasta que Bilbo hizo una mueca por la presión.

"Vas a romperme la muñeca", señaló mientras trataba de soltar los dedos de hierro con su mano libre.

Thorin relajó su agarre ligeramente pero no lo soltó. "No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Bilbo. Aléjate de ese Hombre".

El Hobbit hizo una pausa en su intento de liberarse para mirar boquiabierto a su captor. "¿ _Por qué_? ¡Él es mi amigo!"

"¡Él no es tu amigo!" espetó el rey, tirando del ladrón más cerca hasta que Bilbo tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para mirar al Enano a los ojos. "¡Es un extraño que ha venido por el oro y nada más! ¡ _Somos_ tus amigos y familia! ¡No un pescador de un pueblo atrasado!"

Bilbo sintió que su enojo se transformaba en una creciente sensación de horror y miedo. "Thorin... ¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Thorin frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se aclaraban por una momento. "No me pasa nada. Simplemente he recordado mi posición como rey y todo lo que viene con eso".

"¿Y mi elección de amigos es algo que puedes dictar como rey?" Exigió, levantando las cejas.

"No, no puedo controlar tus elecciones", admitió el Enano, "pero puedo advertirte. No me presiones en esto. Si lo haces, no puedo garantizar la vida del Hombre".

"Thorin... Esto no está bien, este no eres tú", señaló, extendiendo la mano libre para agarrar el saco del rey. "Piensa en lo que dices. ¿No te suena un poquito?"

Thorin pestañeó y miró la mano del Hobbit antes de girar lentamente su mirada a la muñeca que todavía sostenía. Con cuidado, relajó su agarre hasta que Bilbo suavemente retiró su brazo.

"Lo siento. No quise hacerte daño", se disculpó el rey mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con un azul cobalto en lugar de negro ébano. "Solo quiero que entiendas. No confío en estos hombres, y no quiero que te hagan daño. Son extraños y me temo que pueden dañarnos a todos. ¿Puedes entender ese miedo?"

 _No._

"Sí", mintió, sintiendo que algo se deshacía en su corazón. "Entiendo."

Los anchos hombros de Thorin se hundieron. "Entonces, ¿ya no verás a ese Hombre?"

Bilbo observó los ojos azul oscuro y se estremeció. "Lo pensare."

"Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo pedir", concedió el rey cuando el ladrón se alejó lentamente. "Creo que es hora de que ambos volvamos al trabajo. ¿Te veré en la cena?"

"Lo harás," acordó mecánicamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Cuando estaba lejos del rey, apoyó su peso contra la pared, se cubrió la cara y trató de no gritar. Lo que él temía finalmente estaba sucediendo.

Thorin estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante la Piedra del Arca.

 _-Los ojos de Thorin son negros como la noche-_

 _"...Me traicionaron ..."_

 _-El rey frota con un dedo la Piedra del Arca; mirándola como si fuera el espectáculo más encantador que haya visto jamás-_

 _"...tómalo, si deseas que viva, y ninguna amistad mía lo acompañara ..."_

 _-Los ejércitos de Thranduil y Bard se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista. Thorin mira a los ejércitos acampados frente a Erebor y simplemente se burla. Él no tiene problema con ir a la guerra con ellos-_

 _"... baja ahora a tus amigos o te derribaré ..."_

 _-por un momento piensa que Thorin ignorará a Gandalf y simplemente lo dejaria caer. Él piensa que sería una forma agridulce de morir a manos del rey loco que adora:_

Bilbo tembló e intentó controlar el ritmo de su respiración. _Por favor, Thorin. No hagas esto_ , le rogó en su mente. _No dejes que tu maldición familiar te consuma. No me hagas verte caer de **nuevo**._

 **~TB~**

Esa noche, Bilbo se acercó a Oin y tiró del sanador para que hablaran en privado.

"Thorin está perdiendo la cabeza", dijo en saludo al Enano.

Oin solo lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Thorin se está volviendo loco", susurró ferozmente, inclinándose más cerca del Enano más alto.

Oin simplemente lo siguió mirando mientras sus cejas lentamente subían para encontrarse con su cabello. "Por las pelotas de Mahâl, muchacho, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

Bilbo levantó su muñeca lastimada hacia el Enano. "Cuando hizo _esto_ y me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de Bard porque aparentemente tengo un fetiche por los Hombres. No me preguntes cómo llegó a esta conclusión porque tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía".

El sanador miró los moretones azules alrededor de la muñeca de Bilbo, y luego se encontró con sus ojos. "¿Qué... _Thorin_ hizo esto? ¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Crees que mentiría?" lo desafió, dejando caer su brazo y tirando de su manga hacia abajo. "¡Es esa maldita Piedra del Arca! ¡Lo está volviendo loco como dije que lo haría!"

"Ahora espera un momento, Bilbo. Primero dime de dónde sacaste la idea de que Thorin está perdiendo la cabeza, y por qué tu muñeca está magullada así" ordenó el enano, sus ojos se movieron por el brazo del hobbit antes de volver a su rostro.

Bilbo suspiró pero explicó el incidente desde el principio. Al terminar de contar todo, los ojos de Óin se agrandaron y su boca se contrajo en una línea recta. Al final, el enano negó con la cabeza y se acarició la punta de la barba.

"Esto... no suena bien", murmuró el sanador, tocando una de sus trenzas. "Voy a hablar con Balin y Gandalf sobre esto. Por ahoramantente alejado de él. No quiero que haga algo que todos lamentemos".

Él asintió a regañadientes. "Bien. Pero te digo que es la Piedra del Arca la que hace esto".

"Si es así, quitársela no será de ayuda ahora", se inquietó el Enano. "Necesitaremos otra táctica. Ve y descansa, Bilbo. Nos encargaremos de esto".

Bilbo hizo lo que le ordenó y evitó a Thorin por el resto de la noche y el día siguiente. No fue muy difícil ya que el rey estaba tan ocupado como todos los demás, pero eso no significaba que el Enano no lo viera. En puntos aleatorios durante el día, podía sentir ojos observando todos sus movimientos. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que era Thorin mirándolo.

Tan absorto en evitar a Thorin y sus ojos oscuros, no le había dado a su entorno la atención que debería tener. Por eso, cuando oyó gritos y un ruido sordo, miró a su alrededor confundido en lugar de prestar atención a las advertencias. Vio algo oscuro en la esquina de sus ojos por un momento antes de encontrarse con los brazos de alguien, y enterrarse contra un pecho mientras caían al suelo formando un rollo.

Bilbo hizo una mueca cuando sus costillas se opusieron al agarre fuerte, se estaba cansando de ser maltratado en todas partes, especialmente alrededor de sus hombros y cintura. Podía sentir una gran mano cubriéndole la cabeza y el pecho contra el que estaba aplastado era firme, pero no tan duro como un enano. También olía a sudor, polvo y cuero, y cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que reconocía la camisa marrón.

"Bard", murmuró, empujandose hacia atrás para mirar al Hombre. "¿Que pasó?"

"Tobogán de roca", respondió el arquero mientras lo soltaba. Se sentó y ayudó al Hobbit con una mano, mientras con la otra comprobaba si estaba herido. "¿Algo roto?"

"Solo mi orgullo", respondió, mirando hacia las puertas donde una avalancha de piedras había caído justo donde él había estado parado. Si Bard no lo hubiera agarrado cuando lo hizo, entonces habría sido un Hobbit muerto.

"Me salvaste la vida", se dio cuenta, mirando al Hombre. "Oh Eru, gracias, Bard. ¡Estaría muerto ahora si no fuera por ti!"

El arquero se encogió de hombros y le dio una media sonrisa. "Fue justo. Me salvaste la vida y mi casa de Smaug".

Bilbo resopló y miró alrededor de la habitación -sobre todo a los Hombres y Enanos que estaban revisando a los demás- cuando sus ojos chocaron con un par de azul medianoche. Él se congeló, y miró a Thorin mientras el rey le devolvía la mirada con algo oscuro que se desarrollaba en sus ojos. Cuando los ojos de Thorin parpadearon hacia Bard, esa oscuridad pareció explotar.

"Oh, no", respiró, su corazón se curvó sobre sí mismo. "No, no, no-"

"¿Bilbo? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bard, mirando hacia donde el Hobbit estaba mirando. Sus cejas se encontraron con las de su cabello, y él se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. "¿Por qué el rey se ve como si quisiera tirarme de la montaña?"

"Porque lo hace", murmuró, obligándose a mirar al arquero. "Bard, escúchame. Thorin no está en su sano juicio en este momento. Está enfermo con esta enfermedad enana que los demás están tratando de curar. Así que mantente alejado de él si puedes porque no sé lo que te hará o dira".

Bard lo miró fijamente; parecía desgarrado entre gritar, levantarse y simplemente dejar la montaña porque realmente no le pagaban lo suficiente por todo esto. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué enfermedad? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron esto antes? ¿Lo vamos a atrapar?"

"Tú y tus hombres no pueden atraparlo", aseguró el Hobbit. "Es únicamente solo para los enanos. Y acabamos de descubrir ayer que Thorin está enfermo cuando comenzó a despotricar contra mí. Antes de todo eso, estaba bien".

"¿Fue él quien hizo eso entonces?" preguntó el Hombre, señalando la muñeca magullada del Hobbit.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se bajó la manga. "No es asunto tuyo. Solo escucha mi consejo y aléjate de Thorin. ¿Entiendes?"

Bard frunció el ceño; sus ojos parpadeando hacia su muñeca escondida, y luego al fruncido rey antes de regresar a la cara de Bilbo. "Entiendo. Me mantendré alejado de él".

"Gracias", dijo, relajando levemente los hombros.

Bard asintió aunque su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados nunca cambiaron. "¿Vas a mantenerte alejado de él también?"

"Si puedo", admitió, frotándose la muñeca magullada mientras miraba al rey con el rabillo del ojo. "Pero tal vez no tenga esa opción".

 **~TB~**

Dos días después, las puertas finalmente se despejaron.

"Impresionante", comentó Bofur, de pie en la puerta y mirando hacia el techo en ruinas. "Muy bueno."

"Todos hicieron un buen trabajo", concordó Bilbo mientras estudiaba las puertas que habían sido abiertas.Todavía quedaban muchos escombros que limpiar, pero el bulto que había bloqueado las puertas había sido eliminado. Ahora podían finalmente abandonar la montaña sin recurrir a la puerta secreta.

"Gracias", dijo Bard con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa en la cara. "Todavía tenemos mucho que limpiar, pero al menos logramos despejar esta sección. Cuando regresemos, traeré más manos para ayudar".

"Eso no será necesario ya que tus servicios ya no son necesarios", dijo Thorin mientras marchaba hacia el Hombre y el Hobbit. Detrás de él lo seguían Balin, Gandalf y Óin;todos frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo demasiado serios para la comodidad de Bilbo.

"¿Ya no es necesario?" repitió Bard, su sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras se volvía para encontrarse con el rey. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que ya no te necesitamos a ti ni a tus hombres aquí", se burló Thorin, arrojándole un saco a Bard que lo atrapó sin estremecerse. "Sal de mi montaña".

"¿Qué? ¡Pero aún necesitamos su ayuda!" protestó Nori, uniéndose a la conversación con Bofur y algunos hombres de Bard.

"Esto no es lo que se nos prometió", objetó Bard mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Enano. "Nos prometieron trabajo con paga durante los próximos meses, ¡no una semana y media!"

"El trato ha cambiado", gruñó Thorin, sacudiendose a Balin que tiraba de su brazo. "Quiero que todos ustedes salgan de mi reino al mediodía. ¿Entendido?"

"Oh, Mahâl", gimió Óin mientras se frotaba la frente.

"Thorin-" Balin resopló, alcanzando al Enano de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es su título ahora? ¿Rey de los tontos?" se preguntó Gandalf, acariciando su barba.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" rugió el rey, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a los dos Enanos y mago. "¡No escucharé más quejas! ¡Yo soy el rey aquí y mi palabra es la ley! ¡Yo digo que estos hombres se van a ir y luego se irán! ¿Me entienden?"

Los tres asintieron con evidente renuencia cuando Thorin giró hacia atrás para enfrentar a los Hombres y Bilbo. Señaló a Bard y le ordenó: "Fuera, _ahora_ ".

"Esto no ha terminado", advirtió el arquero mientras hacía un gesto para que sus hombres se movieran.

Thorin simplemente se burló; la mirada forzando sus rasgos usualmente hermosos en algo feo y antinatural. Cuando los Hombres comenzaron a caminar para empacar sus pertenencias, Bard se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo y se suavizó visiblemente.

"Deberías venir con nosotros. No creo que estés a salvo aquí", dijo humildemente, inclinándose hacia el Hobbit.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera rechazar amablemente la oferta, Thorin lo agarró de la muñeca y lo apartó del Hombre. "Se está quedando _aquí_. Es parte de _nuestra_ compañía y pertenece con _nosotros_ ".

"Puedo hablar por mí mismo," soltó, liberando su brazo, "y gracias por la oferta, Bard, pero me temo que debo declinar. Tengo que quedarme aquí ya que puedes ver claramente que el rey ha _perdido su maldita mente_ ".

Cerca de allí, tanto Nori como Bofur tenían uno de los misteriosos "ataques de tos" en los que los Enanos parecían tan propensos.

Sin embargo, Bard frunció el ceño. "Como desees. Buena suerte, Bilbo".

"Gracias", dijo, mostrando al hombre una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia el rey que estaba a su lado. Se encontró con el ceño fruncido con una mirada propia, y empujó al Enano en el pecho.

"Tenemos que hablar. Ahora", ordenó, agarrando la muñeca de Thorin y arrastrandolo lejos. Para su alivio, el Enano no luchó contra él, permitiendo que el Hobbit lo llevara a uno de los pasillos vacíos antes de que lo liberara.

"¿Qué en el nombre de Eru está mal contigo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" dijo, mirando al rey frunciendo el ceño. "¡Acabas de echar a nuestro único aliado!"

"No necesitamos a esos Hombres. Tenemos enanos viniendo en nuestra ayuda", espetó Thorin, con una mezcla turbia de negro y azul. La mezcla de colores hizo que Bilbo sintiera náuseas al mirarlos.

"Idiota. ¿No te das cuenta de que los enanos no son suficientes?" le preguntó antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no. No estás en tu sano juicio. No puedes ver ningún sentido como estas".

Bilbo inmediatamente lamentó sus palabras cuando los ojos de Thorin se volvieron completamente negros.

"¡Deja de decir eso!" el rey gruñó, estirándose para tirar de su cabello desde las raíces. "Todos ustedes, cada segundo del día, me susurran constantemente. Veo que todos ustedes dudan de mí, piensan que estoy enfermo, ¡PERO ESTOY BIEN! ¿NO ENTIENDEN ESO?"

"Si estás tan 'bien', entonces ¿por qué me gritas así?" le gritó, extendiendo la mano para tomar las manos del rey en las suyas para que no se quitara más pelo. "¡Escúchame, maldita sea, escuchame! Este no eres tú, Thorin. No tomas decisiones tan tontas y precipitadas, y no le gritas a tus amigos. ¿No ves lo extraño que estás actuando?"

Thorin bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas antes de mirar hacia la cara de Bilbo. "No, Bilbo, no puedo... No puedo pensar con claridad. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que el _Hombre me_ roba todo lo que amo. Como Smaug, Azog y el resto de ellos. No... no puedo volver a perderlos. No en este punto ".

Bilbo sintió que la fractura en su corazón se hacía más ancha. Pronto pensó que su corazón sería una pila de escombros igual que Erebor. "Oh, Thorin. Bard no está tratando de robarte nada. Simplemente está en tu cabeza. Esa maldita Piedra del Arca te está enfermando".

Ante la mención de la piedra, la cara del Enano se ensombreció y retiró las manos. "No culpes a la Piedra del Arca por todo esto. Sé que la odias, pero aquí no es la causa. ¡Es solo una piedra! No entiendo tu odio por eso".

Bilbo sintió que su temperamento finalmente se rompía.

"¡PORQUE ES LA CAUSA DE TODO ESTO!" el Hobbit se enfureció, agarrando el saco del rey y sacudiendo al Enano con todas sus fuerzas. "¿CÓMO PUEDES NO VERLO DESPUÉS DE VER A TU ABUELO SUCUMBIR A LA MISMA MALDICIÓN?"

Los ojos de Thorin se agrandaron y su boca se abrió mientras el Hobbit lo sacudía ligeramente. La reacción aturdida no duró cuando esos ojos oscuros se estrecharon en rendijas, y su boca se redujo a un gruñido. Bilbo dio un paso atrás y se preparó en caso de que tuviera que huir. Con su ira apoyándolo, probablemente podría superar al Enano.

Pero antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, Bofur llegó tropezando al pasillo; respirando con dificultad con su sombrero torcido por su carrera frenética. "¡Thorin, Thorin-!"

"Ahora no", gruñó el rey, sin apartar la vista de Bilbo.

Bofur ignoró la demanda y señaló hacia las puertas. "¡Tienes que salir aquí ahora mismo! ¡Thranduil ha llegado por su parte del tesoro!"

Bilbo cerró los ojos y gritó.

 **~TB~**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Así que siento la necesidad de hacer una pausa aquí y explicar las acciones de Thorin en este capítulo.A través de esto, todos ustedes han visto cómo agarra a Bilbo y se magulla las muñecas, y hasta lo amenaza con alejarse de Bard.Luché por un tiempo manteniendo estas escenas o no antes de finalmente decidir ir con eso porque muestra cuánto se está hundiendo la mente de Thorin.En su sano juicio, no creo que Thorin alguna vez lastimara intencionalmente a uno de sus compañeros, por lo que sus acciones solo muestran cuán lejos lo ha perdido.SIN EMBARGO, eso no excusa lo que hizo.Todavía lastimaba a Bilbo y estaba mal de él.Así que no quiero escuchar ningún comentario como 'oh Thorin es tan posesivo y eso es tan dulce', porque no lo es.Es abuso y estoy cansado de que la gente lo rompa.Demasiadas veces me he encontrado con una historia aquí donde un personaje lastimará a otro físicamente / emocionalmente / sexualmente y ese personaje simplemente lo aceptará y aún lo amará, y de alguna manera eso lo hace todo bien.El abuso esnuncaaceptable y no debe ser glorificado como una historia de amor rota.Me maltrataron la mayor parte de mi vida, y puedo prometerle que no hubo nada "romántico" al respecto.**

 *** huffs * Perdón por la repentina diatriba, pero en este génerosiempre seenfatizala posesividad de los Enanos, o al menos se menciona.Así que quería dejar en claro que existe una diferencia entre no querer compartir la atención de otra persona y forzarlos a que presten toda su atención.Normal Thorin es posesivo, sí, y no le gusta compartir Bilbo con otros, pero lo hará porque entiende que esas personas hacen feliz a Bilbo, y no tiene derecho a decirle con quién ser amigo.ESO es lo que significa ser posesivo.ESA es una reacción normal en las nuevas relaciones y los reyes enanos mimados.¿Obligarlo a mantenerse alejado de Bard con amenazas?No está bien y nunca lo será.**

 **Silver pup.**


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

**Les recuerdo a todos que solo soy la Traductora del fanfic la verdadera autora es SILVER PUP.** **Personalmente solo estoy siguiendo la traducción de IvElCa.** **Si quieren pasarse por sus páginas son:**

 **Silver pup**

 **https/m./u/293282/Silver-pup**

 **IvElCa**

 **https/m./u/4440483/IvElCa**

 **Disclaimer** : No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

Ori nunca se había considerado muy valiente.

Al crecer pobre y sin hogar, había aprendido lo que significaba el miedo a una edad temprana. Su primer recuerdo fue ver el cuerpo de su madre enterrado en una tumba sin nombre en algún pueblo anónimo de los Hombres. Ella había muerto de una plaga que había tomado la mitad del pueblo, y casi había tomado a Ori también. De alguna manera, fue capaz de superarlo y mejorar, pero su madre no había tenido tanta suerte. Ella había muerto y dejó a sus hermanos y a él para enfrentarse solos al mundo.

Ese recuerdo, ese miedo de ver a su madre fallecer y casi morir a sí mismo, se quedó con él por el resto de su vida. Lo hizo cauteloso y receloso del mundo exterior; donde cosas como la enfermedad y la muerte eran demasiado comunes. Había pasado una buena parte de su infancia escondiéndose en su habitación con solo sus pocos libros y juguetes por compañía. Tampoco ayudó que sus hermanos alentaran su miedo a su manera.

Ori amaba a Dori más de lo que nunca había amado a su madre, pero su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector hasta el extremo. Siempre advirtia a sus hermanitos sobre los peligros que existían en el mundo y enfatizó la importancia de estar a salvo y ser inteligentes. Si bien Nori había tomado este consejo como un desafío para meterse en la mayor cantidad de problemas posible, Ori se había tomado en serio que siempre tenía que tener cuidado porque el mundo podía aplastarlo tan fácilmente como a su madre.

Nori también, sin saberlo, hizo que su hermanito fuera muy cauteloso de dar un paso fuera de su casa. Ori tenía más recuerdos de los que recordaba de su hermano volviendo a casa con un ojo morado, un labio partido o nudillos magullados. Al ver a su hermano fuerte e intrépido, tan herido, simplemente se dio cuenta de que incluso el más poderoso de los enanos aún podía caer en los caminos perversos del mundo exterior.

Con este miedo constante de terminar herido o morir en el fondo de su mente, Ori había vivido la vida asustado y retraído. Nunca corría grandes riesgos y nunca se arriesgó a hacerlo si podía evitarlo. A cambio, su vida era muy segura y rutinaria. Si a veces se preguntaba cómo sería ver tierras inexploradas, esa era su propia fantasía privada.

Todo cambió cuando conoció al señor Bolsón.

Bilbo Bolsón tenía la misma altura que él, pero no tan densamente construido como un Enano. Sus muñecas eran menudas y delicadas y parecían magullarse muy fácilmente. Incluso vestía solo dos capas de ropa que eran tan delgadas que podía ver la flexión de los músculos del Hobbit cuando se movía. Cuando se presentó a Ori, sintió un escalofrío de miedo enfermizo por el pequeño Hobbit que podía terminar aplastado tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían proteger a alguien así?

Por supuesto, todas estas impresiones se hicieron añicos después del incidente del troll.

Lo había sorprendido totalmente. ¿Cómo podría alguien como Bilbo -que no podía manejar una espada y llevaba alrededor un _pañuelo_ -cada vez reunir el valor para enfrentar _tres trolls_ _solo_? Si eso no fuera suficiente, Bilbo desafió a los Orcos, un cambiador de formas e incluso a un dragón sin pestañear. Era valiente hasta el punto de ser imprudente y fácilmente arriesgaba su propia vida por los demás. Ori no podía entenderlo. ¿De dónde venia tanta valentía? ¿Cómo lo hacia todos los días sin vacilar? ¿Cómo podía Bilbo enfrentar al mundo con todos sus horrores y muertes, y aún así sonreír?

Fue desconcertante. Fue antinatural. Y también fue increíble.

Ori no quería ser un cobarde. Quería vivir como lo hacía Bilbo, riéndose y entreteniéndose mientras exploraba las maravillas olvidadas del mundo. Quería visitar lugares de los que solo había oído rumores y descubrir tierras que solo existían en leyendas. Quería ser valiente, fuerte y ser capaz de vivir su vida sin verse paralizado por el terror constante de la muerte.

Y si el señor Bolsón, que había perdido a su Uno y era tan pequeño que Ori a veces pensaba en él como un pájaro, podía ser valiente, entonces tal vez un día Ori podría serlo también.

 **TB**

Thorin y Bofur saltaron ante el repentino y chillón grito del Hobbit. Bilbo estaba bastante seguro de que parecía un niño con una rabieta, pero realmente no le importaba. Necesitaba una salida para su frustración y era gritando o golpeando a alguien en la cara y no podía elegir entre Thorin y Thranduil, así que los gritos ganaron.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, encontró a los dos Enanos mirándolo silenciosamente con expresiones mezcladas. Ignoró a los dos, giró sobre sus talones y salió del pasillo para regresar a las puertas. Allí encontró a Gandalf y Balin discutiendo con un Rey Elfo familiar mientras que Óin se mantenía a un lado mirando. Bard y sus hombres habían desaparecido, pero vio a Dwalin y Nori de pie con el curandero mientras en el exterior se encontraban tres elfos montados en caballos que él no reconocía.

"¡No puedes simplemente marchar aquí así!" regaño Balin, mirando al rey.

"No veo por qué no. Su puerta está abierta", replicó Thranduil, con frialdad imperturbable.

Gandalf se interpuso entre los dos y los miró de cerca antes de golpearlos con su bastón. "¡Basta! Discutir ahora no ..."

"Simplemente he venido por lo que me prometieron", interrumpió el elfo, arqueando una ceja. "Concédeme mi recompensa y felizmente los dejaré solos".

"¡No hay nada que otorgar! ¡Ni siquiera hemos dividido el tesoro todavía!" espetó Balin.

"Entonces no me iré tan pronto, ¿o sí?"

"¡Maldición, Thranduil, deja de antagonizarlo!"

"¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!" gritó Thorin mientras avanzaba por los pasillos con Bofur detrás de él.

El trío que estaba discutiendo se volvió hacia el rey enano como uno solo. Balin se relajó cuando Gandalf gimió y Thranduil retiró sus labios en la más mínima insinuación de un gruñido.

"¿Qué está haciendo _ese_ aquí?" exigió Thorin, señalando a Thranduil pero mirando a Balin en busca de una respuesta.

"Me prometieron una porción del tesoro y he venido a buscarlo", respondió el elfo antes de que Balin pudiera hablar.

El rey enano se burló. "No obtendrás nada de mí, kalil rukhs".

Thranduil simplemente lo miró sin parpadear. "Mi arreglo no fue hecho _contigo._ "

Todas las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Bilbo, quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros. " _Hice_ un trato con él. Mi parte por nuestra libertad."

"Y mantuve mi parte del trato", agregó el elfo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. "Ahora es tu turno, mediano."

El hobbit asintió y agitó una mano con impaciencia. "Sí, sí, mantendré mi parte también. Tendrás tu tesoro prometido".

"Él no lo hará!" objetó Thorin, haciendo un movimiento de corte con una mano. Sus ojos oscuros quemaban brutalmente mientras miraba al Rey Elfo. "¡No obtendrás nada de nosotros! ¡Vete ahora antes de que te corte!"

"¡Maestro Escudo de Roble controlece a sí mismo!" tronó Gandalf, el aire crepitaba a su alrededor con un poder muy controlado. Balin discretamente retrocedió unos pasos, pero Thranduil ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su cabello rubio y lacio se agitó sobre sus hombros.

Thorin tampoco parecía amenazado e incluso se acercó al mago. Bilbo extendió la mano rápidamente y cerró sus manos alrededor del antebrazo del Enano antes de que hiciera algo estúpido en su locura.

"Ya basta, Thorin", calmo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la extremidad musculosa y clavando los talones en el suelo. "No llegaremos a ninguna parte con las amenazas, así que cálmate".

"Sí, Bilbo tiene razón", acordó Balin, se movió para ponerse de pie al otro lado de Thorin, y colocó su mano en el hombro de su primo para tranquilizarlo. "Gritar no resolverá nada. Toma un respiro y relájate antes de tener otro dolor de cabeza".

Thorin los miró a los dos pero lentamente se obligó a relajarse. Bilbo no se relajó, y notó que Balin le decía algo a su hermano discretamente. Fuera lo que fuera, Dwalin lo entendió, porque comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente por la habitación donde Thorin no lo notaría.

"No le daré nada a este cobarde miserable", juró el rey guerrero, cerrando sus manos en puños. "¡No cuando no hizo nada para merecerlo! Todo el tesoro en esta montaña pertenece a mi gente que derramó sangre, sudor y lágrimas para crearlo. ¡No le deben nada a este asqueroso mentiroso que los rechazó cuando pidieron ayuda! "

La máscara cuidadosamente construida de Thranduil finalmente se quebró. Sus ojos azules se redujeron a franjas, y sus labios se estiraron en una esquina en un gruñido (injustamente atractivo) que mostraba una insinuación de sus dientes. "No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, pequeño gusano ignorante. He sido indulgente con tu rabieta hasta ahora, pero estoy cansado de tus lloriqueos. Dame el oro que me prometieron. **Ahora**."

Al final de su oración, Thorin inmediatamente intentó abalanzarse sobre el Rey Elfo, y solo fue detenido por Dwalin cuando se acercó y envolvió a su primo en un abrazo de oso. Los tres, pudieron evitar que el Rey Enano mutilara a Thranduil y comenzara otra guerra con los Elfos.

"¡Thorin, cálmate tonto!" espetó Dwalin, inclinando su cabeza para que el rey no le golpeara en la cara. Thorin simplemente gruñó algo en Khuzdûl, e intentó golpear a Dwalin de nuevo.

"Míralo. Es como un perro rabioso que necesita ser sacrificado", sugirió Thranduil.

"¿Podrías _callarte_? ¡No estás ayudando!" respondió Bilbo bruscamente, mirando al Elfo.

"Bilbo tiene razón. Deja de irritarlo", aconsejó Gandalf, dándole al rey una mirada molesta. "De hecho, quizás sería mejor si te fueras por ahora".

"No me iré sin lo que me prometieron", replicó el Rey Elfo.

"Y lo conseguirás", tranquilizó Balin, haciendo caso omiso de Thorin mientras lo maldecía, "pero necesitas darnos tiempo. Vuelve dentro de una semana y tendremos tu recompensa preparada para ti".

"No tendrás nada más que mi espada-" Thorin comenzó a despotricar solo para ser cortado por la mano de Bilbo.

Thranduil miró a Balin y luego a Thorin antes de regresar a Balin. "Tienes tres días. Si el acuerdo no se respeta pacíficamente para entonces, tomaré la porción de mi parte por la fuerza".

"Bien", concordó el Hobbit, haciendo un gesto de aprobación con su mano libre. "Genial, trato. ¡Ahora vete!"

El Rey Elfo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta en un dramático remolino de seda y terciopelo. Bilbo rodó sus ojos en blanco mientras el Elfo se retiraba fuera de la montaña. ¿Todos los reyes eran tan dramáticos? Aragón ciertamente parecía sensato, pero tal vez él era la única excepción.

Fue solo después de que los Elfos estuvieron completamente fuera de la vista que finalmente liberaron a Thorin. Cuando lo hicieron, el rey enano giró y golpeó a Dwalin en la mandíbula antes de entregarle el mismo tratamiento a Balin. Bilbo retrocedió rápidamente antes de que le pasara lo mismo. Dwalin y Balin eran enanos y podían manejar semejante golpe sin problemas; Los hobbits, sin embargo, no fueron construidos para resistir ataques tan poderosos.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar por mí?", Gruñó el rey, mirando a sus primos con ojos de medianoche. "¿Has olvidado quién es tu rey?"

"No he olvidado quién es mi rey, sí, pero mi rey se ha olvidado quien es él", se burló Dwalin, frotándose levemente la mandíbula.

"Dwalin tiene razón. Thorin, ¡este no eres tú! ¡No eres tan violento o furioso!" Señaló Balin, viéndose sin inmutarse por el golpe. "¿No lo ves? Estás actuando como ..."

"Como tu abuelo", terminó Gandalf, sus ojos grises tan duros e inquebrantables como la piedra. "Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Thorin Escudo de Roble, al igual que tu abuelo, y su padre antes que él, y su padre antes que él. La maldición de Durin finalmente te atrapó".

"¡CÁLLATE!" rugió Thorin, su rostro se volvió de un rojo áspero que chocó horriblemente con su coloración. "¡No me hables de asuntos de que no sabes nada! Mi abuelo puede haberse perdido a sí mismo en la locura, pero _yo_ no lo soy, yo soy más fuerte de lo que nunca fue, y yo **no** caere ante la fiebre del oro!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a esto?" Preguntó Bilbo suavemente, sintiendo que la lucha se le escapaba de las manos. Se sentía cansado y agotado y mucho más viejo que sus años. Si no podían sacar a Thorin de su locura, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Tendría que robar la Piedra del Arca y terminar su amistad con Thorin una vez más? ¿O el rey solo volvería a recuperar la cordura en su lecho de muerte? ¿Qué pasaría si salvara a Thorin de la muerte solo para entregarlo a un destino aún más oscuro?

Thorin se volvió hacia él y se detuvo. Sus ojos se iluminaron levemente y su boca se cerró en las esquinas mientras observaba al Hobbit. "Bilbo, por favor. No puedo darle a ese cobarde el oro que desea. ¿No recuerdas lo que dije antes? ¿Cómo mi gente creó todo el tesoro que se encuentra en esta montaña? Ese tesoro les pertenece. No puedo darlo tan simplemente."

"Sin embargo, le prometiste a la Compañía una parte si te ayudaban", señaló, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Cómo explicas eso?"

"Sí, porque todos son enanos _de_ Erebor", respondió el rey acercándose al ladrón. Bilbo dio un paso hacia atrás por impulso, y el Enano se congeló; su rostro se transformó en uno de sorpresa y luego de dolor.

"Tienes miedo de mí", se dio cuenta Thorin en voz baja, con los hombros caídos y las cejas bajas.

"No de ti", corrigió, "pero a qué te puede llevar tu locura. Thorin, eres mi amigo y siempre te confiaré mi vida. Pero este ... este _no_ eres tú. Este no es el Thorin que conozco. Este es un extraño peligroso impulsado por el poder de una roca bonita, y no puedo confiar en eso".

La cara del rey se volvió más oscura. "Sigues culpando a la Piedra del Arca por mi estado mental, pero no puedo tomar en serio tu palabra. No cuando estuviste en contra de la joya desde el principio, y me pediste que me deshiciera de ella".

"¡Porque no quería que sucediera esto! "explicó, agitando su mano hacia el rey enano. "¡Temía lo que esa maldita piedra te haría y tenía razón! ¡Has perdido la cabeza!"

"¡No he perdido nada!" replicó Thorin, mirándolo fijamente.

Iban en círculos. Enloquecedores, círculos vertiginosos.

"¡Sí, lo eres, y he terminado de discutir contigo! "espetó Bilbo, volteándose y caminando hacia la montaña.

"¿A dónde vas?" el rey exigió por detrás.

"¡Lejos de _ti_!" respondió mientras Nori y Óin se apartaban rápidamente de su camino, "¡y no me sigas porque no te estoy hablando hasta que recuperes tus sentidos!"

"No le hablarás en los próximos años", dijo Gandalf porque secretamente disfrutó causando problemas.

Thorin le respondió algo pero no lo atrapó. A él no le importaba. Estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

 **TB**

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Bard y los hombres de Ciudad del Lago dejaron Erebor ese día para regresar a casa. Bilbo los observó irse con los labios apretados y se preguntó si la próxima vez que los vería sería en el campo de batalla. A su lado, Gandalf también los observaba con duros ojos grises; leyendo algo en el exilio de los Hombres que solo podía adivinar.

"¿Alguien ha sido capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón?" le preguntó al mago mientras estaban parados junto a las puertas de Erebor.

"No. Nos está ignorando a todos y se ha encerrado en una de las habitaciones," contestó Gandalf, frunciendo el ceño ante la espalda descolorida de Bard y sus Hombres.

Bilbo suspiró y se frotó la frente. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Thranduil no solo dejará que esto suceda".

"No, no lo hará", estuvo de acuerdo el mago, suspirando profundamente y apoyándose contra su bastón. "Temo que necesitamos colarnos al tesoro, o mantener a Thorin ocupado el tiempo suficiente para darle su parte al rey".

Arrugó la nariz. "¿Y si Thorin nos atrapa?"

Gandalf frunció el ceño. "Esperemos que no lo haga. No tengo ningún interés en pelear con un amigo".

Bilbo no creía que las cosas empeorarían, pero se descubrió que estaba equivocado al día siguiente. Dáin Ironfoot (Pie de Hierro) llegó y trajo lo que parecía ser todo su ejército. Bilbo no vio al rey cuando llegó, pero sin duda notó cuando los pasillos fueron inundados por enanos fuertemente armados.

"¿De dónde vinieron todos?" preguntó Fíli mientras su hermano se quedaba boquiabierto a su lado.

Bilbo examinó la familiar armadura de hierro y las botas y supo exactamente de dónde venían. "Las Colinas de Hierro. Estos son enanos de Colinas de Hierro."

"¡Tío Dáin está aquí!" se dio cuenta Kíli mientras su cara florecía en una amplia sonrisa.

Se giró y alzó las cejas hacia el príncipe. "¿Tío? ¿Pensé que era tu primo?"

"Lo es, pero siempre ha sido más como un tío que como un primo", explicó el arquero, con sus ojos marrones brillantes. "Él siempre me enviaba regalos de cumpleaños, y una vez nos llevó a Fee y a mí a beber a este bar."

"Y estamos terminando la historia allí", interrumpió Fíli, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano y cubriéndole la boca con la mano. "Dáin _es_ un primo lejano, pero siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros. Incluso recibió a muchos Enanos de Erebor después de su caída. No me sorprende que viniera a ayudarnos".

Bilbo no había pensado en eso. No sabía que Dáin había sido tan cercano a los dos príncipes, pero Thorin había mencionado que le gustaba más su primo de Colinas de Hierro. Ciertamente, no permitiría que nadie en quien no confiaba estuviera tan cerca de sus preciosos sobrinos.

"Dáin debe estar con Thorin", reflexionó Fíli antes de gritar de repente y alejar a su hermano. "¡No seas bruto, Kíli! ¡No me lamas la mano! ¡No sé dónde ha estado tu lengua!"

Kíli le sacó su cuestionable lengua a su hermano mientras Fíli se limpiaba la mano vigorosamente contra los pantalones. "¡La próxima vez manten tu mano para ti! ¡Vamos, Bilbo, vamos a verlo! ¡Te encantará el tío Dáin!"

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera hablar y disputar ese reclamo, el príncipe más joven lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró. Escuchó a Fíli gemir antes de seguirlos a través de la multitud de Enanos desconocidos. Hizo todo lo posible para no marearse cuando Kíli dio vueltas y giros bruscos y repentinos para evitar chocar con ninguno de los enanos. Aunque no apreciaba que lo arrastraran como a una muñeca, sí apreciaba cómo el joven Enano hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Bilbo chocara con cualquiera de los extraños. No creía que sus costillas pudieran resistir sus armaduras de hierro.

Kíli no paró hasta que entraron por las puertas donde encontraron a Thorin hablando con un enano de rostro sombrío con cabello castaño rojizo y una barba impresionante que le caía hasta la cintura en rizos y trenzas. Cuando Kíli los vio, dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

"¡Tío Dáin!" llamó en saludo, liberando a Bilbo para correr hacia el Enano.

El enano se enfrentó a la llamada y estalló en una sonrisa que, incluso con todas las cicatrices, era encantadora. "¡Kíli! ¡Fíli! ¡Mis dos diablillos favoritos!"

Kíli rió y se arrojó a Dáin en un abrazo envolvente que hizo que Bilbo se estremeciera. Con toda esa armadura entre ellos, pensó que parecía bastante doloroso e incómodo. Pero al Enano no pareció importarle cuando golpearon la frente y se saludaron en una mezcla de Khuzdûl y Oestron.

Fíli se acercó a un ritmo más lento, pero su sonrisa no fue menos brillante cuando estrechó la mano de Dáin y unió sus frentes a modo de saludo. El príncipe le murmuró algo al enano más viejo que lo hizo reír y golpearlo en el hombro.

"Ahh, algunas cosas nunca cambian", se rió Dáin mientras soltaba a Fíli con una palmadita final. "Thorin, ¿por qué no mencionaste cuánto han crecido? ¡Fíli aquí es prácticamente un adulto, y Kíli incluso derrotó a Smaug! ¡Los pequeños enanitos que solían comer arena ahora son guerreros hastiados!"

Kíli infló su pecho y tiró de sus hombros hacia atrás mientras Fíli gemía a su lado. "Nunca vas a dejar que lo de la arena se vaya, ¿verdad?"

"Ustedes dos comieron tanto que se enfermaron", le recordó Dáin, arqueando las cejas. "Dís me apuñaló en el muslo, y robó toda mi buena cerveza. Por eso, voy a compartir esta historia en sus _días de boda_ ".

"Fue bastante gracioso", admitió Thorin, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de su sobrino, "y no es la cosa más embarazosa que ustedes dos hayan hecho alguna vez. Recuerden al pony del granjero"

"De todos modos", interrumpió Kíli en voz alta antes de que su tío pudiera continuar su viaje por el carril de la memoria, "tenemos a alguien que debes conocer, Dáin, ¡Bilbo, ven aquí!"

El Hobbit caminó diligentemente hacia el príncipe y escuchó mientras era presentado por el joven Enano. "Tío Dáin, te presento a nuestro ladrón Hobbit Bilbo Bolsón. Bilbo, este es nuestro primo favorito Dáin Ironfoot (Pie de Hierro), hijo de Náin, hijo de Grór y Señor de las Colinas de Hierro".

Los ojos azules Durin miraron lentamente a Bilbo antes de posarse en su cabello. Cuando lo hizo, Dáin parpadeó y habló algo en Khuzdûl. Thorin respondió en el mismo idioma, y echó los hombros hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Dáin se volvió hacia él y levantó una ceja.

"¿Seriamente?" preguntó en Oestron, mirando a Thorin.

"¿Tienes que preguntar?" replicó su primo, cruzando sus gruesos brazos sobre su amplio pecho. "Vamos ahora, me conoces mejor que eso".

Dáin asintió y miró a Bilbo de nuevo antes de mirar al rey. "Es cierto, simplemente no pensé que alguna vez ..."

"Yo tampoco", admitió Thorin, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sin embargo, sucedió y ahora no tendré a otro".

"Huh". Dáin se volvió hacia Bilbo y miró al Hobbit con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "Interesante. Bueno, estoy encantado de conocerte, Maestro Bolsón".

"Y yo a ti, Maestro Ironfoot (Pie de Hierro)", regresó, asintiendo cortésmente con la cabeza. "Has venido en un buen momento. Tal vez puedas convencer a su majestad de que _no_ vaya a la guerra con los elfos por un trato que _yo_ hice".

Thorin gimió mientras Dáin fruncía el ceño. "Bilbo, no menciones esto ahora. Dáin acaba de llegar de un largo viaje-"

"¿No dije que no me hables hasta que hayas recuperado tus sentidos?" lo interrumpió, dándole al rey guerrero una mirada de soslayo. "¿Eres normal otra vez? ¿Vas a admitir que la Piedra del Arca te ha convertido en un tonto? ¿Que desterrar a los hombres de Ciudad del Lago y amenazar a Thranduil era una mala idea? ¿No? Entonces deja de hablar".

Dáin comenzó a asfixiarse con lo que parecía nada más que aire mientras Thorin estrechaba sus ahora oscuros ojos normales. "Te dije antes que no confío en esos Hombres y Elfos. No les otorgaré a ninguno de ellos acceso a Erebor ni a su riqueza hasta que mi gente la vea".

"Tu gente está del otro lado del continente", señaló Bilbo, sosteniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "Y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, volverán para ver nada más que escombros si no arreglamos este lugar. ¡Lo cual, por cierto, no se puede lograr sin la ayuda de la gente de Ciudad del Lago!"

"Erebor será reconstruida con la ayuda de Dáin y los enanos que ha traído", replicó Thorin. "No necesitamos a esos Hombres ahora. En cuanto a los Elfos, no les otorgaré una moneda del tesoro que buscan robar. No tienen derecho a eso".

"Fue _mi_ parte la que se prometió", recalco, mirando al rey, "la parte que _me_ ganaba. ¿Eso quiere decir que es _mi_ elección hacer con ella lo _que_ quiera?"

"No si va a Thranduil", gruñó Thorin.

"¿De qué están discutiendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó Dáin, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Bilbo habló antes de que Thorin comenzara a despotricar. "Thorin ha perdido la cabeza ante la Piedra del Arca".

"¡No lo he hecho!" negó el rey mientras los ojos de Dáin se agrandaban. "¡Simplemente tienes un odio irracional por ello!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste el trato con Thranduil un día, y luego cambiaste de opinión al siguiente? Y recibiste a los Hombres de la Ciudad del Lago sin ningún problema, pero los rechazaste una semana después", le recordó al Enano. "¡Todo esto sucedió _después de_ que encontraste esa piedra brillante! ¡Antes de eso estabas bien!"

"Él tiene un punto ahí", acordó Kíli en voz baja, encogiéndose cuando Thorin volteó su mirada hacia él. "Empezaste a actuar raro después de que encontramos la piedra ..."

"¡Ya basta! ¡No escucharé más de estas tonterías!" retumbó el Rey Bajo la Montaña, haciendo un movimiento cortante con una mano. "¡Estoy bien y la Piedra del Arca no es una amenaza!"

Bilbo resopló ruidosamente y miró al rey con mala cara.

"Esto es gracioso. ¿Hay un grupo de apuestas pasando?" le susurró Dáin a los dos príncipes.

"Habla con Nori. Él te explicara," susurró Fíli.

"¡Escuché eso!" Bilbo espetó, girando para mirar a los tres. "¡Basta de chistes! ¡Esto es un asunto serio!"

"Oh, no podría estar más de acuerdo", dijo Dáin, sus ojos azules entrecerrados. "Tenemos un asunto serio en nuestras manos. En el camino hacia aquí nos dimos cuenta de que el Profanador está en movimiento. Él está liderando un ejército de Orcos y Goblins hacia Erebor. Vamos a la guerra."

 **TB**

"¿Por qué me miran?"

Dwalin se encogió de hombros; viéndose más preocupado por arreglar su bota que el Hobbit junto a él. "No lo sé. Probablemente no están acostumbrados a ver a un Hobbit. Dudo que la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben lo que es un Hobbit."

Bilbo miró a uno de los enanos desconocidos mientras lo señalaban (nuevamente) y le decía algo a su compañero en Khuzdûl. "Están mirando mi cabello".

"Tal vez están celosos de tus broches", sugirió Bofur.

Bilbo vio como los enanos reían, sacudían la cabeza y le hacían un gesto grosero con la mano. "No creo que sean los broches lo que están mirando".

Dwalin miró a los dos Enanos, entrecerró los ojos y luego arrojó su bota a los dos. Golpeó a uno de ellos en la cara, y cayó con un grito. El otro graznó y parecía listo para ir en ayuda de su amigo hasta que vio a Dwalin ponerse de pie. Rápidamente agarró a su compañero y los dos escaparon.

Bofur se rió y Bilbo rodó los ojos cuando Dwalin fue a recuperar su bota. "No importa. No quiero saber lo que dicen."

"No es muy interesante", tranquilizó Bofur, guiñándole un ojo.

"Ahora _realmente_ no quiero saber", murmuró, frotándose la cara. "¿Ya han salido de la habitación?"

El minero chasqueó la lengua. "No. La puerta todavía está cerrada".

"Por supuesto que sí", suspiró, dejando caer su mano en su regazo. Desde el anuncio de Dáin de Azog, Thorin convocó una reunión entre él, Dáin, Balin y Gandalf. Se habían encerrado en una de las habitaciones horas antes y aún no habían reaparecido. No sabía si esto era porque estaban ocupados haciendo planes, o porque Thorin estaba siendo estúpido y todavía se negaba a escuchar la razón.

Tenía la fuerte sensación de que era por lo segundo.

"¿Crees que Dáin lo hará entrar en razón?" preguntó en voz alta cuando Dwalin se reunió con ellos.

"Improbable", gruñó el guerrero mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento con su bota. "Si Balin y tú no pueden comunicarse con él, entonces Dáin no tendrá muchas oportunidades".

"Desearía un poco tener a esos Hombres todavía aquí", admitió Bofur, rascándose una mejilla sucia. "Serían de mucha ayuda en este momento".

Bilbo hizo una mueca cuando Dwalin asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Odio decirlo, pero no vamos a ganar esto. No sin grandes pérdidas".

"Muchos enanos van a morir", el fabricante de juguetes estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja. "Uno de nosotros podría ..."

 _-Los cuerpos se extienden en el horizonte como un mar de muertos.Incluso cuando entrecierra los ojos, todavía no puede ver el final de todo.Enano, Elfo, Hombre, Orco: no hay discriminación en la muerte.Todos ellos yacen donde han caído con sus ojos sin pestañear mirándolo.El olor de los muertos es fuerte, y lo hace tener arcadas y sus ojos se llenan de agua.No puede mirar los cadáveres por mucho tiempo porque se siente culpable de haber vivido por qué no lo han hecho-_

"Nadie va a morir si puedo evitarlo", declaró, haciendo retroceder sus recuerdos.

Dwalin se mofó de él, pero sus ojos oscuros eran suaves. "Ni siquiera tus trucos pueden detener la muerte, ladrón".

"No", asintió, entrecerrando los ojos en la puerta cerrada donde se estaba celebrando la reunión. "Pero puedo igualar las probabilidades".

No fue hasta que el sol se puso y la luna estaba alta que las puertas finalmente se abrieron. El fuerte ruido hizo que Bilbo se pusiera de pie de un salto alarmado, solo para encontrar a Gandalf que salía a trompicones con una serie de maldiciones. Observó al mago enfurecido alejarse antes de mirar hacia la puerta donde Balin y Dáin también estaban saliendo; ambos con una expresión enfurecida pero triste. No se dieron cuenta de que el Hobbit estaba en la esquina cuando se marcharon detrás de Gandalf; susurrándose unos a otros y haciendo dramáticos gestos con las manos.

Bilbo miró hacia la puerta, y cuando Thorin no salió, caminó lentamente hacia ella. Miró adentro y encontró al rey sentado en una mesa rota con la cabeza entre las manos. Sus anchos hombros estaban caídos y su cabello era un desastre de rizos negros y trenzas. No se parecía al Rey Debajo de la Montaña, sino simplemente a un Enano cansado y viejo.

Hizo que su corazón quisiera romperse de nuevo.

"Thorin", llamó en voz baja, caminando hacia la habitación donde estaba sentado el rey.

Thorin levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Bilbo. ¿Has venido a gritarme un poco más?"

"No, no en este momento. Me duele la garganta desde antes", admitió, parándose en una parte de la mesa que aún estaba en pie. Sus piernas rozaron las piernas del enano y descubrió que ahora estaba a la misma altura que el rey por primera vez. Fue una sensación bastante agradable.

"Bien. Me duelen los oídos al escuchar gritar a Gandalf," reveló el Enano, mirando hacia abajo a donde se tocaban sus cuerpos antes de mirar hacia la cara de Bilbo. "Balin y Dáin creen que debería pedirle ayuda a Thranduil".

"Están en lo cierto", estuvo de acuerdo, mirando la cara de Thorin a cambio. "Necesitaremos a los Elfos y los Hombres si queremos sobrevivir a la próxima batalla".

Thorin negó con la cabeza brutalmente; desenrollando sus trenzas aún más. "No puedo pedirles ayuda. Mi orgullo no me lo permite".

"¿Es tu orgullo más importante que la vida de tu gente?" señaló, levantando sus cejas. "¿Las vidas de tus sobrinos y amigos? ¿De qué sirve el orgullo si están muertos?"

"No lo entiendes. Mi orgullo era todo lo que me quedaba después de que Erebor cayera", dijo el Enano, y frunció el ceño en un gesto doloroso. "Perdí mi reino, mi gente, mi título e incluso a mi familia. No me quedó nada más que mi orgullo por tanto tiempo que no sé cómo existir sin él. ¿Qué clase de rey sería sin mi orgullo? "

Bilbo no supo que decir. Él no sabía lo que hacía bueno o malo a un rey; solo lo que podría matarlos. "Thorin ... Dices que no puedes aceptar un trato, pero ¿y si yo creara uno por ti?"

"No te pediré eso", negó Thorin, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Todo lo que debes hacer es mantenerte seguro. Concéntrate en solo hacer eso".

Nadie estaría a salvo una vez que Azog condujera su ejército hacia Erebor. Bilbo lo sabía, y podía ver en los ojos de Thorin que él también lo sabía.

"¿Sigues ciego a lo que tienes delante de ti?" le preguntó, mirando hacia sus ojos azul oscuros.

"No estoy loco", refutó el rey, pero sus ojos nunca cambiaron. "Desearía que me creyeras".

"Me gustaría poder creerte también", admitió, porque habría hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles de manejar. "Pero no puedo negar lo que veo. Puedes dudar de mí e incluso odiarme si es necesario, pero te lo juro, Thorin, Escudo de Roble, que te salvaré de esta locura".

Ante sus palabras, algo cambió en los ojos de Thorin. Una luz se encendió en ellos como unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno. Antes de que pudiera pensar en por qué, Bilbo se acercó un poco más cuando Thorin le rodeó las caderas con los brazos y enterró la cara en su estómago. Chilló e intentó no apartar al Enano de él.

"Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido", dijo el rey, su profunda voz amortiguada por la ropa y la carne. "Estoy tan contento de que Gandalf te haya elegido. Tú ... Has mejorado mi vida simplemente por existir, Bilbo Bolsón".

Bilbo sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Oh. _Oh_. ¿Era posible sentir alegría y pena al mismo tiempo?Porque estaba bastante seguro de que eso era lo que su corazón estaba experimentando en este momento. Antes de que pudiera detenerse y pensar, porque pensar solo lo metería en problemas, levantó las manos y las enterró en el revoltijo de oscuros rizos negros que tenía en el regazo. Thorin se puso rígido por un momento antes de apretar su agarre en las caderas y los muslos del Hobbit. A Bilbo no le importó, y también abrazó al rey.

"Estoy feliz de haberte conocido también", susurró, cerrando los ojos para resistir las lágrimas que se elevaban. "Muy, _muy_ feliz".

Deseaba poder decir lo feliz que estaba de haber visto a Thorin de nuevo. Hablar con él, reírse con él, llorar con él e incluso discutír con él. Fue realmente un regalo poder vivir junto al amor perdido de su vida otra vez. No importaba que Thorin no lo amara o que estuviera perdiendo la cabeza ante una roca; era suficiente que todavía estuviera _vivo_.

Fue bastante injusto, realmente, cuán diferente resultó ser el amor cuando finalmente lo encontrabas. Bilbo había estado esperando algo de las historias y poemas que había leído toda su vida. Pero el amor _no se_ parecía en _nada_ a las historias pintadas. Thorin no lo completaba, ni lo hacía amarse a sí mismo más de repente. Podría vivir sin el enano en su vida; incluso lo había hecho durante muchos años, y había sido feliz en su mayor parte. Y aunque nunca había dejado de amar al rey, ciertamente no se consumió como una heroína de luto como en las historias.

Pero lo que sí descubrió por amor fue esto: no necesitaba que Thorin lo completara, no, pero el rey sí lo inspiraba a ser una mejor persona. Podría vivir su vida feliz solo, sí, pero sería aún mejor con el Enano. Y a pesar de que no sangraba hasta la muerte por su corazón quebrantado, ciertamente lloró por la pérdida de la única alma que había amado.

Tal vez su amor no era del tipo que los bardos jamás cantarían, pero todavía era real y verdadero. Su corazón de Hobbit no era tan leal como el de un Enano, ni tan eterno como un corazón élfico, pero el amor que sentía era igual de fuerte. Era un amor que ardió en su pecho durante ochenta años, y arderia durante ochenta años más porque su corazón no podía olvidar la alegría que sentía al amar a otra persona.

 _"Te amo",_ pensó, rizando el grueso cabello alrededor de sus dedos mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban a través de sus ojos. _Te amo, te amo, te amo y lo siento, pero no puedo verte morir nuevamente.Lo siento, Thorin, lo **siento mucho**_.

Thorin levantó la cabeza y miró su rostro. Cuando vio al Hobbit llorando, sus ojos se agrandaron y levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de Bilbo. "No llores, ghivashel. Todo estará bien. Ganaremos esta batalla".

Simplemente cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando el pulgar de Thorin secó algunas de sus lágrimas. Nada estaría bien porque iba a traicionar la confianza de Thorin y arruinar su amistad de nuevo. Nada nunca estaría bien porque la vida no se parecía en nada a las historias, y no había un final feliz esperándolo al final del camino.

 _Lo siento mucho._

 **TB**

 **Notas de autora:**

1)Kalil - Traicionero

2)Rukhs - (El) orco

3)Ghivashel - (El) tesoro de (todos) los tesoros

Tenga en cuenta que todo el crédito para el Khuzdûl va aThe Dwarrow Scholar.

 **Silver pup**


	23. Capítulo Veintidós

**Disclaimer : **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

Hola a todos. Soy Altaira. Les recuerdo que solo soy la traductora. Este fanfic pertenece a Silver Pup. Y solo sigo la traducción sin terminar de IvElCa. Para más información visiten sus páginas. Espero que les gusten este capitulo...

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS**

La Piedra del Arca era más pesada de lo que recordaba.

Se posaba en sus manos ahuecadas fácilmente; brillando hacia él con un débil resplandor blanco que atrapaba la luz de la luna. Cuando la inclinó hacia atrás, pudo ver su reflejo en la superficie lisa de la joya. Su rostro, más pálido y más delgado de lo que recordaba, le devolvía la mirada con los labios fruncidos y los ojos marrones resaltados por las manchas oscuras debajo de cada ojo.

Comparado con el perfecto Elfo ante él, parecía una especie de criatura triste y golpeada.

"Está es la Piedra del Arca", dijo Thranduil suavemente, sus ojos de mármol también se fijaron en la piedra. "¿Dónde la encontraste?"

"La tomé de Thorin," respondió Bilbo, las palabras parecían cenizas y suciedad en su boca. "Es mi parte del tesoro y decido dartela."

"Es una piedra preciosa", confesó el monarca élfico, su mirada nunca se movío de la Piedra del Arca. "Sin embargo, sigue siendo solo una joya. Mi recompensa era más que esto."

Él frunció el ceño hacia el Elfo. "Y lo será si juega bien sus cartas. Use esta piedra para que Thorin le entregue la cantidad prometida. Tenga la seguridad de que pagará el precio que pida por esta estúpida joya."

Los ojos árticos de Thranduil finalmente se elevaron desde la piedra hasta la cara de Bilbo. "No te importa."

"No, yo no", admitió el Hobbit.Cuando se escabulló de Erebor, le había costado toda la fuerza de voluntad no arrojar la piedra desde la montaña y verla romperse en un millón de pedazos en el suelo. Solo el recuerdo de los cuerpos de sus amigos lo impidió. "No es nada más que una bonita baratija que envenena la mente de Thorin. Si pudiera, la arrojaría al océano para que nunca vuelva a verse. Pero como eso no resolverá ninguno de mis problemas, lo usaré para hacer un trato contigo."

Los ojos de Thranduil se volvieron encapuchados. "¿Deseas hacer otro trato conmigo después de no cumplir con el primero? Eres una criatura arrogante, mediano."

"Por última vez: mi nombre es Bilbo y _no_ mediano", regañó, mirando al rey, "y este trato es importante para ti también. A partir de ahora hay un ejército de Orcos y Duendes marchando hacia Erebor. Están destruyendo todo lo que encuentran a su paso, _incluido_ _Bosque Negro_ , para llegar hasta aquí. Ahora podemos pasar el poco tiempo que nos queda luchando entre nosotros por unos adornos de oro y anillos de plata, o podemos combinar nuestras fuerzas y sacar esta basura una vez para siempre. ¿Qué va a ser?

"¿Qué te hace pensar que los Enanos pelearán con nosotros?" cuestionó el rey Elfo, mirandolo sin inmutarse por la noticia de un posible ejército invadiendo su reino. Probablemente ya lo sabía.

"Se unirán", dijo Bilbo con confianza. "A pesar de lo que crees, no son estúpidos. Saben que no podemos enfrentarnos solos a este ejército. Pelearán contigo y los Hombres de la Ciudad del Lago si vienes."

Thranduil lo miró con sus ojos antiguos durante mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente habló de nuevo, su voz se había endurecido con la más leve señal de hierro. "Voy a llamar a los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago para unirse a nuestras fuerzas. Esta batalla les afecta tanto como lo hace a mi gente y los enanos. Pero _tú_ debes convencer a ese tonto Bajo la Montaña de unirse a nosotros. No me va a escuchar."

Él se estremeció. "No me escuchará tampoco. Pero si usas la Piedra del Arca correctamente, puedes hacer que acepte el oro y la alianza."

"No olvidará esta traición", advirtió el Elfo, arrugando la frente un poco. "Los enanos nunca olvidan. Los enanos nunca perdonan."

Bilbo resolver. No necesitaba al elfo para advertirle; no cuando había vivído con las consecuencias de sus acciones para toda la vida. "Estoy consciente de eso. Pero no me importa. Preferiría que él viva y me odie antes que morir como mi amigo."

Por primera vez esa noche, Thranduil finalmente mostró una pizca de emoción. Sus claros ojos azules se volvieron brumosos y sus labios se fruncieron y revelaron las líneas envejecidas en su rostro. "Ya veo. Muy bien entonces, Bilbo Bolsón. Al amanecer llegaré a Erebor con la Piedra del Arca y haré un trueque por mi oro y mis aliados. Si todo va bien, nos uniremos para enfrentar a este ejército de alimañas."

 **TB**

Bilbo no durmió bien esa noche. Su cuerpo y mente no le permitirían descansar; no con la tormenta que se acercaba con el amanecer. Así que se encontró empacando sus pocas pertenencias en preparación para lo que sea que deparara el futuro. Cuando terminó, vio a sus amigos dormir; memorizando sus caras en su mente una y otra vez hasta que pudo verlas a la perfección cuando cerró los ojos. Cuando salió el sol, no sabía a quién perdería y quién se quedaría.

Lentamente, mientras el sol iluminaba el suelo, los enanos comenzaron a moverse y comenzar con sus rutinas de la mañana. Vio a Bombur comenzar el desayuno mientras Dori reorganizaba las mantas sobre los dos príncipes, ya que ambos tendían a patearlas durante la noche. Balin y Bifur compartieron un cigarrillo juntos mientras Nori comenzaba la larga tarea de cepillarse y trenzarse el cabello y la barba durante el día. Ori arrastró los pies hacia el inodoro mientras Óin y Glóin discutían mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a trenzarse el cabello hacia atrás. Dwalin, Bofur, Fíli y Kíli dormirían hasta que el olor del desayuno los despertara.Gandalf y Thorin no estaban por ningún lado y estaba agradecido por eso. No podía enfrentar al rey por el momento.

Cuando Gandalf finalmente apareció, su rostro estaba pellizcado y sus fosas nasales se dilataban con cada respiración que tomaba. Golpeó su bastón contra el suelo de piedra hasta que todos los ojos se enfocaron en él. "Thranduil está aquí para negociar por su porción del tesoro".

Los Enanos gruñeron.

"¿En serio? ¿No podía esperar hasta después del desayuno?"

"Alguien despierte a esos cuatro vagos perezosos. Vamos a necesitar su ayuda".

"¿Crees que estaría dispuesto a regresar después de que comamos?"

"¿Quién diablos se levanta tan temprano para negociar?"

"Probablemente lo hizo a propósito para irritarnos".

"¿Dónde está Thorin? Él no está frente a ese árbol solo, ¿verdad?"

"Esperemos que Dáin esté con él. No necesitamos derramamiento de sangre tan temprano en la mañana".

Bilbo ignoró los comentarios y lentamente comenzó la larga caminata hacia las puertas. Podía oír a los otros seguirlo a su propio ritmo mientras discutían entre ellos. En otra ocasión, habría encontrado sus conversaciones divertidas, pero ahora se encontraba preguntándo si volvería a oírlas alguna vez. Cuando todos llegaron a las puertas, encontraron a Thorin y Dáin enfrentados contra Thranduil, su hijo y capitán con expresiones encontradas. Estaban todos armados y Legolas tenía una bolsa vestida en sus brazos.

"Oh, bueno, no te mataste mientras yo estaba afuera", dijo Gandalf a modo de saludo, caminando hacia el grupo. "He traído a los otros como me pediste, Thranduil. Ahora cuéntanos el nuevo el trato que deseas hacer".

Thranduil hizo un gesto con dos dedos para que Legolas se adelantará. El príncipe lo hizo y abrió lentamente la bolsa que sostenía para revelar la Piedra del Arca. Cuando los enanos lo vieron, inmediatamente se quedaron sin aliento y comenzaron a gritar. Thorin se puso blanco como el hueso y se tambaleó hacia atrás; agarrándose a un Dáin que fruncia el ceño para no caerse.

"Deseo hacer un nuevo trato con esto", dijo el Elfo, sin perder la expresión. "La Piedra del Arca por mi oro y tu apoyo en la próxima batalla con Azog y su ejército".

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Thorin jadeó. Sus ojos eran grandes y vidriosos mientras clavaba su mano en el hombro de Dáin.

Los ojos de Thranduil parpadearon sobre la multitud antes de encontrarse con los de Bilbo. El Hobbit se estremeció y dio un paso adelante.

"Se lo di a él", admitió, su voz sonó más fuerte y más clara de lo que esperaba.

La multitud se volvió hacia él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Tú? _¿Le diste_ la Piedra del Arca a _él_?" Balin jadeó, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

"Oh, Bilbo", suspiró Gandalf, apoyándose contra su bastón. Cerró los ojos y parecía tan viejo y cansado como realmente se veía.

El resto de los Enanos no se veía mejor. Dáin parecía imperturbable, pero algunos como Dwalin, Glóin y Fíli parecían divididos entre la conmoción y la indignación. Otros como Kíli, Bofur, Bombur y Ori parecían aturdidos y heridos por la noticia. Solo Bifur, Dori, Nori y Óin parecían asustados e inseguros. Pero la peor reacción de todas fue la que más valoraba.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Thorin se volvió hacia él con una cara tan vacía como un lienzo. Cuando habló, su voz era un susurro como la de una tormenta por comenzar. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Bilbo tragó y se encontró con los ojos de medianoche en contra de su voluntad. "Se lo di. Te robé la Piedra del Arca, y luego se la di a Thranduil para negociar su ayuda en la próxima batalla".

"¿Tú ...? No. No, no puede ser", murmuró el Enano, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que sus trenzas se deslizaran alrededor de su cara. "No harías eso. No..."

"¿Traicionaria tu confianza?" terminó en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del rey. "Me temo que lo hice, Thorin. Lo siento".

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la Piedra del Arca en las manos de Legolas y luego hacia Bilbo. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse salvajes y sus labios se contrajeron en un gruñido dolido. "No, no, no, no, no _tú_ , no podrías haber-"

El rey se cortó con un rugido mientras desenvainaba su espada, y comenzó a acechar hacia el Hobbit en un movimiento rápido. Bilbo no se movió y vio al rey correr hacia él con sus ojos oscuros. Pero antes de que Thorin pudiera dar siquiera tres pasos, Dwalin, Dori y Glóin estaban allí para detenerlo.

"¡¿Thorin, qué estás haciendo ?! ¿Has perdido la cabeza ?!" Glóin gritó, agarrándose a uno de los brazos del rey.

"Cálmate, Thorin. Recuerda quién es", Dwalin retumbó, agarrando la muñeca de Thorin que sostenía a Orcrist.

Dori no habló; simplemente deslizó sus brazos bajo las axilas de Thorin y lo detuvo.

Thorin gruñó e intentó apartar a los tres solo para fallar. "¡Suéltame! ¡No toleraré esto! ¡Pagará por robar-!"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche en que Azog nos atacó?" Bilbo llamó, interrumpiendo al rey y caminando lentamente más cerca de los Enanos. "¿Te acuerdas, Thorin? ¿Cuándo me preguntaste qué era lo que más quería en este mundo?"

Thorin se calmó; temblando y respirando con tanta fuerza que el Hobbit pudo oírlo. No contestó la pregunta de Bilbo y continuó mirando al Hobbit con sus ojos oscuros y su mandíbula apretada.

"Dije que quería que todos ustedes vivieran", continuó, sin importarle el peligro al que se estaba acercando. "Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido para este viaje completo. Ver a todos vivos".

"¿Y se supone que eso justifica tu robo? Me robaste la _Piedra del Arca_ ¡TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA!" rugió el rey, empujando a los tres enanos fuera de él y dejando caer su espada al suelo. Antes de que sus primos pudieran detenerlo otra vez, Thorin agarró los bíceps de Bilbo y tiró de él hasta que sus ojos estuvieron en la misma altura.

"¿Por qué?" él gruñó, sus negras pupilas sobrepasando completamente el azul en sus ojos." ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

 _-Thorin toma sus manos con la poca fuerza que le queda-_

 _"... desearia partir sabiendo que soy tu amigo, y retirar mis palabras y mis actos en la Puerta ..."_

 _-Thranduil coloca La Piedra del Arca en el pecho de Thorin y cuidadosamente la rodea con sus manos-_

 _"... Esta es una aventura amarga, si debe terminar así, y ni una montaña de oro puede enmendarla ..."_

 _-La mano de Thorin pesa en la suya y él llora aún más fuerte porque el rey está muerto, viva el rey-_

"Porque no puedo verte morir", respondió Bilbo, sin pestañear mientras lo miraba a los ojos con el corazón roto. "Puedo vivir contigo odiandome, Thorin, Escudo de Roble. Vale la pena mientras vivas. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Voy a sacrificar _todo_ mientras VIVAS!"

Thorin negó con la cabeza cuando sus anchos hombros cayeron y su labio inferior se estremeció. "No. No, no entiendo. Nadie me ha herido así antes. Nadie me había _importado_ tanto antes. Hasta ahora".

Bilbo parpadeó. Por primera vez desde que tomó la Piedra del Arca, estaba confundido. "¿Qué?"

"¿No lo ves? ¿Mis sentimientos por ti?" el enano raspó, sus cejas oscuras bajando. "¿No lo dejé lo suficientemente claro cuando te di las habitaciones de mi madre? Cuando trencé las cuentas de mi familia en tu cabello, ¿no pudiste sentir mi amor cuando te sostuve después de la muerte de Smaug?"

"Mentiroso", susurró, sintiendo una extraña especie de entumecimiento sobre su cuerpo. "Estás mintiendo. No me amas. No _puedes_ amarme".

"No, no puedo", el rey estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja cuando algo en su rostro pareció derrumbarse. Fue un poco como ver una obra de arte en llamas. "Ahora no. Ya no".

Thorin lo liberó y dio un paso atrás. El Hobbit cayó al suelo duro como una extensión de ramas que formaban un "golpe" sólido y carnoso por el impacto. Sin embargo, no podía sentir el dolor. No podía sentir nada excepto una creciente sensación de horror mientras veía a Thorin darse la vuelta y marcharse.

"Thorin," jadeó, levantando una mano, "¡Thorin, detente, _por favor_! ¡Dime lo que querías decir! ¡THORIN!"

El rey no se dio vuelta. "Vete, Bilbo Bolsón. Vete y nunca vuelvas".

Bilbo retrocedió y dejó caer su mano. Podía sentir algo en su pecho, algo crudo, roto e irregular, desmoronarse ante la orden del Enano. Inhalo su aliento hasta que sintió que no podía respirar en absoluto. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle como si alguien lo hubiera envuelto con sus manos y lentamente lo apretara más y más hasta que juró que explotaría.

¿Era así como se sentía un corazón roto cuando se rompió de nuevo?

 _No, no, no, no, regresa, regresa, gira,_ ¡ **VUELVE ALREDEDOR**!

"¿Qué pasa con mi propuesta?" Thranduil cuestionó desde algún lugar lejano. Una pequeña parte de él encontró bastante divertido que el Elfo todavía pudiera parecer tan compuesto y unido. ¿Podría el Rey Elfo no _ver_ que el mundo estaba terminando?

"No me importa. Toma tu oro y aliados. Toma todo el oro de Erebor, no me importa. Sólo ve y toma todo contigo", Thorin respondió con una voz tan fría y afilada que Bilbo estaba seguro de que podría cortar su corazón con eso. O lo que quedaba de él en ese punto.

En algún lugar, todavía tan lejos y distante de él, escuchó a los otros hablar y comenzar a gritar y a gritar. Pero no pudo distinguir las palabras ni a quién se dirigió, ya que todo se convirtió en una mezcla de voces y sonidos de fondo. La única voz clara que podía oír era la voz del Anillo Único mientras reía, reía y reía.

 _¿Quién te amará ahora?_

 **TB**

De alguna manera, Bilbo se encontraba en el campamento de Thranduil con Gandalf.

No recordaba cómo llegó allí. Vagamente, recordaba al mago tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo suavemente de Erebor. Pero no podía recordar el camino al campamento de Thranduil, o cómo sus posesiones se dirigieron a su lado. No recordaba haberse refugiado en una tienda de campaña solitaria, donde lo forzaron a recostarse y descansar. No pudo recordar nada más allá de la espalda de Thorin mientras se alejaba.

 _-esos ojos nocturnos oceánicos lo miran a él-_

 _"¿No lo ves? ¿Mis sentimientos por ti ...?"_

 _-hay una comprensión rastrera en su mente mientras escucha las palabras de Thorin-_

 _"¿No podrías sentir mi amor cuando te abracé después de la muerte de Smaug ...?"_

 _-Thorin se da vuelta y se aleja de él por segunda vez-_

"No lo sabía", susurró en voz alta, mirando hacia el techo de la tienda elfica. "¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber cuando nunca _hablaste_ conmigo?"

Pero Bilbo sabía en su corazón que la culpa no era solo de Thorin. Él era el que estaba ciego y no veía lo que tenía delante. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que Thorin no mostraba sus sentimientos con palabras, sino a través de acciones? ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido el significado de las cuentas en su cabello? ¿O a las palabras de Bifur y las pistas de los demás? ¿Cómo podía haber perdido la mirada de amor unilateral cuando lo había visto en sus propios ojos durante ochenta años?

"Eres el tonto más grande del mundo, Bilbo Bolsón", murmuró, cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener una ola de lágrimas. Había llorado lo suficiente por Thorin la primera vez. Él no lo haría de nuevo.

 _Pero rompiste su corazón esta vez,_ susurró el anillo, cacareando.

Él no podía negar eso. Rompió el corazón de Thorin con su confianza y amistad. No podía ignorar eso y le hizo darse cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer ahora. Era diferente cuando pensaba que Thorin no lo amaba. Estaba listo para enfrentar la pérdida de su amistad si eso significaba que podía mantener a sus amigos con vida. Pero para lo que _no_ estaba preparado para enfrentar era perder el corazón de Thorin para siempre.

"Mi vida es un gran error tras otro", murmuró, frotándose la frente.

"Ahora, ahora, estoy seguro de que no es tan horrible", comentó Gandalf al entrar en la tienda. Bilbo abrió un ojo y observó al mago sentarse junto a su catre y apoyar su bastón contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban sombreados por su sombrero, pero Bilbo todavía podía ver el giro hacia abajo en la boca de su amigo.

"¿Como te sientes?" preguntó el mago.

"Como si mi corazón hubiera sido pisoteado", respondió, cerrando su ojo de nuevo y poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos. "Gandalf, ¿qué he hecho? Thorin-"

"Deténte allí, Bilbo Bolsón, no quiero escuchar otra palabra", interrumpió Gandalf, su voz se volvió acerada. "Lo que hiciste hoy fue el curso de acción más valiente y sensato. Al ganar la alianza de Thranduil, también tendremos acceso a la ayuda de la Ciudad del Lago. Con su ayuda, podemos ganar esta batalla todavía".

"Pero _herí_ a Thorin", susurró, recordando la expresión en el rostro del rey cuando admitió haber robado la Piedra del Arca. "Utilicé su confianza contra él. Arruine nuestra amistad. Rompí su ..."

"Lo lastimaste con eso", admitió fácilmente el mago, "pero no te dio opción. Bilbo, ambos sabemos que Thorin no es él mismo en este momento. La maldición de la línea de Durin se apoderó de él. No puede pensar con claridad. y por lo tanto no puede ver que sus acciones fueron hechas por amor _a_ él. Si él estaba en su estado mental correcto, entonces ambos sabemos que él habría aceptado tu plan ".

Bilbo negó con la cabeza al sentir el aguijón de las lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. "No cambia lo que dijo. No borra el daño que le causé. Le rompí el corazón, Gandalf. Le rompí el corazón y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ahora nunca me mirara del mismo modo que antes de todo esto ".

Gandalf suspiró y pasó su gran mano por los rizos del Hobbit. "Oh, Bilbo. Lamento que haya sido así. Realmente lo soy. Todos deseábamos que pasara algo entre ustedes dos. Nadie pensó que terminaría así".

"Yo tampoco", admitió, levantando su brazo para que pudiera tomar su cara con ambas manos para detener el flujo de sus malditas lágrimas. "Solo quería mantenerlo con vida. Eso es todo lo que quería, y sin embargo, resultó así. ¿Cómo es posible perder a alguien y salvarlo al mismo tiempo?"

Gandalf suspiró de nuevo, y simplemente siguió pasándole la mano por el pelo en un gesto tranquilizador. Cuando el mago golpeó accidentalmente una de sus trenzas contra su rostro, Bilbo sintió que su resolución se desmoronaba en polvo. Comenzó a llorar gruesas e interminables lágrimas en sus manos mientras sus hombros temblaban. La fuerza de sus sollozos hizo que le doliera el pecho y le picara la garganta, pero no pudo evitar que se acercaran. Todo, _Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, qué he hecho, por favor vuelve, te amo, THORIN,_ derramado a través de sus lágrimas jadeantes.

A través de todo, Gandalf permaneció a su lado mientras su corazón gritaba nuevamente por el rey que perdió una vez más.

 **TB**

Aunque deseaba lo contrario, Bilbo sabía que no podía quedarse tumbado y llorando por su corazón roto. Había una batalla por venir para la que necesitaba prepararse y Enanos que necesitaba salvar. No tuvo tiempo de lanzarse a una fiesta de lástima. Entonces, con gran esfuerzo, se arrastró fuera de su catre y se aventuró a salir para enfrentar el mundo una vez más.

Thranduil había establecido un campamento cerca de donde permanecían las ruinas de Dale. Había tiendas y elfos dispersos por lo que podía ver; la mayoría vestida con cueros de guerra con sus armas encima. La mayoría de ellos no le hicieron caso mientras recorría el campamento, pero algunos se detuvieron a mirarlo en alguna ocasión. Ignoró a los Elfos hasta que finalmente encontró la tienda más grande con dos Elfos apostados en la entrada.

"¿Está el rey?" preguntó a los guardias, sin molestarse en ser cortés.

Uno de los guardias, una mujer con cabello oscuro, asintió lentamente. "Sí. Está planeando la batalla en este momento-"

Bilbo no esperó a que ella terminara su oración. Entró y dejó a los guardias graznando en protesta afuera. Dentro encontró a Thranduil de pie junto a una mesa con Gandalf y, sorprendentemente, Bardo. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo con reacciones mixtas.

"Oh. El llanto ya terminó, ¿verdad?" comentó Thranduil, mirando hacia el mapa sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Gandalf preguntó con una voz amable.

"Bien", respondió, evitando los ojos del mago y mirando a Bardo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"La Ciudad del Lago ha sido reclutado para la próxima batalla", respondió el Hombre, mirando al Hobbit con las cejas inclinadas. "¿Cómo estás?. El Maestro Gandalf acaba de explicar lo que hiciste el día de hoy ... "

"¿Te refieres a que él te estaba diciendo cómo robé la Piedra del Arca, lo usé para negociar con Thranduil, y fui exiliado por Thorin?", Completó, bailando un vals hasta la mesa. "Sí, bueno, me temo que no me dieron otra opción en este asunto".

"Estábamos discutiendo posibles estrategias para la próxima batalla", completó Thranduil, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. "Dudo que te interese".

Bilbo negó con la cabeza y le dio al Elfo el mismo tipo de sonrisa que solía darle a Lobelia cuando ella intentaba arreglárselas con su buena plata. "¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, soy simplemente un Hobbit humilde que desafía a los reyes, se enfrenta a un dragón solo, y es más listo que tres trolls a la vez. ¿Qué podría alguien como _yo_ posiblemente saber?"

Los ojos plata de Thranduil se estrecharon cuando Bardo trato de hacer que su risa se detuviera. Gandalf ni siquiera se molestó en fingir y se rió abiertamente.

"Eres una pequeña bola de pelusa muy insolente", declaró el Elfo mientras el Hobbit miraba el mapa.

"Y eres muy malo con los insultos. Debes practicar más", respondió Bilbo, y luego procedió a ignorar al rey a favor del mapa que tenía delante. Por lo que pudo ver, el plan era permitir que Azog y su ejército se acercaran a Erebor, donde la montaña y las puertas les darían una mejor oportunidad a los arqueros, y permitir que otro ejército entrara y encerrara a los Orcos y Duendes. Era un plan práctico, pero también el mismo que se había utilizado la última vez. Les había ganado la batalla, sí, pero a un costo terrible.

"¿Qué ejército les tenderá una emboscada desde atrás?" preguntó, mirando hacia los tres hombres más altos.

Bardo levantó una mano tímida. "Lo haremos. Si todo va bien, podemos atrapar a los Orcos y Duendes entre nosotros".

El Hobbit se mordió el labio inferior. "Pero estarás a pie. ¿Cómo se moverán todos lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a ellos?"

"Eso es lo que también me estaba preguntando", comentó Gandalf, alzando sus pobladas cejas hacia Thranduil. "Funcionaría mejor con los elfos. No solo tienen monturas, sino que también se mueven más rápido".

"Mi gente es en su mayoría arqueros que dependen del combate a larga distancia", señaló el rey, sus ojos plateados se convirtieron en hielo. "Serían más útiles sobre el suelo donde pueden usar sus arcos".

Bilbo resopló. "Eso es una mierda y lo sabes. Los elfos son igual de buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Simplemente no deseas arriesgar a nadie de tu gente en esta pelea".

"Por supuesto que no. Ya es bastante malo que nos hayamos enredado en esta batalla. ¿Por qué iba a querer arriesgar a _mi_ gente por un puñado de _enanos_?" se burló el Elfo, estropeando su encantador rostro.

Bardo frunció el ceño y echó los hombros hacia atrás mientras Gandalf fruncía el ceño y parecía listo para golpear al rey con su bastón. Bilbo se le adelantó, al levantar una de las velas apagadas sobre la mesa y arrojarla al Rey Elfo. Thranduil lo esquivó fácilmente pero se quedó atónito de que el Hobbit se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa.

"¡Esos _enanos_ son mis amigos!" escupió, mirando al Elfo. "¡Están dispuestos a ir y _morir_ por ti y tu gente! ¿Cómo no puedes concederles la misma cortesía? ¿Realmente tienes tan poca compasión en tu corazón?"

Thranduil se calmó y no parpadeó. Su rostro se volvió tan suave e ilegible como siempre, pero Bilbo pudo ver la línea tensa de sus hombros, y la forma en que sus labios se volvieron más delgados y sin sangre. Incluso sus ojos se volvieron más escarchados hasta que estuvieron tan brillantes como un lago intacto.

"Esos _enanos_ te odian", le recordó el Elfo, hablando con una cruel honestidad que solo los Elfos parecían poseer. "Te expulsaron del reino que _tú_ salvaste. Su rey incluso trató de **matarte**. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía prestes atención a sus destinos?"

Bilbo se burló. Esa fue posiblemente la pregunta más estúpida que había escuchado. "Entonces, el hecho de que _sus_ sentimientos hayan cambiado para mí no significa que los míos lo hayan hecho. Todavía son muy valiosos para mí y lucharé hasta la muerte para mantenerlos vivos y en forma".

Los ojos glaciares de Thranduil no se derritieron, pero sus labios se relajaron. A su lado, los ojos oscuros de Gandalf parecían aún más viejos en las duras líneas de su rostro.

"Quizás podamos mezclar las tropas", sugirió Bardo en voz baja desde el lado de Bilbo. "De esa forma, cada lado tendrá la misma ventaja".

"Ayudaría", concordó Gandalf mientras miraba a Thranduil. "Sé que no deseas separar a tus tropas, pero debemos hacer lo que nos gane la victoria".

Thranduil suspiró y agitó una mano. "Bien, bien. Dividiremos las tropas. Ahora, en el siguiente orden del día ..."

 **TB**

Bilbo pasó el resto del día haciendo los preparativos para la próxima batalla. Ayudó con los planes, a clasificar los suministros e incluso se ofreció para vigilar. Vio los caballos, se aseguró que todos los Elfos estaban alimentados, y comenzó a recolectar plantas y hierbas en preparación para cualquier lesión que enfrentaría. Su dedicación le valió algunas miradas extrañas, pero nadie intentó detenerlo ni abuchearlo por ello. Simplemente aceptaron sus esfuerzos y continuaron.

De vez en cuando, Gandalf o Bardo lo encontraban e intentaban convencerlo para que descansará. Él cortés pero firmemente los rechazó cada vez. Sabía que una vez que se detuviera, se vería abrumado por su situación y, por lo tanto, sería inútil. No podía arriesgarse a tal estado con Azog tan cerca. Sería más tarde, después de que ganaran la batalla, que Bilbo prometió detenerse, descansar y llorar por lo que (una vez más) perdió. No fue hasta que la noche había caído y los Elfos habían encendido las linternas que finalmente se vio obligado a detenerse cuando un visitante inesperado se acercó a él.

"Bilbo", saludó Balin, quitándose la capucha de su capa para revelar su rostro cansado.

Bilbo parpadeó hacia el Enano y lentamente dejó la ropa que había estado cosiendo. "Balin. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"He venido a chequearte", explicó el Enano mientras observaba al Hobbit ponerse de pie. "Todos estábamos preocupados por ti después de que Gandalf te llevara. Tuve que encerrar a los demás para evitar que me siguieran, el lote testarudo. Nosotros ... Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, mi amigo".

Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. "Estoy bien. Un poco cansado y herido, pero aún lo suficientemente bien como para trabajar".

Balin alzó una ceja blanca mientras sus ojos parpadeaban hacia la ropa a los pies de Bilbo. "Así veo. Les diré a los demás esto: los aliviará saber que no estás acurrucado en una bola llorando a lágrima viva".

"¿Ahora por qué iba a hacer eso?" comentó, arrugándo la nariz. "Eso difícilmente me haría ningún bien. Llorar no cambiará mi situación ni ganará esta batalla por nosotros".

"No, pero nadie podría culparte si lloraste", señaló el enano, frunciendo el ceño. "Bilbo, quiero que sepas que entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y no te culpo por ello. Usar la Piedra del Arca para hacer un trueque por una alianza fue lo más inteligente que alguien ha hecho desde que Thorin arrojó a los Hombres del Lago fuera de la ciudad. Tal vez de esta manera realmente sobreviviremos a la próxima batalla".

"Fue la decisión más sensata, pero no fue la más fácil", dijo Bilbo en voz baja, mirando fijamente a sus pies donde permanecían las ropas rotas. "Balin, yo ... lo que Thorin dijo hoy ... fue ... ¿real? ¿Honestamente ...?"

Balin exhaló un profundo suspiro que hizo que todo su cuerpo se desplomara. "Conozco a Thorin toda mi vida. Lo conocí en Erebor cuando todavía era un príncipe, y lo conocí después de que cayó y él era un mendigo. Lo he visto ir a la guerra por su gente, lo he visto ayudar a su familia y amigos de todos los modos posibles, y lo he visto trabajar hasta los huesos solo para recuperar nuestra casa. Lo he visto feliz y triste, cariñoso y lleno de odio, juguetón y serio. Pero en todos mis años nunca lo había visto tan satisfecho y completo como lo era cuando estaba contigo".

 _-el rey sonríe, y las duras líneas en su rostro se suavizan y sus ojos brillan, y Thorin se ve mucho más joven cuando está relajado y feliz-_

 _"Has mejorado mi vida simplemente por existir, Bilbo Bolsón..."_

 _-Thorin lo atrapa mientras tropieza con las botas del Enano en su baile una vez más. Él mira al rey, pero el enano simplemente echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe y ríe._

Bilbo sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llorar cuando su garganta se volvió seca y dolorida. "¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me lo _dijo_?"

"Porque tenía miedo", admitió el Enano, con sus ojos oscuros cada vez más tristes. "Tenía miedo de que lo rechazases. Todos sabemos cuánto amas y lloras por tu amante muerto. ¿Cómo podría pedir tu corazón sabiendo que todavía estaba con otro? ¿Cómo podría competir con alguien que murió antes de que él incluso llegara? Thorin es temerario en muchos aspectos, pero con su corazón siempre es cuidadoso ".

"Qué tonto de él", susurró mientras su corazón destrozado luchaba por no derrumbarse en polvo. "Nunca podría rechazarlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando es el mayor amor que he conocido?"

"Oh, Bilbo", respiró Balin, su cara cayendo en algo miserable y lamentable. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, el Enano dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó con un abrazo que bloqueó el viento frío, y le hizo gemir los moretones. Con un pequeño sollozo, se inclinó y ocultó su rostro en la capa del Enano para amortiguar sus llantos.

"Lo siento", susurró Balin, pero no sabía si era por Bilbo, Thorin o ambos. Todo lo que sabía era que su corazón era un desastre astillado, y nada en el mundo podría volver a unirlo.


	24. Capítulo Veintitrés

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

Hola a todos. Soy Altaira. Les recuerdo que solo soy la traductora. Este fanfic pertenece a Silver Pup. Y solo sigo la traducción sin terminar de IvElCa. Para más información visiten sus páginas. Espero que les gusten este capitulo...

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES**

Nori nunca se había considerado un Enano particularmente bueno.

No se veía a sí mismo como el mal encarnado, por supuesto, pero también era consciente de que había tomado muchas decisiones jodidas en su vida. Algunos de ellas no se arrepentia porque realmente no vio nada malo con ellas. Robar para proporcionar comida a su familia estaba justificado en lo que a él respectaba; cualquiera que dijera lo contrario podría tratar de pasar hambre durante unos malditos días, y luego volver y hablar con él. Era lo mismo con matar. No le gustaba matar, ¿a quién demonios hacía además de Orcos y Hombres? Pero tampoco dudaría en defenderse. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no matar, pero a veces era inevitable en una pelea.

Pero también había algunas opciones de las que él estaba... menos que orgulloso.

Robar para alimentar a su hermanito era una cosa que podía justificar en su cabeza. ¿Pero engañar a la gente con su dinero? ¿Vender productos robados en las calles y buscar por una ciudad señores corruptos? Joder, incluso Nori podría admitir que lo arruinó. Sabía que podía escribir un libro con su lista de crímenes y pecados. Probablemente podría incluso convertirlo en un cuento de capa y espada y sacar provecho de él también. Ori no era el único en la familia que podía escribir, después de todo. Él era el único hermano apasionado al respecto.

Nori sabía que lo que hacía a veces era moralmente incorrecto. Dori había fallado en ser un padre decente para él de muchas maneras, y a pesar de lo que su hermano pensaba, Nori realmente no guardaba rencor contra él por eso porque un niño no podía criar a otro niño, pero sí logró enseñarles a sus hermanos sobre la moral. Les había enseñado a conocer la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y a vivir según un código de honor sin importar qué. Entonces él no podía decir que no sabía nada mejor porque realmente lo hizo.

Desafortunadamente para Dori, el mundo no era tan fácil, ni en blanco y negro. A veces era húmedo, gris y no había un buen resultado, sin importar dónde mirabas. Nori había hecho todo lo posible por hacer lo correcto, pero sabía que vaciló y se equivocó. A veces incluso escogió el camino fácil sobre el correcto porque ser noble y honorable no significaba mierda cuando estás muerto.

Nori conocía sus crímenes y aceptó que Dori nunca lo miraría del mismo modo que cuando eran niños, pero valió la pena porque fue _él_ quien puso comida en la mesa cada vez que Dori perdió su trabajo. Fue gracias a _sus_ sucias manos que Ori pudo ir a la escuela y que Dori pudo quedarse con su casa. _Fue_ él quien pagó por los curanderos cuando su madre se estaba muriendo, y fue _él_ quien se aseguró de que Ori sobreviviera.

Nori sabía que iría a la tumba sin lamentarse de sus actos porque todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido hechos para sus hermanos.

Dori nunca -nunca _podría_ \- entender su línea de pensamiento, pero podía ver que Bilbo lo hacía. El Hobbit fácilmente arriesgaba todo lo que tenía para mantener a la compañía viva y segura. Al principio se divirtia con el pequeño gatito contundente, y Bilbo _siempre_ sería un gatito para él porque solo un gatito gruñiría y silbaría a alguien _tres veces más su maldito tamaño_ y sus métodos sin complejos. Pero en algún punto del camino, entre las Montañas Nubladas y el Bosque Negro, Nori se encontró cada vez más apegado al Hobbit. Encontró la manera quisquillosa en que se preocupaba y su embotamiento encantador. De alguna manera, el gatito logró clavar sus garras bajo su piel y en su corazón.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba por el Hobbit, también se dio cuenta de que el Hobbit tenía _cero_ autoconservación. Bilbo era posiblemente el hijo de puta _más estúpido_ que había conocido en su vida. Se lanzaba imprudentemente al peligro en todo momento y no se daba cuenta de que no era, de hecho, inmortal. Caminaba y actuaba como si fuera del tamaño de un troll en lugar de un brote, y cómo llegó a los cincuenta fue un maldito misterio que Nori sabía que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Con todo, el ladrón necesitaba cuidado, y el ladrón estaba decidido a ver que lo conseguíera de una forma u otra.

Después de todo, Nori siempre hacía lo mejor para sus hermanos, les gustara o no.

 **TB**

Para sorpresa de Bilbo, Beorn llegó dos días después para unirse a la batalla.

"Vi a los bastardos reunirse ante el Bosque Negro", explicó el cambiaformas a Thranduil y Bardo; se elevaba fácilmente sobre los dos hombres más altos. "Pensé que necesitarían la ayuda, así que aquí estoy".

"No rechazaremos a otro aliado", dijo Bardo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el gigante. "Esta batalla no será fácil de ganar, así que gracias por venir".

Beorn se encogió de hombros con sus colosales hombros marrones. "Pensé que, si todos murieran, entonces pondrían sus ojitos en mi tierra. Prefiero detenerlos aquí con todos ustedes que enfrentarlos solo".

"Sabio de ti", felicitó Thranduil aunque su voz inexpresiva arruinó el cumplido. "Puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Tauriel te encontrará un lugar para descansar".

El capitán dio un paso adelante y presionó su mano contra su pecho y le hizo una breve reverencia a Beorn. "Bienvenido, maestro Beorn. Soy Tauriel y estaré encantada de poder ayudarlo".

Beorn lentamente miró a la elfa de arriba hacia abajo antes de darle una sonrisa libertina. "Cariño, el _placer_ es todo mío".

Tauriel alzó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente cuando Bilbo gimió desde detrás de Bardo, y se dio un golpe en la frente. Delante de él, los hombros de Bardo temblaban y estaba haciendo ruidos jadeantes que lo hubieran preocupado si no supiera que el hombre se estaba riendo. Bardo parecía encontrar el humor incluso en las horas más oscuras. Tenía una teoría de que el hombre se estaría riendo en su lecho de muerte.

La cara de Beorn estalló en una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes bastante afilados e hizo resaltar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Casualmente, empujó a Thranduil y Bard para ver al Hobbit.

"¡Conejito! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus Enanos? ¿O los cambiaste por los Elfos? No es que pueda culparte con muchachas como Tauriel aquí. Yo también los dejaría".

"Mira, esto es lo que pasa cuando vives con animales solo por compañía", Bilbo se quejó a Bardo, señalando al gigante. Luego chilló cuando fue recogido en un abrazo feroz por dicho gigante.

"¡Bájame! ¡Beorn, déjame en este momento! ¡No me gusta estar tan arriba!"

"¡Eres tan flaco!" el cambia-formas gritó, sujetando al Hobbit con una mano mientras usaba la otra para levantar su camisa y golpear su estómago. "Demasiado flaco! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan flaco? ¡Te di _tanta_ comida antes de que te fueras!"

"Sí, que tuve que compartir con _trece enanos_ mientras _caminábamos por el Bosque Negro_ ", espetó, golpeando la mano que lo golpeaba. "¡Para! ¡Mis costillas están magulladas y lo estás empeorando!"

"¿Cuando pasó eso?" preguntó Bardo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Cuando entré en una discusión con Smaug", respondió Bilbo distraídamente.

"¿Tuviste una discusión con _Smaug_?" preguntó Thranduil, con una de sus oscuras cejas arqueándose increíblemente alto.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo frente a un dragón? ¿Es por eso que dejaste a esos Enanos? ¿Te enviaron solo para enfrentar a ese maldito lagarto?" Demandó Beorn, abrazando al Hobbit de nuevo.

Bilbo gimió contra el pecho apenas cubierto y sudoroso cuando sus costillas comenzaron a gritar. "¿Cómo es esto mi vida?"

"Maestro Beorn, tal vez deba poner al Maestro Bolsón en el suelo antes de que lo parta por la mitad", sugirió Tauriel porque ella era claramente la única con sentido común.

Beorn olfateó, pero hizo lo que le pidió la doncella élfica. Una vez más seguro en el suelo, Bilbo se arregló la camisa y se movió con cuidado para que el capitán de Thranduil se interpusiera entre él y Beorn. Ignoró el bufido de Bardo porque realmente no había vergüenza en la autopreservación.

Thranduil suspiró y en sindarin ordenó a Tauriel que llevara a Beorn a una tienda abierta antes de irse. Bardo lo siguió a regañadientes, pero prometió visitarlos más tarde. Cuando los dos líderes desaparecieron, Tauriel volvió su atención al cambia-formas.

"Vamos, maestro Beorn. Le mostraré un lugar para descansar", dijo la elfa, señalandolo con dos dedos para que él la siguiera. "Tú también puedes venir, Maestro Bolsón, ya que ustedes dos parecen conocerse tan bien".

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera rechazar amablemente la oferta, Beorn lo recogió de nuevo de una sola vez y colocó al Hobbit en uno de sus enormes hombros. Chilló y clavó sus manos en el cabello lacio del cambia-formas. "¡Beorn!"

"¿Qué? Estás a salvo allí arriba", señaló el gigante, equilibrándolo con una mano mientras se volvía hacia Tauriel. "Adelante, mi señora".

Tauriel se encontró brevemente con los ojos de Bilbo antes de sonreír y girar sobre sus talones. "De esta manera, entonces. Creo que conozco el mejor lugar".

"Todavía no me has dicho dónde están tus Enanos", comentó Beorn mientras seguía a la elfa a través del campamento.

Bilbo frunció el ceño e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar el suelo tan lejos, _muy_ lejos. "Están en su montaña obviamente. ¿Dónde más estarían?"

"¿Pero por qué no _estás_ con ellos?" el cambia-formas presionó.

"Porque su rey me echó", respondió con aspereza, apretando los dedos con más fuerza alrededor del espeso cabello de Beorn mientras se deslizaba por el hombro del hombre ligeramente.

Beorn arrugó la nariz y lo alzó más alto. "¿Quién era su rey otra vez?"

El Hobbit sintió el hipo de su corazón y trató de no mostrarlo. "El melancólico".

"¡Oh, _él_! ¿Ahora por qué iba a hacer eso?" el cambia-formas le preguntó.

"Es una historia larga. Pregúntale a Gandalf o a Bardo sobre eso más tarde", respondió, sin querer volver a hablar de los acontecimientos. Ya era bastante difícil no pensar en Thorin y los demás; realmente no necesitaba revivir lo que sucedió nuevamente.

Beorn se movió y apretó más la cadera de Bilbo. "Creo que lo haré."

Tauriel no paró hasta que llegó casi al final del campamento donde se encontraba una carpa grande y abierta. "¿Es esto aceptable, Maestro Beorn?"

"Es perfecto", aseguró el cambia-formas cuando finalmente bajó al Hobbit. "Gracias, mi señora, por liderar el camino y agraciarnos con su encantadora compañía".

"Mmm". La elfa sonrió; obviamente encontrando al gigante divertido en lugar de encantador. "De nada. Ahora, maestro Bolsón, ¿planea participar en la próxima batalla?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Crees que vine aquí por la compañía de tu rey?" él respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Preferiría enfrentar a Smaug de nuevo".

La elfa parpadeó una, dos veces, y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Su risa le recordó a los carillones de viento de su abuela cuando quedaron atrapados por la brisa, y Bilbo se sorprendió de lo hermosa que realmente era. Con su pelo rojo y sus ojos color avellana, Tauriel era como el primer atisbo de otoño cuando el aire comenzó a enfriarse, y las hojas comenzaron a cambiar de verde a dorado. Si la miraba lo suficiente, incluso podía ver los indicios de ámbar en su cabello y la salpicadura de esmeralda en sus ojos.

 _No es de extrañar que Kili estuviera tan encaprichado con ella_ , pensó, y luego hizo una mueca al recordar al príncipe. No había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de los dos hermanos. No había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de ninguno de ellos.

"Tienes una lengua muy atrevida", felicitó Tauriel, cruzando sus esbeltos brazos sobre su pecho. "Me gusta eso."

"Mi lengua también puede ser audaz", interrumpió Beorn, moviendo sus oscuras cejas y sonriendo.

"Uf. ¿Usas líneas así en todas las mujeres que conoces? "Preguntó Bilbo, mirando al gigante.

Beorn se encogió de hombros. "Generalmente."

"Bueno, ahora sabemos por qué no tienes una esposa", comentó la elfa, alzando una de sus cejas. "Pero estoy divagando. Maestro Bolsón, si desea pelear en la batalla, entonces debe estar mejor armado. La ropa simple no lo protegerá de las espadas y las flechas".

"Tengo una camisa de mitril que planeo usar", aseguró.

Tauriel arqueó su segunda ceja. "¿Una camisa de mithril? Asombroso. Eso funcionará bastante bien, pero aún deseo que te pongas más. ¿Tal vez algo para tus brazos y piernas que la camisa no cubre?"

"¿Y qué sugieres que use? Dudo que los Elfos y los Hombres tengan algo de mi talla", replicó.

"Te haré algo yo misma", respondió fríamente la guerrera.

Beorn resopló. "¿Tú? ¿Una cosa tan delicada como tu que puede saber de una armadura?"

"Más de lo que sabes acerca de las doncellas", dijo Tauriel bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos una fracción. "Aunque las mujeres guerreras son aceptadas entre los elfos, todavía somos raras y pocas. La armadura práctica para nosotros es una gran preocupación, así que he aprendido cómo crear una armadura que me quede bien. Haré lo mismo por ti".

Bilbo parpadeó, un poco retrocedido por la amable oferta. "Um, ¿gracias? Eso es muy generoso de tu parte"

La elfa simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Eres mi camarada para esta batalla, y no dejaré que seas fácil de matar. Regresaré al mediodía para medirte. Por ahora, me iré. ¿A menos que necesiten algo más?"

"No, no lo hacemos", aseguró rápidamente, pisando el pie descalzo de Beorn cuando el gigante abrió la boca. "Gracias, capitán".

Tauriel le dio una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa y simplemente levantó sus cejas hacia Beorn antes de girar y alejarse. Los dos observaron su grácil forma hasta que desapareció entre los otros soldados. Cuando ella se fue, Beorn lanzó un profundo suspiro.

"Lo que no haría por tener una chica así esperándome en casa", dijo el cambia-formas, pasando una gran y sucia mano por su barba.

Él bufó. "La dama Tauriel no es de las que se sientan en casa junto al fuego remendando tu camisa. En todo caso, ella estaría afuera contigo, matando Orcos y Duendes por igual".

Los ojos oscuros de Beorn se volvieron más brillantes. "¡Mejor aún! ¡Me gusta una chica con _fuego_!"

Contra su voluntad, Bilbo se encontró riéndose del entusiasmo del cambia-formas. "Buena suerte en cortejarla. Tendrás que alinearte con el resto lisonjeado que van detrás de ella".

"Ahhh, diosas como ella nunca le harían caso a un oso de la montaña", comentó el cambia-formas, el borde de sus labios se dobló mientras la luz en sus ojos se atenuaba. "Pero es agradable mirar y soñar, ¿verdad?"

Bilbo frunció el ceño y extendió la mano para acariciar al gigante en el brazo. "Ahora no seas así. Eres tan increíble como ella y cualquiera sería muy afortunado de tener tu corazón".

Beorn le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos permanecieron en la sombra. "Conejito, ¿estás confesando tu amor eterno por mí?"

 _-"¿No lo ves? ¿Mis sentimientos por ti ...?"-_

Bilbo se estremeció. "No seas estúpido. Ahora ven y usa esa nariz para ayudarme a encontrar algo para comer".

"Tan exigente", el gigante gimió, pero aún señaló hacia el oeste mientras los dos se aventuraban a buscar algo de comida.

 **TB**

Tauriel regresó al mediodía como había prometido con tiras de cuero y pergamino. Bilbo los miró dudosamente, pero no luchó contra la elfa cuando le quitó la camisa, y lo midió y lo pinchó. Con su gran estatura y sus manos seguras, se sintió como un niño otra vez con su madre cuando intentó (y no logró) hacerle ropa. Belladonna había sido hábil en muchas cosas, pero la costura no había sido una de ellas.

"Eres tan pequeño", reflexionó la elfa mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y le medía las piernas, "que solo me tomaría un día máximo para hacer tu armadura".

"¿La mantendrás ligera para mí? No deseo que me agobie. Mi velocidad es mi mejor recurso", dijo, extendiendo los brazos.

Tauriel chasqueó la lengua. "La mantendré liviana. Tendrá algo de peso, por supuesto, pero nada demasiado pesado".

El asintió. "Gracias. Aprecio todo esto".

"Lo sé", aseguró la elfa, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa rápida antes de volver a su tarea. "Obviamente eres un alma amable, Maestro Bolsón".

"Llámame Bilbo", corrigió automáticamente cuando la doncella Élfica se levantó para medir sus brazos, "¿y cómo sabes que soy amable? No me conoces. Podría ser un completo bastardo por lo que sabes".

"Te olvidas que yo estaba allí en la sala del trono cuando hiciste tu trato con mi rey", Tauriel le recordó con calma. "Y yo estaba allí cuando le diste la Piedra del Arca, y cuando tus Enanos te desterraron. Un corazón avaro y cruel no soportaría tanto dolor por nada".

Bilbo suspiró y se puso una de sus trenzas detrás de la oreja. "Tienes razón sobre eso. Mi corazón es una cosa suave y tonta".

"No hay nada de tonto en ser compasivo", la guerrera reprendió gentilmente, su rostro se frunció levemente. "Si más almas fueran tan amables y atentos como usted, entonces este mundo sería un lugar mejor".

"Supongo que una elfa sabría lo mejor", admitió. "Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Lo suficientemente vieja como para saber que amar a otro siempre te dejará abierto al dolor", respondió la elfa mientras se movía hacia su otro brazo.

"Así que más vieja que tu príncipe", resumió.

Tauriel se rió con su risa de carillón de viento. "De hecho, Legolas _es_ unos siglos más joven que yo. No es una brecha de edad muy grande, pero es lo suficientemente amplia como para que se sienta como un hermano menor para mí".

Bilbo resopló. "¿Lo sabe? Porque las miradas que lo he visto darte no son muy fraternales".

"Ahora no empieces con eso. Escucho bastantes de esas tonterías de mi rey", reprendió la elfa ligeramente, sacudiendo suavemente su nariz. "Legolas simplemente está confundido acerca de sus sentimientos en este momento. Cree que me ama pero lo que realmente ama es la _idea_ de estar enamorado. Mi príncipe es un romántico de corazón y ha desarrollado esta noción de que el mayor de los amores comienza como la mayor de las amistades. Cree que encajo en esa fantasía cuando realmente no lo hago. Con el tiempo, llegará a comprender que realmente estamos muy mal emparejados el uno para el otro ".

"¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?" le preguntó, levantando las cejas. "Creo que sería mejor explicarselo antes de que ocurra algo, ¿no crees?"

"Lo intenté, pero él no escuchará", respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Es un tonto obstinado, muy parecido a su padre".

Bilbo arrugó la nariz. "Legolas es _mucho_ más agradable de tratar que su padre".

"Lo es, pero mi rey es aún mejor compañía que algunos Elfos que conozco", reflexionó Tauriel cuando finalmente terminó de tomar sus medidas. Ella enrolló sus pergaminos, cuero y se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido.

"Trabajaré en esto esta noche y podrás probarla por la mañana", explicó, mirando al Hobbit.

Bilbo asintió mientras tiraba de su camisa gastada y sucia. "Tómate tu tiempo. No quiero que pierdas ningún descanso por mi culpa".

Tauriel negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa que hizo que sus pómulos marcados fueran aún más obvios. "No es un problema. No necesito dormir tanto como la mayoría de las razas".

"Pero aún necesitas descansar bien para la batalla", replicó, señalandola con el dedo. "No te descuides en mi nombre. Eres mucho más importante para esta batalla que yo".

Tauriel lo miró por un momento con los ojos color avellana sin pestañear. Él miró hacia atrás mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. "¿Sí?"

"No es... nada", dijo finalmente la Elfa, parpadeando rápidamente y mirando a otro lado. "Te hablaré más tarde, Bilbo. Buen día".

Bilbo observó a la Elfa deslizarse lejos antes de negar con la cabeza. Si había algo que cruzaba todos los límites de las especies, era que los hombres nunca entenderían a las mujeres.

 **TB**

Bilbo pasó el resto del día cuidando sus suministros y asegurándose de que Beorn se sintiera cómodo. El cambia-formas era fácil de complacer y necesitaba poco más que la tranquilidad de que ninguno de los Elfos traería carne cocinada cerca de él. Si lo hicieran, él prometió que no se lo podría responsabilizar por sus acciones. Bilbo le prometió que mantendría la carne fuera de la vista y advirtió discretamente a los elfos. Llevó a cabo esta misión hasta que cayó la noche y Bardo lo arrastró para obligarlo a comer.

"¿Te das cuenta de que no soy uno de tus hijos, no?" el Hobbit preguntó mientras el Hombre le ponía en sus manos un cuenco de lo que supuestamente era estofado, pero era de un dudoso color rojo vivo. "A pesar de mi tamaño, en realidad soy mucho más viejo de lo que parezco".

"Entonces deberías callarte y comer tu comida como el adulto que dices ser", señaló el arquero mientras se servía un cuenco también.

Bilbo lo miró con mala cara, pero diligentemente tomó su cuchara. "No estoy seguro de que me guste el aspecto de este guiso. ¿Se supone que es tan ... grueso?"

"Bilbo, los Elfos del Bosque Negro no son conocidos en todo el país por sus habilidades _culinarias_ ", señaló Bardo mientras tomaba dos panes y pasaba uno al Hobbit. "Solo agradece que solo hayan hecho estofado. Esta mañana se estaban preguntando a qué sabria una ardilla quemada en un palo".

"Horrible", le aseguró mientras recordaba la vez que los Enanos habían intentado cocinar las ardillas del Bosque Negro. Había sido una experiencia traumatizante para él. "Diles que se adhieran a los conejos, a los peces o incluso a los alces. Cualquier cosa menos _ardillas_ ".

"Cuidado, podrían tomar eso como permiso para comenzar a tostar a las arañas", advirtió el hombre.

Arrugó la nariz y lanzó a su compañero una mirada de disgusto. "Bardo, ¿pensé que querías que comiera?"

El arquero agitó una mano de forma perezosa. "Bien, lo siento. Ignora eso".

"Lo haré", murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo cauteloso de su guiso e inmediatamente lamentarlo. "Uf, ¿qué pusieron en esto? ¿Verduras estropeadas?"

"Por el color apuesto que la sangre de sus enemigos", declaró Bardo mientras olfateaba su pan y luego hacía una mueca. "Y el pan obviamente esta hecho de las lágrimas de sus viudas".

Bilbo hizo una mueca ante la descripción, pero hizo lo posible por tomar otra cucharada. Necesitaba comer, después de todo, y sería bastante grosero de su parte rechazar la comida que los Elfos trabajaron tan duro para preparar. Incluso si tuviera sabor a agua sucia.

"El ejército de Azog ha sido descubierto", dijo el Hombre casualmente mientras metía su pan en el guiso. "El rey estima que estarán aquí mañana a mediodía si no se detienen a descansar".

Sintió que se le encogía el estómago y supo que no tenía nada que ver con su comida. "¿Estamos listos para enfrentarlos?"

"No, pero no podemos cambiar eso", respondió el arquero, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nos enfrentaremos a los Orcos y Duendes mañana de una manera u otra".

Bilbo suspiró y colocó su cuenco en su regazo. "Así lo haremos. ¿Están seguros tus hijos en la Ciudad del Lago? Creo que el ejército pasaría primero por allí para llegar hasta nosotros".

Bardo asintió mientras deshacía su pan. "Sí, los dejé con la hermana de su madre. La Ciudad del Lago fue evacuada cuando los Elfos pasaron por allí, así que ella los cuidará. Algunos de los elfos se quedaron atrás para ayudarlos a partir en un bote por el río Forest hasta llegar a el Bosque Negro. Estarán a salvo allí ".

"¿Thranduil hizo eso?" preguntó, parpadeando un par de veces. "No pensé que le importara nadie fuera de su propio reino".

"Normalmente no lo hace, pero por alguna razón siempre nos ha ayudado", respondió el Hombre, empujando unos rizos sueltos detrás de su oreja. "Creo que se siente culpable por Dale. Nosotros... una buena parte de nosotros desciende de los supervivientes de la ciudad vieja. Creo que siente que nos debe algo por no haber ayudado a nuestros antepasados el día en que llegó Smaug".

"¿De verdad? Me pregunto por qué no se siente así por los enanos", reflexionó el hobbit, golpeando la cuchara contra el borde de su plato.

Bardo simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir. Tal vez él no puede dejar de lado esos siglos de odio y rivalidad. Tal vez él _no_ se siente culpable y acaba escondiéndose detrás de una máscara. ¿Quién sabe realmente lo que pasa en la cabeza del Rey Elfo."

Bilbo apretó los labios, y pensó en la forma en que la cara de Thranduil se había convertido en sincero remordimiento cuando Thorin había muerto la primera vez. Pensó en las pequeñas grietas en la máscara del rey que había vislumbrado hasta el momento que insinuaban un ser emocional y apasionado debajo. Pensó en Legolas y su risa plateada, su amabilidad, lealtad inquebrantables, y la forma en que los ojos de Thranduil siempre se descongelaban solo por su hijo. Pensó en todo y se preguntó si tal vez el rey tenía más compasión en él de lo que creía.

"Pareces estar meditando profundamente", comentó el arquero mientras terminaba su pan. "¿Estás pensando en los enanos?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, no lo hacía. Simplemente estaba reflexionando sobre algo", respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que sus trenzas le golpearan en la cara.

Bardo alzó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado; haciendo que el fuego arroje sombras oscuras a través de los planos cortantes de su rostro. "Uh-huh. Claro".

"Sabes, creo que eres la primera persona que no me pregunta si estoy bien o no", reflexionó Bilbo, decidiendo cambiar de tema porque realmente no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado sobre la integridad moral de Thranduil. .

El hombre resopló. "No tengo que preguntar cuando sé que no lo eres. En realidad, estoy impresionado con la cantidad de esfuerzo que estás poniendo para ser normal".

"Tengo que hacerlo porque no puedo pensar en ellos en este momento", admitió. "Si lo hago entonces vacilaré, y si titubeo entonces seré inútil en la batalla de mañana. Así que debo ignorarlos y centrarme solo en los Orcos y Duendes".

Bardo pestañeó lentamente con sus ojos oscuros e inclinó su cabeza aún más. "¿Necesitas un abrazo? Porque si lo haces, conozco a un Hombre que podría darte uno".

Bilbo se rió y arrojó lo que quedaba de su pan al Hombre que, como era previsible, lo esquivó. "Cuando termino vomitando esta basura más tarde, apuntare a tu _cara_ ".

"¿Puedes alcanzar esa altura? ¿Necesitas que te busque un taburete?"-preguntó el arquero con una sonrisa maliciosa que lo hizo parecer más joven y juvenil.

"Duerme con un ojo abierto", advirtió, agitando su cuchara hacia el Hombre.

Bardo le dio un saludo perezoso, y Bilbo se encontró riendo de nuevo. Realmente no tenía motivos para reírse con lo que había sucedido y lo que estaba por venir, pero en ese momento reír era todo lo que podía hacer. Porque en la mañana irían a la batalla y no podría decir si alguna vez volvería a ver la sonrisa pícara de Bardo.

Pasado mañana, Bilbo no sabía si _él_ volvería a sonreír de nuevo.


	25. Capítulo Veinticuatro

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

Hola a todos :) Les agradezco por haber comentado el fic. ¡Ya estamos a la mitad! Estoy tan emocionada, cuando nos queramos dar cuenta ya va a terminar.. Bueno como siempre les recuerdo que solo soy la traductora. Este fanfic pertenece a Silver Pup. Y solo sigo la traducción sin terminar de IvElCa. Para más información visiten sus páginas. Espero que les guste este capitulo...

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

La camisa de mithril era tan ligera y fría como Bilbo recordaba. Caia sobre sus muslos y más allá de sus codos, pero dejaba la clavícula y el cuello abiertos de par en par junto con sus piernas y brazos. Cuando se paró frente a Tauriel para mostrarle esto, ella observo lentamente cada centímetro de piel que era visible a la luz de la mañana.

"Creo que he hecho suficiente y lo que me falta se puede arreglar fácilmente", dijo con un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho y el otro tocando una melodía desconocida contra su barbilla. "Tal vez tenga que ajustar algunas piezas también."

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. "Como desees. ¿Puedo ver lo que has hecho hasta ahora?"

La Elfa asintió y se puso en cuclillas sobre el bulto envuelto que había traído. Cuando ella lo abrió, vio varios pedazos de cuero marrón claro que se unian juntos con pequeños puntos marrones meticulosos. La mayoría de las piezas parecían incompletas para sus ojos, pero no podía estar seguro. No era como si supiera algo sobre una armadura.

"Lo primero que hice fueron estas grebas para proteger tus piernas", explicó Tauriel, sosteniendo las dos piezas de cuero más largas con cordones marrones en los bordes. "Los ataré por ti, pero debes decirme si están demasiado apretados."

Él asintió y se mantuvo inmóvil cuando la Elfa deslizó el suave cuero alrededor de una de sus piernas. Empezaba justo por encima de su rodilla y terminaba casi en sus tobillos. Los bordes ásperos le hicieron cosquillas en los pies, pero cubrieron su tendón lo suficiente como para ignorarlo. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, Tauriel rápidamente lo ató hacia un lado y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Cómo se siente?"

El Hobbit levantó su pierna, probó el peso, y luego se inclinó antes de asentir. "Perfecto. No es demasiado pesado y todavía puedo moverme con la suficiente facilidad."

La elfa le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en la segunda greba. "Perfecto. Probemos el otro ahora."

Una vez que las dos grebas estuvieron atadas y aseguradas, la guerrera se movió y sacó una extraña pieza de cuero. Era del mismo color que las grebas, pero tenía forma de triángulo con bordes lisos y el mismo cordón en un extremo. Cuando preguntó qué era, la capitána lo explicó.

"Esto es una gorguera", dijo, envolviendo la pieza alrededor de su cuello. "Protegerá tu cuello y tu clavícula."

"Se siente como una soga", se quejó Bilbo, tirando de la parte superior donde se clavaba en su mandíbula y mentón.

Tauriel puso los ojos en blanco y apartó su mano. "Estarás agradecido más tarde cuando te salve de una flecha al cuello. Ahora deja de moverte y permiteme atar esto."

Él bufó, pero se mantuvo quieto para la Elfa. Una vez que estuvo debidamente atado, descubrió que, de hecho, cubría la mayor parte de su cuello y una buena parte superior de su pecho. El cuero era tan suave y cálido como los otros dos y lo protegía lo necesario. Sin embargo, todavía lo odiaba, ya que seguía empujandose hacia su mandíbula.

La última pieza de armadura que la elfa le presentó fue un simple par de guanteletes sin dedos. El cuero era suave y cubría todo su antebrazo. Se abrazaba cómodamente a sus manos y brazos cuando los flexionó.

"Bueno, ahora. Mírate. Te ves como un guerrero real", elogió la capitána, colocando sus manos en sus ligeras caderas.

Bilbo se miró y bufó. "Parece que permití que un Hombre ciego me vistiera. Nada coincide."

"¿En serio? Estaba pensando que parecias más como si hubieras dejado que un niño te vistiera", comentó la Elfa, guiñándole un ojo.

Le hizo una mueca que le mereció una risa de carillón de viento en respuesta.

"Pónte la camisa y los pantalones y te verás mejor", le aconsejó, lanzando su largo cabello sobre su hombro.

El Hobbit hizo lo que le ordenó y descubrió que al final ya no se veía tan ridículo como antes. Cuando se puso su deshilachado y rojo abrigo, Tauriel hizo un ruido en su garganta que atrajo su atención hacia ella.

"Ese abrigo ... el color atraerá una gran atención", señaló con un ceño fruncido que hizo que los huesos finos de su rostro fueran aún más prominentes.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a arremangarse las mangas hasta los codos. "Estoy al tanto de eso. Pero Dori lo hizo para mí cuando descubrió que había perdído el anterior así que..."

El rostro de Tauriel se suavizó y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Ya veo."

Bilbo se inclinó y recogió su faja y la ató fuertemente alrededor de su cintura para que su abrigo no se abriera cuando se movíera. Luego se abrochó el cinturón, colocó a Sting contra su cadera y guardó una bolsa en su abrigo. Finalmente, sacó el silbato de Bofur y miró a la guerrera elfa.

"Bueno, ¿parezco aceptable ahora?" preguntó, extendiendo sus brazos y girando en círculo.

Tauriel golpeó su barbilla con dos dedos y lentamente lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con sus ojos de luz de estrellas. "Mejor que antes. Ahora los otros pueden vernos juntos."

Él rodó los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos. "Eres tan generosa. Creo que..."

Bilbo se vio cortado de lo que iba a decir cuando un fuerte cuerno retumbó en el campamento. La cara de Tauriel inmediatamente se puso rígida, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula mientras su mano se acercaba a la empuñadura de su espada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella miró hacia el lado Este del campamento y lentamente entrecerró sus ojos color avellana.

"Esa fue una advertencia de los exploradores. Están llegando Azog y su ejército", dijo, sin pestañear.

El Hobbit sintió un hilo de miedo que le bajaba por la espalda. "¿Qué? ¡Pero pensé que no llegarían hasta el mediodía!"

"Estábamos equivocados", respondió Tauriel mientras se dirigía al otro lado del campamento. Bilbo la siguió rápidamente; luchando para mantenerse al día con sus piernas más largas y mayor paso.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó a la elfa.

"A mi rey. Él dirigirá a los soldados en sus escuadrones", respondió la capitána sin mirarlo.

Bilbo asintió y siguió a Tauriel mientras lo conducía a través de las tiendas y los elfos en movimiento hasta que finalmente encontraron la tienda de Thranduil. El rey se encontraba frente a él; vestido con una armadura de plata y oro con su suave cabello sostenido por una delgada banda de mithril. En sus caderas había una espada larga y elegante que era casi tan alta como el Hobbit. La visión del rey vestido para la batalla hizo que Bilbo se detuviera y mirara. Había olvidado, a lo largo de los años, qué tan mortal era el Rey Elfo bajo sus palabras ácidas y su rostro de porcelana.

"Tauriel," reconoció Thranduil con un pequeño asentimiento mientras entrelazaba sus dedos detrás de su espalda. "La batalla finalmente está sobre nosotros."

Tauriel se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y colocó una mano en su pecho sobre su corazón. "Dirígeme, mi señor".

"Reúne a tus tropas y ponte en posición", ordenó el elfo en sindarin, sus ojos plateados nunca vacilaron mientras otro cuerno retumbaba en el campamento. "Conoces tus órdenes. No me falles".

Tauriel asintió una vez antes de pararse derecha y marcharse. Con la Elfa fuera, el rey finalmente giró sus ojos hacia el Hobbit parado a un lado.

"Planeas participar en la batalla", comentó Thranduil, una de sus oscuras cejas elevandose ligeramente.

Él asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sí. Mis amigos están afuera y no dejaré que luchen solos".

"Gandalf me pidió que te mantuviera alejado para que estuvieras a salvo", dijo el elfo mientras miraba al ladrón lentamente, "pero no creo que eso sea posible para nadie".

"No. Pelearé en esta batalla, quiera Gandalf que lo haga o no", respondió, levantando la barbilla con terquedad.

Los labios de Thranduil se movieron en una esquina mientras asentía con la cabeza una vez más. "Vete entonces, mediano. Ve a proteger a tus tontos enanos. Quizás esta vez acepten tu ayuda".

"Mi nombre es Bilbo", le recordó al Elfo frunciendo el ceño antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse para la batalla.

 **TB**

Después de mucho pensar y deliberar, Bilbo tomó la decisión a regañadientes de usar el anillo para el comienzo de la batalla. No le gustó la idea, pero no pudo encontrar otra solución. Era un pequeño y ligero Hobbit que iba a la batalla con Elfos y Hombres que no le tenían lealtad. Sus únicos amigos y camaradas eran Beorn, Tauriel y Bardo y él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban. Si quería sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para salvar a sus amigos, entonces necesitaría una ventaja sobre los Orcos y Duendes. El anillo era la única ventaja que se le ocurría.

 _Esto no significa nada_ , advirtió mientras deslizaba el anillo en su bolsillo delantero. _No me tentarás de nuevo. No lo permitiré._

El anillo simplemente cacareó. _Promesas, promesas._

Delante de él, Bilbo podía ver a los Elfos y los Hombres moviéndose en posición para acorralar al enemigo entre ellos y los Enanos. Gandalf había actuado como mediador entre las dos sectas y había logrado convencer a Dáin y Thorin de mantener a sus enanos estacionados ante Erebor para enfrentarse a los Orcos y los Duendes de frente. Mientras tanto, los Elfos y los Hombres esperarían hasta que el enemigo estuviera completamente entre ellos antes de moverse y comenzar a sacar a la parte trasera del ejército de Azog. Era un plan práctico, pero lo odiaba, ya que significaba que sus enanos enfrentarían a los Orcos y Duendes durante un tiempo.

Mientras los Hombres y los Elfos continuaban reuniéndose, Bilbo miró alrededor hasta que vio una atalaya. Con cuidado y lentamente, comenzó a trepar hasta que pudo ver por encima de las cabezas de los Elfos y los Hombres y más allá en la distancia. Lo que vio hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y se le resecara la boca.

 _Miles y miles_ de Orcos, Wargos y Duendes marchaban hacia Erebor con Azog a la cabeza. El lío negro y marrón de cuerpos parecía una plaga en la tierra para él. Delante del ejército, podía ver las puertas recién construidas de Erebor cerradas con hileras e hileras de guerreros enanos. Había una gran cantidad de ellos y todos permanecían perfectamente quietos y armados mientras el ejército de Azog se acercaba más y más a ellos. Pero tan valiente y listos como los enanos parecían, Bilbo aún se estremecía cuando se daba cuenta de cuánto más grande era el ejército de Azog comparado con ellos.

Yo tengo _que llegar a ellos_ , pensó con fiereza mientras lentamente empezaba a bajar por la torre de vigilancia. En el momento en que sus pies tocaron la tierra quemada, comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad enana. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos cuando una mano de repente lo agarró por la espalda de su abrigo y lo detuvo.

"¡Guau! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Beorn mientras sostenía al Hobbit con una mano y lo miraba.

Bilbo frunció el ceño e intentó patear al gigante que lo sostenia como a un gatito molesto. "¡Beorn, bajame! ¡Voy a ir a ayudar a mis amigos!"

Las cejas oscuras de Beorn se encontraron con su cabello. "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Serás asesinado antes incluso de que te encuentres a menos de doce pies de ellos!"

"¡No lo haré!" Negó, intentando patear el pecho del cambiá-formas que lo sostenía con un agarre de hierro, pero este lo mantenía lejos de él. "¡Tengo un plan! ¡Ahora bájame!"

"No sucedera. ¡Vas a matarte con tanta estupidez!" el gigante señaló, sacudiéndolo levemente.

"¡Beorn, mis _amigos_ están allá afuera!" gritó, señalando dónde estaba Erebor. "¡No puedo dejarlos allí para luchar solos! ¡Necesitan mi ayuda!"

La cara de Beorn se suavizó pero aún no liberó a Bilbo. "Eres un conejito solitario y diminuto. ¿Qué diferencia puedes hacer?"

Bilbo soltó una carcajada alta y desagradable. "¿Para el mundo? Absolutamente nada. Para un solo enano. Todo. ¡Daría mi vida libremente si eso significa que los que amo pueden vivir para ver mañana!"

"Bájalo, Maestro Beorn," ordenó Tauriel mientras venía hacia ellos con una armadura de cuero oscuro. Se había atado el pelo en una larga trenza y tenía las espadas y el arco preparados y listos para usar. Se detuvo al lado del brazo del cambia-formas, colocó una mano en su cadera y señaló el suelo con la otra.

"Ahora", dijo ella simplemente, mirando al gigante con los ojos brillantes.

Beorn resopló, pero suavemente colocó al Hobbit en el suelo. Bilbo bruscamente se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás para arreglar su abrigo de nuevo.

"¿Oíste lo que planea hacer?" Beorn le preguntó a la elfa, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y las cejas fruncidas.

"Sí. Él está planeando ir a ayudar a sus amigos", respondió la elfa con calma mientras colocaba su otra mano en sus caderas.

"¿Y estás bien con eso? ¿Vas a permitir que se vaya a la mierda para ser asesinado?" el cambia-formas presionó, tirando de su boca hacia atrás en un pequeño gruñido que reveló las puntas afiladas de sus caninos. Parándose sobre la esbelta elfa, Bilbo estaba de repente muy consciente de cuánto más grande Beorn era comparado con ella.

Tauriel no retrocedió ni se acobardo. "No lo matarán porque vamos con él".

Beorn parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Bilbo repitió cómo un loro.

"Me escuchaste. Tú y yo vamos a acompañar al Maestro Bolsón a la batalla", explicó ella simplemente.

"¿Pero qué hay de tus tropas?" Preguntó Bilbo, haciendo un gesto hacia donde los Elfos y los Hombres se estaban reuniendo. "¿No necesitan que los guíes?"

"Les di sus órdenes y los dejé con Legolas. Estarán bien bajo su mando", respondió la capitána, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De verdad quieres decir eso? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la batalla con él?" Beorn cuestionó, frotándose la barba mientras consideraba visiblemente la oferta.

Tauriel asintió. "Sí. Lo he estado considerando desde ayer cuando afirmó que entraría en la batalla. Al ver a qué nos enfrentamos ahora, me doy cuenta de que no puedo permitir que vaya sin protección. No sería ético de mí parte".

Beorn asintió. "Tienes razón. Es tan pequeño que podría terminar aplastado en cuestión de minutos. No dormiría bien esta noche sabiendo que permití que eso sucediera".

"¿No puedo opinar sobre esto?" Bilbo les preguntó en voz alta con un leve gemido en su voz.

"No", respondieron los dos al unísono.

Otro cuerno sonó en la distancia; un sonido profundo y resonante que resonó en sus huesos. El Hobbit lo reconoció como un cuerno de Enano y luego escuchó de inmediato los gritos de guerra de ellos; haciendo eco desde Erebor y en su campamento. El ejército de Azog los había alcanzado y la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos había comenzado.

"Si ustedes dos vienen, entonces tenemos que irnos ahora", dijo bruscamente, mirando al dúo más alto.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza; sus expresiones serias y determinadas incluso cuando otro cuerno rasgaba el aire. Más allá de ellos podía oír a Bardo gritando órdenes a sus hombres mientras Legolas hablaba con voz más tranquila a sus soldados. Los Elfos y los Hombres se preparaban para separarse y ponerse en posición.

"Estamos con usted, Maestro Bolsón," prometió Tauriel, sus ojos eran de color avellana dorado a la luz de la mañana. "Hasta el final."

"No vayamos tan lejos por el momento", murmuró Beorn mientras se quitaba la camisa para revelar la parte superior de su cuerpo musculosa y peluda. Rodó sus enormes hombros hacia atrás y estiró sus brazos un par de veces antes de suspirar. "Mucho mejor."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tauriel le preguntó mientras sus ojos recorrían al hombre medio desnudo.

"Me voy a transformar en un oso y los llevaré a los dos sobre mi espalda", explicó el cambia-formas, partiéndose el cuello. "Cubriremos más distancia de esa manera. Además, puedo mantenerlos a los dos a salvo al mismo tiempo".

La elfa se mordió el labio inferior en consideración. "Sabes, he montado muchos corceles diferentes a mi edad, pero esta es la primera vez que considero pilotar un _oso_ ".

Beorn, porque obviamente no entendía los límites, miró a la Elfa. "Cariño, te daré un paseo en _cualquier momento_ ".

Tauriel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. "Lo tendré en cuenta, maestro Beorn".

"¡Oh, por el amor de ...! ¿En serio? ¿Tienen que hacer esto ahora?" Exigió Bilbo, levantando los brazos en el aire.

"Aww no seas así, conejito. Yo también te llevaré", Beorn aseguró, moviendo sus cejas difusas.

"Te apuñalaré mientras duermes", prometió a cambio con una dulce sonrisa.

"Exigente", dijo el cambia-formas echándose hacia atrás antes de ponerse serio. "Está bien, encantos, retrocedan ahora y traten de no gritar".

La elfa y el Hobbit retrocedieron unos pasos cuando los huesos de Beorn comenzaron a resquebrajarse y moverse bajo su piel; creciendo más y más. Su piel se volvió más delgada, ya que se extendía tanto como podía, mientras que su espeso cabello se volvía aún más grueso y abundante. Beorn cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras cambiaba, pero no gritó incluso ante el obvio dolor en el que estaba. Bilbo estaba impresionado y horrorizado por todo.

"Oh", susurró Tauriel, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. "En todos mis años, nunca..."

El asintió. Había visto a Beorn transformarse antes, pero nunca dejó de impresionarlo una y otra vez. "Él es asombroso."

"De hecho", estuvo de acuerdo la Elfa mientras sus ojos se suavizaban y dejaba caer su mano.

La transformación de Beorn de un hombre de aspecto normal en un oso tomó solo unos minutos, y en poco tiempo el enorme gigante se había ido. En su lugar había un gran oso negro de pelaje grueso, músculos poderosos y garras afiladas. Beorn gruñó y se sacudió una vez antes de abrir sus oscuros ojos para encontrarse con sus miradas.

"¿Beorn? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Hobbit, dando un paso hacia adelante y levantando una mano.

El oso resopló y se frotó la cara con una pata, haciendo que incluso con las garras y los dientes, lograra parecer lindo.

Tauriel se rió entre dientes. "Estoy pensando que es un sí. Bueno, ven aquí. Te ayudaré a subir."

Bilbo la siguió y permitió que la elfa lo alzara sobre la espalda del oso en un gesto suave. Beorn gruñó pero no se movió cuando el Hobbit se puso cómodo. La espalda de Beorn era tan amplia que no podía sentarse bien y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba meter los dedos en el espeso pelaje solo para sostenerse. Tauriel se ayudó a sí misma y se acomodó detrás de él; sus piernas más largas capaces de montar el oso más cómodamente. Ella envolvió un brazo seguro alrededor de su cintura y lo jaló para recostarlo contra su pecho.

"Te tengo, Maestro Bolsón", le aseguró, dándole palmaditas en la cintura. "No te dejaré caer".

"Gracias", respondió secamente mientras envolvía más de la gruesa piel alrededor de sus dedos. "¿Nos vamos entonces?"

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo la Elfa mientras golpeaba los talones contra las costillas del oso. "¡Maestro Beorn, estamos listos! ¡Vamos!"

Beorn resopló, pero se agachó antes de saltar en una carrera que sorprendió a sus jinetes. Bilbo hundió sus rodillas en la espalda del oso y se inclinó hacia la elfa detrás de él mientras finalmente se dirigían a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

 **TB**

La guerra no era algo que Bilbo creyera que alguna vez aprendería a tolerar. Oh, podía pelear cuando lo necesitaba e incluso lastimar a su enemigo si era necesario, pero matar nunca sería natural para él. Incluso cuando era en defensa de otro o de él mismo, no podía luchar contra el frío peso de la culpabilidad que se asentó en sus entrañas mientras veía morir la luz en los ojos de alguien. Corriendo a la batalla con Beorn y Tauriel, se preguntó una vez más cómo iba a derrotar a un ejército y salvar a sus amigos cuando ni siquiera podía soportar la idea de matar.

Cuando Beorn se acercó más y más a Erebor, el Hobbit se dio cuenta de que había aún _más_ Duendes y Orcos de lo que había pensado originalmente. Los enanos se estaban defendiendo de la horda por el momento, pero él podía ver que no duraría. Los elfos y los hombres necesitaban apurarse.

"¿Tienes un plan?" Preguntó Tauriel, inclinándose ligeramente para hablarle al oído.

El asintió. "¡Necesito encontrar a Thorin y a sus sobrinos primero! ¡Azog está decidido a matarlos por encima de todos los demás!"

"¡Como desées!" Tauriel respondió mientras sacaba su arco y una flecha. "¡Apóyate contra el Maestro Beorn para que pueda obtener un tiro claro!"

Bilbo rápidamente se dejó caer sobre su estómago y bloqueó sus rodillas y codos cuando la elfa detrás de él comenzó a disparar a los Orcos, Wargos y Duendes sin detenerse. Cada tiro fue rápido, suave y silbó por el aire fácilmente. No podía ver a todos los objetivos que alcanzara la Elfa, pero estaba seguro de que cada uno de ellos estaba muerto en el momento en que soltaba su flecha.

Debajo de ellos, Beorn soltó un rugido que sonó más como una risa que como un grito de guerra. Bilbo tenía la sensación de que el cambia- formas estaba disfrutando de ver a Tauriel derrotar a sus enemigos con tanta facilidad.

"¡Nos estamos acercando a la horda principal!" Advirtió Tauriel, sacando otra flecha y poniéndose de rodillas. "¡Prepárate, Maestro Bolsón!"

Él asintió, se puso de rodillas y alcanzó a Sting. Sobre la cabeza de Beorn, vio a otro Orco caer debido a la flecha de Tauriel, mientras que un Enano cortaba a un Duende en dos. Donde quiera que miraba había enanos luchando contra Orcos, Wargos y Duendes, pero descubrió que ninguno de ellos eran _sus_ enanos.

Beorn soltó un rugido que retumbó a través de él y le hizo temblar los huesos en las cuencas. Una buena parte de los Orcos y Wargos se volvieron para mirarlos al oír el sonido, y pudo verlos correr para encontrarse con el oso y sus jinetes. Detrás de él, Tauriel lanzó otra flecha; sacando uno de los Wargos y haciendo que el jinete Orco se cayera. Dos más siguieron el mismo destino pero otros cinco Orcos y Wargos continuaron acusándolos.

"¡Prepárate para saltar!" Ordenó Tauriel mientras deslizaba su arco alrededor de su cuello y sacaba sus espadas.

Antes de que Bilbo pudiera preguntar cómo, la elfa se puso de pie y saltó del oso hacia uno de los jinetes orcos. Ella fácilmente paró su espada con una mano mientras empujaba la otra en su cuello vulnerable cuando aterrizaba. El Wargo tropezó con el repentino flujo de peso y se estrelló contra el suelo; haciendo que su jinete se cayera de la silla. Cuando el Orco cayó gorgoteó en su propia sangre, Tauriel deslizó fácilmente su espada ensangrentada detrás de ella; apuñalando al Wargo en un lado del cuello y terminando con su vida con un movimiento de su muñeca.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a superar eso?" Bilbo murmuró para sí mismo incluso mientras se arrojaba de la espalda de Beorn. Se obligó a sí mismo a dar un vuelco incómodo cuando golpeó el suelo que hizo a sus costillas protestar por el dolor, dando una cadena de maldiciones. Cuando se detuvo, se levantó vertiginosamente y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Beorn mutilar a un Orco y Wargo al mismo tiempo.

Dos de los cinco jinetes estaban muertos, pero los otros tres todavía estaban vivos y peleaban con más seguidores en su liderato. Tauriel fácilmente derribó a uno con su arco mientras Beorn procedía a golpear a uno de los jinetes con una pata gigante. Pero uno de los jinetes notó al Hobbit y vino galopando hacia él con un gruñido.

 _Oh, encantador_ , pensó antes de arrojarse a un lado para evitar ser pisoteado. Mientras giraba sobre un talón, el Orco giró hacia atrás e intentó despegar su cabeza con un hacha gigante. Bilbo se agachó y balanceó su espada en un arco; atrapando al Wargo en la cara mientras este intentaba atacarlo. Gruñó y se apartó para agacharse; preparándose para saltar de nuevo solo para fallar cuando una flecha se incrustó en su frente.

El Wargo colapsó; enviando a su jinete fuera de su silla de montar. Al ver una abertura, se lanzó hacia adelante y clavó su espada lo más fuerte posible en el cuello del orco. El Orco se sacudió varias veces cuando la sangre negra comenzó a filtrarse por todas partes antes de colapsar en el suelo. Bilbo evitó cuidadosamente mirar a los ojos oscurecidos y trabajó en soltar su espada. Sin embargo, estaba atascada y tuvo que poner un pie en el pecho del Orco para liberar a Sting.

"¡Maestro Bolsón!" Tauriel gritó, llamando su atención. Cuando levantó la vista, descubrió que la elfa tenía un orco en una llave de cabeza y lo estaba utilizando como un escudo contra otro mientras enterraba su espada en el Duende detrás de ella. Cuando vio que tenía su atención, movió la cabeza hacia Beorn y se volvió para mirar justo a tiempo para ver cómo el oso le arrancaba la garganta a un orco con los dientes.

"¿Por qué me dices que mire eso?" el Hobbit se quejó, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía.

Tauriel giró visiblemente sus ojos mientras empujaba su escudo hacia el Orco contra el que se estaba protegiendo, y luego pasó su larga espada hacia los dos Orcos. "¡Los Elfos y los Hombres vendrán así que vuelve a la espalda del Maestro Beorn!"

Bilbo bufó pero todavía envainó a Sting y corrió hacia Beorn. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el oso se agachó y le permitió subir a su espalda. Hizo una pequeña mueca ante la sensación de la piel ensangrentada, pero aún así enterró los dedos en los mechones agrupados. Pronto sintió que Tauriel se acomodaba detrás de él; un brazo se deslizó a su alrededor una vez más mientras el otro sostenía su espada posada y lista.

"Vamos a buscar a tus amigos", le dijo la elfa al oído mientras le daba un codazo a Beorn y luego se marchaban.

A su alrededor, la batalla continuó.

 **TB. TB. TB. TB. TB. TB. TB. TB. TB**

 **Nota de Traductora:** Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Tal vez se hayan dado cuenta que he traducido tres capítulos seguidos, y los subi muy rápido, se debe a que he tenido algo de tiempo y lo estoy aprovechando para el fic. Además que quiero subir todos los capítulos pronto, así puedo traducir otros fic que tengo... Bueno eso quería avisarles, además de que ya estamos a la mitad del fic.

 _Besos. Altaira Emrys._


	26. Capítulo Veinticinco

**Disclaimer: ** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

Les recuerdo a todos que solo soy la Traductora del fanfic la verdadera autora es Silver Pup. Personalmente solo estoy siguiendo la traducción de IvElCa. Si quieren pasarse por sus páginas son:

 **Silver Pup**

https/m./u/293282/Silver-pup

 **IvElCa**

https/m./u/4440483/IvElCa

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

De los tres, Dori era el que mejor sabia lo que fue vivir solo.

Su madre había sido una Enana hermosa. Con llameante cabello rojo, ojos verdes y desafiante sonrisa, había encantado a todos los que había conocido. Ella amaba con facilidad, perdonaba a todos, y nunca permitía que por su humilde condición ser insultada por algún bastardo real. Ella era feroz y salvaje como el viento;nunca se inclinaba ante nadie y nunca se establecía en algún lugar completamente. Dori sabía que él podría vivir mil años y todavía extrañar a su hermosa madre tanto como lo hizo el día de su muerte.

Pero tan hipnótica como había sido su madre, no podía decir que ella fuera una buena madre. Desde el día en que nació, fue arrojado a un lado y olvidado hasta que su madre necesitaba algo. Había aprendido a caminar y hablar sin ella. Había aprendido cómo alimentarse, vestirse y protegerse sin ella. Y aprendió a consolarse cuando estaba asustado o solo sin ella.

A veces Dori deseaba poder odiarla por ser una madre tan mala, pero realmente no podía. Su corazón todavía anhelaba su amor y atención demasiado como para resentirla. Y, a la larga, sabía que era mejor así. Sin su madre, nunca habria aprendido a ser fuerte y a cuidarse a sí mismo. Estas habilidades fueron útiles cuando Nori y Ori nacieron más tarde.

El día que su madre puso a Nori en sus brazos, ella le había dicho que lo vigilara y cuidara de él antes de irse. Echó un vistazo a su hermanito y se enamoró. Por fin ya no estaba solo. Tenía a alguien a quien amar, consolar y hacerle compañía. Por una vez en su vida, Dori finalmente supo lo que era amar y ser amado a cambio.

Hizo todo lo posible para criar a su hermano, pero era difícil tratar de ser un adulto cuando aún era un niño. Y a medida que Nori creció, se hizo evidente que había heredado más que los ojos, los labios y los dedos de su madre. También había conseguido su instinto salvaje y feroz y la capacidad de encantar a cualquiera que conocía. Esos rasgos le habían traído más problemas de los que a Dori le importaba pensar. Al principio, él podía combatirlo, pero a medida que Nori creció se volvió más inquieto e independiente. Quería liberarse de las formas sobreprotectoras de su hermano mayor y burlarse de sus constantes quejas. Dori se apartó a regañadientes y le dio a su hermano la oportunidad de vivir a pesar de que lo dejó solo otra vez.

Pero él era fuerte y lo tomó con calma. Incluso después de que Erebor cayó y se vieron obligados a huir a las ciudades de los Hombres, su madre y su hermano aún se alejaban de él. Él se ocupó de eso y se concentró en guardar monedas y hacer un seguimiento de ellos cuando desaparecieron durante días y días. No fue una vida feliz pero tampoco horrible, y Dori contó sus bendiciones y siguió adelante.

Entonces, un día, nació Ori.

En muchos sentidos, Ori se sentía más como su hijo que como su hermano. Al igual que Nori, su madre había dejado a Ori con él para que lo criara antes de irse de nuevo. Con la gran diferencia de edad entre ellos y su madre ausente, Dori se convirtió en madre, padre y hermano para Ori. Él fue quien lo alimentó, lo cambió y le cantó para que se durmiera. Le enseñó a caminar, a hablar, a leer, a cantar, a coser y a muchos otros pequeños detalles de la vida. Ori se convirtió en todo y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, Dori descubrió que no estaba solo.

Cuando su madre finalmente falleció, y lo extraño que fue para él ser un huérfano a su edad, Nori finalmente regresó para quedarse. Todavía deambulaba de vez en cuando, por supuesto, pero no se mantuvo alejado tanto como antes, y siempre regresaba. Con sus dos hermanos allí con él, Dori sintió que tenía una familia otra vez. Que ya no estaba solo y que nunca volvería a estarlo.

Estar solo durante tanto tiempo significaba que era bastante bueno para detectar la soledad en otros. Podía verla en los ojos de Bifur, en los hombros de Thorin y en las sonrisas de Bilbo. A veces incluso la vislumbraba en Gandalf pero era fugaz y raro. No podía decir por qué alguno de ellos se sentiría aislado cuando estaban rodeados por tantos que los amaban, y realmente no era su lugar preguntar. Pero lo que Dori _si_ sabía era que la soledad era una experiencia agobiante que podría comer hasta el interior. Había pasado tantos años solo que no podía soportar la idea de ver a ninguno de sus amigos, a _su_ familia, pasar por eso también. Entonces, silenciosamente se juró a sí mismo que se quedaría con la Compañía y sus hermanos por el tiempo que lo necesitaran.

Porque sin ninguno de ellos, Dori sabía que él también estaría solo.

 **TB**

Bilbo había olvidado lo ruidosa que podría ser la guerra.

Fue un detalle tonto e insignificante para él recordar en medio de un campo de batalla. Pero, cabalgando a través del terreno muerto en la espalda de Beorn mientras Tauriel atacaba a Orcos y Duendes por igual con su espada, el ruido era todo en lo que podía concentrarse. Podía oír el choque de hierro sobre el hierro cuando las armas se encontraban y se movía una armadura. Podía escuchar los gritos de batalla de todas las razas: a los Orcos guturales; los Duendes chillantes; los Elfos cantantes; los enanos en pleno auge; e incluso los hombres rugientes, ya que crearon una sinfonía de guerra juntos. Incluso podía escuchar los gritos de dolor y muerte cuando sus aliados y enemigos caían sobre una espada, una flecha o un hacha. Los últimos gritos lo obligaron a cerrar los ojos y a apretar los dedos con más fuerza en el pelaje de Beorn.

No quería volver a escuchar las canciones de los muertos.

"¡Creo que veo a algunos de tus camaradas!" Tauriel comentó después de un tiempo. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde apuntaba la elfa, y vio lo que se parecía a Nori, Balin y Glóin. Luchando espalda contra espalda en un círculo contra el enemigo lucíendo algunas heridas. Balin, en particular, tenía un corte en la cara que le había manchado las mejillas con sangre como pintura de guerra.

"¿Vamos a ir con ellos?" preguntó la Elfa detrás suyo y él asintió mientras sacaba su silbato.

"Sin dudas", declaró Bilbo antes de soplar el silbato lo más fuerte posible.

Todos los enanos se volvieron en uno ante el sonido. Desafortunadamente, los Orcos, Wargos y Duendes también se volvieron para enfrentar al trío descendente también. Sus Enanos pudieron detener a algunos, pero la mayoría de ellos comenzó a correr hacia ellos; sus armas sangrientas listas para abrir más gargantas.

"¡Beorn, no los ataques!" Ordenó Bilbo mientras sacaba una bolsa de su abrigo y rápidamente la abría para recuperar un puñado de paquetes más pequeños. Junto con eso sacó una cerilla y rápidamente la encendió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Tauriel mientras sacaba a algunos de los Wargos con su arco.

"Mira", respondió antes de encender los pequeños bultos y tirarlos tan fuerte como pudo hacia los demonios entrantes.

Los resultados fueron instantáneos. Los pequeños paquetes explotaron; algunos en mitad del vuelo y otros en el momento en que tocaron a los Orcos y Duendes. Trozos de carne y armadura volaron por el aire mientras las víctimas gritaban y caían al suelo. Algunos se retorcieron en llamas mientras otros simplemente sangraban de sus heridas recién inflexionadas.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Tauriel jadeó en su oreja cuando apretó su cintura.

Él rodó los ojos. "Los volé, obviamente."

"Sí, obtuve esa parte, pero ¿ _como_?" replicó la elfa cuando Beorn comenzó a galopar hacia los enanos.

"Con azufre, carbón y salitre", mencionó fácilmente. "Son los ingredientes de los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf."

"¿Cuándo hiciste eso?" la guerrera le preguntó.

"Ayer", explicó, haciendo una mueca cuando Beorn pisoteó a un Duende entrante sin detenerse. "¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo todo el día? ¿Llorando y escribiendo poemas tristes?"

Tauriel se rió de su risa de carillón de viento y sacó su proa otra vez cuando finalmente llegaron a donde estaban los enanos. Beorn ni siquiera se había detenido antes de que Bilbo empujara a Tauriel y se deslizara fuera de la espalda del oso. Corrió hacia sus amigos e hizo todo lo posible para no tropezarse ni resbalar sobre los cadáveres ensangrentados que lo rodeaban.

"¡Bilbo!" Glóin gritó a modo de saludo; agarrandolo en un abrazo con un brazo y balanceando al Hobbit para poder golpear con su hacha el abdomen desprotegido de un Orco entrante. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Gandalf dijo que estarías con ese maldito devorador de hojas en el campamento!"

"Gandalf debería haber hablado primero _conmigo_ antes de decidir lo que iba a hacer", replicó bruscamente, conduciendo a Sting a un Duende cercano que estaba tratando de cortar la pierna de Glóin.

"Esas explosiones arrojaron a los gusanos, ¡ya las compartirás conmigo más tarde!" declaró Nori, balanceando su larga maza con ambas manos dentro del pecho de un Orco entrante.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondió Bilbo, esquivando un martillo que intentaba golpear su cráneo. "¿Dónde están los otros ?!"

"¡Nos separamos de ellos, pero Thorin todavía debería estar cerca de las puertas! ¡Los otros probablemente intentarán volver con él al igual que nosotros!" explicó Balin, blandiendo su hacha y espada al mismo tiempo en un baile sincronizado.

Bilbo asintió y permitió a Glóin tirar de él hacia la izquierda para evitar una carga de un Wargo. La bestia no duró mucho cuando Balin clavó su espada en su cuello y Nori rompió su caja torácica. "¡Necesitamos llegar a ellos antes que Azog! ¡Toda esta batalla existe porque quiere matar a Thorin, Fíli y Kíli!"

"¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!" Señaló Nori mientras dejaba caer el hombro para evitar una maza y luego giraba y derribaba a un duende. "¡Esta horda no nos dejará pasar!"

"No te preocupes, ¡tengo un plan!" aseguró mientras sacaba más fuegos artificiales y fósforos, "¡y no estamos solos! ¡Tauriel! ¡Beorn!"

Beorn rugió en reconocimiento mientras terminaba de golpear a un Wargo. Cerca de allí, Tauriel hizo una impresionante voltereta para evitar una espada y disparó una flecha boca abajo a su atacante. Su flecha mató fácilmente al Orco en el momento en que pudo aterrizar limpiamente sobre sus pies.

"¡Estoy aquí!" gritó, moviendo su trenza sobre su hombro con una mano y pasando una daga por la cara de un Duende con la otra.

Balin en realidad se detuvo y se tomó un momento para mirar al rugiente animal que atravesaba al enemigo como si estuvieran hechos de papel. "¡¿ _Beorn_?! ¿El cambia-formas de antes?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo con _ellos_?" Glóin exigió mientras enterraba su hacha en la cabeza de un Orco; salpicandose de su sangre y carne en el rostro sin estremecerse. "¡Un perro gigante y una chica delicada no son protección suficiente! ¿Dónde está ese rey de las malezas y las bellotas? ¡ _Se_ suponía que debía protegerte!"

"¿A quién llamas _delicada_ , comadreja?" Replicó Tauriel; pateando una espada oxidada de la mano de un Duende mientras intentaba apuñalarla en el muslo. Luego pateó al duende en la cara alejandolo de ella.

Glóin gruñó y clavó su hacha en el hombro de un Wargo con más fuerza de la necesaria.necesaria. "¿ _Comadreja_?! Te mostraré una comadreja pequeña comedora..."

"¡Glóin, cállate! ¡Este no es el momento!" gritó Nori mientras arrojaba una de sus dagas a un Orco que iba hacia ellos. "Bilbo, ¿cuál es tu plan?"

"¡Usemos estos fuegos artificiales y a Beorn para abrirnos un camino a través del ejército y las puertas!" Respondió el Hobbit, haciendo una mueca cuando la espada de un Duende le dio un mordisco en el brazo antes de que pudiera atravesarlo con Sting.

"¡Suena bien para mí!" dijo Balin antes de gruñir cuando el hacha de un Orco lo atrapó en la clavícula. No penetró a través de su gruesa armadura, pero Bilbo tenía la sensación de que el Enano todavía iba a tener un moretón desagradable antes del mediodía. El Orco en cuestión no duró mucho, ya que Balin lo decapitó prolijamente de un solo golpe.

"¡Vamos a movernos entonces!" Ordenó Tauriel antes de agarrar a Bilbo por la parte de atrás de su abrigo y arrojarlo a la espalda de Beorn. El Hobbit soltó un chillido al moverse, pero instintivamente envolvió la mano libre en el pelaje del oso y trabó las rodillas para no caerse.

"¡Pregúntame antes de hacer eso!" la regañó.

"¡Sin promesas!" replicó la elfa mientras golpeaba con la cabeza a un orco que la había agarrado. "¿Vas a encender esos poppers en el próximo siglo, Maestro Bolsón?"

"¿Vas a llamarme por mi nombre dentro de este siglo?" regresó incluso mientras encendía algunos de sus fuegos artificiales y luego los lanzaba lo más fuerte posible contra la multitud de Orcos y Duendes.

"Beorn, muévete una vez que tengas una oportunidad", dijo mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban.

Beorn gruñó algo que sonó como un reconocimiento antes de saltar hacia adelante a través del humo y los gritos de los orcos y duendes. Detrás de ellos podía escuchar a Tauriel gritar para que los demás la siguieran y rápidamente sacó más de sus fuegos artificiales.

 _De acuerdo, Bilbo.Veamos cuántos de estos bastardos puedes_ explotar, pensó antes de volver a iluminar el área con un fogonazo de fuego y humo.

 **TB**

Bilbo no podia decir cuánto duró la batalla. No sabia si les llevó horas o minutos luchar entre las hordas de demonios para llegar a Erebor. Todo lo que supo fue el movimiento frenético de encender sus fuegos artificiales y arrojárselos al enemigo mientras esperaba no herir a ninguno de sus aliados mientras estaba en ello. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver cómo estaban sus camaradas y los encontraba cada vez más sangrientos y cansados. Le dolía el corazón y le picaban los dedos para unirse a la pelea, pero cada vez que intentaba escaparse de Beorn, el oso lo obligaba a quedarse. Eventualmente, se dio por vencido de pelear con el cambia-formas, ya que estaba claro que no iba a dejarlo bajar pronto.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a las puertas de Erebor, Bilbo sintió que la sangre en sus venas se convertía en hielo.

Azog no estaba a la vista pero eso no importaba ya que había suficientes Orcos y Duendes para compensar su ausencia. Todos estaban concentrados en las puertas de la ciudad donde algunos enanos familiares todavía se encontraban entre los cadáveres de aliados y enemigos. El Hobbit descubrió a Dwalin primero porque luchaba con una intensidad mecánica frente a los heridos pero aún vivos, Fíli y Kíli. Cerca estaba Dáin; feroz e inquebrantable mientras atravesaba sistemáticamente a un enemigo tras otro sin pausa. Finalmente, más lejos de ellos, luchaba el Rey Debajo de la Montaña.

Al principio, Bilbo no estaba seguro de qué le pasaba a lo que veía. Thorin estaba herido y ensangrentado, pero no parecía tan cansado o débil como los demás. Luchaba con la misma gracia fluida de siempre y cortaba fácilmente a Duendes y Wargos por igual. No fue hasta que lo observó bien por un momento que Bilbo finalmente pudo determinar qué era lo que estaba mal con el rey.

Thorin estaba luchando imprudentemente.

Todas las aperturas y debilidades que siempre tan cuidadosamente protegía ahora estaban abiertas y vulnerables. Mientras observaba, un Orco pudo entrar en las defensas del Enano con demasiada facilidad y casi le corta la cabeza. Thorin apenas pudo evitarlo y se quedó con una rebanada en la oreja. Al ver al rey luchar tan tontamente, Bilbo sintió que su miedo y su conmoción se derritieron bajo las llamas de la furia.

 _No. Esto **NO**_ _va a continuar._

Antes de que Beorn pudiera detenerlo, el Hobbit se arrojó del oso y corrió hacia el rey Enano. Se agachó, saltó y giró en las filas enemigas y pudo escapar de la mayoría de sus armas y manos. Un Orco fue capaz de agarrar su abrigo, pero resolvió rápidamente ese dilema cortandose la manga con Sting. Perdió la mayor parte de su manga izquierda, pero no le importó mientras continuaba corriendo hacia el lado de Thorin.

"¡Thorin!" gritó mientras se acercaba más y más. "¡Thorin, imbécil, mira a tu izquierda inferior!"

El Enano hizo lo que le dijeron y detuvo el golpe recibido por un Duende. Mientras ensartaba a la bestia con Orcrist, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo igual de salvajes que los suyos.

"¡Bilbo! ¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_?" gritó mientras su cara se ponía blanca bajo toda la sangre y la mugre que se había acumulado en ella.

Bilbo se mofó y esquivó a un Wargo que intentaba morderle la cara. "Me desterraste de Erebor, ¿recuerdas? ¡No dijiste nada sobre la tierra fuera de ella!"

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" replicó Thorin, agarrando la muñeca de un Orco para detenerlo de golpearle la cabeza con un martillo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en la batalla? ¡Se supone que deberías estar en el campamento con Thranduil donde es seguro!"

"¿Y dejarte solo para luchar contra Azog?" él se burló de nuevo. "¡Ni en un millón de años!"

"¡Maldición, mediano, no puedo pelear contigo aquí!" gruñó Thorin mientras torcía la muñeca del Orco poniéndolo de rodillas y luego le cortaba la cabeza. "¡Regresa al campamento!"

"¿Ahora es Mediano? ¿Perdí tu respeto junto con tu confianza cuando me deterraste?" él cuestionó, tratando de ignorar el aguijón que venía con la palabra. Detrás de él podía escuchar el rugido de Beorn y las maldiciones de Nori cuando los otros finalmente los alcanzaron.

Thorin se burló y señaló a Bilbo con una mano mientras que con la otra golpeaba una flecha entrante hacia un lado. "¡No me mires con _esos_ ojos! ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar una ofensa cuando _fuiste_ tú quien _me_ robó!"

Bilbo se burló mientras giraba fuera del alcance de la maza de un Orco. "¡No me dejaste elección! ¿Qué iba a hacer contigo tan cegado por tus propios miedos? Sentarme y esperar a que te mates a ti mismo! Prefiero robar mil joyas y desafiar a Smaug una vez más antes de permitir _eso_ suceda!"

"¡No es tu lugar decidir mi destino!" el rey reprendió cuando el Hobbit finalmente llegó a su lado. Cuando Bilbo se detuvo frente a él, hizo girar a Orcrist sobre la cabeza del ladrón para atrapar la espada entrante de un Orco que habría atravesado su cuerpo. Con un gruñido, el enano apartó la espada y tiró de Bilbo detrás suyo con su mano libre.

"No eres más que un problema aquí afuera", gruñó Thorin mientras rechazaba otro golpe del Orco y luego le cortaba el brazo. Mientras el Orco chillaba, el rey clavó su espada en su pecho y terminó con su sufrimiento antes de regresar al Hobbit detrás de él.

"Entra en la ciudad antes de que te maten", gruñó, señalando a Erebor con Orcrist.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza y alzó la barbilla. "¡No! ¡Me quedaré aquí contigo y con los demás!"

"¡Maldición, Bilbo, este no es el momento de ser terco!"

"¡No te voy a dejar solo! Estás luchando también-"

"¡FÍLI!"

El dúo que discutía se volvió en uno hacia el grito aterrorizado que cruzaba el campo de batalla. Encontrando a Kíli tendido en el suelo; su arco tirado a unos metros y su boca sangrando mucho. Sus ojos oscuros estaban muy abiertos y su rostro pálido mientras miraba al Enano que estaba de pie enfrente a él. Fíli permaneció erguido e inquebrantable con su espada enterrada en el estómago del gran Orco que tenía delante. La propia espada del Orco estaba enterrada profundamente en el hombro izquierdo del príncipe. Fíli no pareció notar la herida cuando giró su espada más profundamente y luego clavó su segunda espada en el pecho del Orco. El Orco se sacudió y luego retrocedió; dejando caer su espada y derrumbándose en el suelo en un revoltijo de sangre negra.

El príncipe se quedó quieto y lo observó hasta que la criatura finalmente dejó de temblar antes de finalmente caer de rodillas. Mientras lo miraban, Fli se agarró del hombro donde la espada aún estaba enterrada y casi se cae si su hermano no lo hubiera atrapado. Kíli lo mantuvo firme y casi lo tiró sobre su regazo mientras sus manos se movían sobre la herida; Incierto sobre qué hacer.

" _Fili_ ", Thorin se quedó sin aliento, tropezando con el nombre de su sobrino y casi soltando su espada. "Oh, Mahâl no. _No_ a ellos, no a _ellos_. ¡No a mis _muchachos_...!"

Bilbo ignoró al rey y se volvió hacia donde luchaban sus amigos. Ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó tan alto como le fue posible a ellos, "¡BEORN! ¡TAURIEL! ¡LLEVEN A LOS PRÍNCIPES A LA CIUDAD!"

El oso y la elfa se volvieron como uno hacia donde estaban los dos hermanos antes de correr hacia ellos. Mientras atravesaban el ejército invasor, Dwalin y Dáin se movieron para proteger a los dos enanos más jóvenes mientras Orcos, Wargos y Duendes descendían sobre ellos. Sabiendo que los príncipes estarían a salvo por el momento, el Hobbit volvió su atención al aún aturdido rey.

"¡Thorin, sal de allí! ¡Ahora no es el momento de desmoronarse!" gritó, agarrando el brazo del Enano.

Thorin lo ignoró; sus ojos aún pegados a sus sobrinos. "No, cómo puedo... tengo que..."

Bilbo sintió que su deshilachada paciencia se hacía aún más delgada. Tirando al rey hacia atrás, se movió hasta que se paró frente al hombre más alto y lo golpeó en el pecho con su mano libre. "¡BASTA! Si quieres salvar a tus sobrinos, ¡concéntrate en mantenerte con vida! ¡No le harás ningún bien a ellos, muerto!"

Thorin parpadeó dos veces; sus ojos se movían entre el negro ébano y el azul turbio. Antes de que sus ojos se asentaran en un color, se agrandaron y sus cejas se encontraron con las de su cabello. Bilbo solo tuvo un segundo para preguntarse por qué cuando el rey lo abrazó con fuerza y los hizo girar. El movimiento lo dejó mareado y desorientado y no fue hasta que sintió que Thorin gimió contra su pelo que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"¿Thorin? ¿Qué ...?" comenzó a preguntar antes de notar que una flecha sobresalía de la espalda del rey. "Thorin! ¿Qué has _hecho_?"

"Protegerte", gruñó el enano, retrocediendo y alcanzando el eje de la flecha para romperla. "¡Porque parece que no puedes hacerlo tú mismo!"

"¡Dice el enano con una flecha en la espalda!" replicó Bilbo mientras sus ojos buscaban a sus amigos. "¡Espera y déjame obtener ayuda! Luego podemos llevarte a la ciudad-"

"¡Abajo!" ordenó Thorin en respuesta, empujándolo hacia abajo y fuera del camino de un hacha voladora. "¡Todavía puedo pelear ahora, apoyame!"

"¿Para que puedas lastimarte otra vez? ¡Creo que no!"

"¿Por qué _tú_ incluso estás _aquí_?" gruñó el rey, alejándose de la lanza de un Duende. "¿Por qué has vuelto a atormentarme? ¿No es suficiente traicionar mi confianza y robar el tesoro más grande de mi familia?"

Bilbo gimió y golpeó su codo contra la cara de un Orco. "¿Hablas en serio? ¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación _ahora_?"

"¡Responde la pregunta!" estalló el Enano cuando rompió la lanza del Duende por la mitad con su espada.

"¡Estúpido enano! ¿¡Cómo no puedes ver que lo hice todo para salvarte porque tú eres _mi_ tesoro!" él gruñó, esquivando el golpe del Orco y hundiendo a Sting en sus entrañas. Cuando se retiró y se volvió hacia Thorin, encontró al rey congelado en seco con la boca abierta y los ojos azules abiertos anchamente.

"Qué…?" murmuró el Enano antes de maldecir cuando el Duende con el que luchaba le clavó una espada en el muslo.

Bilbo sintió que el mundo giraba bajo sus pies.

 _-Thorin respira por última vez y casi suspira mientras muere.Sus ojos azules se vuelven sin vida, vacíos y se parecen más a las joyas por su amable fervor.La mano inerte cae a través de sus dedos ensangrentados y comienza a llorar más fuerte porque todo lo que ha hecho hasta este punto ha sido en vano.Thorin ha muerto y se ha ido para siempre-_

"¡THORIN!"

El rey gruñó y decapitó al Duende de un solo golpe antes de caer de rodillas. Apoyó a Orcrist en el suelo para apoyarse mientras su mano libre se dirigía a su herida; tratando de detener la sangre que brotaba a medida que se derramaba entre sus dedos y bajaba por su pierna.

Bilbo se estaba moviendo antes de que el duende estuviera muerto; saltando sobre un Wargo muerto y deslizándose en el sangriento campo de batalla antes de caer de rodillas al lado del enano arrodillado. Podía sentir el barro y la sangre empapando sus pantalones y grebas; poniéndole la piel sucia e irritada. Una vez junto al rey, empujó su propia mano contra la de Thorin donde estaba su herida. Podía oír las indicaciones de Óin en su mente diciéndole que tenía que detener el sangrado antes que nada.

"Maldita sea", maldijo Thorin, apretando la mandíbula y la empuñadura de su espada. "B-Bilbo vete de aquí. ¡No puedo protegerte así!"

"Deja de hablar", ordenó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y empujaba la mano de Thorin para atarlo alrededor de su muslo lo más apretado posible. El rey siseó por el dolor pero no luchó contra él. Pero antes de que Bilbo pudiera terminar de atarlo por segunda vez, Thorin maldijo de nuevo y lo empujó hacia abajo y clavó a Orcrist en un Orco entrante con ambas manos.

"Tienes que irte antes de que nos invadan a los dos," gruñó el enano mientras giraba su espada una vez antes de retirarla.

"Lo bueno es que estamos aquí para ayudar", Nori arrastró las palabras mientras pateaba al orco muerto y luego golpeaba con su maza a un Duende cercano.

"No puedo dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" comentó Glóin, alejando fácilmente una flecha de Thorin.

"Bilbo, quédate con él hasta que Óin nos encuentre. Mantendremos las cucarachas alejadas", ordenó Balin mientras se colocaba frente a su primo.

Bilbo asintió y se movió para ayudar a Thorin mientras el rey caía de rodillas otra vez. Para su alarma, el Enano comenzaba a ponerse más pálido y sus manos comenzaban a temblar alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada. "¡Thorin, Thorin, mírame! Necesitamos-"

"Los chicos... ¿Están...?" el rey jadeó, inclinándose hacia un lado del Hobbit mientras Bilbo envolvía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para mantenerlo estable.

Él asintió frenéticamente a pesar de que la verdad era que no podía ver a los dos príncipes. "E-Están bien, ¡bien! ¡Dwalin y Dáin están con ellos y también Beorn y Tauriel!"

Thorin se rió entre dientes y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bilbo."M-Mentiroso. T-Tú siempre mientes para protegerme."

"Lo sé. Hago muchas cosas estúpidas por ti", susurró él, apartando las trenzas del Enano para poder ver su rostro claramente. "Como enfrentarme a un dragón y unirme a esta batalla. Me debes por todo esto, así es mejor que sigas con vida, Thorin, Escudo de Roble".

"M-Mandón. Eso es p-por qué tanta gente sigue tratando de matarte-'' murmuró el rey mientras comenzaba a sudar mucho. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del Hobbit. "B-Bilbo, tú-tú me llamaste-tu tesoro. ¿Por qué...?"

"¿Por qué piensas?" Replicó, mirando la herida de Thorin solo para encontrarla sangrando a través del vendaje improvisado. "¡Mierda! Thorin, necesito que te acuestes para poder vendarte la herida. ¡Rápido!"

Thorin gimió pero aún así se movió hasta que se recostó sobre su espalda con su pierna en el regazo de Bilbo. El Hobbit desató rápidamente el abrigo ensangrentado y luego lo envolvió alrededor de la herida sangrante. Una vez que estuvo listo, ató su faja a su alrededor aún más para detener el sangrado.

"B-Bilbo, d-detente," ordenó el rey, extendiendo una mano para agarrar la muñeca del Hobbit. "Necesito decirte que, lo siento."

"Dimelo más tarde después de que hayamos ganado la batalla", sugirió, sacando la pierna del Enano de su regazo y acariciando la mano de Thorin con la suya libre. "Después de que todo esto termine, puedes disculparte y ponerte en ridículo frente a todos nuestros amigos. ¿Trato?"

"P-Puede que no tenga esa c-chance", señaló el enano mientras comenzaba a respirar por la boca. Su piel había cambiado a un blanco grisáceo y Bilbo podía ver la acumulación de sudor en su frente. Incluso la mano alrededor de su muñeca comenzaba a temblar cuando el rey comenzó a perder la conciencia.

"Thorin, Thorin quédate conmigo", ordenó, deslizándose más cerca del rey y ahuecando sus húmedas y frías mejillas con ambas manos. "Por favor, _por_ favor, quédate conmigo. Óin te ayudará tan pronto como nos encuentre".

"S-Siento haberte herido. N-No queria decir...", murmuró Thorin mientras cerraba los ojos."S-Solo quería que-tu-te quedaras..."

"Sé que no lo hiciste. No estabas pensando en serio", acordó Bilbo cuando algo así como el pánico comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su corazón. Podía sentir que se volvía más y más apretado con cada aliento pesado que el rey tomaba al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a Thorin ante la muerte otra vez.

 _¡No. Por favor, no, no de nuevo. Se supone que no debe terminar de esta manera-!_

Inclinándose, presionó su frente contra la de Thorin hasta que sus narices se alinearon y sus labios apenas se rozaron. "Por favor no te vayas. Por favor, por favor... no me dejes vivir esta vida solo _otra_ vez..."

"¡Bilbo! ¡Creo que veo a Óin!" gritó Balin de repente, gesticulando con su espada hacia un grupo de enanos corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando Bilbo miró lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que el guerrero estaba en lo cierto. Óin venía junto con los demás.

"¡Por aquí! ¡Óin, aquí estamos!" gritó, sentándose y agitando un brazo rápidamente.

El grupo cargó fácilmente a través de los Orcos, los Duendes y Wargos y en su ayuda. Óin corrió hacia el rey caído y cayó de rodillas al lado de su primo; su cara ensangrentada se transformó en un feo ceño fruncido.

"Maldita sea, Thorin, eres un asno obstinado", maldijo el sanador mientras revisaba el pulso del rey. "Tenemos que llevarlo a la ciudad. ¡Dori! ¡Bifur! ¡Ayúdame con este tonto!"

"¡Los niños ... Fíli fue apuñalado! ¡Necesita ayuda!" Bilbo dijo mientras se ponía de pie y daba un paso atrás para que los dos Enanos pudieran recoger al rey.

Óin hizo un gesto con la mano hacia donde se encontraban los dos príncipes. "Dwalin lo está llevando con su hermano. Suavemente ahora, ustedes dos, ¡no muevan su cuello!"

Bilbo asintió mientras veía a sus amigos llevar a su rey a las puertas. En el camino se unieron a Dwalin y Kíli que tenían a un Fíli inconsciente entre ellos. Mientras observaba, los arqueros enanos abrieron las puertas y la Compañía rápidamente se deslizó a la ciudad con su realeza caída. Cuando las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de ellos, se preguntó si sería la última vez que volvería a ver a Thorin y Fíli vivos.


	27. Capítulo Veintiséis

**Disclaimer** : No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

Les recuerdo a todos que solo soy la Traductora del fanfic la verdadera autora es Silver Pup. Personalmente solo estoy siguiendo la traducción de IvElCa. Si quieren pasarse por sus páginas son:

 **Silver Pup**

https/m./u/293282/Silver-pup

 **IvElCa**

https/m./u/4440483/IvElCa

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS**

"¿Maestro Bolsón?"

El Hobbit alzó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos a través del resplandor de la puesta de sol ante la voz. "¿Sí, Tauriel?"

Tauriel, que estaba ensangrentada y lucía coja pero todavía estaba muy _viva_ , se inclinó hacia el brazo del Hobbit. "¿Cómo están tus heridas? ¿Necesitas ver a un sanador?"

Bilbo negó con la cabeza y palmeó la rebanada superficial que bajaba por la parte exterior de su brazo izquierdo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. "No, estoy bien. Mis heridas son menores. Deja que los curanderos se concentren en los que los necesitan".

Tauriel asintió. "Entiendo. ¿Querrías...? ¿Te gustaría visitar Erebor?"

Bilbo miró hacia el este donde estaba la ciudad enana. Después de que se llevaron a Thorin y Fíli, él había regresado a la batalla con Beorn, Tauriel y sus enanos restantes. La batalla había durado por el resto del día y no fue hasta que llegó la tarde que finalmente terminó. Su lado había ganado, por supuesto, pero había tenido un gran costo. Los cuerpos de todas las razas cubrían el suelo en todas las direcciones posibles y seguían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Bilbo no podía oler nada más que sangre y carne podrida mientras sufría bajo el sol. Si tenía algo en el estómago, estaba seguro de haberlo arrojado todo hacía mucho tiempo.

"No. Todavía estoy desterrado de la montaña", respondió mientras miraba hacia arriba a la doncella élfica. "No quiero ir a donde no me quieren".

"Parecían bastante preocupados por ti antes", señaló la Elfa mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado; haciendo que caigan trozos de pelo suelto en su cara. Su trenza se había deshecho a lo largo del día y los mechones de pelo ahora le caían alrededor de la cara en un lío de sol otoñal. La mirada hizo que su rostro pareciera más suave y más joven de lo que realmente era.

"No dudo de su afecto por mí", aseguró, sonriendo levemente. "Es solo que su rey ha establecido un decreto y no deseo obligarlos a elegir entre su palabra y yo. Me mantendré alejado por el momento".

La guerrera asintió. "Entiendo. ¿Te gustaría visitar el campamento entonces? Me enteré de que el Maestro Bardo está allí descansando. Al parecer, fue él quien terminó con Azog para siempre".

"¿Lo hizo? Tendré que agradecerle por eso más tarde", reflexionó, rascándose la cara solo para hacer una mueca de dolor cuando se enganchó en un corte abierto. "Por ahora, voy a ayudar a los curanderos con los heridos. Mis habilidades no son muchas, pero aún puedo ayudarlos con el trabajo doméstico".

"Entiendo. Regresaré para ayudar al Maestro Beorn a quemar los cuerpos", respondió Tauriel, echándose hacia atrás su desordenado cabello detrás de una oreja puntiaguda. Se lamió los labios y pareció pensar en algo por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Estás ... estarás bien ayudando a los sanadores?" preguntó lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Sé que antes estabas comprensible mente preocupado por tus amigos ..."

Bilbo asintió incluso cuando el recuerdo de las heridas de Thorin y Fíli pasó por su mente. "Sí. Ayudarlos me dará algo en lo que enfocarme y mantendrá mi mente fuera de ellos".

Tauriel parpadeó lentamente con sus ojos color avellana. "Huir de tu dolor no lo hará desaparecer".

"No, pero enfrentarlo ahora no me servirá de nada", explicó, apartando la mirada de los ojos de luz de la elfa. "No puedo dejar que mis pensamientos o mis emociones me consuman. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer".

"Ya veo. Bueno, trate de recordar detenerse y respirar, Maestro Bolsón", aconsejó la Elfa antes de decirle adiós. La vio caminar hacia donde los cadáveres de los Orcos, Goblins y Wargos estaban siendo quemados. Habían cavado un pozo lo más lejos posible de la ciudad y el campamento, pero Bilbo todavía podía oler la carne quemada en el aire.

Al norte de él, podía ver el campamento que los sanadores habían preparado para los heridos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia allí; su pierna derecha palpitaba a cada paso ya que se la había torcido antes. Cuando llegó allí, los sanadores le dieron la bienvenida a su ayuda y le pidieron que mojara hierbas para ellos, o que buscara agua y provisiones. Aceptó fácilmente sus solicitudes y los ayudó lo mejor que pudo.

Finalmente, después de que se puso el sol y el aire comenzó a enfriarse, Bilbo descubrió que no era el único que ayudaba a los heridos.Thranduil -despojado de su armadura y con vendajes envueltos alrededor de su brazo superior- también estaba atendiendo a los Elfos heridos, Hombres y Enanos. Por una vez, al rey no parecía importarle las razas ni los rencores de un siglo. Simplemente era otro sobreviviente de la horrible batalla. Bilbo hizo una pausa y lo observó por un momento mientras Thranduil cosía una herida en la espalda de un enano inconsciente.

"Por la falta de lágrimas, supongo que tus amigos aún están vivos", comentó el rey cuando notó que el Hobbit lo observaba trabajar.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros y se acercó al elfo. "No sé. Fueron heridos y llevados de vuelta a Erebor en busca de ayuda. No sé si alguno de ellos ya murió".

"Si estuvieran muertos, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos escuchado sus gritos. Los enanos no son criaturas tranquilas", le recordó Thranduil, mirando al Hobbit bajo sus gruesas pestañas y su desordenado cabello. "Aunque voy a admitir que tendrían una buena razón. Esta batalla fue... brutal incluso para mí."

"¿Alguna vez se vuelve más fácil? ¿La pelea y el asesinato?" le preguntó en silencio, mirando al inconsciente enano extendido en una sucia cama.

"Para algunas almas, sí. ¿Pero para la mayoría?" Thranduil negó con la cabeza; mechones de pelo suelto cayendo en su cara. "No, nunca es más fácil. Solo mejora al bloquearlo."

Había esperado tanto pero todavía hacía que algo en él se acurrucara y suspirara. "A veces me pregunto si todos los recuerdos que encierro un día me abrumarán".

El rey elfo se encogió de hombros cuando terminó su tarea. "Lo harán si te niegas a recordar. No puedes borrar tu pasado, mediano. Se quedará contigo y te cambiará para siempre, pero no puedes dejar que te consuma".

Bilbo se preguntó si tal consejo contaba para las almas que vivían la misma vida por segunda vez. "¿Está bien tu hijo?"

El Elfo se detuvo por un momento y sus ojos azules y cristalinos parecieron oscurecerse en un cielo tormentoso. "Se rompió tres dedos con la mano izquierda y el hombro, pero todavía está vivo".

"No suenas feliz con eso", comentó.

Thranduil lo miró como si fuera un insecto arrastrándose demasiado cerca de su comida. "Ningún padre quiere ver sufrir a su hijo, ni siquiera alguien frío como yo."

Bilbo resopló. "No creo que seas tan frío como dejas que los demás crean".

"¿Ah, y qué te ha llevado a esta conclusión?" el rey elfo le preguntó suavemente.

"Alguien tan frío no estaría aquí, arrodillado en la suciedad, cosiendo a un Enano herido", señaló.

Una de las cejas del rey se arqueó lentamente mientras miraba al Hobbit. "Te faltan buenos modales y respeto por tus superiores. Puedo ver ahora por qué tus enanos te tienen tanto aprecio".

"Y usted, su majestad, debería dejar de actuar como si no le importara nadie más que usted mismo", aconsejó, meciéndose sobre sus talones. "Eres muy malo en eso. Al igual que tus insultos".

"Sal de mi cara," ordenó el rey elfo incluso cuando la esquina de su boca se movió ligeramente.

Bilbo le dio una burlona reverencia al rey antes de darse la vuelta y volver a trabajar. Todavía estaba ayudando a los sanadores horas más tarde, cuando se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver esa noche.

"¿Maestro Bolsón?"

Levantó la vista de las hierbas que estaba moliendo y parpadeó rápidamente. "Maestro Dáin. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Dáin, con las trenzas sueltas y sucias y el rostro cubierto de sangre seca, se detuvo frente a él y le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. "Buenas noches. He venido para llevarte de vuelta a la montaña".

"Fui desterrado", le recordó al Enano, bajando lentamente sus herramientas y poniéndose de pie.

Dáin puso los ojos en blanco. "Estoy al tanto de eso. Estuve allí por la dura prueba, ¿recuerdas?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí haciendo peticiones estúpidas?" dijo bruscamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No puedo ingresar a Erebor sin el permiso de Thorin. ¿Lo conseguiste mientras se desangraba?"

"Eres muy fogoso", reflexionó Dáin mientras se acariciaba su barba. "Eso está bien. Thorin necesita a alguien que no se siente y le permita caminar sobre ellos".

Bilbo se estremeció. "Trata de mantenerte en el tema, por favor. ¿Por qué crees que se me permitirá entrar en Erebor?"

"Debido a eso", respondió el Enano, golpeteando una de sus cuentas en el pelo, "y porque tus amigos me pidieron que te trajera de vuelta. Están preocupados por ti, Maestro Bolsón."

"¿Preocupados?" el Hobbit repitió en voz baja. "Pero no me lastimé, estoy bien".

Los ojos de Dáin -los mismos ojos que compartían Thorin y Fili- se suavizaron en un tono azul más claro mientras su frente bajaba. "No creo que las heridas sean lo que les preocupa".

Bilbo sintió que su corazón palpitaba. "Muy bien. Los visitaré pero no me quedaré. No quiero molestar a Thorin otra vez".

El guerrero resopló. "Dudo que le importe. Todavía está inconsciente."

"Oh." Él se estremeció de nuevo y clavó sus uñas en sus bíceps. "¿Él... va a vivir?"

"Mmm. Todavía no estoy seguro. Oin pudo estabilizar la herida, pero aún existe el riesgo de que se adhiera la infección", explicó el señor enano, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estás muy tranquilo acerca de su posible muerte", acusó el Hobbit en voz baja mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Dáin lentamente redujo sus ojos azul vivo. "¿Ahora lo estoy? No sabía que me conocías tan bien, Maestro Bolsón, que podrías ver a través de mí tan fácilmente".

"No te conozco muy bien", admitió fácilmente asintiendo, "pero sé que puedes heredar el reino si Thorin o sus sobrinos mueren".

Las cejas del Enano volaron a su cabello y parpadeó rápidamente por un momento. Entonces, de repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risa estruendosa que provocó miradas e hizo saltar a más de unos pocos curanderos. Fue una risa agradable que rodó como un trueno en el cielo, e hizo que Bilbo se estremeciera porque Thorin compartía la misma risa.

"Inteligente y testarudo. Mi primo ha encontrado una verdadera joya de hecho", felicitó Dáin, sonriendo con todos sus dientes expuestos y arrojando su cabello castaño rojizo sobre su hombro. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres estar conmigo en vez de Thorin? Ronca, ya sabes, y no le gustan los buenos vinos. Horrible, de verdad. Me da vergüenza llamarle pariente a veces".

Bilbo miró al Enano; debatiéndose entre insultar al guerrero y reírse de su descripción precisa del Rey Debajo de la Montaña. Finalmente se conformó con reír y negar con la cabeza. "Por muy halagador que sea tu propuesta, me temo que estoy enamorado de tu primo. No lo dejaré, incluso si tiene mal gusto en la pipa y el vino."

Dáin suspiró ruidosamente y se cubrió los ojos con una mano dramáticamente. "¡Ahh, entonces mi amor debe seguir siendo no correspondido! Como señor debo humildemente hacerme a un lado y permitirte estar con mi primo menos guapo, ¡pero mi corazón aún arderá por ti por siempre!"

"Qué amable de tu parte", dijo arrastrando las palabras, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Soy un mecenas de la compasión y la misericordia", el guerrero estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, asintiendo con la cabeza y dejando caer su mano a su lado. "¿Oh, Maestro Bolsón?"

"¿Sí?"

Dáin sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada encantador en ello. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y encapotados y se posaron en Bilbo con una intensidad que lo hizo retroceder un paso. "Rompes el corazón de mi primo otra vez, y romperé cada hueso de tu cuerpo. Dos veces".

Bilbo tragó saliva y rápidamente asintió. Había un brillo salvaje en esos ojos azules de Durin que solo había visto en otra persona, y esa había sido la propia Lady Galadriel. Dáin estaba resultando ser mucho más de lo que había supuesto anteriormente. Tal vez todas las alabanzas que Gandalf le había dado al señor enano se las merecía, después de todo.

"Debidamente señalado", respondió, tratando de contener el temblor en su voz.

"Bueno." La mirada desapareció y el Enano volvió a su sonrisa tranquila mientras su cuerpo se relajaba. "Salgamos entonces. Estoy seguro de que los demás se _mueren_ por verte otra vez".

 **TB**

En el momento en que Bilbo entró en Erebor, se encontró con una emboscada de la Compañía.

"¡ _Bilbo_!"

"Dáin, bastardo, ¿podrías tomar más tiempo? ¡Te enviamos a buscarlo hace horas-!"

"¡Ladrón!"

"¡Estás vivo!"

"¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas que busquemos a Óin?"

"¡Bilbo te extrañamos mucho-!"

Él se rió y echó sus brazos alrededor de Bofur y Balin mientras ambos lo abrazaron con fuerza y le hacían doler los moretones. Pero fue un dolor agradable que recibió cuando enterró su rostro en el hombro de Bofur, y entrelazó sus dedos en la barba de Balin. Podía oler cuero, aceite y hierro, y algo en él se relajó ante los olores familiares de sus Enanos.

"Deja de apretarlo tan bruscamente. Se lastimó las costillas ¿recuerdas?" regañó Dori mientras sacaba a los dos enanos del Hobbit.

"¿Estás bien, Bilbo? Nos enteramos de que estabas en la batalla", se inquietó Bombur mientras flotaba cerca. Su hombro estaba vendado y su mano estaba hinchada y magullada, pero él estaba de pie y se veía lo suficientemente bien.

"Estoy bien, bien", aseguró mientras miraba a cada enano. "¿Qué hay de todos ustedes? ¿Todos todavía están con nosotros?"

"Solo unos pocos cortes y magulladuras. Nada de qué preocuparse", se jactó Glóin mientras deslizaba una de sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Nori, con un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza, resopló. "Te fracturaste la muñeca y algunas costillas. Eso es más que unos pocos 'cortes' y 'moretones', Glóin".

Glóin le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. "No lo escuches, Bilbo. Es un sucio mentiroso."

"Thorin y Fíli son los más perjudicados, pero Bifur se estaba separando un poco antes. Oin cree que rompió algo dentro", admitió Bofur en voz baja mientras ignoraba a los dos. "Está descansando ahora, así que veremos cómo está en la mañana. Dwalin está sentado con él por el momento".

Bilbo tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible para contener el miedo y la preocupación que le roía el corazón. "Y ... ¿Y Thorin y Fíli? ¿Cómo están?"

Todos los Enanos intercambiaron miradas.

"Todavía no lo sabemos. Óin todavía está con ellos junto con algunos Elfos que vinieron a ayudar", respondió Dori, que parecía el más compuesto, incluso con los moretones y verdugones en un lado de la cara.

No eran las buenas noticias que esperaba escuchar, pero tampoco era lo peor. Todavía no estaban muertos y eso significaba que aún había esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

"¿Por qué estabas allí? Se suponía que Thranduil te mantendría alejado", se preguntó Bombur, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Él se burló y empujó una de sus trenzas detrás de su oreja. "Como si estuviera a punto de sentarme y dejar que todos salgan lastimados. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos con vida".

"Lo sabemos. Por eso le pedimos que te mantenga alejado", Balin replicó mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba al Hobbit. "Sabíamos que actuarías imprudentemente y te pondrías en peligro por uno de nosotros. No queríamos eso".

"¿Por qué dices eso como si fuera algo malo?" Bilbo le preguntó. "Todos sabemos que mi muerte realmente no importaría en la gran ..."

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su oración. Ori -quien había estado acechando silenciosamente en la parte posterior del grupo- repentinamente se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio un golpe en la cara. Bilbo se encontró retrocediendo por el impacto hacia Bombur, quien rápidamente lo tiró para evitar que cayera al suelo. Con una mano sobre su rostro ardiente, el Hobbit alzó la mirada hacia el joven enano que lo miraba con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en el escriba.

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Deja de decir que morirás tan fácilmente como si tu muerte no nos hiciera daño en absoluto!" Ori siseó mientras sus hombros temblaban y su rostro se volvió rosado. "Sé que echas de menos a tu amor perdido, _todos_ sabemos que lo haces! Pero ¿por qué no _podemos_ ser suficientes para mantenerte con vida? ¿Por qué no importan _nuestro_ amor y amistad? ¿No significamos nada para ti? "

Al final de su diatriba, los ojos de Ori estaban rojos y llorosos y sus labios temblaban. La pasión en su mirada no había disminuido y aún quemaba como un brillante árbol de hoja perenne mientras perforaba al Hobbit. En ese momento, Bilbo pensó que podía ver al Enano en el que Ori se convertiría; el alma valiente y leal que seguiría a Balin a Moria y se mantendría a su lado incluso en la muerte. Le hizo querer llorar porque Ori no debería haber tenido que verse tan viejo en ese momento. No más que un Hobbit tonto como él.

Lentamente, se liberó de Bombur y se movió para llevar al joven erudito a sus brazos. Ori había tenido más o menos la misma altura que él cuando comenzaron su viaje hace casi un año, pero ahora era bastante más alto que el Hobbit. Pero incluso con la diferencia de altura, tiró del Enano para apoyarse en su hombro y enredó sus dedos en el pelo suelto de Ori mientras su otra mano le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ori ... Yo te amo. Los amo a todos muy, _muy_ mucho. Es por eso que lucho tanto para protegerlos a todos. No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes como si hubiera perdido a _él_ ," Bilbo susurro al sentir su hombro humedecerse por las lágrimas del enano.

Ori negó con la cabeza y envolvió sus brazos con más firmeza alrededor de la cintura del Hobbit. "N-No vamos a morir. S-Somos más fuertes que eso. Así que no ... ¡no me hagas verte morir como todas esas personas que lucharon hoy...!"

Bilbo sintió sus propios ojos comenzar a regar cuando la voz de Ori se enganchó. "Lo siento, lo siento _mucho_. Nunca quise hacerte preocupar. Nunca quise que _ninguno de ustedes_ se preocupe..."

"La preocupación viene con el deseo de cuidar a alguien", dijo Balin en voz baja mientras miraba a los dos con sus cálidos ojos. "Eres muy importante para nosotros, Bilbo. Haremos lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo igual que lo haces con nosotros".

"En otras palabras, estás atrapado con nosotros. Acostúmbrate a eso", resumió Nori con una sonrisa que no ocultaba la mirada suave en sus ojos.

Glóin asintió y ajustó sus rizos. "Es cierto. Eres uno de nosotros ahora. No escaparas, ladrón".

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe", bromeó Bofur solo para obtener un golpe de su hermano.

"Ahora somos una familia", asintió Dori con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tal vez no en sangre, sino en cualquier otra forma que cuente".

 _-Él odia su hogar.Bolsón Cerrado es un hermoso hoyo que es espacioso, cálido y sabe que a muchos hobbits les encantaría vivir en ese lugar.Pero también está vacío y silencioso, y cada habitación contiene un fantasma que no descansa.Si no hubiera tenido a Frodo para criar, entonces cree que se lo habría dado a sus codiciosos parientes y se habría alejado porque a veces todavía huele las tartas de su madre y la hierba de su padre en el aire, y otras veces todavía puede oír las voces en auge y la risa de los Enanos, y no es justo porque nunca será tan feliz como lo fue una vez con ellos-_

Bilbo se estremeció y abrazó a Ori con más fuerza. "Sí. Sí, son mi familia ahora".

 _Creo que siempre lo fueron._


	28. Capítulo Veintisiete

**Disclaimer** : No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes/lugares/historia ofrecidos en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen a (lo más probable es que debe de estar rodando en su tumba) J.R.R. Tolkien.

Les recuerdo a todos que solo soy la Traductora del fanfic la verdadera autora es Silver Pup. Personalmente solo estoy siguiendo la traducción de IvElCa. Si quieren pasarse por sus páginas son:

 **Silver Pup**

https/m./u/293282/Silver-pup

 **IvElCa**

https/m./u/4440483/IvElCa

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE**

Thorin no era un enano romántico.

A pesar de su pasión y emociones intensas, en realidad tenía poco interés en los asuntos del corazón. Oh, él amaba lo suficiente y mataría para proteger a aquellos a quienes quería, pero ese era amor de otro tipo. Él amaba a su familia, amigos y gente. Él amaba su herencia, su patria y su Creador. Él nunca tuvo ningún interés en el amor que vino con un Uno; el amor de un compañero de lazos y de vida. Le atraía poco, y sintió que había sido bendecido lo suficiente en el amor.

Frerin había sido el romántico entre ellos. Él era el que había pasado su tiempo soñando despierto y puliendo poéticamente sobre cómo sería encontrar su Uno. Cuando eran niños, siempre había querido escuchar las historias de amor sobre las de guerra. A medida que crecieron, él fue quien pasó horas tratando de diseñar el cordón perfecto para dárselo a su amada algún día. Le tomó años antes de que finalmente esbozara uno que cumpliera con sus requisitos. Thorin todavía tenía el dibujo escondido. Estaba arrugado, descolorido y realmente bastante inútil, pero cada vez que intentaba tirarlo, recordaba la forma en que los ojos de Frerin brillaban cuando se lo mostraba, y descubría que no podía hacerlo.

A Dís tampoco le había importado, pero siempre se había parecido más a Thorin en esos términos. Frerin era el extraño con su cabello dorado y sus sonrisas o un relámpago dorado, sus palabras rápidas y su risa atronadora habían sido lo único que podía hacer que Dís sonriera y Thorin se relajara. Pensó que nunca necesitaría el sol porque su hermanito arrojó suficiente luz sobre todos ellos para vivir.

Mientras Frerin había sido el sol, Dís había sido la luna. Dura y distante, ella era la más fuerte de los tres.Incluso de niña había sido seria e inteligente; veía la imagen más grande fácilmente y todos los detalles que la componían. Ella había usado su ingenio rápido para proteger a su familia y su gente y había sido el mismo ingenio que los salvó después de que Erebor cayera. Muchos Enanos la creían fría por la distancia que ponía entre ella y los demás, pero Thorin sabía que no era así. Su hermana pequeña amaba tan ferozmente como el resto de ellos; simplemente no lo demostraba.

Si Frerin era el sol y Dís la luna, entonces Thorin sabía que él sería el cielo. Él fue quien los protegió y los sostuvo para que el mundo los viera. Era vasto y poderoso, pero empaledecia en comparación al lado de ellos. Eso estuvo bien; A Thorin no le importaba estar en el fondo. Sus hermanos eran gloriosos, ¿por qué no llamarían la atención? Su amor había sido suficiente para él, su sol y su luna, y nunca pensó en pedir más. Si su familia lo amaba, ¿qué más podría querer?

Y luego Frerin murió.

Thorin pensó que conocía el dolor cuando perdieron a Erebor, pero no fue nada comparado con cuando perdió a su hermano. Era como si una parte de él hubiera muerto con Frerin, y él sabía que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Dís había sido tan cambiada como él; su luna fría se volvió aún más fría. Incluso su relación se tensó y tensó sin Frerin allí para aligerarlos. Los tres estaban tan entrelazados que cuando cortaron una pieza, se desmoronaron por completo.

Las cosas habían mejorado cuando su hermana encontró a Vílin. El Enano había nacido común, un alfarero, de todas las cosas, pero había amado a Dís con fiereza. Su hermana, a su vez, le había dado las sonrisas que una vez había espantado solo para Frerin. Thorin no podía negarle algo tan precioso a su hermana que quedaba, y les había dado su bendición. Cuando su hermana quedó embarazada unos años más tarde, él había aceptado la noticia felizmente, pero no lo pensó demasiado. Estaba feliz de ser tío y de que su línea continuara, pero nunca se detenía a pensar qué significaría para él el hijo de su hermana.

Por eso no estaba preparado para las emociones que le embargaron cuando nació Fíli.

¿Era posible amar a alguien sin conocerlo? Thorin nunca había pensado tanto hasta el día en que abrazó a su sobrino. Había mirado esa carita roja y arrugada y sintió que su corazón se elevaba de amor. Él nunca quiso volver a bajar a su sobrino; quería abrazarlo, observarlo y protegerlo de todos los peligros del mundo. Quería enseñarle cómo sostener una espada, cómo leer su lengua materna y darle dulces cuando Dís no estaba mirando. Cuando Kíli le siguió unos años después, había sentido el mismo amor y la necesidad feroz de protegerlo.Sus sobrinos habían llenado el vacío que la muerte de Frerin había dejado en él. Se convirtieron en su luz solar y los únicos que pudieron hacerlo reír y sonreír nuevamente. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano, Thorin finalmente se sintió completo otra vez.

Eso fue hasta que conoció a Bilbo Bolsón.

No fue amor a primera vista. De hecho, al principio encontró al Hobbit extraño y un poco sospechoso con su actitud fácil. También era bastante molesto cuando cuestionaba cada palabra de Thorin sin temor. Pero el Hobbit podía defenderse y nunca gimoteaba, por lo que no podía quejarse. Honestamente, no le presto mucha atención al ladrón hasta el incidente del troll donde declaró que prefería morir antes que arriesgar a Fíli.

Eso fue interesante.

No quería exactamente al Hobbit, pero Thorin podía respetar a alguien que protegía a los hijos de su hermana. No sabía por qué le importaba al pequeño ladrón, pero no cuestionaria sus intenciones. Mientras él no volviera a su palabra, ¿qué le importaba a Thorin lo que hacía el Hobbit? Todavía no le dio mucha importancia a Bolsón, aunque estaba agradecido cuando salvó a Fíli (otra vez) de Azog. Incluso estaba dispuesto a pagar tal deuda devotamente, y no podía entender por qué el Hobbit resistió su oferta.

Pero todo cambió cuando Bolsón lo golpeó en el río.

El Hobbit había estado tan furioso, tan _herido_ por sus palabras que Thorin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sabía que no era el más agradable de los enanos a su alrededor, pero no le gustaba dañar intencionalmente a alguien que no le había hecho ningún daño. El ladrón había aceptado su disculpa a pesar de haber hecho prometer a Thorin que no se vengaría de Thranduil. Sintiéndose culpable y un poco avergonzado, había aceptado con bastante facilidad la promesa. Incluso se encontró concediendo permiso al Ladrón -Bilbo- para llamarlo por su primer nombre.

Después de eso, Thorin se encontró mirando a Bilbo. Observó la forma en que el Hobbit nunca parecía confundido por lo que encontraron, y nunca perdió la compostura, incluso cuando estaba enojado. Observó a Bilbo preocuparse y preocuparse por los demás en un grado bastante alarmante, y cómo fácilmente se puso en peligro para ellos. Observó cómo el ladrón formulaba preguntas a los demás y veía con qué intensidad escuchaba sus historias como si realmente le importara. Se maravilló de la valentía de Bilbo y de cómo se enfrentó incluso a Thranduil a pesar del gran daño que el elfo podía causarle. Incluso observó cuánto parecía comer el pequeño Hobbit a lo largo del día, y se preguntaba dónde lo ponía todo.

Pero sobre todo, Thorin observó cómo el sol hacía brillar los mechones dorados de su cabello castaño. Contó las pecas en sus mejillas y estudió el arco de sus pómulos. Reflexionó sobre el matiz exacto de marrón que tenían los ojos de Bilbo, y se maravilló de lo rojo que crecían sus labios cuando los mordía. Memorizó la melodía de su risa y trazó la curva burlona de su sonrisa en su mente.

Luego, finalmente, comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería ser la _causa_ de esas sonrisas.

Thorin había conocido el amor pero nunca había conocido un amor como éste. Consumió todos sus pensamientos y sueños. Se encontró ansioso por saber todo sobre Bilbo; de lo bueno a lo malo e incluso los bits aburridos en el medio que realmente no importaban. Quería ser la razón de la risa del Hobbit, y quería consolarlo cuando lloraba. Quería darle a Bilbo todo lo que siempre había deseado, y protegerlo de todo lo horrible y feo del mundo. Quería pasar los dedos por esos rizos salvajes y trazar el rastro de las pecas con los labios. Quería ver _su_ trenza trenzada en el cabello de Bilbo, y quería borrar cada recuerdo de ese tonto muerto del corazón del Hobbit.

Thorin quería muchas cosas en su vida: recuperar Erebor; justicia para su familia; venganza contra Smaug y Thranduil; seguridad y protección para su gente, pero podía decir honestamente que nunca había deseado algo tanto como deseaba el corazón de Bilbo Bolsón.

 **TB**

"Estás haciendo trampa."

"No lo hago. Solo apestas a las cartas".

"No, estoy de acuerdo con él. Estás haciendo trampa".

"Mentiras, todas mentiras".

"Si renuncio ahora, ¿me devuelven parte de mi dinero?"

"No, Ori, así no es como funciona el juego".

"No te preocupes, recuperaré tu dinero".

"Por supuesto que lo harás porque estás _haciendo trampa._ "

"Sigues usando esa palabra, pero no creo que signifique lo que piensas que es".

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que su risa se derramara mientras miraba a Ori, Nori, Glóin y Bofur jugar un juego de naipes ante él. Los cuatro estaban sentados en un círculo con una pila de monedas y joyas en el medio. Hasta ahora Nori estaba ganando, lo que realmente no fue una sorpresa para él. Pero lo que sí lo sorprendió fue que Bofur y Ori estaban perdiendo mientras Glóin estaba alcanzando a Nori. Supuso que, como eran el hermano menor y el mejor amigo de un ladrón, los dos serían mejores en las cartas. Obviamente, Nori no les había enseñado nada útil.

Detrás de él, Dori suspiró mientras continuaba trenzando el pelo del Hobbit. Sus trenzas se habían vuelto sucias y descuidadas después de la batalla, y el Enano se había dado cuenta y se había ofrecido a arreglarlas. Había aceptado y luego repensado rápidamente esa decisión cuando el Enano más viejo rompió una caja de peines, abalorios y otros accesorios para el cabello que no tenía manera de identificar.

"No tienes que hacer esto", repitió Bilbo nuevamente por cuarta vez esa noche.

"Soy consciente de eso", respondió Dori sin detenerse en su tarea. "Acuéstate, por favor".

El Hobbit suspiró e hizo lo que le pedían. "Espero que no estés tejiendo cintas y encajes en mi cabello".

"Por supuesto que no. Apenas tengo los materiales adecuados para ese trabajo", se burló el guerrero. "No, no te voy a tejer nada en el cabello todavía. Esperaremos a que tu cabello crezca antes de que hagamos eso".

"Suenas confiado de que me quedare aquí", reflexionó, mirando el techo oscuro.

Dori resopló y tiró suavemente de los rizos en sus manos. "Ambos sabemos que no te vas a ir. Lo dejaste claro cuando permitiste que Thorin trenzara sus broches en tu cabello".

Bilbo parpadeo. "¿Qué tienen que ver sus broches con que no me voy?"

El Enano finalmente se detuvo en su trenzado. "Ellos ... ¿Thorin no te dijo el significado detrás de sus broches?"

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente para no arruinar las trenzas sin terminar. "No. Todo lo que dijo fue que no tenía nada para atar los extremos, así que tuvo que usar sus broches".

"Por supuesto que sí", murmuró el enano antes de continuar su tarea. "Estúpido tonto. Bilbo, es hora de una lección de cultura enana. Cuando un enano se ofrece a trenzar su broche en el pelo de otro, esencialmente le están pidiendo a ese individuo su mano en matrimonio".

Bilbo se congeló. "Espera ... ¿Me estás diciendo que Thorin me propuso matrimonio y que él no me dijo nada primero?"

Dori chasqueó la lengua y empujó al Hobbit hacia abajo con una mano para que no se levantara. "Cálmate. No tiene sentido gritarle ahora. Espera hasta que esté despierto y mejor antes de ir contra él".

"Lo haré", dijo enfurecido mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. "Él deseará no haberme conocido nunca, espera, ¿lo acepté sin saberlo? ¿Estamos comprometidos?"

"No", respondió el enano y Bilbo suspiró de alivio. "Para demostrar que aceptas, deberías devolverle una de los broches que te regaló. Usarlas simplemente demuestra que estás considerando su propuesta".

"Lo que estoy considerando es la mejor manera de patear a su rey hasta las Montañas Azules", gruñó el Hobbit. "¿Cómo se atreve a tirarme una táctica tan furtiva? Si él quisiera casarse conmigo, ¡simplemente debería haber salido y preguntado!"

"Si lo hiciera, ¿lo hubieras aceptado?" Dori le preguntó mientras ataba otra trenza.

"No sé", dijo honestamente porque la idea de que Thorin incluso lo amara era todavía difícil de creer. "¿Puede un rey incluso casarse con un plebeyo? ¿O un Hobbit acaso?"

"La ley dice que no, pero Thorin puede cambiar eso fácilmente", respondió el Enano. "Hay algunas ventajas de ser rey".

Bilbo suspiró y golpeó sus dedos contra su codo. Él no sabía cómo tomar esas noticias. ¿Por qué Thorin le propuso matrimonio y no dijo nada? ¿El Enano lo planeó de esa manera o fue espontáneo? ¿Y por qué nadie le había dicho antes el significado de los broches?

"¿Por qué nadie me mencionó esto?" preguntó en voz alta, mirando a los cuatro Enanos jugando a las cartas porque eran los únicos que podía ver en ese momento.

"Todos -tontamente- supusimos que Thorin te explico el significado detrás de los broches", respondió Glóin sin apartar la mirada de su mano, "y luego eventualmente te pediría que te casaras con él".

"La última vez asumimos que nuestro querido líder hace algo inteligente", murmuró Nori mientras se acariciaba la barba y consideraba su mano.

"No te preocupes, con la forma en que Bilbo está echando humo, estoy pensando que Fíli se convertirá en rey muy pronto", tranquilizó Bofur, sonriendo con sus hoyuelos.

Ori palideció bajo sus moretones ante la idea. "¡Me estoy volviendo a Ered Luin!"

"Deberíamos haber adivinado que él no te explico nada cuando te dijo que te amaba", reflexionó Dori mientras tiraba suavemente de algunos obstinados rizos en su lugar. "Te veias tan aturdido que pensé que te desmayarías".

"Fue un gran golpe para mí", admitió en voz baja. "Nunca pensé en mil años que Thorin llegaría a verme como algo más que un amigo. Parecia tan ... improbable".

Bofur chasqueó la lengua mientras arrojaba una carta al suelo. "Tienes que darte más crédito allí, Bilbo. Cualquiera tendría suerte de tener tu corazón".

"Es verdad. Si fuera otra persona que no fuera Thorin persiguiéndote, entonces ya lo habría desafiado a un duelo para demostrar que era lo suficientemente valioso para tu mano", lo tranquilizó Glóin mientras miraba la tarjeta que Bofur había arrojado.

Bilbo parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Un duelo? ¿Ahora qué prueba eso?"

"Que él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte", explicó simplemente Dori.

"Qué tonto. Puedo cuidarme solo muy bien", dijo, arrugándo la nariz e ignorando los bufidos que recibió. "En La Comarca, no organizamos duelos, sino concursos. Para los muchachos, por lo general, es un concurso de bebidas y para las chicas un baile. Por supuesto, puedes cambiarlo, ya que algunos muchachos son mejores bailando y algunas chicas son mejores bebiendo."

"Espera ... ¿estás diciendo que si Thorin quiere casarse contigo, entonces tiene que entrar en un concurso de beber?" Ori aclaró mientras miraba a Bilbo con las cejas levantadas. "¿A quién se supone que debe vencer?"

"Bueno, como mis padres se han ido y no tengo hermanos, probablemente serán mis primos o tíos", reflexionó Bilbo mientras pensaba en su árbol genealógico. "Hay dos rondas antes de que se enfrente a la matriarca de mi familia, que sería la abuela Bolsón."

Nori y Bofur comenzaron a ahogarse y toser mientras Glóin se reía y Ori solo lo miraba.

"¿Tu abuela?" repitió Dori, deteniéndose realmente en su trenzado.

Él olfateó y les dio a todos una mirada sucia. "La abuela Bolsón nunca ha perdido un concurso de bebida en todos sus ciento veintiún años. ¿Puede alguno de ustedes afirmar tener ese registro?"

"¿Con qué frecuencia bebé ella?" Ori preguntó sensiblemente.

"Ella lleva una botella de vino consigo", arrastró las palabras el Hobbit, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Así que estoy pensando en todos los días de su vida".

"Wow. Eso suena maravilloso", admitió Bofur, con los ojos ligeramente nublados. "Debería empezar a hacer eso ..."

"Te emborracharias, te caerias de una mina y moririas", señaló Nori, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Limítate a beber solo en las comidas".

"Entonces, ¿qué demuestran estos concursos a tu familia?" Ori preguntó mientras se frotaba un moretón en su barbilla. Poco a poco se estaba volviendo púrpura y Bilbo hizo una mueca de dolor cada vez que lo miraba.

"Nada tan importante", dijo, apartando la vista del moretón de Ori. "Es solo un desafío de ver hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar el rival por su amado. Si te niegas o pierdes temprano, entonces es obvio que tu prometido no significa mucho para ti. Pero si sigues y no te das por vencido, incluso si pierdes, igual puede casarse con su prometido porque le ha demostrado a su familia lo mucho que significa para usted."

Todos los enanos compartieron una mirada.

"Eso realmente suena inteligente", admitió Glóin.

"Una forma muy práctica de medir cuánto le importas al rival a tu familia", reconoció Dori.

Bilbo resopló. "Nosotros los hobbits somos gente muy práctica. ¿Por qué crees que evitamos el resto del mundo?"

"¿Estás seguro de que no te refieres a gente 'suicida'?" Nori le preguntó mientras arrojaba una carta.

Hizo un gesto de asombro hacia el Enano. "Tranquilízate. No vuelvas a desconcentrar a Ori".

"¡Oye!" protestó el erudito.

Dori tiró suavemente de su pelo otra vez. "Ya terminé. Puedes levantarte".

Él asintió y se estiró para sentir su cabello cuando se puso de pie. Dori había trenzado parte de su cabello en una multitud de pequeñas trenzas con pequeños broches de oro que, cuando se movía, tintineaban juntos como una campana. Se sentía extraño pero mantenía a sus rizos bajo control y fuera de su cara para que no pudiera quejarse. Todavía le gustaban más las dos trenzas frontales que le había hecho Thorin.

"Gracias, Dori", dijo, volviéndose hacia el enano. "Aprecio esto".

Dori le dio una media sonrisa mientras reunía sus cosas. "No hay problema. Estoy bastante acostumbrado a trenzar el cabello".

Bilbo miró el cabello largo y grueso de Ori y Nori y no lo dudó. Sus ojos luego pasaron junto a ellos y hacia la desmoronada sala donde Thorin, Fíli y Bifur fueron llevados horas antes. "¿Crees que Óin permitirá visitas ahora?"

"No lo sé", admitió Bofur, siguiendo sus ojos. "Pero él puede hacer una excepción por ti".

"No lo sabras hasta que lo preguntes", señaló Nori.

Él asintió, levantó los hombros y enderezó la columna vertebral. "Bien. Voy a ir a verlo".

"Buena suerte. Cuéntanos cómo les está yendo si los ves", dijo Ori mientras el Hobbit comenzaba a marcharse.

"Trata de no matar a Thorin por el momento", le recordó Glóin sin apartar la mirada de su mano. "¡Recuerda: el rey Fíli y su heredero Kíli!"

Bilbo se estremeció ante la idea. "Bien. Haré".

 **TB**

Los tres enanos heridos habían sido llevados a la parte más estable de la montaña para ser atendidos antes. Irónicamente, resultó ser la sala del tesoro que era la más segura. Bilbo encontró a algunos de los guerreros de Dáin protegiendo la entrada y, después de echarle un vistazo a su pelo, le permitieron entrar. Dentro encontró a Dáin y Balin en una discusión profunda con un Oin cansado y desgastado.

"-establecido por ahora. Ya no tose sangre, pero no hay manera de saber si la herida se está curando", oyó que Óin les explicaba a los dos mientras se acercaba. "Si pasa la noche sin problemas, entonces tal vez lo supere. Pero no hay forma de saberlo con certeza".

Balin suspiró lentamente; las líneas y los pliegues en su rostro se profundizaban aún más. Por primera vez, Bilbo notó el vendaje blanco que se asomaba por su cuello, y cómo favorecía más su lado izquierdo. Incluso Dáin se mantenia de pie rígido con sus poderosos hombros tensos y su cara de un blanco sin sangre que resaltaba aún más sus moretones oscuros.

"Tendremos que contarle a Bofur y Bombur", dijo Balin suavemente, frotándose los ojos con dos dedos. "Merecen verlo en caso de que pase en la noche ..."

"¿Te gustaría que se lo explique?" Dáin cuestionó mientras miraba al Enano desgastado a su lado.

Balin negó con la cabeza firmemente. "No. No, yo lo haré. Sin ofender, Dáin, pero deberían escucharlo de un amigo".

"Ningún ofensa", tranquilizó el guerrero cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Bilbo. "Además, creo que debería ayudar al Maestro Bolsón aquí".

Balin y Óin se volvieron para mirar al Hobbit.

"Bilbo", saludó Balin con un asentimiento.

"¿Estás lastimado?" Óin exigió de inmediato porque la manera de estar calmados solo se les enseñaba a los sanadores elfos. "¿Sangrando en alguna parte? ¿Perdiste una extremidad? Díme ahora antes de irme".

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco, extendió los brazos y se giró para que el Enano pudiera verlo por completo. "Estoy bien, Óin. Solo unos pocos moretones y rasguños. Tauriel y Beorn me protegieron durante la mayor parte de la batalla".

"Hmp". Óin lo olfateó y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo lentamente. "Así lo dices. Te haré un examen completo mañana cuando no tenga pacientes críticos con quienes lidiar. Balin, ve y dile a Bofur y Bombur que vengan pronto. Dáin, intenta arrastrar a Kíli lejos de su hermano si puedes. No necesito que se desmaye de agotamiento. De nuevo.

Balin asintió y Dáin echó la cabeza hacia adelante en un perezoso saludo. Al ver su trabajo hecho, el sanador se dio vuelta y se fue rápidamente para ver a sus otros pacientes. Sin Óin, Bilbo dirigió su mirada a los dos enanos restantes.

"¿Dónde está Thorin?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Durmiendo. Vamos, te llevaré con él", respondió Dáin, girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo sin esperarlo.

Bilbo le dio un gesto de asentimiento a Balin antes de apresurarse a seguir al guerrero. Dáin lo condujo silenciosamente por unas pocas escaleras que conducían a una pequeña alcoba. Allí, descansando sobre un lecho de pieles y colchas, se encontraba el inconsciente Rey Debajo de la Montaña. A sus pies estaba sentado Dwalin; magullado y herido, pero aún lealmente custodiando a su rey.

Los ojos oscuros de Dwalin se alzaron hacia ellos y parpadeó rápidamente. "¿Bilbo?"

"Vino de visita", explicó Dáin mientras el Hobbit pasaba junto a él y tropezaba con el rey. Cayó de rodillas al lado de Thorin y sin decir palabra miró al Enano.

Thorin había sido despojado de su armadura y su ropa y se había quedado solo con vendajes por modestia. Se envolvian alrededor de su pecho y hombro y aunque Bilbo no podía ver su mitad inferior gracias a una colcha, tenía la sensación de que también estaba vendada. El blanco de los vendajes hacía que la piel del rey pareciera enfermiza, y le recordó al Hobbit la cerúlea piel de Thorin convertida en muerte. La única tranquilidad que Bilbo pudo encontrar en la vista fue la subida lenta pero constante de su pecho.

"Óin lo drogó para que se durmiera, por lo que no tendría que lidiar con el dolor", dijo Dwalin en voz baja mientras los observaba. "Probablemente estará incociente durante los próximos días. Es la única forma de ayudarlo a luchar contra la corrupción y sanar".

Bilbo asintió mientras lentamente extendía la mano y apartaba el negro cabello de la cara de Thorin. Era un desastre y colgaba de su cara y se pegaba a su piel sudada y caliente. Parecía muy incómodo para el Hobbit. Vagamente, escuchó a Dáin decir algo a Dwalin sobre el sueño antes de escuchar el sonido de sus pesadas botas pisotear, pero no le dio importancia. En su lugar, se ocupó de quitarle el pelo al rey de la cara lejos de su cuello, y limpiarle la cara con su pañuelo.

"¿Estabas herido? ¿En la batalla?" Preguntó Dwalin en voz baja mientras los miraba a los dos.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras acariciaba la frente de Thorin. "No, nada serio. Estaba bien protegido por los demás".

"Bien. No querría enfrentarme a Dori o Balin si algo te sucediera", gruñó el guerrero.

Bilbo resopló y miró al guerrero apoyado contra la pared con una pierna doblada para poder apoyar su codo sobre ella. Su cara estaba llena de arañazos y moretones, y una de sus orejas estaba vendada al igual que su antebrazo derecho. Pero no pudo ver ninguna otra herida en el Enano y se preguntó si se esconderían más debajo de su ropa.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Dwalin. "¿Alguna herida seria?"

Dwalin se encogió de hombros. "No vale la pena llorar. Me rompí algo en la rodilla, pero eso es todo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Asegurándome de que tu estúpido rey no pateó el cubo", respondió, levantando las cejas. "¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres aquí? Puedo irme si deseas eso-"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir", dijo Dwalin, interrumpiéndolo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Quise decir ¿porqué elegiste volver? Pensé que estarías demasiado enojado o con el corazón roto para venir".

Bilbo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo para ver el lento subir y bajar del pecho de Thorin. "Quería asegurarme de que todos estuvieran vivos y seguros. Quería ver ... quería estar seguro de que Thorin no murió protegiéndome".

Dwalin no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

"¿Crees que la locura lo ha dejado? Parecía casi de regreso a su antiguo yo cuando lo vi", reflexionó el Hobbit mientras se movía para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

"No lo sé", respondió el guerrero, arrugando las cejas. "Después de que te fuiste, se encerró en una habitación y no salió. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue para luchar en la batalla".

"Oh. "Miró a Dwalin antes de mirar al inconsciente Enano. "¿Crees que puede oírnos?"

"Hmm. Tal vez deberías tratar de contarle una historia", sugirió el Enano.

Bilbo lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"Una historia. Balin me dijo que una vez, cuando eran niños, Thorin se había puesto muy enfermo. La enfermedad que atrapó era incurable y obstruia los pulmones por lo que no podía respirar fácilmente. Mató a su abuela y todos pensaron que también mataría a Thorin. ", explicó el guerrero frunciendo el ceño. "Pero la princesa consorte no creía en eso. Dijo que no iba a perder a su hijo y le leía todos los días, contándole historias de grandes héroes que vencieron las probabilidades en su contra. Lo hizo para alentarlo a seguir luchando contra su enfermedad no importa lo difícil que fuera. Y eso es lo que hizo, Thorin sobrevivió y mejoró para convertirse en un héroe como el de las historias que su madre le contaba".

"¿Una historia?" repitió en voz baja, mirando al rey. "¿Pero qué historia debería contarle?"

"Cualquier cosa. Solo ... solo habla con él. Hazle saber que no está solo", dijo Dwalin en voz baja mientras apartaba la vista de los dos.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y pensó en todas las historias que su madre solía contarle de niño. Recordó los muchos cuentos que leyó en Rivendel e incluso las historias que Gandalf solía compartir con él. Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de ellos se sentía bien. Las palabras de una historia diferente, una que nunca había compartido honestamente, salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

"Había una vez un Hobbit que vivía en un hogar hermoso pero vacío. Era saludable y respetado por muchos, pero vivía una vida solitaria y vacía. Entonces, un día, un mago llamó a su puerta ..."


	29. Capitulo Veintiocho

**Disclaimer** : No poseo ningún personaje / lugar / historia familiar que aparezca en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen (lo más probable es que ruede en su tumba) **JRR Tolkien**.

* * *

 **CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO**

* * *

"Esto realmente no es necesario", se quejó Bilbo mientras marchaba por el maltrecho campo de batalla hacia el campamento de Thranduil. "Los Orcos y Duendes están muertos y desaparecidos, y hay Elfos patrullando el área. Estoy perfectamente seguro de volver al campamento solo".

"Por supuesto que sí", lo tranquilizó Bombur desde su lado izquierdo. "Pero nos preocupamos por ti. Queremos asegurarnos de que estás a salvo con los Elfos y los Hombres".

"Y de ti mismo", agregó Nori desde su derecha.

Bilbo lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. "Esos comentarios son por los que Dori no te deja solo con Ori".

"O con algo brillante", contribuyó Bombur con una amplia sonrisa que iba en contra del brillo en sus ojos.

Nori olfateó y agitó una mano perezosa. "Detalles, detalles, cantidad irrelevante de detalles. Ahora dime: ¿vamos a visitar a la otra mujer?"

Levantó las cejas y miró al ladrón. "¿Qué?"

"Está hablando de Bardo", explicó Bombur rápidamente.

"¡Sí, tu nueva amante!" el otro Enano chirrió.

El Hobbit cerró los ojos e inspiró aire profundamente antes de soltarlo por la nariz. "¿Dices este tipo de comentarios sobre Thorin? Porque si eso es así, entonces creo que sé por qué se volvió loco con nosotros..."

"Por favor, Bilbo, dame un poco de crédito aquí. ¿Me veo como el tipo que se burla de un rey guerrero?" preguntó Nori, sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho y mirando herido al Hobbit.

"Sí", respondieron Bilbo y Bombur al unísono.

"Bueno, sí, tal vez me burlaría un poco de Thorin", admitió el ladrón, levantando dos dedos y presionándolos casi juntos para mostrar la cantidad exacta. "Pero incluso yo sé cuándo retroceder. Thorin se volvió loco por sí mismo, no necesitaba ninguna ayuda mía".

"No, esa maldita piedra lo hizo todo", murmuró, pateando un guijarro perdido en el suelo. "Estoy tentado de derretirla y rehacerla en el orinal más brillante del mundo".

"Eso suena adorable", comentó el cocinero sin pestañear ante la extraña idea del Hobbit. "Quizás deberías pedir La Piedra del Arca como un regalo de bodas. Estoy seguro de que Thorin te lo daría entonces".

Entornó los ojos hacia el Enano a través de la luz de la mañana. "¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que nos vamos a casar? Thorin me desterró de su vista, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero no pidió recuperar sus broches", señaló Nori, tirando ligeramente de uno de las broches en cuestión. "¿Y no nos olvidemos de la batalla tan rápido? Estoy bastante seguro de haberlo visto allí protegiéndote".

"Solo porque ames a alguien no significa que debas hacerlo", dijo en voz baja porque sabía mejor que nadie que el amor no era suficiente a veces. "¿Qué pensará su gente de mí? ¿Y su hermana y el resto de sus parientes extendidos? No todos me aceptaran como todos ustedes. Thorin tiene que tomar todo eso en consideración".

"Thorin no tomaría una decisión sobre el matrimonio tan a la ligera", reprendió Bombur suavemente. "Sabes que siempre cumple con su deber primero. Él no te elegiría para que te pusieras a su lado si no creyera que serías un buen cónyuge y gobernante".

Bilbo se estremeció y se abrazó. "¡No digas esa palabra! No soy un líder, ¡ni siquiera podía dirigir a mi equipo durante los juegos de picnic!"

"Bueno, el consorte exactamente no _dirige_ la montaña. Su trabajo es mantener la corte, ayudar al rey cuando sea necesario, y cuidar del heredero", explicó Nori, contando los diferentes puestos de trabajo con sus dedos. "Ya mantienes a la Compañía en línea, detienes a Thorin antes de que haga algo estúpido, y vigilas a esos dos imbéciles que llamamos príncipes. Creo que ya tienes esto de consorte resuelto".

Bombur asintió ansiosamente ante las palabras del otro. "El consorte no es un rey, Bilbo. No necesitan sentarse a través de negociaciones o llevar un ejército a la batalla. Están allí para ayudar al rey y cuidar a la gente cuando el rey no puede. Todos estos son trabajos que puedes hacer. "

Bilbo no estaba seguro de eso. Cuidar a unas pocas personas era bastante diferente de cuidar a una nación. No sabía si tenía suficiente espacio en su corazón para tal amor y devoción. Y si no podía encontrar en sí mismo el cuidar de la gente de Thorin, ¿cómo podría manejar compartir el corazón de Thorin con ellos?

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó al campamento, Bilbo obligó a sus niñeras a regresar a Erebor. Señaló que ahora estaba a salvo con los Elfos y los Hombres y que ya no necesitaba escolta. También les recordó que todos necesitaban descansar y que los dos no se sentirían completamente a gusto sentados alrededor de un montón de Elfos. Entonces, con gran renuencia, el dúo se despidió y regresó a la montaña con la promesa de que pronto los visitaría.

Ahora solo y libre de sus guardaespaldas, el Hobbit podía comenzar a visitar a Bardo, que era el último de sus amigos que no había revisado. Había visitado a Bifur y Fíli antes de irse, y descubrió que ambos Enanos estaban vivos y sanándose. Si vivirían en los próximos días nadie podría decirlo, pero Bilbo sintió que las probabilidades estaban a su favor. Especialmente desde que Bifur hizo que Bofur vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos y Kíli se rehusó a dejar el lado de su hermano.

Encontró a Bardo en la cama en una de las muchas carpas preparadas para los Hombres. Estaba maltratado y magullado, pero consciente. Tenía el brazo vendado desde el codo hasta la muñeca y lucía un desagradable ojo negro que le cerraba los ojos. Su pecho desnudo era también un retrato de la guerra con los muchos moretones y arañazos que teñían su piel pálida.

Bilbo se detuvo frente a él, colocó sus manos en sus caderas, y miro al Hombre maltratado con cuidado. "Bueno. Supongo que el ojo morado es una mejora. Ahora si giro mi cabeza y entorno los ojos, casi podrías pasar por guapo".

"No, sin bromas. Mi espalda duele demasiado como para reír", gruñó Bardo, tapándose la cara con una mano.

"Voy a contenerme en este momento", prometió el Hobbit mientras se dirigía a sentarse al lado de la cama. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Dolorido. Y sacudido. Muy agitado", admitió el Hombre mientras se movía ligeramente para sentarse cómodamente. "Nunca antes había estado en una batalla así y espero no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Las cosas que vi por ahí... No sé cómo volveré a dormir pacíficamente alguna vez ".

"El tiempo borrará parte de eso", le aseguró con confianza, "pero no todo. Nunca serás el mismo ahora pero tampoco tienes que estar roto. Solo... tómate un momento para llorar por los caídos y aceptar que la vida continua".

Bardo abrió su ojo bueno y miró al Hobbit entre sus dedos. "¿Por qué suenas como si hubieras hecho esto antes?"

"Porque lo hice", respondió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros antes de cambiar rápidamente de tema. "Me dijeron que tengo que agradecerte por terminar con Azog. Tienes mi eterna gratitud".

"No estaba apuntando exactamente a la gloria cuando maté al Orco. Estaba tratando de seguir con vida", explicó el hombre modestamente mientras dejaba caer la mano. "Apenas merezco todo este elogio que recibo por la obra".

Bilbo se mofó y rodó los ojos. "Terminaste con un orco tan feroz y cruel que podía matar a reyes y héroes sin pausa. ¿De verdad crees que no mereces ningún reconocimiento por tal hazaña?"

"Fui uno de los muchos que había ayer", Bardo respondió en voz baja mientras su ojo oscuro miraba algo a lo lejos. "Observé a muchos hombres _buenos,_ hombres con los que crecí y viví al lado durante años, que fueron reducidos como si no fueran más que zumbantes insectos. Los elfos y los enanos que nunca conocí hasta ayer lucharon y murieron para protegerme. ¿Cómo pueden llamarme un héroe cuando es su sangre lo que nos trajo nuestra victoria?"

El hobbit suspiró y asintió. Él entendió de dónde venía Bardo. En su primera vida, él también había sido aclamado como un héroe por engañar a Smaug y luchar en la batalla. Nunca entendió por qué alguien diría eso, y todavía no podía comprenderlo ahora. ¿Cómo no ven que los verdaderos héroes fueron los que dieron sus vidas para detener la batalla?

"¿Necesitas un abrazo? Porque si lo haces, entonces conozco a un hombre", dijo en voz baja porque el lenguaje que compartía con Bardo estaba basado en el humor y el sarcasmo.

Bardo soltó un bufido y luego se echó a reír con su risa juvenil que hizo que su rostro fuera menos sombrío y mucho más joven. "No, no, gracias. Los únicos abrazos que quiero son de figuras esbeltas con cabello largo y suave".

Él arqueó sus cejas y abrió los ojos hasta que comenzaron a llorar. "¿Quieres un abrazo de _Thranduil_?"

"¡No, mujeres!" dijo el arquero incluso mientras seguía riéndose con sus palabras. Siseó levemente y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su costado, pero no dejó de reír. "Ahh, me duele el cuerpo. Creo que empeoré las cosas con tanta risa".

"¿Te gustaría que me vaya?" le preguntó Bilbo.

"No, me gusta la compañía", aseguró el hombre, agitando una mano perezosa. "¿Qué pasó con tu abrigo? Pensé que nunca te lo quitabas".

"¿Eh? Oh, lo usé para atar la herida de Thorin en la batalla", explicó mientras pensaba en su adorado abrigo. "No sé dónde está ahora".

"Oh. Entonces... escuché que el rey enano había sido gravemente herido. ¿Todavía está vivo?" Bardo preguntó en voz baja, mirando al Hobbit.

Suspiró y tiró de una pierna hasta su pecho para descansar su mentón. "Por el momento, sí. Pero eso puede cambiar en los próximos días".

"¿Fue difícil? ¿Volver a encontrarlo en el campo de batalla?" cuestionó el arquero con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

Sacudió la cabeza; haciendo que sus trenzas rebotaran contra su rostro. "No, no fue difícil. Le grité y lo llamé tonto. Me gritó y me dijo que dejara la batalla. Lo llamé un tonto más grande, tomó una flecha por protegerme, y luego lo apuñalaron."

Bardo parpadeó con su único ojo bueno y miró al Hobbit como si no supiera si quería darle un abrazo o un golpe. "Alguna vez te paras y te preguntas: ¿Cómo es esto mi vida?"

Él gimió y presionó su frente contra su rodilla. "Todos los días, Bardo. Todos y cada uno de los _malditos días_ de mi vida".

El Hombre hizo un ruido en su garganta que sonaba como si fuera a consolarlo, pero no pudo reunir la energía para preocuparse. "Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo hago", admitió en voz baja, estremeciéndose levemente por la presión que sus emociones tenían sobre su corazón. "Muchísimo."

"Tienes un gusto horrible".

Él bufó. "Estoy consciente de eso, gracias".

"No, quiero decir realmente horrible", insistió Bardo. "Realmente, _realmente_ horrible. ¿No podías elegir a alguien un poco más estable? ¿Al menos alguien que pueda equilibrar tu marca de locura?"

Bilbo frunció el ceño y miró al Hombre. "Bardo, equilibro _su_ estupidez la mayor parte del tiempo".

"¿Y eso no te asusta?" Bardo le preguntó, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

En respuesta, le dio una patada al Hombre en el brazo y luego se rio mientras el arquero lo maldecía.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Bilbo se vio involucrado en negociaciones entre los Enanos, los Elfos y los Hombres. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió eso, pero culpó a Gandalf y a su parloteo rápido. Por eso terminó sentado en una mesa redonda con Gandalf, Thranduil, Bardo, Balin y Dáin.

Dáin todavía estaba maltratado y el corte en la cara de Balin todavía estaba rojo e hinchado, pero los dos parecían conscientes de su entorno. Bardo parecía un poco incómodo sentado derecho en la silla, pero no se quejaba así que Bilbo tampoco habló.

"Hemos tenido un acuerdo verbal que fue presenciado por su rey y todos sus enanos", dijo Thranduil, vestido impecablemente como siempre en plateado y verde. Si no fuera por el tenue toque de venda que asomaba por debajo de su manga, Bilbo nunca hubiera pensado que el Rey Elfo acababa de ir a la batalla. "No puedes ignorar eso. También les devolví la Piedra del Arca a cambio de oro y ayuda".

"No lo hemos olvidado", admitió Balin con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago mientras se recostaba en su silla. "Pero debes entender que todavía tenemos que dividir el tesoro entre nosotros. Tampoco hemos _comenzado_ a calcular y valorar correctamente la horda de tesoros. Con todo esto en mente, no podemos darte la porción por el momento".

"Bien. Esperaré," respondió el elfo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, "pero solo si firmas un contrato que reconozca mi reclamo. No haré que retrocedan porque tu rey cambió de opinión _una vez más._ "

Balin intercambió una mirada con Dáin.

"Firmaremos un contrato", coincidió Dáin mientras apoyaba el codo en el brazo de su silla y se pasaba la otra mano por la barba. "Pero Thorin aún puede negarse. Él tiene la última palabra en esto".

Thranduil mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa que parecía más un gruñido. "Entonces lo mejor es convencerlo de lo contrario".

Los ojos azules de Dáin brillaban con un toque de ese brillo salvaje que Bilbo había visto la noche anterior, pero el Enano no se arriesgó.

"¿Qué hay de la Ciudad del Lago?" Bardo preguntó, hablando por primera vez. "También participamos en la batalla. Merecemos algún tipo de reconocimiento".

"Te daremos una recompensa", respondió Dáin sin mirar al Hombre.

Bardo apretó la mandíbula y se enderezó. "Eso no es suficiente. También quiero un contrato que prometa una compensación para la familia de cada hombre que murió allí. También quiero que cumplas tu promesa de trabajo remunerado que trajiste hace unas semanas".

Balin hizo una mueca mientras Dáin arqueaba una ceja cuando finalmente miró al arquero.

"¿Y qué derecho tienes para exigirnos un contrato?" el señor Enano arrastró las palabras, sus ojos azules se posaron en el Hombre. "Sin mencionar el oro que pides. Retribuiremos tus servicios, sí, pero no estamos obligados a hacer más que eso, boyo".

"Dáin", dijo Gandalf, la advertencia en su voz era lo suficientemente clara.

"Bardo es un descendiente de Girion, el último señor de Dale," dijo Bilbo antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar. Dejó caer el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en un puño cerrado. "Después de que Smaug destruyó a Dale y se hizo cargo de Erebor, robó todo el tesoro de los restos de Dale y lo agregó a su horda. Técnicamente hablando, parte de ese tesoro en Erebor pertenece a Bardo y a los otros descendientes de Dale".

"¿De qué lado estás?" Dáin exigió con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Thranduil cuestionó sensiblemente.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Vi algunas de sus monedas y alfarería en Erebor. Todas llevaban el sello de Dale".

Gandalf miró al Hobbit con franca curiosidad. "¿Cómo sabes cómo es el sello de Dale? No se ha usado desde que cayó la ciudad".

"Tiene una 'D' gigante y una flecha detrás", zumbó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Esa fue una gran pista".

Dáin miró a Balin, que solo podía encogerse de hombros. "Tiene razón. Ese _es_ el símbolo de Dale".

"Entonces eso _hace_ que nos deban una parte," Bardo señaló con una amplia sonrisa que parecía más amenazante que amable. "Quiero un contrato elaborado con los términos que mencioné".

"Bien. Pero agregaremos nuestras propias condiciones también", dijo Dáin, entrecerrando los ojos. "Para ambos contratos".

Ahora fue el turno de Thranduil de estrechar sus ojos. "¿Cuáles?"

"Primero todo el tesoro dado debe ser primero aprobado por Thorin después de que se despierte", dijo el enano sin parpadear. "Él es el rey y este es su reino. No tenemos ninguna autoridad real para regalarlo todavía".

Thranduil se veía como si quisiera poner los ojos en blanco, pero se resistía porque estaba demasiado cerca de mostrar emociones. "Bien. ¿Qué más?"

"En segundo lugar, después de recibir sus porciones de tesoros, todas las deudas están totalmente pagadas. No pueden volver a nosotros en unos pocos meses diciendo que no les hemos dado lo que se merecen. Una vez que les paguen, no les debemos nada", explico Dáin.

Los labios de Thranduil se inclinaron levemente pero él no protestó. "Muy bien. ¿Algo más?"

"La tercera y última condición es que no debes usar las acciones pasadas de Thorin contra él cuando formalmente se lo reconoce como rey", agregó Balin antes de que Dáin pudiera hablar. Miró al Hombre y al Elfo con ojos duros como diamantes, lo que hizo que su parecido con Dwalin fuera muy obvio. "Se enfrentará a bastantes escépticos y cuestionarán su derecho a gobernar en los próximos días. No necesitamos que personas externas también desafíen su capacidad de liderar".

"Pero la enfermedad que se hizo cargo, ¿se ha ido? ¿O todavía persiste?" Bardo les preguntó, levantando una ceja negra.

"Lo descubriremos cuando se despierte", respondió Bilbo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Pero casi parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad cuando lo vi en la batalla. Creo que estar alejado de la Piedra del Arca lo ayudo a luchar contra la locura".

"Realmente deberíamos deshacernos de esa cosa. Todo lo que hace es brillar y volver loco a mi primo", reflexionó Dáin, golpeando uno de los broches de oro en su barba.

Balin lo golpeó en el brazo. "Olvídalo antes de que Thorin termine por desterrarte también".

El enano se mofó y arrojó su espeso cabello hacia atrás. "Él nunca haría eso. Me ama como a un hermano".

Gandalf resopló y solo lo miró. "Él desterró a _Bilbo_."

Dáin frunció el ceño y miró al Hobbit, que le sonrió, y luego a Balin. "Puede que tenga que reconsiderar ese plan."

"Has eso", dijo el Enano con la misma voz que usó cuando hablaba con Fíli y Kíli. "¿Ahora volvamos a nuestros contratos? ¿Aceptan ambos los términos que ofrecemos?"

Bardo se encogió de hombros y miró a Thranduil, que cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

"De acuerdo", dijo lentamente el Rey Elfo, como si las palabras fueran físicamente dolorosas de decir. Bilbo se preguntó si realmente lo ofendería firmar un contrato con los Enanos, o si solo estaba siendo su ser melodramático como de costumbre.

Gandalf sonrió con la misma sonrisa que siempre usaba justo antes de encender sus fuegos artificiales. "¡Maravilloso! ¡Comencemos a escribir los contratos! Con suerte, terminaremos al caer la noche..."

* * *

\- _Camina lentamente por los escalones de piedra rotos y agrietados. Una buena parte de la escalera falta; secciones enteras se han caído y otras partes se han derrumbado en ruinas. Pero las brechas no son un desafío para él. Salta sobre ellos fácilmente y continúa su camino hacia la torre._

 _Debajo de él puede escuchar el rugido de los Orcos cuando se reúnen. Sus gruñidos y pasos pesados hacen eco contra la piedra; si no fuera por él, entonces todos en el Bosque Negro escucharían a las malditas bestias. Sus labios se curvan ante la idea y se recuerda a sí mismo que debe enseñarles a estar más callados._

 _Cuando finalmente llega a la cima de la torre, cruza los brazos detrás de su espalda y mira hacia el bosque. Puede ver la negrura creciente que se extiende sobre el Bosque Negro; una enfermedad lenta pero constante que pronto pintará toda la Tierra Media. Sus labios se retraen en una sonrisa burlona ante la idea._

 _Esta vez no perderá_ –

Bilbo se lanzó hacia arriba y jadeó. Estaba sudando y tenía la piel helada, pero las imágenes inquietantes en su cabeza se destacaban más fuertes. Aunque nunca antes lo había visto, sabía sin lugar a dudas quién era ese extraño de su sueño.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, el anillo comenzó a croar una palabra una y otra vez.

 _Sauron_...


	30. Capitulo Veintinueve

**Disclaimer** : No poseo ningún personaje / lugar / historia familiar que aparezca en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen (lo más probable es que ruede en su tumba) **JRR Tolkien**.

* * *

Capítulo Veintinueve

* * *

A pesar de lo que le dijo al mundo, su nombre no siempre había sido Beorn.

Beorn fue el nombre que tomó más adelante en su vida después de haber decidido su forma final. Antes de eso, lo llamaban Aga, un nombre que su madre le había dado en su creación. Cuando él le preguntó por qué, ella le había dicho que eso significaba: "El que camina en la penumbra". Nunca entendió por qué escogió ese nombre, pero no entendía muchas cosas que hacía su madre.

Cuando todavía era Aga, había vagado por el mundo libremente en muchas formas. La mayor parte del tiempo había elegido ser un animal, pero había probado las pieles de Hombres y Elfos e incluso Enanos por un breve período. A él no le importaban demasiado y por eso se mantuvo fiel a los animales. Como una bestia, podía oler, oír y saborear cosas que no podía experimentar como un Hombre. No podía decir por qué, pero el mundo parecía mucho más vívido y vivo para él cuando se paraba sobre cuatro patas en vez de dos.

Su madre fue quien le dijo que necesitaba una forma definitiva. Ella le había dado una gran libertad durante mucho tiempo, pero después de haber visto su vida en el mundo, ella le había recordado sus deberes. Él fue creado para servir a la tierra y era hora de que lo hiciera. Así que había obedecido su voluntad y había elegido su forma final, y así se creó Beorn, el cambiaformas.

Beorn podría decir felizmente que disfrutó su vida. Cuidaba y atendía de la tierra que su madre había creado lo mejor que podía, y protegía a sus animales tan ferozmente como lo había hecho con él. Pasaba sus días escuchando los susurros de los árboles y las risas del viento, y sus noches corriendo libremente bajo la luna. Nunca se sintió solo o triste porque su madre lo había creado para desear nada más que una buena comida y una buena risa. A diferencia de sus compañeros, nunca se preocupó por las vidas de los Hombres, Elfos y Enanos. Había caminado y vivido entre suficientes como para conocer sus corazones, y lo que encontró no valía la pena. Los otros podrían salvarlos o condenarlos si quisieran; él estaba feliz con sus árboles y perros.

Hubiera estado felizmente alejado de los tratos y las tramas de los mortales si no hubiera sido por cierto conejito que se cruzó en su camino. Bilbo Bolsón era fascinante para Beorn, y no era solo porque era un Hobbit viajando con Enanos. No, era fascinante porque su _alma_ era más antigua que su _cuerpo_. Había conocido a muchos seres diferentes en su vida, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven. Fue una visión bastante maravillosa y lo hizo inmensamente curioso. El Guardián de los Muertos no permitió que las almas renacieran con sus vidas anteriores manchándola. Entonces, ¿cómo llegó Bilbo Bolsón a estar en tal estado?

Beorn pensó en preguntarle a Gandalf, pero el mago no parecía darse cuenta del estado de su compañero Hobbit. Eso no lo sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta. Beorn no era ni bestia ni mortal, por lo que podía ver cosas que otros no podían ver. Esta vista era la razón por la que podía ver qué edad tenía el alma de Bilbo Bolsón, mientras que uno de los Maiar más fuertes permanecía ciego.

El Hobbit lo fascinó mucho. No solo tenía un alma única, sino que también tenía una personalidad entretenida para acompañarla. ¡Beorn no podía recordar la última vez que se había reído tanto! Todos los días trajeron algo nuevo y emocionante con Bilbo, y Beorn disfrutó de cada minuto. Pensó que podría pasar cien años mirando al conejito y que nunca se aburriría.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo suave en su vejez, pero Beorn se hizo cada vez más aficionado al Hobbit y al equipo desigual que parecía seguirlo. Nunca antes se había preocupado por el trato con los mortales, pero, al ver al Hobbit, los Enanos, los Hombres y los Elfos luchar y morir el uno por el otro, Beorn pensó que podía aprender.

* * *

Bilbo no volvió a dormir después de su sueño. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando tenía al anillo rechinando y burlándose de él en el fondo de su mente? Era como si su pesadilla hubiera despertado esa maldita cosa y ahora no lo dejara en paz. Una y otra vez susurraba el nombre de su amo con un fervor que no creía posible. El anillo sabía que su creador estaba vivo y anhelaba volver con él como un fanático anhelando por su dios. Al escucharlo llamar a Sauron una y otra vez, Bilbo comenzó a darse cuenta de que ya no podía postergar su misión a Mordor. Tenía que destruir el Anillo Único lo antes posible antes de que el Señor Oscuro notara los gritos de su precioso anillo.

 _Fallaras, fallarás, fallarás, fallarás_ , el anillo cantaba como un niño. _Fracasarás como siempre. ¡Fallaras, fallaras, fallaras!_

"Oh cállate", murmuró en voz baja mientras preparaba un pergamino y una pluma. Después de decidir que era hora de irse, el Hobbit se dio cuenta de que también era hora de escribir su historia para los demás. En caso de que no destruyera el anillo, quería que sus amigos estuvieran preparados para lo que estaba por venir. Así que decidió hacer una cronología de los principales acontecimientos futuros que provocarían la Guerra del Anillo. Sabía que sus acciones podrían alterar drásticamente el futuro, y posiblemente empeorar las cosas, pero no podía alejarse y dejar a sus amigos ciegos ante el mal que estaba surgiendo.

 _No hará la diferencia_ , el anillo se burló viciosamente. _No detendrá lo que debe ser._

"Ya veremos eso", replicó Bilbo antes de comenzar a escribir una de las guerras más grandes que la Tierra Media alguna vez vería.

Le tomó hasta el amanecer antes de que finalmente estuviera satisfecho con su línea de tiempo. Le dolía la espalda por encorvarse y la mano y la muñeca por escribir, pero no se detuvo después de terminar su línea de tiempo. En cambio, siguió escribiendo. Escribió una carta a Gandalf explicándole su segunda oportunidad en la vida, y agradeciéndole por ser su gran amigo durante tantos años. Escribió sobre su arrepentimiento por no tener una segunda oportunidad en esa amistad, y le pidió perdón al hechicero por mentirle durante tanto tiempo. Luego le suplicó al mago que protegiera a la Compañía y a sus compañeros Hobbits porque no había nadie más en quien confiara con semejante tarea.

Después de que terminó su carta a Gandalf, Bilbo escribió una carta a cada uno de los Enanos por los que había llegado a preocuparse por tanto tiempo. Al igual que con la carta de Gandalf, explicó su segunda oportunidad y lo que realmente sucedió la primera vez que se unió a ellos en su búsqueda. Escribió acerca de lo sofocante y ensimismado que había estado en aquellos días, y que era viajar con ellos lo que le había abierto los ojos a las dificultades de los demás. Él contó la verdadera historia del Bosque Negro y los barriles, de la Ciudad del Lago y Smaug, y cómo se suponía que la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos terminaría con la muerte de Thorin, Fíli y Kíli. Explicó su dolor y culpa por sus muertes y cómo pasó los siguientes ochenta años tratando de hacer las paces con ello, pero descubrió que no podía.

Pero no solo escribió sobre cosas tristes y llorosas. No, Bilbo no quería dejar a sus amigos con nada más que tristes recuerdos y miedo de que le hubieran fallado de alguna manera. Entonces, en cada carta individual, les agradeció todo lo que habían hecho por él. Agradeció a Dwalin por protegerlo en las Montañas Nubladas y aguantar sus muchas preguntas, y por dejar pequeños aperitivos para que el Hobbit encontrara porque estaba convencido de que Bilbo estaba muriendo de hambre en su viaje. Le agradeció a Balin por ser amable con él, incluso cuando no confiaba en Bilbo, y por venir a ver cómo estaba el Hobbit después de que Thorin lo desterró de Erebor. Y le advirtió a Balin del destino que le esperaba en Moria porque no podía soportar la idea de que su buen amigo muriera horriblemente una vez más.

Para Fíli y Kíli, les agradeció por vivir incluso cuando el destino había decidido un rumbo diferente para ellos, y les rogó a los dos príncipes que siguieran adelante sin importar el destino. Explicó lo valiosos que realmente eran para todos, y cómo cada uno de ellos tenía el potencial de crecer en unos asombrosos enanos. Quería que entendieran cuánto significaba para él verlos tan vivos y brillantes de nuevo porque era un sueño que nunca pensó que se haría realidad.

A Óin le agradeció por tomarse el tiempo de enseñarle un poco de su oficio, y de su exasperación con la necesidad del Enano de vigilarlo constantemente. Pero también admitió que era agradable que a alguien le importara tanto su bienestar otra vez, y cómo Óin realmente lo impresionó con su conocimiento y paciencia. Al igual que Balin, advirtió al sanador de la muerte violenta que le esperaba en Moria y le suplicó que no fuera. En la carta de Glóin, le agradeció al Enano por tomarse el tiempo para enseñarle cómo pelear aunque ambos sabían que Bilbo era un estudiante horrible. Admitió lo mucho que el Enano lo impresionó por su feroz lealtad y sus deseos desinteresados de proteger a su familia. Finalmente, explicó que Gimli crecería para convertirse en la leyenda que su padre vio en él.

En su carta a Bofur, Bilbo admitió que la primera vez en torno al minero había sido el único en extenderle una mano de amistad al principio. Continuó explicando cómo nunca lo había olvidado porque Bofur se convirtió en su mejor amigo incluso cuando vivían a medio mundo de distancia el uno del otro. Luego agradeció al minero por su lealtad y amistad porque ambos eran regalos invaluables que nunca podría pagar. A Bombur le agradeció por inspirarlo con su perseverancia porque, sin importar cuántos errores o caídas tomara, Bombur siempre se levantaba y seguía intentándolo. Le aseguró al Enano que él era a la vez un buen cocinero y un amigo igualmente bueno, y que nunca debería dudar de sí mismo otra vez porque Bombur había tomado un _dragón_ y ¿cuántos podrían reclamar eso? En su carta a Bifur, le agradeció al Enano por guardar su secreto y por enseñarle a Bilbo Iglishmêk, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que era horrible. Pero lo más importante es que agradeció al Enano por mantenerse vivo y por estar lo suficientemente bien como para leer esta carta porque no soportaba la idea de enterrar a otro amigo.

A Ori le contó sobre el Enano en que crecería y sobre su sombrío destino en Moria al lado de Balin. Pero también pasó a explicar que el escriba podría evitarlo si lo deseara porque su destino estaba en sus manos ahora. También admitió que Ori era posiblemente el Enano más valiente que había conocido, porque no conocía a ningún otro tan joven que pudiera enfrentar los desafíos que Ori tuvo. En la carta de Nori insistió por última vez en que podía cuidarse solo, y que sabía que el ladrón había tomado sus botones y señaló que realmente no obtendría nada por ellos porque estaban astillados y agrietados. Pero también escribió sobre cómo Nori lo había impresionado con su lealtad y la manera sutil en que se preocupaba por sus hermanos. Bilbo incluso admitió que si alguna vez tuvo un hermano, entonces esperaba que hubiera sido algo así como Nori. A Dori le agradeció su consejo y escuchar a Bilbo cada vez que necesitaba un oído dispuesto. Admitió que Dori siempre lo hacía sentir a gusto y cómodo sin importar su vida. Finalmente, le agradeció su abrigo y se lamentó de que probablemente ahora era un puñado de trapos ensangrentados, y se disculpó por usarlo tan mal.

La última carta a Thorin lo llevó más tiempo. Al igual que con las otras cartas, comenzó desde el principio en su primera vida en la que se unió a la Compañía, superó el Bosque Negro y Smaug, y vio a Thorin morir al final de la batalla. Luego, desde allí, explicó cómo regresó a la Comarca, donde pasó una buena cantidad de años de luto por un amor que no fue devuelto.

" _Aprendí a sonreír y vivir de nuevo_ ", agregó porque era hora de que fuera sincero con Thorin. ' _Pero tomó tiempo porque mi corazón es una pequeña cosa obstinada y débil_.'

Escribió sobre el libro que escribió sobre su aventura, sobre cómo Frodo se fue a vivir con él y, finalmente, sobre el anillo. Explicó la misión de Frodo a Mordor para destruir el Anillo Único, y cómo su sobrino tuvo éxito, pero a un alto precio. Era un precio que no podía soportar cargar a su chico de nuevo.

' _Tú, de todas las personas, debes comprender mi amor por Frodo_ ', le recordó con agudas tajadas a su carta. ' _Sé qué harías cualquier cosa por tus sobrinos. No me odies por hacer lo que debo por el mío_.

Pero la parte más difícil de la carta, encontró Bilbo, fue poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Había leído muchos poemas e historias que expresaban tales emociones que el lector quedó reducido a las lágrimas. Pero no era un poeta ni un gran erudito, y su amor nunca había consumido todos sus pensamientos o acciones. Era un simple Hobbit con un corazón simple que nunca sabía cuándo soltar y seguir adelante. Entonces, sabiendo esto, escribió la verdad para Thorin con palabras simples para su corazón simple.

' _Te amo. Te amé durante ochenta años y te amaré por ochenta más_.

Cuando por fin dejó la pluma, Bilbo descubrió que se sentía extrañamente vacío por dentro. Él había vertido todos sus sentimientos y emociones en sus cartas, por lo que ahora no tenía nada dentro. Pero fue un sentimiento agradable, y favoreció la paz que trajo consigo durante ese breve momento.

 _Una tarea menos. Dos más por recorrer_ , pensó antes de levantarse lentamente mientras continuaba preparándose para el viaje que tenía por delante.

* * *

"¡Bilbo! ¡Has vuelto!" Ori gorjeó cuando vio que al Hobbit entrar a la ciudad.

Bilbo sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza al académico. "Prometí visitar. ¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Bifur todavía está vivo", reveló Ori con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus altos pómulos. "Y Fíli incluso se despertó y comió un poco de caldo antes de volver a dormirse. ¡Incluso Thorin estuvo despierto un momento antes de desmayarse otra vez! ¿No es genial?"

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo que su corazón se aliviaba enormemente. "¿Oin cree que Bifur se recuperará?"

El joven enano se encogió de hombros. "No puede decirlo todavía, pero dice que el hecho de que haya llegado tan lejos es una buena señal. ¡Una _muy_ buena señal!"

Bilbo suspiró y sintió algo en él relajarse. Fue un alivio saber que Bifur se estaba recuperando lo suficientemente bien. Ahora al menos podría irse sin preocuparse de que estaba dejando un amigo para morir.

"¿Dónde están los otros?" preguntó, mirando alrededor de las puertas interiores de Erebor. Algunos de los guerreros de Dáin persistían; algunos actuando como guardias mientras otros hablaban y se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Vio a Dwalin hablando con uno de los enanos desconocidos, y más allá de él podía ver a Glóin apoyado contra una pared fumando su pipa.

Ori se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Kíli todavía está con Fíli, por supuesto, y Bofur y Bombur se han turnado para sentarse con Bifur. Oin todavía atiende a sus pacientes y creo que Dwalin está tratando de organizar una patrulla o algo así. No sé dónde están los otros".

"Está bien. Estoy seguro de que los encontraré antes de irme", comentó cuando se encontró con los ojos del erudito. Dudó por un momento antes de finalmente caminar hacia adelante y jalar al ahora más alto Enano en un abrazo.

Ori hizo un ruido interrogativo pero no luchó contra el repentino abrazo. En cambio, rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Bilbo y usó el otro para acariciarlo en la espalda. "¿Bilbo? ¿Qué trajo esto? ¿Pasa algo?"

"No. Nada está mal", mintió mientras percibía el aroma de tinta y canela que permanecía en la bufanda de Ori. "Solo sentí deseos de abrazarte".

"Oh. Bien, si eso es lo que necesitas, está bien. Pero Dori da mejores abrazos que yo", confió Ori mientras continuaba acariciándolo en la espalda.

Bilbo solo se río y abrazó al joven Enano con más fuerza. "Estoy seguro de que lo hace".

* * *

Fue a ver primero a Fíli.

El joven príncipe había sido colocado en un nicho similar al de Thorin en el tesoro y allí fue donde Bilbo lo halló. Cuando llegó encontró al príncipe durmiendo con Kíli sentado a su lado con su arco roto en su regazo. El joven enano levantó la vista cuando Bilbo se acercó, y le dio una sonrisa que carecía de la energía normal que había llegado a esperar de Kíli.

"Bilbo", dijo el príncipe más joven a modo de recibimiento mientras lo saludaba. "Me preguntaba cuándo regresarías".

"Quería ver a todos", respondió honestamente mientras se acomodaba junto a Kíli en el frío suelo de piedra. "¿Cómo está el?"

Kíli miró a Fíli inconsciente y se encogió de hombros. "Vivo. Ha despertado un par de veces e incluso ha logrado comer algo de caldo antes de desmayarse otra vez. Óin piensa que estará bien mientras no se mueva".

"Fíli es joven y Óin es un buen sanador. Estoy seguro de que se recuperará lo suficientemente pronto", aseguró Bilbo mientras miraba al castaño. Kíli se había puesto pálido como su hermano y lucía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos más oscuros. Parecía tembloroso y cansado y mucho más viejo que sus años. Al igual que Ori, Kíli había cambiado para siempre en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos.

"Kíli", dijo el Hobbit en voz baja, colocando una mano en el antebrazo del arquero. "¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

El príncipe se encogió de hombros otra vez y no apartó la mirada de su hermano. "¿De qué hay que hablar?"

"¿Qué tal la horrible batalla en la que estabas justo donde viste a tu hermano y tío ser asesinados frente a ti?" Señaló, inclinándose hacia adelante y hacia afuera para poder captar la mirada de Kíli. El Enano se encontró con su mirada por un momento y luego se estremeció y apretó sus ojos oscuros.

"Sigo viéndolo cada vez que cierro los ojos", admitió Kíli en voz baja. "Fíli poniéndose entre mí y el Orco y recibiendo ese golpe. Todavía puedo sentir su sangre en mis manos. ¡Era cálida y espesa y _simplemente no se detenía_! ¡Y Fíli, no lloraba ni nada! Él solo sonrió y me dijo que dejara de llorar porque tengo una cara de llanto fea. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estaba _haciendo bromas_ mientras _sangraba en mi regazo_! ¡Es tan estúpido!

Bilbo asintió y dio unas palmaditas en el brazo del arquero mientras temblaba y luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. "Parece que Fíli estaba tratando de consolarte a su manera".

El príncipe asintió mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga libre. "Siempre ha sido así. Siempre me está protegiendo y cuidándome. Fee no es como Dori, no me ronda como una madre como si fuera un bebé. Pero siempre ha estado allí cuando lo necesitaba. Debería haberlo sabido. Solo el sacaría algo así en la batalla."

"Kíli, no puedes culparte por las acciones de Fíli", señaló mientras extendía la mano y sacaba los desordenados mechones de la cara del príncipe. "Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se paró frente a ti. Fue su elección."

"¡Pero no debería haber hecho eso!" Gritó Kíli mientras se apartaba del Hobbit. Miró a Bilbo con ojos brillantes y oscuros que le recordaban a la iluminación en el cielo nocturno. "¡Fíli es el príncipe de la corona y necesita recordar eso! ¡No puede tirar su vida lejos protegiéndome!"

Bilbo suspiró y extendió la mano para sacudir al príncipe que resistía en un abrazo. Obstinadamente, rodeó con un brazo los hombros más anchos del Enano y enterró la otra mano en el espeso cabello de Kíli. Kíli se resistió por un momento pero finalmente se derritió en el abrazo justo como el Hobbit esperaba.

"Fíli es el príncipe heredero, sí, pero también es tu hermano mayor", le recordó en voz baja mientras Kíli temblaba en sus brazos como un niño. "Primero fue tu hermano y su deber hacia ti siempre anulará su deber a la corona. Es un deseo egoísta, sí, pero ¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar de dos príncipes exiliados?"

El joven príncipe sollozaba e hipaba mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. "Nunca he perdido a alguien que amo antes", confesó como si fuera un secreto vergonzoso. "Da murió antes de que pudiera aprender a amarlo, y ni siquiera había nacido cuando mi abuelo y mi tío murieron. No sé cómo hubiera seguido si Fíli terminaba muerto en esa batalla. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que mi hermano murió para mantenerme con vida?

"Encontrarías una manera de continuar", aseguró Bilbo mientras pasaba una mano suave por el pelo oscuro. "Pero esa no es una carga que tienes que cargar. Lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en mantener a Fíli a salvo ahora. Es tu turno de protegerlo, Kíli."

Kíli enterró su rostro más contra su hombro pero aún así asintió con la cabeza. "Lo haré. Lo mantendré a salvo. Tengo _que hacerlo_ ahora. Solo tengo que hacerlo".

Bilbo apretó su agarre sobre el joven príncipe incluso cuando su corazón se relajó. Sabía que Kíli cumpliría su promesa, y aunque le dolió ver cuán cambiado estaba el Enano, también estaba muy agradecido. Kíli mantendría a Fíli a salvo justo cuando el príncipe heredero lo protegiera. Ambos vivirían y lucharían para mantener al otro con vida, y al final eso era todo lo que realmente quería para ellos. Él quería que Fíli y Kíli _vivieran_.

 _Manténganse seguros_ , les rogó a los dos en su mente cuando Kíli se aferró a él. _No desperdicies esta oportunidad de una vida que te he robado. Vive tus vidas al máximo y muere como viejos enanos en tus camas. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ustedes dos._

* * *

Fue Bofur que encontró sentado al lado de Bifur esta vez.

"Todavía está vivo", dijo el minero a modo de saludo sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña talla en la que estaba trabajando.

"Así escuché", respondió Bilbo mientras caminaba más cerca para arrodillarse junto a Bofur. Frente a él, Bifur yacía tendido sobre una estera similar a las que usaban Thorin y Fíli. El enano más viejo parecía tranquilo en su sueño con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y la barba prolijamente trenzada. Había una vieja colcha alrededor de él que mostraba su pecho desnudo y sus brazos llenos de cicatrices. Si no lo conociera mejor, Bilbo habría jurado que el Enano estaba perfectamente bien.

"No pensé que volveríamos a verte tan pronto", comentó Bofur mientras sostenía su talla y la miraba antes de quitarle un poco de virutas.

El Hobbit se encogió de hombros. "Quería verificar a todos. Asegurarme de que nadie murió mientras yo estaba fuera".

"Hmm". Bofur miró a su primo que dormía y sus ojos oscuros parecieron oscurecerse aún más. "Sabes, él fue mi héroe cuando era niño".

Bilbo parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su cerebro finalmente hiciera la conexión. "¿Quién? ¿Bifur?"

"UH Huh." El enano asintió mientras se volvía hacia la talla en sus manos. "Mira, soy el más joven de mi familia, por lo que mis primos mayores nunca me pensaron mucho, pero no Bifur. Siempre hacía tiempo para jugar conmigo y preguntarme sobre mi día. Me enseñó a tallar y cómo usar una espada y cómo beber. Y él fue el que me salvó de la muerte el día que Smaug atacó."

"Oh, nunca lo supe", admitió en voz baja mientras miraba a Bifur. "Él nunca habla de su pasado".

"Bifur tiene dificultades para recordar cosas", explicó el minero, señalando con su barbilla el hacha enterrada en la frente de Bifur. "Esa herida le quitó algo más que sus palabras. También le quitó sus recuerdos. No se queja de nada de eso, pero sé que le duele perder algo tan precioso".

"Nunca escuché a Bifur quejarse de nada en su vida", se dio cuenta Bilbo mientras pensaba en sus conversaciones pasadas. "Simplemente lo tomó todo y se ocupó de ello. Incluso cuando las cosas parecían sombrías en nuestro viaje, nunca lo escuché gimotear o gruñir. Simplemente siguió caminando".

Bofur asintió con la cabeza y sus hombros parecieron desplomarse como si tuviera un gran peso sobre ellos. "Bifur es fuerte porque la vida lo _obligó_ a hacerlo. Si no aprendiera a soportar y seguir adelante, entonces el mundo lo hubiera aplastado cuando cayó Erebor".

"¿Es eso lo que ha estado haciendo? ¿Sobrevivir?" se preguntó en voz baja.

El Enano se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al Hobbit con sus tristes ojos. "A veces eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. No es mucha vida ahora, pero tengo la esperanza de que Bifur encuentre alegría en vivir nuevamente".

"Yo también", susurró Bilbo mientras extendía la mano para tomar una de las ásperas manos de Bifur. "Espero que encuentre las mayores alegrías en vivir de nuevo".

* * *

Thorin todavía estaba dormido cuando finalmente lo visitó.

El rey estaba pálido como siempre y su pecho y su hombro todavía estaban muy vendados, pero su pecho todavía se elevaba y caía en un ritmo constante. Bilbo observó al Enano respirar dentro y fuera mientras se acomodaba en el suelo junto a la cama del rey. Durante mucho tiempo simplemente observó a Thorin mientras dormía; memorizando los arcos y los sesgos de su rostro, las arrugas en la esquina de sus ojos, y la forma en que su cabello caía desordenado sobre su rostro. Para los estándares de Hobbit, Thorin no era atractivo, pero Bilbo hacía tiempo que había renunciado a los ideales de su pueblo. Thorin era hermoso para él y siempre lo sería.

"Hubiera dicho que sí, ya sabes. Si me hubieras preguntado apropiadamente", dijo finalmente, alzando una mano para tocar uno de los broches de Thorin que todavía llevaba en el pelo. "Debes haber sabido que no reconocería el gesto, por lo que no entiendo por qué seguiste secretamente proponiéndote. ¿Temías que te rechazara? ¿Alguna vez planeabas venir y decirme el verdadero significado de tus broches? ¿O solo me dejarías ir; para vivir mi vida creyendo que pensabas en mí como nada más que un amigo? Te conozco, Thorin, y sé que no pondrías tu felicidad por encima de los demás. Me hubieras dejado solo porque pensaste que no llegaría a amarte, ¿verdad? Bueno, alégrate por _te_ amo y acepto tu propuesta."

Thorin no despertó ante sus palabras. No mostró ninguna señal de despertarse, y en secreto lo alivió. Bilbo no creía que pudiera enfrentar las preguntas o las súplicas de Thorin. Él no era tan fuerte de corazón, realmente no. Simplemente increíblemente terco.

Lentamente, Bilbo desabrochó el broche al final de su trenza hasta que quedó libre de su cabello. Luego tomó una de las gruesas trenzas de Thorin y comenzó a reemplazar la pequeña banda en el extremo con el broche de plata.

"No me odies por esto", dijo en voz baja mientras trabajaba. "Si me odias, será más difícil para ti olvidarte de mí. Y si muero en esta búsqueda, eso es lo que deseo para ti. Deseo que me olvides y sigas con tu vida".

El rey dormido aún no se levantaba, pero Bilbo creyó ver una sacudida. Quizás Thorin no despertara, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera escuchar las palabras del Hobbit.

"No te entretengas en el pasado como lo hice yo", continuó, bajando un poco la voz. "Te traerá nada más que dolor al corazón. Pasé muchos años llorando por ti y por mi propio corazón roto. Nunca le desearía nada de eso ni a mí peor enemigo, y mucho menos a ti. Así que olvídate de mí y de mi nombre, y encuentra la felicidad en tu reino y tu familia. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido para ti."

Al final de su confesión, Bilbo había terminado de volver a poner el broche en el cabello del propietario original. La banda de plata brillaba intensamente contra los mechones negros; atrapando la luz de las velas y centelleando como una estrella en el cielo nocturno. El broche se veía mucho mejor en el cabello de Thorin que en el suyo.

"Tal vez regrese", susurró en silencio, "pero no puedo prometer eso. Así que cuando te despiertes, acepta que te amo de nuevo, y luego concéntrate en reconstruir tu hogar. Sácame de tu mente y con el tiempo me olvidarás. De esa manera, si muero, no te dolerá tanto."

Thorin aún no se levantó ante sus palabras. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la fría frente del rey antes de alejarse. "Adiós, Thorin. Espero que vivas el resto de tus días en paz y prosperidad como mereces".

Luego Bilbo se dio vuelta y se alejó de Thorin por lo que pareció la última vez.

* * *

Bilbo pasó el resto del día recogiendo sutilmente suministros y empacando sus cosas juntas. No fue muy difícil ya que la mayoría de los Hombres y Elfos no le prestaron atención, y también había asuntos más importantes por atender. De manera silenciosa y cuidadosa, reunió la comida y el agua que necesitaría junto con algunas otras cosas esenciales que él pensó que serían útiles. Cuando finalmente sintió que había empacado lo suficiente, el sol se estaba poniendo y el día había llegado a su fin. Sin nada más que hacer, Bilbo se retiró a descansar, incluso mientras el anillo continuaba susurrándole en el fondo de su mente.

Cuando despertó, todavía estaba oscuro y el aire estaba frío y los fuegos habían desaparecido por mucho tiempo, pero Bilbo aún se levantó, se vistió y recogió su mochila. Después de verificar para asegurarse de que sus cartas fueran notables y no se las perdieran, silenciosamente salió de su tienda y comenzó su caminata fuera del campamento. Pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al escabullirse, pero esa confianza murió rápidamente cuando una mano masiva se asentó en su cabeza y lo detuvo en seco.

"Bueno, creo que la señorita Tauriel gana la apuesta. El conejito _está_ tratando de escaparse," Beorn, -que sabía antes de que el gigante incluso habló porque era el único con esas monstruosas manos- comentó mientras agitaba las trenzas del Hobbit; emitiendo un sonido tintineante que resonó demasiado fuerte para Bilbo.

El ladrón suspiró y golpeó la mano en su cabeza antes de volverse hacia las tres figuras anormalmente altas que se alzaban sobre él. "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres?"

"Preguntándose qué diablos estás haciendo", Bardo respondió sin rodeos con los brazos sobre el pecho. Por primera vez desde la Ciudad del Lago, el Hombre miró a Bilbo con ojos helados que usualmente guardaba para Orcos y Thorin. "¿Por qué te vas en la oscuridad de la noche, Bilbo? ¿Y para qué?"

"Me voy a casa", mintió sin parpadear. Le inquietó, por un momento, cuán bueno se había vuelto mintiendo antes de desechar la preocupación. Había cosas peores en la vida que un mentiroso; como un asesino o un violador o una persona anormalmente alta como la mayoría de las otras razas.

Tauriel resopló; un gesto que sorprendió visiblemente a Beorn y Bardo pero no a Bilbo. Él había visto a la Elfa estrangular a un Orco con su cuerda de lazo y sus manos desnudas el día anterior. No creía que a ella le importara demasiado la corrección en este punto.

"Estás mintiendo", dijo fácilmente la elfa, alzando una ceja y mirándolo. "Ahora dinos por qué antes de que te arrastremos a Gandalf-"

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco. "Gandalf no me asusta".

"-quien conseguirá a tus Enanos para nosotros," terminó Tauriel con una sonrisa que hizo resaltar sus altos pómulos. "Creo que el joven con los ojos verdes servirá. Dudo incluso _que_ yo pueda decir que no a una cara tan inocente".

"Lo harías si supieras lo duro que puede golpear", gruñó el Hobbit mientras se frotaba la mandíbula en señal de recuerdo. "Y todavía no veo por qué tengo que decirle a los tres cualquier cosa. No tengo ninguna obligación de compartir mi negocio con nadie".

"¿Ni siquiera con un amigo?" preguntó Bardo en voz baja cuando se encontró con los ojos de Bilbo con su par oscuro que le recordaba a Kíli.

Él se estremeció. "Eso no es justo. No puedes usar eso en mi contra".

"Estás escabulléndote en mitad de la noche. Utilizaremos cualquier táctica que deseamos para obtener una respuesta", respondió Tauriel sin rodeos ni parpadear.

"Tienes miedo", dijo Beorn repentinamente mientras respiraba profundamente por la nariz. "Y preocupado. Algo te está molestando mucho. Tan grande que te estás yendo detrás de los Enanos por los que fuiste a luchar sin decir una palabra."

"Eso no es verdad. Les dejé cartas", refunfuñó mientras cargaba su paquete sobre sus hombros.

Bardo suspiró cuando la línea recta sobre sus hombros se suavizó. "Bilbo, por favor no nos alejes. Todo lo que queremos es ayudarte. Por favor, cuéntanos qué sucede".

"No me vas a creer", murmuró mientras sentía su determinación vacilar.

"Pruébenos", desafió Tauriel.

Bilbo sintió que sus defensas colapsaban. "Bien", espetó mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo, sacaba el anillo y lo levantaba para que lo vieran. "Iré a Mordor para destruir el Anillo Único".

El trío solo lo miró.

"¿Qué?" dijo Bardo, parpadeando rápidamente. "¿Puedes repetir eso?"

"Me escuchaste la primera vez", refunfuñó, tratando de no rodar los ojos. "Voy a destruir el Anillo Único. ¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"¿C-Cómo encontraste eso? _¿Dónde_ encontraste eso?" preguntó Tauriel, retrocediendo un paso sin apartar los ojos del anillo de oro en la palma de Bilbo.

"En las Montañas Nubladas", respondió el Hobbit. "Y no, no estoy equivocado porque esa escritura solo se hizo visible después de que Smaug no lo derritiera con su fuego".

Los tres lo siguieron mirando.

"Debo admitir que no vi venir esto", comentó Beorn mientras se rascaba la barba.

"Siento que debería sorprenderme, pero de alguna manera no lo estoy", admitió Tauriel frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Ustedes dos lo mantendrán aquí mientras voy a buscar mis cosas?" Bardo preguntó mientras señalaba hacia el campamento por encima de su hombro. "No quiero tener que perseguirlo con todas estas lesiones".

"¿Qué? Bardo, no vendrás conmigo", dijo Bilbo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas e intentaba mirar al Hombre hacia abajo. "Estás herido y necesitas descansar y recuperarte. No seguirme cojeando cuando me enfrento a un volcán".

Tauriel asintió y se volvió para mirar al Hombre también. "No sin nosotros, de todos modos".

"¿Disculpe? ¿Quién exactamente los invitó a ustedes dos?" el Hobbit gruñó mientras cambiaba su mirada a la Elfa y al cambiaformas.

"Honestamente, no puedes pensar que te dejaríamos ir solo para enfrentar el mayor mal que nuestro mundo haya conocido jamás", señaló Beorn, alzando ambas cejas pobladas. "No eres tan estúpido, no, espera, lo eres".

Bilbo ignoró la burla. "Esto no está sucediendo. Ninguno de ustedes vendrá conmigo; ¡fin de la discusión!"

El cambiaformas simplemente se río. "Solo intenta detenernos, pequeño conejito".

"Bilbo, vamos contigo", dijo Bardo con el mismo tono que había escuchado que el Hombre usaba en sus hijos. "Así que cállate y acéptalo".

Bilbo sintió que iba a gritar. Ellos simplemente no lo _entendían_. "¿Y qué pasa si mueres en esta búsqueda, Bardo? ¿Hmm? ¿Qué harán entonces tus hijos sin su padre allí para criarlos?"

Bardo se estremeció y apretó la mandíbula, pero no retrocedió. "Y si no te ayudo a vencer este mal ahora, serán _ellos_ quienes paguen el precio en el futuro."

"Bilbo, esto no es como robar una piedra o ir a la batalla", señaló Tauriel, su voz se suavizó una fracción. "Esta es una gran tarea que afecta a todos. No puedes soportarlo solo".

La elfa tenía razón. Sabía que estaba mejor con su ayuda; que llevar el anillo a Mordor solo era loco y estúpido. Pero una parte más grande de él no pudo evitar rebelarse ante la idea de involucrar a sus amigos, de arriesgar sus vidas. Recordó a Ori y sus enanos, y lo mucho que lucharon para hacerle comprender lo mucho que significaba para ellos también. Le suplicaron que no sacrificara su propia vida por su bien, pero Bilbo no pudo vencer sus propios temores de su muerte. Ya había visto a sus amigos morir en una vida; no quería experimentarlo de nuevo.

"No quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa", admitió en voz baja, haciendo una mueca ante lo hipócrita que sonaron sus palabras en sus oídos.

"Como no deseamos verte morir", Tauriel refutó sin pausa mientras lo miraba a los ojos con sus propios de avellana reluciente. "Pero ese es un riesgo que todos debemos tomar para librar al mundo de este mal. Así que fortalece tu corazón, Maestro Bolsón, porque _te_ acompañaremos a Mordor".

Bilbo sintió sus objeciones morir una muerte horrible y chirriante. "Bien. Tienes quince minutos para reunir tus cosas y luego me voy, con o sin ti".

La elfa le sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Regresaré en diez".

"Presume", murmuró Bardo mientras seguía a la belleza élfica al campamento.

Bilbo miró a Beorn, que aún no se había movido, y levantó las cejas. "¿Y bien? ¿No vas a juntar tus cosas también?"

"Tengo todo lo que necesito en mí", lo tranquilizó el cambiaformas con una sonrisa de dientes. "Además, alguien debe asegurarse de que no te escapes sin nosotros".

Él olfateó y miró hacia otro lado. "Dije que esperaría y lo haré. Nunca volveré a mi palabra si puedo evitarlo".

Beorn parpadeó lentamente mientras miraba al Hobbit. "¿Y qué _te_ obligaría a retroceder de tu palabra?"

"Sabrás cuando la rompa", murmuró mientras se volvía y miraba hacia la montaña en la distancia.

Beorn no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Finalmente, Tauriel y Bardo regresaron; ambos arrastrando sus paquetes junto con ellos. Bardo parecía cansado y más pálido que cuando se fue, y Bilbo sintió que su preocupación aumentaba otra vez al verlo. Pero antes de que pudiera pedirle al hombre que se quedara atrás, Beorn dio un paso adelante y habló.

"Bardo, te llevaré por ahora", declaró el cambiaformas mientras se quitaba la camisa y se la arrojaba a Bilbo. El Hobbit la atrapó e hizo una mueca ante el olor provocando que Beorn sonriera ampliamente.

Bardo frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso lejos del hombre. "No, gracias. No necesito ser mimado".

"Oh cállate y acepta su oferta," ordenó Tauriel mientras tomaba el paquete del Hombre y se lo tiraba por encima del hombro sin parpadear. "Nadie aquí se burlará de ti por aceptar ayuda. ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no", se burló Beorn mientras agrietaba sus nudillos. "¿Por qué lo haríamos cuando tenemos tu cara para burlarnos?"

Bilbo resopló y comenzó a doblar la camisa del cambiaformas. "No ayudas a la causa, Beorn".

Beorn se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentirse. "Solo le digo cómo es. Ahora da un paso atrás para poder transformarme y poder irnos".

Los tres obedientemente hicieron lo que se les pidió y esperaron a que el Hombre se convirtiera en la bestia a la que tanto se parecía. Una vez completamente transformado en un oso, Beorn divagó hacia Bardo y le dio un codazo al Hombre en el hombro con su enorme cabeza. A cambio, Bardo suspiró profundamente y sus hombros cayeron en derrota.

"Nunca hablamos de esto", le dijo a Beorn, golpeando al oso en la frente. Beorn simplemente bufó y juguetonamente trató de morder su dedo. El Hombre resopló y lentamente se subió encima del oso y se puso cómodo. Una vez que estuvo listo, él asintió a los demás.

"Listo cuando estás", dijo mientras clavaba sus dedos en el grueso pelaje de Beorn.

Bilbo asintió y miró a Erebor por última vez antes de fijar su mirada en el horizonte. "Entonces vamos."


	31. Capitulo Treinta

**Disclaimer** : No poseo ningún personaje / lugar / historia familiar que aparezca en esta historia. Todos ellos pertenecen (lo más probable es que ruede en su tumba) **JRR Tolkien**.

 **Capítulo Treinta**

"Entonces, ¿qué ruta vamos a tomar a Mordor?" preguntó Tauriel sensatamente mientras comenzaban su caminata a lo largo del río.

Bilbo sacó el mapa que había robado en Rivendell y lo abrió para mostrarle. "Seguiremos la corriente del rio hasta que encontremos una manera de pasarlo. Luego, desde allí, podemos caminar por los bordes del Bosque Negro y atravesar las Tierras Marrones para llegar a Mordor".

"Las Tierras Marrones están desoladas y desprovistas de cualquier tipo de vida", señaló Tauriel, arqueando una de sus cejas. "¿Cómo esperas que pasemos por esas tierras con nuestros suministros limitados?"

"Reuniremos la comida que podamos en el camino", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es lo que hicimos después de superar el Bosque Negro. Ahora podemos hacer lo mismo".

"Te das cuenta de que nos verán acercarnos a las Puertas Negras a kilómetros de distancia", señaló Bardo desde lo alto de Beorn. "No hay dónde esconderse en esas llanuras".

Bilbo bufo y tiró sus trenzas hacia atrás. "¿Tienes una mejor idea? Porque ciertamente no conozco otra forma de entrar a Mordor".

"No", admitió fácilmente el Hombre, "pero aún tenemos tiempo para planificar un mejor enfoque".

Tauriel asintió mientras ajustaba su arco sobre su espalda. "Estoy más preocupada por la temporada. El invierno hará que este viaje sea más difícil de lo que podría ser".

"La nieve no es la primera preocupación en mi mente cuando planeo marchar hacia el corazón de un volcán", murmuró Bilbo, pateando una roca perdida en el camino.

Beorn resopló y sacudió su enorme cabeza en lo que parecía estar de acuerdo o desprecio. No podía estar seguro. Leer los gestos de los osos no era una habilidad suya.

"Bueno, es una preocupación para mí ", replicó Tauriel con el ceño fruncido. "La comida escaseará, las noches serán más largas y el frío puede acabar con todos nosotros antes de que lleguemos a las Tierras Marrones".

Bilbo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Sabía que la Elfa tenía razón en sus preocupaciones. La naturaleza estaba en contra de ellos y solo tenían un tiempo limitado para llegar a Mordor antes de que empezara lo peor del invierno. Realmente había elegido un momento horrible para dejar Erebor, pero nunca había sido amigo suyo.

"Podrías regresar si estás tan preocupada", dijo Bardo, empujando algunos de sus rizos sueltos hacia atrás con una mano. "No te culparíamos. Esto no será una tarea fácil para una doncella".

Tauriel frunció el ceño y miró al hombre por encima del hombro. "No soy la que necesita ayuda para caminar, Maestro Bardo".

El Hombre le frunció el ceño a la Elfa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Dije que no necesitaba la ayuda. Fueron ustedes tres los que insistieron en que me subiera al caballo esponjoso".

Beorn resopló y empujó deliberadamente al Hombre sobre su espalda. Bardo maldijo y se agarró rápidamente al oso antes de que pudiera caerse. "¡Maldición! ¡No hagas eso, peluda amenaza! No puedo tener más lesiones".

"Si no puedes manejar la equitación, entonces me estremezco al pensar en cómo manejarás a Mordor", comentó Tauriel, sus labios delgados se retiraron en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tal vez deberíamos haberte dejado detrás después de todo."

"Manejé a Azog. Creo que puedo manejar un volcán", dijo inexpresivamente Bardo.

La elfa negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. "¿Por qué no aprendes a manejar al oso antes de enfrentarte a Mordor? Una vez que lo hagas, te encontraremos un ciervo para conquistar. O tal vez incluso un conejo o una ardilla".

"¿Necesito separarlos a los dos?" preguntó Bilbo en voz alta mientras la mirada de Bardo se oscurecía.

Tauriel bufo y levantó su nariz en el aire. "Él lo comenzó. Yo solo lo estaba terminando".

"Lo que estás terminando es mi paciencia", replicó Bardo.

"Este va a ser un largo viaje", lloró Bilbo a Beorn mientras Tauriel y Bardo continuaban discutiendo. "Un viaje muy largo".

En respuesta, Beorn lamió su mejilla en lo que esperaba que fuera simpatía y no burla. Pero considerando su suerte, apostaba que era la última.

TB

Les tomó hasta el mediodía antes de que pudieran encontrar una parte poco profunda del río que pudieran cruzar. Desafortunadamente, aunque el agua era lo suficientemente poco profunda como para caminar, todavía era lo suficientemente profunda para que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos. Bilbo se encontró a sí mismo metido hasta la cintura mientras luchaba por sostener su mochila por encima de su cabeza sin resbalarse sobre las rocas viscosas bajo sus pies. Detrás de él, Tauriel caminaba muy cerca; el agua solo hasta la mitad de sus muslos y, por lo tanto, más fácil para ella caminar por el río. Beorn se adelantó a ellos con un sonriente Bardo, a quien ya no parecía importarle su montura. Para cuando finalmente cruzaron el río, todos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos y fríos.

"Deberíamos tomar un descanso aquí y secar nuestra ropa", sugirió Tauriel mientras escurría la parte inferior de su largo cabello. "No hay necesidad de enfermarse tan pronto".

Bardo asintió mientras tiraba el agua de sus botas; La única parte de él que se había mojado. "Correcto. Guardemos eso para las Tierras Marrones".

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún seguía reuniendo leña para hacer un fuego. Tauriel se unió a él y pronto tuvieron un fuego pequeño pero fuerte entre los cuatro. Todos se reunieron cerca y compartieron una pequeña comida de pan y queso duro. Incluso Beorn volvió a su forma normal para unirse a ellos en su almuerzo. Fue durante esta breve pausa que Bilbo se vio obligado a revelar su verdadera historia.

"Entonces, conejito, tengo una pregunta para ti", comenzó Beorn casualmente mientras se sentaba con el torso desnudo y las piernas estiradas ante él. El cambiaformas no parecía sentir el frío y se veía completamente satisfecho con su simple atuendo de pantalones sueltos.

Bilbo levantó las cejas mientras masticaba su bloque de queso. "¿Oh? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Tu espíritu", respondió el hombre, recostándose en sus manos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su largo y desordenado cabello cayó sobre su cara, pero Bilbo todavía podía ver sus ojos oscuros mirándolo. "Es más viejo de lo que debería ser; como si hubiera vivido una vida plena. Estaría bien si tu cuerpo fuera viejo, pero no lo es. ¿Te importa explicar por qué es esto?"

Bilbo se congeló. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy de acuerdo: ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Bardo mientras miraba entre los dos. A su lado, Tauriel permaneció en silencio; simplemente mirando a los dos con una ceja levantada.

"Bilbo, sabes de lo que hablo", lo reprendió Beorn con suavidad, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro nunca parpadearon. "Ahora dinos la verdad: ¿qué eres?"

Contempló al cambiaformas mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Nunca en un millón de años esperaba ser confrontado por Beorn por su secreto. ¿Cómo adivinó el cambiaformas? ¿Y cómo podía leer el alma de Bilbo? ¡Ni siquiera Gandalf podría hacer eso!

"¿C-cómo?" Susurró, mirando al gigante mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Beorn encogió sus enormes y marcados hombros. "Estoy parado con un pie en cada mundo, conejito. Un ser así puede ver cosas que otros a veces se pierden".

"Entonces... ¿estás diciendo que el Maestro Bolsón no es lo que parece ser?" cuestionó Tauriel mientras sus ojos se estrechaban en rendijas de avellana.

"Soy un Hobbit", declaró rápidamente, su voz se elevó ligeramente. Acurrucó sus manos en la tela de sus pantalones en un intento de evitar que temblaran. "Nací como un simple Hobbit y moriré como tal aunque mi alma sea diferente"

"Lo sé", aseguró Beorn, interrumpiéndolo. Le dirigió una mirada firme a la Elfo y al Hombre antes de volver a mirar a Bilbo. "Eres un Hobbit. Nunca he dudado de eso. Se trata simplemente de tu espíritu que es diferente".

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Bardo preguntó mientras mordía sus labios. "¿Por qué su alma es vieja? ¿Sabes por qué, Bilbo?"

Dudó por un momento antes de finalmente asentir en derrota. "Sí. Mi espíritu parece tan viejo porque... porque lo es. Esta es la segunda vez que vivo esta vida".

Sus tres compañeros lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Tauriel parpadeo inexpresivamente. "¿Puedes repetir eso?"

"Sí, tampoco estoy siguiendo el proceso de pensamiento aquí", admitió Bardo, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir con que es la segunda vez que vives? ¿Reencarnaste o algo así?"

"No. Siempre he sido Bilbo Bolsón en ambas vidas", corrigió suavemente mientras miraba su regazo. "Lo que quiero decir es que de alguna manera, me enviaron hace ochenta años al pasado para revivir mi vida de nuevo".

Los tres seguían mirándolo fijamente.

"Creo que es mejor que comiences desde el principio," sugirió Beorn suavemente mientras miraba al Hobbit con algo duro en sus ojos.

Bilbo suspiró pero hizo exactamente eso. Les contó de su primera vida en la que viajó con los Enanos y salvó a Erebor solo para ver al rey y sus herederos morir en el campo de batalla. Habló de su descubrimiento del anillo, de llevárselo a la Comarca y de cómo vivió con él durante años sin saber qué era realmente. Luego les contó sobre Frodo y cómo entregó el anillo a su sobrino solo para que Gandalf descubriera por fin que era el Anillo Único. Explicó brevemente la guerra que siguió, las batallas ganadas y perdidas, y cómo al final ganaron cuando el anillo finalmente fue destruido para siempre. Al final de su historia, cada uno de sus compañeros lo miró en silencio hasta que Tauriel finalmente lo rompió saltando a sus pies.

"¿Por qué no hablaste de todo esto antes?" exigió, mirando al Hobbit con sus ojos brillantes. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo valiosa que es toda esta información? Tienes conocimiento de la que podría ser la guerra más grande que se haya librado en nuestro mundo y ¡la has hordado! ¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Porque no quería arriesgarme a cambiar las cosas demasiado drásticamente", respondió él, observando directamente la mirada de la belleza élfica. "Aprendí por el camino difícil de regreso en las Montañas Brumosas, de que incluso el cambio más pequeño puede alterar mucho las cosas".

Tauriel no parecía convencida. En lugar de eso, apretó la mandíbula y volvió a juntar los hombros en una línea recta mientras continuaba mirándolo. "¿Y qué hay de los riesgos que asumiste? Te he visto en batalla, Maestro Bolsón, y te he oído hablar de sacrificios más de una vez. Podrías haber muerto por uno de tus compañeros en ese viaje temerario y todo tu conocimiento. Se habría perdido para siempre".

"Lo sé. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar", admitió, alzando su mentón más alto. "Preferiría morir en lugar de mis amigos que permitirles que vuelvan a caer".

Bardo soltó un grito ahogado mientras los ojos de Tauriel prácticamente escupían fuego ante su confesión.

"¿Habrías sacrificado el mundo por tres enanos que estaban destinados a morir?" dijo ásperamente mientras su boca se retiraba en un gruñido. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa? ¡¿Cómo pudiste poner tus deseos por encima del destino del mundo entero?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta?!"

"¡Porque soy egoísta!" gruñó Bilbo cuando finalmente se puso de pie para enfrentarse a la Elfa. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Bardo y Beorn también se pusieron de pie, pero no les prestó atención mientras continuaba mirando a la arquera que tenía delante.

"Soy egoísta, absorto en sí mismo y horrible, y posiblemente el peor mortal que jamás haya caminado por esta tierra", admitió mientras sus manos seguían temblando, "pero no lamento mi decisión por un momento. Todavía elegiría a Thorin y ¡Los otros sobre el mundo una y otra vez si tengo que hacerlo!"

"Bilbo..." Bardo trató de decir, pero el Hobbit lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar.

"¡No! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir durante décadas preguntándote por qué alguien a quien amas murió de una muerte injusta!" gritó, cambiando su mirada a los dos. "¡No fue justo! ¡Thorin no debería haber muerto! ¡Ninguno de ellos debería haber muerto en esa batalla! Pasé años viviendo con ese pensamiento y cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de salvarlos, ¿cómo podría no tomarlo? ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? ¡¿Negar el mayor deseo de mi corazón cuando estaba justo frente a mí?! "

"¡Eso no justifica tus acciones!" Escupió Tauriel, su hermoso rostro torciéndose en algo duro e implacable. "¡Pusiste tus sentimientos antes de lo que era correcto y eso casi nos condena a todos!"

"¡No podría ayudarle!" Respondió mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. "Sé que es horrible y egoísta por mi parte elegir a una persona entre miles, ¡pero no pude resistirme a tomar esa decisión! ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlos morir otra vez! No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser el héroe que eres. ¡Creo que debería ser! "

Tauriel lo miró con ojos duros e implacables. "¡No importa si tu elección vino del amor y la devoción! ¡Todavía estaba mal!"

"Suficiente", ordenó Beorn, interrumpiendo el dúo de discusión al interponerse entre ellos. Se incorporó a su altura máxima y miró a ambos con ojos que reflejaban un salvajismo cuidadosamente controlado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bilbo recordó que Beorn no era realmente un Hombre, sin importar la cara que usara.

"Suficiente. Lo que está hecho está hecho y es hora de calmarse", gruñó el cambiaformas.

Tauriel negó con la cabeza; sus rojos mechones creando un torbellino alrededor de su cara. "No hasta-"

"No, cariño, eso es suficiente," interrumpió el macho, su tono se suavizó ligeramente mientras miraba a la Elfa. "Sí, Bilbo fue bastante estúpido y egoísta con sus acciones, pero lo que está hecho está hecho. Discutir acerca de quién tiene razón aquí no cambiará lo que sucedió. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es detener la próxima guerra terminando al anillo para siempre". . "

La arquera continuó fulminando con la mirada al cambiaformas y luego a Bilbo antes de finalmente girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia el bosque. Los tres la observaron hasta que su forma desapareció entre los árboles y no se pudo ver nada de ella. Una vez que se fue, Beorn y Bardo volvieron sus miradas al Hobbit ante ellos.

"Bueno. Eso fue inesperado", comentó Bardo mientras parpadeaba unas cuantas veces. "Nunca antes había visto a un Elfo enojado. Siempre supuse que estaban por encima de cosas insignificantes como rabietas".

"Eso solo funciona cuando se aplica a Thranduil", murmuró Bilbo mientras colapsaba de nuevo al suelo y cruzaba las piernas. Se frotó la frente con una mano e hizo todo lo posible para que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte en sus oídos.

"No esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa manera", admitió en voz baja a sus compañeros restantes.

Bardo asintió y se movió para sentarse junto al Hobbit. "Tampoco yo. Ella siempre parece tan tranquila. Ni siquiera durante la batalla la vi perder el control de sus emociones. Pero, de nuevo, nadie esperaba la historia que acabas de contarnos".

Miró al Hombre por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Estás de acuerdo con ella entonces?"

Bardo se encogió de hombros otra vez y extendió las manos sin poder hacer nada. "En cierto modo, sí, entiendo su enojo. Te arriesgaste mucho para mantener tu secreto y tratar de cambiar el destino de la línea de Durin. Tus planes podrían haber fracasado con tu muerte y haber cambiado las cosas para peor. Pero al mismo tiempo, puedo entender por qué actuaste como lo hiciste. Si alguien me dio la oportunidad de salvar a mi esposa, no puedo decir que no la escogería".

Bilbo asintió y miró al cambiaformas. "¿Y tú, Beorn? ¿Qué piensas ahora que sabes la verdad detrás de mis acciones?"

Beorn se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la fría tierra con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. "Soy la persona equivocada para preguntar, conejito. Odio a todos por igual".

Bardo se burló. "Mentiroso."

"No, lo hago", insistió el gigante, doblando una pierna para que pudiera descansar la otra sobre su rodilla. "La gente siempre hace las cosas más complicadas de lo que tiene que ser. Después de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido. Es por eso que los evito y me quedo con mis animales. Mucho más fácil de manejar".

"¿Pero no estás enojado conmigo por casi matar a todos?" El Hobbit presionó, frotándose las manos.

"Mira, de eso es de lo que estoy hablando", respondió el cambiaformas, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Dramático, todos ustedes. ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo? Nadie está muerto y la guerra ni siquiera ha comenzado. Sí, podrías haber arruinado esto hasta el punto en que todos morimos y Sauron se hace cargo, pero no hiciste nada de eso. Sobreviviste, salvaste a tus enanos locos, y ahora vas a salvar al resto del mundo. No hay razón para enojarse por nada de eso".

Todavía no se sentía mejor. "Tauriel está furiosa conmigo".

"Nuestra señora tiene un código moral muy fuerte que sigue", señaló Beorn mientras cerraba los ojos. "Por supuesto que estaría enojada. Es una mujer noble y fuerte, pero necesita darse cuenta de que no todos son tan honorables. No todos pueden poner su deber por encima de sus sentimientos personales".

"Personalmente, estoy más preocupado por cómo llegaste aquí que por lo que hiciste", admitió Bardo mientras se rascaba la mandíbula sin afeitar. "Viajar al pasado no es exactamente una ocurrencia común".

Bilbo simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Tu opinión es tan buena como la mía. La única referencia que tengo a esto es la historia de una muchacha Hobbit que vivió el día de la muerte de su amada una y otra vez hasta que ella pudo salvarlo".

"Nunca antes había oído hablar de tal cosa", admitió Beorn con facilidad. "No hay historias, ni leyendas, nada. Pero también he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con caballos y abejas, así que, ¿qué sé?"

"¿Crees que alguien más volvió contigo?" Bardo le preguntó, girándose para enfrentar al Hobbit a su lado.

"También me lo pregunté", confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "¡Pero nadie ha hecho nada fuera de lo común, espera, eso no es cierto! Radagast el Pardo, él es un mago como Gandalf, se suponía que nos advertíria sobre un mal en Dol Guldur, ¡pero nunca apareció!"

Beorn abrió un ojo y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Un mal? ¿Qué clase de mal?"

"El Nigromante. Bueno, en realidad, fue Sauron disfrazado de Nigromante para deshacerse de cualquier tipo de sospecha de su verdadera identidad", explicó lentamente mientras recordaba todo lo que podía. "Luego, Gandalf fue a investigar a Dol Guldur y lo derrotaban por primera vez, pero esta vez no dio ninguna indicación de que sucediera algo de esa naturaleza. Así que no sé qué pasó con Radagast o el Nigromante".

"Eso... no suena bien", dijo Bardo lentamente, sus oscuros ojos parpadeando rápidamente. "Si este Radagast no se mostró, tampoco notó al Nigromante; lo mataron antes de que pudiera informar a nadie; o deliberadamente no le informó a nadie lo que vio".

"Radagast no es la verdadera amenaza aquí", señaló Beorn mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. "Es el Nigromante. Si no está en Dol Guldur como se supone que debe ser, entonces ¿dónde más estaría? ¿Por qué no se ha mostrado como lo hizo de acuerdo con tu historia?"

"¿Tú… crees que él también regresó? ¿Conmigo?" preguntó Bilbo en voz baja mientras algo frío se deslizaba por su espina dorsal. A lo lejos, pensó que escuchó la risa del anillo, pero no podía estar seguro de si se lo estaba imaginando o no.

Beorn intercambió una mirada sombría con Bardo antes de asentir. "Creo que es algo que debemos tener en cuenta. Después de la historia que nos contaste, estoy dispuesto a creer que cualquier cosa podría suceder en este momento".

Se estremeció y se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho. Si sus sospechas eran correctas sobre Sauron, entonces su viaje de repente se veía mucho más sombrío que hace unos minutos.

TB

Tauriel volvió algún tiempo después; regresando a su campamento silenciosamente con el ceño fruncido en su cara encantadora. Sus ojos aún ardían, pero la línea afilada de sus hombros se había relajado y las arrugas alrededor de su boca se habían aliviado. Ignoró a Beorn y a Bardo, caminó hacia Bilbo y lo miró desde su impresionante altura.

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo", dijo sin rodeos mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus pechos. "Pero no está en mi naturaleza guardar rencor. Por lo tanto, te perdonaré por tu elección egoísta y estúpida, siempre y cuando me prometas que nunca volverás a hacer algo así".

"No puedo prometerte eso", respondió porque se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para que si surgiera la posibilidad de elegir a alguien que le importara por encima de todo el mundo, bueno, lo siento mundo, pero estaba escogiendo a sus seres queridos primero. Eru podría castigarlo por eso más tarde en la otra vida.

Los ojos de la elfa brillaron de nuevo, pero ella no se lanzó de inmediato hacia su garganta. "Bien. Entonces te voy a vigilar y asegurarme de que no pongas en peligro al mundo por tu egoísmo."

Al margen y fuera de la zona de peligro, porque era claramente un cobarde, Beorn resopló. "Tienes un trabajo cortado para ti."

Bilbo le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volverse hacia la mujer que tenía delante. "Simplemente no te interpongas en mi forma de proteger a mis amigos".

"Es como ver un juego o una batalla. Siento que debería tener un bocadillo en mis manos", confesó Bardo sin bajar la voz porque los pescadores de la Ciudad del Lago no eran conocidos por su inteligencia.

"Debería haber algo de fruta seca en el paquete del conejito", respondió Beorn, señalando el saco de cuero sin apartar la vista del drama que tenía ante él.

"Los apuñalaré a los dos en la entrepierna", prometió Tauriel sin mirar a los dos Hombres.

"Todavía puedo dejarlos a todos atrás y terminar esto yo mismo", agregó el Hobbit mientras Bardo secuestraba su fruta.

"No, no lo harás", dijo Beorn, rodando los ojos. "Te oiríamos tratar de escabullirte con todas esas campanas en tu cabello".

"Y te preocupamos demasiado para irte", agregó Bardo, mordiendo su comida robada y firmando su sentencia de muerte.

"Los odio a todos", declaró con sentimiento mientras miraba a los tres.

Bardo simplemente asintió y siguió comiendo su fruta robada. "Nosotros también te amamos, Bilbo".


End file.
